Mon meilleur ennemi
by Click La Magnifique
Summary: Ma sœur me déteste, mon père a l’air d’avoir vécu toute sa vie avec un détraqueur, je côtoie un loupgarou, un prof m'a prise en grippe, un psychopathe veut exterminer les Moldus, et mon pire ennemi est tombé amoureux de moi! JamesLily
1. Quand Lily rencontre un vieil ami

Titre : Mon meilleur ennemi

Auteur : Click

Rating : G

Spoilers : Du tome 1 au tome 5.

Disclaimer : L'univers ô combien merveilleux de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est à Mrs Rowling. Et, bien entendu, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fiction.

**Résumé général** : Nous sommes en 1974, à l'époque où les Maraudeurs et Lily sont en sixième année. (Attention : les deux premiers chapitres se passent en première année, histoire de présenter les personnages…)

_Ma sœur me déteste, mes amies sont dingues, mon père a l'air d'avoir vécu toute sa vie avec un Détraqueur, je côtoie un loup-garou, un prof m'a prise en grippe, un psychopathe a pour objectif d'exterminer les moldus, et par dessus tout, mon pire ennemi est tombé amoureux de moi. Merlin, je crois que je deviens folle !_

**Chapitre 1 : Quand Lily rencontre un vieil ami **

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Note importante** **: Les 2 premiers chapitres de cette fiction ne sont qu'une sorte d'introduction. S'il vous prend l'envie d'aller directement au chapitre 3, je ne vous blâmerai pas. C'est ma première fiction, et j'avoue que les deux premiers chapitres sont assez lourds…**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

La fillette jeta un regard angoissé autour d'elle en tortillant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux. Son père observait chaque détail de la gare, à l'affût d'un quelconque indice lui permettant de trouver la voie 9 3/4 . Un peu plus loin, sa mère était en train d'essayer de calmer une autre fillette. Cette dernière semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Je veux qu'on y aille IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

« Mais enfin, Pétunia, » se lamentait sa mère, « On ne peut tout de même pas partir avant que te sœur ne soit montée dans son train ! »

Mais Mrs Evans perdait son temps. Rien, aux yeux de Lily, aurait pu calmer sa sœur à un instant comme celui-ci. Elle avait une audition de danse à 11 heures précises, et il était bien entendu hors de question qu'elle arrive en retard.

« Voyons, Pétunia, une vraie star doit savoir se faire attendre. » dit-elle sans prendre la peine de dissimuler le ton ironique de sa voix.

Sa sœur lui décocha un regard furibond, tandis que sa mère la regardait sévèrement. Lily adorait faire enrager sa sœur.

« Je vais aller me renseigner auprès du chef de gare. » déclara Mr Evans de sa voix morne, espérant ainsi calmer le jeu.

Lily soupira et déposa sa valise sur le sol, ainsi que Gribouille, son chat. Celui-ci émit un miaulement de protestation, et Lily s'agenouilla un instant.

« Désolé, 'bouille, mais il faut que tu rentres dans ta cage le temps qu'on trouve cette fichue voie. » murmura-t-elle.

Le petit félin s'exécuta, et Lily regarda autour d'elle. Sa mère essayait toujours de calmer sa pauvre sœur, qui n'avait pas l'air de se laisser faire. Son père discutait avec un homme bedonnant et à l'air sévère. Il regardait Patrick Evans avec un ahurissement non dissimulé, et Lily regretta aussitôt de l'avoir laissé faire : le chef de gare était de toute évidence un Moldu, et ne pourrait pas les aider.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge : 10 heures cinquante. Le Poudlard Express partait quelques minutes plus tard ! Elle scruta à nouveau la foule, inspecta une fois de plus les voies 9 et 10, mais ne vit strictement rien. Elle commençait vraiment à paniquer. Et si tout ça n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût ? Et si en réalité Poudlard n'existait pas ?

Lily commença à se ronger un ongle, signe de son anxiété. Elle survola l'immense foule de gens qui déambulaient entre les voies sans trop d'espoir. Elle était désemparée : elle y avait tellement cru, à cette lettre…

C'est alors quelle vit quelque chose qui attira aussitôt son attention : une chouette. Une chouette blanche tachetée de roux, enfermée dans une cage d'or. En suivant ce raisonnement, Lily allait bien trouver quelle main tenait cette cage et par conséquent à qui cette main appartenait… Mais voil : quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement.

« Toi et tes sottises ! Tu vas me faire rater mon audition, espèce d'idiote ! Ma carrière sera fichue en l'air à cause de ma maudite sœur ! »

Pétunia avait violemment attrapé Lily par l'épaule et l'avait forcée à la regarder en face. La sorcière avait tourné à nouveau la tête dans la direction de la chouette tachetée, mais elle avait disparu.

Lily inspira bruyamment, sentant la colère lui monter. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec une fillette de sa taille, blonde, possédant un cou démesurément long et des yeux bleus acier brillants de colère.

Même si Pétunia Evans avait deux ans de moins que Lily, c'était toujours elle qu'on prenait pour l'aînée. Elle avait la même taille que sa sœur, mais son visage allongé et son cou trop long donnaient l'impression qu'elle faisait quelques centimètres de plus. Au début de son enfance, Lily avait cru que cet avantage était la cause de l'air supérieur que prenait Pétunia en la regardant, mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que non : Pétunia était simplement bête, et elle pensait que sa taille lui permettait de la commander.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si on ne trouve pas la voie ! » répliqua Lily avec mauvaise humeur.

_Et puis quelle idée de fixer une audition de danse le premier septembre_ ! pensa Lily en ronchonnant. Elle recommença à scruter la foule, mais la chouette avait définitivement disparu.

« Pouvons-nous vous aider ? »

Lily se retourna brusquement. Elle n'avait pas entendu les personnes arriver. Elle les contempla un instant, trop surprise pour parler. Elle ne vit même pas Pétunia s'en aller à grands pas vers sa mère.

« Pouvons-nous vous aider « ? répéta la vieille dame.

« Heu…Je… Oui… » balbutia Lily.

C'est alors qu'elle reconnu la chouette tachetée. Son regard ambré était posé sur elle, et Lily eut l'impression qu'elle avait perçut sa détresse au milieu de la foule. Mais elle se sentit aussitôt stupide. Comment diable une chouette aurait-elle pu accomplir un tel exploit ? Ce n'était qu'un simple volatile après tout… Lily remarqua alors une fillette, qui se tenait un peu en retrait à côté de la vieille dame, qui semblait être sa grand-mère. Elle semblait beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle car elle ne dépassait pas le mètre vingt, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui la rendait plus… âgée. Plus mature, dans un certain sens. Ses yeux bridés étaient d'un noir d'encre et ses cheveux mi-longs tout aussi sombres. Elle et sa grand-mère étaient manifestement d'origine asiatique.

La vieille dame sourit d'un air attendri. Lily se rendit alors compte quelle impolie elle faisait à les fixer ainsi sans prendre la peine de se présenter.

« Heu… Je suis Lily Evans, » murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en regardant la dame dans les yeux.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi intimidée par quelqu'un. Elle aussi, comme sa petite-fille, avait quelque chose dans son regard de particulier. Ses iris noirs avaient une telle profondeur que Lily aurait pu sans aucun mal s'y noyer. Elle dégageait une telle aura de puissance… C'en était presque effrayant.

« Je suis Xiu Tong Shen, » dit-elle, « Vici ma petite-fille, Nawei. »

La fillette s'avança quelque peu, et offrit à Lily un sourire timide.

« Nawei commence sa première année à Poudlard, » continua Mrs Tong Shen. « Je suppose que toi aussi ? »

« Oui. » répondit Lily, bien qu'ignorant comment la vieille dame savait qu'elle était une sorcière.

Etait-ce si facilement reconnaissable que ça ?

« Lily ? »

C'était sa mère, qui revenait manifestement avec Pétunia.

« Oh… Bonjour. » dit-elle d'un ton très courtois en présentant sa main à Mrs Tong Shen. Rose Evans.

« Xiu Tong Shen. » répondit la vieille dame. « Je suppose que vous cherchez la voie 9 3/4 ? »

« Et bien, pour vous dire la vérité… Oui, cela fait dix minutes que nous tournons en rond à la recherche de cette voie. »

« Nawei entre en première année, » dit Mrs Tong Shen avec un sourire. « Venez, je vais vous montrer comment atteindre la voie. »

Lily et les autres les suivirent sans discuter, mais la sorcière entendit nettement Pétunia ronchonner tout au long du trajet. Patrick Evans les rejoint à ce moment-là, et ne posa même pas de questions à propos de leurs guides. De toute façon, Lily ne s'attendait à aucune réaction de sa part.

Aussi étrange que cela soit, les Tong Shen les amenèrent devant le mur qui séparait la oie 9 de la voie 10. Et, chose encore plus surprenante, la grand-mère murmura quelque chose à sa petite-fille, qui, après un rapide hochement de tête, fonça droit dans le mur. Un vent de panique s'empara de Lily : Mais qu'essayait-elle donc de faire ? Elle allait s'écraser contre le mur !

Mais, au grand étonnement de la famille Evans, la fillette disparut derrière le mur de briques. Elle s'était volatilisée. Purement et simplement.

Lily était complètement estomaquée. Comment cela était-il possible ? « Tu es une sorcière, idiote… » lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Ah oui. Une sorcière. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Malgré tous les livres sur la magie qu'elle avait dévoré pendant les vacances, il lui arrivait encore d'oublier sa nature.

« C'est la barrière magique qui sépare le monde moldu du monde magique, » expliqua Mrs Tong Shen. « A toi, Lily. Fonce droit sur le mur, et surtout, ne t'arrête pas. »

Lily jeta un regard à sa famille. Sa mère lui souriait d'un air encourageant, son père la regardai d'un œil vide et sa sœur avait un air aussi dégoûté que si on lui avait collé une bouse de vache sous le nez. Tout semblait totalement normal. D'un air déterminé, elle empoigna son chariot, serra les dents et commença à courir. Plus elle se reprochait du mur, et plus les battements de son cœur s'accélérait.

Trois mètres…

Mais son courage l'emporta sur sa peur. Elle était une sorcière, chose inimaginable et complètement impossible pour un moldu, alors pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas pu traverser un vulgaire mur de briques, hein ?

Deux mètres…

Oh la la, ça se rapprochait dangereusement ! C'est pas le moment de flancher, Lily !

Un mètre…

Puis… Plus rien. Le noir complet. Et enfin une immense chose rouge, qui faisait du bruit et crachait de la fumée. Un _dragon_ ? Nan, pas un dragon. Une _locomotive_ de couleur rouge. Le Poudlard Express ! Elle y était arrivée ! Elle avait trouvé la voie 9 3/4 !

La voie était bondée d'élèves de tout âge, aussi différents les uns que les autres. Les petites filles embrassaient leurs grands frères et les mères leurs filles aînées. Une fillette de trois ans était même en larmes et refusait de laisser partir sa sœur. Une ambiance joviale régnait, et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Elle aimait déjà le monde de la magie.

Mais elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par un petit raclement de gorge. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec cinq personnes. Les Tong Shen, ses parents et sa sœur. Lily rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'empressa d'aller embrasser son père. Et, preuve que le monde de la magie était définitivement étrange, son père lui offrit un de ses rares sourires.

Car oui, il était bel et bien étrange de voir Mr Evans sourire. Aussi loin que Lily s'en souvienne, son père avait toujours été ainsi. Il n'était pas froid envers elle, loin de là, simplement… Il semblait vide. Ses yeux reflétaient sans cesse une immense tristesse, et il parlait très peu.

Mais malgré ça, Lily l'aimait énormément, et elle savait que c'était réciproque, même si il ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Elle le _sentait _plutôt. Elle avait hérité de ses cheveux roux et en était particulièrement fière.

Elle s'empressa de lui sourire en retour, espérant secrètement que ça l'encouragerait à recommencer. Il lui déposa un bref baisé sur le front et elle en ut la gorge serrée. C'était dur de quitter son père après presque onze ans de cohabitation.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa mère, qui lui souriait d'un air triste. Elle et Lily étaient très complices, même si Pétunia était le portrait craché de Rose Evans. Les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux blonds et le même cou plus long que la moyenne. La séparation serait aussi difficile. Lily se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et étreignit sa mère de toutes ses forces.

« Tu vas me manquer, » murmura-t-elle en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

Pour toute réponse, sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue, et Lily la retint dans ses bras quelques instants. Elle était nerveuse. Jamais elle n'avait été loin de ses parents plus de deux semaines d'affilée et la perspective de se retrouver seule dans un monde complètement étranger l'effrayait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Nawei. Elle aussi serrait sa grand-mère dans ses bras, et semblait faire un grand effort pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elles aussi semblaient très proches.

Lily se tourna vers Pétunia. La fillette avait l'air d'avoir le plus grand mal à dissimuler son dégoût. C'est avec le front plissé, les lèvres pincées et le nez retroussé qu'elle dit au revoir à sa sœur. Mais cette dernière ne s'en incommoda pas, et fit à Pétunia un sourire radieux. C'était la seule personne qu'elle était ravie de ne plus voir pendant un an. Pour elle au moins, la séparation ne serait pas difficile – que du contraire.

Un sifflement retentit soudain, et Lily se tourna vers Nawei. C'était le moment de partir. Elles marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'entrée du train, qui grouillait d'élèves surexcités. Après un dernier regard en arrière, c'est avec la gorge serrée qu'elles montèrent les marches et entrèrent dans le couloir. Il était bondé.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Nawei. Son regard passait de Lily au couloir, du couloir au sol et du sol à Lily.

« On essaie de se trouver un compartiment ? » proposa la rousse avec un sourire.

La petite asiatique tortilla nerveusement ses mains.

« Oui… Enfin… Seulement si tu veux bien rester avec moi… »

Son ton était hésitant et plein d'appréhension. Lily, qui n'était déjà pas elle-même très franche, lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Bien sûr que je veux rester avec toi ! Tu en doutais ? »

La fillette sembla se détendre un peu.

« Heu… Non… Enfin oui… Oh ! Je n'arrive plus à mettre un mot devant l'autre ! »

Lily éclata de rire à la réflexion de Nawei, qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Pas si timide que ça, la petite…

« Allez, viens, allons nous chercher une place. » déclara Lily en lui souriant et en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Le train démarra, et Lily et elle commencèrent alors leurs recherche. Elles parcoururent le train de long en large, mais à leur grand désespoir, tous les compartiments étaient pleins.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être très amicaux, ceux-là, » murmura Lily alors qu'elles passaient devant un compartiment remplis de garçons à l'air méchant.

Nawei jeta un coup d'œil à la petite bande et secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non, pas celui-là – son ton était catégorique – il faut continu… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle étouffait un cri de douleur. Une fille venait de la bousculer, et ne semblait pas prête à s'excuser. Elle ne leur jeta même pas un regard, et Lily eut juste le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux bleus océans qui lançaient des éclairs, sa peau de porcelaine et ses cheveux blonds et lisses qui flottaient derrière elle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un compartiment. Lily la regarda disparaître, bouche bée. Elle n'était pas habituée à un manque de politesse aussi flagrant. Elle et Nawei se regardèrent un moment, l'air abasourdi. Son amie semblait aussi surprise qu'elle et apparemment, elle ne savait comment l'exprimer.

« Laisse tomber. » dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

La fillette haussa elle aussi les épaules et elles continuèrent leur recherche. Le couloir à présent était presque vide, et Lily commençait à désespérer.

« Celui-là il n'y a que deux personnes. » murmura Nawei en désignant un des compartiments.

Lily se pencha en avant et vit qu'en effet, il n'y avait que deux occupants : un garçon aux cheveux noirs et longs, dégoulinants d'eau, et une fille noire qui avait l'air de ne pas savoir où se mettre.

« On entre ? » interrogea Lily.

Après un bref instant de réflexion, Nawei hocha positivement la tête et Lily poussa la porte du compartiment. Le garçon aux cheveux mouillés se leva aussitôt, baguette à la main, tandis que la fille ouvrait de grands yeux.

« Heu… On vient en ami. » risqua Lily avec un sourire en voyant l'air menaçant du garçon.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : le jeune garçon baissa sa baguette et leur fit un grand sourire.

« En ami ? Oh, alors ça change tout… »

Il s'avança vers elle et leur tandis la main, et Lily en profita pour détailler plus minutieusement le garçon : Il avait des cheveux noirs et mi-longs (qui pour le moment dégoulinaient d'eau), des yeux gris mais, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Lily n'y détectait pas une once de froideur où de malveillance. Non, ils étaient rieurs et pétillants de joie. Il était assez grand, plus grand qu'elle en tout cas, et avait une carrure d'athlète. Il pratiquait sûrement le Kwimmitch, où quelque chose comme ça. Enfin bref, le sport des sorciers. Lily l'avait lu dans l'un des nombreux livres qu'elle avait acheté chez Fleury et Bott.

Lily lui tendit la main mais, à son grand étonnement, le garçon la saisit et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Sirius Black. » dit-il en lui faisant un baise-main. « Enchanté de vous connaître Miss… »

« Lily Evans. » répondit Lily en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Sirius Black, pour elle, était déjà considéré comme étant un véritable charmeur. Elle ne savait pas que ça existait encore, des garçons galants, à son époque…

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Il s'était tourné vers Nawei, qui elle aussi semblait prête à éclater de rire. Mais elle reprit vite contenance et s'empressa de dire :

« Nawei Tong Shen. »

« Enchanté ! » dit Sirius en lui baisant elle aussi la main.

La jolie asiatique rougit fortement alors qu'elle répondait « Moi de même. ». Lily profita du blanc qui s'était installé pour poser les deux questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit depuis qu'elle avait vu les deux enfants.

« Vous êtes aussi en première année ? »

« Yep ! » répondit le garçon avec entrain, alors que la fille acquiesçait simplement.

« Et pourquoi tes cheveux… ? »

Le garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés avant de sourire d'un air nonchalant.

« Oh ça… Non, c'est rien, c'est juste la Furie qui est passée par là et… »

Lily jeta un regard interrogateur à Nawei, qui semblait tout aussi perdue qu'elle. En même temps, elles se tournèrent vers la fille qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien à elle qu'elles s'adressaient (même s'il n'y avait personne à part eux dans la pièce.)

« Et bien… Il y a une fille qui est venue, » commença-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, « Et… elle s'est dirigée vers lui et lui a versé de l'eau sur le tête avec sa baguette. »

Lily et Nawei firent de grands yeux et se mordirent la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Une furie, moi je vous le dis, » marmonna le garçon en allant se rassoire près de la fenêtre.

« Elle était comment, cette fille ? » questionna Lily.

« Blonde aux yeux bleus. » répondit la jeune noire sans hésitation.

Nawei échangea un regard avec Lily. C'était sûrement la fille qui les avaient bousculées quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda Lily.

« Mary Larry. » répondit la fillette.

« Moi, c'est Lily Evans, et elle c'est Nawei Tong Shen. »

Les deux fillettes déposèrent leurs valises et Lily libera Gribouille, qui semblait heureux de sortir de sa cage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il restait deux places entre Sirius et Mary, et quatre en face d'eux, mais l'une d'elles semblait être occupée : une veste avait été posée dessus.

« Il y a quelqu'un là ? » demanda Lily à Sirius.

« Oui, il doit arriver, il est parti chercher des bonbons. » répondit-il.

Lily et Nawei s'assirent donc l'une à côté de l'autre, en face de Sirius et Mary. Le garçon semblait irrité par se cheveux mouillés, et Lily le prit en piti : elle se leva, sorti sa baguette de sa poche et murmura un sort de séchage. Le garçon la fixa, bouche bée.

« Tu as déjà appris des sorts ? Je veux dire… On ne peut pas faire de magie en dehors de l'école ! »

Lily haussa les épaules tout en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Mes parents sont Moldus, » dit-elle en se rasseyant. « Alors j'ai préféré lire mes manuels scolaires pendant l'été, et j'en ai profité pour apprendre quelques sorts – seulement en théorie, bien sûr, pas en pratique. »

Sirius haussa les épaules en murmurant un « Ah bon », et personne ne parla pendant un bon moment. Lily en profita pour sortir _L'histoire de Poudlard_ de son sac en espérant pouvoir le terminer. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Nawei sortir timidement un carnet à dessin et se mettre à dessiner. Mary était elle aussi plongée dans un livre alors que Sirius se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre.

Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse, et Lily abandonna bien vite l'idée d'essayer de déterminer où ils se trouvaient. La journée s'annonçait ensoleillée, et elle en était à la biographie de Rowena Serdaigle quand la porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent, les faisant tous sursauter.

« Désolé, ça a été plus long que prévu, j'ai du négocier avec la dame pour… »

Mais le garçon aux bras surchargés de bonbons en tous genres s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'il posait son regard sur Lily. Il la fixa derrière ses lunettes, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Lily, de son côté, était aussi mal en point : elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mais aucun son n'en sortait.

« Hé, Jamesie, elles viennent en ami… » commença Sirius avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mais le garçon aux cheveux en bataille ne lui prêta pas attention.

« _Toi _! » s'écrièrent Lily et lui à l'unisson.

« …et plus si affinités… » termina Sirius, mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit les regards haineux que se lançaient les deux enfants.

Il se leva de son siège, l'air perplexe.

« Vous vous connaissez ou c'est moi qui délire ? »

Ignorant la question de Sirius, James continua, les yeux ronds :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Lily soupira d'exaspération et de surprise.

« La même chose que toi, je suppose. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait à James Potter, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui répondre méchamment. Il fallait dire que, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'est-à-dire depuis leur tendre enfance, James Potter et Lily Evans ne savait faire que se chamailler à longueur de journée. Et, même s'ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué, même sous la torture, ils adoraient se taquiner l'un l'autre.

« Impossible. » souffla James en fixant Lily comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Et pourquoi ça, Potter ? »

Autre bizarrerie, James et Lily refusaient tous deux de s'appeler par leurs prénoms. C'était une sorte de tradition. Ils se nommaient « Potter » ou « Evans », mais jamais « James »ou « Lily ». D'ailleurs, il était impensable, pour l'un et l'autre, de faire autrement.

« Parce que si tu étais une sorcière, je l'aurais remarqué. » répliqua James d'un ton cassant. « Pourtant, il ne s'est jamais rien passé de bizarre lorsque j'étais en ta présence. »

« Et le bol de porridge sur la tête de ta tante Ernestine, tu crois que c'était qui ? La fée Clochette ? » claqua Lily d'un ton ironique et avec un sourire victorieux.

James parut un moment décontenancé, mais il se ressaisit vite et protesta aussitôt :

« Non, pour le bol de porridge, c'était moi. »

« Non, moi. C'était moi qu'elle avait énervée, pas toi. »

« Elle t'a appelée Mrs James Potter ! C'est mon nom, j'étais aussi concerné que toi ! »

Lily, rouge de fureur, s'était levée à présent. Les autres spectateurs observaient la scène avec des yeux ronds.

« C'était beaucoup plus insultant pour moi ! » s'écria Lily.

« Et tu crois que d'être considéré comme ton mari est plus insultant que d'être ma femme ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

« Non, en aucun cas ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« SI ! »

« NON ! »

« Si, si, si et si ! »

« Non, non, non et non ! »

« STOOOOOOOOP ! »

Lily et James cessèrent aussitôt leur petite tirade. Sirius semblait plongé dans le désarroi le plus total.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Il fixa James avec un air de chien battu, qui, après un regard venimeux à Lily, alla s'asseoir à sa place. Lily, encore rouge de colère, ramassa ses affaires et alla s'installer entre Sirius et Mary. Elle refusait catégoriquement de passer le reste du voyage à côté de ce mal peigné.

« Bon… » commença Sirius en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à Lily et James. « Jamesie… Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode. »

James regarda une dernière fois Lily avant de répondre :

« Evans et moi, on se connaît depuis qu'on est tous petits. Nos mères avaient suivi le même cours de danse, et se sont perdues de vue. Et puis, quatre ans après notre naissance, elles se sont rencontrées dans un magasin. Depuis, elles ne se sont plus quittées, et j'ai l'horrible impression qu'Evans va finir par s'installer chez moi tellement elle et sa famille me rendent visite. »

« Si tu crois que ça me plait, à moi, de devoir passer la moitié de mes vacances en compagnie d'un crétin à lunettes tel toi ! » répliqua Lily en jetant à James son regard le plus noir.

« Heu… »

Sirius semblait assez mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Mary. Elle regardait Lily et James comme s'ils débarquaient de la planète Mars, les yeux grands ouverts, et semblait vouloir à tout prix s'éloigner le plus possible de ces bêtes féroces. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Nawei qui , elle, semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de la part de la jolie rousse.

« Tes parents sont Moldus, eux, non ? » demanda calmement James à Lily.

Lily fut étonnée du ton de son ennemi, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Oui. » répondit-elle, la tête haute.

Elle prit son livre et entreprit de commencer à lire, mais son regard se portait toujours sur la même phrase.

« C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont rien dit quand tu as reçu ta lettre ! Ils ont cru que mes parents étaient Moldus ! » s'exclama James, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« rès perspicace, Potter. »it remarquer Lily avec froideur.

Et, sans aucune raison apparente, James éclata de rire. Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, tandis que Lily pensait sérieusement à l'envoyer dans un asile. Peut-être qu'une bonne potion de Tranquillité ferait l'affaire…

« Ca veut dire que je vais devoir te supporter une année entière ? » souffla James entre deux éclats de rire.

Non, pour lui, c'était définitivement la camisole. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à la fin, à celui-là ?

« Sept en fait. » ronchonna Lily sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Oh non ! »

James mima sa propre mort par pendaison, et Sirius éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Sept années ? pensa Lily avec consternation. Mais comment allait-elle faire pour survivre _sept années_ avec un abruti pareil comme camarade de classe ?

« Heureusement, on ne sera sûrement pas dans la même maison, merci Merlin ! » dit James avec un air soulagé. « Tu iras à Serdaigle, pour sûr. »

Lily leva finalement les yeux de son livre, qu'elle lisait sans vraiment le lire, et regarda James d'un air perplexe.

« Et pourquoi ça, Potter ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle savait que Serdaigle était la maison des travailleurs, et qu'elle s'y sentirait parfaitement à sa place, mais l'entendre de la bouche de son pire ennemi la faisait douter.

« Parce que seuls les Serdaigle sont assez cinglés pour lire _L'histoire de Poudlard_ et tous leurs manuels scolaire avant même d'être à l'école. » dit James d'un air triomphant en regardant le livre que Lily tenait à la main. « N'ai-je pas raison, mon cher Sirius ? »

« Tout à fait raison, mon cher Jamesie. »

Lily rougit violemment.

« Il fallait bien que je me renseigne sur le monde sorcier. » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix en se tassant sur son siège. « Mes parents sont Moldus et… »

« Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Lily jolie. » la coupa Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

Lily lui rendit son sourire et replongea la tête dans son livre, encore rougissante. Elle ne dit plus rien de toute la matinée, ce qui eut le don d'énerver James. Il cherchait par tous les moyens de lui faire décoller les yeux de _L'histoire de Poudlard_. _A croire qu'il ne peut pas se passer de moi_, pensa Lily avec consternation.

Elle n'écouta les conversations que d'une oreille, mais apprit néanmoins que toute la famille de James était sorcière et avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, et que le père de Mary était un moldu et sa mère une sorcière. Mais elle n'entendit rien à propos de la famille de Sirius et de celle de Nawei.

Elle est venue avec sa grand-mère, pensa Lily, peut-être qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à ses parents ? A cette pensée, la gorge de Lily se serra et elle se promit de ne rien lui demander à moins qu'elle ne vienne vers elle.

La famille de Sirius, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, était elle aussi entièrement sorcière. Mais Lily et les autres n'avaient pas eu droit à plus d'information. Seul James semblait être au courant, car il regardait Sirius avec un air compatissant, mais semblait décidé à ne pas trahir son ami. Peut être avait-il une qualité parmi sa tonne de défaut ? « Non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, là, Lily ? C'est de Potter dont tu parle ! »

Mais Lily ne put pas continuer à ignorer son pire ennemi quand il glissa dans la conversation qu'elle était une piètre danseuse.

« Comment oses-tu ? » hurla Lily en se levant d'un bond, faisant valser _L'histoire de Poudlard_ par la même occasion. « Je te signale que c'est aussi _ta_ mère qui m'a appris à danser ! »

« N'empêche que tu danses comme un éléphant en tutu rose. » répliqua James en haussant les épaules.

« QUOI ? » hurla Lily de plus belle. « Comment… ? Oh et puis zut ! »

Elle se rassit à côté de Sirius, le visage rouge et les yeux lançant des Avada Kedavra. Il n'y avait décidément que James Potter pour la mettre dans cet état-là.

« Je ne vais pas m'énerver pour un petit crétin dans ton genre, Potter. » siffla-t-elle, plus pour se convaincre elle-même.

« Ravi de te l'entendre dire, Evans. » dit James en s'installant plus confortablement sur son siège. « Je dois t'avouer que tes insultes m'ont manquées, cet été. Ne pas pouvoir t'appeler Madame Pipi à tout bout de champs a été assez frustrant… »

Lily fulminait. Comment cet imbécile à la cervelle de moineau pouvait-il rester aussi calme ?

« Pourrais-je savoir d'où tu tiens ce surnom stupide ? » demanda-t-elle les dents serrées en tâchant de se contrôler. « Parce que crétin fini, attardé mental, idiot sans cervelle et imbécile à lunettes, ça te décrit très bien, mais « _Madame Pipi_ », je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi ! »

« C'est très simple, en fait, Evans, » répondit James, toujours d'un calme effrayant. « C'est à ça que tu m'as fait pensé la première fois que je t'ai vue. »

Lily le dévisagea, incrédule, avant de réponde d'un ton cinglant :

« Je te signale au passage, Potter, que la première fois que nous nous sommes vus, nous avions à peine quatre ans, et il est scientifiquement impossible que tu te rappelle quelle impression du as eue en me voyant ! »

Elle était fière de sa réponse, mais c'était sans compter l'excellente mémoire de James et sa connaissance du monde magique.

« Et moi je te dis qu'il est magiquement possible que je m'en souvienne, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! Je peux même te mimer la scène ! »

Et, sous l'œil attentif des autres occupants du compartiment, il se mit à genoux sur le sol et se mit à se dandiner d'un air ennuyé.

« Dzames, » dit-il d'une petite voix aiguë, « Pourrais-tu me montrer où sont les petits coins, s'il-te plait ? »

Sirius éclata de rire, et même Nawei et Mary esquissèrent un sourire. Lily, quand à elle, claqua sa langue d'un air furieux. Merlin, qu'elle détestait James Potter !

« Peut-être que la première fois qu'on s'est vu j'avais une envie pressante, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'appeler _Madame Pipi_ ! »

« Bien sûr que si. » la contredit James d'un air paisible en allant se rasseoir.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti, Potter. » marmonna Lily en ramassant son livre et en commençant à lire.

« Et toi une enquiquineuse. »

Lily ne leva même pas les yeux de _L'histoire de Poudlard_ lorsqu'elle répondit :

« Binoclard dépourvu de matière grise. »

« Cochonnet aux cheveux roux. »

« Attardé mental. »

« Veracrasse pleine de furoncles. »

Lily n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une veracrasse, mais il était hors de question que James s'en rende compte. Elle avait sa fiert !

« Handicapé de la baguette. » enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt. (_NdA_ _: Veuillez avoir l'obligeance, chers lecteurs, de ne pas méprendre les paroles de Lily. Elle a 11 ans, elle n'est pas encore victime de débordements hormonaux divers…_)

« Siphonnée du chapeau. » répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac.

« Face de rat. »

James parut réfléchir un instant, puis eut un sourire machiavélique. Mais il devait savoir qu'il y avait des choses à ne pas dire avec Lily Evans.

« Tu ressembles terriblement à ta sœur, tu sais ? »

Là, Lily n'y tint plus. Elle claqua son livre d'un coup sec et se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Elle fixa son pire ennemi de ses yeux vert émeraude, et – tout le monde était témoin – si un seul regard pouvait tuer, James Potter serait déjà mort une bonne douzaine de fois.

« Je m'en vais. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique, tout en ramassant ses affaires. « Tu fais ce que tu veux, Nawei, mais moi, je refuse de rester une minute de plus avec cet imbécile à moins de 15 mètres de moi. »

Nawei sembla un moment décontenancée, mais elle finit par se lever.

« Je te suis. » dit elle en prenant sa malle et la cage de sa chouette.

« Viens, Gribouille. » dit Lily.

Le chat la suivit docilement et, après un dernier regard meurtrier à un James complètement déboussolé, Lily sortit du compartiment, suivie de près par Nawei.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Et puis c'est qui cette fée Crochette ? »

Lily fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de James pour ne pas se faire interroger par Nawei. Elle avança dans le couloir, à présent complètement désert, mais se rendit bien vite compte de son erreur :les compartiments étaient pleins à craquer, elles ne pourraient jamais en trouver un libre.

« Heu… Lily ? »

Lily se retourna vers Nawei, qui la contemplait avec un air dubitatif. La sorcière se sentit brusquement coupable d'avoir emmené son amie avec elle.

« On va trouver un compartiment. » assura la rousse en reprenant sa route.

De toute façon, il était hors de question pour Lily de retourner dans le compartiment de James Potter, et tant pis si elle devait s'installer dans le couloir.

Elles parcoururent le train dans toute sa longueur et finirent par trouver, à leur grand bonheur, un compartiment vide. Enfin non, pas tout à fait. Un garçon était assis sur l'une des baquettes, le regard plongé dans un livre. Il semblait coupé du monde extérieur, quelques mèches châtains clairs tombant devant ses yeux, le teint pâle et l'air paisible.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Nawei, qui acquiesça. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, comme si elle avait peur que le garçon se brise au moindre son. Il sembla d'ailleurs ne pas remarquer leur présence, et Lily dut se racler la gorge pour qu'il lève enfin la tête, sans pour autant paraître surpris.

Lily eut alors l'une des plus étranges visions de sa vie : en dépit de son teint pâle, presque maladif, de ses cernes sous les yeux et de ses cheveux qui tombaient négligemment devant son visage, le garçon avait les yeux les plus magnifiques qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. D'une couleur dorée, ils brillaient de tristesse mais aussi de maturité, et elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais ce fut principalement sur Nawei qu'il dirigea son regard. Ses yeux couleur miel s'étaient plongés dans les iris sombres de la petite sorcière. Il sembla vouloir rompre le contact, mais finit par le maintenir. Ils se contemplèrent comme ça pendant ce qui sembla à Lily une éternité. Ils avaient l'air de se jauger l'un l'autre, comme si une connexion s'étaient établie entre eux par le seul contact visuel.

Finalement, Lily, mal à l'aise, rompit le silence.

« Heu… est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

Le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre d'un air absent :

« Oui… Oui, bien sûr. » Ses yeux évitaient à présent le regard de Nawei. « Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. »

« Lily Evans. » dit celle-ci en lui présentant sa main.

Il la serra brièvement, et Nawei s'avança doucement, les yeux toujours fixés sur le garçon.

« Nawei Tong Shen. » dit l'asiatique comme un automate.

Lupin eut l'air mal à l'aise. Il lui serra la main, encore plus brièvement que pour Lily, et retourna à son livre. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Nawei, qui avait toujours la main en l'air, et qui regardait Remus avec un regard étrange, comme hypnotisé. Elle s'empressa de la pousser sur l'une des banquettes, voulant éviter à tout prix qu'elle lui fasse une syncope. Mais pourquoi Remus Lupin la mettait dans un état pareil ?

Lily préféra laisser toutes ses questions de côté, afin de finir L'histoire de Poudlard. Ils allaient arriver au château le soir-même !

Elle ne vit plus James ni Sirius pendant un bon moment, ce qui lui allait très bien, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait rien contre Sirius, mais le simple fait qu'il soit ami avec James le rabaissait dans son estime. Nawei dessinait à côté d'elle, mais refusait que Lily voit ses dessins, tandis que Gribouille ronronnait paisiblement sur l'un des nombreux sièges libres. Le mystérieux Remus Lupin, quant à lui, ne quittait pas son livre des yeux.

Mais ce fut lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement que tout dégénéra. Lily, s'attendant à voir James, leva la tête avec un regard assassin, qui se fanât aussitôt quand elle remarqua qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Un grand garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs la fixait de ses yeux froids, avec à ses côtés deux gorilles à l'air stupide et deux filles qui se ressemblaient assez, malgré que l'une soit blonde et l'autre brune, tandis qu'une bande de garçons, de toute évidence plus jeunes, se tenaient derrière lui. Le nez et le menton du garçon étaient pointus, et son teint était extrêmement pâle.

« Tiens tiens… » dit-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. « Laissez-moi deviner… Une Sang Pur, un Sang-mêlé, et… sûrement une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il y en a pour tous les goûts ici… »

Sang Pur ? Sang-mêl ? Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Des cris se firent entendre dans le couloir, mais le garçon ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, la Sang-de-Bourbe. » continua-t-il en regardant Lily. « C'est pour Tong Shen qu'on est venu. »

Hein ? Pour Nawei ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Et pourquoi l'appelait-il Sang-de-Bourbe ? Lily n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais, le temps qu'elle assimile tout ce que venait de dire la garçon, il s'était avancé dans le compartiment et se tenait devant Nawei.

« Je sais que tu viens d'une famille de sorciers très puissants, Tong Shen. » dit-il. « Laisse-moi me présenter : Lucius Malefoy, cinquième année. »

Il s'attendait visiblement à ce que son nom provoque une quelconque réaction, mais seule Nawei sembla un moment pétrifiée. Les cris au dehors se faisaient de plus en plus perçants.

« Je te propose de te joindre à nous. » dit-il en désignant du doigt tous les garçons qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. « Nous formons un groupe de gens biens et tu serais la bien-venue dans nos rangs, avec une famille telle que la tienne. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Nawei ouvrit grand les yeux alors que le garçon lui présentait sa main, et regarda successivement Malefoy, Lily, Remus, la bande de garçons, puis à nouveau Malefoy.

« Non, désolée, ça ne m'intéresse pas. » dit elle dignement.

Lily fut époustouflée par la réponse de son amie. Pas agressive, ni méchante, mais ferme et sans réplique. Malefoy la fixa avec une air ahuri, semblant ne pas comprendre qu'elle refuse son offre.

« Tu es sûre ? » siffla-t-il. « Parce que je ne te le proposerai qu'une seule fois, et il n'est jamais bon de refuser l'offre d'un Malefoy. »

Malefoy se rapprochait dangereusement de la petite sorcière, et Lily eut peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Elle s'apprêtait à agir, mais une autre personne fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« Laisse-la tranquille. »

Lily vit que Remus Lupin s'était levé, baguette en main, et semblait avoir conservé son air calme et passif. Mais en l'observant pus attentivement, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui contestait son calme. Quelque chose d'_effrayant_. Malefoy en fut décontenancé, mais il s'approcha tout de même du garçon, qui était beaucoup plus petit que lui.

« Lupin, c'est ça ? Oui, ton père écrit des livres pour les enfants sorciers. Mais ta mère, elle fait quoi, dis moi ? »

Les yeux de Remus se rétrécirent.

« Elle est pharmacienne. » répondit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Malefoy scia. Il était incapable de regarder Remus Lupin dans les yeux, mais cacha sa faiblesse en se tournant vers Nawei.

« Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ? Tu en es certaine ? »

« Mais puisqu'elle vous dit qu'elle ne veut pas ! »

Lily s'arrêta, pétrifiée. Qui donc avait dit ça ?

Tout le monde la fixait, l'air incrédule.

_Oh, Merlin, je crois bien que c'est moi !_

« Qui t'a permis de parler, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? » cingla Malefoy.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de permission pour pouvoir parler. » répondit-elle, s'étonnant de sa propre audace, tout en se levant et en faisant face à Malefoy. « On est dans un pays libre, non ? »

Le garçon la fixa de ses petits yeux froids, un air dégoûté sur le visage. C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à Pétunia, comme ça ! pensa Lily. Mais, malgré ces pensées frivoles, elle était morte de trouille. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés, poitrine était tellement oppressée qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait finir par étouffer. Gribouille, alerté, s'avança vers lui et commença à miauler d'un air menaçant. Puis il y eut plusieurs détonations provenant du couloir, et enfin une explosion.

« On s'en va. » marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Toute la petite bande disparut de leur vue, seuls Malefoy, les deux filles et les deux gorilles étaient encore là.

« On se reverra, la Sang-de-Bourbe, et tu payeras le prix de ton insolence. » dit Malefoy avant de tourner les talons.

Lily contempla un moment l'endroit où se tenaient les trois infâmes garçons quelques secondes plus tôt, puis se laissa tomber lourdement sur son siège.

« Ca va ? » demanda Remus avec inquiétude.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent doucement, encore sous le choc. Quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas précipités retentirent du couloir, et deux silhouettes apparurent à nouveau dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ca va ? » demandèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

Remus Lupin les regarda avec surprise, et puis répondit finalement.

« Heu… Oui, moi ça va, mais pour elles, c'est bien moins sûr. »

James et Sirius dirigèrent leur regard vers les deux filles. En effet, elles n'avaient pas l'air dans leur état normal : Lily avait du mal à accepter qu'elle venait d'insulter un cinquième année, tandis que Nawei semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer sur son siège.

« On a essayé de venir plus tôt, » dit Sirius en refermant la porte. « Mais ces crétins nous ont empêchés de sortir du compartiment. On a du en arriver aux mains. »

« Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui avez causé tout ce grabuge ? » demanda Remus avec un sourire.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent avec fierté.

« Mes félicitations. » dit Lupin avec admiration. « Pas trop de casse ? »

« Oh non, répondit James, dont l'arcade sourcilière passait pas toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. « Le bilan n'a pas été trop lourd : quelques bras tordus, deux ou trois chevilles foulées, une petite dizaine de dents cassées et pas mal de bleus. »

« Mais rien de grave, vraiment. » assura Sirius dont les cheveux avaient roussi par endroits. « Je m'appelle Sirius Black, et cet abruti complètement amoché, c'est James Potter. »

« Remus Lupin. » dit celui-ci en leur présentant sa main.

Lily, par on ne sait quel miracle, parvint à remarquer que Sirius et James étaient aussi perturbés par le regard du garçon, mais pas autant que Nawei.

« On peut s'asseoir ? » demanda Sirius en désignant un siège à côté de Remus.

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit celui-ci.

« Ce Malefoy, il ne vous a rien demandé ? » interrogea James en s'asseyant. « Parce qu'il à proposé à Sirius de rejoindre un stupide groupe de « _gens biens_ », comme ils disent. »

Lily fit un grand effort pour lui répondre.

« Si, à Nawei aussi, mais on a réussi à les faire partir, Remus et moi. »

« Ils ne sont pas très commodes. On a eu peur qu'ils vous fassent du mal. » dit James sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Aussitôt après, il porta la main à sa bouche avec un air horrifié.

Lily venait-elle de rêver ? Avait-il vraiment dit qu'il avait eu peur que cet horrible garçon leur fasse du mal ?

« Vous… Vous êtes venus pour nous sauver ? » demanda-t-elle sans se rendre compte elle non plus de ce qu'elle disait.

« Mais bien sûr, Lily jolie, » affirma Sirius avec un grand sourire « Tu en doutais ? »

« N… Non. » articula Lily avec difficulté.

Elle remarqua que James était rouge comme une pivoine, mais était encore trop secouée pour le narguer. _Elle avait insulté un cinquième année_…Bon, d'accord, un cinquième année, bête et méchant, mais un cinquième année quand même ! Merlin, dans quelle pétrin s'était-elle fourrée ?

« Et Mary ? » demanda soudain Nawei, qui semblait sortir de sa transe.

« Elle est partie dans un compartiment rempli de filles juste avant que ces abrutis n'arrivent. » répondit Sirius en sortant un jeu de carte de sa poche. « Une petite partie ? » proposa-t-il aux autres.

Seuls Remus et James acceptèrent, Lily et Nawei n'avaient pas vraiment la tête à ça. Remus venait de remporter leur première part quand Lily se décida à poser la question qui lui titillait l'esprit depuis l'arrivée de Malefoy.

« C'est pas juste ! » s'indignait Sirius. « J'étais sûr de la gagner, cette manche ! »

« Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à vous dire. » dit Remus avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. « Stratégie ! »

« Hein ? » s'étonna James. « Ca veut dire que tu viens de remporter toutes mes chocogrenouilles en te triturant la cervelle ? Non, ça, je refuse d'y croire. C'était juste de la chance ! »

Remus fit la moue.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, z'allez toujours perdre si vous ne suivez pas mes conseils. »

« C'est quoi, une Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Tut le monde se tourna vers Lily, y compris Nawei, assez surpris par la question et l'air très mal à l'aise.

« C'est… » commença James en se mordant la lèvre. « C'est une insulte qu'utilisent les sorciers de Sang Pur pour désigner un sorcier ou une sorcière née de parents moldus. »

Lily réfléchit un instant. Alors, il l'avait insultée aussi, ce Malefoy, en la traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Elle n'était donc pas si en tord que ça.

« Mais… Est-ce si mal que ça, d'avoir des parents moldus ? » demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Elle ne se sentait pas prête à vivre dans un monde où tous les gens qu'elle rencontrait la méprisaient.

« Non ! » s'exclama James, un peu trop fort, avant de reprendre plus bas. « Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste ce que pense les sorciers de Sang Pur, c'est-à-dire les personnes qui ne comptent que des sorciers dans leur famille et… »

« Mais alors pourquoi toi tu ne me détestes pas ? » questionna Lily sans réaliser ce qu'elle disait. » Tu es un sorcier de Sang Pur, non ? »

« Oui, mais non, enfin si, mais… »

James soupira, voyant qu'il s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Sirius, à son grand bonheur, vint à son secours.

« Toutes les familles de Sang Pur ne sont pas comme ça, » expliqua-t-il. « La famille Malefoy est réputée pour avoir une très haute opinion d'elle même et de mépriser les moldus et les enfants de moldus. Celle de James n'est pas du tout comme ça, ni celle de Nawei, je suppose. Mais la mienne… »

Lily vit James lui jeter un bref regard avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

« … la mienne est un peu comme celle des Malefoy. »

Cette nouvelle jeta un froid sur le compartiment. Seul James semblait regarder Sirius avec un air compatissant.

« Mais… » dit soudain Nawei. « Toi… Tu n'es pas… »

« Bien sûr que non. » la coupa Sirius d'un ton ferme. « Je suis très différent de ma famille, je la déteste et c'est réciproque. Les deux filles qu'il y avait avec Malefoy, c'était Narcissa et Bellatrix, mes cousines. »

Lily ne dit rien. Sirius paraissait pourtant tellement gentil… Comment pouvait-il être de la même famille que des filles qui côtoyaient un garçon tel que Lucius Malefoy ?

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un bon moment. James et Sirius se faisaient terrassés par Remus aux cartes, Lily terminait tranquillement L'histoire de Poudlard et Nawei continuait à dessiner – sans toute fois accepter de lui montrer son travail.

Lily remarqua cependant que Remus jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Nawei, et réciproquement. Ce deux là sont définitivement bizarres, pensa-t-elle.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Voilà le premier chapitre de l'introduction ! Si vous avez aimé, je suis aux anges, si pas, allez directement au chapitre 3, c'est là que l'intrigue principale commence ;-)**


	2. Quand Lily fait la causette à un couvrec...

_Ma sœur me déteste, mes amies sont dingues, mon père a l'air d'avoir vécu toute sa vie avec un Détraqueur, je côtoie un loup-garou, un prof m'a prise en grippe, un psychopathe a pour objectif d'exterminer les moldus, et par dessus tout, mon pire ennemi est tombé amoureux de moi. Merlin, je crois que je deviens folle !_

_Merci à mes deux premières revieweuses, **Lisandra** et **Didie.m** ! _

**Lissandra** : En fait, au début je voulais m'appeler Click, mais le pseudo était déjà pris, alors j'ai choisi Click La Magnifique. Et puis je me suis dit, autant prendre tous les qualificatifs mégalos que je pouvais trouver ! Et ça donne ça !

**Chapitre 2 : Quand Lily fait la causette à un couvre-chef **

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Note importante** **: Les 2 premiers chapitres de cette fiction ne sont qu'une sorte d'introduction. S'il vous prend l'envie d'aller directement au chapitre 3, je ne vous blâmerai pas. C'est ma première fiction, et j'avoue que les deux premiers chapitres sont assez lourds…**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Ce ne fut que quand Sirius parla un peu trop fort qu'elle remarqua ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle leva les yeux de son livre en fronçant les sourcils d'un air suspicieux, et vit qu'ils s'étaient installés en rond et parlaient très bas, de peur qu'on les entende.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » demanda Lily d'un ton qu'elle voulait réprobateur.

Les trois garçons lèvent la tête en même temps et leur offrirent leur plus beau sourire angélique.

« Ca tombe bien que tu nous le demandes, Evans, parce qu'on va avoir besoin de toi. » dit James.

« Avoir besoin de _moi_ ? »

« Oui, de toi, Lily Jolie. » confirma Sirius.

Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle avec un air conspirateur. Lily fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils : que mijotaient-ils ?

« Et bien voilà, » expliqua Sirius. « Tu te souviens, tantôt, quand tu m'as séché les cheveux à l'aide d'un sort ? » Lily acquiesça. « Et bien, on se demandait si tu n'en connaissais pas d'autres comme ça… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous complotez ? » s'étonna Nawei en s'approchant d'eux.

« On voudrait… heu… faire une farce à quelqu'un. » dit James d'un ton hésitant.

« Et à qui ? » demanda sévèrement Lily. « Et, plus important, pour quel motif ? »

Les trois garçons s'échangèrent un coup d'œil embarrassé.

« A la Furie, » dit Sirius, « Pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. »

« Et pourquoi t'a-t-elle versé de l'eau sur la tête ? »

« Heu… Parce que… On s'est rencontrés au Chemin de Traverse, James, elle et moi, et… » continua Sirius, de plus en plus embêté, « … Et on s'est arrangé pour que sa boule de glace atterrisse sur sa tête. »

Lily les regarda un instant, l'air incrédule.

« Alors vous êtes quitte, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. » trancha-t-elle en replongeant dans son livre.

« Allez, Evans, soit sympa, apprends nous un ou deux sorts… »

La jeune sorcière releva aussitôt la tête. Mais où était passée la fierté de James Potter ?

« Et c'est toi qui me demandes ça, Potter ? »

James parut choqué, mais reprit vite contenance. Ils continuèrent à tanner Lily pendant plus de dix minutes, et elle finit par céder.

« D'accord, d'accord, d'accord ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec agacement. « Mais alors après, vous me laissez tranquille ! »

« Tu peux compter sur nous, Lil' ! » assura Sirius avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils se décidèrent finalement pour un sort qui devait changer la belle couleur blonde des cheveux de leur victime en noir d'ébène. Assurément, elle ne serait pas contente. Lily fut étonnée de la facilité déconcertante dont fit preuve le jeune Black. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois essais avant de maîtriser parfaitement le sort. James et Remus durent faire plusieurs essais, mais ne se débrouillaient pas mal non plus.

Quand enfin ils furent prêts, ils sortirent du compartiment avec un air machiavélique. Lily retourna à son livre, enfin tranquille, mais remarqua néanmoins que Nawei avait arrêté de dessiné. Son carnet à dessin était posé à côté d'elle et elle contemplait distraitement le paysage au dehors.

« Nawei ? »

La jeune sorcière fut tirée de sa rêverie et se tourna vers Lily.

« Tu as fini de dessiner ? Je peux voir maintenant ? »

La jolie asiatique rougit quelque peu mais finit pas acquiescer. Elle présenta timidement son carnet à Lily, et retourna aussitôt à la fenêtre. La rouquine l'ouvrit sans se faire prier. Et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Le visage paisible de Remus Lupin était représenté trait pour trait, ses magnifiques yeux regardant vers le bas (sûrement plongés dans un livre.) Quelques mèches lui tombaient dans le visage, et il avait un air doux et serein à la fois. Jamais Lily n'avait contemplé une telle merveille.

« C'est magnifique, » souffla-t-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur le chef d'œuvre.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda timidement la petite sorcière, avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Bien sûr ! Je n'ai jamais vu un portrait aussi beau ! »

Nawei sourit timidement, et Lily lui repassa le carnet. Ce dessin était une preuve : il s'était bien passé quelque chose entre Remus Lupin et Nawei Tong Shen lors de leur arrivée dans le compartiment.

Mais bientôt, un hurlement perçant se fit entendre. Lily releva la tête, surprise, mais elle se rappela soudain lorsqu'elle vit Remus, James et Sirius entrer dans le compartiment, essoufflés.

« Ca a marché ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Elle a l'air d'un corbeau maintenant, vous devriez voir ça, c'est hil… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une silhouette entrait en coup de vent dans le compartiment. Ils se retrouvèrent tous nez à nez avec la Furie, comme l'avait surnommée Sirius, qui, cependant, avait les cheveux encore plus noirs que ceux de James et Sirius.

« SIRIUS BLACK ! » hurla-t-elle.

Sirius se tourna vers elle, baguette au poing.

« Oui, ma Furie ? » demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

Mais la Furie en question ne semblait pas être là pour discuter. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Sirius, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« Sache une chose, Black, » dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. « Renseigne-toi sur tes ennemis avant d'attaquer ! »

Et, sous les yeux ébahis de tous, ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur naturelle. Elle n'avait fait aucun geste, aucun mouvement de baguette. C'était tout simplement arrivé, comme ça.

Elle lui sourit comme une chasseuse chassant sa proie, murmura quelques mots et s'en alla. Sirius se mit alors à cracher de la fumée par sa bouche, ses yeux et ses oreilles. Un air horrifié déforma ses traits, tandis que Lily se précipitait vers lui et prononçait le contre sort :

« _Finite_ _Incantatem_. »

La fumée s'estompa et Sirius put enfin respirer normalement. Il posa alors la question qui tourmentait tous les esprits :

« Comment diable a-t-elle fait ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous, l'air consterné. Elle n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette, (celle-ci était dirigée vers Sirius) et n'avait utilisé aucune formule. Comment cela était-il possible.

« Peut-être… Peut-être que c'est une métamorphomage. » murmura Nawei, le front plissé.

« Une quoi ? » interrogea Lily.

« Mais oui ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Une métamorphomage ! Une personne qui peut changer d'apparence sans utiliser de baguette ! Ma cousine Andromeda en est une ! »

Alors c'était donc ça. Cette fille pouvait changer d'apparence à volonté. Décidément, cette année à Poudlard allait lui réserver bien des surprises.

Le reste du voyage se passa calmement, les trois garçons complotant leur vengeance, Lily lisant _L'histoire de Poudlard_ et Nawei dessinant et lisant. Plusieurs fois, Lily et James eurent de petite altercations, mais jamais rien de grave.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Le château était véritablement immense et aussi magnifique. Lily ne s'était pas attendue à ça !

Les premières années devaient traverser le lac en barque, c'était la tradition. Lily s'installa avec Nawei dans l'une des barques, et les trois garçons prirent place dans une autre, en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et gras que Lily identifia comme appartenant à la bande de Sang Pur de Malefoy. Se trouver en compagnie de ces trois crétins ne l'enchantait guère, apparemment, et il s'était éloigné le plus possible d'eux.

Les deux filles, quand à elles, furent rejointes par la Furie et un autre garçon, les cheveux châtains, les yeux sombres qui brillaient d'appréhension, petit et grassouillet. Elles apprirent qu'il se nommait Peter Pettigrow, mais aucune autre information ne leur fut accordée, le garçon avait bien trop peur de tomber pour avoir le temps de faire causette.

La Furie, quant à elle, fut silencieuse tout le long du voyage, mais Lily remarqua bien vite qu'elle fixait Sirius avec antipathie depuis le début. Ce dernier essayait de faire parler le garçon inconnu, qui refusait obstinément de répondre à leurs questions.

« Et bien quoi ? » entendait Lily. « Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Et enfin, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Le château était encore plus impressionnant de près, avec ses fenêtres éclairées se détachant du fond noir. Le garde-chasse, un homme grand d'au moins quatre mètres aux yeux de Lily et cinq aux yeux de Nawei, les conduisit à l'intérieur, dans une petite pièce juste assez grande pour contenir les élèves, où se tenait une femme à l'allure sévère. Elle portait des lunettes et ses cheveux étaient tenus en un chignon serré.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. » dit-elle. « Je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe. Vous allez bientôt être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, qui ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »

Toute la petite troupe de première année suivit la femme sans broncher. Ils semblaient tous avoir une peur panique de ce qui allait arriver. Lily entendit même un élève demander s'ils devaient passer un test ! S'ils avaient lu l'histoire de Poudlard, ils le sauraient !

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. C'était l'une des pièces les plus merveilleuses que Lily ait jamais vues. Des chandelles flottaient à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, et un plafond magique constellé d'étoiles illuminaient les murs. Quatre grandes tables avaient été disposées devant eux et la dernière table, celle des professeurs, faisait face aux portes.

Un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé trônait sur un tabouret, juste devant la table des professeurs. Puis, soudain, il se mit à chanter, ce qui fit sursauter la plupart des petits sorciers :

_J'ai peut-être pas fière allure,_

_Mais j'suis perspicace, c'est sûr,_

_Mettez-moi sur votre tête,_

_Parce que c'est la tradition,_

_Et pour qu'enfin je décrète,_

_Quelle sera votre maison !_

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_C'est sans doute pour vot' loyauté,_

_Si Serdaigle vous choisit,_

_Le travail n'est pas un soucis,_

_Pour vous ce s'ra Gryffondor,_

_Si vous êtes courageux et forts,_

_Enfin, si c'est Serpentard,_

_C'est qu'vous êtes rusé et roublard._

_Mettez-moi sur votre tête,_

_Et après, place à la fête !_

La chanson fut accueillie par une explosion d'applaudissements, bizarrement plus bruyants à l'une des tables que les trois autres.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et la Choixpeau magique déterminera votre maison. » dit McGonagall en dépliant un parchemin. « Aaron Macey ! »

Une fillette s'approcha en tremblotant du tabouret, s'assit et enfila le Choixpeau. Quelques secondes passèrent puis le Choixpeau hurla :

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Il y eut des applaudissements à la troisième table et la fillette se dirigea vers elle en souriant.

« C'est aussi facile que ça ? » murmura Nawei à Lily.

« Apparemment oui, » répondit cette dernière.

C'était peut-être simple, mais Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse. Dans quelle maison allait-elle être envoyée ? A Serdaigle, comme l'avait dit James ? Lily n'en savait rien, mais espérait qu'elle n'allait pas se retrouver à Gryffondor, sinon elle allait devoir passer sept avec James Potter comme colocataire. Et cette idée ne l'enchantait guerre.

Autre préoccupation, Lily craignait que Nawei et elle soient envoyées dans des maisons différentes. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec la petite asiatique et espérait sincèrement ne pas devoir s'en séparer.

« Avery, Mark ! »

Lily reconnut le garçon aussitôt : c'était un de la bande à Malefoy.

« SERPENTARD ! »

« Black, Sirius ! »

Sirius s'avança sur l'estrade, légèrement pâle. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, où elle trouva Bellatrix et Narcissa, l'une à côté de l'autre, qui semblaient regarder leur cousin avec la plus grande indifférence.

Sirius mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et quelques secondes passèrent. Puis, le Choixpeau ouvrit grand le pli qui lui faisait office de bouche et hurla :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

La table la plus bruyante, celle directement à leur gauche, explosa en applaudissements. Sirius, qui paraissait en même temps soulagé et content de lui, alla s'asseoir à côté d'une grande fille brune qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

« Crowford Daniel ! »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

« Diggle Dedalus ! »

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Lily se sentait de plus en plus anxieuse. Elle serait bientôt appelée.

« Evans Lily ! »

Bingo ! Lily s'avança, tremblante comme une feuille, et s'assit sur le tabouret. Avant que McGonagall lui pose le Choixpeau sur la tête, Lily vit Nawei lui faire un sourire d'encouragement. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête.

« _Ooooh, je vois… Je vois beaucoup de qualités intellectuelles… Une grande soif de connaissance, mais aussi du courage, beaucoup de courage. je crois que la maison Gryffondor est toute choisie pour toi…_ »

« _Non_ ! » protesta Lily. « _Pas à Gryffondor ! Pas avec Potter ! Je n'y survivrai pas_ ! »

« _Pas à Gryffondor ? Tu en es sûre ?_ »

« _Oui, sûre !_ »

« _Alors peut-être que Serdaigle pourrait t'accueillir… Mais non, tu as un tempérament trop vif pour être à Serdaigle… D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais toutes ces histoires pour ne pas allez dans la maison qui t'est destinée ! Une fille telle que toi allant dans la maison des travailleurs ne s'est jamais vu ! Juste à cause de Mr Potter, c'est ça ? Oh, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. J'airai contre les lois de la nature en refusant de t'envoyer à …_ »

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Lily resta pétrifiée. Gryffondor ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Mais quand elle vit la deuxième table exploser en applaudissements et Sirius hurler de le rejoindre, elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James, qui semblait complètement ahuri. Nawei lui souriait, mais son anxiété se lisait sur son visage. Dépitée, Lily alla s'asseoir à côté du jeune Black.

« Et Lily jolie ! » cria-t-il. « Viens, je vais te présenter à ma cousine, Andromeda. Andromeda, voici Lily, on s'est rencontrés dans le train. »

Lily serra la main de la jeune fille en la détaillant. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, qui lui allaient jusque dans le bas du dos, et avait les mêmes yeux noirs et rieurs que son cousin.

« Je suis en sixième année, » dit-elle en lui souriant. « Et ce crétin, c'est mon cousin. »

« Hey ! » s'indigna Sirius.

« Je suis préfète, donc si tu as besoin d'une quelconque information, tu peux t'adresser à moi. »

« Merci. » répondit Lily avec un sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur la répartition.

Une petite sorcière blonde et bouclée fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, et un élève aux cheveux châtains du nom de Thomas Nott se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard.

« Hurley, Kimberley. »

Ce fut au tour de la Furie de s'avancer vers le tabouret. Lily essaya de déceler de l'appréhension, mais elle avait l'air sûre d'elle. Le Choixpeau n'hésita pas un instant :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

La Furie descendit du tabouret et se dirigea vers un petit groupe de Gryffondor qui semblaient être en troisième année, non sans avoir décoché un regard venimeux à Sirius. Ce dernier faisait une grimace indescriptible.

« Joker Adam. »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

« Larry Mary. »

Lily se fit plus attentive.

« SERDAIGLE! »

« Lupin Remus. »

Remus s'avança, tremblant de tous ses membres et enfila le Choixpeau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor.

« Hey, Lup' ! » le salua Sirius alors que le garçon s'asseyait à côté de Lily.

Et la répartition continua. Bientôt, McGonagall en arriva aux P, et Lily se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise.

« Parker Adrian. »

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Peter Pettigrow, le garçon qui avait partagé la barque de Lily, fut envoyé à Gryffondor, après les longues et interminables secondes de réflexion du Choixpeau. Lily s'en étonna. Les Gryffondor n'étaient pas réputés pour être courageux ?

« Potter James. »

Lily sera un peu plus son verre de jus de citrouille, tandis que Sirius faisait de grands signes stupides à son ami. Le Choixpeau fut à peine posé sur la tête de James qu'il s'écria aussitôt :

« GRYFFONDOR! »

L'infime espoir que Lily avait entretenu depuis qu'elle s'était assise à la table des Gryffondors s'effondre aussitôt. James alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, qui lui avait réservé la place, et Lily et lui s'échangèrent des regards meurtriers.

« Rogue Severus. »

Le garçon qui avaient traverse le lac dans la même barque que Sirius, James et Remus s'avança sur l'estrade. Il n'eut pas le temps d'enfiler convenablement le Choixpeau que celui-ci hurlait déj :

« SERPENTARD ! »

En passant devant eux, Lily remarqua que ce garçon était encore plus laid de près que de loin.

Evan Rosier fut lui aussi envoyé à Serpentard, Erwan Stubbs à Poufsouffle et enfin, ce fut le tour de Nawei. Lily lui fit un signe de la main pour l'encourager, mais son amie tremblait toujours comme une folle. Après quelques secondes, le Choixpeau se décida.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Lily hurla presque de joie. Elles n'allaient pas être séparées, elles seraient ensemble ! La jolie asiatique vint s'asseoir à côté de Remus, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les jumelles Cloé et Cléo Weasley furent elles aussi envoyés à Gryffondor, quelques élèves passèrent encore, et la répartition fut terminée.

Dumbledore se leva et fit un discours que les élèves plus âgés disaient traditionnel, et qui racontait en somme : La-Forêt-Interdite-est-interdite, faire-de-la-magie-dans-les-couloirs-est-interdit, et j'ai-fini-mon-discours-merci-et-bon-appétit.

De magnifiques plats apparurent alors devant eux, sous le regard émerveillé de Lily. James et Sirius se jetèrent littéralement sur la nourriture, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Peter Pettigrow : ils mangeait tellement vite que Lily en avait le tournis. Remus, conformément à sa nature calme et paisible, mangeait à son aise, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'oeil qu'il voulait discrets à Nawei. Malheureusement pour lui, Lily était attentive et perspicace, et n'avait pas raté une miette de leur petit manège.

« Tu me dois un Gallion, Jamesie, » dit soudain Sirius après s'être avalé une cuisse de poulet entière.

« Moi ? » s'étonna le garçon aux cheveux en bataille en haussant un sourcil. « Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on a parié tout à l'heure sur la maison où irait Lily jolie. Tu as dit Serdaigle, j'ai dit Gryffondor, j'ai donc gagné, puisque Lily est en face de nous. » conclut Sirius avec un sourire triomphant.

James grogna, plongea une main dans sa poche et donna une pièce d'or à son ami, sous le regard médusé de Lily.

« Vous avez _parié_ sur moi ? »

« Et oui, Evans, c'est la vie ! » s'exclama James en reprenant une énième part de tarte à la mélasse.

Lily se replongea dans la contemplation de son verre de jus de citrouille en ronchonnant. Non mais quel idiot !

« Tu peux me passer le pichet de jus de citrouille, Evans ? »

Lily leva les yeux vers son pire ennemi.

« Tu as juste à étendre le bras, Potter. » claqua-t-elle. « Est-ce trop difficile pour toi ? »

« Non, mais ce serait impoli de devoir me pencher au-dessus de l'assiette de Sirius. » répliqua aussitôt James.

« Tu peux parler de politesse, toi ! » le réprimanda Lily en le foudroyant du regard. « Tu ne m'as même pas dit s'il te plait ! «

Le ton montait inévitablement, et tous les premières années de la table reculaient leur chaise inconsciemment.

« Oh oh, tempête en vue… » murmura Sirius en regardait les deux enfants avec appréhension.

« Est-ce que toi, tu m'as déjà dit une seule fois « s'il te plait » ou « merci » dans ta vie ? » s'énervait James. « Non ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le dire ! »

« C'est valable aussi pour moi ! » cria presque Lily, ses yeux émeraudes lançant des éclairs. « Tu es imperméable à toute chose qui vient de moi, alors à quoi bon être polie ? »

« De toute façon, tu ne sers jamais qu'une petite sainte-nitouche à mes yeux, Evans. » dit James sur le même ton.

« Et toi qu'une petite brute arrogante et égoïste, Potter ! » crache-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle se leva d'un bond, sans remarquer que tous les regards de la grande

« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer le chemin qui mène aux quartiers de Gryffondor, Andromeda ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La jeune fille fut quelque peu décontenancée, mais expliqua néanmoins à Lily comment atteindre la tour Nord.

« Le mot de passe est « _Carpe Diem_ ». » finit-elle.

« Merci » répondit Lily. « On se revoit tantôt, Nawei. »

Et, sans un regard pour James, elle se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle, sous l'œil éberlué de tous les élèves.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le Grand Hall qu'elle se permit de souffler. Une fois de plus, James l'avait faite sortir de ses gonds. Elle se jura que la prochaine fois, ce serait lui qui perdrait son sang froid. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers de marbre au pas de course. Sa dispute avec James lui avait fournit de l'adrénaline à revendre. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai posé le pied sur la première marche, une voix se fit entendre.

« Hey ! Attends ! »

Lily se retourna. Elle connaissait cette voix mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler son propriétaire.

« Lily Evans, c'est ça ? »

C'est à ce moment qu'elle reconnu la longue chevelure blonde, les yeux bleus électriques et le teint de porcelaine. Lily rebroussa chemin, se demandant ce que lui voulait la Furie.

« Heu… Oui. »

« Kimberley Hurley. » dit-elle en lui présentant sa main.

Son ton ferme et franc attestait son caractère fort et Lily sera aussitôt la main qu'elle lui tendait.

« Je t'ai vue avec Potter. » dit-elle sans préambule. « Tu ne t'entends pas avec ces garçons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily, encore frémissante de colère, répondit sans aucune hésitation

« Je déteste James Potter. »

« Je déteste Sirius Black. » dit Kimberley avec un sourire de prédateur. « On ferait un beau duo, à nous deux, non ? »

Lily lui rendit son sourire, mais le sien était plus conspirateur.

« Amies ? » proposa-t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Le sourire de Kimberley s'élargit.

« Amies. » confirma-t-elle en serrant la main de Lily.

« Lily ! »

La rouquine se tourna dans la direction du bruit. Elle vit alors une petite silhouette s'approcher d'elles.

« Tu te rends compte que je viens de traverser la Grande Salle devant tout le monde pour toi ? » annonça Nawei, un peu perturbée par l'étrange compagnie de Lily.

« Et alors ? » s'étonna Kimberley en haussant un gracieux sourcil. « Tu es jolie, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! »

La petite sorcière ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, puis prit un air farouche.

« Mais c'est gênant ! » protesta-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, Kimberley éclata de rire.

« Tu sais que tu me plais, toi ? » s'exclama-t-elle an passant un bras autour des épaules de Nawei.

La petite eut un sourire timide.

« Je crois qu'on fait un beau trio, à nous trois ! » dit Lily en éclatant de rire.

Et, riant et s'étonnant à quel point James Potter et Sirius Black étaient stupides, elles prirent le chemin de la Tour Gryffondor.

Ainsi commença l'amitié entre Nawei Tong Shen, dite « _Nana_ », Kimberley Hurley, appelée plus communément Kim, et Lily Evans, surnommée Lil'.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Voilà le second et dernier chapitre de l'introduction ! Bravo aux courageux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusque là… C'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'on entame les choses sérieuses : Lily est enfin en 6ème année. Un p'tite review S.V.P. !

**Note de fin de chapitre : **

1) S'il vous plait, ne me jetez pas des tomates pour la chanson du Choixpeau magique ! Il était une heure du matin quand je l'ai écrite, et je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à composer une chanson pour le moment Oo… Donc soyez cléments


	3. Quand Lily joue à la dresseuse d'animaux

Réponses aux reviews :

**Charlita** : Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire… On se sent encouragée !

**Cerri**** cherry** : J'avais jamais cru qu'on aurait pu prendre Kim pour Narcissa… Mais bon, c'est pas plus mal ;-) James déjà amoureux ? Ah non, loin de là, en tout cas pas à ce moment-l ! Pour le groupe anti-maraudeur, je préférais ça qu'un groupe où toutes les amies de Lily tombent dans les bras de Sirius et Remus… Pour Nawei et Remus… Ben tu verras, parce que je ne dévoilerai rien dans les réponses aux reviews ! Bizzz et merci !

**Lou** : Ooooooh ! Ben ça alors ! C'est vrai ? Je t'ai conquise avec ma fic ? J'en suis toute émoustillée… Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les fics sur les maraudeurs, et pour Narcissa et Bellatrix, je voulais les mettre, parce qu'après tout, le tome 5 est là, alors autant faire avec (D'ailleurs, contrairement à beaucoup de personnes (pour ne pas dire la quasi totalité Oo) j'ai aimé le tome 5. Moins que les autres, mais quand même) Merci pour le tuyau des reviews anonymes, j'avais pas remarqu ! Bizzz

**Teaolemon** : Merci beaucoup ! Pourquoi tu dis « réconciliée » ? Ils sont pourtant pas méchants … Bon, pour les pronostics, James/Lily c'est sûr, mais pour les autres… Tu verras ! Merci aussi pour le truc des reviews anonymes (j'étais tellement pressée de m'inscrire que ça m'a échapp !) Bye

**Laurelin** : Je sais, c'est pas simple de taper et poster, surtout quand les sites demandent deux formes de mise en page différentes ! Merci de ton infinie patience !!!

**Lisandra** : Moi aussi je t'adore ! T'as été ma première revieweuse, tout de même ! C'est gentil de pousser tes amies à me lire ! Merci merci et encore _merci_ !

**Pichou** : J'espère que t'aimeras la suite… Voilà le chapitre 3 et merci !

Place maintenant au traditionnel petit jingle qui annonce le début de mon chapitre…

_Ma sœur me déteste, mes amies sont dingues, mon père a l'air d'avoir vécu toute sa vie avec un détraqueur, je côtoie un loup-garou, un prof m'a prise en grippe, un psychopathe a pour objectif d'exterminer les moldus, et par-dessus tout, mon pire ennemi est tombé amoureux de moi. Merlin, je crois que je deviens folle !_

**_Chapitre 3 :_** **_Quand Lily joue à la dresseuse d'animaux_**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Note importante**** : Pour ceux qui auraient passé les deux premiers chapitres (l'introduction)**, je vous donne le contexte : Lily et James se connaissent depuis leur tendre enfance et sont (désagréablement) surpris lorsqu'ils se retrouvent ensemble dans le train. Lily se lie d'amitié avec une jeune asiatique, Nawei, ainsi qu'avec Kimberley Hurley, dite « Kim » ou « La Furie » (doux surnom que lui a donné Sirius…). Ce qu'elles ont en commun ? Lily déteste James, Kim déteste Sirius, et Nawei essaie d'être leur « l'élément équilibrant ».

Ce chapitre se déroule pendant l'été précédant la 6ème année de Lily.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lily était assise dans l'herbe, le front plissé, les sourcils légèrement froncés, bref, l'air très concentré. Elle essayait de réfléchir calmement à pourquoi les animagus étaient-ils autant surveillés en Grande-Bretagne alors qu'en Finlande, beaucoup moins, mais était sans cesse distraite par toutes sortes de petites choses. Les oiseaux qui chantaient autour d'elle, les enfants qui criaient joyeusement, ses cheveux qui lui chatouillent le dos, agités par la légère brise tiède qui soufflait…

C'est incroyable à quel point l'esprit humain est complexe. On essaye à toutes forces de ce concentrer sur quelque chose, et si, manque de bol, ce quelque chose nous déplait énormément (un devoir de métamorphose pour Lily dans le cas présent), le cerveau fait tout pour arracher vos yeux de votre travail. C'est comme un système de défense. A la moindre distraction, notre esprit en profite pour nous déconcentrer totalement, et on s'éloigne bien vite du sujet de départ. (_NdA__ : c'est comme ça, que, en plein contrôle de math, on se surprend à penser qu'on a oublié de nourrir le chat ce matin, alors qu'on était en train de mesurer un angle de 34° qui aurait dû en faire 38. Vous ne voyez pas le rapport ? Non ? C'est justement ce que j'essaye d'expliquer_ ;-)

Lily soupira. La métamorphose et elle, elles n'étaient vraiment pas faites pour s'entendre. Oh, ce n'était pas comme en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, non. Lily aimait beaucoup le professeur McGonagall, qu'elle trouvait juste et impartiale. Non. C'était définitivement la matière. La matière qu'elle préférait le moins. Et, par la même occasion, la matière préférée de ce « _crétin de Potter_ ». Lily n'était pas nulle dans cette matière, loin de là. Elle était même à un niveau tout à fait acceptable, par rapport à la classe. Mais pas par rapport à James Potter.

Lily posa sa plume sur son parchemin, l'air avachi. Elle était étendue sur l'herbe de son jardin, vêtue d'une robe légère, et contemplait le ciel bleu avec des yeux rêveurs. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être un oiseau. Voler, complètement libre, dans le ciel azur, sans aucun soucis… Elle aurait très bien pu se procurer ce plaisir en chevauchant un balai volant, à un seul détail près : elle avait le vertige. Et ne pas avoir peur du vide était capital pour pouvoir voler sur un balai. Kim, un de ses meilleures amies, avait bien essayé de la convertir, mais des le premier essai, Lily y avait renoncé. Ca avait été l'une des plus mauvaises expériences de sa courte vie.

Lily se coucha sur le ventre, croisa les bras en guise de coussin et ferma les yeux. Elle était si bien…

C'est alors qu'un cri perçant et particulièrement désagréable lui parvint aux oreilles, venant troubler l'harmonie parfaite qui s'était peu à peu installée entre la jeune fille et ce qui l'entourait. Lily grogna. « _Tempête en vue_ ! » comme dirait Sirius.

« LILY ! »

L'interpellée ouvrit péniblement un œil. Et ce qu'elle vit n'était pas pour lui plaire.

« Lève-toi, faignante ! J'ai à te parler ! »

Lily consentit enfin à se déloger de l'herbe tendre pour se planter devant sa sœur, qui avait les yeux remplis de détermination_. C'est mauvais signe, ça, très mauvais_… pensa Lily en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui glacé de Pétunia.

« J'invite mes amies à dormir à la maison, ce soir. » lança la blonde au brûle pourpoint. « Et je compte sur toi pour rester en dehors de ma vue tout ce temps là. »

Lily lui fit une grimace.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? »

« Mmhh, laisse-moi réfléchir… » dit Pétunia en faisant mine de cogiter intensément.

Lily avait bien envie de lui répondre « _Ca t'arrive souvent, à toi, de réfléchir_ ? », mais elle s'en abstint. _Attendons de voir ce que me propose ma chère sœur_, se dit-elle.

« … En échange ? Rien. » finit par dire Pétunia.

« Et tu penses que je vais rester en dehors de ton champs de vision pour _rien_ ? » demanda sèchement Lily. « Et bien tu te trompes, ma chère, tu te trompes lourdement. »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Pétunia, un sourire moquer sur les lèvres. « Et tu crois que si je parlais à Maman des innombrables lettres d'amour que tu as reçues de James Potter cet été, elle t'offrirait ta robe de mariée ? »

Lily foudroya sa sœur du regard.

« Tu n'oserais pas. » siffla-t-elle, les yeux méchamment plissés.

« Oh si, j'oserais ! » répliqua la blonde de sa langue de vipère. « Je suis persuadée que ça l'intéresserait beaucoup, tout ce courrier secret. Réfléchis-y, soeurette. »

Et elle tourna les talons avec un sourire triomphant. Lily était furieuse. Elle allait devoir déserter sa propre maison à cause de _cet arrogant, cet égoïste, cet attardé_ de Potter. En rage, Lily ramassa ses affaires – à savoir son rouleau de parchemin, sa plume et son encrier – et rentra dans la maison. Elle monta dans sa chambre et jeta le tout sur son lit, avant d'attraper sa veste au vol et de descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Sa mère et son père étaient là, dans la cuisine, Patrick regardant distraitement par la fenêtre et Rose préparant un jus de fruit. Pétunia était là, elle aussi, cachant visiblement quelque chose derrière son dos squelettique. Lily lui jeta un regard noir et se dirigea vers sa mère.

« Ah, Lily ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sortant des verres de l'armoire. « Tu as fini de travailler. Les amies de Pétunia ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je vais vous installer dans le jardin et vous pourrez vous détendre là-bas. »

« Désolée, maman, mais je compte aller chez Grand-père, maintenant. » dit la jeune fille en regardant Pétunia d'un œil mauvais. « Je vous verrai ce soir pour le souper. » (_NdA__ : dîner pour les Français, mais moi je suis une tite Belge alors…_ :-)

Et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Mais à peine l'avait elle franchie qu'un projectile passait par la fenêtre toute proche, et ce à la vitesse grand V, et que Pétunia se mettait à hurler comme une dératée. Lily, d'abord surprise, fit marche arrière le temps de se retrouver en face de sa sœur. Celle-ci semblait en pleine crise de nerf. Elle hurlait en agitant frénétiquement ses bras au dessus de sa tête, dans l'espoir de déloger le hiboux gris qui avait atterri dessus, emmêlant la masse de cheveux blonds et bien coiffés et griffant le cuir chevelu de sa propriétaire.

Lily eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer un éclat de rire. Sa sœur détestait les oiseaux. Elle piquait sa crise à chaque fois que Lily recevait du courrier en sa présence. Résultat, elle évitait tant que possible sa sœur (qui d'ailleurs en était ravie), les volatiles ayant, pour une raison obscure, la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir se nicher sur le haut de son crâne. Lily avait toujours trouvé ça bizarre, mais être une sorcière, en soi, l'était déjà bien plus.

Mrs Evans finit par arriver à déloger tant bien que mal l'oiseau et le confia à Lily, qui s'empressa de monter dans sa chambre pour le soigner et le nourrir. C'était Jack, le hibou de Kim, qui d'habitude n'était pas une catastrophe ambulante. Elle détacha précautionneusement la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte et l'ouvrit.

_Lily,_

La jeune fille arrêta sa lecture. D'habitude, Kim commençait toujours ses lettres par d'innombrables qualificatifs plus saugrenus les uns que les autres, du genre : « _La grande, la puissante, la seule, l'unique Lily que j'ai jamais connue _», ou « _La plus incroyable, la plus surprenante, la plus étonnante Lily qu'il m'ait été donnée de rencontrer._ » Ce n'était certainement pas de Kim. Pourtant, l'écriture était la même, un peu tremblotante, certes, mais ronde et agréable. Lily, intriguée, continua sa lecture.

_Je ne sais pas si tu vas recevoir cette lettre. Je ne sais même pas si je suis réellement en train de te l'écrire, d'ailleurs. Il faudrait que je te le demande à la rentrée._

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la notion du temps, alors excuse moi de ne pas te donner avec précision la date et l'heure. On doit être le 22.Oui, c'est ça, le 22 juillet._

_Il s'est passé quelque chose. Je ne pense pas qu'ils en ont parlé dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Je ne l'ai même pas lue. _

_C'était samedi. Ma grand-mère et ma sœur Jamie sont allées du côté de Bristol pour visiter un site sorcier. Elles adorent la photo, tu sais ? Surtout Jamie. Elles voulaient faire plein de photos de la rivière enchantée. Tu sais, c'est une rivière où l'eau coule à l'envers ? Elles comptaient les faire développer et les offrir à Papa, pour son anniversaire. Mais elles ne sont pas revenues. Enfin, seulement Jamie, mais bien après, il me semble. Elle est revenue avec des sorciers du ministère. Sans grand-mère. Enfin si, avec grand-mère. Mais sans grand-mère quand même. Sans sa vie._

_On ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé. Elles sont parties toutes joyeuses, mais quand elles sont revenues… Jamie ne veut rien nous dire. Ou ne peut rien nous dire, plutôt. Les médicomages pensent que c'est à cause d'un sortilège de mutisme très puissant. Moi non. Je le sais, c'est tout. Je sais ce que ressent ma sœur. On ne voit pas sa grand-mère se faire assassiner sous ses yeux tous les jours._

_J'espère qu'on se reverra,_

_Kimberley._

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Lily s'était laissée tombée sur son lit, ses yeux grand ouverts devenant peu à peu vitreux. La lettre de Kim était dénuée de sens, et pourtant, la dernière phrase était claire. Plus que claire. Comme un poignard en plein cœur. _Assassinée_… Jamie avait vu sa grand-mère se faire assassiner sous ses yeux, alors qu'elle n'avait que 14 ans. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle en était incapable.

Lily posa la lettre sur son lit avec l'impression qu'une demi-douzaine de briques lui étaient tombées dans l'estomac pendant sa lecture. Kim et elle étaient amies depuis leur première année. C'était leur haine envers James Potter et Sirius Black qui les avait rapprochées. Lily l'adorait. Kim était arrogante, inconsidérée, elle n'avait aucun sens de la diplomatie et du tact, elle se laissait facilement emporter, mais elle n'en était pas moins une amie fidèle et compréhensive, avec un humour décapant et une loyauté à toute épreuve. La savoir dans cet état mettait Lily sans dessus-dessous.

La première chose qu'elle pensa à faire, c'est de prendre un bout de papier, n'importe lequel, et de gribouiller dessus. Elle faisait ça dès qu'elle ressentait une émotion particulièrement forte. C'était avant tout pour évacuer le surplus émotif, mais aussi pour Nawei. Son amie était une véritable artiste, et elle avait découvert, bien des années plus tôt, qu'une émotion pouvait être transmise à une œuvre. Ainsi, depuis leur deuxième année, Lily, Kim et Nawei collectaient tous les dessins qui contenaient une émotion pour pouvoir en faire des tableaux. Evidemment, tout le mérite revenait à Nawei, car c'était elle qui extirpait des gribouillages toutes les émotions qu'ils possédaient, qui les canalisait dans sa baguette et qui peignait ensuite. Elle était vraiment très douée. A chaque fois que Lily posait les yeux sur La Dame Blanche, une des œuvres de son amie, elle sentait une tristesse intense l'envahir, et ne pouvait s'en débarrasser qu'en détachant son regard de la belle Dame. C'est ainsi que, pendant toute leur quatrième année, Lily, Nawei et Kim s'étaient acharnées à rependre les murs de leur dortoir, en y mettant toute la joie qu'elles pouvaient. Maintenant, à chaque fois que les Gryffondor pénétraient dans leur entre, elles se sentaient envahie par un immense bonheur. « _Très efficace contre la dépression._ » avait commenté Kim d'un air très satisfait.

En ce moment, Lily aurait bien eu besoin des murs de son dortoir. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas là, et elle devait faire avec. Elle se leva lentement, reprit sa veste et traversa la maison comme un automate. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. De réfléchir et de parler. Depuis la montée en puissance de Voldemort, deux ans auparavant, le monde sorcier était en larmes. C'était attaques sur attaques, assassinats sur assassinats. Et ils étaient là, impuissants. Ils voyaient leurs proches disparaître sous leurs yeux, sans réagir. Bien sûr, le ministère de la magie et Dumbledore faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour arrêter ce malade, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant.

Lily traversa la rue sur laquelle donnait sa maison à toute allure, prit une petite ruelle à gauche, longea le champ qui la bordait et, au bout de quelques minutes de marche intensive, elle arriva sur un chemin de terre très peu fréquenté. Elle commença alors sa petite randonnée pédestre, espérant que ça lui changerait les idées. Mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle aurait dû passer par la route. Il n'y avait rien autour d'elle qu'un paysage désertique, et ne pas pouvoir porter son attention sur autre chose que la terre séchée sous ses pieds ramenait inlassablement ses pensées vers la lettre de Kim. C'était tellement horrible, tellement… inhumain. Comment un homme pouvait-il jouir ainsi du mal des autres ? Comment, à lui tout seul, avait-il pu prendre le pouvoir aussi facilement ? Comment les gens étaient-ils sensés continuer à vivre en dépit de cette menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes ? Comment continuer à sourire quand on sait que des innocents souffrent ? Comment dormir en paix alors que nos proches sont en danger ? Comment…

_Ne plus y penser_, se dit Lily en accélérant le pas. _Marcher… Ne faire que marcher, ne penser à rien…_

Le moment où elle vit la petite maison blanche perdue au milieu des quelques arbres jaunis pas le soleil fut un véritable soulagement pour elle. Elle pressa un peu plus le pas (si c'était encore possible), et se jeta littéralement sur la sonnette. Elle appuya sur le bouton doré une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Toujours rien. Elle entreprit alors de frapper. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

Ce ne fut qu'au quatorzième coup que quelqu'un vint enfin lui ouvrir. A peine la porte fut entrebâillée qu'elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, bousculant au passage le vieil homme qui se tenait derrière.

« Hé bien Lily ! Tu as mangé du lion au petit déjeuné ce matin ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille grimaça.

« Parce que j'ai bien cru que tu allais finir par défoncer ma porte ! » continua le vieil homme avec un éclat de rire.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de sa petite fille, il l'entraîna dans le salon. Lily remarqua une pile de lettres qui n'avaient pas encore été ouvertes sur la table, ainsi que le journal du jour.

« Un peu de thé ? » demanda-t-il en lui désignant la théière fumante qui trônait sur la petite table.

Lily acquiesça brièvement. Elle s'assit dans le vieux fauteuil pourpre qu'elle aimait tant, et son grand-père lui servit une tasse de thé bien chaud. Le liquide brûlant lui fit énormément de bien.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda finalement le vieil homme devant le silence de la jeune fille.

« Je… » commença Lily d'un ton hésitant en regardant fixement la table de bois devant elle.

Il fallait bien qu'elle commence par quelque chose, mais par quoi ?

« Grand-père Harry, » dit-elle finalement d'un ton un peu plus résolu, « Il… il s'est passé quelque chose avec mon amie Kim. »

« Kim ? » demanda-t-il en posant sur elle des yeux marron et pleins de vie. « Tu veux dire… encore Voldemort ? »

Lily fut un moment surprise qu'il prononce le nom du mage tant redouté, avant de se rappeler que c'était un Moldu.

« On ne le sait pas, » répondit-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Mais c'est une quasi certitude. Sa grand-mère… Elle s'est faite assassinée. »

Lily leva les yeux vers son grand-père, qui la fixait, l'air grave. Elle avala difficilement sa gorgée de thé. Si on lui prenait son grand-père, à elle… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Probablement jeter tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête aux enfants de Mangemorts, histoire de régler ses comptes avec Voldemort. Elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien, quoi qu'en dise cet abruti de Potter !

« Décidément, le monde de la magie va mal. » murmura son grand-père en tentant un faible sourire à Lily. « Mais ton amie est forte, elle pourra surmonter ça. »

« Oh oui, j'en suis sûre, mais… ce n'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète. »

Le vieil homme se pencha un peu plus en avant, l'encourageant ainsi à continuer.

« Si je m'inquiète, » continua la jeune fille d'une voix étranglée, « C'est pour Jamie, sa sœur. Elle était là, elle a tout vu. »

Lily vit son grand-père ouvrir la bouche, horrifié.

« Mais elle ne peut rien dire. » reprit-t-elle. « Elle a subi un choc, et ça l'a rendue muette. Les médicomages ont prétexté que c'était à cause d'un sortilège de mutisme très puissant. »

« Un sortilège de mutisme ? » s'étonna son grand-père. « Mais pourquoi donc la faire taire ? Il aurait suffit de la tuer, comme sa grand-mère ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé, moi aussi. Ca veut donc dire qu'elle a assisté à la scène mais que le ou les tueurs ne l'ont pas remarquée. »

« Oui, c'est sûrement ça. » dit le vieil homme, l'air pensif.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis, son grand-père déclara :

« De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment, alors ça ne sert à rien de te ronger les sangs. Quand tu verras ton amie, tu feras tout pour la soutenir, ainsi que sa sœur. Mais la chose principale à accomplir, c'est ne pas se laisser abattre. Bien entendu, cette guerre est physique, mais elle est avant tout psychologique. »

« Comment ça, psychologique ? » s'étonna Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien, Voldemort gagnera si vous ne faites que pleurer les morts. Il faut que tu te battes, Lily, résister à cette envie de te plaindre ou de rentrer six pieds sous terre. C'est à l'usure que Voldemort vous aura si vous ne luttez pas. Mais vous êtes jeunes et forts et vous avez encore toutes les chances de votre côté. »

Lily mesura toute l'ampleur des paroles de son grand-père. Il avait entièrement raison, comme d'habitude. Toujours le mot juste, toujours une parole réconfortante. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait tant. Elle hocha positivement la tête et esquissa un sourire.

« Nous gagnerons. » affirma-t-elle.

« Vous gagnerez. » confirma le vieil homme, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

Ils se sourirent avec complicité. Grand-père Harry… A 76 ans, il était le seul membre de sa famille un peu plus réceptif à la magie que les autres. Oh, bien sûr, ses parents la comprenaient, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle ne pouvait pas leur parler librement de ce qu'elle apprenait à Poudlard, surtout avec sa sœur dans les parages. Avec lui, oui. Elle lui parlait de tout : de ses amies, de ses professeurs, des cours, du château…

Ils s'échangeaient régulièrement des lettres, et Lily lui avait même offert un hiboux (qu'il avait gracieusement nommé « _Boule de Plumes_ »), trois ans auparavant. Lorsqu'elle avait un problème, c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait, comme par exemple lorsque James lui faisait verser des larmes de rage ou quand son horrible professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, Mr Fulton, avait été particulièrement odieux avec elle. Il avait été le premier à savoir qu'elle était la meilleure en Enchantements de tous ceux de son année, le premier à recevoir un paquet de bonbons de chez Honeyducks lors de sa première sortie à Pré-au-lard, le premier à savoir qu'elle sortait avec Adrian Parker, un charmant jeune homme de Serdaigle (Préfet de surcroît), qui l'avait dragée toute l'année précédente et ce sous les yeux médusés et jaloux de James Potter. Il était le seul qui pouvait la comprendre, l'aider, l'écouter sans hocher bêtement la tête parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est un Epouventard, une Bombabouse ou un Strangulot. Non, lui, malgré son grand âge, il s'intéressait, posait des questions, prenait parfois note des réponses…

Il était, pour Lily, la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde. Avoir sa bénédiction était indispensable pour elle, et elle ne faisait jamais rien sans lui avoir demandé préalablement son avis. Ils étaient en parfaite symbiose. Lily se rendait bien compte qu'il était vieux et qu'un jour son heure viendrait, mais elle refusait d'y penser. Le perdre serait comme si on lui arrachait une partie d'elle-même.

Elle se resservit de thé et regarda le vieil homme en souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire, et passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs. Lily s'assit en indien sur le fauteuil, position qu'elle avait adoptée depuis bien longtemps. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, à présent, et jeta un regard attendri autour d'elle. L'intérieur de la maison était baigné de la lumière du soleil déclinant, et donnait à la pièce un air paisible et calme. Lily aimait beaucoup cette maison. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle s'y sentait tellement bien…

« Alors, comment se passent tes vacances ? » demanda soudainement son grand-père.

« Palpitantes. » railla Lily avec un sourire ironique. « Pétunia est toujours aussi agréable, quoi que depuis quelques temps, elle m'évite, car les oiseaux ont la fâcheuse tendance à confondre le haut de son crâne avec un nid bien douillet. »

Son grand-père éclata de rire.

« Et tu ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû ? » demanda-t-il, encore hilare, en se remettant convenablement dans son fauteuil.

« Non, aucune idée. » répondit Lily avec un sourire amusé. « Peut-être que Merlin a eu soudain pitié de moi et m'a généreusement offert ces semaines de répit. »

« Et bien alors remercions Merlin pour cet indispensable présent ! » s'exclama le vieil homme en souriant de toutes les dents de son dentier.

« Oui, mais s'il avait vraiment été gentil, il m'aurait aussi épargné d'avoir les amies de Pétunia comme compagnes de chambres ce soir. » grimaça Lily.

« Je vois. » dit Harry avec un sourire compatissant. « Et tu es venue te réfugier chez moi pour ne pas avoir à les supporter, c'est ça ? »

« Et bien, pour être exact, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a chassée de la maison. » avoua Lily, le ton de sa voix teinté d'amertume.

« Et toi tu t'es laissée faire ? » s'étonna le vieil homme en haussant un sourcil. « Je ne reconnais plus ma petite Lily, là ! »

« Oh, mais je ne vais pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, » affirma la jeune fille avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour sa pauvre sœur. « Elle m'a menacé de montrer toutes les lettres de ce crétin de Potter à Maman si je ne déguerpissais pas, en fait. »

« Ah oui, James Potter. » dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Lily lui lança un regard d'avertissement. James Potter était un sujet particulièrement épineux. Depuis qu'elle l'avait mis au courant que son ennemi de toujours était tombé amoureux d'elle, le vieil homme ne cessait de la charrier. Il était intimement persuadé que Lily éprouvait elle aussi des sentiments pour cette petite brute arrogante, malgré qu'elle lui ait maintes et maintes fois expliqué à quel point c'était le pire des imbéciles. Et le pire de tout, c'était qu'il s'éreintait à défendre ce débile mental.

« Ce _crétin_ de Potter. » corrigea-t-elle en insistant bien sur le mot « _crétin_ ». « J'ai reçu six lettres d'amour de lui depuis le début des vacances. »

« Comme c'est romantique. » soupira son grand-père avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Lily le foudroya du regard.

« Tu lui as répondu, au moins ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'indigna Lily. « Il est hors de question que je perde mon temps à répondre à cet abruti ! »

« Lily, ma chérie, » dit son grand-père plus sérieusement. « Si tu ne veux pas t'avouer à toi-même que tu l'aimes, explique-lui au moins qu'il n'a aucune chance ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part de le faire languir comme ça ! »

« Mais je lui ai déjà dit ! » s'exclama Lily avec véhémence. « Seulement il est trop borné pour admettre sa défaite! »

« Trop amoureux serait plutôt le mot juste. » corrigea le vieil homme avec un sourire malicieux.

« Bouché, tu veux dire. » répliqua abruptement Lily.

Elle soupira bruyamment.

« Il est tombé sur la tête. » dit-elle ton grincheux. « On se déteste depuis qu'on a quatre ans, et un jour – un jour maudit – il s'est mis à penser qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. »

« Il a simplement été un petit peu plus lucide que toi. » expliqua son grand-père sans se départir de son si agaçant sourire.

« Grand-père ! » se lamenta Lily en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. « Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Je n'aime PAS James Potter ! Je déteste ce type, avec ses airs de m'as-tu-vu et ses cheveux en bataille. Ca ne lui arrive jamais de les coiffer ? Et puis les clins d'œil aguicheurs qu'il lance à toutes les cruches qui passent ! Ces filles qui ont l'air de fondre comme de la neige au soleil quand il passe à proximité ! Je ne les comprendrai jamais,.» finit-elle en s'effondrant dans son fauteuil. « Comment peut-on apprécier un type pareil ? Ou pire encore : en tomber amoureuse ? «

« Ce garçon a peut-être tous les défauts du monde à tes yeux, Lys, » dit Harry (dont le sourire s'était agrandi au fur et à mesure que Lily parlait), « Mais tu ne peux pas lui nier une qualité. »

Lily haussa les sourcils d'un air incrédule.

« Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? »

« La persévérance. il est amoureux de toi depuis un an maintenant, et malgré tes refus catégoriques, il ne veut pas te laisser tomber. Il t'aime et ne te lâchera jamais. »

Lily prit le coussin le plus proche et enfui sa tête dedans.

« Oh, Merlin, dans votre infinie bonté, épargnez-moi ça ! »

Elle entendit son grand-père éclater de rire et reposa le coussin d'un air dépité.

« Bon, pour parler d'autre chose, » dit-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, « Comment se passent tes vacances, à part la soudaine peur des oiseaux de ta sœur ? »

« Et bien pas grand-chose. » répondit Lily. « Je n'ai pas encore reçu mes résultats de BUSE, Nawei m'a envoyé une lettre il y a trois jours pour me dire que le Japon était magnifique, Adrian ne semble « pas avoir changé subitement d'avis, je vais passer une très mauvaise soirée en compagnie de…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : un magnifique hiboux grand duc venait de s'engouffrer par la fenêtre ouverte et alla se poser devant elle, sur la table de bois, avant de lui présenter une lettre de sa patte droite. Lily grogna : elle reconnaissait le hibou. Elle prit la lettre que lui tendait l'oiseau et la fourra dans sa poche. Le hibou la fixa d'un air offusqué. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'elle lui donne une quelconque caresse. La jeune fille passa donc sa main à contre-cœur dans le plumage du bel oiseau et il reprit son envol, l'air digne.

Lily risqua un coup d'œil vers son grand-père. Celui-ci la regardait, les sourcils froncés et l'air perplexe.

« Tu n'ouvres pas ta lettre ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris.

« Oh, heu… Si, si… » dit-elle, gênée.

Elle ressortit l'enveloppe de sa poche, et, sous l'œil attentif de son grand-père, la déchira et extirpa la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle entama alors la lecture.

_Lily,_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, les miennes sont agréables. Emily et Sirius sont arrivés hier soir, et je t'invite donc à venir passer le mois d'août chez moi. Tu peux venir quand tu veux, nous resterons à la maison pour t'attendre. _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_James._

Lily grinça des dents au « _Je t'embrasse_ », mais sa joie n'en fut pas diminuée. Si elle passait la moitié de ses vacances chez son pire ennemi – elle aurait bien pu faire comme Pétunia et se terrer chez elle - c'était seulement pour une seule chose. Et cette chose portait le doux nom d'Emily. C'était la cousine de James, et par la même occasion une des meilleurs amies de Lily, avec Kim et Nawei. Elle était vraiment géniale, au contraire de son cousin. Elle aussi était une sorcière, mais vivait en Amérique, et étudiait donc à l'Institut de Salem. Elle et Lily s'entendaient à merveille. La jeune fille fut un peu surprise que Sirius soit aussi présent, mais elle se dit que l'horrible bonne femme qui lui servait de mère avait fini par céder.

« Tu vois que tu as bien fait de l'ouvrir, cette lettre ! » s'exclama soudain son grand-père en voyant la mine réjouie de Lily. « C'est très mal élevé de ne pas le faire. » ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement réprobateur.

« Tu peux parler, toi ! » se moqua Lily en désignant d'un signe de tête le paquet de lettres encore scellées sur la table.

Le vieil homme parut gêné. Il se leva précipitamment, ramassa la pile d'enveloppes et la glissa dans le premier tiroir venu.

« Oh, ça… » Il grimaça. « Des factures. Jamais très agréable. Alors, de qui est cette lettre qui te fait tant sourire ? »

Ce fut au tour de Lily de grimacer.

« James Potter. » finit-elle par avouer.

« Oh, je vois. » dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux tout en se rasseyant devant sa petite fille.

« C'est seulement parce qu'il m'annonçait qu'Emily venait d'arriver chez lui, tu sais. » se défendit Lily. « Ce n'est pas parce que c'était de lui. »

« Moui… Je te crois sur parole, Lys… »

Lily soupira d'un air désespéré. C'était son grand-père, et elle avait hérité de son caractère têtu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et remarqua qu'il était sept heures passées.

« Je dois y aller, » dit-elle en se levant, « Sinon, Maman risque de me passer un savon. Souhaite- moi bonne chance. »

« Bonne chance, ma Lily, et sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi dans cette lutte infernale contre une bande de poulettes gloussantes. Si tu as besoin d'aide, envoie-moi un hibou. »

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Lily lui sourit en guise de remerciement, l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit précipitamment de la maison. Sa mère n'aimait pas la voir traîner dehors après sept heures. « _On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber_ », avait-elle dit. Et Lily pensait qu'elle avait raison, peut-être même encore plus maintenant que Voldemort sévissait. La jeune sorcière pressa donc le pas. Le soleil se coucherait dans deux bonnes heures, il ne faisait pas encore sombre. Et pourtant l'air était frais, et Lily frissonna dans sa robe légère et sa veste peu épaisse. En traversant la rue pour atteindre sa maison, elle remarqua une petite bande de garçons, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle la reconnut aussitôt : c'était la bande à Vernon Dursley, un gros lourdaud qui habitait quelques rues plus loin. Ils s'amusaient à faire peur aux enfants et à effrayer les vieilles dames. Lily les détestait. Ils la regardèrent passer d'un œil attentif, et Lily se sentit mal. C'était réellement une bande de crétins, mais elle ne préférait pas s'y frotter, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Sinon, elle savait qu'un bon maléfice de Chauve-Furie aurait fait l'affaire.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de la maison, ses oreilles furent aussitôt agressées par une série de gloussements. Elle grinça des dents et prit son courage à deux mains. Si elle devait supporter ces bruits durant toute la soirée, autant s'y habituer dès maintenant. Elle décida tout de même de faire un saut à la cuisine avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Son père et sa mère y étaient déjà. Rose semblait radieuse, tandis que Patrick pelait les oignons d'un air morne.

« Ah, Lily, tu es revenue ! » s'exclama sa mère avec un immense sourire en sortant le rôti du four. « Alors, grand-père va bien ? »

« Très bien. » répondit Lily.

« Les amies de Pétunia sont très gentilles, tu sais, » continua sa mère sans prêter attention à la réponse de sa fille. « Tu devrais peut-être te lier d'amitié avec elles, toi qui n'as pas beaucoup d'amies dans la rue. »

Lily se fit violence pour ne pas lui répondre « _Autant sympathiser avec Severus Rogue et accepter de sortir avec Potter, pour ce compte là. _»

« Oui, j'y penserai. » dit-elle à la place.

Rose Evans était tellement absorbée par son travail qu'elle ne remarqua pas la drôle de grimace que faisait sa fille.

« Le repas sera prêt dans quelques minutes, ma chérie, tu veux bien prévenir ta sœur et ses amies ? » chantonna-t-elle.

« Oui, avec plaisir. » ironisa Lily en se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait au salon.

A peine l'eut-elle poussée qu'une nouvelle série de gloussements parvinrent à ses oreilles fragiles. Lily doutait qu'à quatorze ans elle ait été aussi bête. Elle s'avança vers les fauteuils blancs et remarqua que six filles y étaient installées. Sa sœur (qui ne l'avait pas encore remarquée), une fille blonde au nez de cochon, une brune avec des joues tellement proéminentes qu'on aurait dit un hamster, une autre avec une bouche en cul-de-poule, encore une autre avec des oreilles d'éléphant et un air ahuri, et une dernière avec des cheveux frisés qui lui donnaient l'air d'un mouton. Un véritable zoo, en somme, pensa Lily en se souriant intérieurement.

Quand Pétunia l'aperçut, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » lança-t-elle méchamment.

Evidemment, cette phrase ne manqua pas de faire tourner toutes les têtes de l'animalerie vers elle. Lily remarqua cependant que Pétunia portait encore quelque traces de l'attaque du hibou. Une mince griffe s'étalait sur sa tempe droite ainsi qu'une petite sur son front, à la racine des cheveux. Le haut de sa tête ne devait pas être en meilleur état.

« J'habite ici, je te rappelle. » répliqua sèchement Lily.

Le cochon se pencha vers Pétunia et lui murmura « _C'est qui, ça ?_ », mais Lily l'avait très bien entendu et répondit aussitôt :

« Je suis Lily, la sœur de Pétunia. Elle ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? C'est étrange… »

Tout le zoo la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Pétunia semblait avoir du mal à cacher sa colère. Elle lança un regard furibond à sa sœur, et Lily lui répondit par un grand sourire féroce.

« Tu ne me présentes pas à tes amies, Pétunia ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

« Si… » dit Pétunia sans desserrer les dents. « Lily, voici mes amies : Madison, » elle désigna le cochon « Jane, » c'était le hamster « Charley, » la cocotte lui jeta un regard antipathique « Holly, » c'était au tour de l'éléphant de renifler d'un air dédaigneux « Et Victoria. » le mouton lui fit un sourire beaucoup trop chaleureux pour être sincère.

« Salut ! » dirent-elles toutes d'une même voix et avec des sourires qui sonnaient faux.

« Maman m'envoie vous dire qu'on s'apprête à passer à table. » annonça Lily en faisant de son mieux pour cacher un sourire moqueur.

« Tu peux aller prévenir Maman qu'on va arriver. » dit Pétunia avec un air supérieur, comme si une horde d'animaux gloussants attroupée autour d'elle lui donnait plus d'importance que d'habitude.

Lily eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer un soupir d'exaspération.

« J'irai lui dire. » finit-elle par dire sans desserrer les dents.

Et elle se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine.

« Elle est laide, hein ? » entendit-elle sa sœur murmurer.

Nouvelle série de gloussements. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se surprit à penser que pour une fois, elle aurait peut-être préféré la compagnie de Potter.

« Elles vont arriver. » dit-elle à sa mère alors qu'elle refermait la porte de la cuisine.

« Très bien. » dit Rose en déposant sur la petite table en bois un plat de purée fumant. « Patrick, tu peux porter ça dans la salle à manger ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari.

Mr Evans se leva lentement et disparut dans la pièce d'à côté, le plat en mains.

« Alors, Lily, tu as rencontré les amies de Pétunia ? » questionna joyeusement Rose. « Elle sont gentilles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très gentilles. » assura Lily en se forçant à sourire. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas hérité de sa mère, c'était sa naïveté. « Au fait, Maman, Potter m'a invitée à aller chez lui, je peux partir demain ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu auras le temps de préparer toutes tes affaires ce soir ? Mais… Oh, attends, je crois que ton père a une réunion demain toute la journée, et moi je dois absolument aller chez Mme Kingstate pour une affaire de machine à laver. Mais ce n'est pas grave, » ajouta-telle en voyant la mine déconfite de sa fille, « Tu peux toujours y aller par poudre de Cheminette. »

Lily lui offrit son sourire le plus radieux et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au salon, afin de monter dans sa chambre et d'écrire sa réponse à James.

« Ah, encore une toute petite chose, ma chérie. » la rappela sa mère.

Lily se retourna.

« Quand cesseras-tu d'appeler James par son nom de famille ? questionna Rose d'un air réprobateur.

« Jamais ! » lança joyeusement Lily en passant la porte en en traversant le salon, sous l'œil interloqué de tout le zoo.

Elle monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et écrivit une brève réponse à James. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le hibou gris de Kim, mais se dit qu'elle prendrait la peine de lui écrire une belle lettre le soir même.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle à manger, elle vit aussitôt que Pétunia s'était arrangée pour qu'aucune de ses amies ou elle-même se retrouve à côté de Lily. La sorcière s'installa donc entre sa mère et son père, le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui eut l'air de décontenancer passablement sa sœur, au grand bonheur de la rouquine. Elle se servit donc généreusement de purée et de haricots, tandis que sa mère déposait une tranche de rôti dans son assiette. Les conversations, qui s'étaient arrêtées à son arrivée, reprirent aussitôt.

« Tu sais, Pétunia, » dit le cochon, ce garçon, « Vernon Dursley, je pense qu'il en pince pour toi ! »

Nouvelle série de gloussements. Lily essaya à toutes forces de ne pas vomir, ce qui donnerait une très mauvaise image d'elle aux merveilleuses amies de Pétunia.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Pétunia, le regard brillant.

« Et tu sais ça de qui ? » questionna le hamster d'un air avide.

« De Hilary Dunt. Vous savez, l'ex-petite amie d'Andy Kruger ? »

Tous les animaux approuvèrent d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

« Qui est ce Vernon Dursley, Pétunia ? » demanda Mrs Evans, le regard aussi brillant que sa fille.

« Oh, un garçon très mignon et très gentil qui habite ici plus loin. »

Lily recracha aussitôt toute l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

« Lily ! » s'indigna sa mère.

« Désolée, » s'excusa Lily en essayant de dissimuler son fou rire derrière une serviette. « Ai avalé de travers. »

Sa mère fronça les sourcils d'un air réprobateur et ¨Pétunia lui jeta un regard furibond.

« Et toi, Lily, tu n'as pas de petit ami ? » demanda Rose d'un air intéressé.

Tous les animaux cessèrent aussitôt de manger pour entendre la réponse de Lily. Même l'horloge semblait avoir arrêté son incessant tic-tac.

« Elle ? Avoir un petit ami « ? s'exclama Pétunia d'un air incrédule avec un sourire moqueur aux les lèvres.

« Voyons, Pétunia. » la réprimanda gentiment sa mère, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Lily, attendant visiblement une réponse.

« Et bien, pour vous dire la vérité, il y a un garçon de… heu… de mon école qui m'a envoyé une lettre d'amour enflammée il y a quelques jours. » dit Lily.

Pétunia laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Et comment ce garçon s'appelle-t-il ? » interrogea gentiment Mrs Evans, qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu rire sa fille.

« Adrian Parker. » répondit Lily avec un grand sourire. « Il est très mignon, et lui, il a de la conversation.

Pétunia semblait tellement abasourdie que Lily pensait qu'elle allait finir par tomber de sa chaise. Elle semblait s'être attendue à ce que Lily dise James Potter.

« Et tu sors avec ? » demanda l'âne avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau

« Et bien… Oui. » répondit-dit Lily avec un immense sourire.

Là, Pétunia tomba littéralement de sa chaise. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et se rassit avec le plus de dignité qu'elle pouvait, malheureusement pour elle, elle s'était un peu trop penchée en avant et tout le monde put admirer son crâne lacéré de griffes, ainsi que quelques endroits mis à nus. Mrs Evans ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la chute de sa fille. _Sainte naïveté…_

« Et bien c'est merveilleux, Lily ! » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Lily avec un regard rempli de fierté.

Lily hocha la tête, toute souriante, et finit son assiette en moins de deux. Tout le zoo se remit alors à parler.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie est inintéressante, mais j'ai une lettre à écrire. » déclara la rouquine en se levant de table. « Bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

Et elle quitta la pièce avec un immense sourire

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, celui-ci**

**Dans le chapitre 4, Lily reverra enfin James… Merci encore pour les reviews !**

**Click (la seule, l'unique, la magnifique, la mégalo Oo)**

**Ps : Reviews SVP ! J'ai remarqué qu'on devenait vite accro à ces petites bêtes-là…**

**Bye !**


	4. Quand Lily apprend que la curiosité est ...

**Résumé général** : Nous sommes à l'époque où les Maraudeurs et Lily sont en sixième année. (Attention : les deux premiers chapitres se passent en première année, histoire de présenter les personnages…)

Réponses aux reviews : A la fin de la page !

Le petit jingle…

_Ma sœur me déteste, mes amies sont dingues, mon père a l'air d'avoir vécu toute sa vie avec un détraqueur, je côtoie un loup-garou, un prof m'a prise en grippe, un psychopathe a pour objectif d'exterminer les Moldus, et par dessus tout, mon pire ennemi est tombé amoureux de moi. Merlin, je crois que je deviens folle !_

**Chapitre 4 ****Quand Lily apprend que la curiosité est un vilain défaut**

Pour la treizième fois de la soirée, un bout de parchemin à peine utilisé valsa dans la poubelle. Cette dernière était déjà presque remplie, et Lily enfuit sa tête entre ses mains d'un air désespéré. Elle n'arrivait pas à écrire sa lettre pour Kim. Elle tenait à lui remonter le moral, mais ne voulait pas non plus paraître trop désintéressée. C'était ça le plus dur : trouver un juste milieu.

Elle reposa ses mains sur son bureau et fixa un moment le cadre qui trônait à quelques centimètres de son encrier. Il contenait une photo les représentant toutes les trois, Kim, Nawei et elle. Elle avait été prise par Jamie lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, une année auparavant. A ce moment-là, Kim était déjà entrée dans sa « phase de transformation » comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, c'est à dire qu'elle s'amusait à modifier son apparence comme bon lui semblait. Elle s'était révoltée contre son physique originel, qu'elle disait trop « Poupée Barbie » à son goût. Ce qui n'était pas faux : avec sa longue chevelure blonde, ses yeux bleus et sa peau parfaite, elle avait tout de la petite poupée américaine – en passant, Lily et Kim avaient du passer un petit déjeuné entier à expliquer à Nawei ce qu'était une Barbie (la mère de Kim était Moldue). Cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait les cheveux bleu océan sur cette photo. Elle était grande et carrée, ce qui était indispensable pour le poste qu'elle occupait dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Nawei, quant à elle, était toujours aussi gracile et mignonne. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, d'un noir de jais, et ses yeux pétillaient de malice et de joie. Elle était bien plus petite que ses deux amies, mais sa petitesse n'enlevait rien à son charme naturel.

Et puis il y avait Lily. Elle était de taille moyenne, mince, avec un sourire resplendissant et des yeux émeraude magnifiques. Sa longue chevelure rousse (qui avait quelque peu foncé avec le temps) tombait en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées, et les rares taches de rousseur qu'elle possédait étaient encore plus visibles au soleil.

Elles avaient toutes les trois les bras encombrés de paquets de toutes sortes. Certains venaient de la boutique de Prêt-à-Sorcier, d'autres de chez Honeyducks, d'autres encore de la librairie…

Lily secoua la tête. Tous ces souvenirs ramenaient inlassablement ses pensées vers Kim et sa lettre. Il fallait qu'elle s'y mette. Sinon, son amie risquait de la recevoir alors qu'elle seraient déjà arrivée à Poudlard.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Au bout d'une heure de dur labeur, la jeune fille leva la lettre devant elle, satisfaite. Elle la relut une dernière fois :

_Kim,_

_Je viens de recevoir ta lettre, et je suis bouleversée. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi, et encore plus pour ta sœur, et je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous soutenir, toutes les deux. Il n'est pas question que l'on attende la rentrée pour se voir. Je vais chez Potter demain, et je m'arrangerai pour qu'on aille au Chemin de Traverse le même jour que toi. Tu sais que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. _

_J'en ai parlé à mon grand-père. D'habitude, il a toujours raison, et cette fois-ci ne fera pas exception à la règle : il a dit que nous avions encore toutes les chances de notre côté pour anéantir Voldemort, mais qu'il fallait que nous nous battions. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire._

_Jack était un peu mal en point quand il est arrivé (il a d'ailleurs atterri sur la tête de Pétunia), mais je l'ai nourri et il va mieux. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Nawei. Elle me dit que le Japon est magnifique et que les rites du pays sont très intéressants. Elle et sa grand-mère comptent revenir dans une semaine._

_Voilà, je pense que je t'ai tout dit. J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles, ainsi que celles de Jamie. J'aimerais beaucoup la voir, elle aussi._

_Je t'embrasse et pense très fort à toi,_

_Ta Lil' qui t'adore._

_Ps : Nous trouverons quelles sont les ordures qui ont fait ça à ta grand-mère, foi de Lily Evans !_

Lily eut un sourire triste. Elle avait très envie de découvrir les assassins de la grand-mère de Kim, et, par la même occasion, de leur botter le derrière, mais elle doutait très fort de sa capacité à trouver les coupables. C'était certainement des serviteurs de Voldemort, des experts en magie noire, des crapules pourries jusqu'à la moelle. Un frisson de dégoût et d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine. Elle se leva, enfuit sa lettre dans une enveloppe et se dirigea vers le hibou gris qui dormait paisiblement sur le rebord de la fenêtre restée ouverte.

« Jack, » murmura-t-elle en poussant légèrement l'oiseau. « Jaaaack… »

Le volatile finit par ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu crois que tu peux porter ça à Kim ? » souffla doucement Lily en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Pour toute réponse, le hibou prit la lettre dans son bec et déploya ses grandes ailes grises. Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparaissait dans le ciel sombre de cette nuit sans lune. Lily fixa un moment les étoiles, laissant le vent glacé lui effleurer le visage tel une caresse. Elle était fatiguée, et il lui tardait de retrouver Emily. Elle finit par se coucher, et se laissa doucement emporter par le sommeil.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Elle se trouvait dans une ferme. Oui, une ferme. Autour d'elle évoluaient de petits volatiles, pourtant incapables de s'envoler. Et il y en avait de plus en plus. Les cris commençaient eux aussi. Un tintamarre de tous les diables. Elle finit par se boucher les oreilles, tellement le boucan était insupportable. Mais elle les entendait malgré tout. Leurs jacassements incessants… Mais quand cela allait enfin finir ?

Lily finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'était plus dans la ferme, mais bien dans sa chambre. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Les cris n'avaient toujours pas cessé. Elle se redressa et secoua la tête, histoire de balayer les dernières brumes du sommeil de son cerveau. Mais les jacassements de s'arrêtèrent pas, que du contraire.

La jeune fille finit par détecter l'origine du bruit : le couloir qui longeait sa chambre. Elle se leva, traversa la pièce d'un pas ensommeillé et ouvrit brusquement la porte de bois. Les jacassements cessèrent aussitôt, et ce fut au tour de Lily de crier.

« Vous êtes complètements dingues ! Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je dormais, moi ! »

Le cochon, le hamster, l'éléphant, le mouton et l'âne la regardèrent d'un air mortifié. Pétunia, quant à elle, jeta à sa sœur un regard haineux.

« Ce n'est pas interdit de traverser un couloir au matin, à ce que je sache ! »

« Au matin ? » répéta Lily, incrédule. « Au _matin_ ? Il est _cinq heures_ ! »

« Je crois qu'on a pas la même notion du mot «_ matin_ », » répliqua Pétunia d'un air hautain.

Tous les animaux eurent un petit sourire supérieur. Le mouton fit même voleter ses frisottis blonds derrière sa tête.

« Ca je le vois bien, » rétorqua sèchement Lily. « Allez jacasser ailleurs ou j'utiliserai un moyen beaucoup plus efficace que la négociation. »

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant Pétunia dans les yeux. Un éclair de peur traversa le maigre visage de sa sœur.

« On s'en va. »

Et elles se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, la tête haute mais la fierté bien moins. Lily claqua la porte de sa chambre, furieuse, et elle ne sembla pas mesurer sa force : plusieurs objets qui se trouvaient sur son bureau à ce moment-là tombèrent sur le sol et roulèrent jusqu'à ses pieds. Avec un soupir rageur, elle les ramassa un par un. Elle aurait vraiment voulu avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, et ces poulettes gloussantes étaient venues saccager ses plans.

Elle se recoucha, mais ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans ses draps, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle finit par se lever, désespérée.

Elle commença à rassembler ses vêtements pour partir chez James. Elle avait dit qu'elle arriverait vers une heure de l'après-midi, et comme elle comptait rester chez lui presque un mois, il fallait qu'elle s'y prenne tôt pour préparer ses bagages. Quoi que, cinq heures et demie du matin, c'était tout de même un peu trop tôt. Fichues poules jacassantes !

Enervée, elle fourra tous ses tee-shirts dans une valise, ainsi que ses jupes, ses pantalons, quelques pulls et ses sous-vêtements. Elle prit aussi quelques robes de sorcier, un peu d'argent moldu qu'elle pourrait échanger à Gringotts, ainsi qu'un album photo dont elle ne se séparait jamais.

Elle pensa tout à coup à prendre la robe qu'elle portait lors de ses cours de danse avec Mrs Potter. La mère de James était en effet une excellente danseuse. Elle pouvait effectuer toutes sortes de danses, qu'elles soient moldues ou sorcières. C'était elle, ainsi que Mrs Evans, qui lui avaient appris les rudiments de cet art. James aussi n'avait pas échappé à la règle, malgré qu'il soit un garçon. Il baignait dedans depuis son plus jeune âge, et Lily elle-même devait admettre qu'il était un très bon danseur. Plus que bon, en fait. Excellent serait plutôt le mot juste.

Lily ouvrit la penderie, détacha la magnifique robe émeraude et scintillante de son cintre et la plia soigneusement dans son sac, ainsi que les chaussures qui allaient avec. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer l'armoire quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de clair. Elle plissa les yeux pour distinguer la chose dans la pénombre de la penderie et se pencha doucement en avant. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche de stupeur.

Une jolie robe légère et d'un blanc immaculé se trouvait là, coincée entre un gros manteau d'hiver et le fond de l'armoire. Lily tendit la main et la décrocha de son cintre, avant de la lever devant elle pour mieux la contempler. De fines bretelles blanches descendaient sur un petit décolleté en triangle. Du tissu blanc formait la taille, et la robe se terminait par une multitude de voiles à demi-transparents. On aurait certes pu la trouver affriolante, mais elle ne l'était pas vraiment. En vérité, elle couvrait les cuisses jusqu'aux genoux, en ne laissait entrevoir que le cou et le dos. Elle était réellement magnifique. Poussiéreuse, mais magnifique.

Lily soupira. Malgré sa beauté pure, elle détestait cette robe. Non pas qu'elle la trouvait laide, mais simplement parce qu'elle l'avait portée un jour maudit.** Le** jour maudit.

_Celui où James Potter était tombé amoureux d'elle._

**Flash Back**

Lily, Mrs et Mrs Evans attendaient devant la lourde porte en chêne qui devait les conduire dans la demeure des Potter. Lily se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans sa jolie robe blanche. Elle et sa mère l'avaient achetée quelques jours plus tôt, dans une boutique de Londres, _Gloria's Eyes_.

Elle avait absolument voulu la mettre pour se rendre chez son pire ennemi, rien que pour le titiller. Quelques mois plus tôt, à la fin de leur quatrième année, il lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à une morue desséchée, et malgré que Lily aie l'habitude de ce genre d'insultes, elle avait tout de même été blessée. Elle s'était donc promise de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être jolie.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une dame blonde, grande et mince, avec des yeux noisette et pétillants et des joues roses. Elle les accueillit avec un immense sourire.

« Rose ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur Mrs Evans. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, très bien, » assura celle-ci en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Lily ! Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Comme tu as grandi ! Et dire que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais une dizaine de centimètres en moins ! »

Lily sourit à la remarque. Elle rayonnait de plaisir.

« Et toi, Patrick, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Mrs Potter en se tournant vers le père de Lily.

« Ca va très bien, » assura l'homme en lui offrant un petit sourire.

« Et… Oh ! Pétunia n'est pas venue ? » s'étonna Elizabeth Potter.

Lily et Rose échangèrent un regard gêné.

« Non… Elle n'a pas voulu venir, cette année. » répondit Rose, embarrassée.

Elizabeth sembla étonnée.

« Ah bon ? Et bien, ce n'est pas grave… »

« Ne prenez pas ça pour vous. » dit soudain Lily, sans se préoccuper du regard que lui lançait sa mère. « Pétunia préfère éviter la compagnie des sorciers, et je sais de quoi je parle. »

Mrs Potter les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Lily lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

« Très bien, » dit Elizabeth, confuse. « Si Pétunia a préféré rester chez elle, il n'y a pas de problème… »

Il y eut un petit silence gêné. Lily était peinée pour la mère de James, car elle semblait vraiment abasourdie par la réaction de sa sœur. C'était réellement une femme gentille et attentionnée, et elle ne méritait pas ça. La jeune fille regarda le sol en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les mains derrière le dos, comme une petite fille prise en faute.

« Mais entrez donc ! » continua finalement Elizabeth en les entraînant à l'intérieur. « James et Richard sont dans le salon, en train de jouer aux échecs. »

Le ton de sa voix se voulait joyeux, mais Lily y perçait de la déception.

« Tiens, Lily, j'aime beaucoup ta robe, » fit-elle remarquer alors qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée, avec son sol marbré et ses rideaux pourpres.

« Merci. » dit Lily en souriant.

Elle aimait beaucoup Mrs Potter, qu'elle trouvait toujours gaie et pleine d'entrain. Elle travaillait au ministère, dans le Département des Accidents de Sorcellerie. Elle faisait partie de la Brigade des Oubliators. Richard Potter, lui, était un des plus éminents Aurors de la société magique.

« Ils sont incorrigibles, ces deux là ! » se lamenta Mrs Potter en montant les escaliers de marbre blanc. « Hier, ils ont voulu essayer un appareil moldu, un _nixer_, ou quelque chose comme ça, que Richard a obtenu je ne sais pas trop comment. Seulement, je pense qu'ils on appuyé sur le mauvais bouton, car le fouet s'est mit à tourner si vite que les légumes ont valsé partout. Résultat, ils ont du passer leur après-midi à récurer la cuisine, et ce sans magie ! »

Lily se mit à rire. Encore un autre sujet sur lequel charrier James !

Ils traversèrent un couloir bien éclairé et arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du salon. Mrs Potter la poussa et laissa entrer les Evans. La pièce était vraiment somptueuse, et malgré que Lily l'ait déjà vue une centaine de fois, elle n'en fut pas moins émerveillée que les années précédentes.

Des rideaux pourpres étaient tirés sur des fenêtres dont les bords étaient peints en or, les dalles sur le sol étaient enchantés et diffusaient une douce chaleur, les fauteuils et les tapis rouges, disposés autour de la cheminée étaient moelleux à souhait, et des dizaines et des dizaines de portraits accrochés aux murs parlaient entre eux. D'énormes bibliothèques décoraient les murs et contenaient des livres qui semblaient vieux d'au moins mille ans, et un jeu d'échecs avait été posé à même le sol devant le feu éteint.

James et Richard Potter s'affrontaient, alors que des centaines de débris de pierres jonchaient sur le tapis. Ils ne semblaient pas encore avoir remarqué leur présence.

« Tu es cuit, Papa, » dit James en regardant son père avec un sourire narquois. « Cavalier en B6. »

Le petit cheval de pierre blanche s'avança sur la case demandée et pulvérisa un pion noir, sous les yeux ébahis de Rose et le regard indifférent de Patrick. Bien qu'elle sache que les Potter étaient des sorciers depuis quatre ans, Rose Evans n'était pas encore habituée à la magie.

« Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de la licorne avant de l'avoir tuée, James. » répliqua tranquillement son père. « Tour en E3. »

La Tour noire s'avança et fit un tour sur elle-même en envoyant valser par la même occasion les deux pièces qui protégeaient le Roi blanc. Ce dernier se retrouva donc sans défense, avec juste une Tour menaçante prête à le dévorer devant lui.

« Echec et mat. » déclara Richard avec un sourire malicieux.

James le regarda la bouche ouverte quelques instants. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à répliquer quand Elizabeth se racla la gorge, le faisant sursauter. Lily le vit tourner la tête dans leur direction, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la réaction qu'il eut quand son regard de posa sur elle.

Elle le regarda ouvrit et fermer la bouche avec une mine inquiète. On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau. Il essayait visiblement de parler, mais sans grand résultat. Il étudia Lily de la tête aux pieds, les yeux toujours exorbités, alors que Richard se dirigeait vers eux.

« Rose, Patrick, Lily ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir! » s'exclama-t-il de sa grosse voix chaleureuse. « James, viens donc dire bonjour à nos invités ! »

Mais James ne bougea pas. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Lily, l'air hagard. On aurait dit qu'on lui avait jeté un mauvais sort. Lily commençait à se sentir agacée. Mais quand cet abruti arrêterait-il de la regarder comme si elle était une bête de foire ? Tous les adultes le contemplaient, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Potter ? »

James cligna des yeux et sembla retrouver son état normal. Enfin presque.

« Heu… Oui, Lil… Heu, je veux dire… Evans ? » bafouilla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Lily le regarda comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète. James était extrêmement rouge, à présent.

« Voyons, James, où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? » le gronda Elizabeth en fronçant les sourcils. « Viens donc saluer Lily et ses parents. »

Mais malgré son air réprobateur, elle ne pouvait cacher un petit sourire amusé, ce qui agaça un peu plus Lily. James s'avança vers eux comme un automate, non sans jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à la jeune fille. Il salua Rose et Patrick, mais quand ce fut au tour de Lily, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

« Potter. » dit-elle de son ton le plus froid en lui présentant sa main.

D'habitude, quand ils se croisaient, ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de se serrer la main, mais là, ils étaient bien obligés de le faire : leurs parents les regardaient d'un oeil attentif.

« Evans… » dit James d'un ton beaucoup moins froid en avançant doucement sa main, alors qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher son regard des émeraudes de Lily.

Il lui serra la main, mais ne sembla pas vouloir la lâcher de sitôt. Au bout de cinq longues et interminables secondes, Lily arracha pratiquement sa main à celle de James, à bout de nerfs. Il commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il avait avalé une Chocogrenouille périmée ou quoi ? Ou peut-être était-il trop sonné par sa défaite aux échecs ?

Mais Lily n'avait pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour chercher la réponse à sa question. Il suffisait simplement de suivre le regard de son pire ennemi et de réfléchir quelque peu. Il la dévorait carrément des yeux, cet idiot, et ce sans vergogne. Avec un air particulièrement stupide, de surcroît.

Lily releva brusquement la tête, rouge de colère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux adultes, qui regardaient tous les adolescents avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle vit sa mère et Mrs Potter échanger un regard complice, et dirigea à nouveau son regard vers James, qui était toujours planté bêtement devant elle, plus rouge que jamais. Elle lui jeta le regard le plus meurtrier qu'elle pouvait.

Il ne _pouvait pas_ la regarder comme ça. _Jamais_.

Elle se tourna vers les adultes.

« Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. » dit-elle avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte.

Elle aurait juré avoir vu Mr Potter lancer un clin d'œil à son fils, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Avant que la porte ne se ferme, elle entendit James lancer un stupide « _Ben quoi ?_ ».

**Fin du Flash Back**

Lily soupira et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, la robe toujours entre ses mains. Si seulement elle n'avait pas acheté cette fichue robe… Elle se souvenait avoir passé dix minutes dans les toilettes, à réfléchir, ce jour là. Elle avait fini par se persuader que son pire ennemi avait simplement eu un petit écart de conduite, que ça lui passerait. Après tout, c'était un garçon, et à quinze ans, les hormones se mettent à travailler, c'était tout à fait normal. Mais après leur petite excursion au chemin de traverse cette année-là, elle n'avait plus pu se cacher la vérité.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, donc, ils avaient rencontré Sirius, Remus et Peter, mais aussi Adrian Parker. Ce dernier, qui en avait toujours pincé pour Lily, avait passé toute l'après-midi à la faire rire, et ce sous le nez de James. Le Gryffondor avait passé la moitié de son temps à lancer des coups d'œil meurtriers au Serdaigle, qui l'avait ignoré royalement, d'ailleurs. Et, histoire de prouver que James n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal, il n'avait même pas daigné jeter un œil au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, ce qui avait gravement alerté Sirius.

Remus avait confié à Lily, quelques mois plus tard, qu'ils avaient du passer leur temps à empêcher James de sauter sur Adrian. Lily ne l'avait pas cru au début, mais avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence quand James, en plein milieu des vacances de Noël, lui avait demander de sortir avec lui. Sur le coup, Lily avait éclaté de rire, croyant qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais elle avait arrêté aussitôt lorsqu'il lui avait confié qu'il était sérieux. Depuis, il ne cessait de la harceler.

Lily regarda sa robe avec dégoût. Elle-même ne comprenait pas sa réaction. James et elle s'entretuaient depuis qu'ils avaient quatre ans et, un beau jour, cet idiot décrétait qu'il était amoureux d'elle ! C'était vraiment absurde, quoi qu'en dise Nawei et son grand-père. Lily et lui avaient adoré se disputer, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais. Une sorte d'équilibre s'était installé entre eux, et James l'avait brisé en tombant amoureux de Lily. Elle avait donc réagi comme quiconque l'aurait fait : elle avait refusé la situation. Elle avait commencé à haïr James pour avoir osé agir autrement que ce qu'il fallait, c'est-à-dire la détester. Elle le haïssait pour ça, en fait. Pas pour sa crétinerie, ni pour son arrogance. Juste pare qu'il l'aimait.

Avec un soupir, elle remit la robe blanche dans la penderie. Elle aurait tant voulu que tout redevienne comme avant, que James et elle se détestent à nouveau. Elle aurait tout donné pour ça. Retrouver l'équilibre perdu.

Elle ramassa quelques autres affaires et les fourra dans on sac. Se remémorer ces souvenirs l'avaient un peu abattue. Elle finit par fermer sa valise et descendre dans la cuisine. Il était huit heures à présent et ses parents étaient sûrement levés.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sa sœur, le zoo et ses parents étaient déjà là. Rose s'affairait aux fourneaux, Mr Evans lisait le journal et les filles parlaient du nouveau magasine à la mode. Lily se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et fixa un moment le pot de sucre sans le voir. Elle avait vraiment hâte de se retrouver chez James, et finit donc son déjeuner en quatrième vitesse. Elle dit au revoir à ses parents, remonta ensuite dans sa chambre, fit ses derniers préparatifs et regarda sa montre.

Avec un soupir, elle vit qu'il n'était encore que onze heures quart. Au moment où elle se décida à elle faire un tour dehors, elle entendit une série de gloussements suivis de pas lourds dans le couloir. Elle se dit alors qu'il était tant pour elle d'avoir une petite discussion avec sa chère sœur.

Elle entrouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres et vit tout le zoo défiler devant elle en poussant de petits cris aigus. Par chance, sa sœur était la dernière. Au moment ou celle-ci passa devant la porte de la chambre de Lily, la jeune fille l'ouvrit brusquement, attrapa violemment sa sœur et la tira à l'intérieur. Cette dernière émit un cri, mais Lily lui plaqua immédiatement une main contre sa bouche, tout en refermant la porte de l'autre.

« Ce n'est que moi, idiote. » grogna-t-elle.

Pétunia lui lança un regard outré, mais les traits de son visage se changèrent bien vite en une expression haineuse. Elle dégagea violemment la main de sa sœur et la fixa d'un air froid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. » répondit Lily sur le même ton.

« Il n'est pas question que je fasse quelque chose pour toi. » répliqua aussitôt la blonde en faisant mine de sortir.

Mais Lily avait l'esprit vif et s'empressa de tirer sa sœur par la manche, sans pour autant être douce. Elle la plaqua contre le mur et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je te conseille vivement d'éloigner tes charmantes amies du salon aux alentours de treize heures, si tu ne veux pas qu'elles se posent des questions. » siffla-t-elle.

Pétunia cligna des yeux, puis les plissa méchamment.

« Oh, je vois… » susurra-t-elle. « Tu vas rejoindre James Potter… »

« Je vais voir Emily. » corrigea froidement Lily (ce qui n'était pas entièrement un mensonge). « Vas-t'en, maintenant. »

Pétunia lui lança un sourire narquois puis, avec un air digne de la princesse du Pays de Galle, elle quitta la chambre. Lily secoua la tête avec consternation, puis sortit à son tour. Elle traversa la maison et passa rapidement la porte. Elle fut frappée par les rayons éblouissants du soleil, respira un moment l'air frais de cette fin de matinée et entama sa petite ballade.

Croydon était situé au sud de Londres. C'était une petite ville sans histoire, plutôt calme et accueillante. Lily y habitait depuis sa naissance et elle aimait vraiment beaucoup cet endroit. Malgré qu'elle n'y venait que pour une partie de l'été, elle avait passé toute son enfance dans sa maison du 21, Cameron Road, et n'oublierait probablement jamais ces années de bonheur – celles où Pétunia était encore plus ou moins agréable.

Lily s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à sa propriété. C'était une maison de pierres grises, assez ancienne en comparaison avec les nouvelles constructions de Campbell Road, la rue adjacente. Le toit de tuiles noires lui donnait un air ténébreux, mais en réalité, elle était confortable et accueillante. Des centaines de fleurs et de plantes grimpantes en tout genre décoraient ses murs (Rose Evans avait la main incroyablement verte) et, malgré que leur jardin ne soit pas d'une immensité notable, quelques arbres étaient enracinés dans la terre meuble, donnant ainsi un charme particulier à la battisse.

Lily continua son chemin. Il ne tarderait pas à faire très chaud, vu le soleil déjà éclatant, et elle préféra pouvoir se balader tranquillement (c'est-à-dire sans devoir s'éponger le front sans arrêt). Elle suivit sa rue un moment, puis tourna au coin et longea Lodge Road. Elle arriva enfin devant un parc verdoyant, avec pour seuls occupants quelques enfants joyeux et des vieillards promenant leur chien.

La jeune fille s'avança et s'assit sur l'une des balançoires rouges. Elle se laissa balancer au gré du vent, souriant de temps à autres aux pitreries d'un gamin téméraire, écoutant les oiseaux chanter, observant son entourage… lorsque son regard se posa sur une cabane de bois défraîchie.

Lily se leva et marcha jusqu'à ladite cabane, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Elle savait que cet endroit avait été réquisitionné par la petite bande à Vernon Dursley, et qu'ils faisaient elle-ne-savait-trop-quoi dedans. En vérité, cette cabane était autre fois un jeu pour enfants qui comportait un toboggan, un filet et une échelle, mais plus aucun gosse n'osait s'y aventurer, à présent, car ils savaient pertinemment que s'ils y entraient, ils n'en sortiraient pas sans quelques hématomes.

Mais la tentation était trop forte. Lily jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et remarqua qu'à présent le parc était presque vide, à l'exception d'une vieille dame qui devait sauter son repas de midi. La jeune fille s'avança à pas de loup et, après un dernier regard derrière elle, pénétra dans l'obscurité de la cabane de bois.

Elle réprima aussitôt une grimace de dégoût. L'intérieur dégageait une forte odeur de renfermé, de cendrier froid, mais aussi de pourriture. Lily préféra s'imaginer que c'était bien le _bois_ qui pourrissait.

Après s'être accoutumée à l'odeur nauséabonde et que ses yeux se soient habitués à la faible luminosité, elle put enfin distinguer dans quel milieu elle évoluait.

Le sol sableux était jonché de mégots de cigarettes, d'allumettes consumées, de cannettes vides et d'emballages de bonbons. Une épaisse couche de graffiti en tout genre décorait les murs. Lily n'avait rien contre les graffiti, du moment qu'ils étaient beaux. Et ceux-ci ne l'étaient _pas du tout_. A moins, bien sûr, que l'on considère que gribouiller grossièrement des insanités sur un mur était un art.

Elle remarqua aussi quelques caisses de bois à moitié démolies et supposa que Dursley et sa bande s'en servaient pour passer leurs nerfs dessus quand il n'y avait aucun gamin imprudent dans les parages.

Quand Lily eut fini sa petite exploration, elle sortit de la cabane et dut fermer les yeux, tant la luminosité était forte. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

Vernon Dursley se tenait devant elle, et ne semblait _pas content du tout_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda-t-il en l'observant de ses petits yeux perçants.

Lily avala difficilement sa salive. Les cinq autres garçons l'observaient, certains faisant craquer leurs articulations d'un air menaçant. « _La curiosité est un vilain défaut _» chantonna une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle maudissait ce dicton de grand-mère.

« Moi ? Rien. » répondit calmement Lily.

Elle semblait sereine, mais intérieurement, elle tremblait comme une feuille.

« Rien ? » répéta Dursley en haussant un sourcil graisseux. « Vraiment ? »

« Parfaitement. » répondit Lily en faisant un pas sur le côté, espérant ainsi pouvoir filer discrètement.

Mais la petite bande de garçons ne semblaient pas être de cet avis. Ils suivirent son mouvement et resserrèrent leurs rangs, de manière à ce que Lily ne puisse plus leur échapper. Elle se maudit mentalement de na pas avoir emporté sa baguette.

« Ne t'en vas pas tout de suite ! » dit Vernon avec un sourire de carnassier. « On pourrait bien s'amuser, tous les sept. N'est-ce pas, les gars ? »

« Ouais. » approuvèrent les cinq autres garçons en jouant du poing.

Ils s'avancèrent lentement vers elle, et Lily sut alors qu'elle était perdue. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette, donc aucun moyen de défense, et à seule contre sept, la bataille était perdue d'avance. Elle décida alors de jouer le tout pour le tout :

« Oui, et bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous laisser vous amuser entre vous, » dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. « Faire joujou avec des brutes sans cervelle, c'est pas trop mon truc. »

Et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle plongea sur le sol en se faufilant dans un minuscule espace entre deux des garçons, rampa quelques secondes et se releva aussi vite. Sa robe était fichue, mais elle était sauve. Elle se mit alors à courir, tout en regardant la réaction de la petite bande derrière elle. Ils semblaient seulement se rendre compte de son « évasion ».

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'un autre garçon arrive à ce moment-là dans le sens opposé au sien. Ils se heurtèrent violemment et Lily chancela, à moitié sonnée. Elle crut voir un moment, dans le brouillard que formait ses pensées, que le garçon avait des cheveux noirs et portait des lunettes. Inconsciemment, elle avait la certitude qu'il allait la protéger.

Mais ses espoirs s'envolèrent aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit Dursley et le garçon se taper dans la main et éclater de rire. La tête douloureuse, elle se sentit tirée en avant, et une fois mise debout, elle réalisa que le garçon avait les cheveux bruns, pas noirs, et qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil. Elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

« Bien joué, Neil. » dit Vernon. « Sans toi, cette petite garce s'en serait tirée. »

« C'était rien, tu sais. » dit le dénommé Neil avec un ton lourd de fausse modestie.

Lily faillit rire mais se retint au dernier moment. Leur ricaner au nez ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée. Vernon se tourna vers elle et eut un sourire narquois.

« Alors, on essaie de jouer au plus fin avec moi ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à une petite fille, ce qui irrita Lily au plus haut point.

« Non. » répliqua-t-elle en le défiant du regard. « Je me comporte simplement comme je le ferais avec une bande de lourdauds dépourvu de matière grise comme vous. »

Cette audace soudaine la surprit elle-même, et ce fut lorsqu'elle vit les traits du garçon changer qu'elle se dit qu'elle avait été trop loin.

« Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire, petite peste. » siffla-t-il, les dents serrées et les muscles dangereusement contractés.

Il s'avança d'un air menaçant de Lily, et celle-ci resta tétanisée. Que devait-elle faire ? Lui en retourner une ? S'enfuir ? Non, elle savait que si elle choisissait la deuxième solution, elle serait rattrapée d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le sang lui battait dans les tempes, son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Les mains du garçon s'approchaient dangereusement de sa gorge, et elle prit peur. Il était trop tard maintenant pour s'enfuir, et elle risquait de passer un _très_ mauvais quart d'heure. Elle sentit des mains grassouillettes lui enserrer le cou, mais resta immobile, paralysée par la peur. Elle sentait ses genoux flancher, ses mains tremblaient et sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : que ça finisse vite.

Mais son supplice dura moins longtemps que prévu. A peine quelques secondes après que Vernon ait posé ses mains sur sa gorge, une rafale de vent s'abattit sur le petit groupe, suivi d'une série de cris et de gloussements. Les garçons chancelèrent, les sacs s'envolèrent et Dursley lâcha Lily.

Et, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le vent s'arrêta. Les feuilles des arbres arrêtèrent de s'agiter, les herbes s'immobilisèrent et Lily, encore sonnée, ne remarqua pas qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir été affectée par la rafale. Elle tourna doucement la tête. Les garçons regardaient autour d'eux, l'air ahuri, tandis que Vernon fixait la jeune fille, les yeux plissés.

Lily eut à peine le temps de soutenir son regard que des gloussements nerveux se faisaient entendre. Elle se retourna et vit Pétunia, accompagnée de ses amies, qui marchaient dans leur direction. Elles riaient en mettant une main devant leur bouche, l'autre tenant fermement leur robe. Celles-ci se sont certainement envolées à cause de la rafale, et c'est pour ça qu'elles ont crié tantôt, pensa Lily avec consternation.

« Salut les filles. » lança Vernon. « Salut, Pétunia… » ajouta-t-il d'une voix langoureuse en faisant un clin d'œil à la blonde.

Celle-ci lui sourit d'un air stupide en battant des cils tandis que les autres gloussaient. Lily eut une mine dégoûtée et préféra s'éclipser, tant que la petite bande ne s'occupait pas d'elle. Malheureusement pour elle, sa sœur ne la rata pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » lança-t-elle, abasourdie.

Décidément, beaucoup de gens aimaient lui poser cette question. Ne pouvait-elle donc aller nulle part ?

« Et bien, je me balade, » répondit tranquillement Lily. « C'est interdit, maintenant ? »

Puis, voyant que sa sœur observait sa jupe sale, elle s'éloigna à grands pas. Elle entendit encore quelques mots de la conversation de sa sœur et de Vernon.

« Tu la connais ? »

« Heu… Oui, hum… De la famille… »

Lily accéléra. Elle voulait être sûre de ne pas tomber sur sa sœur une nouvelle fois avant de partir chez James. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était une heure mois vingt. Juste le temps d'enfiler une autre tenue et de manger un morceau.

Avec soulagement, elle réalisa que sa sœur avait éloigné ces poulettes gloussantes qui lui servaient d'amies de la maison. Evidemment. Pétunia n'aurait _jamais_ pris le risque de laisser découvrir aux autres que sa sœur était un _monstre_, pensa amèrement Lily.

Arrivée chez elle, elle se changea rapidement, mangea une tartine en quatrième vitesse et fonça chercher sa valise. Avec satisfaction, elle constata qu'elle arriverait à l'heure pile. Elle se plaça alors devant la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre scintillante et entra dans l'âtre.

« Manoir Potter ! » annonça-t-elle distinctement en jetant la poudre à ses pieds.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle disparaissait dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais pour le moment, j'ai beaucoup de travail (bientôt les exams ! Aïe !).

Si vous voulez être au courant des prochaines mises à jour, allez faire un tour sur mon Live Journal, dont l'adresse est dans ma bio :)

Beaucoup, beaucoup BEAUCOUP plus de James au prochain chapitre :D Promis !!

Bizzz ! ;-)

Click


	5. Quand Lily se pose la question d'habitud...

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre (avec des mois de retard, et je m'en excuse. J'ai été plutôt occupée à la fin de l'année et j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à écrire...éè) J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

**Mon meilleur ennemi **

**Disclaimer** : Rien est moi (à part quelques personnages, j'y tiens, tout de même ;-) tout est à Sainte JKR, et je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fiction (même si j'aimerais bien ! ).

**Résumé et rappel des chapitres précédents** : Nous sommes à l'époque où les Maraudeurs et Lily sont en sixième année. Dans les chapitres précédents, vous avez découvert que Lily et James se connaissent (et se détestent !) depuis qu'ils ont 4 ans mais qu'à présent, James est amoureux de Lily. Kim et Nawei sont les deux meilleures amies de Lily. La grand-mère de Kim s'est faite assassinée et Lily, comme d'habitude, doit passer l'été chez James, avec Emily, la cousine de ce dernier.

**Jingle**: _Ma sœur me déteste, mes amies sont dingues, mon père a l'air d'avoir vécu toute sa vie avec un Détraqueur, je côtoie un loup-garou, un prof m'a prise en grippe, un psychopathe a pour objectif d'exterminer les Moldus, et par dessus tout, mon pire ennemi est tombé amoureux de moi. Merlin, je crois que je deviens folle !_

**Chapitre 5 : Quand Lily se pose la « question d'habitude » **

La poudre de cheminette n'avait jamais été le moyen de transport préféré de Lily. Être ballottée dans tous les sens, avaler des tonnes et des tonnes de cendres pour ensuite atterrir douloureusement sur son arrière-train, elle aurait pu s'en passer. Si seulement elle pouvait Transplaner…

C'est sur cette pensée que la jeune fille, encore sonnée, fut projetée à travers le petit salon du Manoir Potter, crachant la cendre qu'elle avait dans la bouche et essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'effondrer.

« Heu… Salut. »

Elle releva brusquement la tête, trop occupée est essuyer les dernières traces noires de son visage avec un mouchoir en papier. James Potter était là, debout devant elle, avec un air complètement ahuri et un sourire on ne peut plus stupide collé au visage. Il tendit une main à Lily, pour l'aider à se lever. Elle hésita un moment, méfiante.

« Je ne vais pas te mordre ! » dit James en souriant de plus belle.

Lily lui jeta un rapide regard avant de saisir sa main à contrecœur.

« Où sont Sirius et Emily ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

« Heu… Il sont… allés nourrir Matty, je crois. » dit James en regardant autre-part.

Lily grogna. C'était encore un coup de Sirius pour laisser James seul avec elle. Mais pourquoi s'amusait-il toujours à jouer les entremetteurs ?

« Tu veux que je prenne tes valises ? » demanda James d'un ton courtois.

La jeune fille le regarda, un sourcil levé, puis acquiesça lentement. _Ca lui arrive d'être galant, lui ?!_ Elle secoua la tête, chassant ainsi au plus profond de sa mémoire cet événement des plus étranges.

« Tu ne veux pas que j'en prenne une ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant James soulever avec peine ses deux lourdes valises.

« Non, non, ça va aller. » assura-t-il en souriant.

Elle haussa les épaules. _Au moins, ses entraînements de Quidditch lui ont servi à quelque chose_, pensa-t-elle. Elle le suivit à travers la pièce baignée de lumière, puis les dédales de couloirs aux murs de pierres. Ils prirent à gauche, puis à droite, montèrent un escaler en colimaçon, en descendirent un autre, prirent un passage secret, puis…

« Comment fais-tu pour ne pas te perdre ? » demanda soudain Lily, brisant le silence.

James sembla sortir de sa rêverie.

« Quoi ? Ah, ben, heu… J'y suis habitué. J'y vis depuis ma naissance. »

« Je sais, mais ça fait quand même plusieurs années que je viens ici, et il m'arrive encore de trouver des pièces que je n'avais jamais vu avant. » insista Lily.

James la regarda un moment, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lily finit par conclure qu'elle avait l'air complètement ridicule en posant cette question.

« Ben quoi ? » se défendit-t-elle. « C'est un vrai labyrinthe, ce manoir ! »

James ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, avant de sourire.

« Oui, c'est vrai que c'est grand… » dit-il en regardant dans le vague, alors qu'il faisait basculer un tableau.

Il y eut un silence. Lily fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perturbée par la conduite de James. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu comme ça, c'était après un match de Quidditch particulièrement épuisant. Il était tellement fatigué et euphorique qu'il n'avait même pas répondu aux pics que lui lançait Lily, se contentant de sourire dans le vague avec un air parfaitement crétin. Tout comme maintenant, en somme.

« Il a été construit en 1876, par mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père, Ebenezer Potter. » reprit James avec un air suffisant. « Tu sais, celui qui a inventé le Sortilège d'Allégresse et le Charme de Réjouissance ? Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a aussi vaincu un dragon à l'aide d'une épée magique et que sa célébrité était due à… »

Lily s'empêcha à grand peine de se taper la main sur la tête d'un air consterné. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, tout en maudissant l'échevelé qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. _Et revoilà Potter le m'as-tu-vu !_ Evidemment, ce soudain changement de comportement n'aurait pas pu durer. C'était de James Potter dont on parlait !

« … le château était au départ destiné à son fils, Harold Potter, qui allait bientôt se marier, en cadeau de fiançailles. » continua inlassablement James, tout en poussant avec peine la porte qui devait mener au couloir longeant les chambres (il faut dire, il n'avait plus aucune main de libre !). « Le manoir est dans la famille Potter depuis ce temps-là. Et un jour, il sera à moi, James Potter. » conclut-il avec un air digne d'un conquistador espagnol.

« Je sais comment tu t'appelles, crétin. » marmonna Lily entre ses dents.

James se tourna vers elle, l'air complètement perdu, alors que Lily poussait la dernière porte qui la séparait de sa chambre d'un air buté. Une odeur de violette parvint aussitôt à ses narines et elle ne put cacher un sourire. Deux lits trônaient au milieu de la pièce aux murs orangés, dont l'un était recouvert de vêtements en tout genre.

« Bien sûr ! » s'insurgea James en laissant lourdement tomber les deux valises de Lily sur le sol. « Qui ne connaîtrait pas le dernier de la noble famille des Potter ? »

« Le Papouasien qui vit à l'autre bout de la Terre dans une grotte sombre et humide, et avec pour seule compagnie les cafards et les mites. » répondit Lily du tac-au-tac.

James lui jeta un regard de parfaite incompréhension. Il avait l'air tellement stupide, à cet instant, que Lily regretta qu'Emily ne soit pas là pour le voir. Non mais quel abruti !

« Ah ah, très drôle. » finit par se moquer le garçon. « Et bien, quand tu auras fini de plaisanter, tu pourras peut-être m'aider à mettre tes valise sur la commode. C'est lourd, mine de rien ! »

« Ce n'est pas toi, l'homme de la famille ? » le taquina Lily en levant un sourcil.

Elle savait très bien quel était le talon d'Achille de James. _Sa fierté_. Si on piquait au bon endroit, il y avait toujours moyen de lui faire perdre son sang froid.

« Mais… Bien sûr que si, mais je ne suis pas censé utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école ! » dit James avec dignité. « Je pensais que tu devais le savoir, Miss Je-sais-tout ! »

« Bien sûr que je le sais. » répondit Lily en croisant les bras d'un air obstiné. Mais d'habitude, te n'es pas aussi respectueux des règles. Et puis, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, « Ca ne t'empêche pas d'être l'homme de la famille et de devoir pourvoir à tous mes besoins. »

Lily lui sourit d'un air goguenard, avant de s'installer confortablement sur le lit inoccupé. Merlin, qu'elle adorait faire enrager James Potter ! Elle avait l'impression de retrouver les moments où ils se détestaient encore !

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me regarder faire les bras croisés ! » s'énerva James en s'approchant du lit, de plus en plus rouge.

« Mais bien sûr que si. » répondit Lily le plus sérieusement qu'elle pouvait, alors qu'à l'intérieur elle se tordait de rire. « En plus de ça, je suis ton invitée, tu dois donc faire tout ce que _je_ veux. »

Cette phrase lui rappelait vaguement un épisode de son enfance, ce qui la fit encore plus sourire.

« Comment ça « _Je suis ton invitée, tu dois donc faire tout ce que je veux_ » ? » s'emporta James en se penchant au dessus de la jeune fille. « Un invité _poli_ fait ce que ces ôtes lui demandent, lui ! »

« Et si justement, je n'avais pas envie d'être polie ? » répliqua Lily avec calme.

Le calme olympien de Lily semblait énerver James au plus haut point. Il était rouge de colère et semblait au summum de l'indignation. Il souffla d'exaspération, se redressa et pointa méchamment Lily du doigt.

« Et bien, justement, Evans, _tu_ es mon invitée, alors _j_'ai totalement le droit de _te_ fiche dehors. » dit-il en s'asseyant lui aussi sur le lit et en croisant les bras. « Alors soit tu m'aides, soit tu fiches le camp. »

Oups. Lily n'avait pas pensé à ça.

« Mais bien sûr… » dit-elle avec un immense sourire en se levant d'un bond.

Et, avec entrain, elle se dirigea vers une de ses deux valises et essaya de la soulever.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'aider ? » demanda-t-elle. « C'est lourd, tout ça ! »

James la contempla un moment, visiblement surpris de son changement brutal de caractère. _Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Lily Evans, Potter !_

« Ah, heu… Oui, bien sûr… »

Le garçon se leva et aida la jeune fille à poser les valises sur la commode. Mais une fois que ce fut fait, Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Tout compte fait, je me demande si ce n'était pas mieux de les laisser par terre. » dit elle d'un ton très sérieux. « C'est beaucoup trop loin de la garde-robe à mon goût. »

Elle vit James ouvrir la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. S'obligeant avec force à rester impassible, elle lança :

« Bon, tu m'aides à la descendre ? »

« TOI ! »

James venait de hurler comme un goret, et avait à présent les mains sur la gorge de Lily. Sentant son cœur se serrer, elle porta ses mains à son cou et tenta de se libérer des moins puissantes du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci refusait de lâcher prise, et voyant qu'utiliser la force ne servait à rien, elle gémit :

« Potter, arrête, tu me fais mal… »

Mais James ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter. L'expression de son visage était trop déterminée.

« Tu n'es qu'une petite peste, Evans ! » siffla-t-il.

Et, avec une force que Lily ne lui avait jamais vue, il la projeta sur le lit… et commença à la chatouiller. Lily hurla de toutes ses forces, tant c'était insoutenable. Elle ne cessait de se tordre dans tous les sens, pleurant des larmes de rire, alors que le garçon chatouillait d'une main experte les zones les plus sensibles. Peut-être savait-elle comment faire sortir James de ses gonds, mais lui connaissait son point faible !

« Potter, arrête… » haleta-t-elle entre deux cris. « Je t'en supplie... Oh non, pas l ! Ca fait trop… Hiiiiii ! »

Mais James ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir sa victime et la voir se tordre dans tous les sens.

« Non ! Stop ! Arrête, Potter, arrête… Je t'en supplie.. Hi hi… Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, mais arrête ça… S'il-te-plait… »

James s'arrêta brusquement.

« Tout ce que je voudrai ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. « Vraiment tout ? »

Lily lui sourit diaboliquement et profita de cet instant d'inattention pour un petit retournement de situation.

« Dans tes rêves, Potter ! » cria-t-elle d'un air triomphant en le faisant basculer de côté.

Le petit détail que Lily avait oublié, c'était qu'ils étaient sur un lit une personne… Ils tombèrent donc lourdement sur le sol, Lily écrasant James de tout son poids. Elle éclata de rire alors que James essayait péniblement de reprendre son souffle.

« Tu vas voir, petite insolente, de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

Il la fit basculer de côté et recommença à la chatouiller. Lily hurla de plus belle, au bout du rouleau, et tenta de se redresser. Mais James était bien trop fort, et il lui était impossible de se défaire de lui. Elle essaya alors de lui pincer les oreilles, le nez, les joues, les bras, tout ce qui passait à proximité de ses mains.

« Aïe ! Mais c'est qu'elle fait mal ! »

Il lui enserra alors les poignets à l'aide de sa main droite. Lily se retrouva alors saucissonnée sur le sol, à la merci de ce chatouilleur fou et sans aucun moyen de défense. Il n'y avait plus qu'un dernier recours.

« Tu vas voir, toi ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de pousser un cri de guerre.

Et, lorsque la main libre de James passa un peu trop près de la bouche de Lily, la jeune fille se redressa brusquement et la mordit sans état d'âme. James hurla à la mort et se détacha d'elle, libérant au passage ses mains prisonnières.

« Aïe ! Mon pouce ! Mais t'es complètement folle ! » s'écria James avec regard furieux à Lily.

« Aussi folle que toi tu peux l'être, Potter. » répliqua Lily en se jetant sur lui.

Elle le plaqua au sol et s'assit à cheval sur lui. Et, alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, ses mains ferment posées sur ses épaules, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver plutôt beau... Les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, les yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes et les joues rosies par l'effort… James dut sentir son trouble car il sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Alors, où est passée la hargne légendaire de Lily Evans ? Tu abandonnes, c'est ça ? »

Lily se força à sourire malicieusement. Elle ne voulait pas que James s'aperçoive de son trouble.

« Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en tentant de reprendre contenance.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas aussi facile de mentir à James Potter qu'elle le pensait. Pourquoi donc ça lui était arrivé juste à ce moment-_l _?

« Mais non, malheureusement pour toi, je compte bien te faire souffrir jusqu'au bout. » finit-elle par dire après son long regard interrogateur. « Je cherchais juste le meilleur moyen de t'achever. »

« Oh ? » s'étonna James avec un air faussement surpris. « C'est vrai ? Alors c'est quoi, mon coup final ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, tu as interrompu le fil de mes pensées ! » expliqua Lily d'un air contrarié. « Attends voir… Je pourrais peut-être te mettre un bon uppercut en pleine face… » James grimaça. « … Non non, tu as des lunettes, ça ne se fait pas. »

James essaya de soupirer discrètement de soulagement, mais ça rata. Un sourire triomphant et moqueur en même temps étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, avoue-le, Potter. »

« Mais pas du tout ! Comment pourrais-je avoir peur d'une gamine comme toi ? » dit James en essayant de paraître crédible (_peine perdue_, pensa Lily). « Je parie que tu n'es même pas capable de m'emb… de me baffer correctement ! »

Lily fronça les sourcil et préféra oublier le bafouillage de James. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« Tu crois ça ? »

« Je crois quoi ? »

« Que je ne serais pas capable de te frapper, évidemment ! Que voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

« Moi ? Heu… Rien du tout… » répondit-il d'un air embarrassé. « C'est exact, je crois que tu n'es pas capable de me frapper. »

« Tu veux tester ? »

« Ah ben… heu… Je sais pas si … heu…ce serait une bonne idée. Tu risquerais de te casser un ongle ! »

« Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à avoir peur de me casser un ongle, Potter, tu devrais savoir ça depuis le temps qu'on se connaît. » objecta Lily d'un ton glacial.

« Oui, mais… »

« Avoue que tu as peur, avoue-le ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas peur du tout ! Et je vais te le prouver, tiens ! »

Et, sans que Lily ait eu le temps de régir, il lui enserra la taille et la propulsa sur le côté, avant de se placer au dessus d'elle. Lily se retrouva alors à nouveau coincée.

« Alors, on fait moins la maligne, maintenant, hein ? » dit-il avec un sourire narquois en approchant son visage du sien.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Potter. Et je n'ai jamais fait la maligne ! » protesta Lily.

« A peine… Et si je te tirais les cheveux, pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ? »

« Pourquoi tu me le demandes ? Tu ne te gênais pas, il y a quelques années ! »

James sembla réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire Lily.

« Exact, ma chère Evans. » dit-il. « Mais je préfère de loin te chatouiller à te tirer les cheveux. Ca a l'air de te faire beaucoup plus d'_effet_. »

Lily voulut froncer les sourcils à la dernière phrase du garçon, mais ses mains s'étaient déjà posées sur son ventre et la chatouillaient frénétiquement. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, essayant en même temps de le pincer, de le taper, de le griffer –de lui faire n'importe quoi, en fait – mais il la chatouillait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à part gigoter. Elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle.

« Potter, quand tu auras fini… » essaya-t-elle de prévenir entre deux hurlements. « Tu as intérêt…à courir _très_ vite ! »

« Oui oui… » répondit distraitement James en passant au cou de la jeune fille.

« Attends…Que je t'attrape, voyou ! Hihi !… Tu vas… passer… le plus mauv… »

« Hey ! La fête a commencé sans nous ? »

Lily s'interrompit brusquement, et James arrêta de chatouiller sa victime pour regarder dans la direction de la porte. Un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs les regardait d'un air amusé, alors qu'une jeune fille bien plus petite ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

« On est allés au salon, mais vous n'y étiez pas. » dit Sirius, répondant à la question muette de James. « On s'est alors dit que vous étiez dans… _la chambre_… » continua-t-il en insistant sur le mot « _chambre_ ». « Et on avait raison ! »

Lily se rendit brusquement compte dans quel position ils étaient, James et elle. Elle le poussa avec mauvaise humeur, le forçant à se lever. Elle adressa ensuite un regard venimeux à Sirius. Lui et ses allusions stupides !

« Viens, Jamesie, il faut que tu m'aides à faire quelque chose. » dit Sirius en entraînant James en dehors de la pièce. « Je n'ai pas encore bien compris à quoi servait un _colaperteur_… »

Lily regarda par la fenêtre, sentant une étrange boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller comme ça avec James. C'était son pire ennemi, le plus grand crétin de la terre, le roi des abrutis… Alors pourquoi était-elle rentrée dans son jeu ? Il aurait fallu qu'elle s'arrête à temps… Mais elle avait tellement apprécié se battre avec lui…

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, bien sûr, mais elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, quand James et se battait comme des gamins. Il lui tirait les cheveux, elle lui donnait des claques. Elle le pinçait, il la chatouillait. Il la mordait, elle le boxait. C'était tellement… puéril ! Tellement inoffensif ! Et dire que maintenant, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à l'envoyer balader lorsqu'il lui demandait de sortir avec elle ! Les choses peuvent tellement changer en quelques années…

« Lily ? »

La jeune fille se retourna, encore perdue dans ses pensées.

« Oh, Emily, je suis désolée, je… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut assaillie par une forêt de cheveux d'ébène et par un doux parfum de violette.

« C'est pas grave, Lil', je suis trop contente de te revoir ! » s'exclama Emily en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

Lily lui rendit son étreinte. Ca faisait tellement longtemps ! Deux ans, plus exactement, car l'année d'avant, celle de _l'été maudit_, la jeune fille était partie en Australie pendant toutes les vacances d'été avec ses parents et n'avait donc pas pu rejoindre Lily et James.

« Tu m'as manqué. » dit-elle en se séparant de la jeune Américaine.

Emily lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir dû t'abandonner comme ça. » dit-elle. « Tu as dû passer le plus mauvais été de ta vie, je suppose. »

« Et tu es encore loin d'imaginer à quel point ! » railla Lily. « Ton cher cousin a été tellement abominable ! »

Les deux filles, durant les années de séparation, s'étaient envoyées des lettres, racontant en détail tout ce qui se passait dans leur pays respectif. Emily avait donc rapidement été mise au courant du changement radical de James et avait aidé Lily à en comprendre les raisons. Mais bon, par courrier, ce n'est jamais très évident !

« Et bien, ça va mieux entre vous deux, à ce que je vois ! » répondit Emily en souriant comme une démente.

Lily se mordit la lèvre et regarda autre part.

« Justement, non. » dit-elle. « Je le déteste toujours autant, mais lui… Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller à jouer avec lui comme ça, tantôt. C'est monstrueux de lui donner de faux espoirs. »

Elle entendit Emily soupirer derrière son dos, mais préféra ne pas se retourner. La vue du jardin du manoir lui semblait magnifique, à cet instant.

« Lily… Penses-tu vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Mais oui ! » s'exclama l'interpellée en se tournant brusquement vers son amie. « Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aimerai jamais, alors pourquoi m'amuser avec lui comme ça ? Ce sera encore plus dur à supporter pour lui après ! »

« Je veux dire… » commença Emily avec un air embarrassé. « Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si tu n'en avais pas eu envie, non ? Tu n'aimes peut-être pas James, mais au point de le détester…Tu ne le détestes pas comme tu détestes ton prof, là… Comment il s'appelle encore ? »

« Fulton. » répondit la rousse d'un ton pincé. « Bien sûr que non, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, c'est… »

« Ca fait des années que vous vous connaissez. » coupa Emily. « Il est très possible que tu penses le détester alors qu'en fait non. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils. « Que je l'aime, c'est ça ? »

Ah non ! Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre, elle aussi !

« Non ! » protesta vivement Emily en jetant un regard indigné à Lily. « Je ne n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je voulais juste dire que peut-être… le détester était plus devenu une habitude qu'autre chose… » termina-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

« En aucun cas. » répondit aussitôt Lily d'un ton catégorique.

Elle détestait James plus que jamais parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Ce n'était pas une question d'habitude. Entre James et elle, tout avait changé depuis qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. C'était pour ça qu'elle le haïssait, pas parce que c'était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient petits.

« C'était peut-être encore une habitude il y a quelques années. » dit-elle en regardant Emily dans les yeux. « Mais maintenant, tout a changé. Il m'aime, je ne l'aime pas. C'est tout. Il n'est plus question d'habitude à présent. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Tous les gens changent. » murmura soudain Emily. « James l'a simplement fait avant toi. »

« Je ne vais tomber amoureuse de lui ! » protesta immédiatement Lily d'une voix haut-perché.

« Peut-être pas, mais il serait étonnant que vos ne finissiez pas amis une fois adultes. » répondit calmement Emily.

Lily ne pouvait rien répondre à ça. Devant elle s'étendait un océan bleu marine aux reflets azurs, dominé par deux soleils noirs et pénétrants. C'est fou ce qu'on peut parfois se perdre dans le regard des gens…

Emily, prenant son silence pour un refus, lança :

« Ne parlons plus de ça, O.K. ? On a toutes les vacances pour nous, on ne va pas aller s'embêter avec des histoires de garçon ! »

Toujours pas de réaction. Emily, vive comme l'éclair, saisit la main de Lily et l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Lily la suivit comme un automate, perdue dans ses pensées, mais elle revint bien vite à elle.

« Où tu m'emmènes ? » questionna-t-elle.

« En bas. » répondit simplement Emily. « Voir James et Sirius. »

« Mais…Sirius a parlé d'un percolateur, tantôt ! » protesta Lily.

« Un quoi ? Ah, oui, un _colaperteur_… »

« Oui ! Et ce n'est pas le chemin pour se rendre à la cuisine ! Je suis pas aussi perdue que ça dans ce manoir ! »

Emily s'arrêta brusquement, et Lily, qui ne s'était pas attendue à ça, lui bourra dedans.

« Qui a dit que tu étais perdue dans le manoir ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hein ? Oh, rien… » répondit Lily. « C'est une longue histoire. »

Emily haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche.

« Tu sais comment est Sirius. » reprit-elle alors qu'ils passaient le portrait d'une fée aux allures de midinette. « Il a voulu prendre James à part pour qu'il lui raconte ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. » Lily grogna. « l'histoire du _colaperteur_ n'était qu'un prétexte. »

« Percolateur. » corrigea automatiquement Lily.

« C'est ça, oui. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi où se dirigent Sirius et James quand ils ne savent pas où aller. »

Lily sourit au regard conspirateur de son amie.

« Dans le jardin, en train de jouer au Quidditch. » répondit-elle.

« Dans le mille, ma Lil' ! » s'exclama Emily avec entrain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily, Emily, James et Sirius étaient assis dans l'herbe, un jus de citrouille bien frais à la main, à l'ombre d'un grand peuplier, évitant ainsi les désagréments du soleil éclatant de ce mois de juillet. James était couché sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, le regard perdu dans le ciel bleu.

Sirius, quant à lui, avait opté pour une position couchée sur le côté, un coude sur le sol et la tête nonchalamment posée sur sa main. Il avait plié une de ses jambes et arrachait des brins d'herbe d'un air blasé, à la façon d'un dieu grec.

Lily était couchée sur le ventre, balançant négligemment ses pieds nus au dessus d'elle, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'herbe et sa tête posée à même le sol. Elle ouvrait de temps en temps les yeux pour voir Emily se coucher sur le dos, se redresser, se tourner sur le ventre, faire la chandelle et le poirier. A cet instant, Voldemort et toutes ses horreurs semblaient bien loin.

« James ? » demanda soudainement Sirius. « Quand-est ce que ta mère a dit qu'elle rentrerait ? »

« Vers six heures. » répondit l'interpellé sans même ouvrir les yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je commence à avoir faim ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Emily éclata de rire, suivie des deux autres.

« Sirius Black, » dit-elle en le pointant du doigt d'un air accusateur, « Auriez vous un estomac à la place du cerveau ? »

« Hey ! Bien sûr que non ! » s'indigna le garçon.

« Avoue que si. » dit Lily sans bouger d'un orteil.

« Mais non ! Tout homme normalement constitué… »

« … n'a pas besoin de manger toutes les heures. » finit James. « Il est deux heures de l'après midi, Patmol, on a mangé à midi ! »

« Tu es un ventre-à-pattes, mon pauvre Sirius. Il va falloir t'y faire… » dit Emily avec une pointe de fatalisme.

« Et alors, c'est une très bonne maladie, la faim ! » tenta de se justifier le ventre-à- pattes en question.

« Très bonne, en effet. » dit James. « Surtout quand c'est ma mère qui cuisine ! »

Lily s'apprêtait à faire une remarque mais elle se retint. Elle ne voulait pas offenser le cordon bleu qu'était Mrs Potter.

« Exactement, Jamesie ! Si je le pouvais, je prendrais ta mère comme cuisinière personnelle attitrée ! »

« AH ! » s'écria Emily, faisant sursauter tout le monde. « C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui de chez toi ! Pour pouvoir manger tous les jours chez James ! »

« Oh, non… » gémit Sirius avec une très belle grimace et en mettant sa main sur son cœur. « Je suis découvert. Une vulgaire petite pin-up américaine m'a percé à jour. »

Emily se jeta aussitôt sur Sirius.

« Je t'en ficherai, moi, des vulgaires petites pin-up américaines ! » s'écria-t-elle en étranglant le garçon.

Lily eut alors l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode.

« Enfui ? » répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

Sirius essaya de parler, mais Emily l'étranglait toujours.

« Hey ! Laisse mon meilleur ami tranquille, toi ! » lança James en se jetant sur sa cousine.

Commença alors la bataille du siècle. Potter VS Potter. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le sol, se chamaillant gentiment. Mais, contrairement à ce que faisait James avec Lily, il n'hésitait pas à pendre sa cousine par les pieds (et réciproquement, elle osait lui jeter quelques coups de pieds bien placés sans remords) Lily profita de ce moment pour avoir une petite entrevue avec Sirius.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'es enfui ? » dit-elle d'entrée de jeu.

« Ouaip. » répondit le garçon comme s'il parlait de ses derniers achats. « Ma mère me tapait sur les nefs, alors je l'ai envoyée promener. »

Le ton de Sirius était désinvolte. Si elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, Lily aurait pu croire qu'il s'en fichait. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à ses côté, jetant par la même occasion un coup d'œil aux deux cousins (Emily écrasait James de tout son poids, à présent)

« Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché ton départ ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sirius se rembrunit et cessa de contempler les deux zigotos qui se chamaillaient cinq mètres plus loin et se coucha sur dos.

« Oh, rien. » dit-il en regardant le tronc du platane qui se dressait devant lui. « Une bêtise. »

« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter de ça ? »

Le garçon se mit à rire doucement, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Non, je ne le pensais pas. » répondit-il en souriant. « C'était juste pour voir si tu t'intéressais à ma médiocre vie. »

Lily lui asséna un coup sur la tête, indignée.

« Evidemment que je m'intéresse à ta vie, gros bêta ! »

Lily s'était toujours bien entendue avec Sirius. Bien sûr, il lui tapait de temps en temps sur les nerfs (surtout quand il s'attaquait à Severus Rogue avec James et quand il faisait des allusions stupides) mais Sirius n'était pas comme James. Il était certes aussi vaniteux, mais ça semblait tellement naturel chez lui que ça passait comme une lettre par hibou postal. Lily aimait son humour, sa façon de savoir prendre sur lui les côtés obscurs de sa famille sans jamais craquer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à partir ? » répéta-t-elle.

Sirius poussa un soupir.

« Mon adorable mère a eut la délicatesse de m'épargner une tâche ardue et pénible que j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à remplir moi-même. » dit-il d'un ton acide.

Lily haussa les sourcils, pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

« Elle a choisi ma future femme à ma place. » expliqua Sirius avec une voix où se mêlaient la rancœur et la colère. « Alors je suis parti. »

« Quoi ?! » s'indigna Lily en se redressant. « Mais… Comment… Qu'est-ce que… »

« Tu veux savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ? » demanda Sirius

Lily lui jeta un regard plein d'appréhension et acquiesça brièvement.

« Dannie Owen. » cracha Sirius.

« D… Dannie Owen ? » s'étrangla à moitié Lily. « Tu parles bien de _notre Dannie Owe_n ? Cette petite peste de Serpentard ? »

« Ouais. » répondit Sirius avec un rictus. « Elle-même. Ma mère m'a gentiment assuré que c'était un très bon parti. Son père travaille au Ministère et ils sont aussi riches que Merlin lui-même. De plus, ce sont de très bons amis des Malefoy. Un très bon parti, en effet, finit-il avec une pointe d'ironie. »

« J'arrive pas à le croire. » dit Lily en se laissant à nouveau tomber sur l'herbe.

« Tu vas bien devoir. Quoi qu'en dise ma chère mère, je t'invite au mariage. » railla le garçon.

Lily rit puis se tourna sur le ventre.

« Et Kate, qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit de tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant distraitement James se faire broyer le bras par Emily.

Kate était la petite amie de Sirius depuis presque un an maintenant. Elle était aussi à Gryffondor, mais était un an plus jeune. D'ailleurs, les paris allaient bon train, à Poudlard, depuis quelques temps. La moitié des commères de l'école prédisaient qu'ils allaient finir par se marier !

« Elle m'a dit que j'avais eu raison de ne pas me laisser faire. Tu sais, ma mère a eu un mal fou à me trouver une famille de Sang Pur qui consentirait à marier leur fille à un Gryffondor. Je fais la honte de la famille Black, avec ma cousine Andromeda. On est les deux moutons blancs parmi les moutons noirs. »

Lily sourit au garçon et joua distraitement avec un brin d'herbe à quelques centimètres de son visage. Au loin, James était en train de tordre la jambe d'Emily, et on l'entendait pousser des cris perçants pour le forcer à lâcher prise.

« Et tu ne connais pas encore la meilleure ! » dit Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Tu sais ce qu'a dit cette écervelée d'Owen quand sa mère lui a annoncé la nouvelle ? »

Lily secoua négativement la tête, avide de connaître la réponse.

« Elle a dit que ça lui convenait parce que de toute façon, même si j'étais à Gryffondor, j'avais de jolies fesses. »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sirius prenait peut-être Dannie Owen pour une écervelée, mais c'était de loin la fille la plus sournoise, maligne et vicieuse que Lily ait jamais rencontré. Elle était rusée et possédait un humour tranchant, acide. Une véritable Serpentard, en somme.

« Et bien, au moins, tu as de quoi te consoler… » dit-elle entre deux hoquets. « Tu sais que tu as de jolies fesses, c'est déjà un très bon atout ! »

« Oui, au cas où plus tard je ne trouve pas de métier, je pourrais toujours me faire payer pour faire exécuter une danse en petite tenue devant filles de Serpentard ! » s'exclama Sirius en se tordant de rire sur le sol.

« Il faudra que tu fasses attention quand tu retourneras à l'école. » prévint Lily, pleurant des larmes de rire. « Parce que, crois-moi, Owen est une sacrée radoteuse. Avec un peu de chance, toute l'école sera au courant avant qu'on descende du train ! »

Sirius et elle partirent alors dans un fou rire interminable. Ils ne disaient plus rien, ils ne faisaient que se tordre silencieusement de rire sur le sol. Lily ne pouvait pas chasser de son esprit la vision furtive d'un Sirius en caleçon, faisant la danse du ventre et se déhanchant allègrement devant une horde de fans serpentardesque au rythme d'une musique hawaïenne.

« On dirait qu'on s'amuse bien sans nous, ici. » dit une voix au dessus de leurs têtes. « Vous voyez ça, cher cousin ? »

« Je vois très bien, chère cousine. Et c'est un affront à notre honneur. Qu'ils soient châtiés comme il se doit ! »

Lily, qui n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir les yeux depuis quelques minutes, sentit brusquement un énorme poids s'abattre sur elle, et elle en eut le souffle coupé.

« Aïe ! James ! Mais ça fait mal, espèce d'idiot ! »

« Désolé, Patmol, mais c'était la seule solution. Vous alliez finir par vous étouffer, sinon ! »

Lily finit par ouvrir les yeux, mais sa vue était encore brouillée par ses larmes. Lorsqu'enfin elle redevint nette, elle sursauta. Emily se tenait à trois centimètres de son visage, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Bon… » dit-elle en se levant. « On va le faire, ce gâteau ? »

« Quel gâteau ? » demanda aussitôt Sirius, les yeux brillants.

« Et bien _le_ gâteau ! Tu avais faim, non ? »

Sirius se leva alors d'un bond, comme dressé sur un ressort.

« Et bien oui ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour venir ? Direction la cuisine ! »

Et il se mit à courir en direction du manoir. James se lança à sa poursuite. Quand il s'agissait de nourriture, mieux valait surveiller Sirius de _très_ près !

« Tu viens ? »

Lily cligna des yeux et remarqua enfin Emily, qui l'avait attendue. Elle se leva, elle aussi, et elles prirent toutes deux la direction du manoir.

« Qui a gagné ? » demanda Lily à son amie en voyant ses yeux brillants, ses joues roses et ses épais cheveux noirs et mi-longs encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude.

Les cheveux en bataille semblaient être une caractéristique commune à tous les Potter. James avait hérité les siens de son père, et les seuls autres membres de la famille que Lily avait pu entrevoir semblaient eux aussi se coiffer tous les jours avec un pétard du Docteur Filibuste.

« Curieuse, n'est-ce pas ? » la taquina Emily avec un charmant sourire malicieux qui lui rappelait celui de James (_Charmant ?_ Non, pour James, Lily persistait à croire qu'il fallait retirer cet adjectif.) « On en est arrivés à un point où aucun de nous ne savait plus bouger. Donc personne n'a gagné, ou peut-être les deux, à toi de voir. »

« Mmmhhh… Vous avez gagné tous les deux. »

« Eternelle optimiste, n'est-ce pas, Lil' ? »

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine, James et Sirius étaient là et avaient déjà enfilé un tablier. En deux temps trois mouvements, Lily et Emily en furent elles aussi affublées. Sirius se précipita sur les ustensiles et, tout en brandissant un fouet et une louche, il lança :

« Alors, on le commence, ce gâteau ? »

« Pas si vite, Patmol, mon ami. » tempéra James. « Il faut d'abord savoir quelle sorte de gâteau on va faire, et je vous propose… »

« Un gâteau au chocolat ! » lança Lily à la cantonade, sans se préoccuper de James qui la fusillait du regard pour lui avoir coupé la parole.

« Ah non ! » s'insurgea le garçon. « Pas au chocolat ! »

« Pourquoi, Potter, tu as fait une indigestion de Chocogrenouilles au petit déjeuné ce matin ? » répliqua Lily, plus froide que jamais.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait à James depuis « l'incident ». Elle s'en voulait de s'être à un tel point laissée aller, et elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre que _**plus jamais**_ une telle chose ne se reproduirait.

« Non, mais avec toi, c'est toujours du chocolat ! » accusa James en la regardant furieusement. « Moi je propose à la vanille et à la chantilly ! »

« Ah non ! » protesta Emily de la même manière que James. « De la chantilly, on en mange quasiment à tous les desserts, avec toi. Moi je dis que ce serait beaucoup mieux à la violette ! »

Lily ne put cacher un sourire. Emily était une dingue de violette. Depuis toute petite, elle s'en parfumait, en mangeait, s'en habillait, ne jurait que par cette fleur et sa couleur… C'était une véritable obsession.

« De la violette ? Ah ça, jamais ! Tu vas finir par nous rendre malade, avec ça ! »

« Et tu crois que la chantilly ça ne rend pas malade ? » répondit Emily, sur la défensive.

Les deux cousins se fusillèrent du regard, et Lily jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sirius, qui n'avait encore rien dit.

« Bon, hé bien, comme d'habitude, c'est encore moi qui ait la plus lourde tâche. » dit ce dernier. « Je vais devoir trancher. Je dis un gâteau à la fraise au caramel et au curry ! »

« … »

« … »

« Qu… Quoi ?! » finit par articuler Emily, abasourdie.

« De la fraise au caramel et au curry ? » répéta Lily, incrédule. « Mais… Mais c'est dégoûtant ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'indigna Sirius. « C'est la meilleure chose au monde que j'ai jamais goûtée ! J'en mettais tout le temps sur mes toasts quand j'étais petit, saupoudré de poudre de cacao. »

« Beurk ! » dirent James et Emily en chœur.

Sirius les regarda, la bouche ouverte, mais finit par laisser tomber.

« Pfff… » dit-il avec une moue dédaigneuse. « Vous ne savez pas ce qui est bon ! »

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard.

« Patmol. » dit James d'un ton très sérieux. « J'ai beaucoup de mal à te le dire, mais… Etant ton meilleur ami, c'est de mon devoir de le faire. Nous… heu… Nous doutons très fortement de ta santé mentale, tu sais… »

« Je suis parfaitement bien. » dit Sirius d'un air digne. « Seulement, vous voyez, vous avez un esprit très peu ouvert pour ce qui est du domaine de la bonne nourriture… »

Emily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ah oui, on a pas la même conception de la bonne nourriture, ça c'est sûr. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. « Bon, à part ça, on le fait à quoi, ce gâteau ? »

« A la chantilly. » dit aussitôt James.

« Non ! » protestèrent les deux filles.

« A la fraise au caramel et au curry ! » continua inlassablement Sirius.

« A la violette ! »

« Au chocolat ! »

« A la chantilly ! »

« Au chocolat ! »

« A la chantilly ! »

« A la violette ! »

« Et si vous faisiez plutôt des crêpes ? »

Les quatre adolescents se retournèrent et virent une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, grande et mince, avec une chevelure dorée attachée en un chignon serré, des yeux noisette et des fossettes saillantes.

« Maman ? » s'étonna James. « Tu ne devais pas rentrer à six heures ? »

« Si, mais la réunion a été annulée. » répondit Elizabeth en enlevant sa robe de sorcière. « Il y a eu une attaque dans le nord du pays. Une famille entière a été massacrée. Il n'y a pas eu de témoins, je n'étais donc pas obligée de rester. Et puis Lily est arrivée, il faut quand même que je puisse accueillir mes invités comme il se doit. »

Elle embrassa Lily, James continua.

« Qui a été attaqué ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une vielle famille de bijoutiers. Il semblerait que Vous-Savez-Qui essaye de rassembler tout ce qui pourrait lui servir à gagner la guerre, que ce soit des amulettes magiques ou des Détraqueurs. »

Elle s'assit et soupira. Soudain, elle paraissait à Lily beaucoup plus âgée que d'habitude, et Lily sentit brusquement honteuse. Le monde sorcier était en guerre, des gens mouraient par dizaines, et eux… ils s'entretuaient pour savoir quelle sorte de gâteau ils allaient faire. Les adolescents se regardèrent, gênés, mais ne dirent mot.

« Alors, » lança Elizabeth avec un entrain un peu forcé, « Vous comptiez faire un gâteau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! » répondit aussitôt Sirius avec un large sourire, et Lily le remercia silencieusement. Sirius était toujours là lorsqu'il s'agissait de remonter le moral des troupes.

« Mais on n'arrive pas à décider lequel. » soupira Emily.

« Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à faire des crêpes. » dit Elizabeth, comme si c'était évident. « Vous pourrez l'assaisonner à votre goût, comme ça. »

L'idée fut aussitôt adoptée (surtout par Sirius, qui s'accrochait fermement à sa sauce fraise-caramel-curry.) Mais bientôt, un autre problème se posa.

« Madame, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne nous reste plus d'œufs. » dit Alfred, l'elfe de maison, d'un ton courtois.

« Comment ça, plus d'œufs ? » s'étonna Elizabeth. « J'en ai racheté une demi-douzaine il y a à peine quatre jours ! L'un de vous se serait préparé une omelette géante en pleine nuit ? »

Lily regarda les autres. Emily haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et James et Sirius ouvrirent de grands yeux innocents. Elizabeth soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, hé bien je crois que quelques courses s'imposent, si vous voulez les faire, ces crêpes. » dit-elle en fixant les deux Maraudeurs avec un regard perçant.

Le visage de James s'éclaira.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de diriger vers la porte. « Attendez-moi ! Je vais chercher ma veste et j'arr… »

« Il n'en n'est pas question. »

James se retourna et regarda sa mère, confus.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Es-tu donc bête à ce point ? » demanda sarcastiquement Lily.

James la fixa durement un instant, et Lily devina qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? » continua Emily. « Un psychopathe détraqué de la baguette qui s'attaque à tout ce qui bouge… Ca ne te rappelle rien ? »

« James, chéri, » dit gentiment Elizabeth, alors qu'un éclair de compréhension passait dans les yeux de son fils, « Je suis vraiment désolée, mais il est hors de question que vous sortiez de la propriété pour le moment. »

« Ah… Oui, oui… Bien sûr. » marmonna le garçon, dont le teint virait au rouge pivoine.

Lily voulut lui sourire d'un air goguenard mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

« Mais… On ira pas au Chemin de Traverse, alors ? » demanda-t-elle, consternée.

« Je suis désolée, Lily, mais ce serait de la folie par les temps qui courent. » répondit Elizabeth avec un regard compatissant.

« Kim… » murmura Lily d'une voix brisée, le regard dans le vide.

Elle ne pourrait pas la voir. Elle ne pourrait pas la consoler. Elle ne tiendra pas sa promesse.

« Que dis-tu ? demanda Elizabeth.

« Kim… » répéta lentement Lily. « Kim Hurley… Je dois la voir... »

« Hurley, tu dis ? Ce ne serait pas… »

Voyant le regard douloureux de Lily, Mrs Potter hocha légèrement la tête.

« On devait se voir sur le Chemin de Traverse. » continua Lily avec un regard suppliant. « Oh, s'il vous plait, Elizabeth ! Il faut que je la voie ! Sa grand-mère… »

« Oui, je suis au courant. » dit Mrs Potter à voix basse, l'air pensif.

La sentant hésitante, Lily continua :

« C'est une de mes meilleures amies, je viens juste de recevoir sa lettre et elle… » Lily avala sa salive. « S'il vous plait… »

Elle lui adressa un regard de chien battu et la femme finit par soupirer.

« Très bien. » dit-elle, résignée. « Vous irez au Chemin de Traverse. _Mais_, » ajouta-t-elle en voyant James sautiller de joie à côté d'elle, « J'aime autant vous prévenir tout de suite, vous ne pourrez pas vous éterniser là-bas. C'est compris ? »

« Oui ! » répondirent joyeusement James et Sirius avant de se taper dans les mains.

Mrs Potter fronça les sourcils.

« Et je chargerai quelques personnes pour vous surveiller, je crois que ça vaut mieux. » ajouta-t-elle en voyant les deux zouaves improviser une danse pour manifester leur enthousiasme. « Bon, et bien, je vais au village pour faire ces courses. Je devais de toute façon acheter certaines choses… »

Elle se leva, attrapa sa robe de sorcière, et partit. Lily s'empressa de la rattraper, au pas de la porte.

« Heu… Je voulais juste vous dire merci. » dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Elizabeth lui retourna sons sourire.

« C'est tout naturel, Lily. J'aurais vraiment été cruelle de te refuser ça. Les gens ont besoin de soutient, par les temps qui courent… »

Elle adressa à la rousse un petit sourire triste, puis la salua brièvement de la tête.

Et la porte se referma. Le cœur un peu plus léger, Lily se tourna vers les autres adolescents. Emily était montée sur les épaules des deux garçons et poussait des cris à la manière des indien, tout en sautillant d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant son retour ? » questionna la rousse avec un immense sourire.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Voili voilou ! Alors, vous allez me dire, il ne se passe rien, dans ce chapitre. Je sais, mais il y a quelques jours, j'ai pris une décision : je ferai des chapitres plus courts, quitte à les poster plus vite. Et puis, ce qui va se passer après fait partie d'un gros bloc, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de commencer ici et de finir dans le prochain chapitre. En plus de ça, je pars en Angleterre dimanche, je ne pourrais donc pas poster dans les semaines qui viennent. Mai je vous promets d'écrire le plus vite possible En attendant, un petit spoiler du prochain chapitre… il s'intitulera « **Quand Lily mène la guerre des sexes** » ;-)

Ca promet…

**En tout cas, m****erci pour vos adorables reviews**. J'ai dépassé la barre des 50 ! Youpiiiii ! Et, comme dirait Kinou, cape sur les 70 !

Bye à tous !


	6. Quand Lily mène la guerre des sexes 1

_Ma sœur me déteste, mes amies sont dingues, mon père a l'air d'avoir vécu toute sa vie avec un Détraqueur, je côtoie un loup-garou, un prof m'a prise en grippe, un psychopathe a pour objectif d'exterminer les Moldus, et par dessus tout, mon pire ennemi est tombé amoureux de moi. Merlin, je crois que je deviens folle !_

**Chapitre 6 : Quand Lily mène la guerre des sexes…**

… _ou « Comment passer une semaine d'enfer par Sirius Black, Emily, James et Lily Potter - heu… Lily Evans, pardon… ;p »._

**Prologue : comment toute cette histoire a commencé**

Plus _jamais_ elle ne reparlerait à James Potter !

Lily écumait. Non mais quel crétin ! Une fois de plus, il lui avait montré à quel point il était bête. Ca s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Emily, Sirius, James et elle se trouvaient dans le petit salon, pendant que les deux Maraudeurs disputaient une partie d'échecs. James avait gagné, et, en galant homme qu'était Sirius, il avait proposé à Lily de prendre sa place. Mais la jeune fille, qui se trouvait être une calamité aux jeux de stratégie, avait immédiatement refusé en disant : « Non, Potter est bien plus fort que moi, ça ne sert à rien de jouer, je vais me faire massacrer. »

Mauvaise réponse. Il ne s'était fallu que de ces simples mots pour réveiller le pavaneur qui sommeillait en James Potter. A peine Lily eut le temps de regretter ce qu'elle venait de dire que le garçon avait aussitôt pris la parole en bombant le torse :

« C'est vrai que dans la famille, on a toujours été de très bons joueurs d'échecs. D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'un de mes ancêtres, Lowell Potter, avait même reçu quelques prix pour son incroyable esprit de stratégie. Après, son fils a repris le flambeau, et… »

« Dis-moi, Potter, tu t'entraînes pour devenir le guide touristique de ton propre manoir, ou quoi ? » avait coupé sèchement Lily, agacée. « En tout cas, quand il sera ouvert au publique, préviens-moi, je passerai peut-être faire un tour pour t'entendre parler de tes innombrables ancêtres plus célèbres les uns que les autres. »

James n'avait rien répondu, visiblement trop choqué pour parler. _Et c'était tant mieux ! _pensa furieusement Lily en reprenant son thriller avec mauvaise humeur. Non mais quel crétin fini ! Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre parler de ses oncles, tantes ou lointains aïeux qui avaient tous accomplis quelque chose d'assez spécial pour être mentionné dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus lui adresser la parole, et elle avait failli. Mais bon, que faire d'autre à part lui rabattre son caquet quand cet idiot se mettait à se vanter sans état d'âme ?

Persuadée qu'elle avait bien agi, Lily se promit de l'ignorer pour le reste de la soirée. (si pas le reste de la semaine, ou même de l'année, ce qui aurait été encore mieux) Se forçant à se concentrer, la jeune fille se replongea dans son livre, une sombre histoire d'esprits tourmentés.

_Elle était sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Absolument certaine. Pourtant, elle était seule dans la vielle maison de pierre. Stewart était parti tôt ce matin et ne devait revenir que plus tard dans la semaine. _

_Frissonnant, Debby s'assit sur son lit. C'est alors qu'elle reconnut le bruit. C'était une mélodie. Ou plutôt un fredonnement. Assez aigu, d'ailleurs. C'était comme si… une petite fille chantait. _

« Tu refais une partie avec moi, Sirius ? » demanda James en refusant de regarder dans la direction de Lily.

« Hey, Cornedrue, tu t'entraînes pour battre Peter ou quoi ? » le taquina Sirius.

« Peter ? » s'étonna Emily, qui n'avait rien perdu de leurs parties. « Tu veux parler du garçon grassouillet qui vient toujours avec vous sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

« Ouais, lui-même. » répondit Sirius. « Ce type est un véritable génie aux échecs. Il est imbattable. Même Remus, qui n'est pourtant pas mauvais du tout, n'arrive jamais à avoir le dessus. »

« Comment ça se fait ? » demanda la jeune sorcière. « Je veux dire… Il a plutôt du mal à l'école, non ? »

« Oui, » répondit James, « Mais le jeu d'échecs ne demande pas un potentiel magique très élevé, tu sais. Queudver à simplement du mal à réussir des sorts. Sa mère est une sorcière mais son père est un Cracmol, ainsi que son frère. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas jouer à deux à des jeux sorciers, ils ont passé leur enfance à faire des jeux de stratégie comme le Stratego. Voila d'où vient son talent. »

« C'est en partie pour ça qu'il fait partie des Maraudeurs. » dit Sirius. « Son esprit stratégique nous est bien utile pour accomplir nos… _méfaits_. »

_Sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, la jeune femme se leva et essaya de détecter l'origine du son. Elle sentit alors son sang se glacer._

_Ca venait du couloir, plus précisément de la chambre d'enfants. Celle qu'avait occupée Missy pendant quatre années de son enfance. Les seules années qu'elle ait vécues, d'ailleurs. _

_Debby fixait la porte, immobile. Elle était incapable de penser. Une enfant était en train de chanter dans la chambre de sa fille et elle était là, à quelques mètres. Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi cette personne s'amusait-elle à faire des choses pareilles ? Pourquoi dans la chambre de Missy ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? _

« Cavalier en D3. » disait James. « Au fait, vous avez vu le nouveau livre des Rockets ? Il paraît qu'ils donnent plein de nouvelles tactiques et de nouveaux mouvements. »

« Les Rockets ? » répéta Emily. « Cette équipe suédoise ? Non, je pense pas… Par contre l'équipe féminine des Blue Storm de Chicago vient juste de se qualifier en quarts de finale de la Coupe du Monde. »

« Leur gardienne, Jane Kendall, est drôlement douée, » dit Sirius avec un ton très professionnel, « Mais le reste de l'équipe n'est franchement pas terrible. Si Kendall n'avait pas été là pour les entraîner, je suis sûr que toutes les autres joueuses n'auraient jamais dépassé le stade de joueuses dans l'équipe de leur école. Tour en B7. »

Emily serra les dents. Sirius pouvait parfois être assez cassant dans ce qu'il disait.

« Tu crois vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle avec un brin de colère. « Il n'empêche que Curtis, l'attrapeuse, a quand même attrapé le Vif d'Or avant l'équipe adverse. Et les figures aériennes des poursuiveuses sont quand même très réussies. C'est une bonne équipe, quoi que tu en penses. »

_Avalant sa salive, Debby fit doucement pivoter la poignée. Doucement toujours, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir une chambre d'enfant plongée dans les ténèbres. Le petit lit et ses draps roses et poussiéreux étaient toujours là. La coiffeuse et son miroir décoré aussi. Une seule chose avait changé : une petite silhouette était assise à même le sol, en plein milieu de la pièce. _

_« C'est toi, maman ? »_

« N'empêche que la plupart des équipes masculines sont meilleurs que les équipes féminines. » décréta James. « Regarde les Wimbournes. Ils sont qualifiés en quarts de finale depuis déjà longtemps. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de temps. » protesta immédiatement Emily.

« Je sais bien. » continua James. « Mais les Wimbournes ont gagné beaucoup plus de matches par leur talent que par la chance. Les Blue Storm on souvent fait match nul ou n'ont eut la victoire que de quelques points. Des coups de chance. »

_La tête de Debby lui tournait. Ca ne pouvait pas être Missy. C'était impossible. Missy était morte depuis des années. Tremblante, Debby dirigea sa main vers l'interrupteur. Et, lorsque la lumière fut allumée, elle étouffa un cri._

« _Des coups de chance_ ?! » explosa littéralement Emily. « Les Blue Storm sont une très bonne équipe, peut-être même la meilleure de tout le continent américain ! Elles ont gagné leurs matchs grâce à leur _talent_ ! »

« D'accord, elles sont vraiment pas mal. » concéda Sirius. « Mais regarde les autres équipes féminines : il n'y en a pas une qui arrive à la cheville de Wimbournes ou des Rockets. Pas vrai, Jamesie ? »

« Bien sûr, Patmol. D'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'à voir : il y a beaucoup moins de filles qui jouent au Quidditch que de garçons, simplement parce qu'elles sont moins douées. »

« Tu dis… Tu _oses prétendre_ que les filles sont moins douées que les garçons pour le Quidditch ?! » cria presque Emily, qui, semblant trop en colère pour rester en place, se releva d'un bond. « Non mais c'est quoi cette attitude sexiste ? »

« Ce n'est pas une attitude sexiste, » rectifia James avec calme, « C'est une constatation. Les garçons sont meilleurs que les filles en Quidditch, c'est tout. »

« Alors peut-être qu'un bon coup de batte de Kim te remettra les idées en place, Potter ! »

Tous se retournèrent vers Lily, qui, sautant littéralement de son fauteuil, était venue se planter devant son pire ennemi. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus reparler à James, mais là, c'en était trop. Il dépassait les bornes !

« Tiens, une revenante ! » fit sarcastiquement remarquer James. « Alors, les échecs t'intéressent, maintenant ? »

Lily lui jeta un regard noir.

« Toutes les filles ne sont pas nulles au Quidditch. » dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

« _Tu_ es nulle en Quidditch. » répliqua simplement James.

« Je ne suis pas _toutes les filles_, Potter. A moins que ce soit ce que tu penses. »

Il ne répondit rien mais on pouvait voir qu'une légère rougeur était apparue sur ses joues.

« Nous n'avons que deux filles dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. » intervint Sirius (venant en aide à ce pauvre James, qui semblait en incapacité vocale, pour le moment). « Sommers et cette garce d'Hurley - heu… Sommers et la Furie. » corrigea-t-il sous le regard furieux de Lily. « Tu dois admettre que ce n'est quand même pas beaucoup, sur sept joueurs. »

« D'accord, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que les filles sont moins douées en Quidditch que les garçons. » protesta Emily.

« Mais ton équipe à toi, elle n'a pourtant pas gagné le Championnat cette année. » dit James (qui avait miraculeusement retrouvé l'usage de la parole) à sa cousine. « Et c'est une équipe féminine ! »

Lily se retint à grand peine de se jeter au cou du garçon pour l'étrangler. Emily étudiait à l'institut de Salem, aux Etats-Unis, et cette école n'était pas mixte. Elle comportait deux bâtiments distincts, un pour les filles, un pour les garçons, des professeurs différents, ainsi que, bien entendu, des équipes de Quidditch distinctes. Une équipe féminine, une masculine. Et un match de fin d'année qui les confrontait appelé « Championnat ».

« C'est simplement parce qu'Ellie s'est tordu le poignet quelques jours avant le match ! » s'insurgea l'Américaine. « Sinon, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait pu attraper le Vif d'Or avant cette andouille de MacKent ! »

Ses yeux brillaient de colère et elle semblait faire un immense effort pour ne pas se jeter sur son cousin. A ce moment, Lily pensait plus que tout que James était un crétin, si pas un idiot dépourvu de cœur. Emily était une très bonne joueuse de Quidditch et l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises. Pourquoi soutenait-il le contraire ?

Mais elle avait déjà la réponse à sa question. James était un crétin, point barre. Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre le pourquoi des choses.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais les filles ne valent certainement pas les garçons. » dit James en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Lily n'avait pas placé un mot qu'elle s'efforçait déjà de séparer Emily de James. Ils étaient tous les deux étalés par terre, et la jeune fille semblait s'être fixée pour but de l'amocher le plus possible. Lily attrapa son amie par les épaules.

« Emy, lâche-le ! » essaya-t-elle de la raisonner.

Mais elle était bien trop faible pour pouvoir lutter contre une telle furie. Heureusement, Sirius réagit et tira Emily par les épaules. Cette dernière tomba en arrière et Lily se précipita sur elle pour l'empêcher de se jeter à nouveau sur James. Un bleu commençait déjà à se former autour de son œil et elle semblait légèrement sonnée.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? »

Lily se retourna et vit Sirius regarder Emily avec ahurissement et colère. James se tenait derrière lui, une main plaquée sur la joue. S'efforçant de ne pas sourire, Lily pensa qu'Emily était décidément très douée pour les coups de poings.

« _Ce qui lui a pris_ ? » répéta-t-elle en se levant et en se plantant devant les deux garçons. « Et bien, elle s'est défendue. »

« Défendue ?! Elle m'a attaqué, oui ! » contra aussitôt James avec véhémence.

« Elle t'a attaqué parce que tu lui as dit qu'elle était nulle au Quidditch. C'est compréhensible, non ? »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna le garçon. « Je n'ai _jamais _dit ça ! J'ai dit que la plupart des filles étaient nulles en Quidditch ! »

« Tu te fiches de moi, Potter ? » questionna Lily en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. « Tu venais de la bêcher parce que son équipe avait perdu contre l'équipe masculine de Salem ! »

James semblait essayer de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, mais il avait visiblement du mal.

« Emily s'emporte toujours pour un rien. » dit nonchalamment Sirius. « Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler un peu. »

Lily l'ignora superbement.

« Et tu as même ajouté que les filles ne valent pas les garçons. » continua-t-elle en regardant James, ses yeux verts jetant des éclairs.

Le arçon sembla un moment dérouté, puis secoua la tête.

« Il faut qu'elle arrête de prendre tout au premier degré. » finit par dire James. « Les garçons ne valent pas plus que les filles, je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de dire ça. Par contre, son équipe a bel et bien perdu le Championnat et les équipes de Quidditch féminines sont moins bonnes que les masculines. Il faudra qu'elle se fasse à l'idée. »

Lily était trop abasourdie pour parler. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru que James allait s'excuser, mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout en remettant au tapis cette histoire de Quidditch. _Non mais __**quel crétin**_

« Tu n'es qu'un abruti sans cœur, Potter, » cracha Lily, animée par la fureur, « Et avec un esprit aussi étroit que le manche de ton stupide balai ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu arrives à blesser ta propre cousine et avec des propos aussi sexistes sans parvenir à t'excuser proprement. Pour moi, tu ne vaux pas plus que ces idiots de Serpentard. »

James ouvrit grand la bouche, puis la referma.

« Très bien. » dit-il finalement en croisant à nouveau les bras. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Les filles valent moins que les garçons, elles ne savent rien faire à par glousser et se plaindre sans arrêt. Et j'ajouterais même qu'elles sont nulles au Quidditch ! »

« Et en blagues. » ajouta Sirius avec suffisance. « Aucune ne nous arrive à la cheville. »

« Et moi je te dis qu'on vaut beaucoup mieux que vous ! » lança une voix derrière eux.

Emily s'était levée et avait rejoint le groupe, venant à la rescousse de Lily.

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna James d'une voix douce et lente qu'on utiliserait pour parler à une fillette de quatre ans. « Et bien _prouve-le_. »

Là, son ton était beaucoup plus dur.

« Très bien, je vais vous le prouver ! » répondit Emily, en rogne.

« Et comment ça ? » demanda Sirius.

Mais Lily s'était préparée à la question.

« J'ai une idée. » fit-elle.

« C'est vrai ? Ca ne t'arrive pas souvent, pourtant. » fit remarqué James d'un ton acide.

« Ferme-la un peu, Potter. » répliqua simplement Lily en fusillant le garçon du regard. « On va organiser des épreuves. Pendant toute la semaine, on va s'affronter sur différentes matières. Et interdiction formelle de faire un match de Quidditch. »

« Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu es nulle, Evans. » dit Sirius.

Lily cligna des yeux. Sirius l'avait appelée par son nom de famille, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Là, les choses allaient _vraiment_ mal.

« Non, je suis d'accord avec elle. » intervint Emily. « Ce ne serait pas équitable sinon. Nous jouons tous les trois régulièrement, mais elle non. Alors pas de Quidditch. »

« Okay. » finit par concéder James à contrecœur. « Pas de Quidditch. Mais je veux quand même un peu de sport. Ce n'est pas parce que Madame Pipi n'a pas l'habitude d'en faire qu'on va supprimer ce genre d'épreuves. »

« Evidemment qu'il y aura du sport, imbécile. » claqua Lil, agacée qu'il utilise à nouveau ce surnom stupide. « J'ai dit que ce serait dans _toutes_ les matières. Mais il n'y aura pas que ça. »

« Il nous faudrait un juge. » fit justement remarquer Sirius. O »u du moins quelqu'un qui nous ferait les épreuves. »

« Mes parents travaillent toute la journée. » réfléchit James à haute voix. « Et je ne vois personne d'autre. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, où chacun réfléchissait intensément à ce problème épineux.

« Je sais ! » s'écria soudain Emily.

« Hou la la, deuxième éclair de génie de la soirée de la part des filles ! » dit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique. « Vous devez avoir la cervelle qui bouillonne, là ! Je ne serais pas étonné de voir de la fumée vous sortir par les oreilles ! »

« La ferme, Black. » répliqua Emily d'un ton froid. « Au moins, nous, _on en a _des éclairs de génie. Pas comme certains… »

Elles virent les deux garçons se tendre.

« Allez, crache le morceau. » finit par dire James à grand peine.

Emily leur sourit narquoisement.

« Et bien… peut-être qu'Alfred pourrait nous servir de juge. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Alfred ? » répéta James.

« Tu es sourd ou quoi ? » demanda sèchement Lily. « Oui, elle a dit Alfred ! Et c'est brillant, comme idée ! »

James la fusilla du regard.

« En effet, c'est une idée. » concéda Sirius. « Peut-être la meilleure que tu aies eue de toute ta vie. »

Ce fut au tour des filles de fusiller les garçons du regard.

« Très bien, on fait comme ça. conclut James. « Je vais demander à Alfred de nous préparer des épreuves. Passez une mauvaise nuit, les filles. »

Et, avec un dernier coup d'œil narquois, ils quittèrent la pièce.

« Quels crétins. » marmonna Emily entre ses dents. « Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je pensais que mon cousin avait un tant soit peu de dignité, mais non. La galanterie et lui, ça fait deux. »

« C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis des années. » dit Lily en ne pouvant cacher un sourire. « Comment va ton œil ? »

« Mal. » répondit la jeune fille avec une grimace. « Je ne voulais pas leur montrer que je souffrais, mais maintenant qu'on est seules, je crois que je peux laisser ma douleur s'exprimer… »

Elle porta alors sa main à son œil gauche en marmonnant des « _Ouïe-aïe-aïe-ça-fait-mal-qui-lui-a-appris-à-frapper-comme-ça ?_ » et des « _il-va-me-le-payer-cet-idiot_ » à tout bout de champ. Lily leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et elles se rendirent à la salle de bain la plus proche pour passer un peu d'eau froide sur son hématome.

« Et dire qu'il passe sont temps à vanter la '_noblesse des Potter'_ »… continua Emily alors que Lily lui passait un gant de toilette sur le visage. « En tout cas, il ne fait vraiment pas honneur à la famille ! »

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire. C'était seulement après tout ce temps que son amie se rendait compte de la bêtise absolue de son cher cousin !

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda Emily en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es si naïve… » soupira la rousse en souriant toujours. « Ton cousin est comme ça depuis sa naissance, tu sais. »

L'Américaine sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Oui, peut-être, mais là, il dépasse vraiment les bornes. » dit-elle avec une lueur de colère dans le regard. « Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant de dire des choses pareilles ! »

« Je sais… »

Après quelques instants, Lily retira le gant de toilette du visage de son amie.

« Je pense que c'est bon. » dit-elle. « Ca va mieux ? »

« Oh oui, tout va très bien. » répondit sarcastiquement Emily. « Je viens juste de recevoir le poing de mon cousin en pleine face il y a quelques minutes, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me porte à merveille ! »

Lily éclata de rire et elles décidèrent d'aller dire bonne nuit aux Potter ainsi qu'aux parents de Lily, puisqu'ils les avaient rejoints un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Quand elles entrèrent dans la sale de séjour, elles virent que les quatre adultes étaient installés dans les fauteuils et discutaient avec animation. Ils arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers les jeunes filles.

« On venait juste vous dire bonne nuit. » dit Emily.

Lily embrassa ses parents, Emily son oncle et sa tante, mais malheureusement, son œil au beurre noir ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Emy chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton œil ? » demanda Elizabeth, les sourcils froncés, en examinant son visage meurtri.

« Ah, et bien… heu… c'est-à-dire que… j'ai… heu… »

« Elle a eu un petit accident dans le salon. » s'empressa de dire Lily, voyant que son amie s'empêtrait. « Elle a… heu… Elle s'est prise les pieds dans le tapis ! »

Lily vit Emily lui faire de grands yeux, l'air de dire « _J'ai une tête à me prendre les pieds dans un tapis, moi ?!_ » mais Lily préféra l'ignorer. _Elle me remerciera plus tard_.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Richard. « Emily est pourtant plutôt adroite… »

« Ah, heu… » babutia Lily, prise de court.

« Un… Un étourdissement ! » s'écria soudain Emily, un peu trop fort même. « Oui, c'est ça… Un étourdissement. »

« Un étourdissement ? » répéta Rose, inquiète. « Tu es sujette aux étourdissements ? »

« Heu, non… Pas vraiment. » répondit Emily en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air nerveux (_Comme elle me fait penser à Potter quand elle fait ça ! Argh !_). « C'est juste que… Je suis très fatiguée de ces temps-ci, n'est-ce pas, Lily ? »

Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Et bien, si tu as encore un de ces étourdissements, préviens-moi. » dit Elizabeth, qui semblait loin de croire à leur mensonge flagrant. « Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me fasses une syncope. »

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part des deux filles.

« Et tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, alors, si tu es fatiguée. » déclara Richard d'un ton faussement inquiet. « C'est le meilleur moyen de reprendre du poil de la bête ! »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et, d'un simple coup de baguette de la part de Richard, l'hématome d'Emily disparut. Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte mais, au moment ou elles s'apprêtaient à sortir, Emily s'arrêta net.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lily.

« Ecoute ! » lui intima Emily en saisissant son bras.

Lily dressa l'oreille et entendit une musique lancinante qui provenait magiquement des murs.

« C'est une chanson des _Queery Queen_ ! » s'exclama Emily, toute excitée. « Ma préférée ! Viens ! »

Lily eut à peine le temps de réagir que son amie l'entraînait déjà sur la minuscule piste de danse qu'avait installée Elizabeth. Emily était comme folle. Elle dansait, criait sautait, chantait, virevoltait, faisait le roue te le grand écart sur le rythme endiablé du groupe américain. Bien qu'un peu réticente, Lily finit pas la suivre dans sa folie nocturne. Elles passèrent ainsi toute la chanson à faire des singeries, sous les yeux ébahis des adultes.

Quand la chanson fut finie, les deux filles se regardèrent, hilares. Puis, elles se tournèrent vers les adultes, et virent leurs mines déconcertées et, il faut bien le dire, amusées.

« Hum… Bonne nuit ! » lança Emily avec un grand sourire avant de tirer Lily par la manche.

Et, juste avant de sortir de la pièce, elles entendirent Rose faire remarquer : « Et bien, pour une fille sujette aux étourdissements, elle m'a l'air bien en forme ! » Lily étouffa un rire et s'empressa de fermer la porte. Mais une fois qu'elles se retrouvèrent seules dans le couloir sombre, les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Ils n'ont rien avalé. » constata inutilement Emily après avoir essuyé les dernières larmes de rire de ses yeux.

« Non, mais de toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'ils nous poserons d'autres questions. » répondit Lily en souriant.

Elles prirent ensuite la direction de leur chambre et, après s'être trompées plusieurs fois de chemin, elles se changèrent et s'effondrèrent sur leurs lits. Mine de rien, leur danse endiablée les avait fatiguées, et Lily était presque sur le point de s'endormir quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

« Je crois que si on me laisse faire, je suis partie pour hiberner toute l'année. » dit Emily en se glissant dans ses couvertures. « Je suis vannée. »

« Moi aussi. » dit Lily en étouffant un bâillement. « Pas de Soirée F.E.F.E.B aujourd'hui. »

Emily se mit à rire. Elles avaient donné un nom à leurs parties de rigolades nocturnes. _F.E.F.E.B_. était l'abréviation de **F**illes **E**n **F**olie s'**E**mpiffrant de **B**onbons. Depuis qu'Emily passait ses vacances d'été chez James, elle avait pris l'habitude d'emmener avec elle un sac remplis de bonbons en tout genre provenant de la Grande Foire Annuelle des Sucreries de Salem, foire se déroulant peu après le début des vacances. Emily avait coutume d'y aller chaque année et d'en ramener à James et Lily. Ce que James ne savait pas, c'est qu'Emily ne lui donnait jamais tout le contenu de sa valise. Elle en gardait généralement une bonne part pour Lily et elle lors de leurs soirées entre filles.

« D'accord, mais il faudra absolument qu'on en fasse une demain, pour fêter nos retrouvailles. » dit Emily. « Et puis, James et Sirius peuvent se brosser pour les Bonbons, maintenant. On aura tout pour nous toutes seules ! »

Lily sourit diaboliquement.

« Ils l'ont cherché. » dit-elle. « Je ne les aurais jamais crus capable de penser des choses pareilles. »

« Ne parlons plus de ça. » intima Emily. « Demain, on a une épreuve à gagner et la gent féminine à honorer. »

Elle se leva et claqua des doigts pour que les torches qui illuminaient la pièce s'éteignent. C'est alors qu'elles entendirent un bruit. Plutôt répétitif, d'ailleurs.

« On dirait… un criquet. » dit Lily.

Elle eut du mal à voir Emily froncer des sourcils dans le noir.

« On a laissé la fenêtre ouverte ce matin. » réfléchit-elle tout haut. « Mais je l'ai refermée avant que tu n'arrives. Il a du se glisser par la fenêtre pendant ce temps là. »

« Il faut le trouver. » déclara Lily en se levant. « Sinon on ne pourra jamais dormir. »

Elle ralluma les torches d'un claquement de doigts, mais à cet instant, le criquet se tut.

« Tu crois qu'il a peur de la lumière ? » plaisanta Emily en claquant à nouveau des doigts.

Le criquet se remit à faire du bruit.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, les deux filles se regardèrent. Ce criquet n'était décidément pas normal. Lily ralluma à nouveau les torches et elles se mirent à la recherche de l'insecte, qui demeurait muet. Elles cherchèrent près de dix minutes. Dans leurs armoires, sous les lits, derrière la commode, et même dans leurs valises. Aucune trace du criquet.

« Ce serait plus facile de le repérer s'il faisait du bruit. » fit judicieusement remarquer Emily en jouant avec le cordon de son pyjama à rayures. « Je crois qu'on va devoir le chercher dans le noir. Tu as une lampe de poche, Lil' ? »

Lily alla fouiller dans sa valise et, après quelques minutes d'intense recherche, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et la lança à son amie.

« Nous voilà devenues Lily et Emily, Chasseuses de Criquets Bruyants et Particulièrement Nuisibles. » dit Emily avec un sourire de carnassier en brandissant sa lampe comme une arme. « Allons trouver ce vil insecte, partenaire ! »

Lily étouffa un petit rire et elles commencèrent leurs recherches. Seulement, elles se découragèrent bien vite. La raison : impossible pour elles de trouver l'origine du bruit. Quand Emily l'entendait sous le lit, Lily soutenait qu'il était au dessus de l'armoire, et inversement. Elles décidèrent alors de chercher partout, sans se préoccuper du bruit. Elles passèrent leurs lampes torches dans tous les recoins de leur chambre, inspectèrent chaque trou de souris, chaque irrégularité des murs de pierres et de parquet ciré. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, elles durent bien se rendre à l'évidence : le criquet était _introuvable_.

« Argh, ce bruit commence à me taper sur les nerfs. » grogna Emily alors qu'elle se bouchait les oreilles.

Lily soupira d'exaspération et de fatigue. Tout cela devenait ridicule. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle recherchait un criquet invisible qui ne faisait du bruit que quand la lumière s'éteignait. On aurait dit qu'il était programmé pour ça.

« Programmé ? » répéta Lily à haute voix en fixant la porte d'un air pensif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » hurla presque Emily, à côté d'elle.

« Enlève tes mains de tes oreilles, Emy ! » demanda Lily en se levant pour aller rallumer les torches.

Le criquet se tut et Emily, retirant prudemment ses mains de ses oreilles, soupira de contentement.

« Ouf ! Ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » demanda-t-elle avant de bailler sans retenue.

« Je disais que peut-être… » commença Lily, pas sûre de ce qu'elle pensait. « … peut-être que c'est Potter et Black qui nous ont joué un tour. Tu sais, une de leurs farces de mauvais goût. »

Emily cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Tu crois qu'ils auraient osé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mais bien sûr que oui ! » soutint Lily, de plus en plus persuadée. « On ne les a pas vus depuis qu'ils ont quitté le petit salon. Ils auraient très bien pu faire un tour dans notre chambre et y mettre cette fichue bestiole après avoir parlé à Alfred ! »

Elle vit le visage d'Emily s'illuminer, comme si brusquement tout devenait clair.

« Mais oui ! » s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. « Tu te souviens de ce que James a dit avant qu'on ne quitte le petit salon ? »

« _Passez une mauvaise nuit, les filles._ » singea Lily avec un grimace indigne d'elle. « Quel idiot ! Il va le payer ! »

Emily lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » s'exclama l'Américaine en se précipitant vers la porte. « Allons nous venger ! »

Une lueur de démence s'était allumée dans ses yeux et Lily s'empressa de lui barrer le chemin.

« Attends ! » dit-elle alors que son amie la regardait d'un air ahuri.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas te venger ? » demanda Emily en fronçant les sourcils et en gesticulant, incapable de rester en place.

« Bien sûr que si. » lui assura Lily. « Mais nous devons agir avec diplomatie. Ne l'oublie pas : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

Elle sourit alors diaboliquement. C'était bizarre : quelques heures plus tôt, elle haïssait les vieux dictons de grand-mère, et maintenant, elle avait presque de la sympathie pour eux. Emily la regarda un moment, puis son visage s'illumina d'un énorme sourire.

« Tu es un génie, Lil' ! » déclara-t-elle avant de la serrer dans se bras.

« Je sais, je sais. » dit Lily avec un faux air de modestie en se recouchant. « On n'aura qu'à attendre demain. Je suis sûre qu'on pourra trouver quelques livres de potions intéressants dans la bibliothèque. »

« Tu veux fabriquer une potion ? » questionna Emily, incrédule, en se glissant sous ses couvertures elle aussi.

« Oui. » acquiesça Lily. « Du moment qu'elle ne demande pas d'incantation, c'est faisable. Et je suis sûre que les garçons vont apprécier. »

Emily ricana tout bas.

« Nous ne serons plus des Chasseuses de Criquets Bruyants et Particulièrement Nuisibles mais bien Lily et Emily, les Vengeresses Masquées. Ca sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ca sonne même très bien. » assura Lily en souriant comme une démente. « Lily et Emily, Vengeresses d'Idiots Sexistes à l'Esprit Etroitement Borné. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Lily se retourna sur le dos, face à la lumière.

« Il est presque deux heures du matin, maintenant. » grogna Emily en regardant son réveille-matin. « Ils sont quand même vachement culottés. Je parie qu'ils ont fait ça justement pour nous fatiguer pour l'épreuve de demain ! »

« Tu veux dire d'aujourd'hui. » rectifia Lily d'un ton amer. « On ferait mieux de dormir, maintenant. »

« Avec la lumière allumée, alors. » grogna Emily en se retournant dans ses couvertures.

« Il va bien falloir. » répondit Lily avec un petit rire. « Sinon je crois que tu vas finir par nous faire une crise de nerfs. »

« Ouais… » marmonna l'Américaine. « Je suis allergique au chant de ce maudit criquet, je pense. »

« Allez, bonne nuit, Emily Jolie. » murmura Lily en fermant les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, Fleur de Lys… » bailla Emily.

**XxxxXxxxX**

_Ca y est ! J'ai postééé ! Je me suis drôlement amusée en écrivant ce chapitre, même si j'ai un peu calé sur la fin… J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

**Note**** : Ceci est la première partie du chapitre, ou peut-être un très long prologue, je ne sais pas. Qui plus est, je vous dois quelques explications : **

**1) ****Missy, Jane, Kendall et Sommers**** sont tous des noms que j'ai pêchés dans les livres Mary Higgins Clark (auteur que j'adore ;-) Je vous assure : pour trouver des noms à sonorités anglaises, y a pas mieux !**

**2) Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez, mais moi, j'ai fait personnellement les frais du ****criquet chantant**** quand j'étais petite… Atroce. (croyez-moi, c'est dur d'avoir un père qui est mordu de farces et attrapes… mais ça a ses avantages ;-p) C'est un faux criquet qui, une fois privé de lumière, se met à chanter sans s'arrêter. Alors quand il est caché dans la chambre, on croit devenir fou. C'est exactement ce qu'on utilisé James et Sirius, sauf qu'eux, c'était le criquet version sorcier, qui diffuse le bruit dans toute la pièce et qui demeure parfaitement invisible ) **

**3) Certains s'insurgeront peut-être que j'aie donné une qualité à ****Peter****. Pas que je le porte dans mon cœur, évidemment, mais il faisait quand même partie des Maraudeurs, et je ne pense pas que c'était juste parce qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le même dortoir que James, Sirius et Remus.**


	7. Quand Lily mène la guerre des sexes 2

_Ma sœur me déteste, mes amies sont dingues, mon père a l'air d'avoir vécu toute sa vie avec un Détraqueur, je côtoie un loup-garou, un prof m'a prise en grippe, un psychopathe a pour objectif d'exterminer les Moldus, et par dessus tout, mon pire ennemi est tombé amoureux de moi. Merlin, je crois que je deviens folle !_

Bonne lecture… ;-)

**Chapitre 6 : Quand Lily mène la guerre des sexes**** (suite)**

**Jour 1**

Lily dormit mal, cette nuit-là. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec la lumière allumée, et se réveilla donc régulièrement. Quelques fois, elle entendit même Emily marmonner « _Ils vont me le payer…_ » dans son sommeil.

Mais le jour avait finit par pointer et Lily fut réveillée en sursaut par quelqu'un qui s'était mis l'idée stupide en tête de tambouriner à la porte.

« Debout la dedans ! Vous avez une épreuve à perdre ! » leur cria une voix de derrière la porte.

A travers ses paupières à moitié closes, Lily vit Emily sauter hors de son lit et se diriger vers la porte d'un pas résolu.

« Emy, non ! » cria la rousse.

La jeune fille se retourna avec hargne.

« Quoi, je ne peux pas aller les boxer ? » grogna-t-elle. « T'as pas vu ce qu'ils viennent de faire ? Il est sept heures du matin ! »

« Si. » répondit Lily d'une voix calme. « Mais nous devons agir avec _diplomatie_, souviens-toi. »

Emily semblait en proie un combat intérieur particulièrement violent. Lily devina qu'une partie d'elle-même lui disait de passer la porte et d'aller régler leur compte aux deux zigotos, tandis que l'autre partie voulait écouter Lily et rester dans la chambre. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et soupira.

« Comme tu veux, Lil'. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. « Mais je t'assure que si ta potion ne fait pas l'affaire, je m'occuperai moi-même de les achever. »

Lily sourit mais eut un pincement au cœur. Elle lui faisait penser à Kim. Emily et elle avaient la même impulsivité. C'est exactement comme ça qu'aurait réagi sa meilleure amie si on l'avait réveillée brusquement après une nuit d'à peine quelques heures. _Je vais bientôt la voir. Elizabeth me l'a promis_.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lorsqu'elles descendirent déjeuner, Lily et Emily virent que seul Sirius était déjà à table, engouffrant trois toasts toutes les dix secondes. Elles virent prudemment s'asseoir en face de lui et commencèrent à se servir.

« Alors, bien dormi, les filles ? » demanda le garçon d'un air beaucoup trop innocent pour paraître normal.

« C'est toi qui… » commença Emily avec colère, mais Lily lui enfonça un coude dans les côtes. « Aouch ! »

« Très bien, et toi ? » répondit Lily à sa place.

Sirius parut décontenancé un moment mais finit par sourire, la bouche pleine de pain.

« Comme un loir ! »

Emily profita qu'il était plongé dans la lecture de la boîte de céréales pour faire de grands yeux à Lily. Celle-ci lui répondit par un simple mouvement de lèvres : _Diplomatie_. L'Américaine ouvrit la bouche puis hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. C'est alors que James fit irruption dans la pièce. Quand il les vit, son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

« Ah, vous êtes _enfin_ levées. » dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot '_enfin_'. « Vous en avez mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez avalé un cachet de somnifère hier soir ou quoi ? »

Lily sentit Emily se tendre à côté d'elle et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Après un regard, elles se tournèrent vers James et haussèrent les épaules.

James les regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis finit par taper la table du plat de la main, ce qui les fit tous sursauter. Mais Lily remarqua que sous sa main se trouvait une petite feuille de papier.

« Voilà les instructions pour l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui. » dit James en se penchant au dessus de la table. « Alfred n'a pas été enchanté de devoir nous concocter ce genre de jeux, mais il a fini par coopérer. Et je dois dire qu'il se débrouille pas mal. »

« Allez, Jamesie, arrête de nous laisser mariner et dis-nous l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui ! » l'encouragea Sirius, visiblement impatient.

James se racla la gorge.

« Alors, l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui s'intitule… » Il jeta un regard circulaire à la table. « La Rivière. »

« La Rivière? » répéta Emily, intriguée. « C'est quoi ça ? »

« Si tu ne m'interrompais pas tout le temps, je pourrais peut-être vous l'expliquer. » claqua James.

« Je ne t'interromps pas tout le temps, c'était la première fois ! » se défendit Emily.

Sentant la discussion s'envenimer, Lily intervint :

« Continue, Potter. »

« Alors… Avant qu'une certaine enquiquineuse ne m'interrompe. » reprit James en jetant à Emily un regard meurtrier (qu'elle lui rendit), « Je disais que l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui s'intitulait « La Rivière ». Pour la réussir, chaque équipe devra couler l'autre le plus de fois possible les membres de l'équipe adverse et ce dans la rivière qui coule pas loin du manoir. »

Lily grogna. _Les garçons auront l'avantage. Leurs entraînements de Quidditch leur ont donné de la force._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Evans ? » demanda James d'un ton aigre. « Tu n'es pas contente ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier mais ne répondit rien.

« Les règles sont les suivantes. » continua James. « Un, interdiction de maintenir la tête d'un adversaire sous l'eau trop longtemps, le but n'est pas de noyer l'équipe adverse. Deux, interdiction de faire autre chose que couler, comme taper, mordre, pincer et autres. »

Sirius se mit à ricaner tout bas.

« Trois, » reprit James en souriant, « Interdiction de couler un membre de sa propre équipe. »

Là, Sirius éclata carrément de rire.

« Qui aurait l'idée stupide de couler un membre de sa propre équipe ? » demanda-t-il, hilare.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit James avec un sourire en coin. « Les filles ont parfois des réactions bizarres, tu sais, comme vouloir défigurer un membre de sa propre famille… »

Lily dut écrabouiller le pied d'Emily sous la table pour l'empêcher de donner l'occasion à James de ne plus parler du tout.

« Quatre… »

James sourit comme un dément en lisant la quatrième restriction.

« Interdiction formelle de retirer les maillots des membres le l'équipe adverse et de sa propre équipe ! » finit-il par dire en regardant les filles avec un sourire en coin.

Lily grinça des dents alors que les deux garçons éclataient de rire, mais elle finit par sourire elle aussi quand elle s'imagina la tête de James si elle lui enlevait son maillot sous l'eau. Elle secoua la tête, prise en flagrant délit de mauvaises pensées.

« Vous avez compris les filles ? » demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire idiot. « Nous dénuder n'est pas autorisé, OK ? »

« Et inversement. » répliqua Emily. « On sait que les garçons ont parfois un esprit plutôt mal tourné. »

Les deux maraudeurs se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire.

« Si tu le dis… » finit par dire James.

« A quelle heure commence l'épreuve, Jamesie ? » demanda Sirius.

« Treize heures très exactement. » répondit-il. « On devra donc être sur le bord de la rivière avant cette heure-là. Ne soyez pas en retard, les filles. »

« Pareil pour vous. » lança Lily en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Vu le nombre de fois où vous arrivez en retard au cours, je suppose que la ponctualité n'est pas votre fort. »

Elle n'eut pas la chance de voir leur réaction car la porte se refermait déjà.

« Où on va ? » demanda Emily. « Il nous reste pas mal de temps avant le début de l'épreuve. »

« Moi, je vais à la bibliothèque, toi, tu vas me rendre un petit service. » expliqua Lily avec un léger sourire.

Emily se mit à sourire d'un air excité.

« Allez, dis-moi ce que tu as en tête, Lil' ! »

Lily regarda autour d'elle pour être sûre qu'elles ne risquaient pas d'être entendues. Inquiète, elle poussa Emily dans la première pièce venue.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque pour trouver une potion utile. » confia-t-elle dès que la porte fut fermée. « Toi, tu vas te débrouiller pour me ramener le plus de réveils que tu trouves. »

« De réveils ? » répéta Emily, intriguée.

« Oui. » confirma Lily. « Des réveils. Tu sais, on a sûrement pas autant de ressources qu'eux en matière de blagues, mais on se débrouille. Ce soir, on ira mettre les réveils dans leur chambre. »

« Mais ils vont vérifier qu'on ne leur a pas fait de sale coup ! » s'exclama Emily, peu confiante.

« Tu crois ? Je ne pense pas. » répondit Lily. « Ils pensent tous les deux qu'on est nulles en matière de blagues, ils l'ont dit eux-mêmes. Bref… Après, on les fera sonner. Les uns après les autres. Alors quand ils croiront en avoir terminé, un autre réveil sonnera. Tu peux être sûre qu'ils ne passeront pas une bonne nuit ! »

« C'est une très bonne idée, Lily, mais ça ne résout pas notre problème. » dit Emily.

Voyant l'air perplexe de Lily, elle continua :

« Tu sais, la bestiole nuisible qui nous a empêchées de dormir cette nuit ? »

« Ah, ça… Eh bien, je n'en sais rien. » répondit honnêtement Lily. « Je suppose qu'il faudra déménager dans une autre chambre au cas où on ne trouverait pas de solution. »

Emily hocha la tête, et elles convinrent qu'à onze heures et demie elles se rejoindraient dans leur chambre pour exposer leurs trouvailles. Lily se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et y passa plus de deux heures. Elle essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible, car si les garçons avaient la mauvaise idée de passer dans le coin, ils l'entendraient passer entre les étagères. C'était une bibliothèque plutôt grande, avec d'immenses rangées de livres en tous genres, du roman à l'eau du rose au manuel scolaire.

Mais lorsque Lily passa la porte de leur chambre à onze heures trente, elle était satisfaite. Elle avait réussi à trouver une potion plutôt facile à faire et dont certains ingrédients pouvaient se trouver dans le jardin. Pour les autres, elles les trouveraient dans ses propres réserves pour le cours de potion.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle à Emily, qui se trouvait déjà dans la chambre. »

« Mission accomplie, mon commandant ! » déclara l'Américaine en faisant le salut militaire.

Elle présenta à Lily un grand sac remplis d'une dizaine de réveils en fer qui promettaient d'être aussi bruyants qu'une fanfare entière.

« Génial ! » s'exclama Lily. « J'en connais qui vont passer une nuit blanche ! »

« Et toi, tu as trouvé ta potion ? » questionna impatiemment Emily en déposant le sac sur le lit.

« Ouais ! » répondit la rousse avec enthousiasme. « Normalement, s'ils boivent la quantité indiquée dans le livre, des écailles devraient remplacer leur peau pour à peu près une journée. »

Lily lui adressa un sourire étincelant. Ca promettait d'être une belle vengeance. Mais son sourire se fana quand elle vit qu'Emily, elle, la regardait avec effroi. Son amie n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi sérieuse lorsqu'on lui souriait.

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en se tâtant le visage. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Encore une de leurs mauvaises blagues ? »

« Non… » répondit Emily d'une voix blanche. « Mais je pense qu'on a oublié de faire quelque chose ce matin en quittant notre chambre. »

Lily la fixa, perplexe, puis finit par comprendre.

« Oh non ! » s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée. « Les garçons… »

Emily hocha lentement la tête.

« On s'est absentées toute la matinée. Et on ne les a pas vus du tout, en tout cas pour ma part. Tu crois qu'ils auraient pu de nouveau faire quelque chose à notre chambre ? Je ne sais pas… mettre des vers dans notre lit ? »

Lily frissonna et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait tout ce qui grouillait en horreur. S'ils avaient osé faire ça…

« Et bien je pense qu'on ne dormira de toute façon pas dans cette chambre ce soir. » dit-elle simplement.

« J'ai repéré une chambre deux personne quand je cherchais les réveils. » l'informa Emily. « Elle est plutôt jolie, même un peu plus grande que celle-ci. On pourrait peut-être s'y installer. »

« Bonne idée. » acquiesça Lily. « On devrait peut-être nous préparer, maintenant. On aura tout notre temps pour dîner (_NdA : déjeuner pour les Français_… :-) en chemin.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles entraient dans la cuisine, vêtues toutes les deux d'un paréo coloré au dessus de leur maillot de bain. Sirius et James n'étaient pas là. Ils semblaient s'être trouvé un autre coin pour manger. Elles se préparèrent rapidement des sandwiches et puis, emportant leur serviette de bain avec elles, elles prirent le chemin de la rivière.

« A ton avis, on a des chances de gagner ? » demanda Lily avant de mordre dans son sandwich.

« Oui, mais elles sont minimes. » répondit Emily. « Ils sont drôlement forts, tu sais. »

Lily était sur le point de répondre un « Oui, je sais » en se rappelant sa bagarre avec James, mais elle se retint à temps. Elle ne voulait pas mettre cette histoire sur le tapis à nouveau. Elle hocha simplement la tête et elles continuèrent leur route en direction de la rivière. Elles traversèrent le jardin, longèrent une allée de peupliers et prirent un petit sentier.

Sur le chemin, Lily essaya de trouver les herbes nécessaires à leur potion. Elle repéra du Yunnan chinois, une mauvaise herbe qui poussait lors des nuits sans lunes et ne désertaient jamais le jardin. Elle repéra aussi une fleur bleue, la Rosaka Lipentus, dont les graines étaient utilisées pour soulager les chatouillements. A trop forte dose, elles pouvaient provoquer l'effet inverse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emily et elle finirent par trouver la rivière. Et il n'y avait encore personne. Même pas Alfred. Elles décidèrent d'aller tremper leurs pieds quelques instants dans l'eau, en attendant l'arrivée des garçons et de leur « juge ». Lily eut même l'agréable surprise d'y trouver des Trèfles d'eau, aussi nécessaire à leur potion.

Finalement, une petite silhouette se détacha des arbres verdoyants et les deux filles se levèrent.

« Ah, vous êtes déjà là ! » dit Alfred en déposant un grand panneau sur le sol. « C'est bien. Vous savez, ce n'est pas vraiment le travail d'un elfe de maison de faire passer des épreuves à des adolescents pour déterminer si les filles sont meilleures que les garçons ou inversement. Je suis la pour travailler. Heureusement que Monsieur Potter est mon maître au même titre que ses parents parce que sinon vous pouvez être sûrs que je n'aurais refusé. Et puis… »

Et il continua ainsi à se plaindre pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Lily et Emily avaient du mal à ne pas rire. Alfred était un vieil elfe de maison au service des Potter depuis très longtemps, et il était particulièrement fier de sa position. C'était un elfe très sérieux et digne qui désapprouvait toute attitude quelque peu farfelue. James prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. _Pauvre Alfred_. _Cette imbécile lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. _

Mais Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'après tout, Alfred s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il aimait travailler pour les Potter. Ils étaient vraiment charmants, même si leur fils était un petit peu… _turbulent_.

« Mais que font-ils donc ? Il est presque treize heures ! » se lamenta Alfred en réajustant le panneau qu'il venait d'installer.

« Quand je disais que la ponctualité n'était pas leur fort… » murmura Lily à Emily.

Cette dernière étouffa un rire. Mieux valait ne pas vexer Alfred. C'était leur juge, et il aurait très bien pu croire qu'elles se moquaient de lui. Finalement, les deux garçons arrivèrent à leur hauteur, haletant.

« Désolé… » marmonna James en regardant dans toutes les directions sauf celle des deux filles. « On n'a pas vu le temps passer. »

Pour une raison obscure, Emily et Lily eurent alors une violente quinte de toux.

« Ca y est ? » demanda Alfred avec exaspération. « Tout le monde est prêt ? Alors je peux vous expliquer le fonctionnement du jeu. Une fois que vous serez dans l'eau, je donnerai un coup de sifflet. A partir de cet instant seulement, vous pourrez plonger. Vous marquerez dix points à chaque fois qu'un membre de l'équipe coulera un membre de l'autre équipe et vous perdrez dix points pour toute infraction au règlement. L'épreuve durera dix minutes. C'est bien compris ?

Les quatre adolescents acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le lac.

« Une petite minute. » les retint l'elfe. « Avant toute chose, sachez que je ne suis plus tout jeune et que mes yeux sont fatigués. Alors avant de commencer, je vais faire quelque chose pour vous différencier. »

Il claqua des doigts et Lily sentit des picotements lui parcourir le crâne. Avec effarement, elle vit que ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte… rouge vif ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Emily, et remarqua qu'elle aussi avait les cheveux flamboyants, à présent. Par contre, ceux des garçons étaient devenus bleu cyan…

« Très bien. » dit Alfred, satisfait. « Vous avez trois minutes pour élaborer une ou deux stratégies. Trois minutes, pas une de plus, c'est compris ? »

« Oui Alfred. » répondit Emily avec un air de petite fille bien sage et obéissante.

Le vieil sembla très satisfait de la discipline de la jeune fille et marmonna un truc du genre : « Au moins, à Salem, on leur apprend à obéir, à ces enfants… ». Lily jeta un regard stupéfait à son amie.

« On a intérêt à se le ménager. » confia-t-elle à voix basse.

Elles s'éloignèrent des garçons et se mirent à parler tout bas.

« J'ai une idée de stratégie. » confia Emily. « Les garçons sont plus forts que nous, c'est indéniable, donc il ne nous reste plus qu'à utiliser la ruse. »

Son enthousiasme était contagieux, et les yeux de Lily se mirent eux aussi à briller.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

Emily lui confia son plan, et Lily lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Heureusement que tu es là pour les stratégies, parce que moi, je suis aussi utile qu'une baguette dans les mains d'un Moldu… »

Emily lui fit un clin d'œil.

« On se complète. Tu as la tête sur les épaules et tu m'aides à garder mon sang froid quand mon imbécile de cousin me tape trop sur le système. C'est bien, non ? »

Lily lui sourit et Emily lui fit part de ce qu'elle comptait faire une fois dans l'eau.

« C'est parfait. » approuva Lily avec un hochement de tête. « Mais d'abord il faut qu'on aille voir Alfred pour le sort. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'elfe de maison et Emily se pencha vers lui.

« Heu… Alfred ? » dit-elle en lui fait un grand sourire. « Je voudrais te demander quelque chose… »

« Je t'écoute. » dit prudemment le vieil elfe.

« Et bien… Je voulais savoir s'il était possible pour toi d'appliquer un sort sur nous pour que l'on puisse voir sous l'eau. Elle est assez trouble alors… »

Alfred sembla considérer la proposition un moment.

« Normalement oui. » finit-il par dire. « Mais sachez que je vais devoir faire agir le sortilège sur Mr Potter et Mr Black aussi. »

« Oh !é s'exclama Emily avec un air inquiet. « Mais ça fait partie d'une de nos stratégies ! Crois-tu que tu pourrais leur infliger le sort… Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent ? »

Alfred fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de leur enlever leurs maillots sous l'eau ? » demanda-t-il, méfiant.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« De toute façon, même si on en avait l'intention, on perdait des points, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt. » renchérit Lily.

Alfred les fixa un moment, comme s'il doutait encore. _Cet elfe est un vrai parano, ma parole ! Pourquoi donc irais-je enlever le maillot de Potter ? _

Le teint de Lily rosit et elle maudit sa fichue conscience pour lui infliger de pareilles images mentales.

« C'est d'accord, alors. » répondit finalement Alfred.

Il murmura quelques paroles entre ses dents et leva les yeux vers les filles.

« Les trois minutes sont passées ! » lança-t-il en se dirigent vers les garçons, qui semblaient en plein conciliabule.

_Hein ?! _

« C'est déjà fait ? » murmura Lily, stupéfiée.

« De toute évidence, oui. » répondit Emily en l'entraînant par le bras. « La magie des elfes doit être invisible à l'œil humain ou quelque chose du genre… »

Elles rejoignirent les garçons et Alfred, au bord de l'eau, et l'elfe de maison les somma de se préparer à plonger. Lily se plaça au bord de la rive, retira son paréo et le lança derrière elle. James vint se placer à côté d'elle. Et l'expression de son visage ne présageait rien de bon.

« Alors, prête à boire la tasse, Evans ? » demanda-t-il d'un air narquois en s'étirant le dos.

« Parle pour toi, Potter. » répliqua Lily en s'aspergeant le cou d'eau fraîche. « Parce qu'après toutes ces années passées dans les airs sur un bout de bois, tu ne crois pas que tu as oublié comment on faisait pour nager ? »

Elle vit James cligner des yeux. Ses cheveux furent agités par la brise alors que la lumière du soleil se reflétait dans ses yeux et donnait à ses iris marron encore plus de profondeur. Lily haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif pour appuyer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Tu rêves, Evans. » dit-il en prenant un air digne. « Les Potter ont toujours été de très bons nageurs et… »

« Laisse-moi deviner, » coupa Lily en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches d'un air furieux, « L'arrière-arrière-arrière grand-oncle du cousin de la belle-sœur de ton père pouvait respirer sous l'eau et parler aux poissons, c'est ça ?

« Ferme-là, Evans. » répliqua aussitôt James en se baissant au dessus de la rive pour s'asperger le cou, lui aussi.

« Si tu voulais que je la ferme, Potter, pourquoi m'as-tu adressé la parole ? » claqua Lily.

James voulut répondre mais la jeune fille regardait déjà autre part. Il se dirigea vers Emily, qui était en train de s'asperger d'eau.

« Que les meilleurs gagnent. » dit-il en lui présentant sa main.

Emily plissa des yeux et saisit lentement sa main. Mais dès que leurs paumes se touchèrent, Lily vit Emily sursauter comme une folle furieuse.

« AÏE ! C'est quoi ce truc ?! »

« Ca ? » demanda James en montrant sa main. « Et bien… C'est ma main, que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

« Ca m'a… électificuté ! » gémit Emily, furieuse, en se massant la paume.

« Electrocuté. » corrigea automatiquement Lily, mais personne ne fit attention à elle.

Sirius se mit à ricaner et James haussa les épaules d'un air qui se voulait innocent et détaché.

« Crétins. » marmonna Emily à Lily en se retournant vers la rivière palpitante.

« Vous êtes tous prêts ? » demanda Alfred. « Très bien. L'épreuve va pouvoir commencer. Quand vous entendrez le coup de sifflet, vous pourrez plonger. Mettez-vous en place ! »

Les quatre adolescents se mirent en position, et le silence tomba. Enfin, presque.

« Fais attention à ne pas te faire mordre par les poissons-lézards… » marmonna Sirius en se penchant vers la Emily. « Il paraît que si tu les touches, tu te fais éklectrificutailler… »

Là Lily ne prit même pas la peine de le corriger, et le garçon étouffa un cri de douleur lorsque Emily lui écrasa volontairement le pied. James, quant à lui, resta silencieux, et Lily s'en réjouit.

« A vos marques, prêts… » entendirent-ils Alfred crier derrière eux.

Un coup de sifflet strident retentit. Les quatre jeunes gens s'élancèrent aussitôt, et atterrirent dans l'eau avec un beau « plouf ». L'eau était froide, constata Lily. Plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait prédit, en tout cas. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, vu la chaleur qui régnait ce jour-là.

Quand la tête de Lily émergea de l'eau, elle vit immédiatement qu'Emily s'était jetée sur James et le coulait allègrement. Mais elle comprit trop tard ce que cela signifiait. Elle sentit un énorme poids s'abattre sur ses épaules et sa tête fut à nouveau submergée d'eau. Elle décida alors de tester le sort d'Alfred. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Elle voyait tout ! Sirius, au-dessus d'elle, qui s'élançait pour couler Emily, James, sous l'eau, qui regardait autour de lui avec de grands yeux stupéfaits. Elle pouvait même apercevoir les poissons qui s'étaient enfuis à leur arrivée, quelques mètres plus loin.

Manquant brusquement d'air, elle remonta.

« Hey ! » s'écria James à l'adresse de Sirius lorsqu'il remonta à la surface. « J'arrive à… »

Trop tard. Lily s'était précipitée sur lui et lui avait violemment enfoncé la afin qu'il ne puisse pas dire à Sirius qu'il pouvait voir sous l'eau. Il fallait qu'elles agissent vite. Tôt ou tard, Sirius finirait par s'apercevoir du sort.

Lily plongea immédiatement après James, au grand étonnement de Sirius, qui venait de couler Emily. Les deux filles se retrouvèrent sous l'eau, et, d'un seul regard, comprirent qu'il était temps de mettre leur plan à exécution. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, elles nagèrent jusqu'aux deux garçons, saisirent leurs chevilles et les tirèrent violemment.

Les deux garçons furent tellement surpris qu'ils ne régirent pas tout de suite. Mais les deux filles, elles, se séparèrent rapidement et remontèrent à la surface. Après avoir repris leur respiration, elles replongèrent et virent James et Sirius s'élancer vers elles. Lily nagea le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, mais il fallait l'avouer, Sirius était bien plus rapide. Il la rattrapa en deux mouvements de bras et, lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour reprendre son souffle, la coula instantanément.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi. James coulait Lily, Emily coulait Sirius, Sirius se vengeait sur Lily et Lily sur James. Les filles n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais les garçons nageaient plus vite et étaient plus forts physiquement, ce qui leur donnait un fameux avantage.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité aux yeux de Lily, le jeu prit fin. Ils sortirent tous de l'eau, les muscles tendus, les cheveux dégoulinant et une belle quantité d'eau dans les poumons. Lily jeta un coup d'œil au panneau qui indiquait leurs scores et soupira. Les garçons avaient gagné, comme elle l'avait deviné.

« Deux cents soixante à cent quatre-vingt ? » lut Emily, incrédule. « On n'a quand même pas été si mauvaises ! »

« Et si, chère cousine. » dit James d'un air faussement désolé. « On vous a battues à plate couture ! »

« Je dirais même qu'on les a massacrées. » ajouta Sirius avec un immense sourire.

Furieuse, Emily alla chercher sa serviette. Lily la rejoignit.

« Quelle bande de crétins. » maugréa la jeune fille en s'entourant de sa serviette.

Lily frissonna. Le soleil était caché par une belle masse de nuages, à présent, et avec la petite brise qui soufflait sur leur peau mouillée, et bien il faisait plutôt frisquet. Lily s'enroula avec délice dans son essuie de bain, et regarda son amie avec un faible sourire.

« On va gagner la prochaine épreuve, promis. » dit-elle en essayant de paraître encourageante.

Emily lui sourit légèrement.

« Espérons-le… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Et puis de toute façon, on n'a pas tout perdu, aujourd'hui. » ajouta Lily avec un sourire plus franc, cette fois.

Emily lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Regarde-les. » dit simplement la rousse en désignant les deux garçons du regard.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit, à son grand plaisir, James et Sirius, debout devant le panneau d'affichage, grelottant de froid. Ces deux idiots avaient oublié leur serviette de bain !

Le rire joyeux d'Emily leur dit tourner la tête dans leur direction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici, Lily ! » s'exclama Emily pour être sûre qu'ils l'entendent.

« Tu as raison, Emily. » approuva Lily sur le même ton. « J'étouffe dans cette serviette de bain ! »

Elles virent les deux garçons marmonner d'un air furieux quelque chose dans leur barbe et se diriger vers le sentier qui menait au manoir. Les deux filles les suivirent avec un immense sourire.

« Tu penses que ce sera quoi, l'épreuve de demain ? » demanda Emily à Lily. « Sûrement quelque chose de moins fatiguant, tu ne crois pas ? Lily ? »

Lily l'avait devancée et s'était approchée des garçons. Elle se plaça à côté de James et, sous les yeux ébahis d'Emily, lui tendit sa serviette.

« Je n'en ai plus besoin. » dit-elle simplement alors qu'il lui jetait un regard à la fois furieux et déconcerté.

« Je n'en veux pas. » dit-il en regardant obstinément devant lui.

« Tu es sûr ? » insista Lily. »Parce que le temps se couvre, et il nous reste encore un bout de chemin avant d'arriver au manoir. »

« Mais enfin Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » murmura Emily d'un air affolé en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard significatif. A contre cœur, la brune se dirigea vers Sirius et lui offrit sa serviette.

James adressa un regard méfiant à Lily, mais celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire.

« Prends-là. » insista-t-elle en agitant le tissu sous le nez du garçon.

Après un nouveau frisson, James finit par saisir la serviette d'un coup sec en marmonnant un vague « Merci » tandis que Sirius faisait de même.

« Tu me revaudras ça, j'espère ? » demanda Lily avec un sourire.

James ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis se ravisa et s'enroula dans la serviette.

« C'est d'accord. » maugréa-t-il tellement bas que Lily l'entendit à peine.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire satisfait et se replaça derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! » murmura Emily une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? _Tu leur a __**donné**__ une serviette ! »_

Emily avait l'air parfaitement outragé. Pour elle, Lily venait de lui faire la pire des trahisons.

« Diplomatie. » se contenta de lui répondre Lily avec un demi-sourire.

Emily ne dit rien sur le moment.

« Oui, mais tout de même... » finit-elle par objecter. « Permettre à ces deux énergumènes de se réchauffer avec _**nos**_ serviettes alors qu'ils n'ont été assez stupides pour oublier la leur, c'est tout de même un peu fort ! »

« Ne sois pas aussi catégorique. » dit Lily. « Ils ont une dette envers nous, maintenant. Ca pourra toujours nous servir lors d'une épreuve. »

Emily finit par soupirer.

« D'accord, mais sache que je désapprouve totalement ce genre de comportement. C'est vrai, quoi, on n'est pas censé s'entraider dans cette guerre des sexes ! »

Lily haussa les épaules et continuèrent leur route en silence. Mais brusquement, Emily se tourna vers Lily, les sourcils froncés.

« Et puis, pourquoi tu l'as donnée à James et pas à Sirius, ta serviette ? »

Pétrifiée, Lily ne put rien répondre.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Emily était en train de remuer le chaudron fumant quand Lily entra dans la pièce. La brune releva la tête, et, avec un grand sourire, lança :

« Alors, tu t'es prise une douche ? »

Lily grogna et referma la porte derrière elle. Ses chaussures se mirent à couiner quand elle s'avança vers le centre de leur nouvelle chambre. Elle était un peu plus grande que la leur, et surtout, beaucoup moins bruyante.

Lily déposa son sac sur le sol et vint s'assoir à côté d'Emily. Tout en essorant consciencieusement ses cheveux, elle sortit les quelques plantes qu'elle avait cueillies dans le jardin de son sac.

« Que nous as-tu dégoté, mon nénuphar ? » demanda Emily avec un sourire taquin. (_NdA : En anglais, nénuphar se dit « __water lily__»_)

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Idiote. » marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleuvoir aussi vite. J'étais en train de cueillir les Trèfles d'eau quand j'ai senti la première goutte. L'Angleterre et son temps si instable… »

Un coup de tonnerre suivi d'un éclair retentit et Lily grogna quand Emily se mit à sourire comme une démente. Cette fille raffolait les nuits d'orage.

« On dirait qu'il va y avoir de l'orage, ce soir… »

« Surveille la potion, Emy, au lieu de t'extasier devant un peu de vent, de bruit et de lumière. » intima Lily en ajoutant quelques feuilles de Yunnan chinois à leur mixture.

Emily se tourna vers elle, toujours souriante.

« Alors, récapitulons. » dit-elle. « Les réveils sont mis en place, la potion est en cours de préparation, on va gagner l'épreuve de demain, James et Sirius sont des idiots,… »

« Je suis trempée… »

« Et moi je meurs de faim. Bref, ça se présente bien. » termina Emily avec un large sourire.

**Jour 2 **

Lily et Emily se levèrent de très bonne humeur le lendemain matin. D'un part parce que les garçons, eux, avaient dû passer une très mauvaise nuit, mais aussi parce que hier, au souper, Elizabeth leur avait annoncé qu'ils iraient sur Chemin de Traverse le samedi en fin d'après-midi. Lily avait aussitôt envoyé une lettre à Kim pour la prévenir, et elle espérait avoir une réponse bientôt.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine, elles virent Alfred, déjà en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Ah ! » s'écria-t-il en déposant le bacon sur la table. « Vous êtes les premières levées, jeunes filles, pas comme Mr Potter et Mr Black. Ces deux paresseux n'ont même bougé quand j'ai frappé à leur porte ce matin. »

« A croire qu'ils ont fait la java toute la nuit. » glissa subtilement Lily.

Alfred fronça les trois poils qui lui servaient de sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par-là, miss Evans ? » demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

« Heu… Moi ? » balbutia Lily, mal à l'aise. « Ah ben, heu… Rien du tout, je… »

« Ce que veux dire Lily, c'est que les garçons ont sûrement mal dormi à cause de l'orage. » dit Emily.

Les deux filles s'installèrent et commencèrent à se servir, alors que Lily pestait contre un certain elfe à tendance très paranoïaque.

Finalement, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et deux garçons aux yeux rouges apparurent. L'air maussade, James et Sirius s'installèrent à la table.

« James, tu veux bien me passer le lait ? »

James lui passa la bouteille d'eau, et Sirius en aspergea ses céréales. Lily et Emily regardaient le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« Alors, bien dormi, les garçons ? » demanda Emily avec espièglerie.

« Gmrph. »

Ca y est. Le mode mono-syllabique était enclenché.

« Vous êtes prêts pour l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Mouais. »

James se mit à beurrer son pain avec son jaune d'œuf.

« Pas trop la trouille ? »

« Nah. »

Sirius manqua de se noyer dans son propre porridge.

« Parce que vous allez perdre. »

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête vers elles. _Ah… Une réaction de la part de nos hommes des cavernes ?_

« Dans vos rêves. » marmonna James avant de retourner à la contemplation du pot de marmelade.

« C'est ce qu'on verra… » répondirent les deux filles d'une même voix avant de mordre dans leur toast.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Emily essayait péniblement de faire tenir le cône doré sur le rouleau de papier toilette.

« _Argh _! » maugréa-t-elle en faisant tomber le bout de papier. « Je suis décidément nulle en travaux manuels. »

Lily s'approcha d'elle et ramassa le cône.

« Tu n'es pas nulle en travaux manuels, tu n'as pas de patience, c'est tout. » corrigea Lily.

Emily soupira. L'épreuve du jour, c'était ça. Construire un château miniature avec les matériaux les plus simples possibles. Lily et Emily avaient décidé de faire un château style très « belle au bois dormant », tout en hauteur, avec de grandes et belles tours dorées. Elles s'étaient servies de rouleaux de papier toilette, de papier cadeau, de cure-dents, de tissus dorés emprunté à une vieille robe trouvée au grenier et de bien d'autres choses.

« Mais regarde notre château ! » se plaignit-elle. « Il est…bancal, affreux, horrible, complètement raté. »

« Mais non, voyons. » la contredit Lily. « Regarde plutôt ça. »

Elle redressa les tours de leur « château », coinça un ou deux bâtons pour les faire tenir et recolla quelques bouts de papier. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Emily sourire légèrement.

« Tu as des doigts de fée, Lil'. » murmura-t-elle.

« Pas autant que Nawei. Elle a un véritable don pour ce qui est des travaux manuels, peinture et sculpture. Regarde. »

Elle sortit de son T-shirt un pendentif en or, en forme de libellule. Ses ailes étaient incrustées de quelques pierres rouges et brillantes, tandis que le prénom de Lily avait été gravé sur son abdomen.

« Il est magnifique !é s'exclama Emily, les yeux brillants.

« C'est Nawei qui l'a fait il y a deux ans, à partir d'un énorme et horrible bracelet qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle en a aussi fait un pour Kim. »

Emily contemplait toujours le pendentif, admirative.

« Dis-moi, elle a encore d'autres talents comme ça, ta copine ? » demanda-t-elle.

Lily sourit, peut-être un peu tristement. Nawei avait aussi un autre talent, mais ça, elle ne le partageait avec personne, à part Kim et elle. C'était une Oracle. Elle avait hérité son don de sa mère, qui l'avait elle-même hérité de la sienne, et ainsi de suite.

Quand Nawei leur avait confié son secret, à la fin de leur première année, Lily avait compris pourquoi son amie était un peu bizarre, de temps à autres. Car les Oracles, contrairement aux voyants, ne lisait pas l'avenir dans des boules de cristal ou des feuilles de thé. Ils pressentaient les choses ou avaient de flash, que ce soit en plein jour ou dans leur sommeil. Leur sensibilité était beaucoup plus grande que celle d'une personne normale, et ils étaient plus « fragiles » mentalement.

Nawei sentait les choses, et même s'il lui fallait du temps pour comprendre ce que ça signifiait, elle y parvenait assez souvent. C'est ainsi que Lily et Kim avaient su, deux ans auparavant, que Remus Lupin était un loup-garou. Au début, elles avaient été choquées que Nawei ne leur ait pas dit plus tôt, mais elles avaient fini par comprendre. Nawei devait avoir une entière confiance en elles pour leur dire quelque chose d'aussi personnel, et elle avait préféré attendre.

C'était pour ça que Lily et Kim la « couvaient » un peu. Nawei était extrêmement fragile, d'une part à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu ainsi que sa famille, mais aussi à cause de ça. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lily avait serré un peu plus fort son pendentif au creux de sa main.

« Lily ? »

Emily la regardait bizarrement.

« Oh… Excuse-moi, je rêvassais. »

Lily glissa son pendentif sous son T-Shirt, examina leur château un moment puis lança :

« Et bien, je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'a faire la déco. »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lily s'effondra sur son lit, un large sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'Emily refermait la porte et pausait les deux Bièreaubeurres sur leur table de nuit.

« Les garçons sont tellement bêtes. » dit-elle en décapsulant les bouteilles. « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose d'aussi… raté. »

Lily éclata de rire. Les adolescents venaient juste de présenter leurs châteaux aux Potter, et, à l'unanimité, les filles l'avaient emporté. Le château des garçons n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un château. Etant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas pu utiliser de colle magique, leur « château » s'était résumé à un monceau de pierre tenant _à peu près_ les unes sur les autres, et avec quelques morceaux de bois pour les fenêtres et le drapeau. Les garçons s'étaient défendus en disant qu'Alfred n'avait pas précisé s'il fallait construire un château _entier_ ou _en ruine_, mais les faits étaient là : le plus beau était sans conteste celui des filles.

« Oh ! »

Emily sauta littéralement sur sa valise et en sortit un énorme paquet blanc.

« Une victoire comme la nôtre doit se fêter dignement, Lil'. » dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle prit le paquet et le retourna sur le lit. Bientôt, le matelas fut submergé de bonbons multicolores, plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

Lily se leva et alla chercher les deux Bièreaubeurres.

« A notre victoire, Lil'. » dit Emily en levant son verre.

« A notre victoire. » répéta Lily en trinquant avec la jeune fille.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Plus tard dans la soirée, le sujet de conversation avait dévié sur la potion.

« Elle est prête ? » demanda avidement Emily en mâchouillant un bonbon à la framboise et à la pèche.

« Presque. Je pense que demain matin, ce sera bon, on pourra la servir aux garçons. »

Lily eut un sourire carnassier.

« Lily et Emily, les Vengeresses Masquées ! » s'écria Emily en bondissant sur ses pieds.

« Nous allons enfin pouvoir faire payer ces incapables ! » dit Lily sur le même ton.

Elles s'écroulèrent toutes les deux sur le lit en riant.

« Il faudrait quand même qu'une nuit, on aille leur faire peur. » suggéra Lily en suçotant un bonbon.

Emily sourit.

« Pourquoi pas… Sirius fait le dur, comme ça, mais je parie qu'en fait c'est un trouillard ! »

Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Après la potion. » dit-elle. « Quand ils se seront calmés. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel les deux filles savourèrent les sucreries venues d'Amérique. Puis, soudain, Emily s'écria :

« Mmmhhh ! Ces bonbons à la violette sont de pures merveilles ! »

Elle paraissait enchantée. Lily sourit en pensant que le jour où Emily ne serait plus dingue de violette, c'est qu'elle irait vraiment très mal.

« Parlons mecs, Lil'. » intima l'Américaine en se retournant sur son lit. « Tu m'avais parlé d'un certain Adrien, c'est ça ? »

« Adrian. » corrigea Lily.

« Oui, Adrian, c'est ça. » continua Emily, imperturbable. « Alors, il est comment ? »

« Hum… Plutôt pas mal… » répondit Lily avec un petit sourire.

« Aussi beau que James ? » la taquina Emily.

Lily émit un petit bruit outré.

« Bien plus beau ! Mais tu pourras juger par toi-même. Je l'ai invité à venir nous rejoindre au Chemin de Traverse, avec Nawei et Kim. »

Emily eut un grand sourire.

« Génial ! Il n'amène pas un de ses copains avec, par hasard ? »

« Je pensais que tu sortais avec Mathias… heu… Mathiew quelque chose. »

Emily haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ai laissé tombé juste avant les vacances. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point les garçons peuvent être rasoir une fois que tu sors avec ! Tous ses défauts te sautent subitement aux yeux, et tu n'arrives plus à lui citer une seule qualité ! »

Lily cligna des yeux.

« Vraiment ? Enfin, je veux dire… Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi ennuyeux… »

« Pfff… Tu parles ! L'homme est une sous-race, il faut donc traiter cette espèce comme telle ! »

Lily éclata de rire devant tant de féminisme.

« D'où tu tiens ton côté féministe militante, Emy ? »

« Bah… On me dit souvent que je l'ai hérité de ma grand-tante Hilda. Elle détestait tellement les hommes qu'elle n'a jamais voulu se marier. »

Après un instant de réflexion, elle ajouta :

« Mais, tout bien réfléchi, je ne veux pas finir comme elle. »

« Et comment tu vas faire si tu trouves les garçons tellement ennuyeux ? » la taquina Lily. « On dit que l'homme parfait n'est qu'un mythe… »

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules.

« Je me marierai avec Hector. »

« Hector ? »

« Mon poisson rouge. » confia Emily. « Il n'est pas très causant, mais pas difficile pour un sou. »

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Et tes copines ? Elles ont des petits amis ? » demanda Emily en s'enfilant son énième bonbon à la violette.

« Kim est avec un Gryffondor de 7ème année depuis quelques mois, et Nawei est secrètement - du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croit – amoureuse de Remus Lupin. » répondit Lily avec un petit sourire.

« Lupin… C'est celui qui est toujours avec James et Sirius, c'est ça ? »

Lily acquiesça.

« Et c'est réciproque ? »

« Oui, et c'est ça le pire ! » répondit Lily en riant. « Ils se cherchent depuis leur première année, mais ils sont tellement timides tous les deux qu'ils n'osent pas faire un pas vers l'autre… »

« C'est rageant ! » s'exclama Emily. « Il vient au Chemin de Traverse, ce Remus ? »

« Oui, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

« Eh bien, » dit Emily, ravie, « On fera tout notre possible pour les laisser ensemble pendant qu'on se baladera ! »

Lily hocha positivement la tête, bien que pas convaincue de la rentabilité de ce plan, et regarda sa montre.

« Il est presque minuit, Emy, et comme demain on se lève plus tôt que d'habitude pour préparer notre… méfait, il vaut mieux qu'on dorme maintenant. »

Les deux filles se glissèrent sous leurs couvertures.

« Avec quoi tu comptes mélanger la potion ? » demanda Emily avant de fermer les yeux.

« James boit du jus d'orange, et Sirius du lait. » répondit Lily d'une voix pâteuse. « On se débrouillera avec ça… »

Sans un mot de plus, la rousse ferma les yeux.

**Jour 3**

A 7h30 ce matin-là, Lily et Emily s'affairaient déjà dans la cuisine. Elles avaient décidé de se lever tôt pour préparer leur blague. Emily avait versé un peu de potion blanchâtre dans une fiole et venait juste de déposer le jus d'orange et le lait sur la table.

« Dépêche-toi, Emy ! » souffla Lily en jetant des regards frénétiques vers la porte. « Alfred ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Emily hocha la tête et versa la moitié du contenu de la fiole dans le jus d'orange. Elle prit une cuillère et mélangea doucement, afin que le liquide reprenne sa consistance homogène.

« Tu sais, Lil', » commença Emily à voix basse, « Hier, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et j'ai été faire un tour dehors… »

« Dehors ?! »

« Oui, enfin non, je me suis baladée dans le manoir. » corrigea Emily en se penchant au dessus de la cruche de lait.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Lily.

« Et j'ai vu un truc vraiment bizarre. Il y avait… »

Mais un bruit provenant du couloir la força à s'interrompre.

« Alfred arrive ! » murmura Lily, alarmée. « Dépêche-toi de verser la potion ! »

Emily s'exécuta juste à temps : quelques secondes plus tard, le vieil elfe de maison apparut devant la porte.

« Déjà levées ? » demanda-t-il, un brin suspicieux.

Lily et Emily hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, et Lily assura qu'elles avaient fait le tour de l'horloge. Le vieil elfe haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisinière.

Soupirant de soulagement, les deux filles s'assirent et attendirent l'arrivée des garçons.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Déjà levées ? »

« Ouaip ! » répondit Emily avec entrain en se beurrant un toast. « Après notre victoire écrasante d'hier, on a décidé de se lever plus tôt pour pouvoir se préparer aux épreuves. »

James grogna. Leur défaite de la veille semblait encore trop cuisante pour la considérer comme un mauvais souvenir. Sirius, lui, se contenta de fusiller les filles du regard en conservant un air digne et fier.

« Vous pouvez vous vanter, mais vous allez perde, aujourd'hui. »

« Tu lis l'avenir, maintenant ? » demanda Lily, moqueuse.

Sirius se redressa sur sa chaise.

« J'ai pris des cours particulier avec le Professeur Darwin, voyons, c'est évident. D'ailleurs, j'étais certain que tu n'allais pas trouver ça toute seule. Je l'ai lu dans ma boule de cristal ce matin. »

Lily haussa les épaules à a pensée de leur séduisant professeur de divination. La trentaine, Tobey Darwin faisait partie de ces hommes qui embellissaient en prenant de l'âge. Son charme faisait d'ailleurs des ravages parmi la gent féminine de Poudlard.

« C'est qui, ce Darwin ? » demanda Emily.

« C'est le prof de divination à Poudlard. » répondit Lily.

James se racla la gorge.

« Tu veux dire, le _beau, charismatique mais sans cervelle_ professeur de divination de Poudlard. » rectifia-t-il.

« Je ne voix pas pourquoi vous avez une dent contre lui. » marmonna Lily en remarquant que les deux garçons n'avaient toujours pas touché au lait et au jus d'orange.

« C'est simple. » répondit Sirius. « Votre Tobey chéri nous vole notre célébrité auprès des filles. »

« Il ne sort pas avec des élèves. » le défendit aussitôt Lily, qui avait du respect pour son professeur. « Il ne vous vole rien du tout. Et puis, Sirius, je te signale que tu as une petite amie ! »

« Je le sais très bien, merci. » répondit le garçon. « Je dis ça par pure solidarité pour mon ami à lunettes ici présent. »

James hocha gravement la tête, et Lily secoua la sienne.

« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mais Mr Darwin est un bon prof, et qui plus est, il est charmant. »

James ouvrit la bouche, atterré.

« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu as succombé au soi-disant charme de ce vieillard ? »

Lily haussa un sourcil.

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit-elle sèchement. « Simplement, c'est vous qui vous faites des idées. Mr Darwin ne vous vole rien du tout. Et puis, vous devriez ouvrir les yeux. Toutes les filles ne sont pas folles de lui. Ni de vous, d'ailleurs. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ca, c'est ce qu'on dit. » maugréa James en portant son verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres.

Lily essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa joie. Il aurait été difficile de justifier un accès de gaîté à une heure si matinale. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius se versa un grand verre de lait et le but d'un trait. _Quel glouton…_

Le compte à rebours avait commencé. Dans moins de trois minutes, les deux garçons allaient brusquement se couvrir d'écailles luisantes. Lily et Emily attendaient patiemment. Plus que quelques secondes…

Sirius avala un toast à la marmelade tout rond et se resservit de lait. James continuait à monologuer sur le fait que le professeur Darwin était le pire des crétins de la Terre. Mais rien ne semblait anormal. Les deux garçons avaient toujours leur peau humaine, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Lily et Emily s'entre-regardèrent, paniquée. Et si elles avaient raté la potion ?

« C'est vrai, ça. » fit Sirius. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'un prof est beau qu'il est forcément bon, tu dis juste ça parce que hiiiiiiiii-haaaaaaan… »

Lily, Emily et James sursautèrent, tandis que Sirius ouvrait à nouveau la bouche pour parler.

« Hiiiiiiiiii-haaaaaaaan ! »

James voulut éclater de rire, mais le son qui sortait de sa bouche ressemblait plus à un « Cot cot cot codaaaa ! » Les deux filles, muettes devant un tel spectacle, ne purent plus se retenir et éclatèrent de rire.

« Hiiii-haaaan, hi-haaan, hiiii-han ! »

« Cot cot cot, codaaaaaa ! »

Ecroulées de rire, les filles ne virent pas Alfred entrer dans la pièce en catastrophe.

« Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il, ici ? »

Lily et Emily se redressèrent brusquement, tandis que les deux garçons se regardaient d'un air paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Mais quand il comprit que James et Sirius poussaient des cris d'animaux (la poule et l'âne, respectivement), il se tourna vers eux et demanda à haute et intelligible voix :

« Que - vous - est-il - arrivé ? »

Les deux garçons s'agitèrent en faisant de grands gestes. Brusquement, Sirius se tourna vers les deux filles, un index accusateur rivé sur elles.

« Hi-haaaan, hiiiiii-haan, hii-haaaaaaaaaan !! »

(_NdA : Vous ne savez pas parler l'ânois ? Allez, comme je suis gentille (et que je suis une pro en ânois ;-), je vous donne la traduction approximative: « C'est elles qui ont fait le coup, j'en suis sûr ! »_)

Lily et Emily portèrent leur main à leur cœur, l'air profondément offensé.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? » (_NdA : En voilà un qui sait parler l'ânois, tiens_ ;-)

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'insurgea Emily.

« Comment aurions-nous pu ? » surenchérit Lily.

« Se rabaisser à faire des choses pareilles ! »

« Jamais de la vie ! »

Elles lui adressèrent un sourire angélique. James parut plus agité que jamais.

- COOOOT COOOOOT COOOOT CODAAAAAAA !

(_NdA : Désolée, mais je ne parle pas le poulet…_)

Alfred examina les adolescents d'un air suspicieux, puis finit par secouer la tête.

« Avec toutes vos âneries… » Sirius parut s'offusquer à la remarque « … e ne sais pas quand on pourra commencer la 3ème épreuve. » dit l'elfe, l'air sévère. « Ils ne peuvent pas faire le concours de connaissances magiques dans cet état. »

Lily se mordit la lèvre. La potion avait raté, et même si le résultat avait été plus que satisfaisant, l'épreuve allait être reportée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. _Bah, ils s'en remettront._

Alfred soupira.

« Très bien. » dit-il. « Je vais essayer de contrer l'effet de ce sortilège. L'épreuve est reportée jusqu'au moment ou nos deux amis ici présents auront retrouvé l'usage de la parole. »

Emily tira Lily par la manche, qui murmura un bref « A plus ! » aux garçons en les gratifiant d'un sourire éclatant avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la salle à manger.

« Mais enfin, qu'et-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda l'Américaine, visiblement ravie.

« Je ne sais pas… On a dû faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas avec la potion, sinon les garçons se seraient retrouvés couvert d'écailles, pas… »

Un grand « hiiiiiii-haaaaaaan » se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté et les deux filles étouffèrent un rire.

« Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

Emily attrapa son amie par la manche et l'entraîna dans l'escalier.

« Viens ! Je t'avais promis de te montrer quelque chose ! »

Lily suivit Emily à travers les dédales des couloirs.

Hier, quand je me baladais dans les couloirs, j'ai entendu quelqu'un marmonner quelque chose et j'ai vu un mur s'ouvrir à quelques mètres de moi sans que personnes ne soit présent. » expliqua la jeune fille. « Deux secondes plus tard, la porte se refermait, et le couloir redevenait silencieux. »

Au bout d'un moment, elles s'arrêtèrent devant un mur de pierre.

« Emily Angela Penny Alexandra Elizabeth Ellen Martha Wendy Seraphina Ann Briget Hazel Potter. » dit Emily d'une seule traite.

« Quoi ? » souffla Lily, hébétée.

Emily regarda attentivement le mur, qui ne bougea pas. Elle poussa un juron et Lily lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« C'est mon nom en entier. » marmonna Emily. « Dans la famille, ils ont l'habitude de donner douze prénoms à chaque enfant qui naît, dont le dernier serait Ebenezer ou Hazel, qui sont les premiers Potter du manoir. Hier, j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire le nom de James en entier. Il n'y a sûrement que celui-là qui l'ouvre. »

« Et bien alors ? Où est le problème ? »

Emily grogna, irritée.

« Le problème, c'est que je ne me souviens plus très bien du nom de James ! On s'amusait à nous appeler par nos noms entiers quand on était gamins, mais c'est loin tout ça. A ce moment-là je le connaissais par cœur, mais maintenant… »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à réfléchir tout haut.

« L'ordre dans lequel ils étaient, ça va… Mais c'est les noms… Je ne suis pas sûre… »

« James Richard … puis quelque chose qui commence par un « d »… Louis Edwin Arthur Henry Guillaume… puis un autre nom… et enfin Lowell William Ebenezer Potter. Argh ! Ca m'énerve ! »

Lily se mordit la lèvre. N'étant même pas au courant que James avait 12 prénoms, elle n'aurait pas pu les donner comme ça.

« James Richard Dennis Louis Edwin Arthur Henry Guillaume … » Elle marqua un instant d'hésitation « …Philip Lowell William Ebenezer Potter. »

Toujours rien. Les deux filles soupirèrent.

« Attends… Le prénom qui commence par un « d », c'est celui d'un ancêtre de notre famille… heu… Deric… Don… Da… Daren ! »

Emily s'adressa de nouveau au mur de pierre.

« James Richard Daren Louis Edwin Arthur Henry Guillaume Philip Lowell William Ebenezer Potter. » retenta l'Américaine.

Cette fois, le mur se mit en branle. Il s'écarta pour laisser place à un trou sombre et béant, ou devait se cacher, devina Lily, un escalier.

« On descend ? » demanda Emily.

« Tu ne t'es pas creusée la tête pour rien ! Allez, viens. »

Elles s'engagèrent dans l'escalier de pierre. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait, des torches s'allumaient, accrochées au mur. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la fin de la descente, elles ouvrirent grand les yeux.

La pièce était tellement désordonnée qu'on aurait eu du mal à y retrouver ses propres pieds. Des caisses de bois jonchaient sur le sol, sur les étagères, sur les meubles, des tas de substances visqueuses s'étalaient sur la table de travail, au fond de la pièce, et des traces noires sur les murs confirmaient l'hypothèse d'une explosion récente.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? » demanda Lily, au comble de la surprise.

Emily marcha jusqu'à la table de travail. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement une des boites en carton, et la poussière lui irrita aussitôt le nez. Elle éternua, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et ne put bientôt plus s'arrêter. Lily s'empressa de refermer la boite, tout en se bouchant le nez.

« C'est quoi, ce truc ? » s'exclama Emily, le nez rouge et les yeux humides.

Lily haussa les épaules et ouvrit une des autres boites avec beaucoup de précaution. Lorsqu'elle se pencha au dessus, elle eut la surprise de trouver un paquet de chewing-gums rouge vif. Sur le plastique était indiquer : « _Chewin-Gums Langue-de-Feu : enflammez la bouche de vos amis ! _» Sur la table de travail, elle découvrit un shampoing qui colorait les cheveux. Sur une petite étiquette, il était inscrit, à la main : « _Commander rouge et or pour Serpentard_. » Une bouteille de ce qui ressemblait à du jus de citrouille trônait non loin de là, portant une étiquette indiquant cette fois : « _Potion de super-rotage_. » Non loin de là, une toute petite boite verte était déposée. Lily l'ouvrit, et entendit un son familier.

« Le criquet ! » s'exclama Emily en s'approchant d'elle.

Lily dirigea son regard vers une feuille ou quelques mots avaient été griffonnés : « _Grizzmains : produit électrifiant_. »

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé où les maraudeurs entreposent leurs trouvailles et préparent leurs potions. » murmura Lily en avisant un chaudron noirci à ses pieds.

« Et je crois qu'on a trouvé qui était notre mystérieux mangeur d'omelette nocturne… » dit Emily en désignant des dizaines de coquilles d'œufs sur la table.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

J'ai finiiiiiiii ! Wouaw ! Je suis vraiment hyper contente, d'autant que ce chapitre est extrêmement long. Il fait 39 pagesword :-D

**Note :**

Pour les innombrables noms d'Emily et de James, je me justifie en disant que j'ai vu Spy Kids il y a pas longtemps, et que ça m'est monté au cerveau --

- Dans les prénoms d'**Emily**, vous trouverez entre autres **Wendy et Angela** (pour Wendy Moïra Angela Darling, l'héroïne de Peter pan, mon Disney préféré quand j'étais petiote ;-) **Penny** (pour un Disney, pareil), **Bridget** (clin d'œil à la fic de Fred & George), **Seraphina** (le prénom de la sorcière dans la trilogie _A la Croisée des Mondes_, livres que j'ai adoré) **Ann** (parce que j'aime bien ce prénom, tout simplement… :-) **Martha** (pour la célèbre fanarteuse de artdungeon) **Elizabeth** (pour la reine, lol) **Alexandra** (parce que c'est le nom de sa mère) **Hazel** (parce que c'est les yeux de James en anglais) et enfin _**Ellen**_ (parce que… parce que _vous verrez_ ! hé hé ;-)

- Dans ceux de **James**, j'ai pris, pour la plupart, des noms de rois (Louis, Arthur, Richard, Henry,…) et Philip et William sont pour la fic d'Alohomora )

- Et puis, tant qu'on en est au noms, j'ai choisi **Tobey** pour Mr Darwin parce que c'était le prénom de l'acteur de _Spiderman _(pas que je sois fan, mais parce que je suis en plein délire arachnoïdien avec ma sœur pour le moment… ;-)


	8. Quand Lily est confrontée au cas Ellen H...

_Ma sœur me déteste, mes amies sont dingues, mon père a l'air d'avoir vécu toute sa vie avec un Détraqueur, je côtoie un loup-garou, un prof m'a prise en grippe, un psychopathe a pour objectif d'exterminer les Moldus, et par dessus tout, mon pire ennemi est tombé amoureux de moi. Merlin, je crois que je deviens folle !_

**Chapitre 7 : Quand Lily est confrontée au cas « Ellen Hardwick »**

James et Sirius venaient de passer la semaine la plus éprouvante de toute leur vie. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Après avoir poussé des cris d'animaux, ils grimpèrent au mur, passèrent une journée en robes à froufrous (ce qui avait donné un fameux avantages aux filles pour la course-relai), jouèrent à saute-mouton à chaque fois qu'on prononçait leur nom, mangèrent du foin et dansèrent un tango. Les deux garons avaient mis du temps à se rendre compte que les filles avaient découvert leur botte secrète, et leur orgueil en avait pris un coup. Comment avaient-ils pu se laisser abuser de la sorte ?!

Après que James ait changé le mot de passe, les blagues des filles furent beaucoup moins élaborées. « Médiocres ! » avait même dit Sirius. Les garçons avaient donc pu prendre leur revanche : Lily et Emily furent affublées d'un calamar en guise de chapeau durant toute une journée, dormirent avec des vers grouillants sous leur oreiller (Lily n'avait particulièrement pas apprécié, ce dont Sirius se félicita) furent arrosées en plein milieu de la nuit par une eau douteuse et nauséabonde, sautèrent à pied joint sur 5 mètres chaque fois qu'elles avaient le malheur de dire « oui » ou « non » et jouèrent à « Qui sait le mieux imiter la vache ? » pendant une soirée (le repas du soir avait été particulièrement agité).

Et puis il y avait eu les Vengeresses Masquées.

James et Sirius devaient avouer qu'elles avaient été fortes sur ce coup-là. La nuit dernière, elles étaient entrées sans un bruit dans leur chambre, avaient disposé des bougies autour de leurs lits et dessiné des signes sataniques sur le sol. Elles avaient enfilé des masques africains effrayants et avaient commencé à danser autour d'eux en hurlant des « HOUGA BOUGA ! » à pleins poumons ! Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, mais James en avait fait des cauchemars tout le reste de la nuit.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils allaient enfin pouvoir prendre leur revanche, car c'était cet après-midi que se déroulait l'ultime épreuve, celle qui les départagerait dans leur guerre de sexes et proclamerait les filles ou les garçons vainqueurs…

« Très bien. » dit Alfred avec son air habituellement sérieux.

Il jeta un regard circulaire aux quatre adolescents qui attendaient, impatients, devant lui.

« Je vais pouvoir vous expliquer comment va se dérouler cette dernière épreuve. D'abord, le thème : Premier pas sur les planches. »

James et Sirius se lancèrent un regard inquiet.

« Du théâtre ? » demanda Lily avec un air ravi.

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir agacé et James sentit son cœur se pincer.

« Exactement, Miss Evans, du théâtre. » acquiesça l'elfe. « Mais cette épreuve se déroulera en deux temps : tout d'abord les mimes, et puis le théâtre à proprement parler. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'on va devoir jouer une pièce ? » s'inquiéta James.

« Juste quelques répliques, Monsieur Potter, juste quelques répliques… »

« Et quelle pièce ? » demanda avidement Lily.

L'elfe répondit un « Vous verrez bien » évasif et s'en retourna à ses notes. James commençait légèrement à stresser en voyant l'air jovial de la rousse. Il ne savait presque rien du théâtre car, contrairement aux Moldus, cet art n'était pas très répandu dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Il n'était pratiqué que dans les années 1500, au moment où un célèbre sorcier dont James ne se rappelait plus le nom avait ramené cette mode moldue chez les sorciers. Mais elle n'avait pas eu autant de succès que ce qu'il l'espérait, et elle avait pratiquement disparu à ce jour. Un instant, il s'imagina en train de jouer un clodo alcoolique avec un doigt en moins, un chevalier un peu trop fleur bleue… ou pire : une femme.

Comme si Sirius avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

« C'est pas dangereux, tout de même ? » murmura-t-il en essayant de paraître décontracté.

Un grand éclat de rire résonna derrière eux.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le théâtre ? » s'exclama Lily, incrédule mais hilare.

« Oh, ça va, hein ! » grommela le garçon. « J'en ai jamais entendu parler, c'est tout. »

« On a vu ça au cours d'histoire de la magie en 4ème année. » dit Lily, soudain beaucoup plus sévère. « Dois-je comprendre que vous n'écoutez pas au cours, Monsieur Black ? »

James fut plutôt décontenancé par ce revirement d'humeur, mais remarqua après quelques secondes que la jeune fille se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

Sirius eut à peine le temps de bomber le torse d'un air très sérieux qu'Alfred arrivait déjà.

La première partie se déroula à l'avantage des garçons. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à deviner ce que l'autre voulait leur faire comprendre.

Les filles, quant à elles, eurent un peu plus de mal (surtout lorsqu'il fallut qu'Emily devine que Lily imitait un panda alors qu'on aurait plutôt dit un joueur de tam-tam) mais dans l'ensemble, elles se débrouillèrent plutôt bien.

La deuxième partie, c'était une autre affaire.

Lily sauta presque de joie quand Alfred annonça que la pièce qu'ils devraient jouer serait « Roméo et Juliette » de Shakespeare. « C'est _teeeeelement_ romantique ! » singea Sirius lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de l'elfe pour les instructions.

Lily jeta un regard noir au garçon mais sa joie n'en fut pas diminuée.

« Je fais Roméo et tu fais Juliette. » dit-elle à Emily avec un grand sourire. « Ou bien le contraire, c'est comme tu veux. »

« Je veux bien faire Rom… »

« Hép ! Pas si vite, jeunes filles ! » tempéra Alfred en levant le doigt. « Vous oubliez que c'est moi qui assigne les rôles ! »

Lily eut un petit « oh » déçu mais ne dit plus rien. James, quand à lui, commença à se sentir légèrement inquiet, mais, bien évidemment, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Vous allez travailler par couples. » dit l'elfe.

« Rien de bien nouveau. » dit Sirius d'un ai nonchalant en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Une fille et un garçon. » reprit l'elfe sans prêter attention à sa remarque.

« Quoi ?! »

On aurait dit que Sirius avait rebondi sur le mur.

« Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu, Mr Black. »

« Je ne pourrai pas jouer avec Lily ? » demanda Emily, peinée.

Alfred eut un sourire indulgent.

« Non, Miss, mais vous pourrez vous consoler avec Mr Black. »

James se tourna lentement vers Lily. Tous deux savaient ce que cela signifiait. Et Lily avait l'air la moins contente des deux.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Assise à une grande table de bois, Lily relisait son texte.

« _J'ai le manteau de la nuit pour me dérober à leurs yeux._

_Mais qu'ils me trouvent, si tu ne m'aimes !_

_Sous les coups de leur haine plutôt mourir_

_Que d'attendre une lente mort sans ton amour. _»

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James, qui semblait perdu dans ses répliques. Le front plissé de concentration, les mèches rebelles tombant librement devant ses yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

C'était ça, le problème avec James… Il n'était bien que lorsqu'il était naturel. Tous ses airs de m'as-tu-vu… Ses sourires hypocrites, sa manière de sa passer un main dans les cheveux… Sa façon de marcher, ses clins d'œil aguicheurs… Tout était calculé, programmé, sous contrôle. Tout était faux. Il ne connaissait pas le mot spontanéité. C'est comme s'il n'était pas le vrai James, qu'il…

« Evans ? »

Elle sursauta fortement.

« Alors, on était dans la lune ? » dit James avec un sourire en coin. « A qui tu pensais, comme ça ? »

Lily lui jeta un regard noir et reprit son texte avec hargne.

« Certainement pas à toi ! » répondit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Il avait encore fallu qu'il la fasse sortir de ses gonds. Quel crétin ! Evidemment, qu'elle pensait à lui ! Il était juste en face d'elle et il était tellement mignon avec son air concentré… Lily secoua la tête. Finies les pensées contradictoires. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle relise son texte, et ce même si un crétin de première venait la perturber, aussi attirant soit-il.

…

… Aussi _quoi_ ?!

« Le temps est écoulé ! »

La voix d'Alfred venait de leur parvenir de la pièce d'à côté. Effrayée par ses propres pensées, Lily se leva comme un automate et suivit James jusqu'au salon, où devait se dérouler l'épreuve.

Alfred tenait plusieurs vêtements entre ses mains. Il vint présenter deux robes à Lily et Emily.

« Vous pouvez choisir. »

Lily examina les deux robes, jeta un coup d'œil à James qui semblait nerveux derrière elle et saisit un long tissu rose pâle au décolleté avantageux.

« Celle-ci ! » s'exclama-t-elle, triomphante, en la tendant à James.

Le garçon l'étendit devant lui, le teint de plus en plus pâle, et eut du mal à garder son calme lorsqu'il vit le décolleté.

« C'est la règle, Mr Potter. » dit Alfred avec un air désolé pour lui. « Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, maintenant. »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

James remua nerveusement dans son vêtement.

« C'est fou comme c'est étroit ! » se plaignit-il. « Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir l'autre robe, toi ? »

Il avait l'air plutôt énervé, et Lily se délectait de le voir se laisser aller à ses sentiments.

« Il faut souffrir pour être belle, Potter. » le taquina-t-elle. « Et puis, regarde Sirius, il n'est pas mieux loti. »

En effet, le garçon semblait plutôt dérangé par les manches en dentelles de sa robe rouge sang. Il ne cessait de se gratter, se tordait dans tous les sens, remontait sans arrêt le bustier qui tombait.

« Mouais… » marmonna James en tirant sur les manches de sa robe. « N'empêche que pour me faire jouer Juliette, moi, James Potter, et bien il faut être sacrément culotté. »

Lily grogna et préféra tourner son regard vers Emily et Sirius, de peur de laisser échapper des mots pas très élogieux pour ce pauvre James.

Emily venait de resserrer le bustier de Sirius et celui-ci avait remonté ses manches pour éviter les démangeaisons. Le garçon s'empara de deux pans de sa robe et se mit à tourner avec un mouvement _presque_ gracieux.

« Regarde comme je suis belle, Jamesiiiiiie ! » roucoula-t-il d'une voix aiguë en gambadant d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce.

« De toute beauté, Patmol, de toute beauté… »

Il refusait cependant de se prêter au jeu. Sirius s'empara de la taille de Lily et la fit tournoyer, elle et sa longue cape bleu nuit. Elle éclata de rire et Sirius se précipita sur James.

« Voudriez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse, gente demoiselle ? » dit-il en lui présentant sa main.

« Arrête, Sirius, tu frises le ridicule. » grommela James entre ses dents.

« Mais c'est le but, mon amour ! »

Sirius lui sourit de toutes ses dents et essaya de l'entraîner de force dans une valse effrénée. Mais James ne bougeait pas. Lily commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer.

« Potter, » dit-elle avec colère, « Tu fais le guignol à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon.

« Alleeeeeez cousiiin ! » l'encouragea Emily. « Lâche-toi un peu ! Ce n'est pas si terrible d'être une fille ! Tiens, regarde ton imbécile de meilleur ami, il s'amuse comme un petit fou ! »

Sirius était en effet en train de faire du French Cancan au milieu de la pièce et semblait en retirer un immense plaisir.

« Whoooouuuuu Sirius ! » s'écria Emily alors qu'il entamait une petite danse très déhanchée.

« On a droit à notre petite danse hawaïenne au moins ? » lança Lily alors qu'Emily sifflait d'un air provocateur.

La rousse vit l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur le visage de James et elle sauta sur l'occasion.

« Allez, Potter, sur la piste ! »

Sirius enclencha la « musique murale » et rejoignit ses amis. Emily tomba dans les bras de James, qui fut obligé de la rattraper, et elle profita qu'il la tenait entre ses bras pour le faire tourner sur lui-même. Lily enchaîna immédiatement en le prenant par la taille et lui faisant traverser la piste. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que Sirius avait pris Emily dans ses bras et la faisait tournoyer. Il la prit ensuite sur ses épaules et la fit traverser la salle au pas de course.

Lily regardait le spectacle en riant aux éclats quand elle se sentit soudain soulevée du sol par deux grandes mains. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et, après s'être retrouvée la tête en bas, elle vit le visage d'un garçon mal coiffé à quelques centimètres au dessus du sien.

« On y va ? »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouvait sur les épaules de James (elle ne savait pas très bien comment elle était arrivée là, mais elle y était arrivée !) Les deux garçons coururent à travers toute la pièce alors que les filles poussaient des cris enragés sur une chanson des _Queery Queen_.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? »

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent brusquement et Emily manqua de tomber de son perchoir. Très vite, tout revint à la normale, bien que les quatre jeunes gens soient un peu essoufflés.

Alfred leur jeta un regard sévère tout en marmonnant des « Je les laisse seuls une minute et voilà ce qui se passe… blabla irresponsables… blabla complètement fous… »

Sirius se cacha le visage dans ses manches en dentelle pour étouffer un rire.

« Miss Potter et Mr Black commenceront. »

A ce moment-là, le jeune Black ne put que déglutir avec difficulté. Il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, la main d'Emily dans la sienne, se racla la gorge et commença à réciter son texte avec un air parfaitement théâtral.

« _Ô Roméo, Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?_

_Renie ton père et refuse ton nom…_ »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sirius était peut-être un véritable pitre, mais il n'en prenait pas moins son rôle au sérieux. C'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il récita son texte et que l'extrait fut interprété. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Lily les félicita chaudement.

« C'était magnifique ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Vraiment ! »

« Merci, merci… » fit Sirius avec un air de faux modeste à vous donner de l'urticaire.

« Toi aussi, Emy, géant ! »

Emily lui fit un sourire de remerciement et regarda James, qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Alors, Jamesie, demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil de manière suggestive. Comment tu as trouvé ma prestation ? »

Lily vit James réprimer un sourire.

« Tu étais… tout à fait charmante, ma chère. » dit il avec le plus grand sérieux (enfin, le plus de sérieux qu'il pouvait, quoi.)

Sirius sourit comme un dément et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami en hurlant « Mon Jamesiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie chériiiiiiiiiii ! » d'une voix haut perchée.

"Hum hum. Mr Potter, Miss Evans… »

Lily et James grimacèrent et se placèrent au centre de la pièce. Emily et Sirius levèrent les pousses en signe d'encouragement et Lily sourit faiblement. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être nerveuse… Elle croisa le regard de James, ses grands yeux marron posés sur elle. Il semblait… Sûr de lui et en même temps très nerveux, c'était étrange. Mais pas autant nerveux qu'elle…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

… Ce n'était pas _Potter_ qui la mettait dans état pareil… N'est-ce pas ?

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« _Comment es-tu venu, dis, et pourquoi ?..._ »

James essayait de rester concentrer sur son texte, mais c'était plutôt difficile, en raison de la personne qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Ce qu'elle pouvait être jolie ! C'était étrange, mais malgré la nervosité apparente de la jeune fille, elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Il sentait bien que les répliques n'étaient pas récitées avec la poigne d'une jeune fille amoureuse. Sa réticence et son malaise se lisaient dans ses yeux. Il aurait tant voulu allumer cette petite étincelle dans son regard…

« … _Ce n'est pas ta famille qui me fait peur._ »

James était tellement dans les nuages qu'il faillit manquer sa réplique.

« _Ils te tueront, s'ils te voient._ »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« … _Je l'aurais tenté, je l'avoue, si tu ne m'avais pas surpris, à mon insu.._. »

Lily tritura nerveusement un pan de sa cape. Le regard de James la mettait mal à l'aise. Ces yeux marron… C'était tellement déstabilisant…

« _… Mon vœu passionné d'amour. Aussi, pardonne-moi…_ »

Sa voix était lente et envoûtante. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ses yeux…

_Oh, bon sang, Lily, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

« …_Cet abandon qu'a découvert ton la nuit trop sombre._ »

On aurait dit que ses yeux étaient enflammés… Son regard lui brûlait la peau et Lily se sentit comme hypnotisée…

« Hum… Lily, c'est à toi… » chuchota James avec un air embarrassé.

Lily vira au cramoisi et jeta un coup d'œil à son texte. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau James dans les yeux, le feu qui y brûlait ne s'était toujours pas éteint.

« _Ma dame, je m'engage par cette lune sacrée_,

_Qui ourle d'argent clair ces feuilles chargées de fruits…_ »

« _Oh, ne jure pas sur la Lune, l'astre inconstant_

_Qui varie tous les mois sur son orbite,_

_J'aurais trop peur_

_Que ton amour soit tout aussi changeant._ »

Les répliques s'enchaînèrent à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Il semblait à Lily qu'au fur et à mesure qu'elle jouait avec James, elle se sentait de mieux en mieux. A la fin de la scène, les répliques lui paraissaient couler de source, et, son regard brûlant toujours planté dans le sien, James donna le mot de la fin.

« _Bonne nuit ! Bonne nuit ! Le chagrin de se séparer_

_Est si doux que je te dirais jusqu'à demain bonne nuit._ »

Lily ne s'aperçut même pas qu'ils avaient fini. Ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans ceux de James. Ce ne fut que les applaudissements qui la sortirent de sa rêverie. Elle se tourna vers l'entrée, les joues rouges, et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la marmaille qui se précipitait vers eux à toute vitesse.

« James ! James ! » criaient les enfants à tout rompre en sautant dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ? » murmura-t-elle, sous le choc.

« Je te présente ma famille. » dit Emily avec un grand sourire. « Venus expressément d'Amérique et des quatre coins du monde. Mes cousins, mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins éloignés… Tiens, voilà Clara, une de mes cousines du côté de mon père, tu sais, celui qui habite près de chez nous… Viens ici, Clara ! »

Une petite fille aux couettes blondes s'approcha d'elles et sauta littéralement sur la brune.

« Emily ! »

La jeune fille la prit dans ses bras, un grand sourire collé au visage, et la présenta à Lily.

« Clara, voici Lily, une amie. »

La petite semblait porter un grand intérêt à la rousse.

« Dis, c'est toi, l'amoureuse de James ? »

Lily sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre la question. Oui, James avait un faible pour elle, mais ils ne sortaient pas ensemble.

« Heu… Oui, en quelque sorte… »

La fillette lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers James, qui était en train de jouer aux indiens avec une nuée de gamins surexcités.

« Hé, James, j'ai trouvé ton amoureuse !! » s'écria-t-elle en pointant une Lily cramoisie du doigt.

James regarda Lily, rosit légèrement mais reprit sa chasse aux peaux rouges sans un mot.

« Hum, Clara, tu vas jouer avec James un moment, d'accord ? » demanda Emily en la poussant gentiment.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, la jeune fille se tourna vers la rousse.

« Elle est adorable, mais quelle commère… » soupira-t-elle.

Lily éclata de rire, bien que les joues toujours légèrement roses. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait elle-même…

« Pourquoi cette réunion de famille ? »

« Aucune idée. Chaque année, ça se fait, mais jamais à cette période… Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais te présenter à ma petite famille. »

Mais Lily eut vite fait de comprendre que la _petite_ famille n'était pas si petite que ça. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, c'est comme si elle avait salué l'entièreté des élèves de Poudlard. La salle de réception comptait plus d'une vingtaine de personne (sans compter les enfants et le fait qu'il ne cessait d'en arriver) et Mrs Potter allait et venait sans arrêt pour servir les invités. Lily fit la connaissance de la tante d'Emily, de la sœur de l'oncle du cousin d'Emily (qui n'était pas son oncle, mais qui est parenté à la mère de James par alliance du côté de son père), etc, etc… Lily ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Les deux filles avaient perdu James et Sirius depuis un bon moment (Lily soupçonnait très fort le jeune homme à lunettes d'encore jouer avec les enfants dans le petit salon) et, tandis qu'Emily parlait avec un de ses lointains cousins (qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis deux ans) Lily s'éclipsa dans les cuisine. Elle avait l'intention d'aider Mrs Potter, qui semblait avoir plutôt du mal à suivre vu le nombre de personnes qui affluaient dans sa salle de réception.

La jeune femme l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et Lily s'empressa de la décharger de deux de ses plateaux remplis d'amuse-gueule sorciers (des sortes de biscuits surmontés d'une pâte orange et qui sentaient la cannelle et le crabe…) Mais lorsqu'elle voulut passer la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en coup de vent et Lily faillit lâcher ses plateaux.

Une jeune fille d'environ son âge, grande, blonde et fine, avec des traits fins mais pointus, un grand nez droit, des sourcils bien dessinés et des yeux bleus la toisa d'un regard dédaigneux. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en une sorte de haut chignon compliquée et son expression exprimait clairement l'exaspération et la supériorité. _Joli mélange…_

« Pardon. » dit-elle sèchement en passant à côté de Lily sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

Lily eut du mal à retenir l'insulte qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Etant donné qu'elle était toujours déguisée en Roméo, cette fille avait dû la prendre pour une domestique ou quelque chose dans le genre. Lily secoua la tête et passa la porte. Elle présenta avec un sourire aimable les délicieux amuse-gueule de Mrs Potter et, dans la foule, elle parvint à repérer Emily, qui discutait avec James et Sirius. Contrairement à elle, ils avaient tous trois retiré leurs costumes.

« Ah, tu es là, Lil ! » On te cherchait, dit Emily.

« Oui, on voulait à tout prix te présenter les cousins éloignés de James. » confia Sirius. « Les deux grands malabars là-bas. »

Lily regarda dans la direction qu'il désignait et vit en effet deux jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, plutôt bien bâtis, discuter d'une façon animée à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Comment s'appellent-ils ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Christopher et Ian. » grommela James.

« Comment ? »

Sirius fit coup de coude à son ami.

« Christopher et Ian. » répéta-t-il plus clairement.

« Ils sont mignons, hein ? » dit Emily en présentant une coupe de champagne sorcier à Lily.

« Pas mal, oui… »

« Au fait, Lily, c'était très bien, ta prestation. » dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin. « On aurait vraiment dit que tu ne faisais qu'un avec Roméo… N'est-ce pas, Juliette ? »

James, virant au rouge, lui ficha un coup de coude à son tour, et Lily s'empressa de regarder ailleurs. Et, justement, la fille qu'elle avait croisée dans les cuisines quelques minutes auparavant traversa la pièce à ce moment pour rejoindre un groupe d'adultes.

« Ooooooooooooh, Jamesie, tu vois ce que je vois ? » lança Sirius d'un air taquin.

James fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en scrutant la foule.

« Ton pot-de-colle attitré est arrivé… C'est étonnant qu'elle ne t'aie pas encore sauté dessus, d'ailleurs. »

Mais James n'entendit probablement pas la fin de ce que dit son meilleur ami car il s'empressait déjà de les mener dans le fond de la salle avec un air paniqué. Sirius et Emily partirent d'un grand rire et Lily les regarda à tour de rôle.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.

« Cette douce et charmante personne porte le tout aussi doux et charmant nom d'Ellen Hardwick. » dit Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

« C'est notre cousine. » confia Emily.

« Ce n'est **pas MA** cousine. » grogna James. « C'est la fille de la tante d'Emily, du côté de sa mère. »

« Oui, vous n'avez pas le même sang, et c'est d'autant mieux pour elle ! » lâcha Sirius en se foutant ouvertement de son meilleur ami.

« Sirius ! Je croyais que tu étais avec moi ! »

« D'habitude oui, James, mais pas quand il est question de cette chère Ellen… Vous êtes trop hilarants, tous les deux ! »

James se renfrogna encore plus, alors que Lily ne faisait que sourire d'avantage.

« Ellen est amoureuse de James depuis qu'elle est toute petite. » expliqua Emily. « Chaque année, elle renouvelle ses assauts de séduction sur ce pauvre James qui reste stoïque. Je me souviens qu'une fois, elle avait fabriqué une énorme carte d'anniversaire avec un grand cœur rouge et plein de petits mots doux à l'intérieur et l'avait envoyé à James alors qu'il était à Poudlard. Elle avait atterrit en plein devant lui alors qu'il faisait son examen de métamorphose…

« C'était elle ? » s'exclama Lily, souriant comme une démente. « Oh, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie ! C'était tordant ! Et la tête de McGonagall… »

« Oh, ça va. » coupa sèchement James.

« Enfin, » reprit Emily, « Cette fille est folle de James depuis des années, et elle est particulièrement possessive… Même moi, il ne faut pas que je l'approche de trop en sa présence, parce que sinon elle m'en veut. »

Lily secoua la tête, tordue de rire.

« Mais tu es sa _cousine_ ! »

« Que veux-tu… » dit Emily en haussa les épaules.

« Cette fille est tarée, c'est tout. » lâcha Sirius.

« Arrête un peu, Sirius, elle n'est pas tarée, elle est juste… »

« Juste quoi ? Dérangée ? A côté de son chapeau ? » dit sarcastiquement James. « Non, sans blague. Il lui manque une case, à cette fille. »

« Moi, je dirais plutôt qu'elle ressemble à une autruche enragée… » glissa Sirius.

James éclata de rire, mais Lily savait qu'il était toujours nerveux.

« Espérons seulement qu'elle ne nous trouve que plus tard. » soupira-t-il.

« Je crois que c'est raté, Jamesie… » chuchota Sirius. « Autruche enragée droit devant… »

Lily se retourna et se trouva nez-à-nez avec l'autruche en question. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et haineux à la fois.

« Salut, Ellen. » la salua gentiment Emily.

« Salut, Emily. » répondit la jeune fille en fronçant le nez à la vue de Sirius. « Sirius Black… »

Celui-ci lui présenta sa main, qu'elle hésita à serrer.

« C'est une joie de te revoir, Ellen. » dit le garçon d'un ton très courtois.

La jeune fille se tourna vers James. Lily l'observa attentivement, s'attendant à tout. Mais elle ne fit que lui adresser un grand sourire, tous ses traits se détendant d'un seul coup.

« Salut, James. » dit-elle doucement.

« Salut… »

Elle ne semblait pas remarquer l'air constipé du garçon et continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Comment se passent tes vacances ? »

« Bien. » répondit-t-il. « Au fait, je te présente Lily, une camarade de classe. Elle doit passer quelques semaines ici. »

Lily ne manqua pas de remarquer les formules de James pour éviter la catastrophe : « Une camarade de classe » au lieu d'une « amie d'enfance », comme il avait l'habitude de le dire lorsqu'il la présentait, et le « elle _doit_ passer quelques semaines ici » comme si c'était une obligation et qu'il n'y était pour rien. Quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, Lily devait reconnaître qu'à cet instant, James avait fait preuve de beaucoup de tact et de subtilité.

Ellen se tourna vers Lily et sembla l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. La rouquine, gênée, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues d'être ainsi dévisagée.

« Heu… Enchantée… » dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

« Enchantée. » répondit la blonde d'un ton si froid que Lily s'apprêtait à ce qu'elle se transforme en bloc de glace d'un instant à l'autre.

C'était drôle, mais cette fille lui rappelait vaguement Pétunia.

« Hum… Lil, je voudrais te présenter à Christopher et Ian… » tenta Emily. « Tu viens ? »

Lily hocha la tête et elles quittèrent le groupe.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Un silence gêné suivit le départ des deux filles. James savait que, Lily partie, il ne risquait plus de se trahir et de provoquer une crise de jalousie de la part de la blonde. Il était donc relativement soulagé. Mais c'était sans compter Sirius et ses remarques…

« Elle est charmante, cette Lily, tu ne trouves pas, James ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

James sentit ses muscles se tendre d'un coup et jeta un regard furibond à son meilleur ami, qui lui répondit par un sourire goguenard.

« Si, si… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ellen. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne se serait pas rendue compte de la rougeur de ses joues…

_Trop tard._

« Elle est avec toi à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés (ce qui était – James était bien placé pour le savoir –mauvais signe)

« Oui… » répondit-il prudemment.

« A Gryffondor ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu la connais bien ? »

« Heu… Pas vraiment… »

Mais c'était sans compter les remarques sarcastiques de sa conscience :_ Oui, à part bien sûr le fait que tu connaisses par cœur l'odeur de son parfum, les boucles de ses cheveux, chaque trait de son visage, sa date d'anniversaire, ses friandises préférées, ses petites manies…_

Ellen le regarda, le nez froncé, cette fois.

_Ouch. Très __**très**__ mauvais signe._

« Ah bon ? » fit Sirius, l'air faussement étonné. « Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit un jour que Lily avait un point de beauté juste au creux de sa main droite ? »

James ouvrit grand les yeux, paniqué. Il allait le frapper, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes…

Ellen s'en alla sans un mot. James se tourna vers Sirius, la colère se lisant sur son visage.

« Sirius ! Espèce de crétin ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?! »

« Oui, je viens de rendre cette chère Ellen encore plus jalouse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. » répondit le garçon avec un air très satisfait.

James jura et regarda son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux.

« Non, Sirius. Tu viens juste de signer l'arrêt de mort de Lily. »

Le jeune Black ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais James reprit :

« Ellen n'a pas un mauvais fond, mais elle peut être très méchante, quand elle veut. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui est arrivé à Jessica l'année passée ? »

Sirius grimaça. La pauvre jeune fille s'était retrouvée en même temps qu'eux dans un parc d'attraction l'été d'avant. C'était le jour de la visite de la famille, et Jessica avait eu le malheur de se frotter un peu trop à James et ce sous le nez d'Ellen. La jeune fille avait fini avec les cheveux carbonisés par le mystérieux fantôme du parc.

« On n'est même pas sûr que c'était Ellen ! » protesta Sirius.

« Patmol, tu sais aussi bien que moi qui était l'instigateur de cette farce. Et il est absolument hors de question que ce genre d'_incident _arrive à Lily, c'est clair ? »

Le garçon eut un sourire espiègle.

« Ah oui, je vois… Personne ne peut toucher à un cheveu de ton Roméo, hein, Juliette ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put réprimer un sourire.

C'est ce moment là que choisirent les deux filles pour revenir en courant.

« Alfred va donner le résultat de notre petite guerre, les gars ! » s'écria Emily, folle de joie.

« Et on a reçu nos résultats de BUUUSE !! » hurla Lily au comble de l'excitation.

Elle tenait en main quelques lettres qui portaient le seau de Poudlard. James ne put pas s'empêcher de penser qu'à cet instant, elle était magnifique. Rayonnante et enjouée, il rêvait de la voir comme ça tous les jours. Seulement… éh bien, ça n'arrivait pas souvent en sa présence !

« Attendez avant de les ouvrir. » leur dit-elle en leur tendant les enveloppes, les yeux brillants.

« Oui, comme ça tu pourras te consoler avec tes notes après notre victoire écrasante ! » se moqua gentiment Sirius.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et lui ficha un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en triturant sa lettre du bout des doigts.

« Tiens, Sirius, tu en as une en plus. » ajouta Lily en tendant une autre lettre à Sirius, tout sourire.

James détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux de son meilleur ami. Sirius ne faisait rien pour, et pourtant toutes les filles lui tombaient dans les bras. Oh, bien sûr, Lily ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de lui, mais elle s'entendait toujours mieux avec le jeune Black qu'avec lui. Avec Remus aussi, d'ailleurs. Et Peter… Et bien on ne pouvait pas détester Peter, parce qu'il ne faisait jamais rien de contraire. Bref, il n'y avait que lui.

James grogna quand il se rendit compte qu'Alfred avait déjà commencé son discours. Il devait à tout prix s'arrêter de penser à Lily. Il allait devenir fou. Il grogna à nouveau en pensant qu'il était _déjà_ fou…. _Fou d'elle_.

« … et c'est donc sur cela que je peux vous annoncer que les deux camps sont à égalité ! »

James cligna des yeux, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Il aurait bien voulu gagner, évidemment, mais il savait que si ça avait été le cas, sa relation avec Lily en aurait pris un coup. Et pareil si ça avait été le contraire. Il sourit, pensant que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Un peu plus loin, Emily était en train de serrer Lily dans ses bras.

« Tu vois, Cornedrue. Elles se réjouissent même si elles n'ont pas gagné. Les filles sont vraiment trop bizarres, parfois... » dit Sirius, qui semblait décontenancé.

James, le sourire aux lèvres, se contenta de répondre :

« On dit que la femme est l'avenir de l'homme, Patmol. »

Ce dernier le considéra avec inquiétude.

« James… tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Très bien, et toi ? » lança le jeune homme d'un ton jovial, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Jam… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase : Lily venait de lui sauter dessus.

« Bravo Siriuuuuus ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce… »

« Et bien, on a tous gagné, non ? » claironna la rouquine. « Alors bravo ! »

Emily se tourna vers son cousin.

« Tu vois, James, les filles valent autant que les garçons. » fit-elle d'un ton faussement dédaigneux.

James lui sourit.

« Je sais. » dit-il simplement. « Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi crétin. »

Devant son air penaud, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le narguer.

« J'espère que tu retiendras la leçon ! »

James secoua la tête, les yeux au ciel.

« Evidemment. Mais, s'il-te-plait, arrête de parler comme ça, tu me rappelles ta cousine. » ajouta-t-il plus bas.

« Idiot ! »

Emily serra son cousin dans ses bras, bien qu'elle ne lui arrive qu'au menton, et fit de son mieux pour l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'elle desserra son étreinte, James remarqua que quelqu'un les observait. Et c'était loin d'être la jalouse Ellen.

Lily s'avança vers lui, l'air solennel, et James fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air décontracté.

« Bravo, Potter. » dit-elle. « Tu t'es bien défendu. »

Elle lui présenta sa main et James s'apprêtait à la lui serrer quand Emily fit un coup de coude à la rousse.

Cette dernière jeta un regard à la brune et sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis, avec un sourire, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds.

« Tu as de la chance, Potter, je suis de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

Et, sans prévenir, elle lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue.

James, tellement surpris, ne donna aucune réaction (à part un teint rouge vif au niveau des joues) avant 10 bonnes secondes, durant lesquelles Lily eut bien le temps d'ouvrir sa lettre et de hurler à plein poumons : « J'ai eu 13 optimaux !! »

« Hey, Jamesie, tu vas t'en remettre ? » fit Sirius, taquin.

James fit non de la tête, l'air hagard, mais le regard toujours fixé sur une certaine rouquine.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« J'ai juste eu E en métamorphose pratique. » confia Lily. « J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec cette matière… »

« Tu peux parler ! » grogna Emily. On n'a pas le même système en Amérique. « Chez, nous, chaque année correspond à une matière. Et la 5ème était celle de la métamorphose. »

« Aïe. » grimaça Lily.

« Tu l'as dit. C'était vraiment dur. Et le pire, c'est que la 7ème année est consacrée aux potions. »

« Quelle horreur… Tu peux très bien rater ton année avec une matière que tu aimes moins, alors ? »

Emily secoua la tête, souriant.

« Non, ils s'arrangent toujours pour que tu aies ta moyenne en fin de septième année. Ils sont plutôt sympas de ce côté-là. Et puis ils sont moins durs avec toi si tu rates ton examen de sortilèges alors que tu es en section botanique. Tu es en S, Ellen, non ? »

« Oui. » répondit la jeune fille d'un ton pincé.

Lily interrogea Emily du regard.

« S pour Sortilèges. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Sortilèges ! » s'exclama la rousse, enthousiaste. « J'adore les sortilèges, c'est ma matière préférée. »

Elle essayait d'être aimable avec la cousine d'Emily, mais comment faire fondre un bloc de glace à coup de sourires ? Cette fille était définitivement antipathique, comme le démontrait le regard impérieux qu'elle lui adressait à cet instant même. Elle aurait reniflé dédaigneusement que ça n'aurait pas étonné Lily.

Soudain, Lily vit passer Sirius à toute allure à côté d'elle, manquant de la bousculer. Il tenait une lettre chiffonnée dans sa main et s'éloignait à toute allure, raide comme un piquet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Emily et Ellen, qui étaient parties dans une discussion studieuse, ne l'entendirent pas, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de James.

« Je crois que c'est sa lettre, je ne sais pas. Je vais voir. »

Juste après qu'il se soit éloigné, Mrs Potter s'approcha des trois filles.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Pour ? demanda Emily, surprise.

« Et bien, le Chemin de Traverse ! » fit Elisabeth, étonnée.

Lily avait complètement oublié, et de toute évidence, Emily aussi.

« Je n'ai pas pu trouver de gens du Ministère pour vous garder. » dit Elisabeth d'un ton désolé. « Ils sont tous débordés… J'ai donc demandé à Ian et Christopher de vous accompagner. »

Lily jeta un regard aux deux jeunes hommes qui riaient aux éclats quelques mètres plus loin. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils soient aptes à garder des enfants, même des adolescents, mais elle ne discuta pas.

« Attendez-moi dans le petit salon, vous y aller par poudre de cheminette. »

Les filles acquiescèrent. La mère de James s'apprêtait à partir, mais elle se retourna soudainement vers Lily.

« Et, Lily, n'oublie pas de te changer, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Lily baissa la tête et lâcha un grand « Oups ! » en voyant son accoutrement. Promptement, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et troqua ses bottes et sa cape bleu nuit contre une robe légère.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle croisa James dans les couloirs, qui semblait venir la chercher.

« Ah, tu es là ! Tous le monde t'attend. »

« Désolée. » murmura Lily. « J'ai du abandonner mon costume de Roméo… »

James sourit et Lily se surprit à penser que son sourire était contagieux. _C'est Potter, Lily, POTTER…_

« Et Sirius ? » demanda-t-elle un peu plus sérieusement.

James soupira et l'entraîna sur le chemin du petit salon.

« La lettre était de Kate. » confia-t-il. « Elle vient de le larguer. »

« Elle… _quoi _?! »

Lily s'était arrêtée, mais James la força à reprendre leur route.

« Après un an ? Comment… ? »

« J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Sirius va mal. Il est sous le choc… »

James lui adressa un faible sourire, mais Lily était pensive. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'état de Sirius à cet instant même qui l'inquiétait – il était en état de choc, c'était normal – mais plutôt la réaction qu'il aurait une fois ce choc passé. Et ça, elle était incapable de la prévoir.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :-)

Je suis certaine que vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que vous m'avez mis dans vos reviews, alors c'est pourquoi je n'y répondrai pas séparément, mais je remercie quand même : **Coline**(clochette)**, Shetane,Lushita, Lady Lyanna Lupin, m4r13 **(cocotte)**,Princesse qui tue **(mdr, j'adore ton pseudo ! lol)**, Sirius69, alinemcb54, Escargot **(merci pour ta longue review ! ;-)**, Clem, Cricritine, Eithelin, dragonise, Lola, Hermini, Touffue **(une review pour chaque chapitre ! wow ! Merciiii ! ;-)**, Morwan, Delphine, Evil Milou et Satana Black !!**

**Je vous adore, et un grand bravo à tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de faire une longue review !**

Bisous,

Jo


	9. Morose, monsieur Potter?

Bonjour !

Je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté. Je m'en excuse, mais j'avais comme un énorme blocage pour ce chapitre. Et plus je pensais à ce que j'allais mettre pour la suite, plus j'étais découragée. Alors j'ai préféré faire une pause… C'est ma fic la plus travaillée, et je dois dire que ça me ferait mal au cœur de l'abandonner totalement. Alors voilà : j'ai réécrit le chapitre 7 (parce que ce que j'avais fait ne me plaisait absolument pas, complètement bancal !) d'une manière un peu différente : plus court, moins dense, et surtout du point de vue de James.

Donc, **ceci est un coup d'essai**. Si vous aimez, dites-le moi, ça m'encouragera à continuer -

Peut-être qu'un petit résumé serait le bien venu…

**Résumé général** : Nous sommes à l'époque où les Maraudeurs et Lily sont en sixième année. Lily et James se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont tout petits, et ce n'était pas la franche entente jusqu'au jour où James est tombé amoureux de Lily. Là, Lily s'est carrément mise à le haïr. Après s'être faite malmener par la petite bande de Dursley Senior, Lily arrive chez James et retrouve Emily, (la cousine de James, qu'elle adore) James et Sirius. Elle obtient de Mrs Potter d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, même avec la menace de Voldemort au dessus de leurs têtes. Après un petit incident, la petite bande se divise et déclarent la guerre des sexes. Lily et Emily se débrouillent pour faire des sales coups aux garçons et inversement. Finalement, l'elfe de maison déclare match nul. C'est une grande réunion de famille chez les Potter, toute la famille de James est là, dont Ellen, la cousine d'Emily (pas directement liée à James) complètement folle de lui. Il est prévu de ce rendre au Chemin de Traverse l'après-midi…

**Chapitre 7 : Morose, Mr Potter ?**

James passa une main dans les cheveux.

Tout était allé de travers. Tout. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ?

Il avait pris un bon départ avec Lily, pourtant, juste avant de partir pour le Chemin de Traverse… Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi était-elle obligée de lui faire subir ce supplice ?

Il expira bruyamment. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Adrian Parker, c'était un fait. Préfèt de Serdaigle, ils n'étaient déjà pas faits pour s'entendre. Sûr de lui, constamment gentil avec tout le monde, et particulièrement avec les filles, il était rentré dans les bonnes grâces de pas mal d'entre elles, ce qui avait le don d'énerver les Maraudeurs, tout particulièrement James.

Mais Lily ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse Lily ?

James n'avait aucun droit sur elle, il le savait, mais rien que le fait de les imaginer en train de… Eurk… Comparé à ça, l'idée de Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh en train de batifoler le laissait indifférent.

En temps normal, le jeune homme se serait confié à Sirius – ou, du moins, il aurait passé ses nerfs sur lui. Mais voilà : son meilleur ami était à peu près dans le même état que lui, si pas pire. James s'était donc acharné sur une pauvre table de nuit, qui n'avait rien demandé et qui se vengea d'un orteil enflé.

James Potter était donc loin d'avoir passé une agréable après-midi.

Après « l'incident Parker », il avait sifflé à Emily d'éloigner Ellen (qui, voyant le danger s'écarter, était persuadée qu'elle aurait James pour elle toute seule) et s'était donc retrouvé avec Sirius, Kimberley, Remus et Nawei.

James, Sirius et Kim n'était pas très bavards (pour différents motifs, d'ailleurs), James avait soufflé à Remus d'emmener Nawei se balader (comme quoi, même à bout de nerfs, le jeune homme pouvait se montrer sympathique et compatissant.) Le reste de l'après-midi s'était déroulé dans une atmosphère… tendue (morose serait peut-être un terme plus approprié… ou lugubre ? sinistre ? macabre ? carrément glauque ?)

Bref, James Potter n'avait aucune envie de quitter sa chambre. A quoi bon ? Tout ce qu'il y gagnerait, ce serait de devoir supporter l'air sinistre de Sirius, la mine rêveuse de Lily ou les regards noirs d'Emily (pour l'avoir obligée à se colletiner Ellen toute l'après-midi, ça va de soi). En résumé, que du bonheur.

Il s'étala sur son lit de tout son long en soupirant. A travers la fenêtre, le gris du ciel orageux projetait une lumière sombre à travers la pièce. James eut un petit rire amer. De la lumière sombre… Encore un qui avait décidé de lui pourrir sa journée.

Il était perdu dans la contemplation du plafond quand il entendit une voix appeler son nom.

« James ! Jaaaaaaaaames ! »

Il se releva brusquement et balaya la chambre du regard. Personne.

« James ! Le miroir ! »

Le jeune homme sembla enfin se réveiller. Il se précipita vers la table de nuit – celle-là même qu'il venait de brutaliser, une demi-heure auparavant – et grimaça en se souvenant que son miroir magique se trouvait dans le tiroir. Quel imbécile ! Il aurait pu le casser !

Il saisit la glace et examina le visage qui s'y reflétait. C'était celui de Sirius.

« Ah, enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu t'es fait assommer ou quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il.

James voyait bien qu'il essayait de plaisanter, mais c'était assez pitoyable. La lueur rieuse de ses yeux ne s'était pas allumée.

« Désolé… » marmonna James. « J'étais dans la lune. »

« Oui, hé bien, redescend sur Terre, j'ai un scoop. »

James dressa l'oreille.

« Les Prewett… Tu sais, ceux qui se sont fait attaqués ? » dit le jeune Black.

« Oui, je sais. » dit James avec un hochement de tête impatient.

Il savait très bien qui étaient les Prewett. C'étaient eux qui avaient écourté leur après-midi shopping : ils avaient été attaqués par des Mangemorts, dans leur propre maison, un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient prévenu les Potter, ce qui avait déclanché une peur panique chez la mère d'Ellen. Elle avait ordonné que les enfants soient immédiatement ramenés au manoir, ce qui avait pris Ian et Christopher, leur « gardes du corps », complètement au dépourvu. Ils avaient du retrouver Lily en catastrophe, car ils lui avaient permis de se balader une demi-heure avec Adrian. Les deux « tourtereaux »n'avaient donc pu passer qu'une dizaine de minutes ensemble. Maigre réconfort.

« Hé bien, ils sont dans ta cuisine. » lâcha enfin Sirius.

« Quoi ? Attends-moi, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

James sortit en trombe de la chambre, détala comme un lapin à travers les innombrables couloirs du manoir, prenant quelques raccourcis plus ou moins officiels, et arriva devant la porte de la cuisine 3 minutes et 51 secondes plus tard.

Il eut le grand déplaisir de voir que Sirius n'était pas seul : Emily, Lily et Ellen étaient là, elles aussi.

« Chuuuut ! » gronda Emily en se mettant un doigt devant la bouche. « Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus de bruit ? On aurait dit qu'un Troll des montagnes descendait toute la maison en faisant des roulades ! »

James la fusilla du regard, mais Lily émit un petit rire, prestement étouffé par sa main. Même Sirius eut un sourire.

« Oh, Emily, ne sois pas méchante ! » s'empressa de dire Ellen.

Ce qui énerva James bien plus que si elle s'était contentée de rire, comme les autres.

« C'est bon Ellen. » dit-il sèchement. Puis, à l'attention des autres : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Les Prewett sont ici. » dit Emily en baissant le ton, désignant la porte de la cuisine. « Je ne pense pas que les adultes veuillent qu'on le sache, parce que quand j'ai croisé ta mère tantôt, elle ne m'a rien dit. »

James fronça les sourcils. « En cas d'attaque, les victimes sont prises en charge par le Ministère. Une brigade spéciale s'occupe de leur trouver un logement, du matériel et un nouveau nom. Les Invisibles, c'est leur nom, parce qu'ils sont sous couverture. Les Prewett sont des amis de mes parents, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi ils sont ici. C'est dangereux. »

« Si on n'est même en danger ici, chez toi, où peut-on se sentir en sécurité ? » demanda Lily, soucieuse.

« A Poudlard. » fut la seule réponse de James.

Elle le regarda un instant, puis finit par hocher la tête. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme vit Ellen se tendre quelque peu.

« Bon, » s'impatienta Sirius, « On fait quoi ? On espionne discrètement ou on reste là, les bras croisés, à ne rien faire ? »

« C'était une question ? » fit Lily en poussant légèrement la porte.

Elle n'était pas totalement fermée, et déjà des éclats de voix parvenaient à leurs oreilles. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement…

« … penses vraiment que c'est le message, Eva ? » faisait la voix de Mrs Potter.

« J'en suis certaine. » répliqua une voix de femme. « C'était on ne peut plus clair. »

« Alors, Il en est donc arrivé là... »

La phrase d'après fut prononcée si bas que les jeunes gens furent incapables d'en comprendre le moindre mot.

« … ralier toutes la familles de Sang Pur ! Il n'en existe plus que très peu, à présent, et certaines ne sont pas du tout en accord avec ses idéaux et ses méthodes. »

« Mais d'autres sont pour et n'hésiteraient pas à lui apporter leur soutient. Les Black, par exemple, (un tic agita la lèvre supérieure de Sirius) les Malefoy, les Weiss,… » Cette voix, plus grave, leur étaient inconnue.

« Ils nous ont menacé. Ils ont menacé ma fille, mon beau-fils et leurs enfants. Ils ont dit qu'on ferrait bien de se plier aux volontés du Seigneur des Ténèbres si on voulait avoir la vie sauve. Ils ont dit… qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à enlever les enfants et les élever comme il le fallait, pas au milieux de Traîtres à leur Sang… » La voix de la femme tremblait. « S'il arrivait quelque chose aux garçons, au bébé… Aujourd'hui, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient… »

« Nous avions voulu soulager un peu Molly, prendre Bill et Charlie une semaine et la laisser se reposer. Une grossesse dans ces conditions peut être très mauvaise pour le bébé. Et avec Arthur qui travaille la plupart du temps, elle est souvent seule pour s'occuper d'eux… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous tous ? »

Les cinq jeunes gens se retournèrent brusquement. Adémar, l'un des (innombrables) oncles de James, les regardaient les sourcils froncés. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

« Heu… » improvisa James.

« On avait faim et… »

Mais l'homme les fit taire d'un regard.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous trouver là. Il y a des tas d'autres endroits où jouer, les enfants. »

Sirius sembla indigné, mais James et Emily s'empressèrent d'entraîner les trois autres vers un endroit moins « dangereux ».

« Hey ! » objecta Sirius. « Il vient de nous traiter comme si on était des gamins de 5 ans, toujours à faire joujou avec nos joueurs de Quidditch miniatures ! »

James ne put retenir un sourire. Sirius semblait aller beaucoup mieux que tantôt.

« C'est l'oncle Adémar, c'est normal. » répondit Emily, blasée. « Il est comme ça tout le temps. Tiens, il y a deux ans, il m'a offert une maison de poupée pour mon anniversaire. »

« Et moi, un balai miniature. » ajouta James. « Je pense qu'il ne sait toujours pas que j'en ai un grandeur nature. »

Sirius sembla ahuri. « Et vous le supportez ? »

« Quand il faut, oui. » sourit Emily. « Et puis, on n'a pas que lui comme oncle. »

Ils s'étaient dirigés vers le petit salon. James s'effondra dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux le premier, et regarda un moment Lily, qui s'était approchée de la fenêtre. Elle était assez taciturne, depuis leur retour…

« Donc, si je comprends bien, » fit Sirius. « Vous-Savez-Qui essaie de rallier toutes les familles _Pures_ (il eut une légère grimace à ces mots) à sa cause. »

« Je ne savais pas que les Prewett constituaient une vielle famille de sorciers. » fit remarquer Lily, le regard plongé dans la contemplation du ciel.

« Si. » fit Sirius. « Au même titre que les Potter, Malefoy, Weiss, Diamond, Witton, Black,… »

« Et les Tong Shen. » murmura Lily.

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration.

« Nawei ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle provenait d'une famille puissante. » dit James.

Lily lui jeta un regard ennuyé. « Elle – Si, en fait. C'est… C'est une longue histoire. »

Et elle se replongea dans la contemplation du ciel orageux.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et Emily en profita pour allumer un feu. L'ambiance, déjà morne, semblait s'être rafraîchie d'encore quelques degrés.

Les idées bouillonnantes, James parvint presque à oublier « l'incident Parker ».

**XxxXxxXxxX**

_Toc toc toc._

James releva la tête de son magazine de Quidditch, intrigué.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Lily. » répondit une voix à travers la porte.

James se releva d'un bond et ouvrit prestement la porte. La jeune fille se tenait devant lui, en chemise de nuit, les pieds nus sur le carrelage froid.

« J'aurais besoin d'une chandelle, s'il vous en reste. » dit-elle en désignant celle qu'elle tenait à la main, presque déjà entièrement consumée.

« Ah. Ce n'est que ça. » fit James plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle lui jeta un regard légèrement irrité. « Oui, ce n'est que ça. » dit-elle, tout aussi sèchement.

Il se mordit la lèvre et traversa la chambre, morose. Il ouvrit le tiroir d'une commode et choisit la plus belle chandelle de son stock.

« Sirius n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda Lily, comme si elle le soupçonnait de l'avoir découpé en morceaux et d'avoir caché ses restes sous son lit.

« Non, il prend sa douche. » répondit le jeune homme en essayant de cacher l'amertume de sa voix. « Tiens. » fit-il en lui tendant la chandelle.

« Merci. Bonne nuit, Potter. »

Et elle s'éloigna.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, il la rappela : « Lily ! »

Elle se retourna, les sourcils levés. « Oui ? »

Il avala sa salive, mal à l'aise. « Je suis content pour toi et Parker. » fit-il enfin, au prix d'un grand effort.

Elle le fixa un moment, l'air ahuri, puis, à sa grande consternation, elle éclata de rire.

« C'est très gentil de ta part, Potter, mais je n'en crois pas un mot ! » fit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Bonne nuit ! »

Longtemps après qu'elle eut disparu dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, il referma la porte.

« Les filles sont vraiment bizarres. » finit-il par marmonner, plus morose que jamais.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir !


	10. Je ne sais pas

**Puisque je n'ai eu que de gentils commentaires, voici le 9ème chapitre… Bonne lecture :-)**

**Note** : Comme Marie me l'a très justement fait remarquer, je devrais rappeler les groupes d'amis et autres personnages :

**Nawei Tong Shen et Kimberley Hurley** (dite « **Kim** ») : amies de Lily, 6ème année à Gryffondor.

**Adrian Parker** : préfet de Serdaigle, 6ème année, petit ami de Lily depuis peu.

**Emily Potter** : cousine de James, amie de Lily, 6ème année à l'Institut de Salem aux Etats-Unis.

**Ellen Hardwick** : cousine d'Emily (mais pas de James !), amoureuse de James depuis sa tendre enfance (et vachement possessive), 5ème année à l'Institut de Salem aux Etats-Unis.

**Katrionna (Kate) Tyler** : Gryffondor, 5ème année, petite amie de Sirius pendant un an mais vient juste de le plaquer (ouie !)

**Chapitre 9 : Je ne sais pas**

« Je te ferais remarquer, Black, que tu es loin d'être irrésistible ! »

« Ah bon ? Avoue quand même, ma chère Ellen, que je suis presque aussi bien roulé que Jamesie… »

« Tu as la cervelle d'une vercrasse, tu te considères comme un dieu vivant et tu ne prends jamais rien un sérieux ! Un jour, Black, tu te retrouveras étouffé par ta propre arrogance ! »

Lily prit une bouchée de purée au potiron et regarda distraitement les alentours. Sirius et Ellen se crêpaient le chignon depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, et ce sous le regard amusé (et soulagé, dans le cas de James) des deux Potter.

Le fait que les deux jeunes gens s'étripent était une bonne chose pour bien des raisons, selon Lily. D'abord, ces joutes verbales tenaient Sirius en alerte (malgré les apparences, Lily soupçonnait que la bonne humeur du jeune Black ne soit qu'une façade). Ensuite, ça évitait à Lily les coups d'œil venimeux d'Ellen. Et, surtout, ça soulageait James.

_Surtout ?_ Non, en fait, Lily n'était pas tellement désolée pour lui. Au contraire, le pied de nez monumental qu'elle venait de lui faire lui procurait une sorte de satisfaction malsaine… Voir la tête de ce pauvre Potter quand Adrian l'avait embrassée, sur le Chemin de Traverse, valait bien tout l'or du monde !

_Ce pauvre Potter ?_ lui souffla vicieusement sa conscience. _Depuis quand c'est « le pauvre Potter », Lily ?_

La jeune fille réprima une grimace. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain malaise à l'égard de James, depuis quelques jours. Certes, il lui fichait royalement la paix, ne lui adressant la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily pouvait respirer librement. Les avances de Potter étaient pour elle un grand poids sur ses épaules qui venait de disparaître d'un seul coup.

Mais, de temps à autres, elle sentait son regard s'attarder sur elle. Un regard étrange, hagard, qu'elle ne supportait pas de croiser, et encore moins de soutenir.

« _Je suis content pour toi et Parker_. » … Mon œil ! Il lui suffisait de se remémorer ces quelques mots pour que toute sa hargne et sa rancune envers James Potter reprenne le dessus. Quel crétin ! Il ne connaissait donc pas la sincérité ? Ca sonnait tellement faux, dans sa bouche ! Elle n'avait besoin d'aucune autre pensée pour parvenir à ignorer ses regards insistants.

« Oh, Black, tu me tapes sur les nerfs ! »

Sirius fit une légère révérence. « Je vous retourne le compliment, ma dame… »

Les autres jeunes gens attablés avec eux rirent légèrement, ce qui leur valut un méchant coup d'œil de la part de l'Américaine.

La soirée était on ne peut plus agréable. Trois grandes tables avaient été dressées, une pour les enfants, une autre pour les adolescents, et la dernière pour les adultes. Lily s'était amusée, depuis leur arrivée, à trouver des airs de ressemblance à tous les petits Potter. Carrie avait le nez droit d'Emily, John les yeux de James, Laura les sourcils d'Elisabeth, la mère de James, Edward le menton fier si caractéristique de la famille,…

A sa droite, les enfants criaient à qui mieux mieux, à sa gauche, les adultes bavardaient gaiment. Les éclats de rire fusaient et la bonne humeur générale avait mit le baume au cœur de Lily.

Emily, elle, souriait de toutes ses dents – et pour cause : on fêtait son anniversaire. Juste avant de passer à table, elle avait reçu une montagne de cadeaux (dont un livre intitulé « _Mary-Sue et le collier magique_ » destiné au 10-11 ans, de la part de son oncle Adémar) et s'était faite embrasser sur les deux joues par chaque personne présente (soit près de 80 bisous…).

Sirius, voyant que Lily s'apprêtait à lui offrir son cadeau, lui avait prestement donné un coup de coude, murmurant d'attendre un petit peu, qu'ils trouveraient un endroit plus tranquille pour lui donner. Lily avait acquiescé, mais patienter tout au long du repas avait été un supplice.

« Bon, et bien si tout le monde à terminé, je vais demander l'autorisation de nous lever de table… »

James se leva dans un raclement de chaise, et après quelques mots échangés à la table des adultes, il fit signe aux autres de l'imiter.

D'un commun accord, ils optèrent pour le petit salon.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que… Oooooooh ! »

Emily ouvrit grand les yeux en déballant le cadeau de Sirius et James : plongeant ses mains dans la grande boite, elle en sortit un adorable… chiot !

En moins de deux secondes, toutes les filles se rassemblèrent autour du minuscule animal, blotti au creux des bras d'Emily.

« Je te l'avais dit, Patmol ! Les filles adorent les bébés chiens ! » dit James en souriant à Sirius de toutes ses dents.

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? » demanda Lily en caressant le dos brun du petit animal.

« Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait déjà que je sache si c'est un mâle où une femelle, mais connaissant mon cousin… »

James lui fit un sourire innocent.

« Je crois que je vais l'appeler… Patmol ! » s'exclama Emily en grattant le dos du chiot d'un air attendri.

« Hey ! C'est **mon** nom, ça ! » s'offusqua Sirius.

« Non, c'est un nom de chien. » répliqua Ellen avec un sourire satisfait. « Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas un chien. »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard étrange mais se passèrent de tout autre commentaire.

Ellen avait offert à sa cousine une chaîne en or pourvue d'un très joli pendentif, incrusté de saphirs, et Lily s'était sentie un peu gênée en réalisant qu'un bête album photo personnalisé ne pesait pas grand-chose, à côté de ça. Mais Emily, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, l'avait remerciée d'un grand sourire et d'une longue étreinte.

La soirée se passa donc dans cet état d'esprit : Sirius et James discutant de Quidditch ou faisant une partie d'échecs, Ellen et Emily en train d'apprendre à Patmol Junior (oui, Sirius n'avait pas supporté longtemps de lever la tête à chaque fois que les deux filles appelaient le chiot…) à faire le beau, et Lily lisant tranquillement son manuel de Sortilèges, étendue dans un fauteuil moelleux.

De temps à autres, elle pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Potter s'attarder sur elle, et elle se forçait à fixer les pages de son livre. Mais lorsqu'Ellen s'installa à côté de lui pour bavarder, elle eut de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur les multiples utilités des contre-sorts.

« Au fait, James… Tante Ernestine n'a pas pu venir, tu le sais bien, mais elle m'a demandé des nouvelles de toi. Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? »

Lily risqua un regard dans leur direction. Ellen était assise à l'extrémité droite du divan, un coude appuyé sur le dossier, reposant sa tête sur sa main, tandis que James se tenait droit comme un piquet et fuyait constamment le regard de la grande blonde.

« Tu peux lui dire que je vais bien, que je vais entrer à Poudlard en sixième année… »

« Et qu'il est un tombeur de ses dames ! » compléta Sirius avec un large sourire.

Ellen plissa des yeux mais, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle semblait accorder un temps soit peu d'attention au jeune Black.

« Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas… C'est vrai, ce que tu dis là, Black ? »

Sa voix se voulait enjouée, mais son regard la trahissait.

« Non, bien sûr que non… » marmonna James en jetant un coup d'œil furieux à son meilleur ami.

« Mais enfin, Jamesie, ne fais pas ton timide ! » lança Sirius en pinçant la joue de James, qui se raidit. « Ellen a le droit de savoir combien de conquêtes tu as eues depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard… Bien que leur nombre soit largement inférieur au mien, je dois dire que tu t'en tires pas mal ! »

James ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Sirius continua :

« Mais il est vrai que, ces derniers temps, c'est plutôt calme, de ce côté-là… Tu t'assagis, Cornedrue ? »

« Je… » commença James en rougissant furieusement.

« Oooooooh, mais c'est qu'il nous fait des cachotteries, notre petit Jamesie ! » roucoula Sirius en adressant à James un sourire des plus malicieux – et, il va sans dire, des plus dangereux. « Allez, dis-nous… qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

C'était inévitable. Pourquoi Sirius avait-il besoin de taquiner James à ce point ? S'il s'était tu, s'il n'était pas aussi taquin, s'il n'était tout simplement pas Sirius Black, James n'aurait jamais levé les yeux vers Lily, elle n'aurait jamais croisé son regard plein de détresse, et – oh ! – de honte… Elle ne se serait jamais sentie honteuse à son tour de faire subir ça à James, son ami d'enfance, ce gamin à lunettes qui ne connaissait pas l'utilité d'un peigne, ce garçon m'as-tu-vu qui ne pensait qu'à amuser la galerie, ce jeune homme égocentrique qui ferait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire…

Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Plus tard, Lily aurait beaucoup de mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé juste après cet incident. En vérité, la porte s'était ouverte, laissant entrer un flot de gamins hurlant et riant à gorge déployée, quelques-uns se précipitant vers James, d'autres vers Emily, le reste s'asseyant à même le sol, au pied de Sirius, attendant avidement que le jeune homme daigne leur raconter une blague ou faire le pitre…

La seule chose dont elle se souviendrait très clairement, c'est l'image d'une petite fille, brune aux yeux bleus, appuyée sur son fauteuil, la regardant d'un air curieux. Et d'une phrase : « Dis, Dzames, c'est ton amoureux, dis, dis ? »

Lily ne se souviendrait pas non plus de la réponse qu'elle avait donnée. Mais, en vérité, à cet instant précis, alors que son cœur criait « oui », sa bouche murmurait « Je ne sais pas. ».

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a autant plu que le précédent…

Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews //_aux anges_/ Je vous aimmmeeeeeeeuuuuh !

**Marie** : oh, je sais, mais j'aime le faire souffrir ! C'est indispensable pour qu'il gagne en maturité… ;-) Merci beaucoup cocotte ! (et j'espère que le rappel au dessus t'a aidé ) Bisous ! p : ta poussinette ? Tu sais que les chats et les poules ne s'entendent pas super bien… ? loool)

**Sinwen Periedhel** : Merci ! Ah, ben la voilà, la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue ;-)

**La Folleuh** : Merci ! Ah, oui, pauvre James ! Mais t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'aime le faire souffir (le faire passer pour un crétin ou lui en foutre plein la gueule, ça dépend ;-) Bisous, merci pour ta review !

**Shetane** : Coucou toi ! ;) Ah, la fin… Cette scène m'est passée par la tête et je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête, mais j'aime bien. Le pauvre James, il doit s'en poser des questions, c'est vrai ! Pour tout te dire, le personnage de Sirius est trop attachant, je ne savais pas m'en passer, alors je lui ai un peu remonté le moral et il a bien gentiment recommencé à faire le pitre ! lol, bisous, merci pour ta review !

**Shana** : Déesse de la fic //_toute rouge_/ Rhôôôô ! D Tu me combles, là… J'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**Agath** : Bonjour toi ! Trois fois oui ? Ah, ça, c'était un bon stimulant pour continuer à l'écrire, cette fiction… MERCIIIIII ! Rô bisous ! (pas de copyright ? Je ne vais pas me priver, alors... ;-)

**Fannyou** : Merci :) Pour poster une fiction, c'est très simple : il existe un super guide qui s'appelle « Conseil pour une Potterfiction », très pratique ! Il est dans mes favoris, si tu veux ;-) Bisous, merci !

**FlooOo'z** : Très contente de t'avoir procuré une agréable nuit :) Merci ! Bizzzz

**Luce** : éh bien, la voilà, la suite… D Merci !


	11. Et il embrasse bien?

Bien le bonjour ! Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre (et peut-être deux, ça dépendra de mon humeur ;-), fraîchement bêta-critiqué par ma sister.

Etant donné le nombre de OC que j'introduis dans les chapitres 10 et 11, je vous fais un petit récapitulatif, que vous pourrez venir consulter en cas de perte de mémoire occasionnelle ;-)

**Nawei**** Tong Shen et Kimberley Hurley** (dite « **Kim** ») : amies de Lily, 6ème année à Gryffondor.

**Adrian Parker** : préfet de Serdaigle, 6ème année, petit ami de Lily depuis peu.

**Emily Potter** : cousine de James, amie de Lily, 6ème année à l'Institut de Salem aux Etats-Unis.

**Ellen Hardwick** : cousine d'Emily (mais pas de James !), amoureuse de James depuis sa tendre enfance (et vachement possessive), 5ème année à l'Institut de Salem aux Etats-Unis.

**Katrionna**** (Kate) Tyler** : Gryffondor, 5ème année, petite amie de Sirius pendant un an mais vient juste de le plaquer (ouie !)

**Poppy Wracklespurt** : Gryffondor, 5ème année, amie de Kate, excentrique dans l'âme.

**Dannie**** Owen** : Serpentard, 6ème année, véritable peste.

**Tobey Darwin** : séduisant professeur de divination.

**Jonathan Crops** : Gryffondor, 7ème année, petit ami de Kim, gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

**Ted Finnigan** : Gryffondor, 7ème année, meilleur ami de Jonathan.

**Leanne Grey** : Gryffondor, 7ème année, Préfète-en-Chef.

**Russel Preston** : Serdaigle, 7ème année, Préfet-en-Chef.

**Chapitre 10 : Et il embrasse bien ?**

« Gribouille… Allez, viens mon mignon. »

Lily s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et balaya l'espace sous son lit de la main à l'aveuglette. Au bout d'un moment, elle sourit, rencontrant une petite boule de poils. Elle l'attrapa gentiment et le tint quelques minutes entre ses bras.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais tu vas devoir rentrer dans ta cage un moment. Juste le temps d'arriver à Poudlard… »

Le petit animal émit un miaulement plaintif en voyant la cage arriver à toute vitesse vers lui. Lily grimaça ; elle n'avait pas le choix. Merlin seul savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver si elle avait le malheur de le lâcher pendant le trajet… Elle doutait que voyager par poudre de cheminette eût été très bon pour un aussi jeune chat.

Lily se demandait d'ailleurs comment les professeurs s'étaient arrangés pour faire arriver tous les étudiants le même jour. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'ils lui avaient donné une heure bien précise (17h12, très exactement) pour se déplacer.

Elle empoigna la cage de Gribouille et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il lui restait exactement 11 minutes.

Elle sortait de sa chambre quand une voix nasillarde l'interpella.

« Ah ! Enfin tu te décides à regagner ton asile de fous ! »

Lily se retourna d'un bloc, le vieux parquet craquant légèrement sous son poids.

« Au revoir, Pétunia. » fit-elle sèchement à la jeune fille blonde qui se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés dans une position aussi nonchalante qu'irritante.

« J'aurais préféré un adieu. » soupira Pétunia avec un air faussement désolé. « Après tout, j'ai encore au moins un été à te supporter. »

« Crois-moi, je suis aussi enchantée que toi de devoir cohabiter avec toi. Moins je te vois, mieux je me porte. » Lily lança un regard venimeux à sa sœur et reprit son chemin.

« Eh bien, si ma présence t'insupporte autant que moi la tienne, j'ai une solution. » Lily ralentit l'allure, mais refusa de se retourner. « Marie-toi avec cet imbécile de Potter et emménage dans son foutu manoir. Ses dégénérés de parents t'ont toujours adorée, tu sais. »

La sorcière s'arrêta. L'image de James s'était soudain imposée à son esprit.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Pétunia. » Lily était revenue sur ses pas, blanche de colère. « Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux sur moi, je m'en contre-fiche. Mais ne t'avise surtout pas d'insulter les Potter. »

Lily eut du mal à reconnaître cette voix glacée de colère froide comme étant la sienne. Pétunia sembla déstabilisée un moment, mais reprit bien vite son sourire moqueur.

« Alors comme ça, tu défends Potter ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas il y a quelques semaines… Il t'as fait un lavage de cerveau ou j'ai simplement devant moi une idiote en train de tomber amoureuse ? »

Lily encaissa l'insulte, mais tout au fond d'elle, une petite flemme de certitude vacillait.

« A ta place, je tournerais ma langue de vipère deux fois dans ma bouche avant de parler, _Petty_. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. « Car il me semble qu'il y a quelques années, c'était toi qui faisait tout pour que James te prête attention. Tu m'avais même volé mon dessin pour le lui offrir en te faisant passer pour l'auteur… Assez pitoyable, comme tentative de drague. »

Et, sous le regard décontenancé de la blonde, Lily tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers de bois grinçant quatre à quatre.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle bouillonnait de colère et de tristesse. Ses disputes avec sa sœur la mettaient toujours dans cet état. Après tout, avant, elles s'entendaient plutôt bien ! Pétunia avait toujours été une chipie doublée d'une enquiquineuse, mais elle avait toujours été plus douce avec Lily. Les deux sœurs s'entendaient bien – jusqu'à ce que Lily reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard.

Sur le coup, Lily n'y avait pas trop cru, et Pétunia non plus. Puis ses parents et ton grand-père étaient concertés, et à force de remémorer les incidents bizarres qui se produisaient toujours lorsque Lily avait une émotion forte, ils en avaient conclu que c'était peut-être la vérité. Il semblait à Lily que Pétunia avait épié leur conversation, ce soir là, et que c'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle avait commencé à… changer.

Lily soupira en dévalant les dernières marches. C'était si loin ! Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés, depuis, et le comportement de Pétunia n'avait fait qu'empirer. A chaque été, sa hargne envers sa sœur semblait prendre plus d'ampleur : insultes déguisées, piques, moqueries, railleries, propos ironiques se multipliaient, et il arrivait même à la jeune fille de faire des coups bas à sa sœur. Lily avait encore le souvenir amer de la fois où Pétunia s'était faite passer pour elle au téléphone. Une vraie catastrophe.

Elle déposa la cage de Gribouille à côté de sa malle. Le chaton miaula plaintivement et Lily lui fit un sourire d'excuse, avant de réaliser qu'il était probablement incapable de comprendre la signification de ce geste. Elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à prendre ses animaux pour des enfants en bas âge (ce qui pouvait être assez frustrant quand elle essayait de lui apprendre à apporter un objet sur demande et qu'il se révélait être un piètre élève.)

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre et grogna. Les inepties de sa sœur lui avaient pris quatre minutes de son temps précieux.

Ses parents étaient dans la cuisine, et lorsqu'elle entra, sa mère se précipita vers elle pour l'assommer à coups de recommandations et de baisers d'adieu. Son père, fidèle à lui-même, la gratifia d'un pâle sourire, mais Lily prit ça comme le plus beau cadeau du monde. Son père souriait si rarement… Il avait l'air si triste, toujours ailleurs, tellement étrange…

Lily n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui, même dans le monde magique (et Merlin savait qu'il y avait de sacrés phénomènes !). Patrick Evans avait toujours été un homme à part, et, enfant, Lily avait assimilé son attitude comme étant celle d'un père digne de ce nom. Mais elle avait vite déchanté et même si le comportement de son père lui paraissait encore tout à fait normal, elle se rendait bien compte qu'il y avait une sacrée différence entre le Patrick d'aujourd'hui et celui d'autre fois – celui qu'elle avait vu rire aux éclats sur tant de photos. Un jour, sa mère lui avait dit que c'était à cause de la mort de sa grand-mère, mais Lily n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si c'était un mensonge pour satisfaire la curiosité trop aiguë d'une petite fille ou si c'était la vérité. Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa grand-mère, étant âgée de trois ans seulement lors de son décès.

Lily avait hérité du nez droit, du front et du menton volontaire de sa mère, paraissait-il, mais elle tenait ses cheveux roux, ses joues rondes et son sourire de son père. Ce sourire si rare …

Lily, se rendant compte qu'elle fixait son père depuis une demi-minute, secoua la tête et se força à contempler la tartine de confiture que sa mère venait de lui préparer.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Monstre. »

La voix de Pétunia résonnait encore dans sa tête, alors qu'elle voguait parmi les milliers de cheminées reliées entre elles. Ou avait-elle rêvé ?

Lily ferma les yeux et essaya de ne penser à rien. La poudre de cheminette n'était déjà pas son moyen de transport favori, mais en plus si elle se mettait à ruminer de mauvaises pensées pendant le trajet…

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas atterrir sur son fessier à son arrivée, mais sa valise et la cage de Gribouille compliquaient considérablement sa tâche. Chancelant, elle trébucha sur le plancher de la petite pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle, puis sentit une main la retenir. Elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Jonathan Crops, Gryffondor de septième année, et accessoirement petit ami de Kim.

« Merci. » fit-elle d'un ton piteux alors qu'il l'aidait à porter ses bagages jusqu'au fond de la salle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que plusieurs professeurs étaient là, dont McGonagall, qui enseignait la métamorphose, Tobey Darwin, leur séduisant professeur de divination et Nastasja Stavenski, maitresse des potions à l'allure froide.

« Tu attendais Kim, je suppose ? » demanda Lily à Jonathan.

Leur jeune homme hocha positivement la tête. Avec deux têtes en plus qu'elle, les cheveux châtain, le nez droit, les pommettes hautes, la mâchoire puissante et une carrure d'athlète, il faisait un excellent joueur de Quidditch au physique avantageux. Il y a de cela quelques années, les filles se l'arrachaient, et Kim avait d'ailleurs déjà eu quelques ennuis par le passé à cause de ça. Lily se demanda vaguement si un jour, ça lui arriverait aussi. Puis, elle se dit que non : Adrian était certes aimé, mais il n'était pas extrêmement populaire. Elle n'aurait ce genre de problèmes que si elle sortait avec James.

Lily se tendit. Sortir avec Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette pensée stupide lui était venue à l'esprit ? Elle grogna légèrement. Sûrement à cause de Pétunia et ses âneries. Passer trop de temps avec sa sœur lui avait à coup sûr embrouillé les idées.

« Alors, comment étaient tes vacances ? »

Lily tourna la tête vers Jonathan, qui attenait patiemment sa réponse.

« Très bien. » assura-t-elle avec un sourire. « Et toi ? »

« Oh, comme d'habitude. Je commence juste à en avoir un peu raz-le-bol des traditionnels voyages en Norvège avec mes parents, pendant un mois. Après 17 ans… »

Lily hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement. Elle aurait très mal supporté de devoir passer un mois à l'étranger avec Pétunia, et ce chaque année.

« Je crois que Kim est arrivée… »

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent accueillir la jeune fille, et Lily remarqua que, contrairement à la fois où elle s'étaient vues au Chemin de Traverse, Kim avait légèrement changé sa coiffure, passant de son blond naturel à un roux flamboyant.

Lily laissa les deux amoureux se retrouver un moment, puis Kim revint vers elle. Le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu m'as l'air bien en forme, dis donc… » glissa Lily alors qu'elles se mettaient en marche pour la Grande Salle – l'arrivée des élèves se faisant par ordre alphabétique, en partant de la septième année, il leur restait pas mal de temps avant d'aller accueillir Nawei.

Kim sourit. « Je vais bien. » dit-elle. « J'ai vu Jonathan, je t'ai vue toi, j'ai vu Nana, et mes parents ont cessé de me considérer comme une attardée mentale en plein choc post-traumatique. Bref, tout va bien. »

« Et ta soeur ? » risqua Lily.

Elle ne voulait pas voir son amie se rembrunir, mais la question lui brûlait les lèvres.

Le sourire de Kim se fana quelque peu. « Elle va un peu mieux. » dit-elle faiblement. « Mais elle ne parle toujours pas. Mes parents croient toujours à cette histoire de sortilège de mutisme. Pas moi. »

Lily ne dit rien sur le moment. Elle savait que Jamie avait subi un choc, elle savait que la petite avait vu sa grand-mère se faire assassiner sous ses yeux, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Mais ça faisait presque un mois, à présent, et, de toute évidence, le choc avait laissé une trace beaucoup plus profonde qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Elles s'arrêtèrent près de la table des professeurs, pas très loin de la porte qui menait à la petite pièce aux cheminées.

« Elle va revenir à l'école ? » demanda finalement Lily.

« Oui. Dumbledore a dit qu'il était impératif qu'elle revienne et qu'elle ne s'enferme pas dans son mutisme. Elle fera en mesure de ses capacités. Mais elle est tellement différente… »

Lily aurait juré avoir vu la couleur vive de ses cheveux pâlir quelque peu, à cet instant.

« Ne parlons plus de ça. » En un clin d'œil, la jeune fille avait repris sa mine entraînante et son sourire joyeux. Lily était habituée à ces revirements d'humeur, mais de telles performances l'inquiétaient. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien et répondit au sourire de la rousse. Il était bon de voir Kim de retour.

« Regarde –moi ça. » fit la jeune fille avec un air mi-blasé, mi-exaspéré.

Lily tourna la tête et vit de quoi elle parlait. A quelques mètres d'eux, au milieu d'un troupeau de filles gloussantes, se trouvait Sirius Black, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, une expression suffisante se lisant sur son visage ténébreux. De toute évidence, il profitait allègrement de la situation, et ses mains s'égaraient souvent dans les cheveux de l'une ou autour de la taille d'une autre.

« Je te parie un Gallion qu'il est en train de leur raconter une de ses blagues vaseuses. » commenta Kim d'une voix traînante et aigre. « Regarde les bourdonner autour de lui et s'agiter comme des mouches autour d'un caca. C'est pitoyable. »

Lily fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

« Black vient de perdre le peu d'estime que je lui portais encore. Tu peux compter sur moi pour que la petite Tyler soit au courant de ça avant même de franchir cette porte. » grogna Kim, que l'infidélité répugnait.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Kim. » fit Lily d'un ton lasse. « Kate l'a largué cet été. C'est sûrement l'explication rationnelle à tout ce cirque. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil puis eut un sourire. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne semblait pas du tout étonnée par la nouvelle.

« Ah ! Elle s'est donc enfin décidée à ouvrir les yeux ? »

Lily leva les siens au ciel. Kim détestait Siriu plus que quiconque dans cette école – à part peut-être Severus Rogue, mais Lily était prête à parier que le Serpentard ne battait son amie que de quelques points. Elle aussi avait eu son compte de blagues en tout genre – et pas toujours innocentes et sans danger.

« Tu penses peut-être Sirius incapable d'aimer, mais je suis sûre qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et que c'était réciproque. Tu l'as vu toi-même au Chemin de Traverse ; il allait vraiment mal. »

Kim eut une moue dubitative et Lily leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Les vieilles rancœurs ne disparaissent pas en un clin d'œil, elle pouvait en attester.

_Ah ! Tu penses vraiment que tu finiras par supporter Potter, alors !_

Lily serra les dents et ignora royalement sa conscience.

Elles continuèrent à bavarder quelques minutes, de tout et de rien, comme elles avaient l'habitude de faire. Puis, Lily entraîna à nouveau Kim dans la petite pièce.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna cette dernière. « Mais on est encore qu'au « O » ! »

Lily voulut lui répondre mais quelqu'un d'autre le fit à sa place.

« Elle attend Parker, évidemment. A moins que ce ne soit Potter ? »

Lily se retourna d'un bloc et fit face à Dannie Owen, une Serpentard de son année. La brune l fixait avec un sourire goguenard particulièrement irritant.

« Parker, pas Potter. Les nouvelles vont vite, à ce que je vois. » répliqua froidement Lily.

Elle n'avait jamais été en très bon termes avec les Serpentard. Parce qu'elle était née de parents Moldus, entre autres, mais aussi parce qu'elle était à Gryffondor et que James Potter lui portait une attention toute particulière.

Mais Lily n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eu des accrochages avec d'autres Serpentard qu'Owen et sa bande. En règle générale, les garçons la laissaient tranquille, mis à part quelques « Sang-de-Bourbe » lâchés par-ci, par-là.

Mais il est de notoriété publique que les filles peuvent être abominables entre elles. Et particulièrement quand elles sont en bande, à Serpentard et qu'elles croisent une « Sang-de-Bourbe » de Gryffondor. Elles étaient trois : **B**illie Piper, **A**ngela Fletcher et **D**annie Owen. La _Triplette Super__ Serpentardesque_ ou **_BAD_**_ Team_, comme s'était amusée à les surnommer Nawei en quatrième année. Et des trois, Dannie était certainement la pire.

Lily eut une petite pensée compatissante pour Sirius – en un été, il s'était vu promis à Dannie Owen, obligé à partir de chez lui et largué par Kate. Pas étonnant qu'il pétait les plombs.

« Oui, on ne parle que de ça, dans ce coin-là. » répondit Owen en désignant un petit groupe de Serdaigle qui jetait des regards peu discrets dans la direction de Lily. La jeune fille reconnut aussitôt la bande d'amis d'Adrian, et eut soudain peur. S'était-il venté d'avoir réussi à faire céder Lily Evans, d'avoir devancé Potter ? Lily était parfaitement au courant que les Serdaigle de son année ne portaient pas les Maraudeurs dans leur cœur.

« On dirait que Black est en train d'amuser la galerie… Le pauvre, il ne sait pas quelle bourde il a fait en refusant l'offre que mon père lui faisait. »

Lily s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais la Serpentard était déjà partie.

« De quoi elle parlait ? » demanda Kim, qui, pour la première fois lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sirius, semblait curieusement intéressée.

Lily se rapprocha d'elle et baissa la voix. « Tu sais que Sirius fait partie d'une noble famille de sorciers au sang pur, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, Owen aussi, et leurs parents ont décidé de les marier. »

« Quoi ? »

« Chut ! » gronda Lily en voyant que plusieurs personnes levaient la tête. « Sirius a refusé, et il s'est enfui de chez lui. C'est pour ça qu'il a passé le reste des vacances chez James. »

« _James_ ? » répéta Kim en insistant bien sur le prénom, fixant Lily dans le fond de ses prunelles.

« Heu, Potter, je veux dire. » rectifia rapidement la jeune fille, les joues involontairement roses.

« C'est pour moi que tu rougis comme ça, Lily ? »

L'interpellée releva précipitamment la tête, rougissant encore plus.

« Tu peux être sûr de la faire rougir en disant ça, Parker. » fit Kim en adressant à Lily un regard pétillant. La rouquine lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux avant de se tourner vers son petit ami.

Comble du comble, il lui semblait encore plus grand et impressionnant que dans ses souvenirs. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et Lily, par réflexe, se leva sur la pointe des pieds. Alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, le jeune fille sentit un coup de vent lui effleurer le visage et ouvrit les yeux : il lui semblait avoir vu un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille passer à toute vitesse à côté d'eux.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, Lily, je vais voir mes amis. Je viendrai te retrouver après, mais je sens qu'ils vont me faire une crise de nerfs si je ne viens pas tout de suite leur expliquer. » Il se pencha en avant et murmura : « Je ne leur ai dit que ce matin, pour nous deux. »

Il l'embrassa furtivement une Lily rougissante – mais souriante – et, avec un dernier clin d'œil, partit retrouver une bande de Serdaigle plutôt agités. La rouquine le regarda s'en aller ; son parfum était encore dans l'air, et elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était imprégné dans sa blouse à tout jamais.

« … Lily ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

Kim la fixait avec beaucoup d'amusement. « Tu es complètement dans la lune, ma pauvre chérie. Parker a l'air de te faire beaucoup d'effet. »

Lily prit un teint encore plus cramoisi, et Kim la regarda dans les yeux, un étrange sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Lil, mais à moi tu ne me feras pas avaler que c'était pour Parker que tu rougissais, la première fois. » dit-elle en continuant son jeu de prunelles dans prunelles.

Lily eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau une brise lui caresser le visage, suivie de l'image d'une tignasse noire de jais. Kim avait la manie de toujours dire ce qu'on avait justement pas du tout envie d'entendre, et, certaines fois, c'était on ne peut plus agaçant. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour rouspéter, mais ce fut cet instant que choisit Nawei pour apparaître devant elles.

« Bonjour ! » fit-elle avec un immense sourire.

« Bonjour. » répondirent en chœur les deux autres, surprises. La jeune asiatique n'avait pas l'habitude d'afficher un air aussi jovial.

« Dis-moi, c'est la rentrée qui te met de si bonne humeur ? » demanda Kim de but-en-blanc en haussant les sourcils, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Nawei haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Je suis juste de bonne humeur… J'ai un peu parlé avec le professeur McGonagall… »

Ses joues prirent une teinte anormalement rose et Lily jeta un coup d'œil en direction des profs. Comprenant soudain le pourquoi du comment, elle fit un léger signe de tête à Kim en direction de la cheminée.

« Aaaaaaah… » Le visage de Kim se fendit d'un large sourire. « Je vois, je vois… »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Nawei et Lily fit un signe de main à Remus, qui discutait avec leur professeur de métamorphose (comme par hasard…).

Elles quittèrent la petite pièce pour la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, encore pratiquement vide. Nawei leur raconta en détail son voyage au Pérou en compagnie de sa grand-mère (elles avaient pour tradition de partir, chaque année, dans un pays différent) et Lily entreprit de détailler l'horrible semaine qu'elle avait passé dans la même chambre que Pétunia, en Irlande.

« Mes parents n'ont pas voulu qu'on prennent des chambres séparées. C'était plus pratique de prendre une double… mais, par Merlin, quelle horreur ! Tous les matins, elle occupait la salle de bain pendant une heure et demie – c'est à se demander ce qu'elle y faisait, d'ailleurs- elle utilisait toute l'eau chaude et me mettait toujours en retard. Lorsqu'elle a vidé ma bouteille de shampoing dans l'évier, je l'ai menacée de la transformer en crapaud, et ça l'a calmée. »

« Elle ne sait pas qu'on ne peut pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard ? » demanda Nawei.

« Si, mais l'important, c'est qu'elle me croit capable d'enfreindre la loi dans un accès de colère. »

« Ca pourrait arriver, non ? » demanda Kim avec un sourire en coin. « Tu peux piquer de sacrées colères, quand tu veux, tu sais ? Tu te souviens, Nana, la fois où elle avait claqué la porte du dortoir tellement fort qu'elle avait éclaté en morceaux ? »

Nawei garda un silence prudent, mais son sourire la trahissait.

« Potter m'avait énervée. » marmonna Lily. « Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute si les portes de ces maudits dortoirs ne sont pas solides… »

Kim adressa un clin d'œil à Nawei, qui s'empressa de camoufler son rire dans sa manche.

« Oh, Nawei ! » la réprimanda Kim. « Cesse donc ce comportement ridicule, on dirait une vulgaire glousseuse de Pouffsouffle en train de lécher les basques de Black ! »

Lily, trouvant la langue de Kim très acérée, ce jour-là, s'apprêta à prendre la défense de la petite, mais cette dernière la pris de court.

« C'est rien, Lil'. » fit-elle d'un ton très calme. « Les boutades de cette petite peste m'avaient manqué. »

Kim lui adressa un sourire radieux, et Lily roula des yeux. Elles étaient incorrigibles.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Lily se retrouva bombardée (harcelée serait un terme plus juste) de questions sur sa toute nouvelle relation avec Adrian.

« Comment ça s'est fait ? Il t'a envoyé une lettre d'amour ? Oh, comme c'est romantique ! »

« Ouais, je dois reconnaitre qu'il est mignon. » fit Kim en jetant un regard appréciateur à la table des Serdaigle. « Pas mon genre, mais pas mal. Il embrasse bien ? »

Elle venait de poser cette dernière question comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Voyant le teint cramoisi de Lily, Nawei s'empressa de réprimander Kim.

« Enfin, Kimmy, ce ne sont pas des questions à poser ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? C'était juste pour l'info, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à demander si un garçon embrasse bien. Mais, vu la tête de Lily, je crois que la réponse est plutôt affirmative. » Elle adressa un sourire on ne peut plus malicieux à la rouquine, puis ajouta, à l'intention de Nawei : « Et, pour la centième fois, ne m'appelle pas Kimmy. Ca fait vraiment ridicule, on dirait le nom d'une marque de nourriture pour chien. »

Nawei roula des yeux.

« Oh oh, Tobey Darwin à cinq mètres ! » avertit Lily à voix basse.

Nawei se redressa aussitôt et se tourna vers son professeur de divination.

« Bonsoir, professeur. » fit-elle très vite.

« Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles, Miss Tong Shen. Je suppose que vous continuez la divination, cette année ? » dit-il en adressant un sourire à la jeune sorcière.

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit Nawei en lui rendant son sourire.

Il était clair que Nawei n'allait pas abandonner la divination. Pas avec son héritage. Lily, par contre, avait beaucoup hésité. Elle n'avait pas une idée très précise de ce qu'elle voulait faire en sortant de Poudlard, et préférait garder le plus de matières possibles pour avoir le choix, même si c'était définitivement sortilèges sa préférée. Kim, par contre, avait abandonné depuis un an déjà. Et, pour sa défense, un seul argument : « Savoir lire des feuilles de thé ne servait pas à grand-chose, sur le terrain. » Ce qui était, soit dit en passant, parfaitement vrai, étant donné qu'elle voulait entamer une carrière de Sorcière-Guerrière.

« Lily continue aussi, d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas, Lil ? » continua Nawei.

L'interpellée hocha la tête et Darwin lui sourit, une lueur étrange naissant au fond de ses yeux anthracite. Il ramena une mèche de sa chevelure sombre et disciplinée derrière son oreille, tandis qu'une autre tombait négligemment sur sa tempe, et reporta son attention sur Nawei, un léger sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres. Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement charismatique, à cet instant.

« C'est vrai qu'il faut un certain don, ou du moins une attirance ou un intérêt quelconque pour la divination pour apprécier cet art. » Il adressa un regard pétillant à Nawei, qui baissa les yeux, les joues roses, puis reprit : « Néanmoins, je vous souhaite à toutes une très bonne année scolaire. On m'a vanté vos exploits en sortilèges, Miss Evans, ainsi que les vôtres en métamorphose, Miss Hurley. Je ne doute pas que vous finissiez cette année en beauté. » Il adressa un dernier regard à Nawei, puis, après un petit « Merci, professeur… » de la part des filles et un léger hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire, il s'en alla.

Nawei et Lily souriaient aussi, mais Kim fronçait les sourcils.

« Est-ce qu'il est au courant de toute l'étendue de tes… capacités ? » demanda-t-elle à Nawei en le regardant s'éloigner.

Nawei secoua la tête. « Non, je ne pense pas… Je ne lui ai jamais dit, et il n'a jamais rien sous-entendu. Disons qu'il sent que j'ai un certain feeling pour la divination, mais c'est tout. » Elle haussa les épaules, mais Kim ne se démonta pas.

« Oui, mais tu n'as jamais fait preuve d'un talent extraordinaire à son cours, je me trompe ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis une Oracle, pas une Voyante. Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose. »

« Oui, je sais ; les Oracles ont des visions incontrôlables, ils ne peuvent pas les provoquer et certaine fois, ils ne comprennent même pas ce qu'elles signifient. »

« Pas exactement des visions, » corrigea aussitôt Nawei avec le plus grand sérieux, « Plutôt des impressions, des sentiments, des pressentiments, mais jamais quelque chose de clair. »

« Je me disais bien qu'avec toi tout n'était jamais très clair… »

La jeune asiatique ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle se rendit compte que son amie se fichait d'elle, et elle eut un soupir d'exaspération.

« Et moi, j'en connais certaines qui feraient mieux de grandir un peu, au lieu de critiquer les autres. » fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Kim s'empressa de répondre à la boutade, et Lily les laissa se chamailler gentiment. Elle observa un moment la salle ; elle commençait à se remplir, et elle voyait déjà quelques cinquième années débarquer. Adrian discutait avec ses amis, qui semblaient lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œil, et Lily remarqua très vite deux filles arriver dans leur direction : Katrionna Tyler, suivie de Poppy Wracklespurt, deux Gryffondor de 5ème année. Lily leur fit un signe de main et les deux filles virent s'assoir à leurs côtés.

Kate s'apprêtait à s'asseoir près de Kim quand elle se ravisa et prit place à côté de Nawei, juste en face. Kim parut beaucoup plus surprise que vexée.

« Je sens le pâté pour chien ? » dit-elle sans préambule.

« Oui, tu te souviens, c'est ton nom ? » répliqua aussitôt Nawei avec un sourire triomphant.

Kim roula des yeux et ignora la remarque. Kate eut l'air gêné, et Poppy, posant son sac de toile su la table, s'installa à côté de Lily.

« C'est pour ne pas se retrouver en face de Sirius. » fit-elle simplement.

« Ah… »

Lily ne savait pas si elle faisait bien d'aborder le sujet avec la jeune fille, mais Kim ne s'embarrassa pas de bonnes manières et mit les pieds dans le plat : « Alors comme ça, tu t'es enfin rendue compte que ce n'était qu'un horrible crétin ? Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. »

Lily fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard, mais elle l'ignora et adressa à Kate un grand sourire satisfait. _Un jour, sa franchise lui attirera des ennuis_, pensa Lily.

« Sirius n'est pas un crétin ! » protesta aussitôt Kate, l'air mal à l'aise et les joues roses, et Kim ouvrit si grand les yeux qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête. « Il fait le dur, mais en réalité, il n'est pas aussi j'enfoutiste qu'il le laisse croire. » Elle ramena frénétiquement une mèche d'un blond tirant vers le roux derrière son oreille, et Lily remarqua que son teint rosé faisait encore plus ressortir ses légères taches de rousseur.

« C'est vrai, » assura Poppy en chipotant aux innombrables bracelets qui décoraient ses poignets. Ses escargots dans les cheveux, ses mèches vertes, ses joues rougies de far, son maquillage noir autour des yeux et ses cils blancs lui donnaient un air encore plus étrange que d'habitude. « Crois-moi, Kim, je n'avais jamais aimé Black avant, mais une fois qu'on le connait mieux, on se rend compte qu'il est beaucoup moins crétin qu'il n'y paraît. On s'y attache, d'ailleurs. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Kate, qui s'empressa de détourner le regard, les joues plus rouges encore.

« Oui, mais il n'empêche que tu l'as largué. » fit Kim avec un air très digne. « Et ça, c'est une preuve irréfutable. »

« Je ne l'ai pas largué parce que c'était un crétin, mais parce que… parce que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui. C'est tout. » fit-elle abruptement en regardant fixement son verre de jus de citrouille.

Toutes les filles s'entreregardèrent et même Kim décida de se taire.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, ou presque. Puis, Kate reparla :

« Il fallait que je le fasse… Il le fallait…N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle leva les yeux et Lily se rendit compte à quel point la situation l'avait rendue malade. Nawei sembla s'en apercevoir elle aussi, car elle dit doucement :

« Je pense que tu as bien fait, Kate. Si tu ne lui avais rien dit, tu aurais fini par ne plus le supporter du tout, et il se serait tellement accroché à toi que vous auriez tous les deux dépéri. »

Kate lui adressa un faible sourire en remerciement, mais Lily sentait qu'elle était encore tourmentée. Elle avait sûrement dû se ronger les sangs en voyant la rentrée approcher.

« Mouais. » fit Kim, dubitative. « Mais quand on le regarde maintenant, il a l'air de se porter plutôt bien, cet imbécile. »

Toutes suivirent son regard et virent les Maraudeurs, assis à la table des Pouffsouffle, en train d'amuser la galerie. Enfin, James et Sirius faisaient les pitres et profitaient de leur position, tandis que Remus et Peter riaient aux éclats de leurs blagues.

Puis une grande fille passa un bras autour des épaules de Sirius et celui-ci la prit par la taille, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

Kate était pâle comme la mort.

« Tu vois, » fit Kim avec un reniflement dédaigneux. « Tu t'es pris la tête pour rien. Cet idiot ne s'est pas embarrassé de prise de conscience, il n'a aucun principe et aucune éthique. »

Lily ficha un coup de genoux à la jeune fille, qui la fusilla du regard, l'air de dire : « _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore !_ »

Un autre silence s'installa entre elles. Kate refusait ostensiblement de regarder en direction de la table des Pouffsouffle, Nawei fixait ses genoux, l'air affreusement mal à l'aise, Kim jetait des regards noirs à Lily et celle-ci les lui rendait, prenant bien garde à ce que Kate ne remarque rien. Pour finir, Poppy, fidèle à son habitude, brisa le silence pesant :

« Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec le préfet de Serdaigle, Lily… C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire à la rouquine.

« Oui… » fit timidement Lily en baissant inconsciemment la tête.

« Et il embrasse bien ? »

Kim éclata de rire la première, bientôt suivie par Nawei et Lily (même si cette dernière était plus rouge qu'une tomate), et l'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Voilà ! Je pense mettre le chapitre 11 tout de suite, étant donné qu'au départ, ils ne formaient qu'un… (et ouis, on reprend les En tout cas, merci pour vos adorables reviews ! Je suis contente que cette fic plaise encore, malgré tant de mois de « hiatus »… ;-)


	12. Jalousie

Comme d'habitude, récapitulatif des personnages…

**Nawei**** Tong Shen et Kimberley Hurley** (dite « **Kim** ») : amies de Lily, 6ème année à Gryffondor.

**Adrian Parker** : préfet de Serdaigle, 6ème année, petit ami de Lily depuis peu.

**Emily Potter** : cousine de James, amie de Lily, 6ème année à l'Institut de Salem aux Etats-Unis.

**Ellen Hardwick** : cousine d'Emily (mais pas de James !), amoureuse de James depuis sa tendre enfance (et vachement possessive), 5ème année à l'Institut de Salem aux Etats-Unis.

**Katrionna**** (Kate) Tyler** : Gryffondor, 5ème année, petite amie de Sirius pendant un an mais vient juste de le plaquer (ouie !)

**Poppy Wracklespurt** : Gryffondor, 5ème année, amie de Kate, excentrique dans l'âme.

**Dannie**** Owen** : Serpentard, 6ème année, véritable peste.

**Tobey Darwin** : séduisant professeur de divination.

**Jonathan Crops** : Gryffondor, 7ème année, petit ami de Kim, gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

**Ted Finnigan** : Gryffondor, 7ème année, meilleur ami de Jonathan.

**Leanne Grey** : Gryffondor, 7ème année, Préfète-en-Chef.

**Russel Preston** : Serdaigle, 7ème année, Préfet-en-Chef.

**Chapitre 11 : Jalousie**

Lily sortait de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Nawei, Kim, Kate et Poppy. Cette dernière était en train de lui faire l'inventaire de tous les trucs kitch qu'elle avait dégoté sur un marché londonien.

« … Regarde ce bracelet, il change de couleur en fonction de l'humeur ! J'ai aussi acheté des fleurs à mettre dans les cheveux, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de trombone » - elle montra fièrement ses bijoux – « et cette jupe. » Elle souleva sa robe de sorcier et Lily aperçut un bout d'étoffe vert pomme, semblable au tissu utilisé pour les tutus de danse, décoré de petites fraises et autres fruits. Cette jupe jurait horriblement avec son haut arc-en ciel et ses bas rose et violet, mais, après tout, c'était Poppy. Cette fille était peut-être la seule de tout Poudlard à porter un serre-tête orange vif aux motifs multicolores et des blouses aux multiples trous en dessous de ses uniformes de Poudlard, et Lily considérait qu'on lui devait un certain respect, rien que pour son audace vestimentaire.

Elles s'apprêtaient à monter les escaliers de marbre lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière elles.

« Alors comme ça on comptait monter sans me dire bonne nuit ? »

Le groupe de filles se retourna d'un bloc, et Lily rougit furieusement en voyant Adrian l'attendre aux pieds des escaliers. Elle avait complètement oublié !

Elle jeta un regard furieux à ses amies - qui avaient eut la très mauvaise idée de se mettre à glousser - et descendit les dernières marches qui les séparaient du jeune homme.

« Non, bien sûr que non… » marmonna-t-elle, rougissante (ça devenait une très mauvaise habitude chez elle) et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Poppy lever les pousses d'un air appréciateur en souriant de toutes ses dents et Kim imiter des bisous avec sa bouche. Puis, dans un dernier concert de gloussements, elles disparurent.

Lily fit un sourire ennuyé à Adrian. « Je suis désolée. » dit-elle. « Pour elles et pour moi. Pour elles, je n'ai pas d'excuse, à part que ce sont des filles, mais pour ma part, je ne suis pas encore vraiment habituée à… »

Il coupa court à sa tirade en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent, et Lily avait complètement oublié l'idée de se justifier.

Quelques éclats de rire se firent entendre et Lily remarqua que les amis d'Adrian se trouvaient devant la porte de la Grande Salle et les observaient.

Adrian leva les yeux au ciel en les apercevant. « Je te raccompagne, si tu veux. » fit-il à Lily avec un sourire charmant.

Il lui prit la main et ils montèrent ensemble des marches de marbre.

Adorable.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes vacances ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, comme d'habitude. Je suis allée une semaine en Irlande, mais c'était la galère, étant donné que ma sœur faisait partie du voyage. »

Lily lui fit un sourire désabusé et Adrian éclata de rire, ses yeux bleus reflétant la lumière des torches d'une bien étrange manière. Lily n'était pas sûre qu'il comprenait très bien que sa sœur et elle ne s'entendait vraiment pas, que ce n'était pas qu'une simple rivalité fraternelle, mais elle ne se sentait ni le courage ni l'envie de lui expliquer tout l'histoire.

« Et à part ça ? »

« Je suis allée chez Potter presque trois semaines, puis je… »

« Chez James Potter ? »

Il avait, inconsciemment, ralenti le pas.

« Je pensais que tu le détestais ! »

« Oui, mais nos parents se connaissent bien, et je vais chez lui tous les étés depuis que j'ai 4 ans. Et, crois-moi, ce n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir. »

Lily lui fit un sourire, mais il n'y répondit pas.

« Tu ne peux pas tout simplement refuser ? Rien ne t'oblige à… »

« Je ne veux pas refuser d'y aller. » coupa Lily, légèrement exaspérée. Elle s'était attendue à devoir expliquer sa « relation » avec James, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à justifier tous ses faits et gestes. Ses parents étaient amis, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça ? « Tout simplement parce que Potter est le seul lien entre moi et Emily, sa cousine. Je l'adore, mais elle est Américaine, et elle ne passe que quelques semaines en Angleterre, chez son cousin. C'est pour moi la seule occasion de la voir. »

« Ah bon. Ca va, alors. »

« Tu ne serais quand même pas jaloux de Potter ? »

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait put s'en empêcher. Elle essayait de se persuader que c'était pour mettre toute cette histoire au clair.

« Non, bien évidemment. Je n'ai rien à envier à Potter. »

Lily fut irritée par cette réponse. Elle n'avait pas du tout posé la question dans ce sens, et la réponse d'Adrian prouvait qu'il y avait, pour lui, une véritable rivalité entre James Potter et lui. Et dont elle était soit l'objet, soit un vulgaire outil de victoire.

« Et toi, tes vacances ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment de silence.

« Oh, c'était très bien. » Il n'osait pas la regarder. « Je suis parti en France, chez des amis de mes parents. J'ai vraiment passé de super vacances. Ils avaient une fille, et elle était vraiment très chouette. »

Lily éprouva subitement des sentiments partagés. D'un côté, elle avait horreur de la jalousie, qu'elle pensait être une marque de manque de confiance dans une relation. (le comportement de Potter y était peut-être pour quelque chose, d'ailleurs.) D'un autre côté, cette dernière tentative lui prouvait qu'Adrian tenait réellement à elle et que ce n'était certainement pas pour se mesurer à Potter qu'il sortait avec elle, et elle en était très soulagée. Elle détestait être utilisée.

« Mais rassure-toi, elle n'était pas aussi jolie que toi. » ajouta-t-il en la regardant finalement.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Lily, se détendant quelque peu, posa sa tête contre son épaule et ils continuèrent à bavarder distraitement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au portrait, il l'embrassa longuement, et Lily oublia aussitôt ce qui l'avait tourmenté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, ce soir-là, elle avait les joues roses, les yeux brillants et l'air complètement ailleurs.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Kim était installée dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, les bras enroulés autour de Jonathan. Nawei lisait un livre, juste à côté d'eux, et Kate et Poppy discutaient avec animation du dernier groupe de musique à la mode, de temps à autres commenté par Ted Finnigan, le meilleur ami de Jonathan. Lily s'installa dans le fauteuil libre le plus proche et les filles tournèrent aussitôt leur attention vers elle.

« Alors ? »

« Comment c'était ? »

« Il est toujours aussi gentil ? »

« Il embrasse toujours aussi bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lily leur adressa un sourire radieux.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demanda Ted Finnigan en partageant les cartes d'une bataille explosive entre Kate, Poppy et lui.

« Quoi, tu ne le sais pas ? » s'exclama Poppy en relevant la tête. « Je pensais que toute l'école était déjà au courant ! »

« Faut croire que non… » fit Kate en souriant à Ted. « C'est Adrian Parker, le préfet de Serdaigle, en sixième année. »

« Ah, lui ! Je ne le connais pas très bien, mais il a toujours été très agréable avec moi. Ca fait combien de temps ?»

« Depuis les vacances... » répondit Lily en essayant de contrôler la chaleur de son visage (peine perdue…)

« Bref, il n'y que Nana qui ne soit pas encore casée. » conclut Kim avec un sourire qui ne prédisait rien de bon.

La petite se tassa un peu plus dans son fauteuil, mais Lily pouvait voir son front devenir extrêmement rouge, derrière son livre.

« Personne en vue ? » demanda Jonathan en caressant les cheveux d'un rouge presque surnaturel de sa petite amie.

Le visage toujours dissimulé derrière le vieux livre, la jeune fille secoua négativement la tête, et Kim et Lily échangèrent un regard entendu.

« C'est chouette, tes cheveux. » fit Jonathan à Kim. « Tu n'avais jamais essayé une couleur aussi flashante, avant… »

Kim leva un sourcil, et l'instant d'après, ses cheveux prirent une teinte bleu vif.

« J'en connais une qui mourrait d'envie de pouvoir faire la même chose… » fit Ted avec un clin d'œil pour Poppy.

La jeune fille eut un sourire. « Ouais, » concéda-t-elle. « Ce serait bien pratique, parce que les colorations magiques, c'est bien, mais ça prend du temps… » Elle montra du doigt ses mèches vert pomme. « En plus, même Darwin a l'air de les apprécier. »

« Mmmmhhh… » fit Kim. « Encore une adepte du Tobey-Club ? »

Poppy haussa les épaules, mais son regard brillait. « Qui ne le serait pas ? »

« En parlant des profs, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une nouvelle à la table ce soir… Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? » dit Ted.

Kate fronça les sourcils. « A la réflexion, si. Une femme, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun post vaquant. Et puisque Dumbledore ne l'a pas présentée… »

**BOUM !** Une carte venait d'exploser au nez de Kate, qui se retrouva le visage noir de cendre.

« Désolé. » fit rapidement Ted en lui tendant un mouchoir. Il lui sourit. « J'avais la tête ailleurs, et je n'ai pas trop fait attention. »

Kate haussa les épaules et sourit en retour, mes ses joues étaient roses.

Le portrait pivota soudain, laissant entrer une bande de Gryffondor plutôt bruyant. Lily aurait pu les repérer à des kilomètres, mais une autre personne semblait l'avoir fait à sa place.

« La prochaine fois, débrouillez-vous pour rentrer avant le couvre-feu. Sérieusement, les garçons, je ne veux pas commencer à enlever des points à ma propre maison avant même que l'année ne commence. »

Les Maraudeurs lui sourirent innocemment et déguerpirent dans un coin tranquille de la Salle Commune. James et Sirius évitèrent avec soin de croiser le regard de Lily et Kate.

Leanne Grey leva les yeux au ciel et, soupirant, vint s'asseoir lourdement à côté de Ted.

« Ces gamins vont me rendre dingue avant la fin de l'année. » râla-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu, ce sont les Maraudeurs… Que faisaient-ils encore? » demanda Ted en entamant une nouvelle partie de bataille explosive avec Kate et Poppy.

« Ils fricottaient, bien évidemment. Enfin, Black fricottait, et les autres suivaient… »

« Pourtant, je pensais que Sirius… » Ted jeta un regard à Kate et préféra laisser sa phrase en suspend en voyant son expression soudain tendue. « Au fait, bravo pour ton nouveau post de Préfète-en-Chef, Leanne. Tu le mérites. »

La jeune fille eut un large sourire. « Merci. Je suis vraiment contente, parce qu'en plus, le Préfet-en Chef est quelqu'un de sérieux. Russel Preston, à Serdaigle, vous connaissez ? Il est très responsable. Un peut trop à cheval sur les règlements, mais parfait pour le post. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à la place de Janet, l'année passée. »

Lily voyait parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler. Un an auparavant, Janet (la Préfète-en-Chef de l'époque) avait hérité d'un collègue pour le moins… spécial. Beaucoup trop laxiste, Janet avait eu un mal fou pour rétablir la discipline, et Leanne semblait déterminée à ne pas vouloir réitérer un tel fiasco.

« Tiens, et puisque tu es Préfète-en-Chef, tu devrais être au courant des tas d'infos qui circulent entre les profs, non ? » glissa Poppy.

« Pas toutes, mais c'est vrai que je suis au courant de certaines choses. » répondit prudemment Leanne. « Pourquoi ? »

« On a remarqué une nouvelle tête à la table des profs. Une femme. Tu sais ce qu'elle fait ici ? »

« Une jeune femme avec des cheveux châtain ? Oui, je vois qui c'est. Je pense qu'elle enseigne une nouvelle matière, mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. »

Les jeunes gens s'entreregardèrent, curieux et soudain très excités.

« Et si c'était un cours de duel ? » proposa Poppy avec enthousiasme. « Avec les temps qui courent, ce ne serait pas étonnant. »

« C'est peut-être un truc très barbant, genre Histoire de la Magie combiné avec Arithmancie. » dit Kim, beaucoup moins emballée.

« L'Arithmancie n'est pas un cours barbant ! » protesta aussitôt Nawei. « C'est toi qui ne veux pas t'y intéresser. »

« Nana, je ne vois pas l'utilité de griffonner des tas de calculs sur un parchemin et d'en faire des tas de conclusions qui ne feront qu'engendrer d'autres calculs tout aussi barbants et inutiles. »

« Ce n'est pas inutile ! Ces calculs barbants, comme tu dis, nous ont permis de comprendre des tas de choses inexplicables ! »

Kim roula des yeux et Lily décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Si la conversation dérivait sur L'Histoire de la Magie, elles en auraient jusqu'au petit matin.

Lily souhaita bonne nuit à toute la bande et traversa la Salle Commune en direction des escaliers menant au dortoir.

« Hey ! Lily Jolie ! »

Sirius, à sa gauche, lui faisait de grands signes. Lui et ses inséparables compères étaient confortablement assis dans des fauteuils pourpres, et à la vue des quelques première années debout et maussades à quelques pas de là, Lily soupçonna fortement le jeune Black de les avoir pas très gentiment éjectés.

Elle fit quelques pas prudents dans leur direction, mais finit par s'asseoir quand Sirius tapota la place vide à sa gauche.

« Alors, ma chère Lily, comment s'est passé ta rentrée ? Ta dernière semaine avec ta sœur n'a pas été trop dure ? »

« Horrible serait un euphémisme. Après avoir ramené son troupeau de copines à la maison, elle a décidé de présenter son petit copain à mes parents. »

« Elle a un petit copain ! »

Lily hocha sombrement la tête. « Ouais. Et, crois-moi, ça ne fait pas dégonfler son égo. »

Sirius éclata de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, qui se dégagea gentiment.

« Oh, c'est vrai… Toi aussi, tu as un petit copain. » fit Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Lily ne put pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à James : il refusait de regarder dans sa direction et semblait plutôt morose. Lily sentit brusquement un drôle de sensation l'envahir, et elle préféra supposer que c'était le délicieux sentiment de vengeance et de victoire.

« Toi aussi, tu sembles t'être vite remis de ta rupture avec Kate. » dit-elle, guettant sa réaction.

Le visage du jeune Black se décomposa quelque peu, mais il reprit bien vite consistance. « Oh, » fit-il en haussant les épaules. « Ce qui est fait est fait, autant que je profite de mon nouveau statut de célibataire. Et puis, comme ça, je peux de nouveau pratiquer mon sport favori avec mes partenaires ici présents… Tous dans la même galère, les gars ! »

Remus sourit et roula des yeux, Peter émit un petit rire, et Sirius s'attendait sûrement à ce que James en fasse autant, car il se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec une expression bizarre. Il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup rire, lui, et son visage était plus fermé que jamais.

« Bon, je vais me coucher. » fit Lily en se levant.

« Moi aussi. » fit aussitôt James en l'imitant.

Lily lui jeta un regard curieux. « Bonne nuit. » dit-elle avant de se diriger à nouveau vers les escaliers.

« Bonne nuit. » entendit-elle James marmonner avant de disparaître derrière le mur de pierres.

Haussant les épaules, elle monta les marches à son aise. Les Maraudeurs étaient étranges, en ce début d'année.

Elle traversait le couloir menant au dortoir des filles lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à monter se coucher : Jamie Hurley était là, elle aussi, et s'apprêtait à entrer dans le dortoir des 4ème années.

« Jamie ! » cria-t-elle avant que celle-ci ne ferme la porte.

La jeune fille arrêta son geste et se tourna vers Lily. Malgré l'obscurité, Lily pouvait voir son visage dépourvu d'expression. Sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux blond foncé plus ternes, ses yeux vides, presque vitreux.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, Lily se sentit tout à coup stupide. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander « Comment ça va ? », elle était incapable de répondre. Et puis, de toute façon, c'était une question totalement stupide à poser à une fille qui venait de voir sa grand-mère assassinée sous ses yeux.

« Bonne nuit. » fit-elle simplement, et, après une breve étreinte, elle reprit le chemin de son dortoir.

Dortoir qui était particulièrement bruyant, compte tenu du nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur : Cleo et Cloe, les jumelles Weasley, qui gloussaient à profusion.

« Oh, salut, Lily. » fit Cleo (ou Cloe ? Aucune idée.)

« Salut. » répondit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers son lit.

« Justement, on parlait de toi… »

Nouveaux gloussements. Lily haussa un sourcil avant de s'emparer de son pyjama. « Ha bon ? »

« Oui… Il paraît que tu sors avec Adrian Parker ! C'est vrai ? »

Lily commençait sérieusement à se lasser de cette question. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'interrogatoire, elle put enfin enfiler son pyjama et se coucher.

Soupirant d'aise, elle se glissa dans ses draps tout propres, sa dernière pensée allant pour les jumelles, qui étaient certes très gentilles mais pouvaient être très gamines et franchement agaçantes. Et puis, pourquoi avaient-elles besoin de remettre le « sujet Potter » sur le tapis ?

Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, et il lui sembla rêver d'Adrian. Mais, bizarrement, à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait, elle sentait une douce brise lui caresser le visage, accompagnée d'une fragrance qu'elle était incapable de reconnaître.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Le petit bouton en bas à gauche, s'il vous plait D

Dans le prochain chapitre : Une rentrée fracassante, et un peu plus de James !


	13. De travers

**Chapitre 12 : De travers**

Tout allait de travers, ce matin. Vraiment tout.

D'abord, Lily s'était levée en retard. Très en retard. Kim et Nawei aussi, mais au moins avaient-elles eu le temps de prendre une douche. Lily n'avait pu que se débarbouiller, ayant été la dernière émerger du sommeil. Et Lily détestait devoir se lever en catastrophe.

Ensuite, elle avait descendu les escaliers du dortoir quatre à quatre, s'était précipitée vers le trou du portrait, où elle avait foncé dans un James Potter étourdi et avait bafouillé des excuses tellement pitoyables qu'elles n'étaient même pas dignes de son pire ennemi, avait manqué de s'étaler dans les escaliers de marbre au moins trois fois sur le trajet et avait déboulé dans la Grande Salle en trombe, attirant sur elle les regards curieux du peu d'élèves encore en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Pas le temps ! » lança Nawei en lui fourrant un morceau de bain dans la bouche, l'attrapant par la manche et l'entraînant vers les sous-sols.

A cet instant, Lily n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre que de bénir cette fille pour son sens des réalités et sa merveilleuse prévoyance.

« Merchi. Où est Kim ? »

« Avec Jonathan, je pense. Elle m'a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait et m'a promis de ne pas arriver en retard. » A son froncement de sourcils, Lily devina sa septicité. « Il ne manquerait plus que ça… » l'entendit-elle marmonner dans sa barbe. « Arriver en retard au premier cours… »

Mais Kim n'arriva pas en retard – enfin presque. Elle déboula dans la classe juste avant que le dernier élève, un Serpentard taciturne, ne referme la porte. Nawei lui adressa un regard de reproche, mais la jeune fille haussa les épaules.

Alors qu'elle déballait ses affaires, Lily observa le look de son amie, un sourcil levé. Kim avait adopté une coiffure étrange – une sorte de chignon d'où dépassaient pas mal de mèches rebelles – et d'une couleur encore plus singulière : vert.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda-t-elle en remarquant l'examen minutieux de Lily.

« Si. » répondit cette dernière avec un hochement de tête. « Ca change, c'est tout. »

« Un petit peu trop voyant, peut-être. » objecta Nawei avec son éternel froncement de sourcils.

Kim leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, arrête un peu, Nana. Pour te plaire, il faudrait que j'aie des cheveux châtains tombant négligemment devant mes yeux et des yeux couleur miel. »

La jeune fille rougit au sous-entendu et détourna prestement le regard, la mine fermée. Kim eut un sourire malicieux et adressa un clin d'œil à Lily.

La classe était plutôt silencieuse. D'abord parce que les potions étaient une matière difficile, mais en plus parce que leur professeur, Nastasja Stavenski avait une autorité naturelle inégalable. La silhouette élancée, le visage fin et allongé, le nez grand et droit, le regard gris et glacé, les cheveux blonds toujours coiffés en arrière, la jeune femme avait une allure froide et autoritaire qui impressionnait grand nombre de ses élèves. Elle n'était là que depuis quelques années mais avait tout de suite su se faire sa place au sein de l'école. Elle était devenue directrice de la maison Serpentard, succédant à un vieux professeur de potions acariâtre qui s'était forgé une réputation solide de tyran.

« Prenez votre manuel, page 394. » fit-elle d'une voix assurée en se levant de son bureau.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence. On aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient peur de leur professeur, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas : elle leur inspirait le respect, même de la part des Gryffondor. Après leur ancien maître des potions, ces derniers étaient plus qu'heureux d'hériter d'un professeur impartial. Sévère, certes, mais juste dans son jugement.

« Nous allons étudier aujourd'hui une potion particulière : l'Amortentia. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ? »

Severus Rogue leva la main, ainsi que l'élève taciturne qui était arrivé juste avant Kim.

« C'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde. » répondit aussitôt Rogue en jetant un regard mauvais à son voisin.

« Exact, Mr Rogue, mais veuillez attendre que je vous donne la parole avant de répondre, la prochaine fois. Cinq points pour Serpentard. »

Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit James et Sirius imiter Rogue, à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle roula des yeux et se replongea à nouveau dans son manuel.

« Miss Hurley ? »

La jeune femme s'était approchée d'elles, si silencieusement que Lily n'avait rien entendu.

« Oui, Miss ? » répondit Kim le plus respectueusement possible.

Leur maîtresse des potions était certainement l'un des seuls professeurs que Kim estimait, dans cette école. La jeune femme l'examina quelques instants, et Kim soutint son regard inquisiteur sans broncher.

« Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre votre coiffure, mais je doute que Mr Fulton ou Mrs McGonagall soient aussi cléments que moi... »

« Très bien, professeur. » fit Kim, se résignant. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses cheveux reprirent une couleur un peu plus décente, un blond vénitien qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Kate.

Miss Stavenski la fixa quelques instants, puis eut un bref hochement de tête et tourna les talons. Kim lança un regard meurtrier à tous les curieux qui osaient encore laisser trainer leurs yeux de son côté et fusilla carrément Nawei du regard lorsque cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire satisfait.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans anicroches, si ce n'est quelques répliques acides de Kim à Nawei et de Nawei à Kim, une potion ratée par Peter Pettigrow et deux ou trois remarques pour les Maraudeurs.

« Premier cours et j'en ai déjà ma claque. » fit Kim avec mauvaise humeur alors qu'elles sortaient de la classe.

« Tu aurais peut-être du lire tes manuels avant la rentrée, comme Lily et moi. » glissa Nawei, la tête haute.

Kim lui jeta un regard digne d'un Avada Kedavra, et Lily se dit qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

« Du calme, vous deux. » fit-elle alors que ses deux amies se regardaient en chiens de faïence. « Ca fait à peine deux heures qu'on a repris les cours et vous vous crêpez déjà le chignon. Ca suffit, là. »

« C'est elle qui a commencé. » gémit Nawei.

« Quoi ! Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui as fait une remarque désobligeante sur ma coiffure ! » rétorqua aussitôt Kim.

« Elle n'était pas désobligeante ! »

Lily soupira et décida de distancer ses deux amies, incapable de supporter leurs chamailleries deux secondes de plus. Elle était habituée à les entendre se disputer pour des bêtises à longueur de journée, mais un mois en compagnie de sa sœur avait poussé sa tolérance habituelle dans ses retranchements. Avec mauvaise humeur, elle se dirigea vers le parc, où elle avait décidé de passer ses 10 minutes de pause règlementaires.

Elle y croisa Kate et Poppy, assises sur un banc non loin de la grande porte. Les deux jeunes filles lui firent signe et Lily se dirigea vers elle, soulagée.

« Hey ! Comment s'est passé ton premier cours ? » demanda Poppy, qui avait abandonné sa coiffure-escargots au profit d'un tas de minuscules tresses multicolores.

« Pas trop mal. » répondit Lily en s'asseyant, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches pour leur éviter la morsure du froid. Elle ne se sentait pas le cœur de leur raconter ce qui la tourmentait.

« On vient d'avoir Botanique, nous. » fit Kate en montrant ses mains encrassées de terre.

« Et moi Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » dit une voix non loin d'elles.

Ted Finnigan se dirigeait vers elles, la mine renfrognée.

« Il est d'une humeur massacrante. »

« Ah bon ? » grimaça Lily en réalisant que c'était son prochain cours.

« Ouais. Encore pire que d'habitude. »

« Il n'a jamais été injuste envers vous, si ? »

Le jeune homme considéra Lily un instant, semblant réfléchir à la question.

« Je veux dire, il n'a jamais pris une tête de turc ou n'a jamais privilégié un élève en particulier ? »

« Non… Je ne pense pas. Quand il est de mauvais poil, il l'est avec tout le monde. »

Lily regarda au loin, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Il a toujours eu une dent contre moi, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Kate proposa timidement : « Il n'aime peut-être pas les enfants de Moldus… »

Ted secoua la tête. « Non, il n'a jamais été mauvais avec Peakes, un Serdaigle de mon année, aussi né de parents Moldus. »

« Il n'est comme ça qu'avec moi. » conclut piteusement Lily en se levant. Il valait mieux pour elle ne pas être en retard.

« Bah, dis-toi qu'il est jaloux. » fit Poppy en haussant les épaules, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Si ça tombe, il a un faible pour toi et c'est pour cacher ses sentiments qu'il s'acharne sur ta pauvre petite personne. »

Lily eut une magnifique grimace de dégoût.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, le cours se passa très mal. Elle n'arriva pas en retard, mais le vieux professeur s'arrangea pour faire une remarque sur sa tenue (une cravate mal nouée, dernière trace visible de sa petite aventure matinale) et sauta sur l'occasion lorsque la jeune fille eut le malheur de faire tomber sa plume sur le sol.

« Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, Evans. Soyez un peu moins potache, à l'avenir. »

Les Serpentard ricanèrent. Lily fit de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible, mais sa jauge d'humeur était au plus bas et il ne s'en serait pas fallu beaucoup avant qu'elle ne craque.

Heureusement, Kim et Nawei eurent la bonne idée de mettre leur dispute de côté pour soutenir Lily, lui adressant des sourires et des petits mots d'encouragement à chaque fois qu'elles le pouvaient.

La cloche retentit enfin, à son grand soulagement, et elle put enfin sortir de la classe. Elle se mêla au flot d'élèves pour éviter une nouvelle remarque cinglante de son professeur et se retrouva, malgré elle, pas loin de James Potter.

Elle évita son regard, le souvenir de leur « rencontre » du matin lui revenant avec force. C'était bête à dire, mais Lily en ressentait une honte cuisante. Tout de même… Les bêtises qu'elle avait pu lui bégayer à la figure… Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un instant où elle s'était trouvée plus ridicule.

« Lily, ça va ? »

La jeune fille tourna brusquement la tête, surprise. James la fixait étrangement, comme… inquièt.

« Très bien, Potter, pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme parut décontenancé par son attitude revêche et évita bientôt son regard.

« Pour rien… » marmonna-t-il.

L'amas d'élève se dispersa enfin et il s'éloigna sans un regard pour elle. Lily ne put s'empêcher de l'observer rejoindre ses amis, un peu coupable. Il voulait juste être gentil, après tout, et elle l'avait jeté comme un malpropre. Secouant la tête, elle se dit que tout allait vraiment de travers, aujourd'hui.

Elle apprit avec soulagement que les cours qu'elle aurait l'après-midi étaient métamorphoses et sortilèges. Au moins, c'étaient deux cours où elle avait de bonnes notes et ne risquait pas de se prendre une remarque à chaque mouvement.

Elle prit son repas avec Nawei, Kim, Ted, Jonathan, Kate et Poppy. En l'espace d'une demi-heure, elle récupéra sa bonne humeur et finit même par rire da la blague de Kim à propos de la nouvelle petite amie de Sirius.

« Non mais c'est vrai, regardez-là ! Elle a un groin de cochon à la place du nez ! »

Petit, certes, mais ça avait le mérite de la détendre. Lily ne connaissait pas bien Ted, mais plus elle apprenait à le connaître, plus elle l'appréciait. Il s'entendait très bien avec Kate et Poppy et Lily se demanda pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours sur le tard qu'on rencontrait des gens comme lui.

Adrian vint la voir après le repas, et elle s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé dans la grande salle, ce matin. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il ne lui en voulut pas, l'embrassa tendrement et lui donna rendez-vous après les cours, dans le grand hall. Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était le petit ami parfait.

Le cours de métamorphose se déroula à merveille. Minerva McGonagall, à qui l'enseignement semblait avoir terriblement manqué pendant l'été, témoigna d'un enthousiasme peu commun. Elle ne broncha même pas lorsque les Maraudeurs lui dirent qu'elle avait l'air radieux. Mieux : elle eut même un sourire, ce qui fit jaser une bonne partie de la classe pendant le reste de la journée.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est trouvée un homme ! » s'exclama Sirius en sortant du cours. « Tu as vu, elle fixait toujours ses copies avec un air rêveur. »

« Jamais vu McGonagall dans un état pareil. » approuva James en hochant gravement la tête. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous deux ? Ca vous connaît, non, la psychologie amoureuse… »

Remus et Nawei – car oui, c'était à eux que James s'était adressé – rougirent brusquement et marmonnèrent des phrases incompréhensibles.

Lily, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, croisa le sourire malicieux de James. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle détourna prestement le regard.

_Tu étais en train de sourire à Potter._

_Je sais._

_Tu étais en train de sourire à POTTER._

_JE SAIS !_

Lily s'efforça de regarder le sol tout au long du trajet qui devait les mener jusqu'à leur classe de sortilèges. Bien mal lui en prit ; il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes avant qu'elle ne fonce dans quelqu'un, étalant ses livres au sol.

« Je suis désolée ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'accroupissant, les joues rouges.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Miss Evans. »

Lily releva la tête, reconnaissant cette voix comme étant celle de leur professeur de divination, le séduisant Tobey Darwin.

« Je… Je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais… » s'excusa-t-elle, piteuse. Ca n'arrivait qu'à elle, ce genre de trucs.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il l'aida à ramasser ses livres et les lui tendit, le regard brillant.

« Bonne journée à tous, on se voit demain. » dit-il en souriant, alors que les jeunes gens le regardaient s'éloigner.

« Quel crétin. » lâcha Sirius au bout d'un moment.

« Jaloux, Black ? » glissa Kim avec un regard mauvais.

« Pas du tout. »

« Il a fait tomber Lily. » dit James comme si c'était l'explication ultime.

« C'était de ma faute, Potter, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

Il la fixa comme si elle venait de lui jeter un pot de fleur au visage et, de nouveau, elle ne put pas supporter son regard et détourna les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il voulait juste la défendre… Non, il voulait s'attirer ses faveurs. Elle avait bien fait.

… N'est-ce pas ?

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Toute la classe attendait, impatiente. D'habitude, le professeur Flitwick arrivait toujours en avance, mais cette-fois ci ce n'était pas le cas. De plus, les élèves de septième année qui venaient de sortir du cours avaient l'air étrange, surexcité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » avait demandé Lily à Ted, alors qu'il quittait la classe.

« Tu verras bien par toi-même, Lily… »

Et, avec un dernier clin d'œil, il s'était éloigné.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont remplacé le prof ? » murmura Nawei à Lily alors qu'elles s'installaient.

« Non, il était là au banquet, hier soir. Ca doit être autre chose. »

Kim, quant à elle, avait l'air préoccupé. « Regardez la disposition des bancs, » dit-elle. « Elle a changé. Il y a quelque chose qui… »

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, le professeur Flitwick venait d'entrer, orchestré par une symphonie de « Chuuuuut ! ». Mais il n'était pas seul : une jeune femme l'accompagnait, celle-là même qui avait suscité des interrogations le soir du banquet.

« Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait. » fit le petit professeur de sa voix fluette.

Le silence s'installa progressivement dans la classe, et lorsqu'il eut atteint son paroxysme, le petit homme se racla la gorge.

« J'ai l'insigne honneur de partager mes cours avec un nouveau professeur, cette année. Miss Stavenski, ici présente, prendra en charge la moitié des heures consacrées à l'étude des sortilèges et enchantements. »

A l'entente de son nom, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

« Stavenski ? » chuchota Nawei. « Elle… » Mais son regard s'illumina soudainement. « Mais oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, presque hystérique. « Regardez-là, elle ressemble à notre prof de potions ! »

Lily examina un moment la nouvelle venue et dut bien avouer que oui, cette dernière avait un étrange air de ressemblance avec leur maîtresse des potions. Le même regard glacé, le même long nez droit, la même allure fière. Mais ses cheveux étaient bruns, son menton plus marqué, sa mâchoire plus puissante et ses lèvres plus charnues. Et puis, elle avait l'air plus âgée.

« Un peu de calme, s'il vous plait. Je laisse la place à Miss Stavenski pour vous expliquer en quoi consistera son cours. »

Les murmures de l'assemblée se tassèrent, et la jeune femme monta sur l'estrade.

« Je me présente : Svenja Stavenski. Je remarque que mon nom suscite beaucoup d'interrogations, et je tiens à mettre tout ça au clair : je suis bien la sœur de votre professeur de potions. »

La tension dans la classe se fit encore plus palpable, et il y eut bientôt un tel brouhaha que la jeune femme dut faire une remarque. Les élèves se calmèrent aussitôt.

« Bien. » reprit-elle en joignant ses mains derrière son dos - Lily remarqua que sa sœur avait la même habitude. « Si je suis ici, c'est parce que le Ministère a demandé à ce que les élèves puissent bénéficier d'un cours de défense supplémentaire. Je me chargerai donc de vous inculquer les bases de la magie élémentaire pendant les deux années qui suivront. »

« La magie élémentaire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » murmura Lily à Nawei.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, les yeux brillants. Tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

« J'aime autant vous dire que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. La magie élémentaire est la plus ancienne forme de magie au monde, c'était celle qu'utilisaient les chamans, dans les tribus ancestrales, pour éloigner les mauvais esprits et protéger leurs clans. »

« Il y avait donc des sorciers dans la préhistoire ? »

Toute l'assemblée tourna les yeux vers celui qui venait de parler : le Serpentard taciturne (enfin, plus si taciturne que ça…). Lily fit de son mieux pour se rappeler son nom, mais elle n'y arriva pas.

« Bien sûr, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux qu'aujourd'hui. Et puis, ils vivaient en parfaite harmonie avec les Moldus, car craints et vénérés. »

« Mais ils ne connaissaient que cette forme-là de magie ? » demanda Kim, qui, pour une fois, semblait accorder un quelconque intérêt au cours.

« Oui, ils n'avaient pas de baguette magique, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. En réalité, les sorts et contre-sorts n'ont été inventés qu'aux environs de 400 avant Jésus-Christ, lorsque les sorciers ont commencé à se reconnaitre entre eux et se rassembler. Ils sont découvert l'utilité de baguettes, qui canalisaient leur magie et la rendait beaucoup plus contrôlable et efficace. »

Elle jeta un regard aux élèves. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle, et Lily pensa que les cours d'Histoire de la Magie devraient ressembler à ça.

« Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet. La magie élémentaire, ou ancienne magie, est donc la plus vieille forme de magie au monde. Comme l'indique son nom, celui qui arrive à contrôler les éléments, c'est-à-dire le feu, l'air, l'eau et la terre, mais aussi les éléments secondaires, comme la glace, la foudre, les sentiments et la vie et la mort. »

« La vie et la mort ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Oui, la vie et la mort. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, bien évidemment. »

« Mais, les sentiments… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » demanda Nawei d'une toute petite voix, ce qui lui valut un regard ahuri de la part de ses deux amies et de l'assemblée en général. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée, mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Au contraire, elle eut même un sourire.

« Le plus puissant des éléments, après la vie et la mort. Les sorciers possèdent tous un peu de magie élémentaire, cadeau de leurs ancêtres, et je peux vous le prouver : n'est-il jamais arrivé, lorsque vous étiez en colère ou très triste, qu'un événement inexplicable se produise ? Un vase projeté contre le mur, une rafale de vent, une flaque d'eau apparaissant comme par magie devant votre pire ennemi, le faisant glisser… »

Il y eut un silence. En réalité, Lily pouvait affirmer que ce genre de choses lui étaient arrivées souvent, en compagnie de James par exemple : un jour, alors qu'il venait de la traiter de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, il s'était tout à coup pris un chandelier venant de nulle part en pleine tête, ce qui lui avait valu une grosse bosse disgracieuse.

« Vous voyez ? L'un des plus puissants éléments. Heureusement, la plupart des sorciers ignorent son existence et s'il n'est pas trop stimulé, cet élément reste tranquille. S'il n'était pas contrôlé, il pourrait tuer. Et le Ministère semble avoir décidé qu'il était temps de le réveiller. »

Un murmure d'excitation parcourut la salle, mais Miss Stavenski leva la main.

« Ne vous emballez pas trop vite. Je vous ai dit que cette forme de magie était très difficile à maîtriser. A la fin de cette année, la plupart d'entre vous sauront à peine enflammer un bout de papier. Il m'a fallu huit années d'entraînement intensif pour devenir une Elémentiste confirmée, alors ne pensez pas qu'en deux ans, vous pourrez déraciner des arbres ou ridiculiser votre pire ennemi quand bon vous semblera. »

Ces dernières paroles refroidirent considérablement l'assemblée, mais la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle adressa un hochement de tête au professeur Flitwick, qui monta à son tour sur l'estrade, puis sur une pile de parchemin et arriva finalement à sa hauteur.

« Hem hem – Très bien, un peu de silence, s'il vous plait… J'aimerais maintenant présenter la matière du cours de Sortilèges de cette année… »

Mais, de toute évidence, il perdait son temps. Pendant la demi-heure qui restait, les élèves ne firent qu'écouter d'une oreille ce que leur petit professeur avait à dire, bien trop occupés à discuter du nouveau cours.

Nawei semblait ravie, Kim plutôt intriguée. Les Maraudeurs, eux, n'avaient jamais paru aussi enthousiastes.

« Ca va être génial ! » s'exclama James alors qu'ils sortaient du cours. « Vous imaginez ? Contrôler les éléments… »

« En plus elle est canon. » fit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Sirius, je te signale que tu as une copine… »

Le jeune Black haussa les épaules. « Est-ce qu'elle est là pour m'entendre ? Non. Alors, s'il te plait, Lunard, évite-moi tes discours moralisateurs. »

« Ouais, Lupin, tu perds ton temps avec lui. C'est un cas désespéré. » persiffla Kim.

Sirius la fusilla du regard.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

« Sale petit hypocrite. » marmonna Kim en déchiquetant férocement sa cuisse de poulet. « Regarde-le, avec cette gourde d'Harper. »

« Kim, arrête un peu de critiquer Sirius et mange. » fit Nawei en lui versant du jus de citrouille.

« Tu as faim. » renchérit Lily. « Tu sais très bien que tu deviens agressive et carrément flippante quand tu fais des hypoglycémies. »

Kim s'arrêta net, relevant la tête vers elles.

« Même pas vrai. » ronchonna-t-elle en prenant sa cuisse de poulet en main et en mordant dedans à pleines dents.

Lily et Nawei échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien : mieux valait ne pas faire de remarque à Kim lorsque celle-ci avait l'estomac vide.

« N'empêche, il m'a l'air bien, ce cours. » dit Nawei. « La prof m'a l'air très qualifiée. »

« Mmmhh. » fit Lily, pensive. « Qualifiée, oui, mais peut-être pas motivée. Tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont elle parlait du Ministère ? Si je lis entre les lignes, ils l'auraient envoyée pour faire de nous une armée de bons petits soldats près à se décharger sur Vous-Savez-Qui, et ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter.»

Nawei arrêta sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de se bouche. « Tu crois ? »

« Bien sûr. » approuva Kim, qui semblait recouvrer peu à peu sa bonne humeur – ou plutôt, son humeur habituelle. « Vu les ravages que les Mangemorts ont fait cet été… »

« Et il n'y a pas que ça. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ils essayent de ramener des familles de sang pur dans leur camp. Ils ont menacé les Prewet de tuer leurs petits enfants s'ils ne se décidaient pas. »

Un silence accueillit la déclaration de Lily.

« Et puis, ils ont voulu marier Black. » fit remarquer Kim.

« Vraiment ? » fit Nawei d'une voix blanche.

Lily hocha gravement la tête. « Ils veulent mettre les atouts de leur côté. »

Nawei eut un petit rire amer qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Les _atouts_, oui, bien sûr. »

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers elle avec un regard interrogateur. Nawei agissait étrangement. Elle les regarda tour à tour, puis détourna les yeux, se plongeant dans la contemplation de son verre de jus de citrouille.

« Si vous voulez tout savoir, il n'y a pas que chez les Black et les Prewet qu'ils ont fait une visite surprise. »

« Qu… _Quoi _! »

« Oui, chez moi aussi. Un dénommé Rosier, je pense. Il est venu trouver ma grand-mère pour faire quelques… _arrangements_, me concernant. »

Elle refusait toujours obstinément de croiser leur regard.

« Quel genre d'arrangements ? » demanda timidement Lily.

Nawei tourna lentement les yeux vers elles.

« Un mariage avec son fils Evan. »

Les deux filles la fixèrent, les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

« Le… Ce type de Serpentard, à l'air pas net du tout… Celui qui ne parle jamais mais qui a posé une question à Miss Stavenski, cet après-midi ? » fit Kim d'une voix blanche.

Nawei hocha la tête, et Lily retomba enfin sur le nom du Serpentard taciturne qui avait tenu la porte à Kim le matin-même : Evan Rosier.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

La journée avait été longue, et Lily ne se sentait pas le courage de jouer à la bataille explosive durant des heures avec Kate, Poppy et Ted, même s'ils avaient l'air de s'amuser comme des fous. Elle avait vu Adrian, et même s'il avait été adorable avec elle, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la conversation qu'elles avaient eue avec Kim, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Avec un bâillement étouffé, elle attrapa son livre et se dirigea vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles, ayant préalablement dit bonne nuit à ses amis.

Mais en traversant la salle commune, elle remarqua James Potter, assis à une table, en train de lire un magazine de Quidditch. Elle ralentit l'allure, sa conscience lui soufflant d'aller lui parler. Finalement, elle s'approcha de lui.

Il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, ni comment elle devait l'appeler. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé James, c'était sûr, mais à cet instant, elle se dit que la situation s'y prêtait beaucoup mieux.

Finalement, elle prit une inspiration et se lança.

« Potter ? Jevoulaisexcuserpourmatindésolée. »

« Hein ? » fit James, ahuri, en se tournant vers elle. « Lily ? Oh, je… Désolé, je ne t'ai pas bien comprise. »

Lily se mit une baffe mentalement. Cela faisait la deuxième fois en une seule journée qu'elle bafouillait devant James Potter.

« Je… Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour ce matin, et pour le reste de la journée. Je n'ai pas été très agréable, alors… Disons que je n'étais pas dans un bon jour. »

Lily se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, se trouvant parfaitement ridicule. La salle commune lui semblait tout à coup étouffante. Mais, à sa grande surprise, James eut un large sourire.

« Ce n'est rien, voyons. On a tous nos mauvais jours.»

« Ah… Tant mieux, alors. Bon, ben… Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Lily. »

Et elle s'empressa de rejoindre son dortoir.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte fermée qu'elle remarqua un léger détail : ses joues étaient en feu.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Fin du chapitre 12… Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires ! (ou : comment demander des reviews sans en avoir l'air…)

J'avais entendu dire que avait interdit les réponses aux reviews, mais finalement c'est pas tout à fait vrai : ils les acceptent, mais il ne faut pas consacrer un chapitre unique dans ce but. Pas de problème, donc, je réponds aux reviews des trois derniers chapitres…

**Shetane** : Bah oui… Elle n'allait pas répondre oui, la pauvre, sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle du tout ! Faut un peu la faire mariner Mais ça avance, tout doucement, comme tu peux le voir… Vous aussi vous m'aimez ? Rhoooo, comme ça fait plaisir de se sentir aimée… /_petite larme d'émotion_/ Rô bisous, en espérant que les derniers chaps t'on plu…

**Simoi** : Aaaah, ça, c'est la grande question ! Quand est-ce que Lily va lourder Adrian… Mmmhhh… Malheureusement pour vous, elle semble assez accrochée… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va finir par ouvrir les yeux ! Faut juste lui laisser le temps… Merci pour ta review !

**Shana** : Déjà un bon début ? Tu l'as dit ! ;-) Bisous, merci beaucoup !

**La Folleuh** : Mici ! Oui, le cadeau de Lily… J'ai bien voulu montrer la différence de mentalité entre Lily et Ellen. Pour le chien, bah, je sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si on m'en avait offert un, mais je vois plutôt Emily comme une fille adorant s'occuper d'animaux, donc… C'est mignon un chiot, mais je préfère les chats ;-) Merci pour ta review !

**LadyBird** : Voui, je martyrise le pauvre petit Jamesie, mais c'est pour son bien… Faut bien qu'il grandisse un peu, alors un bon coup de pied au derrière ça peut pas lui faire de mal ! Merci !

**Tite Flamie** : Merci toi ;-)

**FloOo'z** : Pompeux ? Naaan, c'est juste une impression ;-) Merci pour ta review !

**Monny31** : Bah voilà, ils y sont, à Poudlard ! Je sais, je me suis un p'tit peu trop étendue sur les vacs, mais c'était une occasion en or… Merci !

**Hermy88** : Merci ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ;-)

**Heaven68** : Merci beaucoup :) Combien de chapitres ? Oh lala… Bonn e question ! Comme j'ai toujours tendance à faire long, j'en ai aucune idée. Au départ, une vaingtaine, mais parti comme c'est parti… Ca pourrait aller facilement jusque 30 ;-) Bisous, merci !

**Celune** : Ooooh, merci pour touts tes compliments ! Tu viens de me persuader que mes deux premiers chapitres n'étaient pas aussi lourdingues que je le croyais… Ca décourage les gens, je pense, en voyant que je commence en 1ère année. Mais de toute évidence, ça va :) Merci !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Coucou toi ! Oh, t'as lu mon premier chapitre ? Comme je viens de le dire à Celune, les deux premiers chaps sont assez lourds, alors je suis contente que ça ne t'ai pas découragée ;-) Nawei, loup-garou ? Naaaan, pas vraiment, mais elle a quelque chose de spécial, c'est vrai… Bisous, merci bcp pour ta review !

**Agath** : Coucou ! Aaaah, contente qu'ils t'aient plu, ces deux chaps ! Et le tome 6 ? Déjà dévoré ? Il est absolument géééénial… J'attends que ma p'tite sœur l'ai lu pour pouvoir le lire en français ;-) Allez, rô bisous, merci pour ta gentille review !

**Namyothis** : La voilà, la suite… Ca avance, petit à petit ;-) Merci !

**Unna** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite t'a plue…

**Moimoiremoi** : La voilà ! Mici ;-)

**Moi** : Merciiiiii //_rouge d'émotion_/

**Dans le prochain chapitre : une petite discussion avec Remus, Lily prend les choses en main en ce qui concerne sa promesse à Kim (retrouver l'assassin de sa grand-mère) et premier cours pratique de magie élémentaire…**


	14. Des cours particuliers

Bonjour ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre de Mon Meilleur Ennemi !

Petit récapitulatif, parce que je sais que votre mémoire est aussi fiable que la mienne (c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup) :

**Résumé général** : Nous sommes à l'époque où les Maraudeurs et Lily sont en sixième année. Lily et James se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont tout petits, et ce n'était pas la franche entente jusqu'au jour où James est tombé amoureux de Lily. Là, Lily s'est carrément mise à le haïr. Après avoir passé une partie de l'été chez James, où elle a retrouvé Emily, (la cousine de James, qu'elle adore), la voilà repartie pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard…

Liste des personnages dont il faut se souvenir (çàd qui sont mentionnés dans ce chapitre…)

**Nawei Tong Shen **(« **Nana **») et **Kimberley Hurley** (dite « **Kim** ») : amies de Lily, 6ème année à Gryffondor.

**Adrian Parker** : préfet de Serdaigle, 6ème année, petit ami de Lily depuis peu.

**Katrionna** **(Kate) Tyler** : Gryffondor, 5ème année, ex-petite amie de Sirius (ça a duré un an mais elle l'a largué durant l'été)

**Poppy Wracklespurt** : Gryffondor, 5ème année, amie de Kate, excentrique dans l'âme.

**Tobey Darwin** : séduisant professeur de divination.

**Svenja** **Stavenski **: jeune professeur d'Ancienne Magie, qui vient juste d'arriver à Poudlard.

**Jonathan Crops** : Gryffondor, 7ème année, petit ami de Kim, gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

**Ted Finnigan** : Gryffondor, 7ème année, meilleur ami de Jonathan.

**Russel Preston** : Serdaigle, 7ème année, Préfet-en-Chef

… Et les autres, qu'il serait bien de ne pas oublier non plus :

**Leanne Grey** : Gryffondor, 7ème année, Préfète-en-Chef.

**Dannie** **Owen** : Serpentard, 6ème année, véritable peste.

**Emily Potter** : cousine de James, amie de Lily, 6ème année à l'Institut de Salem aux Etats-Unis.

**Ellen Hardwick** : cousine d'Emily (mais pas de James !), amoureuse de James depuis sa tendre enfance (et vachement possessive), 5ème année à l'Institut de Salem aux Etats-Unis.

Bonne lecture :D

**Chapitre 13 : Des cours particuliers**

« Cette année, nous étudierons donc le regard. Comme le disent les Moldus, « _Le regard est le miroir de l'âme _». En réalité, c'est une forme de divination commune, car pratiquée très souvent, même inconsciemment. Vous allez commencer par travailler par pairs… »

Lily regarda un moment un groupe de filles (impair) se battre pour pouvoir travailler en binôme avec leur charmant professeur de divination, Tobey Darwin, puis se tourna vers Nawei.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la rousse en voyant la mine perplexe de son amie.

« Regarde-les ! Elles se battent pour avoir un prétexte pour le dévorer du regard sans devoir se justifier. Je ne les comprends pas. »

Lily haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Avoue qu'il est craquant. »

« Il est pas mal, mais très franchement, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi toutes ces filles lui tournent autour en permanence et lui vouent un culte… »

« Il est jeune, grand, beau, fort, intelligent, il a le regard ténébreux et des cheveux magnifiques, une attitude nonchalante au naturel et beaucoup de charisme. » énuméra Lily en comptant sur ses doigts. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

Nawei haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Il… Regarde ! Tu appelles ça une attitude nonchalante au naturel, moi j'appelle ça une allure de prédateur. »

Lily roula des yeux. « J'avais oublié que tu préférais un autre genre de prédateur… » glissa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle vit la jeune asiatique rougir fortement, puis pincer les lèvres et froncer les sourcils.

« Ca aussi, d'ailleurs. » râla-t-elle en se rapprochant de la rousse. « Vous faites tout le temps ça, toi et Kim. D'habitude je ne dis rien parce que Kim est là et que si je réplique, elle me tombera dessus comme un Niffleur sur une pièce d'or, mais avec toi, je sais que je peux. »

« Merci, ca me fait chaud au cœur. » fit Lily, un brin ironique.

« J'aimerais vraiment que vous arrêtiez de faire des sous-entendus vaseux. » continua Nawei d'une petite voix aigüe, comme si personne ne l'avait interrompue.

« Quels sous-entendus ? » demanda Lily avec un air parfaitement innocent.

Nawei souffla comme un dragon enragé et se mit à faire tourner frénétiquement sa plume entre ses doigts. « Arrête de jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi, Lily ! Je ne marche pas. »

« Mais quel jeu ? » questionna à nouveau Lily avec les yeux beaucoup trop grand ouverts pour paraître sincère.

« Tous ces sous-entendus à propos de Remus et moi ! » lâcha finalement Nawei en virant au rouge carmin.

« Aaaaaaaah, ça ! Oui, bien sûr. Mais Kim et moi ne sommes pas les seules. Il y a Potter et Black, aussi. »

« C'est pareil ! »

« Ecoute, Nana, je veux bien essayer de faire des efforts, mais ne compte pas sur Kim pour en faire autant, et encore moins sur les Maraudeurs. »

Les épaules de la petite s'affaissèrent et elle parut complètement désespérée.

« Allez, Nana… Faut pas t'en faire pour ça, Remus subit la même chose que toi et il n'a pas l'air de le prendre mal. »

« Mais tout de même… C'est gênant… »

« Je sais. » fit Lily avec un sourire. « Mais le seul conseil que je puisse te donner, c'est de lui déclarer ta flamme. »

Nawei releva la tête, horrifiée et plus rouge que jamais.

« _Quoi _! »

« Vous avez une question, Miss Tong Shen ? »

« Heu… Non, professeur… T-tout va bien. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard aussi ténébreux qu'insondable et Lily vit Nawei se faire fusiller du regard par les glousseuses du fond de la classe.

« Très bien, alors… Au fait, Miss, certaines élèves m'ont demandé s'il était possible pour moi de dispenser des cours particuliers, et je trouverais bête de ne pas en faire profiter mes meilleurs éléments. Cela vous tenterait-il ? A moins que ça interfère avec le programme de Miss Stavenski… Je vais me renseigner. »

Les deux filles le regardèrent, prises au dépourvu.

« J'espère une réponse positive de votre part. Il serait bête de gâcher de telles capacités… »

Et il s'éloigna avec un dernier sourire charmant.

« Ben ça… Tu vas y aller ? » demanda Lily après un court silence.

Nawei haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. « Sais pas. Il a dit que ça poserait peut-être problème avec le cours de Stavenski. » Elle se tut un instant, l'air ailleurs. « Mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas bien comment refuser. » gémit-elle finalement.

« J'en connais quelques une qui rêveraient d'être à ta place… » murmura Lily avec un regard en arrière.

Nawei eut une petite moue sceptique.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Excellent. » fit Kim avec un large sourire. « Vraiment grandiose, Nana. En moins d'une semaine, tu réussis à te faire haïr par la moitié de l'école. J'avoue que je suis impressionnée. »

Nawei se renfrogna, mais Poppy lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Il me l'a proposé aussi ! » s'exclama-t-elle, folle de joie. « Il a dit que j'avais des « _prédispositions_ » et qu'il serait bien de les mettre à profit pendant des cours particuliers… Tu te rends compte, une heure de plus en compagnie de Tobey Darwin ! Le pied total ! »

« Oh, n'exagère pas. » dit Lily en voyant la mine fermée de Nawei. « C'est juste un cours en plus, pas de quoi en faire une montagne. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Je l'adore, ce type, il est toujours charmant avec moi. »

« Il est toujours charmant avec tout le monde, et c'est ça qui est désolant. » fit Kim, tranchante comme à son habitude.

Kate roula des yeux. « Il ressemble un peu à Sirius, par certains côtés. C'est pour ça que tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que Nawei n'avait jamais détesté Sirius.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Une goutte, deux gouttes, trois gouttes…

Concentration. Froncement de sourcils. Soupir.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à ses voisins. Nawei était penchée sur son bol à tel point que son nez touchait presque l'eau et Lupin avait le front tellement plissé par la concentration qu'il paraissait dix ans de plus. Kim regardait son bol d'eau avec une parfaitement condescendance, Black jetait des regards ennuyés autour de lui, un léger tic agitait de temps à autres le coin de la bouche de Potter et Pettigrow avait le teint tellement rouge que Lily se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par exploser.

Après un rapide tour de la classe, Lily se rendit à l'évidence : ils étaient loin de maîtriser l'Ancienne Magie.

Les premiers cours ayant été purement théoriques, les sixièmes années étaient passés à la pratique. L'Elément Eau. Verser quelques gouttes de colorant dans un bol d'eau et tenter, par la force de l'esprit, de mélanger et d'obtenir une substance homogène et légèrement colorée.

« Quoi de plus facile ! » avait lâché Sirius d'un air nonchalant.

« C'est ce que nous allons voir, Mr Black. » lui avait répondu Miss Stavenski avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Lily commençait seulement à se rendre compte que ce fameux sourire ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

Elle retourna à son propre bol, réprimant un soupir. Dur de réussir un tel exploit du premier coup, oui, mais cela faisait tout de même dix minutes qu'elle s'escrimait sur sa mixture. Et sans résultats très concluants.

Elle secoua la tête, noua ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles (ça aidait à la concentration, selon Nana) inspira un grand coup et se remit à fixer son bol d'un air résolu.

Sentir l'eau… _Tu la sens, n'est-ce pas ? Fluide entre tes doigts…_

Devenir l'eau… Oui, c'est ça qu'elle devait faire. _Tu es omniprésente. Légère. Fluide. Douce et froide. Insaisissable et impitoyable. Tu tourbillonnes. Encore et encore._

Lily cligna des yeux. Son bol était devenu violet et presque homogène. Elle releva la tête et se pencha en avant pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas, puis jeta un regard autour d'elle. Remus était parvenu à faire légèrement infuser la couleur, Nawei regardait son bol avec un air complètement déconfit, Kim faisait tourner sa baguette dans le sien en lui jetant de temps à autres des regards blasés, Black et Potter avait abandonné la course et soufflaient dans leurs récipients comme deux imbéciles et enfin Pettigrow avait lui renversé l'eau sur ses genoux.

Lily sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna vivement. Miss Stavenski lui adressa un sourire en coin puis hocha légèrement la tête.

« Je demanderai aux élèves suivants de bien vouloir rester quelques minutes après la fin du cours : Mr Lupin, Miss Evans, Miss Larry, Mr Hudson, Miss Cuthbert, Mr Rosier et enfin Miss Fletcher . » Impossible de déceler quoi que ce soit dans son regard.

Remus se tourna vers Lily, un sourcil levé. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? »

« Rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle nous veut. Mais ça doit sûrement être en rapport avec ça… » répondit Lily en désignant leurs bols.

« Merci d'être restés. Je suis désolée de devoir prendre sur votre temps de midi, mais je dois mettre ça au point le plus vite possible. »

Stavenski jeta un regard impérial à l'assemblée et les jeunes gens gardèrent le silence, curieux de savoir la suite des événements.

« Bien. Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont sûrement déjà deviné… » - elle adressa un regard pétillant à Mary Larry, une élève de Serdaigle, que Lily vit rougir malgré ton teint de mulâtre – « …si je vous ai convoqués aujourd'hui, c'est que vous avez tous une aptitude particulière pour l'Ancienne Magie. Je ne dis pas que vous avez un don extraordinaire, Miss Fletcher. J'ai juste remarqué que vous aviez plus de facilités que les autres pour sentir les Eléments. »

Angela Fletcher, membre de la BAD team des Serpentard, perdit aussitôt son sourire suffisant.

« J'aimerais donc vous dispenser, une fois par semaine, des cours d'ancienne magie avancés. »

Un léger murmure s'éleva dans le petit auditoire. Lily se tourna vers Remus, qui haussa les épaules, puis se dit que, pour finir, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

« Professeur, j'ai une question. » dit Mary d'un air soucieux. « Est-ce-que cela signifiera plus de travail que ce qui était prévu ? Parce que l'année prochaine nous avons les ASPICs, et nos autres professeurs nous ont déjà prévenus que la matière de cette année était extrêmement consistante et… »

Miss Stavenski la fit taire d'un sourire. « En toute logique, votre cours de sortilèges s'en verrait allégé. Pas d'inquiétude de ce côté-là, Miss Larry. D'autres questions ? »

« Quand se dérouleront ces cours ? » demanda Laura Cuthbert, une jeune fille de Pouffsouffle à la langue pendue. « Et en quoi consisteront-ils ? Cela nous servira-t-il pour plus tard ? »

« Une question à la fois, Miss. » répondit Stavenski en roulant des yeux. « Aucune date n'est encore fixée, elle se fera en fonction des horaires de chacun, mais un rendez-vous est prévu demain soir pour 19 heures. Vous verrez en temps et en heure en quoi consisteront ces réunions et si vous parvenez, comme j'en suis intimement persuadée, à maîtriser correctement les rudiments de l'Ancienne Magie au bout de deux ans d'apprentissage, elle vous sera d'une utilité égale à celle de n'importe quel sortilège. D'autres questions ? »

Les élèves s'entreregardèrent, mais le silence persista.

« L'Ancienne Magie n'est-elle pas celle utilisée par Grindenwald dans les années 40 ? »

L'assemblée se tourna vers Evan Rosier, plus qu'étonnée qu'un élève aussi taciturne hausse la voix pour poser une question aussi étrange. Leur professeur sembla elle aussi déstabilisée car elle prit un temps avant de répondre.

« C'est une période assez noire de l'histoire de la communauté sorcière, Mr rosier, et l'on a pas coutume d'y faire allusion aussi ouvertement, mais en effet, la Magie Ancestrale a été beaucoup utilisée à l'époque de Grindenwald, et parfois pas à très bon escient. Ceci clôt notre réunion. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ici et je vous souhaite à tous un très bon appétit. »

« Dément. » lâcha Kim avec mauvaise humeur. « Vous vous faites toutes les deux convier à des cours particuliers et moi je me fais passer un savon par McGonagall pour avoir « _provoqué l'affrontement avec Mr Black_ » Vraiment, cette journée est géniale. »

« Râle pas, Kim. » dit Nawei sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. « Crois-moi, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'enverrais Darwin sur les roses. »

Kim eut un léger rire amer. « Ouais. Comme si toi, tu allais envoyer un prof se faire voir, Nana. »

Nawei soupira mais se passa de tout commentaire.

« Allez, Kim. Fais pas ta tête. » encouragea Lily en levant la tête de son livre de métamorphose. « A côté de ça, tu as tué Sirius au Quiddicth. J'ai bien vu qu'il était exténué et passablement de mauvaise humeur en revenant tantôt. »

« Mouais… Je crois que je vais aller voir Jonathan, ça me remontera un peu le moral. » fit Kim en enfilant ses pantouffles. « A plus, les filles. » Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

« Celle-là, quand elle est de mauvais poil… » marmonna Lily.

« J'en connais d'autres, moi. » glissa vicieusement Nawei.

Lily lui passa la langue d'une manière très mature et s'installa un peu plus confortablement entre ses couvertures. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir Adrian un peu plus tôt dans la journée et se promit de s'excuser le lendemain.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Court, certes, mais j'ai du couper le chapitre 13 en deux… Désolée du retard (vous êtes sûrement habitués à ce refrain, maintenant), mais, une fois de plus, j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire pour le moment.**

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews :D**

**Le chapitre 14 arrive très prochainement, puisqu'il est déjà fini ;-)**


	15. Il est temps de grandir ou pas?

Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs :D

Je crois que c'est une première dans l'histoire : je poste deux chapitres à 5 jours d'intervalle //_effrayée par sa propre audace_//

Pour tout vous expliquer, je e suis mise en tête de remanier complètement cette fic, éclaircir les moindres zones d'ombres et mettre au point chaque détail avec minutie.

Oui, parce que l'ancienne version ne me plaisait plus (et, croyez-moi, j'ai mes raisons… huhuhu) et que, dans un subit élan de courage, j'ai passé ces derniers jours à me presser la cervelle pour faire de cette fic quelque chose de correct.

**Dans ce chapitre, donc : Un peu d'Adrian (juste pour vous embêter ;-), un cours d'Ancienne Magie, la fameuse discussion avec Remus, et le début d'une remise en question pour Lily concernant, bien évidemment, le **_**magnigifiquemerveilleuxgénialissime**_** James Potter.**

Bonne lecture :D

**Chapitre 14 : Il est temps de grandir… ou pas ?**

« Des cours particuliers d'Ancienne Magie ? Mais c'est génial, Lily ! » fit Adrian avec un sourire ravi.

Ils se baladaient tous les deux dans le parc, main dans la main.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'envie. » ajouta-t-il.

« Oh, attend avant de m'envier. Je ne sais pas ce que ces cours valent. Stavenski a l'air très chouette, mais un peu tarée aussi. »

Le Serdaigle eut un léger rire. La couleur de ses yeux – bleu électrique – ressortait étrangement à la lumière grise de ce matin de septembre.

« Donc je ne pourrai pas te voir ce soir. » conclut-il.

« Non. Je suis vraiment désolée. » fit sincèrement Lily.

Un demi-sourire vint incurver les lèvres rouges du Serdaigle. « Tu me devras double ration après-demain alors. »

« C'est à voir… Est-ce que tu le mérites ? » taquina Lily.

« Moi ? Toujours. »

_Oui, bien sûr. Toujours_, répéta Lily dans sa tête.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Tu ne viens pas dîner avec moi ? » demanda Nawei.

« Pas le temps, désolée Nana. » fit Lily en rangeant à la hâte ses parchemins.

Elle venait juste de terminer ses devoirs et devait se rendre à la réunion d'ici 10 minutes.

« Pas grave. » fit Nawei en haussant les épaules. « Je te ramènerai quelque chose, si tu veux. »

« Tu serais un ange ! » cria Lily en courant vers le trou du portrait.

Malheureusement pour elle, une autre personne décida à cet instant de pénétrer dans la tour Gryffondor, et elle était tellement pressée qu'elle faillit la faire tomber.

« Wow ! »

« Oh, heu… Désolée, Potter… Hum, je suis en retard, désolée ! »

James lui tint le portrait pour la laisser passer, un peu sonné, et Lily entendit à peine le « _Je t'en prie… _» qu'il murmura alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

« Evans ! Heu, Lily ! Tu as… laissé tomber ta plume. » marmonna James en ramassant l'objet à ses pieds. Trop tard, elle était déjà loin et n'avait rien entendu. Il secoua la tête et passa le portrait sous les remontrances de la Grosse Dame.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Placez-vous face à votre bol d'eau. Bien. A présent, tentez de renverser le bol. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour vous, je pense. »

En effet, au bout de quelques secondes de concentration, le bol de Lily se fracassait sur le sol, suivi par plusieurs autres, ce qui donna un vacarme assez assourdissant.

« Parfait. » fit Miss Stavenski avec un sourire satisfait. « Je vois que je ne me suis pas trompée sur vos capacités, jeunes gens. »

D'un léger mouvement de la main, l'eau étalée sur le sol se rassembla en une grosse bulle flottante, ce qui arracha des « _Ooooh !_ » de stupéfaction à l'assemblée.

« Impressionnant. » murmura Ted Finnigan à l'oreille de Lily.

« Très ! » fit Lily alors que tous les élèves présents applaudissaient le prodige et que Miss Stavenski souriait, contente de son petit effet. « Vraiment, ça donne envie de s'intéresser de plus près à cette magie. »

« Elle est quand même vachement douée. » fit Kate en regardant les éclats de son bol à ses pieds. « Je ne m'imagine pas faire pareil. »

« Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver. » assura Ted avec un hochement de tête. « En tout cas, elle croit en toi, sinon tu ne serais pas là. »

Lily, d'un léger mouvement de baguette, ramassa les restes de son bol et regarda autour d'elle. En plus des cinquième et septième années, les élèves du cours d'Ancienne Magie intensif formaient un groupe d'une bonne vingtaine d'étudiants.

Parmi eux, l'éminent Préfet-en-Chef, Russel Preston, Serdaigle de sa Maison. Un grand jeune homme blond au teint pâle et aux yeux clairs, le regard toujours sévère. Il avait insisté pour être l'assistant de Miss Stavenski pour ce cours supplémentaire et se révélait plutôt doué. A la fin du cours, il aidait à ranger et le matériel et établissait toujours une liste des élèves présents.

« Pas mal pour un premier cours, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il à Lily alors qu'elle s'entraînait à faire changer l'eau de forme.

« Génial, tu veux dire. A chaque démonstration, je crois bien que Mary s'étouffe d'admiration. » répondit la rouquine en jetant un regard pétillant à la jeune fille qui posait mille et une questions à leur professeur (qui d'ailleurs lui répondait avec un amusement non dissimulé…)

Preston eut un petit rire. « Elle est épatante, c'est sûr. Et en tout cas, beaucoup plus relax ici qu'en cours. »

« C'est vrai… » approuva Lily qui n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Ce que j'en dis ? Très intéressant. » fit Remus alors que Lily lui posait la question.

Ils revenaient lentement à la tour Gryffondor. Kate et Ted étant repartis bien avant eux, ils se retrouvaient seuls à errer dans les couloirs.

« C'est très prometteur. » continua Remus. « Vraiment. J'étais peu convaincu avant d'avoir eu ce cours – c'est vrai, l'idée qu'on m'allège mon cours de sortilège au profit d'une matière inconnue et dont l'utilité était presque douteuse ne m'enchantait pas. Mais je dois dire que là, je suis convaincu. »

« Moi aussi. » approuva Lily avec un sourire. « Mais le plus dur reste à faire. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va corser l'affaire… »

« Et heureusement. Sinon ce ne serait plus drôle. » fit Remus avec un clin d'œil.

Lily eut un petit rire et laissa le silence s'installer quelques minutes.

« Au fait… James et toi avez décidé de faire la paix, tous les deux ? »

Lily se contenta de le fixer en silence, stupéfaite.

« Votre relation me semble plus… cordiale, de ces temps-ci. » continua Remus.

Voyant l'air toujours sceptique de Lily, il ajouta, avec un demi-sourire :

« Il ne t'a pas encore demandé pour sortir avec toi depuis le début de l'année. »

« Bon point. » concéda Lily avec un hochement de tête.

« Et tu ne l'as pas encore envoyé bouler. »

« Oui. Enfin, mis à part… »

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. » Lily secoua la tête et s'obligea à regarder ailleurs.

Remus ne dit rien, mais lui lança un de ces fameux regards qui disent _Je-me-tais-mais-je-finirai-par-te-faire-cracher-le-morceau_.

« Pour répondre à ta question, non, nous n'avons pas fait la paix. » s'empressa d'enchaîner la rouquine pour faire diversion. « Enfin, de mon côté, je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Mais peut-être s'est-il décidé à grandir, lui… »

Pour toute réponse, Remus eut un sourire énigmatique.

« Au fait… J'aimerais mettre quelque chose au clair. Concernant Nana. »

Elle vit le jeune Lupin rosir légèrement à la mention de la jeune fille.

« Hum. Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux mettre au point ? »

« Oh, allez, Remus. Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

« Et de quoi donc ? »

Lily soupira bruyamment. « De ta passion pas si secrète que ça pour ma meilleure amie. »

Le teint du garçon passa au rouge carmin, mais il resta étonnement calme.

« Tu divagues, Lily. »

« Remus, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de parler une fois sérieusement avec toi. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me poser des questions sur ce maudit Potter, à mon tour cette fois. »

« Alors tu considères James de la même manière que je considère Nana ? » conclut le garçon avec un sourire victorieux.

Lily ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Remus Lupin avait un don tout particulier pour piéger les gens et retourner leurs propres paroles contre eux-mêmes. Qualité que Lily admirait lorsqu'elle n'était pas directement concernée.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné. » finit-elle par céder. « Je ne te forcerai pas à parler de Nawei ce soir. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, très cher. »

Remus eut une moue dubitative qui lui fit étrangement penser à celle que faisait Sirius lorsqu'il snobait les gens. _Ces idiots de Maraudeurs ont vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui_, pensa-t-elle alors que le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrait pour leur laisser la voie libre.

« C'était bien ? » demanda Sirius, d'un air absent. « Tour en B6. »

La tour écrasa le pion de Peter.

« Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de paraître un peu intéressé, si tu décides de nous poser la question. » fit Remus en s'essayant devant le feu de cheminée.

Lily prit place à côté de Kim et Jonathan, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« J'applique les bonnes manières. » répondit Sirius d'un air dégagé. « Je ne suis pas obligé de jouer la comédie pour autant. »

Remus soupira en secouant la tête.

« Oh ! » fit James en se levant d'un bond.

Lily sursauta presque lorsqu'il lui mit une plume sous le nez.

« Tu l'as laissée tomber en partant. » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh… Merci. » fit Lily d'un ton le plus neutre possible. Elle savait pertinemment que Remus observait la scène avec attention et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'imagine des choses.

James bondit quasiment jusqu'au sofa où il était assis précédemment, et Lily croisa le regard de Remus. Celui-ci affichait un sourire malicieux – presque triomphant. Et ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Lily ne put réprimer un léger frisson, et Remus s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, son expression signifiant clairement. « _J'ai gagné_. » Il arrivait toujours à tourner les situations à son avantage, le bougre. Lily détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça.

« Echec et mat. » fit soudain Peter alors que les derniers pions restant se jetaient les uns sur les autres pour se cogner dessus.

Sirius se redressa en grognant.

« J'en ai mare de jouer avec toi, Pete. » dit-il, maussade. « Tu gagnes un peu trop souvent à mon goût. »

« Ca, c'est parce que tu n'es pas prêt à sacrifier tes propres pions. » répondit Peter comme si c'était l'évidence-même. « C'est ça ton point faible. Tu dois accepter de perdre une ou deux batailles pour gagner la guerre, voilà tout. »

Sirius se contenta de le fixer, à la fois intéressé et perplexe.

« Tu es sûr de ça ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Evid… »

Mais Peter se fit brutalement interrompre par un violent soupir.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire, ma Furie ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton mielleux.

« En effet. » répondit Kim avec défiance. « Vu la taille réduite de ton cerveau, Black, je pense que tu as besoin d'un traducteur-interprète pour déchiffrer les paroles sibyllines de ce cher Pettigrow. Je me propose donc généreusement. »

Elle fit une pause, puis eut un sourire carnassier.

« Ce que Pettigrow essaie de te dire, c'est que tu es nul aux échecs. »

« Je ne suis pas nul aux échecs ! » s'offusqua Sirius.

Kim eut une subite quinte de toux.

« Tu me provoques, Hurley ? » fit le garçon du tac-au-tac.

« A toi de voir. Tu te sens prêt à m'affronter, Black ? »

« Plus que jamais. »

« Très bien, alors. Que le meilleur gagne. »

Kim se leva et prit la place de Peter, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Lily soupira, fatiguée de leurs petites bagarres quotidiennes. Elle était visiblement la seule, car une bonne partie de la salle commune vint s'attrouper autour de la table d'échecs. Même Ted, Kate et Poppy s'approchèrent du troupeau avec curiosité.

« Quelqu'un sait où est Nana ? » demanda Lily en haussant la voix.

Remus tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle, et Lily haussa un sourcil.

« Tu sais où est Nana, Remus ? »

« Aucune idée. » marmonna le jeune homme en rougissant.

« Je crois qu'elle est montée dans son dortoir. » fit Poppy, complètement inconsciente de l'échange qui s'opérait sous son nez. A cet instant, Lily bénit sa naïveté.

La rousse fit à Remus un sourire qui signifiait clairement « _Chacun son tour, Lupinou_. » et monta jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver la jeune asiatique, plongée dans un énorme volume.

« Ah, Lily ! Alors, ce cours ? » fit-elle, enthousiaste.

« Vraiment pas mal. Et Remus est de mon avis. »

Le sourire de Nawei se figea quelque peu, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. L'amour rendait les gens parfaitement idiots.

Elle ignora délibérément la vicieuse petite voix dans sa tête qui lui sifflait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air idiot lorsqu'elle était avec Adrian.

Nawei avait, en effet, été un ange : Lily dévora le morceau de pain qu'elle lui avait ramené, engloutit son verre de jus de citrouille d'une traite et dévora littéralement sa pomme.

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les jumelles Weasley pour entrer dans le dortoir à grand fracas, gloussant à profusion.

« On vient de recevoir nos photos de vacances ! » fit Cléo avec un immense sourire.

« Elles sont bien ? » fit gentiment Nawei.

_Beaucoup trop gentille pour son propre bien_, pensa Lily en voyant les jumelles sauter sur le lit de Nawei et lui montrer les photos, les unes après les autres. _Elle en a pour une demi-heure avec elles_.

« Ici, c'est moi avec mon petit copain… »

« Oh, et là, c'est Tifanie, une fille absolument géniale qu'on a rencontré là-bas ! »

« Vous êtes allées visiter Stone Henge ? »

« Oui. » répondit Cloé. « Mais si tu veux mon avis, c'était pas vraiment tripant. Des cailloux, quoi… »

Lily pouvait deviner l'air ahuri de Nawei, alors qu'elle enfilait son pyjama. Des cailloux… Blasphème !

Tandis qu'elle essayait péniblement de faire passer sa tête à travers le col de son haut de pyjama, la jeune fille s'arrêta soudain. Une idée de génie venait de germer dans son esprit.

Elle ignora délibérément la question de Nawei (« Hey, Lil, où tu vas ? ») et, oubliant momentanément qu'elle était en pyjama rose rayé, elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune.

« Kim ? »

« Oui ? »

Oups. La jeune fille était encore en plein affrontement avec Black.

« Je peux te parler une seconde ? » demanda Lily avec le plus de dignité qu'elle pouvait et ignorant de son mieux la dizaine de regards éberlués qui la fixait. Ou plutôt qui fixait son pyjama rayé.

« Ca urge à ce point ? Parce que je suis sur le point de massacrer Black, là. » fit Kim avec mauvaise humeur.

« Considérant ma cervelle de moineau, oui, ça urge. »

Lily se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Kim soupira bruyamment et se leva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Lily jeta un regard mauvais à tous les curieux qui osaient laisser traîner leur regard dans leur direction.

« Les photos. De Jamie. Celles qu'elle a faites juste avant que… »

« Oui, je vois. » la coupa Kim, regardant ailleurs. « Quoi, les photos ? »

« Elles ont été développées ? »

« Oui. Et ça n'a rien donné. Pourquoi, tu voudrais les voir ? »

Lily réfléchit une seconde. « Oui. »

« Comme tu voudras. J'enverrai un hibou à mes parents pour qu'ils les envoient. » Kim haussa les épaules. « Mais je doute que tu trouves quoi que ce soit. »

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

« Si tu le dis. Bon, si tu veux bien m'excuser, maintenant, j'ai un crétin congénital à achever aux échecs. »

Lily lui fit un sourire. « Il est si nul que ça ? »

« Pire encore. » répondit Kim en lui rendant son sourire.

« Bonne nuit, Kim. »

« 'Nuit, Lily. »

Lily regarda un instant la jeune fille rejoindre le groupe en lançant un « _Prêt à te faire humilier, Black ?_ » tonitruant et ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en voyant Sirius fulminer. Kim était bien la seule fille capable de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Avant de remarquer James Potter, assis avec Ted, Kate et Poppy près du feu, qui regardait dans sa direction.

Il lui fit un petit signe de main en guise de bonne nuit, et avant qu'elle ait pu s'en empêcher, Lily lui avait rendu son geste.

_Oui_, pensa –t-elle en longeant le couloir qui menait à son dortoir. _Il s'est peut-être décidé à grandir, finalement_…

Elle se demanda vaguement si son comportement morne était définitif ou si c'était juste une passade. Parce que le nouveau James Potter n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ancien…

… Et une partie d'elle-même n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de l'assagissement soudain de son pire ennemi.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :D**

**Ce n'est pas du tout pour mendier des reviews (nonnonnon :D) mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis concernant ces deux derniers chapitre. Les prochains chapitres seront un tournant décisif dans la relation James/Lily (bah voui, il faut bien que ça bouge !:-), et j'ai besoin de savoir si, oui ou non, vous aimez ce que je fais. Parce qu'après deux ans, je sais que mon style a changé, mes lecteurs aussi, et je ne vise plus forcément le bon public. Enfin… quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais avoir votre avis :)**

**Bye ! (et merci d'avance, hihihihihi)**

**Clickounette**


	16. Not what it seems

Bonsoir les gens ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre :D Le prochain est déjà écrit, mais je tenais tout de même à poster celui-ci avant le mois de juin, qui va être joué très serré… (exams+voyage en Espagne+guindailles en tout genre. Hé, oui, c'est ça, la fin de rhéto…)

Le chapitre 16 constituera un **tournant décisif dans la relation James/Lily**. Les choses bougent enfin ! (et que je n'entende pas quelqu'un crier « ouf ! »)

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Pour rappel des personnages et de l'intrigue, je vous renvoie au chapitre 13 (14 sur ffnet étant donné le décalage).

**Chapitre 15 : Not what it seems**

« On dirait que Black et sa bande se ramollissent. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Nawei à Kim alors qu'elles s'installaient pour déjeuner.

« C'est leur première blague d'envergure de l'année, et on est le 2 octobre. Et puis, obliger Rogue à se balader toute la journée avec un « _Veuillez avoir l'obligeance de bottez mes adorables fesses_ » dans le dos, c'est un peu du réchauffé. Franchement, je les ai connus plus en forme. »

« Les conneries de Sirius te manquaient à ce point ? » taquina Lily.

Kim fit sa fameuse moue dédaigneuse, absolument kimienne.

« Tu parles. J'ai même plus droit à ma dose quotidienne. Black est vraiment étrange de ces temps-ci. »

« Tous les Maraudeurs sont bizarres pour le moment. » ajouta Nawei. « C'est vrai, regardez : James ne fait plus de déclarations d'amour enflammées à Lily, Sirius change de petite amie chaque semaine, Peter… Oui, bon, Peter est toujours Peter. »

« Et Remus ? » fit Kim avec un sourcil levé. « En quoi est-il bizarre ? »

Les joues de la jeune asiatique s'empourprèrent légèrement.

« Je ne sais pas. Il… Il n'est pas comme d'habitude. »

Kim roula des yeux. « C'est sûrement ton don de Voyante qui te fait délirer, ma pauvre. Remus Lupin est toujours égal à lui-même. »

« Oracle, pas Voyante, » rectifia aussitôt Nawei, qui n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne pour un charlatan.

Kim haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, et Nawei la bouda pendant le reste du repas.

Le début du cours de potion fut mémorable, ce jour là. Severus Rogue prit malgré lui des tas de coups sur son (adorable) postérieur, et les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas en reste. Si bien que lorsque leur professeur, Miss Stavenski (sœur de leur professeur d'Ancienne Magie et dont le visage fin ne trahissait aucune émotion), demanda à ses élèves de se mettre en binômes, il obligea Dannie Owen à préparer la potion seule, lui (les fesses bien campées sur sa chaise) dictant les instructions et elle (debout et franchement amusée par la situation, les Serpentard n'étant pas très solidaires entre eux, à fortiori quand il était question de Dannie Owen) exécutant les ordres.

« Vous n'avez pas de partenaire, Miss Evans ? » demanda Stavenski d'une voix neutre. « Mr Rosier ici présent est dans le même cas que vous, vous pouvez travailler ensemble.

Lily adressa un vague « C'est pas grave » à ses amies, qui s'étaient mises ensemble pour l'occasion (Kim était absolument nulle en potion, et Nawei essayait vainement d'améliorer ses _performances_)

Comme Mr Rosier n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger, Lily prit ses affaires et vint s'installer à côté du garçon.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot pendant plusieurs minutes. A chaque fois que Lily essayait d'engager la conversation, il se contentait de répondre par hochements de têtes, recourant en de rares occasions au langage monosyllabique, le « langage des hommes des cavernes » comme disait Nawei.

Lorsque Lily faillit ajouter la poudre de lune, avant de se rendre compte à la dernière seconde que le Serpentard l'avait déjà fait, elle le regarda d'un air consterné.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard. » fit-elle remarquer prudemment.

« Nous sommes en classe, nous ne sommes pas censés parler. » répondit-il simplement.

« Juste, mais nous travaillons en binôme, et j'apprécierais un peu de communication pour éviter d'ajouter deux fois le même ingrédient et foirer _notre_ potion. »

Et, pour la première fois depuis le début du cours, il daigna lui adresser un regard. Sombre et profond. Insondable.

« Très bien. » fit-il, comme il concèderait un bonbon à un enfant.

Lily se retint à grand peine de soupirer.

Une autre minute s'écoula en silence.

« J'ai été surprise de ta remarque à Stavenski, l'autre fois. » fit-elle finalement.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« A propos de Grindenwald. » précisa Lily. « Très pertinent. Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à cette époque de l'histoire. »

« J'ai lu quelques bouquins sur le sujet. » expliqua-t-il simplement. Puis il ajouta, après un moment de silence, comme s'il avait longuement hésité à prononcer cette phrase : « Grindenwald est un personnage fascinant. »

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, à part le fait qu'il était considéré comme le grand méchant loup du monde magique à l'époque. »

La piètre tentative d'humour de Lily ne vit visiblement pas rire le Serpentard. Pire, il répondit quelque chose à laquelle Lily ne s'attendait pas du tout :

« Un peu comme Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Il touilla dans la potion, qui était passée au violet, leva la tête, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et garda le silence jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Mais, alors que Lily rangeait ses affaires, il lui demanda soudain : « Tu veux que je te passe les bouquins ? »

« Quels bouquins ? » fit bêtement Lily, sous le coup de la surprise.

« Sur Grindenwald. » répondit le garçon, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Il regrettait visiblement de lui avoir fait la proposition.

« Avec plaisir. » fit Lily.

« Très bien. Je te les passerai quand je pourrai. »

Et il partit sans un regard pour elle.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Hey, Lily Jolie ! » Lily leva la tête et rendit son sourire à Sirius. « Pourquoi restes-tu toute seule dans ton coin ? On t'a abandonnée ? »

« Non, en fait, j'attends Adrian. »

« Ooooooh… Viens donc passer le temps avec nous, en attendant que ton prince daigne montrer le bout de son nez. »

Lily suivit Sirius jusqu'à un banc, non loin de là où elle et Adrian avaient rendez-vous, sur lequel le reste des Maraudeurs et Poppy étaient assis. Le temps était particulièrement clément pour ce mois d'octobre et un soleil timide inondait de temps à autre le parc de sa lumière fade, temps typique de celui qui précède un automne gris et pluvieux.

James était en train de mimer de nouvelles figures sur un balai imaginaire devant un Peter admiratif, une Poppy plus qu'enthousiaste et un Remus qui, égal à lui-même, souriait doucement aux pitreries de James.

« Hey ! Regardez qui je vous amène ! » lança Sirius à la cantonade, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut, Lily ! » fit joyeusement Poppy, et James s'étala à terre, alors qu'il exécutait un superbe poirier « _Tour de Pise_ ».

« Ca va, James ? » demanda Peter en se penchant sur son ami.

« Ouais, ça va. » marmonna le jeune homme en se massant la nuque. « Salut, Lily. »

« Salut. » fit prudemment cette dernière.

« James était justement en train de nous faire part de ses nouvelles idées de figure pour le prochain match. » expliqua inutilement Poppy.

« Vraiment ? » fit Lily en haussant un sourcil.

James se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Oui, espérons seulement qu'il ne sera pas aussi perturbé pendant le match que maintenant, parce que sinon ça promet une sacré chute… » glissa Remus en souriant à James.

Ce dernier répondit au sourire de Lupin par un regard noir.

« Alors, Lily ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta royale visite ? » demanda abruptement le jeune homme.

« En fait, Lily attend son prince charmant. » fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil pour la rousse.

« Quand on parle du loup… » fit Remus en regardant derrière eux.

« Il est là ? » demanda aussitôt James.

« Non, c'est de la princesse de Sirius dont je voulais parler. » précisa Remus.

« Humph. »

« T'as pas trop l'air content de la voir. » fit remarquer Poppy alors qu'Anna Dunst, une Pouffsouffle de 5ème année, s'approchait d'eux.

« Si, bien sûr. » fit Sirius avec sarcasme. « Je suis toujours content d'avoir un pot de glue qui me traque jour et nuit. »

« Qui te traque jour et nuit, Siriusinouchet ? » demanda la jeune fille en passant une main dans sa chevelure dorée.

« Le calamar géant. Il est fou amoureux de moi, et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Tu vois la dizaine de lettres d'amour que je reçois chaque jour ? Neuf lettres sur dix viennent de lui. »

Remus étouffa un rire dans sa manche, mais Anna sembla perplexe.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Siri chéri. » fit-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Trois de ces lettres viennent de mes meilleures amies. Je peux le jurer ! »

Pendant un moment, Lily crut que Sirius allait lui lancer quelque chose à la figure, mais il se contenta de sourire.

« Je blaguais, Namour. La Calamar n'en écrit que quatre, je peux te l'assurer. Je reconnais facilement son écriture. »

Lily croisa le regard de James, qui, hilare, s'évertuait à faire passer son fou rire pour une quinte de toux. Elle eut de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire lorsque James se mit à mimer l'air énamouré d'Anna dans son dos.

« Lily ? »

James redevint sérieux, et le mécontentement s'installa sur son visage. La principale concernée se retourna, un large sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Oh, Adrian ! Je t'attendais. »

Mais le garçon ne riait pas du tout. Ses paupières étaient plissées, ses sourcils foncés, et son regard bleu électrique passait de Lily à James et de James à Lily.

« On devait se retrouver près du pommier. » fit-il d'une voix dangereusement lente.

« Ce n'est qu'à quelques pas d'ici. Sirius m'a proposé d'attendre avec eux. » répondit automatiquement Lily, qui avait perdu tout sourire.

Adrian garda le silence, ce qui irrita d'autant plus la rousse.

« Allez, les tourtereaux, allez donc faire une petite balade dans le parc en amoureux ! » lança subitement Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Par une si belle journée, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter. »

« C'est exactement ce qu'on comptait faire, Black, mais merci pour la suggestion. » fit froidement Adrian en prenant Lily par la main.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » marmonna Lily alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

« Je n'aime pas que tu traînes avec eux, c'est tout. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. »

Lily lâcha sa main et s'arrêta. « Tu as tes amis, j'ai les miens. » fit-elle sèchement.

« Potter est ton ami, maintenant ? » siffla le jeune homme.

Lily fut tellement choquée qu'elle en perdit son latin.

« Je… Je ne veux plus jamais avoir cette conversation avec toi. » finit-elle par bredouiller en se remettant en marche.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Tu t'es disputée avec Adrian ? » fit Nawei, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oui. Enfin, je ne sais pas, pas vraiment. Disons qu'on est en froid, pour le moment. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

Lily s'apprêta à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, puis se ravisa.

« Pour une broutille. Vraiment rien d'important. Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. »

Nawei lui fit un sourire compatissant. « Moi aussi. Vous êtes tellement mignons, tous les deux. »

Lily sentit tout à coup une certaine animosité à l'égard de la jeune asiatique naître en elle pour avoir dit ce que tout le monde ne cessait de lui répéter.

Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent à ce moment là, surexcités.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Lily à Remus alors qu'il prenait place à côté de Nawei.

« Sirius a largué Anna devant une cinquantaine de téléspectatrices déchaînées. » expliqua Remus avec un sourire désabusé. « Elles se sont toutes jetées sur lui quand elles ont vu la pauvre fille sortir en pleurs de la Grande Salle. »

« La pauvre ! » s'exclama Nawei, choquée. « Non mais quel rustre ! »

« C'est Sirius. » répliqua simplement Remus, comme si c'était son ultime excuse.

« Il disjoncte un peu, pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Poppy, qui avait pris place en face d'eux.

« Un peu. » concéda Remus.

« Beaucoup, tu veux dire. Je m'inquiète pour lui. » avoua Lily.

« Tu n'es pas la seule. Et Kate est la première concernée. » confia Poppy. « Vous auriez dû voir sa mine déconfite tantôt, dans la Grande Salle… »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Sirius, James et Peter venaient d'entamer une bataille explosive et riaient à gorge déployée.

« Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. » dit Poppy en se levant.

« Je t'accompagne. » fit aussitôt Lily en se redressant elle aussi. « A plus tard, vous deux ! »

Elle vit Remus et Nawei lui jeter un regard légèrement paniqué et leur répondit par un sourire, avant de traverser la salle commune avec Poppy.

« Au fait… J'ai vu la tête d'Adrian, tantôt. » dit Poppy alors qu'elles passaient par le trou du portrait.

« Humph. »

Poppy eut un léger rire.

« Il est un peu jaloux de James, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour tout t'avouer, j'en sais trop rien. » avoua Lily avec un soupir. « Une fois qu'il s'agit de James, il ne se tient plus. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se froisse à cause de lui, mais cette fois-ci c'est le bouquet. »

« Lui et James ont toujours été rivaux, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ils sont tous les deux charmants, mais chacun dans leur genre. Tu ne t'es jamais bien entendue avec James, c'est de notoriété publique, et je suppose que maintenant que ça va mieux entre vous, Adrian a un peu peur. »

« Tu trouves aussi que James a changé ? » demanda Lily.

« C'est évident. Et toi aussi. Regarde, tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom. »

Lily, déstabilisée par les propos de la jeune fille, resta silencieuse un petit moment.

« Tout de même, » fit-elle finalement. « Tu ne crois pas qu'Adrian y va un peu fort ? Oui, je m'entends mieux avec James – enfin, je le supporte plus facilement, disons – mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui tomber dans les bras à tout moment. »

Le rire de Poppy se répercuta contre les murs de pierre.

« Bienheureux sont ceux qui ne peuvent pas prédire l'avenir. » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, faisant cliqueter joyeusement ses bracelets multicolores.

« Elmut Loinvoyant. Bien, Miss, vous connaissez vos classiques. »

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent. Tobey Darwin venait d'émerger d'une salle de classe, son charmant sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, bonjour, professeur. » dit Poppy, rosissant, alors que Lily se contentait d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête.

« Bonjour à vous. Je ne regrette vraiment pas de vous avoir proposé une place pour mes cours particuliers, Miss Wracklespurt. »

C'est une Poppy rouge écrevisse qui répondit un timide « Merci » et qui, quelques minutes plus tard, se faisait charrier par Lily.

« Tu craques vraiment pour lui, n'est ce pas ? » la taquina-t-elle.

« Qui ne craquerait pas devant pareil spécimen ? »

« Tu réponds ça à chaque fois. »

« C'est parce que j'ai peur qu'on me prenne pour une groopie gloussante. » confia-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. « Sirius est persuadé que je fais partie du Tobey Fan Club. »

Lily éclata de rire. « Et c'est pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'offusqua la jeune fille.

« Je te taquine, c'est tout. » fit Lily avec un clin d'œil complice.

Poppy pressa un doigt contre ses lèvres closes : elles arrivaient à la bibliothèque.

L'ambiance feutrée de l'endroit les submergea et Lily sourit malgré elle. S'il y avait une ambiance qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement, c'était celle de la bibliothèque, l'odeur des livres, le bruit des pages qui se tournent et des plumes qui grattent le parchemin.

« Tu as une idée de livre en particulier ? » chuchota Poppy.

Lily haussa les épaules. « J'avais commencé un roman sur les Êtres de l'Eau, mais il n'était pas vraiment passionnant. »

Poppy pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu as déjà lu du Jane Meyer ? »

« Non. Qui est-ce ? »

« Un écrivain. Une sorcière. Elle a écrit pas mal de romans d'amour. Elle est assez connue dans le monde magique. »

« Va pour Jane Meyer alors. » fit Lily avec un sourire.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Miss ? »

Lily leva la tête, légèrement ailleurs.

« Oui ? »

« On m'a donné ça pour vous. »

La fillette déposa les trois lourds volumes sur la table. Lorsque Lily eut lu les titres, elle laissa échapper un « Oh ! ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Poppy en saisissant l'un des bouquins. « _Grindenwald : la chute d'une légende_ ? »

« Oui. Un gars de Serpentard qui me les a passés. Je pensais qu'il viendrait me les donner en personne. Vraiment bizarre, ce type. »

« Bizarre ou pas, il va falloir qu'on déguerpisse. Mme Pince est en train de mettre tout le monde dehors. »

« Aïe. »

Elles rassemblèrent leurs affaires en triple vitesse et fondirent jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor.

« Elles sont arrivées cet après-midi. » fit Kim en désignant le petit paquet sur le lit de Lily.

« Ah. Bien. Je vais avoir de quoi m'occuper ce soir. » fit Lily en déposant les livres et en sortant les photos prises par la sœur de Kim, le jour de l'assassinat de sa grand-mère.

« Tu regarderas ça après, Lil'. J'ai une faim de loup ! » dit Nawei en entraînant la rousse vers la sortie du dortoir.

« De loup, tu dis… »

« Kim ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit. Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, ma belle. »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« C'est de qui ? » demanda Kate en voyant la carte que Lily sortait de son enveloppe.

« Adrian… » répondit celle-ci après quelques secondes. « Il s'excuse de s'être comporté comme un parfait idiot. »

« Mot pour mot ? » demanda Kim.

« Non, ça c'était une interprétation tout à fait personnelle. » dit Lily en souriant.

Elle se retourna vers la table des Serdaigle et adressa un petit signe à Adrian pour lui faire savoir qu'elle acceptait ses excuses.

« Les garçons sont parfois bornés, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être adorables, quand ils veulent… » soupira Cloé Weasley avec un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Lily vit Kim faire semblant de vomir dans son assiette de pâtes.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Bon, ben souhaitez moi bien du courage pour mes examens, parce que cette fois c'est la der des der… Et j'ai vraiment pas envie de m'y mettre. La poisse ! C'est toujours dans ces moments-là qu'on a le plus d'inspiration //_râle_/

A la prochaine pour le **chapitre 16… Intitulé « L'alcool délie les langues, c'est bien connu ! »**

Bisous et merci à tous mes reviewers anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre !

**Je vous aimeeeuuuuh !**


	17. L'alcool délie les langues

Ce chapitre 16 constitue un **tournant décisif dans la relation James/Lily**. Les choses bougent enfin ! (et que je n'entende pas quelqu'un crier « ouf ! »)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pour rappel des personnages et de l'intrigue, je vous renvoie au chapitre 13 (14 sur ffnet, selon le décalage)

**Chapitre 16 : L'alcool délie les langues, c'est bien connu…**

« Qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« Ellie Boot. » répondit Nawei.

« Je ne lui donne pas une semaine avant de découvrir Black pendu aux lèvres d'une autre pouffiasse. » cracha Kim avec dégoût.

« Kim ! » s'offusqua Nawei.

« Arrête de jouer les saintes, Nana. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne va pas durer. »

« Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir grossière. Tu devrais plaindre cette fille, pas l'insulter. »

« Et puis, Kim, c'est aussi ce que tu as dit quand Sirius s'est mis à sortir avec Kate. » ajouta Lily. « Tu ne leur avait pas donné plus de quelques jours. Et ça aduré un an. »

« Boot n'est qu'une cruche, comme toutes les autres. Elle est quoi, la cinquième de l'année à se faire attraper ? En à peine un mois et demi, c'est du joli. Ces filles sont vraiment pathétiques. Elles sont là, comme des mouches en train de tourner autour d'un caca, et elles se font toutes piéger, les unes après les autres. Black est un sale type, il n'a absolument aucun sens moral. »

« Je pense plutôt qu'il est désorienté. »

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers Poppy, qui, le visage plus fermé qu'à l'habitude, venait de les rejoindre à la table des Gryffondor. La nouvelle conquête de Sirius semblait être l'objet de toutes les conversations.

« Désorienté ? » Kim eut un rire sans joie. « En tout cas, ses mains n'ont pas l'air d'avoir perdu le sens de l'orientation ! »

Elle jeta un regard dégoûté au jeune Gryffondor, qui pelotait allègrement sa nouvelle petite amie, sous l'oeil outré de McGonagall.

« Je suis d'accord avec Poppy. » fit Lily. « Il débloque, depuis que Kate l'a quitté. »

« Ca n'excuse pas son comportement. » dit abruptement Kim en se resservant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs, aujourd'hui, et Lily eut la vague impression qu'elle faisait le deuil de la fierté d'Ellie Boot, avec quelques jours d'avance.

« Bien sûr, ça ne l'excuse pas. Mais c'est au moins une explication. Je sais que tu ne le supporte pas, Kim, mais je sais aussi que ça ne lui ressemble pas. Sirius a, contrairement à ce que tu penses, un sens moral. »

« Le jour où tu le surprendras en train de te faire des avances, tu seras bien obligée d'avouer que j'avais raison. » répondit Kim, inflexible.

Lily n'osa pas relancer la conversation. Depuis que James avait changé de comportement vis-à-vis d'elle, elle n'avait plus l'envie de passer des soirées entières et énumérer ses nombreux défauts avec Kim, tandis que cette dernière se lançait dans une véhémente diatribe contre Sirius.

_Cette année est bizarre._

C'est la phrase qui ne cessait de tourner dans la tête de Lily alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Ils n'étaient encore qu'en octobre, et déjà, elle remarquait les changements radicaux qui s'était opérés, depuis l'année passée. Certains mythes s'étaient effondrés.

Sirius et Kate ne s'adressaient plus aucun regard, alors qu'il y à peine quelques mois, ils étaient presque inséparables. Remus, le gentil Remus, l'innocent Remus se révélait bien plus tordu qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Et Potter…

Ce matin encore, elle l'avait pris en flagrant délit, en train de la regarder, pendant le cours de métamorphose. Mais au lieu de lui faire un sourire idiot, il avait simplement baissé les yeux. Il ne faisait plus aucune pitrerie en sa présence. Pire, il arrivait même qu'il l'ignorât. Lily repensa un moment aux quelques semaines qu'elle avait passé chez lui et se surprit à regretter ses remarques acides, ses sourires idiots, ses réflexions stupides, ses singeries avec Sirius,…

Et Lily ne comprenait pas. Elle avait détesté le comportement de James l'année précédente, avec ses demandes incessantes pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui, ses séances de « pavanage » dans les couloirs, ses remarques plus idiotes les unes que les autres,… Et maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, elle se prenait à regretter cette époque.

Oui, elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais elle regrettait l'ancien James.

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez elle.

La jeune fille s'installa dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, afin de ne pas être dérangée. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle sortit un petit paquet de son sac et en extirpa les photos de Jamie. Elle les avait déjà examinées la veille, mais très rapidement, et elle avait peur d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Un détail subtil qui lui aurait échappé.

Elle répéta la manœuvre, inlassablement. Elle commençait à désespérer lorsqu'enfin, une photo retint son attention. Elle représentait Jamie, en train de signer le livre d'or d'une auberge du coin. Elle tenait sa plume dans la main droite, et pourtant, Lily aurait juré avoir entendu Kim lui dire que sa sœur était la seule gauchère de la famille.

Lily empoigna sa baguette, bien décidée à découvrir l'astuce. Elle tapota quelque peu sur la photo, et, après quelques manipulations, découvrit le traitement qu'on lui avait fait subir : elle avait été inversée.

A son état original, la photo prenait un tout autre sens. Car à présent, un détail lui sautait aux yeux : la forme imprimé sur la fenêtre de l'auberge, qu'elle avait d'abord prise pour une simple tache, se transformait en signe distinct. Ce n'était pas très clair, mais assez pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un sigle : un poing fermé, autour duquel s'enroulait un ruban.

Lily, enhardie par sa découverte, passa en revue les autres photos, mais ne trouva aucun autre détail troublant. Elle rangea donc le paquet dans son sac, se leva d'un bond et couru presque à travers les rayons.

« Outch ! »

« Oh… Pardon, Mary. Je… Je suis pressée. »

La jeune mulâtre leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin. Mais, soudain, une idée traversa la tête de Lily.

« Hey ! Mary ! Attends ! »

De toutes les sixièmes années, Mary Larry était certainement la plus studieuse et la plus acharnée au travail. Ses travaux étaient toujours extrêmement bien documentés et préparer avec la minutie d'un peintre peignant sa plus belle toile.

« Est-ce que tu as une minute ? »

« Ca dépend pour quoi. » fit prudemment la jeune fille.

« Hum. J'aurais un service à te demander. Des recherches à faire. Tu es la plus efficace de tout Poudlard dans ce domaine, alors… »

Le compliment dérida la jeune fille, et Lily se félicita intérieurement de cette habile manœuvre.

« Quel genre de recherches ? »

« A propos d'un symbole. Attends, je vais te le dessiner. »

La rousse griffonna rapidement une représentation grossière du sigle de la photo.

« Gratuitement ? » demanda Mary en haussant un sourcil.

« A charge de revanche. » répondit Lily avec un sourire.

« Marché conclu, Evans. »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« La photo a été _trafiquée_ ? »

Kim était abasourdie.

Lily lui tendit la photo et lui expliqua qu'elle avait demandé à Mary de faire des recherches sur le symbole de la fenêtre.

« Kim, ça va ? » demanda Nawei au bout d'un moment de silence tendu.

« Ouais… Ouais, ça va. » marmonna la jeune fille en rendant abruptement la photo à Lily.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ ! »

Le cri venait de devant. Pressant le pas, Lily, Kim et Nawei se frayèrent un passage à travers le troupeau de Gryffondor qui se massait autour du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer de rentrer. » dit Kate en s'approchant d'elles, suivies de Ted.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Kim en se levant sur la pointe des pieds, histoire d'y voir quelque chose. « Hey ! La Grosse Dame commence à fumer ! »

« Hein ! » s'exclama Lily en sautant à pied joint pour tenter de libérer son champ de vision.

« Je ne vois rien ! » dit Nawei d'un air grincheux. Du haut de son mètre cinquante-cinq, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal que les autres à voir ce qu'il se passait (même si, à l'avis de Lily, elle ne ratait pas grand-chose.)

« Tu veux que je… _Outch_ ! » Ted Finnigan se plia en deux sous la douleur et lança un regard noir à Lily, qui venait de lui filer un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Nana, je vais arranger ça. » dit-elle.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Ted et revint quelques secondes plus tard, tirant un Remus interloqué par la manche.

« On a besoin de toi pour soulever Nawei. » dit Lily avec un sourire. « Elle est trop petite pour voir quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais… »

« Allez, Lupin, fais plaisir à Nana. » glissa Kim avec un sourire malicieux, alors que Nawei semblait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Remus lança un regard torve à Lily mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il hissa la jeune asiatique sur ses épaules, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un petit cri de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que… Oh ! Par Merlin, la salle commune est enfumée ! »

« … et c'est toi qui disait que les Maraudeurs s'étaient ramollis, question blagues ? » murmura Lily à Kim en désignant d'un geste Sirius, James et Peter, pliés en deux à quelques mètres d'elles, accompagnés d'une Poppy qui ne savait plus comment faire pour ne pas qu'on les remarque.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

La tour Gryffondor n'avait pas été la seule victime de la farce. Les quartiers des autres maisons, Serpentard y compris, avaient eux aussi été enfumés. Si bien que l'entièreté des élèves de Poudlard se retrouva bientôt à errer dans les couloirs, n'ayant plus d'endroit où se retrancher, une bonne partie allant se plaindre à Dumbledore. (qui, d'ailleurs, avait pris la chose avec beaucoup d'humour et avait la vague intention de faire dormir ses élèves dans la Grande Salle)

« Mais enfin, Albus, vous… pas possible… capharanaüm… plus aucun contrôle… »

« Minerva, » dit doucement le Directeur avec un sourire. « Je comprends votre réticence, mais je ne vois pas comment faire autrement. Mr Rusard nous a assuré qu'il était impossible de rendre aux salles communes leur aspect normal tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé l'origine de la fumée, qui pour le moment ne semble pas très enclin à s'estomper. Et je tiens à ce que mes élèves aient un endroit où passer la nuit. »

« Monsieur le Directeur, » objecta le professeur de métamorphose avec le plus de calme dont elle pouvait faire preuve en cet instant, « Sauf votre respect, je crois qu'il est une très mauvaise idée de laisser près de 250 adolescents dormir dans un réfectoire… »

(_NdA_ _: On ne me fera pas avaler que Poudlard à un millier d'étudiants. Même en comptant large, càd 5 élèves pas dortoir, on arrive jamais qu'à 280… Pardon Mrs Rowling //ignore la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui crie « Blasphème ! »/_)

« … La proximité des autres risque de leur monter à la tête ! Ce sont des adolescents, après tout, et avec des spécimens comme les Maraudeurs, il est fort possible que la situation échappe à notre contrôle, et… »

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons aucun ennui, Minerva. Je fais confiance à mes élèves. »

La sorcière s'éloigna, les lèvres pincées et la démarche raide, tandis que Svenja Stavenski jetait un regard malicieux à son directeur.

« Je crois que Minerva a eu tôt fait d'oublier ce que signifiait être jeune. » rit Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe. « Miss Stavenski, auriez vous l'obligeance d'aider le professeur Flitwick à préparer la Grande Salle ? »

« Bien sûr, Mr le Directeur. » répondit-elle, avec un sourire.

Le vieil homme lui fit un clin d'œil.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Circulez, s'il-vous plait, circulez ! Ne bloquez pas le passage ! Et Mr Welton, ne bousculez pas votre voisine ! »

C'était un petit peu la cohue, dans le Hall de Poudlard, ce soir-là. Les professeurs avaient demandé aux élèves de patienter à cet endroit, pendant qu'ils préparaient la Grande Salle pour leur camping improvisé. Et autant dire que tenir pas moins de 238 adolescents survoltés dans un minuscule Hall d'entrée n'était pas une mince affaire…

« Regarde McGonagall ! » s'écria Sirius. « Elle est hystérique ! Il faudrait vraiment qu'on lui trouve un mec, les gars, sinon cette bonne femme va devenir chèvre. Hey, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Tobey Darwin ? »

Sa suggestion fut accueillie par une salve de contestations, principalement (pour ne pas dire exclusivement, mais bon, on ne sait jamais, le charme de ce cher Tobey avait peut-être fait virer certains garçons de bord) féminines.

« Ca va, ça va., » ronchonna Sirius. « C'était juste une idée en l'air. Par contre… »

Il adressa un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon à Fulton, leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Naaaan, » fit James, consterné, mais souriant. « Fulton et McGonagall ? Impossible. »

« Impossible n'est pas Maraudeur ! » s'exclama fièrement Sirius, alors que Remus roulait des yeux.

« C'est un défi à relever. » fit Poppy. « Mais un sacré défi. Bon, d'accord, Fulton n'est pas hideux, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un idéal de beauté. »

Lily jeta un regard au professeur en question, qui essayait de contenir l'excitation des élèves en hurlant à des intervalles réguliers de 48 secondes. La quarantaine, l'homme était néanmoins légèrement dégarni, et la couleur de ses cheveux virait doucement mais sûrement au gris. Les traits durs, accentués par des rides profonds et un air perpétuellement contrarié, lui donnait l'allure d'un vautour aigri. Lily sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine lorsqu'elle croisa son regard sombre et inquisiteur.

Fulton la détestait, et ce depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Malgré tous ses efforts, Lily était incapable de trouver la raison à l'animosité envers la jeune fille qui l'animait, et qui le poussait souvent à la partialité.

« Si ça tombe, il a un côté tout à fait bestial auquel McGonagall ne pourrait résister. » lâcha Sirius, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Remus asséna à Sirius un petit coup sur la tête.

« Bon, ce n'est as tout ça, chers amis, mais mon meilleur ami ici présent et moi-même avons quelques provisions à faire… N'est-ce pas, Jamesie ? »

« Mais certainement, cher Patmol. Nous allons de ce pas nous jeter corps et âmes dans ce lieu de perdition. Crois-tu qu'ils méritent qu'on leur fasse gracieusement profiter de nos trouvailles ? »

James passa en revue toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux, comme pour juger si, oui ou non, ils méritaient leur généreuse offrande, fronçant les sourcils de temps à autres, souriant malicieusement, faisant une moue dubitative… Quand vint le tour de Lily, qui attendait le garçon avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur, celle-ci le vit lui jeter un bref regard, puis détourner les yeux, et elle s'en sentit particulièrement irritée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit à son traitement, comme les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'encore une fois, il l'ignorait royalement ?

Les deux garçons disparurent rapidement, mais Lily conserva une mine contrariée, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard acéré de Remus.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Les « provisions » de nos deux Maraudeurs révélaient bien sûr de la nourriture (n'oublions pas que Sirius était un ventre à pattes) mais aussi de la boisson. Quelques dizaines de bouteilles de Whiskey Pur Feu, déguisées en bouteilles de soda pour l'occasion, se trouvaient à présent en leur possession, et, même sous la torture, je serais dans l'impossibilité de vous dire où donc ces deux vagabonds avaient été s'approvisionner.

_POV James_

Il était exactement 21h52, et la Grande Salle l'ambiance de la Grande Salle était survoltée. James Potter, parfaitement dans son élément, profitait de cette douce soirée en la compagnie de ses collègues de Gryffondor. Les jeunes gens, avachis sur leurs sacs de couchage rembourrés, s'étaient rassemblés en petits groupes, d'où s'échappaient des rires joyeux. L'extinction des feux avait été fixée à 22 heures, ce qui leur avait largement laissé le temps de s'amuser.

Leurs bouteilles de « soda » avaient eu leur petit succès. Même Remus et Lily, les irréductibles préfets, avaient fini par céder, et se retrouvaient à présent dans le même état que les autres, c'est-à-dire un peu des les vappes. Seul Sirius était surexcité et bondissait littéralement entre eux.

« _Siriuuuuuus_. » gémit Remus. « Tu me donnes le tournis, arrête ce va-et-vient ! »

Le jeune homme parut contrarié. « C'est pas ma faute si vous ne tenez pas l'alcool, bande de chiffes molles ! Vous êtes tous comateux, faut bien que je m'amuse tout seul ! »

Et, sur ce, il se mit à sauter d'un matelas à un autre, les mains jointes dans les dos, manifestant sa joie à chaque fois qu'il ne se retrouvait pas le nez par terre.

Remus s'enfuit la tête dans un coussin.

James examina les jeunes gens qui l'entouraient, pour évaluer leur état de conscience. Ted regardait dans le vague, empêchant de temps à autres une Kate plongée dans un profond sommeil sur son épaule de s'étaler la tête la première dans le paquet de chips ; Remus avait abandonné la bataille contre les bras de Morphée ; Peter ronflait allègrement derrière lui, Poppy souriait comme une idiote et tentait vaguement de tenir des propos cohérents avec Lily, Lily qui…

Lily qui le fixait d'une façon éhontée, son regard émeraude (et, à cet instant, vitreux) essayant de toute évidence le sonder.

James baissa les yeux, gêné. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce regard, et postposer ce genre de réflexion à un moment ultérieur (c'est-à-dire quand il n'aurait pas le cerveau embrumé et quand le risque de faire des associations d'idées stupides ou d'établir des conclusions foireuses était moindre) lui sembla une excellente idée.

Et puis, de toute façon, son meilleur ami semblait avoir trouvé un moyen de tous les divertir : une petite séance de danse.

Il venait de voler le bracelet de Remus – celui qui pouvait émettre de la musique, et se déhanchait à présent sur une musique hawaïenne, tandis que peu à peu, toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui.

Des cris commençaient à retentir dans l'immense pièce, et certaines filles eurent même l'audace de s'approcher pour admirer le spectacle de plus près.

Bientôt, la salle fut en effervescence.

James bondit sur Remus et Peter pour les réveiller.

« Gnéééééé ? » fit Remus avec un œil à moitié ouvert et l'autre carrément fermé.

« C'est Sirius ! Regarde ! WHOOOOUUUUUH ! » dit James en hurlant carrément la fin de sa phrase.

« Nom d'une gargouille. » lâcha Remus, la mâchoire tombante. « Même les filles de Serpentard s'y mettent ! »

James vit rapidement qu'en effet, Dannie Owen et sa bande s'étaient approchées du garçon. L'une d'elles se jeta même à ses pieds, ses mains remontant lascivement les jambes du brun, et ce sous l'œil courroucé d'Ellie Boot, celui hilare de James et celui de Remus, consterné mais plutôt amusé.

Mais Sirius ne put pas plus longtemps continuer son petit show : il était 21h59, et McGonagall faisait une entrée théâtrale dans la Grande Salle. James la vit blêmir, puis se mettre à hurler hystériquement des phrases absolument inintelligibles à Sirius.

« MRBLACKVOUSPERMETPAS…GNAHFROGDNNGGGRRRAUCUNERESPONSABILITE…DANSVOSLITSTOUTDESUITEJENEVEUXPLUSGRRRVOUSENTENDRE !...QUELLEHONTE !...MAISONGRYFFONDORAARGGGHHHGRRRR… ! »

Sirius revint rapidement vers eux, exténué mais radieux.

« Lily, j'ai tenu ma promesse ! J'ai effectué une petite danse hawaïenne devant une horde de fans serpentardesque ! » s'écria-t-il, carrément extatique.

(_NdA_ _: pour ceux qui se rappellent de leur petite discussion au manoir Potter…_ )

La rousse éclata de rire, et James s'empêcha de toutes ses forces de montrer sa contrariété, même si son abruti de meilleur ami lui fit un grand sourire idiot en voyant son air constipé.

« Pourquoi t'es pas venu me rejoindre, Jamesie ? » demanda Sirius, toujours aussi hilare. « Faire profiter à toutes ces charmantes demoiselles de ton corps de rêve… »

James s'empêcha à grand peine de ne pas regarder Lily.

« Je… J'en avais pas envie. » marmonna-t-il lamentablement.

« _Hein_ ? »

C'était Lily qui avait parlé. Elle avait l'air… étrange. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses joues rouges et son regard plus que vague. Elle fixait James comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Tu… » Elle faisait visiblement un effort pour tenir des propos cohérents. « Tu ne réponds pas… Un truc stupide du genre… « _Je voudrais pas faire de l'ombre à mon meilleur ami. _» ? »

James la contempla un moment, ahuri.

« Bah oui, quoi… » fit lentement la jeune fille, la bouche pâteuse. De toute évidence, elle tentait de rassembler ses idées. « Je sais pas, moi… Un truc du genre… comme tu dis d'habitude… JesuislemeilleurleplusfortjesuisJamesPotter ! »

Elle avait fini sa phrase avec de grands moulinets de bras, avant de piquer dangereusement du nez. Sirius la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'étale la tête la première.

« Heu… » répondit très intelligemment James.

« Tu es bourrée, Lily. » constata Sirius tout aussi intelligemment.

« Mûmpovrai. » protesta faiblement Lily en se redressant avec véhémence.

« Te sens pas obligé de répondre, Jamesie. » murmura Sirius à son ami.

Même si James avait eu l'intention de le faire, il n'aurait pas pu : McGonagall venait de terminer son monologue sur la discipline et leur ordonnait d'aller se coucher.

Et, même complètement pleine, Lily Evans obéissait à l'ordre d'un professeur.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Pssssssssst »

« Ghmph. »

« Psssssssssssst, Potteeeeeeeeeer ! »

James ouvrit péniblement un œil.

« Gnééé ? »

« Potter _whoooouuuuhooouuu_ ! » chantonnait la voix.

James se redressa sur ses coudes, un peu dans les vappes. Il lui fallut un certain temps d'adaptation avant d'être en mesure de se rappeler qu'il était dans la Grande Salle, enrubanné dans un sac de couchage hideux, à côté d'un Sirius et d'un Peter qui ronflaient à l'unisson et dans une parfaite harmonie, et de…

« _Lily_ !»

« _Chuuuut_ »

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu… »

La jeune fille s'était rapprochée de lui. Même à une distance respectable de cinquante centimètre au moins, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. James sentit subitement toutes ses forces le quitter, et il s'effondra sur le dos, pétrifié par la proximité de la rouquine.

« Chut, Potter ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » chuchota James, de plus en plus perplexe.

Un long silence suivit sa question. Inquiet, James s'apprêtait à parler à nouveau, mais la réponse vint alors qu'il prenait sa respiration :

« T'es malade ? »

« _Guh_ ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Potter, pour … pour le moment ? »

Et, à la lenteur de sa voix, James devina que Lily n'avait pas encore désoûlé.

« T'es pleine, Lily. Va te recoucher. »

« _Non_ ! » protesta vivement la jeune fille. Malgré l'obscurité, James pouvait distinguer sa mine boudeuse. « Non, il faut… que je sache ce qui ne va pas chez toi. »

« Mais je vais très bien. » répliqua abruptement le garçon en remontant son sac de couchage (hideux) sur son torse. (_Nda_ _: Bien moins hideux, celui-là… :-p_)

« … »

« … »

« … Tu t'es décidé à grandir, c'est ça ? »

James ouvrit la bouche, mais il s'écoula plusieurs secondes avant qu'une réponse franchisse ses lèvres.

« En quelque sorte… »

« Eh bien, » fit la jeune fille, semblant soudain agitée à ses côtés, « Sache, Potter, que c'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Hein ? »

« Ouais. Une très mauvaise idée. » répéta Lily en hochant lourdement la tête, l'air très sérieux et concerné.

« Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? » demanda James, dont le cœur s'était mis à battre anormalement vite.

« Parce que… Parce que le nouveau James, il est… Il est plus drôle du tout ! » souffla la jeune fille avec une mine contrariée.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » Et elle ajouta, après un silence : « Et je n'aime pas le nouveau James. »

Nouveau silence.

« Et, heu, te préfèrerais que je redevienne comme avant alors ? »

Aucune réponse. James se pencha sur le côté et observa la silhouette de la jeune fille non loin de lui. Elle s'était rendormie.

James se recoucha, fixant le plafond magique. Lily préférait l'ancien James ? Le _vrai_ James ?

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il venait d'avoir la preuve vivante que la rouquine l'appréciait comme il était, et que, malgré ses dires, elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il se montre plus mature.

« _Assagis-toi, Jamesie. Si elle ne veut pas changer d'attitude envers toi, c'est à toi de le faire_. »

Ainsi donc, le réfléchi, le posé, le sage _Mr Solution Remus Lupin_ n'avait qu'à moitié raison.

Ce soir là, James s'endormit avec un de ses fameux sourires niais aux lèvres et dormit comme un bébé.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Voilou** **! Ah, je suis très contente de ce chapitre, mes amis ! Par contre, le prochain n'est pas encore écrit (pas encore commencé, pour être plus précise… huhu) donc il va certainement mettre un peu plus de temps. Mais bon, nous sommes en vacances, et donc, le temps, j'en aurai, en toute logique ! D**

**Merci pour vos charmantes reviews (j'espère ne pas en avoir oublié une en passant…), grâce à vous j'ai dépassé le chiffre faramineux des 200 reviews //_entame une petite danse de la joie_/**

**Merci encore, à la prochaine !**

**PS : Tout à fait par hasard : y a-t-il, parmi vous, un ou une qui étudiera à l'ISTI (école de traduction/interprétariat à Bruxelles) l'année prochaine ? C'est ce que je compte faire, alors je me renseigne :)**


	18. Sur mon fidèle destrier

Comme d'hab, pour rappel des personnages, voir chapitre 13 (14 sur feufeunet)

**Chapitre 17 : Sur mon fidèle destrier…**

Kim observait Nawei et Remus, qui discutaient tranquillement quelques mètres plus loin. A cet instant, il était rare de ne pas voir la petite asiatique sourire de toutes ses dents, et Lily entendit Kim pousser un énorme soupir.

« Regarde-là… » se lamenta-t-elle, secouant vaguement la tête. « Cette fille est une véritable empotée. Elle se dit incapable de le draguer, alors qu'on la surprend à tout hasard en train de lui faire du gringue. »

« C'est involontaire. » dit Lily avec un sourire. « Pour elle, elle est juste en train de discuter avec lui, pas de le draguer. Regarde, elle ne rougit pas. Un véritable miracle la concernant, quand on y pense. »

Kim secoua à nouveau la tête, mais un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle s'y mette tout de même. Il lui a déjà fallu cinq ans pour qu'elle nous l'avoue – et encore, à demi-mot – et s'il lui faut cinq supplémentaires pour lui avouer à _lui_, on est dans le bourbier. »

Lily haussa les épaules. « Je pense que ça viendra avec le temps. A mon humble avis, il vaudrait mieux les laisser s'apprivoiser tous seuls. »

« Oui, mais rien ne m'empêche d'ajouter mon grain de sel pour leur donner un petit coup de pouce ! » lança-t-elle à Lily avec un clin d'œil, avant de courir retrouver Jonathan.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mais pria malgré tout pour que Kim ne fasse pas de bêtise. Elle pouvait être un peu… brutale, de temps à autres. Et Merlin savait à quel point Nawei détestait être brusquée. Lily se disait qu'il valait sûrement mieux titiller Monsieur Lupin, sur ce point, car il n'était pas du genre à se formaliser.

Prenant le chemin de la tour Gryffondor, la rousse se dirigea machinalement vers le panneau d'affichage. A sa grande surprise, un tas d'élève se massait autour de lui dans un brouhaha infernal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle à une Pouffsouffle de son année.

« Il va y avoir un bal pour Halloween ! » hurla carrément la fille, survoltée.

C'était donc ça. Le bal venait d'être annoncé… _Contes et Légendes_, tel était son thème cette année.

« Rien que pour voir la tête de McGonagall en ce moment, je suis content que l'on n'ait rien dit avant aujourd'hui. »

Lily se retourna et sourit. C'était Remus, ses yeux ambre fixant leur professeur de métamorphose (qui essayait tant bien que mal de gérer toute cette agitation) avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

« Moi aussi, » répondit Lily après un petit temps, « Mais il y a quand même un moment ou j'ai failli craquer. Les jumelles Weasley n'ont pas arrêté de se lamenter au début de l'année, comme quoi il n'y avait pas de bal cette année, que c'était une honte pour une si prestigieuse école, et _gna gna gna_… »

« Si tu leur avais dit, elles t'auraient probablement rebattu les oreilles avec ça pendant deux mois. » fit Remus avec lucidité.

« Si pas pendant toute l'année ! Tu penses bien qu'elles ne vont pas s'arrêter de caqueter après le 31 octobre. »

Elle lui fit un sourire, mais il ne le vit pas. Plongé dans ses pensées, le regard vague et lointain, il eut soudain une drôle de grimace. Qu'avait-elle dit de travers ?

… _après le 31 octobre_. Bien sûr. Elle s'en assurerait par la suite, mais Lily était quasiment certaine que la pleine lune tomberait ce soir-là, cette fois.

La rouquine aurait bien voulu lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant, mais elle s'en retint. Remus ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant. Mieux valait changer prudemment de sujet de conversation.

« Nana n'est plus avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle avec légèreté.

« Non. » répondit-il en la regardant enfin. « Elle est partie à la bibliothèque rapporter un livre. Et vu que Mme Pince ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur, j'ai préféré ne pas l'accompagner. »

Lily eut un petit rire. Il n'y avait pas que du bon dans le fait de faire partie des Maraudeurs…

« Dis-moi, Remus… Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit, la fois passée ? » demanda la rousse alors qu'ils prenaient tous deux le chemin de la tour Gryffondor.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un ton neutre.

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil. Son visage était détendu, sa démarche naturelle, et ses traits ne reflétaient qu'innocence et ingénuité. Seule la légère rougeur de ses joues trahissait son émotion. Ce type était un foutu bon acteur. Elle jugea bon de changer de tactique.

« Oh, rien, laisse tomber. Par contre, j'aurais un conseil à te demander. »

Il y eut un silence, puis, « Je t'écoute... » fit-il finalement.

« Hé bien, c'est assez simple. J'ai deux amis qui… comment dirais-je ? Qui n'arrivent pas à se déclarer leur flamme, alors que leur amour l'un pour l'autre crève les yeux. Les miens, en particulier, et je dois te dire que je ne sais pas très bien quoi faire pour les aider. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseillerais ? »

Elle regarda Remus en se composant l'air le plus innocent possible, mais elle était loin d'arriver à la cheville de Mr Self Control.

« Je ne sais pas. » fit Remus, ses traits ne trahissant aucune émotion particulière. « Le mieux serait que l'un d'eux fasse le premier pas. »

« Oh, mais tu ne les connais pas ! Ils sont aussi timides l'un que l'autre ! Parfois, j'ai vraiment envie de leur mettre un bon coup de pied au derrière, tu sais… »

Remus eut un demi-sourire, et Lily s'en félicita.

« Donne leur une soirée bien arrosée et je suis sûr que les choses vont s'arranger d'elles-mêmes. » finit-il par dire avec un clin d'œil.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Par Merlin, je croirais entendre Black ! »

Une lueur d'amusement s'alluma dans le regard de Remus, puis il sembla réfléchir.

« C'est vrai que Sirius a beaucoup d'influence sur moi. » fit-il finalement, alors qu'ils arrivaient au troisième étage. « Un peu trop, peut-être. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Mmhh. » fit pensivement Lily. « Du moment que tu ne te mets pas à sortir avec des filles à la chaîne, ça me va. »

Le visage de Remus s'était tout à coup fermé.

« Oui… Il en fait un peu trop pour le moment. Mais je sais qu'il va finir par se rendre compte des conneries qu'il fait. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça avec une telle conviction ? » demanda Lily, curieuse.

Remus haussa les épaules. « Je connais Sirius. Et je lui fais confiance. C'est comme ça qu'il marche… par expérience. Il ne le refera pas deux fois, s'il a compris la leçon. »

Lily hocha la tête, un peu rassurée par les paroles de Remus. Elle savait que Sirius finirait par laisser tomber ce mode de vie à la Don Juan, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Remus lui procurait un certain soulagement. Le jeune homme se trompait rarement. Et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sirius.

« Et à part ça, comment ça va avec Adrian ? » demanda Remus sur le ton de la conversation.

« Oh… bien. Il est vraiment charmant… Il est toujours… »

Lily s'arrêta net. Adrian. Le rendez-vous.

Elle jura entre ses dents. « Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

« Dix-neuf heures trente-quatre, pourquoi ? » fit Remus avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Il m'a donné rendez-vous à 19h30 dans le Hall ! Je… J'y vais ! A plus tard ! » cria-t-elle avec un bref signe de main en dévalant les escaliers.

Elle faillit renverser plusieurs élèves au passage, mais elle s'en fichait. Après la scène que lui avait faite son petit ami quelques jours plus tôt, elle préférait éviter au maximum les tensions.

Elle arriva exactement 31 secondes plus tard au bas des escaliers de marbre, à bout de souffle et plus rouge que jamais. Adrian l'attendait, du côté de la Grande Salle.

« Tu as couru ? » demanda-t-il en avisant sa dégaine.

« Heu… Un peu… » avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Adrian roula des yeux. « Toi et la ponctualité, ça fait deux ! » s'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'offusquer, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Son manque de ponctualité lui sembla tout à coup une excuse plus acceptable que « _J'ai malencontreusement oublié notre rendez-vous…_ »

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena vers la grande porte de chaîne.

« On sort ? » demanda-t-elle inutilement.

« Oui. J'ai une surprise pour toi… »

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais dut se contenter d'un sourire énigmatique pour toute réponse. Gardant le silence, Lily se laissa guider à travers le parc, sa main fermement emprisonnée dans celle d'Adrian, plus grande, plus chaude et plus ferme. L'air frais de ce soir d'octobre la fit frissonner involontairement, et elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules pour protéger son cou du vent sec et doucement glacé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle murmurait un faible « Merci » à Adrian, qui venait de passer son sweet autour de ses épaules.

« Ou est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » se risqua-t-elle à demander, alors qu'elle voyait les contours noirs de la forêt interdite se rapprocher dangereusement.

« Sshhht, pas de question. » répondit le jeune homme d'un ton sans équivoque.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt près d'un fourré, qu'ils traversèrent rapidement. Le soleil déclinant, occasionnellement caché par un nuage grisâtre, ne permettait plus à Lily de bien voir où elle mettait les pieds. Elle serra un peu plus fort la main d'Adrian.

« Ici. » fit-il au bout d'un moment.

Lily regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit pas grand-chose. Puis, comme par enchantement, Adrian écarta un lourd et épais rideau de branches, à quelques centimètres d'eux, et la lumière du couché de soleil les éblouit tous les deux.

Lily regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée.

Ils étaient arrivés de l'autre côté du lac, celui qui bordait la forêt interdite. Un majestueux saule pleureur surplombait l'endroit, laissant lascivement quelques branches effleurer l'eau du lac. La lumière du soleil couchant était filtrée par un rideau de branches, beaucoup plus clairsemé cependant, ce qui donnait un contraste plutôt époustouflant.

« C'est beau. » fit Lily, le regard rivé sur les eaux du lac, caressées par les derniers rayons du soleil.

« Je savais que ça te plairait. » répondit doucement Adrian. « Je voulais absolument t'emmener ici. »

Lily eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir son visage qu'il était déjà enfui dans son cou. Le garçon la serra si fort que la rousse sentit subitement le souffle lui manquer.

« A…Adrian. » hoqueta-t-elle.

Il desserra aussitôt son étreinte, mais garda son nez niché dans le cou de la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il.

« C'est pas grave. » souffla Lily en se caressant sa joue.

Il s'écarta doucement d'elle et plongea ses yeux bleu électrique dans les siens. Un regard bien trop long, bien trop profond. Un regard qui attendait mille promesses. Un regard que Lily ne put supporter plus longtemps, et qu'elle fuit en se plaquant sur son torse.

« J'attendrai, Lily. » murmura-t-il à son oreille en caressant doucement ses cheveux. « J'attendrai le moment ou tu seras rien qu'à moi, toute entière. »

Il ne vit pas l'éclair de peur qui traversa les yeux émeraude à cet instant.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lily montait les escaliers au pas de course. Il aurait été plus prudent de marcher, pour ne pas risquer de tomber, ainsi que pour éviter au maximum d'alerter les sens de Miss Teigne, mais à cet instant Lily avait froid, et elle se sentait un peu secouée. Elle avait besoin de sentir la chaleur réconfortante de sa salle commune. Besoin de retrouver des visages connus, et des regards qui ne demandaient rien.

L'agitation qui régnait à l'intérieur de la tour Gryffondor lui décrocha presque la mâchoire. Elle se demanda rapidement ce que ses collègues pouvaient bien fêter, mais ne vit rien. A moins que les jumelles Weasley aient déclenché l'hystérie générale suite à l'annonce du bal…

L'alcool semblait couler à flots, ainsi que les rires et les accolades. Effarée, Lily déambula un moment dans la salle commune, cherchant une explication à tout ce cirque.

« Lily ? »

Elle se retourna et sentit ses jambes flageoler de soulagement. Remus. L'homme de la situation. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant précis.

« Remus, s'il-te-plait, par la barbe de Merlin, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ici ! »

« Heu… » Il jeta un vague regard coupable à sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre, déjà bien entamée. « Disons que c'est un peu la fête, ce soir… »

« Et on fête quoi ? » demanda Lily, hébétée.

Remus sembla mal à l'aise. « Heu, hé bien… »

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle sentait sa patience décliner.

« Le nouveau balai de James. » lâcha-t-il rapidement.

« QUOI ? »

« Je sais que c'est un petit peu bête, mais… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Inutile, la tornade rousse fonçait déjà vers son pauvre ami à lunettes.

« JAMES POTTER ! » hurla Lily à plein poumons, la colère semblant bouillonner dans ses veines.

« Oui, Lily jolie ? »

Lily ne se formalisa pas du surnom. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Et ce chat-là allait finir la queue entre les jambes, foi de Lily Evans !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade ! » continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Quelle mascarade ? » fit James, un sourcil élégamment levé, et un verre de Whisky Pur Feu en main.

« Quelle mascarade ? _Fêter son nouveau balai_ ! Mais enfin, crétin congénital, je n'ai jamais entendu une excuse pour faire la fête aussi pitoyable de toute ma courte vie ! »

« Voyons, Lily, on s'amuse comme on peut. » fit nonchalamment James en fixant la rousse, ignorant les regards et les rires du petit attroupement qui s'était formé autour d'eux. « Et puis, j'ai eu l'autorisation de la Préfète-en-Chef. »

« Qu… Comment ? »

« Oui, regarde. » Il sortit un papier de sa poche, portant la signature de Leanne Grey.

« Tu… Tu l'as soudoyée, c'est pas possible autrement. » fit Lily, à court d'arguments.

James éclata de rire, ce qui énerva encore plus la rousse. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Sirius arriva à ce moment et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'entraînant dans une valse improvisée.

« Black ! » fit sèchement Lily en essayant de se dégager. « Je parlais à Potter, et je n'ai pas fini ! Si tu veux bien avoir l'obligeance de me laisser aller régler mes comptes avec cet abruti… »

« Désolé Lily, mais en ce moment, je ne l'ai pas, l'obligeance. » Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse. « Solidarité fraternelle oblige. »

Lily soupira d'énervement.

« Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Fêter un balai… »

« L'excuse est ridicule, je te l'accorde, Lily, mais ça part d'une bonne intention, je t'assure. »

La rousse lui jeta un regard prudent, alors qu'il continuait à la faire valser entre ses bras.

« Et laquelle ? »

« Tu connais Amy McCartney ? »

« De vue, seulement. » répondit Lily d'un ton circonspect en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds. « C'est l'une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor, non ? »

Sirius hocha la tête. « Elle vient de perdre son frère aîné, assassiné par les Mangemorts. Elle allait vraiment mal, tantôt à l'entraînement, alors James a décidé d'organiser une petite fête pour lui remonter le moral. Et puis… Je pense qu'on devrait saisir n'importe quelle occasion de s'amuser, de ces temps-ci. Les gens en ont besoin. »

Il s'arrêta de danser et regarda Lily dans les yeux. La jeune fille se sentit tout à coup extrêmement bête.

« Je… Je suis désolée. » fit-elle lamentablement. « Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça… Je me suis vraiment rendue ridicule. » finit-elle d'un ton piteux.

Le garçon roula des yeux.

« C'est la première fois que tu t'énervais comme ça sur James depuis le début de l'année. » fit-t-il remarquer. « Après presque deux mois d'abstinence, t'avais bien le droit de te lâcher un peu… Et crois-moi, c'était un régal pour les yeux ! » termina-t-il avec un grand sourire idiot.

Elle lui asséna un petit coup sur l'épaule, et Sirius se moqua gentiment d'elle et de sa force légendaire avant d'aller rejoindre Remus, qui les observait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres depuis le début de la scène.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Finalement, la soirée se passait plutôt bien. Mis à part quelques petits sourires extrêmement irritants de Potter, Lily arrivait à faire abstraction de ses contrariétés et profitait du moment. Elle avait accepté une Bièraubeurre de Kim, mais préférait s'en tenir à ça. Le lendemain de la fameuse « blague fumeuse » des Maraudeurs, elle avait hérité d'un sacré mal de crâne et préférait ne pas réitérer l'expérience tout de suite.

Kate était avec Ted et sa bande de copain, à quelques mètres d'eux. Poppy riait aux éclats avec Sirius et James. Elle avait les joues rouges et Lily la soupçonnait d'avoir un peu exagéré sur le Whisky Pur Feu. Elle ne cessait de donner des petites tapes aux deux garçons, qui visiblement la charriaient.

« Nanaaa ! » gémit Kim pour la troisième fois de la soirée. « Va l'inviter à danser ! »

« Hors de question ! » sifflait la jeune asiatique en campant fermement ses fesses sur sa chaise. « Remus n'est pas du genre à danser, alors premièrement, je vais le gêner, et deuxièmement, je vais me rendre ridicule. C'est une TRES mauvaise idée. »

Kim laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération et lança un regard insistant à Lily.

« Toi, tu le connais mieux que nous, Lily. Tu pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose… »

« _Non_ ! » s'étrangla à moitié Nawei.

« Okay ! » fit Lily au bout d'un moment, exaspérée. « J'ai compris ! Nana, tu danses avec Kim, moi je vais chercher Remus, et on se retrouve sur la piste. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de _mais_ qui tienne, ma grande ! » dit fermement Kim en obligeant la petite à se lever de sa chaise.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lily jeta un regard autour d'elle. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la salle commune.

Kim était allée se coucher, ainsi que Jonathan et la bande de garçons de septième année. Kate et Ted étaient étroitement enlacés devant le feu de cheminée. Remus et Nawei dansaient toujours ensemble, à la fois plongés dans une discussion animée. Sirius semblait s'être mis en tête de vider les bouteilles restantes, et amusait la galerie, comme d'habitude. Peter ronflait dans un fauteuil pourpre et Poppy, en face de lui, semblait plongée dans ses pensées, son regard légèrement vitreux dirigé vers Sirius.

Lily traversa discrètement la salle commune. Elle avait fait promettre aux Maraudeurs de nettoyer la pièce ce soir, afin qu'elle soit opérationnelle pour le lendemain. Exténuée, elle s'apprêtait à poser son pied sur la marche de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs, lorsqu'elle vit James discuter avec Amy McCartney dans un coin reculé de la pièce, et anticipa un sourire satisfait de la part du brun. Mais il était trop plongé dans la discussion et ne la vit pas monter.

Repoussant de toutes ses forces l'étrange sentiment de déception qui s'était emparé d'elle, elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre et se plongea dans son lit.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lily fut réveillée par des cris. Se redressant sur ses coudes, elle se frotta les yeux et tendit l'oreille. De nouveau, de drôles de bruits se faisaient entendre. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine et elle sentit son sang se glacer. Une attaque ?

Elle écarta d'une main les lourds rideaux de son lit à baldaquins et se mit prestement sur ses pieds. Il était deux heures et demie passé. Ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler un peignoir, elle sauta néanmoins dans ses pantoufles, attrapa sa baguette au vol et sortit du dortoir à pas de loup.

Les cris – ou plutôt, les rires - venaient définitivement de la salle commune. Avec un soupir à la fois soulagé et irrité, elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre avec la ferme intention de réprimander les retardataires – la fête était finie, ils n'avaient plus le droit hurler à tout va à une hausse aussi avancée de la nuit.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle une fois au bas des escaliers. Il faisait étrangement sombre dans la salle commune, et ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à distinguer grand-chose.

Il y eut soudain des chuchotements, des bruits de pas, des jurons et des bruits mats d'objets tombant sur le sol. Le cœur battant, Lily se félicita d'avoir emporté sa baguette.

« Lumos. » murmura-t-elle.

La salle commune était vide – et, soit dit en passant, dans un désordre innommable – mis à part…

« _Potter_ ! »

Le jeune homme se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballant. Il avait l'air complètement à l'Ouest, et lorsqu'il la vit, un grand sourire idiot étira ses lèvres.

« Lilyyyyyyyyy ! » hurla-t-il.

« Chut ! Potter ! Tu vas réveiller toute la tour avec tes conneries ! »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Potter ? Ou sont les autres ? Pourquoi la salle commune n'est toujours pas rangée ? »

« Oooouuuh là, trop de questions en même temps… » gémit le jeune homme en se massant brièvement le crâne, une drôle de grimace déformant ses traits. « Et puis, » ajouta-t-il en changeant tout à fait d'expression, « Moi, ce n'est pas Potter mais _James_. »

Lily soupira. « Tu es encore saoul, _James_. » fit-elle remarquer en insistant lourdement sur son prénom. « C'est incroyable comment vous, les Maraudeurs, vous êtes capables du meilleur comme du pire. Franchement, organiser une petite soirée pour remonter le moral d'une pauvre fille, c'est bien, mais sous le prétexte de fêter son nouveau balai... C'était complètement idiot. »

« Mais j'ai _vraiment_ un nouveau balai, Lily ! » s'exclama le garçon en bombant le torse avec fierté.

« Je n'ai jamais dit… » commença la rousse. « … le contraire. » termina-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme se précipiter sur son nouveau balai en question.

« Un Tornado 3000 ! » s'exclama-t-il, un sourire extatique aux lèvres. « Regarde, je vais te montrer ce que je peux faire dessus ! »

« Pot… James, nous sommes dans la salle commune, il est deux heures et demie passé, tu as quelques verres dans le nez et, par Merlin, tu ne peux pas utiliser un balai à l'intérieur de l'école ! »

« Lily, Lily, Lily… » fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. « Laissez-moi, gente Dame, vous montrer ce qu'un gentleman de ma classe sait faire sur un balai volant ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais crut bon de ne pas répondre. De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé. James était bien trop têtu. Et, il fallait l'avouer, une partie d'elle-même adorerait voir James faire le pitre.

Le garçon s'éleva dans les airs et opéra un petit tour sur lui-même. Il exécuta un drôle de looping – le plus beau looping qu'un adolescent pouvait faire avec une telle quantité d'alcool dans le sang, à l'avis de Lily – et, avec des petits cris de joie, s'évertua à battre des records de vitesse en volant d'un coin à l'autre de la salle commune à toute vitesse.

« James, ne crie pas si fort ! » implora-t-elle alors qu'il exécutait une autre figure pour le moins bancale.

Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle voulait rire ou l'engueuler.

Il redescendit plus ou moins lentement, se plaça juste au dessus de la jeune fille et s'accrocha à son balai en cochon-pendu.

« Voudriez-vous venir faire un tour sur mon fidèle destrier, très chère ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

Lily eut un rire un peu crispé. La proximité de leur visage – mais si, foncièrement, celui de James était à l'envers – la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Heu, je… non, non merci, c'est très gentil à vous, très cher, mais je ne serais pas rassurée de monter sur un fidèle destrier aussi… bancal. » fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Bancal ! As-tu entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire, Gaspard ? » Lily haussa les sourcils, mais de toute évidence, c'était bien à son balai que James s'adressait de la sorte. « Viens, nous allons lui montrer de quoi nous somme capables ! Huuuuue ! »

Et, sur ce, il monta en piqué vers le plafond avec un cri de joie.

« James, attent… »

BOUM

Trop tard. Le pauvre garçon venait de se fracasser le crâne contre le plafond de la salle commune. Sentant son sang se glacer, Lily le vit, inconscient, se rapprocher dangereusement du sol.

Elle voulu sortir sa baguette mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

Tout se passa très vite. Elle ne comprit pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais la seconde d'après, James retombait mollement sur le sol, et elle se précipitait sur lui.

« Par Merlin ! James ! Réveille-toi ! »

Elle le secoua frénétiquement, poussée par l'adrénaline, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre péniblement un œil.

« James ! Dis quelque chose ! »

« Oh… Lily… »

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« … Tête… » fit-il avec une grimace douloureuse.

Lily fondit littéralement sur le haut de sa tête, cherchant dans sa masse de cheveux noirs indisciplinés une quelconque blessure. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle sentit une bosse sous ses doigts. Ce n'était donc pas si grave que ça.

« Espèce de crétin ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » hoqueta-t-elle en essayant de lisser ses cheveux, geste tout à fait inconscient et automatique.

Pour toute réponse, il lui adressa un sourire idiot, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Il murmura quelque chose, mais trop bas pour que Lily puisse l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur son visage.

« Tu… Tu es belle… » entendit-elle le garçon murmurer.

Lily se redressa, le regard brillant. Ces trois petits mots lui faisaient bien plus d'effet qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

« Viens. » dit-elle doucement. « Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Je crois que c'est plus sage. »

Elle l'aida à se lever, et, bras-dessus bras-dessous pour lui éviter une chute, ils sortirent de la salle commune.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Non loin de là, cachés derrière un grand fauteuil pourpre, deux garçons riaient silencieusement. (ou, du moins, le plus silencieusement qu'ils le pouvaient)

« C'était peut-être lâche, mais finalement on a bien fait d'abandonner notre Jamesie à la colère de Lily Evans. » fit Sirius en s'adossant au dossier, un sourire on ne peut plus siriusien aux lèvres.

« Mmmh. » fit pensivement Remus, souriant lui aussi. « Voyons le côté positif des choses : c'est bien pour notre ami à lunettes, tout ça, mais la vérité est là : étant donné que Peter roupille et que nous ne sommes pas des ingrats, nous voilà plus que deux pour ranger tout ce désordre... »

Tout sourire abandonne le visage de Sirius, qui gronda à la manière d'un chien.

« Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour ses amis, hein… » marmonna-t-il en se levant péniblement.

Remus eut un petit rire et roula des yeux.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire : comment ça, Lily ne se souvient pas de ce qu'elle a dit à James quand elle était pionne ? J'avais pensé insérer cette prise de conscience dans ce chapitre, et puis pour finir je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ca a seulement permis d'ouvrir les yeux de James parce qu'il en avait cruellement besoin (les garçons sont niais, c'est vrai, ils sont incapables de reconnaître le langage corporel féminin !)._

_Voilà donc comment se termine le chapitre 17… Je vais vous dire un truc qui va sûrement vous faire très plaisir : **j'ai déjà écrit les chapitres 18, 19 et 20** ! D Héééééé oui, vacances, quelle douce sonorité à mes oreilles… _

_J'essaierai donc de poster un chapitre par semaine environ, si j'arrive à tenir le rythme. En fait, j'ai le résumé de chaque chapitre noté soigneusement dans un petit carnet, mais vers la fin ça devient beaucoup plus nébuleux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Si mes calculs sont exacts, cette fic devrait donc s'arrêter à **26 chapitres, plus l'épilogue**. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions…_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous, et je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! En particulier à **Angel Mc Laoreen**, qui a eu le courage et la gentillesse de mettre une review à chaque chapitre et qui est restée debout jusqu'à 4h du mat pour lire ma fic… **MERCI** !_


	19. Ma petite brute arrogante

**Chapitre 18 : Ma petite brute arrogante**

L'air froid de ce matin d'octobre cinglait le visage de Lily. Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. En quelques jours, le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi. Mais, après sa très courte nuit, elle s'était senti le besoin de se remettre les idées en place, et faire un tour dans le parc lui avait paru le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

Poppy l'avait accompagnée. Assise à côté d'elle sur le banc, elle avait le nez et les joues rougies. Ses cheveux, parsemés de mèches rouges, était agités par le vent glacial. Ses mains étaient gantées et crispées sur le bord du banc.

« La gueule de bois ? » demanda Lily alors que la jeune fille à côté d'elle soupirait.

Cette dernière secoua la tête. « Non, ça va plus ou moins. Enfin, comme ça pourrait aller, le lendemain d'une fête pareille… On raconte que tu as dû emmener James à l'infirmerie, c'est vrai ? »

« Oui, » répondit Lily en roulant des yeux. « Ce crétin s'est cogné la tête contre le plafond en voulant faire le pitre sur son balai, et ce dans la salle commune. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie en le voyant tomber. »

« J'imagine… Enfin, je suppose qu'après votre petite scène, tu as considéré ça comme une vengeance personnelle, non ? »

Lily se tourna vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Idiote ! » lâcha-t-elle doucement en voyant que la jeune fille se moquait d'elle.

Poppy eut un petit rire.

« Cette fête a sûrement été utile. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Lily, perplexe.

« Hé bien, regarde Kate et Ted. Ils sont enfin ensemble. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour… »

« C'est vrai. » fit Lily avec un sourire.

« Par contre, c'est un coup dur pour Sirius. » murmura Poppy. « Il est assez maussade depuis ce matin, je n'ose plus trop l'approcher. Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il avait envie de me voir, il a de nouveau changé de petite copine. »

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix alerta Lily.

« Tu l'aimes bien, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Poppy haussa les épaules, le regard résolument fixé sur l'herbe à ses pieds. « Oui, je l'aime bien. Mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. J'essaie de ne pas tomber amoureuse. C'est dangereux, de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon dans son genre… Et Merlin sait à quel point c'est difficile de résister à son charme. »

Lily resta silencieuse un instant.

« Tu sais… Enfin, loin de moi l'idée de te donner de faux espoirs, mais Remus est persuadé qu'il va s'assagir. Il faudra peut-être que tu attendes un peu avant de pouvoir te lancer. Être sûre qu'il ne t'utilisera pas, comme il le fait avec toutes ces cruches. Je suis sûre que ça pourrait marcher. Sirius a un bon fond, il faut juste qu'il grandisse un peu… »

Lily s'interrompit. Grandir un peu ? N'était-ce pas ce que James essayait de faire ? Si, bien sûr que si. Mais Lily savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il grandisse – pas de cette façon là.

Et pourtant, hier… Il avait de nouveau agi comme un véritable gamin capricieux. Il s'était moqué d'elle. Comme avant. Et finalement, son idée de fête partait d'une très bonne intention. Une action qui dénotait de sa maturité.

_Tu es belle…_

Lily frissonna, et ce n'était assurément pas à cause du froid. Pourquoi cette phrase ne cessait de la hanter depuis son réveil ?

… Parce que James ne lui avait jamais dite. Pas de cette façon, en tout cas.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lily prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Nawei, qui, depuis hier, rayonnait littéralement.

« Un peu de jus de citrouille, Lils ? » demanda joyeusement la jeune asiatique.

« Oui, merci. » répondit la rousse. « Dis donc, toi, on t'a jetée un sort de _Sourire Perpétuel_ ou quoi ? »

La jeune fille rougit, mais ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Heu, non. Je suis juste heureuse. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Lily haussa un sourcil. « Et ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec la soirée d'hier, évidemment. » dit-elle.

« Bien sûr que non. » fit Nawei en se servant copieusement.

Lily roula des yeux. Cette fille était incorrigible.

Kim arriva quelques minutes plus tard, probablement avec la même tête que celle qu'elle avait au saut du lit.

« Bien dormi, Kimmy ? » lui demanda gaiement Nana.

La jeune fille, ses cheveux bruns en pagaille, jeta un regard torve à l'asiatique avant de s'asseoir.

« De un, merci de t'inquiéter, Nana, j'ai très bien dormi. De deux, ne m'appelle pas Kimmy. Et de trois, enlève ce sourire idiot de ton visage. »

« Mais quelle humeur exécrable le matin ! Tu es sûre que tu as bien dormi ? »

Lily étouffa un rire dans sa manche et Kim lui jeta un regard noir.

« La prochaine fois, Nawei, rappelle moi de ne plus _jamais_ t'arranger de coups avec Lupin. Je ne supporterai pas longtemps ton horripilante bonne humeur le matin. » claqua Kim en se beurrant un toast.

Nawei rosit, mais se passa de tout autre commentaire, un sourire toujours extatique aux lèvres.

Des battements d'aile se firent entendre : le courrier arrivait. Nawei déballa tranquillement son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, puis se figea. La grande salle se fit tout à coup plus silencieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda prudemment Kim en se penchant pour lire les gros titres.

« Une nouvelle attaque. » expliqua Nawei. « Le Ministre de la Coopération Magique, Evander Graham, s'est fait assassiner par les Mangemorts, ainsi que sa femme. »

Un silence accueillit la nouvelle. Nawei continuait de parcourir l'article des yeux, les sourcils froncés.

« Et le pire, » poursuivit-elle, « C'est que leurs deux enfants demeurent introuvables. »

« Et merde ! » lâcha Kim.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

C'est dans une ambiance assez sinistre qu'elles passèrent la matinée. Etant un samedi, elles auraient pu réviser un peu, finir leurs travaux de dernière minute ou bien paresser dans les fauteuils pourpres. Mais il était clair qu'aucun des étudiants n'avaient la tête à ça. L'air était lourd, dans la salle commune, et Lily pensa que c'était bien l'occasion de prendre l'air… Et peut-être de faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie.

Mais sur le chemin, elle croisa Remus, qui, la mine grave, rentrait à la tour Gryffondor.

« Remus, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle précautionneusement.

Le garçon s'arrêta, l'air ailleurs, puis sembla soudain revenir à la réalité.

« Oh, heu, oui, moi ça va… »

Mais, de toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le garçon avait un air décomposé que Lily lui avait rarement vu. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna-t-elle doucement.

Remus poussa un soupir et parut gêné. « C'est Sirius. » dit-il enfin. « Il m'inquiète un peu. Il est tombé nez à nez avec Kate et Ted en train de s'embrasser en descendant ce matin, et je crois que ça lui a fait un choc. Tu sais, il sort avec une Gryffondor de l'année de Kate depuis ce matin. Maddy, ou quelque chose du genre. »

Lily hocha la tête.

« Hé bien, je viens de tomber sur lui dans une salle de classe vide, en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche une fille de Pouffsouffle. »

« Il a déjà largué Maddy ? » s'étonna Lily, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Hé bien, non, justement. Enfin, pas à ma connaissance. » Ses traits s'étaient durcis. « Il n'a jamais fait ça, avant. Tromper une fille, je veux dire. Sirius, c'est quelqu'un de droit. Il enchaîne les petites amies, mais elles savent à quoi s'attendre. Il a des principes. Jamais il n'a trompé leur confiance comme ça. »

« Il disjoncte vraiment, cette fois… » murmura Lily.

Remus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Je crois que je devrais lui parler. » fit-il d'une voix lasse. « Mais, pour ça, il faut que je saute sur le moment où il sera seul – et Sirius est rarement seul, de ces temps-ci. Je pense que je vais l'attendre à la salle commune. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Heu… Je vais faire un tour à l'infirmerie. » marmonna Lily en maudissant le rouge qui lui montait aux joues à cet instant.

Remus eut un sourire malicieux. « Je vois. On se préoccupe de son patient, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est la moindre des choses ! » se défendit Lily. « Après tout, c'est un peu de ma faute s'il est dans cet état… Il ne se serait pas cogné s'il n'avait pas voulu faire le malin pour m'impressionner. » s'expliqua-t-elle.

« Mmmmhhh… » fit Remus avec une moue dubitative. « Tu te sens responsable des démonstrations de testostérone de James, maintenant ? Voyez-vous donc… »

« Allez donc parler à cet imbécile de Black, Monsieur le Préfet ! » rétorqua Lily en souriant néanmoins, avant de reprendre la route de l'infirmerie.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lily poussa doucement la porte de l'infirmerie et plissa les yeux, éblouie par la blancheur presque surnaturelle de l'endroit.

« Miss Evans ? »

La jeune fille adressa un sourire à Mme Pomfresh.

« Vous venez voir Mr Potter, je suppose ? » demanda la femme avec un air pincé.

« Oui. Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien. Vous savez, ce n'est finalement qu'une méchante bosse. Curieux que ce ne soit pas plus grave. Vous avez bien dit qu'il est tombé de plusieurs mètres de haut ? »

Lily hocha la tête et l'infirmière haussa les épaules, le regard sévère.

« Il a eu de la chance, comme d'habitude. Ils en ont toujours, ces pitres, du moins avant de se briser le cou. Je désapprouve totalement ce genre de comportements, et j'espère qu'étant préfète, vous saurez le sanctionner, Miss Evans. »

« Bien sûr, Madame. » assura Lily. Elle avait bien l'intention de donner une leçon à cet abruti à lunettes. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, à cause de lui, et elle se promit de l'engueuler à tel point qu'il ne lui viendrait plus jamais à l'idée d'utiliser son balai en dehors du stade de Quidditch.

Mais quand elle vit le sourire béat que James lui lança lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'elle, elle oublia d'un coup toutes ses idées de vengeance. Un grand bandeau blanc lui entourait le haut du crâne, faisant remonter ses cheveux en une touffe noire et hirsute, ce qui arracha un sourire à la rousse.

« Bonjour ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.

« Bonjour… » répondit-elle prudemment en se plaçant à côté de lui.

« Quel bon vent t'amène ? Tu es certainement la dernière que je m'attendais à voir aujourd'hui ! »

« Enfin, Potter, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, tu te doutes bien que je passerais te voir. »

Une soudaine gène s'empara des traits du jeune homme. « Heu, beh, justement… J'ai houspillé Pomfresh toute la matinée, mais cette vieille bique refuse net de me dire pourquoi je suis ici. Elle dit que ça « _m'apprendra à éviter de faire des bêtises, à l'avenir_. » » singea-t-il. « Enfin, puisque tu es ici, je suppose que je dois te dire merci. »

« Tu ne te souviens donc de rien ? » demanda Lily, hébétée.

« Heu… Pas grand-chose, en fait. Je me souviens de toi… Et d'un fichu mal de crâne. » fit-il, la mine songeuse.

Lily éclata de rire, et James sembla soudain paniqué.

« Tu… Tu ne m'as pas frappé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » répondit Lily, encore secouée de rire. « Mais vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais, on ne m'aurait pas blâmée de l'avoir fait, crois-moi… Pourquoi ? »

James fit la grimace. « J'aurais eu beaucoup moins de mal à pardonner une fille de m'avoir cogné dessus que de me pardonner moi-même pour l'avoir remerciée. » expliqua-t-il d'un air piteux.

Lily éclata à nouveau de rire, ce qui sembla inquiéter James au plus haut point. En voyant sa mine un peu perdue, Lily se racla la gorge et laissa traîner son regard autour d'elle. Un exemplaire de la Gazette traînait sur la table de nuit.

« Tu as lu la nouvelle ? » demanda-t-il, la mine grave.

Elle hocha la tête. « Ca a un peu refroidi l'ambiance, ce matin, pour tout te dire. »

James grimaça. « Et j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que commencer. Mes parents m'envoient de temps en temps des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passe au Ministère, et ce n'est pas joyeux joyeux. Ils sont débordés, vraiment, ils ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Je crois qu'ils ont de plus en plus de mal à contenir la panique qui s'empare de la population. »

Lily ne dit rien, ses yeux fixés sur le journal sans le voir.

« Pour le moment, » continua James, « Il n'y a que quelques confrontations – parce que les Aurors n'ont pas encore pris leurs marques par rapport aux Mangemorts – mais je pense que la guerre est imminente. »

Il dut remarquer qu'elle avait l'air passablement horrifié, car il s'empressa de la rassurer. « Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, Lily. De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire tant qu'on est à Poudlard. »

« Justement, c'est cette impuissance qui me mine. » avoua la jeune fille. « Je… J'essaie de faire des recherches sur ce qui est arrivé à la grand-mère de Kim, tu sais, mais pour le moment, ça donne pas énormément, et… Je ne sais pas si ça sert à grand-chose, en fait. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu Lily Evans abandonner. »

Lily secoua la tête. « Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je suis juste un peu… découragée. »

James la regarda longuement, mais elle évitait son regard. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une très bonne idée de lui dire tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la face, et surtout pas devant lui.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus obstiné que toi, Lily. J'ai plutôt confiance de ce côté-là. »

Lily leva enfin les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un pâle sourire.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle avant de tourner lentement les talons.

Mais elle fit volte-face après quelques pas.

« Au fait… Désolée pour hier. La crise, je veux dire. » précisa-t-elle en voyant son air perplexe. « Je me suis un peu emportée, et sans aucune raison valable. Enfin, oui, bon, avoue que fêter son nouveau balai, c'est l'excuse la plus bidon que j'ai jamais entendue, mais ça partait d'une bonne intention. »

James eut un sourire et haussa légèrement les épaules. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » dit-il.

« Et puis, » continua Lily avec une mine pensive, « Je crois que ça m'a fait du bien de m'énerver un peu sur toi. Ca m'arrache la gorge de te dire ça, mais ça me manquait. »

Le jeune homme eut un large sourire. « A moi aussi. » avoua-t-il. Puis, avec un regard malicieux, il ajouta : « Je pense qu'il serait déplacé de t'appeler Madame Pipi à notre âge, mais c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. »

« Et crois-moi, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que j'aie envie de traiter de crétin à lunettes ! »

Ils se sourirent.

« A plus tard, petite brute arrogante. »

« Au revoir, enquiquineuse de mon coeur. »

Lily rosit légèrement à la dernière phrase, mais quitta l'infirmerie le cœur léger, et, il fallait bien le dire, une sensation un peu étrange au creux du ventre.

Et pour cause : elle venait d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec James Potter.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_Toc toc toc._

Lily ouvrit péniblement un œil. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle sortit péniblement du lit, évitant de passer une main dans ses cheveux - qu'elle savait dans un état peu convenable - et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la porte du dortoir.

Personne. Lily passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement, regarda à gauche, puis à droite. Le couloir était désert.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle referma la porte et s'apprêta à aller se recoucher (elle n'avait jamais été du matin) quand un autre _toc toc toc_ se fit entendre.

La fenêtre. C'était un hibou qui frappait la vitre de son bec depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes. Grognant, Lily alla ouvrir la fenêtre et laissa le volatile pénétrer à l'intérieur du dortoir à grands battements d'ailes.

Ca provenait de ses parents ; ils lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire. Ils étaient le 17 octobre, déjà… La carte était accompagnée d'un livre moldu et d'une jolie boîte de chocolats. Cette dernière provenait de son grand-père Harry. Lily eut un léger sourire en voyant qu'il avait choisi des pralinés, ses préférés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Kim d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Le cadeau de mes parents et de mon grand-père pour mon anniversaire. Ils ont utilisé Boule de Plumes, le hibou de mon grand-père. »

« Oh ; Et bien, tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas avoir utilisé de hibou pour t'envoyer ton cadeau, ma belle. » Et, avec ça, elle lança à Lily une petite boite enrubannée. « Fichu oiseau. Il faisait un de ces boucans… »

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas levée ? » fit Lily, contrariée, en déballant son cadeau. « Je l'ai fait, moi. »

« Mais j'y comptais bien, justement. » répondit Kim avec un sourire satisfait.

Lily soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'examiner l'intérieur de la petite boîte. Un joli pendentif en argent s'y trouvait, pourvu d'une bille de verre, semblant emprisonner un nuage de fumée multicolore.

« C'est une amulette. » expliqua Kim. « C'est censé te protéger des mauvais sorts. Je ne sais pas si ça marche. » Elle parut réfléchir. « En fait, ça ne marche probablement pas, mais bon, c'est joli quand même. »

Elle haussa les épaules, et Lily murmura un « Merci » avant d'accrocher le bijou à son cou.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lily reçut encore quelques cadeaux pendant la journée. Un parfum de la part de Nawei, une gentille carte de Remus, une bague sertie de diamants de la part d'Adrian (sertie de diamants, Lily s'était d'ailleurs bien gardée de dire qu'elle la trouvait trop voyante à son goût) et enfin un bracelet.

Il était en argent, tout simple, et était censée être anonyme. Mais bon, quand on savait que la carte était signée « La petite brute arrogante », il n'y avait plus trop de mystère sur l'identité de son admirateur secret…

Lily aurait pu décider de ne pas le porter, juste par esprit de contradiction. Mais la vérité était qu'elle était heureuse de ce cadeau. Et une part d'elle-même lui criait qu'elle devait bien ça à James.

Elle avait passé le reste de sa journée à la bibliothèque. Un devoir à rendre pour leur professeur de potion. Elle avait encore quelques jours pour le terminer, mais elle était malheureusement d'une lenteur effarante lorsqu'il s'agissait de longues dissertations sur l'emploi de tel ou tel potion.

Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas arriver la jeune fille et sursauta lorsque celle-ci prit place à côté d'elle.

« Salut, Mary. »

« C'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui, non ? » dit la mulâtre de but-en-blanc. Lily hocha lentement la tête. « Hé bien, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. » Elle laissa tomber un énorme livre sur la table de bois dans un bruit mat qui leur valut le regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire. « Voilà toutes les informations que j'ai pu trouver sur ton fameux symbole. Le principal est là-dedans. En gros, c'est le symbole d'une société secrète fondée au Moyen-Âge, dont les membres étaient passés maîtres dans l'art du déguisement. Elle n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise, mais, à l'époque de Grindenwald, elle a été utilisée pour faire le sale boulot. »

« Grindenwald ? » répéta lentement Lily.

« Oui. Ca, c'est le gros de l'histoire. Si tu veux des détails, tout est dans le livre, chapitre 8. »

La Serdaigle se leva, et Lily s'empressa de la remercier.

« A charge de revanche, Evans. » fit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Lily observa un moment la couverture du livre sans vraiment la voir. Décidément, il fallait absolument qu'elle lise les livres concernant Grindenwald que cet étrange Serpentard lui avait prêtés.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle commune, elle trouva Remus assis devant le feu, pensif, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle resta un moment silencieuse.

« Tu as pu parler à Sirius ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Non. » soupira le jeune homme. « Ils avaient entraînement hier soir, et aujourd'hui, il a passé sa journée sans quitter Maddy d'une semelle. Enfin, ce n'est pas le pire. Tantôt, Kate et Ted étaient ici, et j'ai bien cru que Sirius allait finir par aspirer la tête de cette pauvre fille à force de l'embrasser aussi goulûment. Tu aurais dû être là, on aurait dit qu'il livrait une espèce de bataille perdue d'avance… »

Lily pouvait deviner la peine dans sa voix.

« Je réessaierai ce soir, s'il ne rentre pas trop tard. »

« Merci. » murmura Lily.

« Pas de quoi. » fit Remus avec un faible sourire.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**C'en est fait de ce chapitre ! Dans le prochain, beaucoup de Sirius, pas mal de James, une bonne dose de Remus, un peu d'Adrian, et de l'Ancienne Magie…**

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ! (Moi en tout cas, je vous aime toujours autant :D) Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et surtout aux anonymes à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre !**

**A la semaine prochaine :D**


	20. Lundi matin

**Chapitre 19 : Pourquoi tout le monde déteste le lundi**

« Alors tu penses que c'est cette fameuse, hum… société secrète qui a assassiné ma grand-mère ? » demanda Kim, perplexe, alors qu'elles prenaient toutes les trois leur petit déjeuner.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. » répondit Lily en haussant les épaules. « C'est peut-être simplement un hasard. Mais la photo a tout de même été trafiquée… Et il semblerait y avoir un lien indubitable avec Grindenwald. »

« Mais pas avec Voldemort. » fit remarquer Nawei.

« Pas forcément, mais c'est une hypothèse à ne pas exclure. »

Kim gardait le silence, le regard fermé. Ses cheveux étaient brun terne aujourd'hui, et ses yeux gris semblaient vides.

« Tu as commencé les bouquins que t'a passés ce Serpentard ? » demanda Nawei en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Oui, j'ai commencé, mais je ne vais pas très vite. » répondit lentement Lily. « J'en ai six à lire, ils ne sont pas petits, et en plus je dois me concentrer pour ne laisser passer aucun détail. »

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » proposa Nawei. « Si on se partage la tâche, on ira plus vite. Tu as essayé de prendre des notes ? »

« Oui… mais ça me prend trop de temps. »

Nawei sembla réfléchir un moment.

« Je crois que Remus a une plume qui prend note toute seule. Je pourrais peut-être lui demander… »

Kim eut un rire légèrement moqueur, et pour une fois, Nawei ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Quand on parle du loup… »

Lily redressa automatiquement la tête et adressa un regard interrogateur à Lupin. Celui-ci, malheureusement, secoua imperceptiblement la tête et vint s'asseoir à côté de Nawei, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Il n'avait pas pu parler à Sirius. Lily ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Inconfort qu'elle oublia bien vite en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

James. Lily pria silencieusement pour que ses joues ne la trahissent pas, cette fois… Mais c'était peine perdue, au vu du regard ahuri que lui lancèrent ses deux amies. Remus, lui, souriait avec malice.

« Bonjour ! » fit-il joyeusement. « Par Merlin, vous avez tous des têtes d'enterrement ! Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui détestais le lundi… »

« Tout le monde déteste le lundi, James. » fit très justement remarquer Remus.

« Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous contredire, professeur Lupin. » fit James en se servant copieusement de bacon et d'œufs. « Les gérants de magasins, par exemple : leur seul jour de répit, c'est le lundi. »

« C'est une exception. » dit Remus.

« Alors Peter aussi est une exception. » déclara James avec un petit signe de tête au garçon assis à côté de lui. « Pourquoi aimes-tu le lundi, Peter ? »

Le garçon s'empourpra légèrement. « Parce que le lundi, on sert souvent des pommes de terre au four à midi… »

« Ventre à pattes ! » marmonna Kim en rouant des yeux.

« Oh, au moins, il remplace notre ventre à pattes attitré lorsque sa bouche est occupée à autre chose que manger… » glissa Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la table.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Sirius, qui semblait s'être fixé pour but de dévorer l'estomac de sa petite amie en passant par sa bouche. Un soupir traversa le petit groupe.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Tu ne portes pas ma bague ? » demanda Adrian en examinant ses mains, les sourcils froncés.

Lily s'empressa de fourrer ses mains dans sa poche. « Si si… Je l'ai juste retirée pour me laver les mains, j'ai oublié de la remettre. » Elle trouva enfin le rond de métal dans le fond de sa poche droite, et l'enfila.

Adrian lui sourit, et Lily se sentit coupable de devoir inventer pareille excuse pour éviter qu'il ne lui fasse une scène. _C'est tellement bête_, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il la prenait par la main pour une balade dans le parc. Ils pourraient simplement avoir confiance l'un dans l'autre… Ne pas être sur leurs gardes à longueur de journée. Mais avec la jalousie maladive d'Adrian, cela semblait impossible.

Ils croisèrent Poppy sur le chemin du retour. Elle arborait un sourire éclatant.

« D'où tu sors, comme ça ? » demanda Lily, plutôt contente de voir son amie rayonner à ce point après leur discussion à propos de Sirius.

« De chez Darwin ! Un cours de divination particulier ! » chantonna-t-elle. « C'était MAGIQUE, Lils ! Ce type est vraiment génial ! »

Lily roula des yeux, tandis que la jeune fille prenait le chemin de la Grande Salle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles leur trouvent toutes, à ce type ? » demanda Adrian, les sourcils froncés.

« Hé bien, il est plutôt mignon, dans son genre. Assez ténébreux, et très charismatique. C'est ce qui plait aux filles. » expliqua Lily avec un sourire.

« A toi aussi ? » demanda le garçon d'un ton bien trop léger pour être honnête.

Lily s'arrêta, les yeux dangereusement plissés.

« Tu ne vas pas te mettre à être jaloux d'un _prof_, maintenant ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

Adrian tiqua et lança un regard noir à la rousse.

« Hé bien, de toute évidence, j'ai de bonnes raisons d'être jaloux. » fit-il d'un ton pincé.

Lily laissa échapper un soupir, effarée. « C'est pas vrai ! » exécra-t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pourrais pas un peu me faire confiance, au lieu de laisser ta jalousie maladive t'aveugler ? »

« Te faire confiance ? Mais enfin, Lily, comment veux tu que je te fasse confiance quand je sais que tu te laisses approcher par James Potter sans t'inquiéter ! »

Lily cligna des yeux. « C'est donc ça. Tu es encore jaloux de James. »

« Tu vois ! Tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom ! »

Le visage d'Adrian s'était fermé, et ses yeux bleu électrique lançaient des éclairs. Mais Lily s'en fichait ; elle ne pouvait pas lui passer un nouveau caprice – par encore une fois.

« Oui, j'appelle James par son prénom, parce que c'est mon ami. Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on appelle ses amis par leur prénom. Et je vais te dire une chose, Adrian : j'aimerais que toute cette mascarade cesse. Parce que j'ai plus l'impression d'être un jouet utilisé pour prendre ta revanche sur James Potter, pas une véritable petite amie. Alors si tu as des comptes à régler avec lui, je te prie de me laisser en dehors de toute cette histoire, parce que je refuse de jouer le rôle du prix de consolation ! »

C'était faux, elle le savait. Adrian ne sortait pas avec elle pour rendre James jaloux. Mais elle avait besoin de le remettre un peu à sa place, et son éternelle rivalité avec le Maraudeur était une excuse toute cuite qui lui tombait dans les mains.

Elle tourna donc les talons et rejoignit la tour Gryffondor sans un regard en arrière pour son petit ami.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Il est quand même un peu ballot. » fit Kim alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leur cours d'Ancienne Magie. « Ca fait quoi, un mois et demi que tu sors avec lui ? »

« Plus. » dit Lily sombrement. « Je lui ai dit oui pendant le mois de juillet. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, il est ballot. Il devrait avoir un peu confiance en toi, cet idiot, au lieu de se la jouer parano… »

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je le défends, Lily, » dit Nawei, « Mais j'avoue que ta conduite avec James est tout de même un peu étrange. Vous vous ignorez royalement pendant un mois, puis subitement tu lui piques une crise dans la salle commune, et enfin, quand il vient s'asseoir à côté de toi au petit déjeuner, tu ne dis rien. »

« Pire, tu rougis. » glissa vicieusement Kim. « Il y a quelque chose dont tu aurais oublié de nous parler ? »

Lily pinça les lèvres. Ces filles étaient pires que des Serpentard.

« Heu… C'est pas vraiment important, en fait. C'est pas comme si ça changeait grand-chose, mais… »

« _Lily_. » fit Kim d'un voix dangereusement lente.

« Okay okay ! » finit par dire la rousse, excédée. « Vous vous souvenez de l'incident du balai, dans la salle commune ? » Les deux filles hochèrent la tête. « Hé bien, le lendemain, j'ai été voir James – oui, je l'appelle par son prénom, arrêtez de me regarder avec des yeux de calamar frit, merci bien – à l'infirmerie, et on a eu une petite discussion à propos de ma scène de la veille. On a conclu une sorte de pacte… »

« Quel genre pacte ? » demanda Kim, un sourcil levé.

« On agit comme on le faisait avant que l'année ne commence. En bref, on arrête de s'ignorer. »

Nawei se mit à sourire comme une démente, tandis que Kim roulait des yeux.

« Décidément, les filles, vous me surprenez. » dit-elle. « Nana qui ose parler à Remus pour la première fois de sa vie, toi qui te mets à fricotter avec Potter – honnêtement, où va le monde ? Je vais bientôt me sentir obligée de faire du gringue à Black, moi ! »

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, et elles décidèrent de passer aux toilettes avant de se rendre à leur cours. Discutant légèrement, elles poussèrent la porte de celles du troisième étage, Nawei en tête.

Une seconde plus tard, Lily et Kim trébuchaient sur une Nawei complètement figée. Et pour cause : le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles était des plus délirants.

Deux jeunes gens s'embrassaient à pleine bouche à quelques mètres d'eux seulement, la fille assise sur l'un des éviers, la jupe remontée à la limite de l'indécence, le garçon pressé contre elle et les mains s'égarant sous son chemisier.

Les trois filles restèrent quelque secondes interdites, avant que Nawei ait la présence d'esprit de toussoter. Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vivement vers eux, et Lily sentit son estomac se retourner.

C'était Sirius. Et il n'était pas avec sa Gryffondor de cinquième année, mais bien avec… Dannie Owen, princesse de Serpentard.

« Sirius ? » lâcha-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le visage du jeune homme vira au blanc. L'horreur passa sur ses traits comme un fantôme, et la seconde d'après, il courait hors des toilettes, comme un lapin pris en chasse, bousculant les trois filles au passage.

Lily se tourna vers Owen, son regard émeraude lançant des éclairs. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Owen ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Moi ? » demanda la brune en descendant de l'évier et en rajustant sa jupe. « Mais rien du tout, Evans. Je te l'avais dit : personne ne me résiste bien longtemps. Je ne l'ai pas forcé, crois-moi. J'ai juste su… appuyer sur les bons boutons… »

« Espèce de sale petite… » écuma Nawei en sortant sa baguette, plus rouge que jamais.

« Oh oh oh… » fit Dannie en lissant son chemisier. « Je t'arrête avant que de vilains mots ne sortent de ta si pure petite bouche, ma mignonne. Quoi que, je te laisserais bien faire. Après tout, tu es aussi bien placée pour parler au nom de Sirius. Tu as aussi refusé la généreuse proposition de l'un des nôtres, cet été… »

Et, profitant du silence stupéfait, la Serpentard quitta les toilettes, son rire se répercutant sur les murs de pierres sombres et froides.

« Elle parlait de quoi, là ? » demanda finalement Kim en fronçant les sourcils.

« De cette proposition de mariage arrangé qu'on m'a faite cet été. » répondit précipitamment Nawei. « C'était donc avec elle, pour Sirius ? »

Lily hocha sombrement la tête. « Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Remus. On ne sait pas où Sirius est parti, mais Remus aura certainement plus de chance de le trouver. »

« Il est sûrement déjà en bas, devant la classe. » dit Nawei en regardant sa montre.

« On y va. » décréta Kim en prenant les devants, sortant en trombe des toilettes.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Remus avait pâli dangereusement en entendant ce que les filles avaient à lui dire. Jamais Lily n'avait vu quelqu'un détaler à une telle vitesse.

« Espérons qu'il arrive à le retrouver. » fit Nawei, l'inquiétude se lisant sur ses traits.

Le cours d'Ancienne Magie était commun à toutes les maisons, et Lily ne parvenait pas, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, à ignorer les coups d'oeils condescendants et les sourires goguenards que leur lançait la Triplette Super Serpentardesque (groupe mené par Dannie Owen, bien évidemment).

James arriva légèrement en retard, accompagné de Peter, et Lily leur fit signe de les rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle lui apprit la nouvelle, James perdit lui aussi toute couleur.

« Mais… Comment ? Enfin, Sirius s'est toujours interdit de sortir avec une Serpentard ! »

« Black n'est plus tout à fait lui-même de ces temps-ci, comme tu as pu le constater. » fit remarquer Kim d'une voix tranchante.

« Il pète les plombs. » ajouta Lily. « Remus m'avait promis de lui en parler, mais il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. »

James lâcha un juron, ce qui lui valu un coup d'œil réprobateur de Miss Stavenski, et celui mesquin de Dannie Owen.

Le cours commença, mais Lily n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards frénétiques en direction de la porte, attendant le retour de Remus. Cette fois, elle était censée aider Nawei à maîtriser l'eau, puisqu'elle et quelques autres de la classe suivaient des cours plus poussés certains soirs de la semaine, mais elle faisait un piètre professeur.

Même Miss Stavenski remarqua son trouble, et lui demanda si ça allait. Lily lui assura que oui et ignora James lorsque celui-ci lui jeta un regard inquiet.

Finalement, un faible « _Toc toc_ » se fit entendre, et Remus entra, à bout de souffle.

« Je suis désolé du retard, professeur. » s'excusa-t-il auprès de la jeune femme. « J'ai accompagné Sirius à l'infirmerie. Il… Il ne se sentait pas très bien. »

Un bref rire se fit entendre au fond de la classe, mais leur professeur ne sembla pas le remarquer. Lily fusilla du regard la troupe des Serpentard.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda James, alors que tous les autres s'étaient penchés pour entendre la réponse.

« Dans la Salle sur Demande. » répondit Remus. « Je ne sais pas si Pomfresh va réussir à le garder longtemps, il ne tient pas en place. »

Lily pouvait lire une réelle inquiétude sur ses traits, ce qui était plutôt rare concernant Remus Lupin. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour la rassurer.

Le début du cours se passa donc assez difficilement, les Gryffondor étant extrêmement dissipés. Lily ne remarqua même pas les coups d'œil inquiet que lui lançait Adrian de temps à autres. Elle était tout bonnement incapable de se concentrer. Et les railleries des Serpentard ne l'aidaient pas, que du contraire.

Mais ce fut au milieu du cours que cela devint insupportable. Les élèves devaient travailler leur maîtrise de l'eau, mais concernant de grandes quantités. Leur professeur avait donc installé de grandes bassines d'eau au milieu de la classe, et les élèves s'évertuaient à forcer le liquide à faire ce qu'ils désiraient.

Et Stavenski eut la mauvaise idée de les laisser seuls pendant quelques minutes.

« Alors, comment va votre ami ? » demanda Billie Piper à peine une seconde après que la prof ait quitté la classe. « Il est malade, c'est ça ? Comme c'est dommage… »

« La ferme, Piper. » grogna James.

« Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Potter. » fit Dannie Owen. « Je suis sûre que Sirichou va bientôt être sur pieds. Et, croyez-moi, je serai la première à en profiter… »

Elle joua avec le col de son chemisier et partit d'un grand rire, et Lily vit rouge. Littéralement.

Elle sentit la magie affluer dans ses veines, et tout à coup, elle n'eut plus aucun contrôle.

La seule chose dont elle se souvint, par la suite, avant de perdre connaissance, était deux grands bras qui l'enserraient fermement.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lily ouvrit péniblement un œil. Sa rétine fut agressée par une lumière beaucoup trop blanche. Elle le referma aussitôt, et préféra essayer de bouger une autre partie de son anatomie.

Elle avait mal partout. Absolument partout. Elle avait l'impression que même ses cheveux provoquaient chez elle une sensation douloureuse. Et le pire, c'est quelle se sentait fatiguée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

« Elle se réveille ! » entendit-elle une fille murmurer.

Elle papillonna des yeux un instant, afin de s'habituer petit à petit à cette lumière excessivement blanche. Et lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle reconnu une nuée de têtes qui se penchaient sur elle.

Il y avait tout d'abord Nawei – Lily la soupçonnait d'être celle qui avait murmuré – mais aussi Kim, Jonathan, Remus, Peter, Kate, Ted, Poppy et Adrian. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi seconde à son cerveau pour remarquer James n'était pas là, lui.

« Lily, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Nawei d'une voix inquiète alors que la rousse essayait péniblement de se dresser sur ses coudes.

« Oui… enfin, je crois. J'ai mal partout. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Heu… » Nawei sembla soudain gênée. « Disons que tu as un peu passé tes nerfs sur Dannie Owen… »

« On s'est battues ? » demanda Lily, horrifiée.

« Non. » répondit Kim. « Enfin, tu l'as cognée, pour sûr, mais pas avec tes poings. »

« Pourquoi j'ai mal partout, alors ? »

« Une sombre histoire de perte de contrôle de ta magie. Mais il vaut mieux que tu t'adresses à Stavenski, pour ça, elle est beaucoup plus calée en la matière. »

« Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Oh, seulement deux heures. Rien de bien grave, que Stavenski nous a dit. » répondit Remus avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Et Sirius ? » demanda Lily au bout d'un moment.

« Il va bien. » répondit Remus, son sourire se fanant quelque peu. « Enfin, aussi bien qu'on peut aller après un truc pareil. »

Il jeta un regard gêné à Kate, qui se mordait la lèvre, son visage constellé de taches de rousseur reflétant de l'inquiétude et une certaine dose de culpabilité.

« Bon, je crois qu'on devrait te laisser. » fit Poppy avec un pâle sourire. « On a déjà dû soudoyer Pomfresh pour qu'elle nous laisse entrer à autant, alors on en va pas trop tirer dessus… »

Avec des petits signes de mains et un bisou sur la joue de la part de Nawei, ils quittèrent l'infirmerie, un à un. Seul Adrian resta un peu plus longtemps, le regard lourd de remords.

« Je… je voulais m'excuser, pour tantôt. J'ai eu tort de m'emporter comme ça. Je sais que Potter n'est qu'un ami pour toi, mais la façon dont il te regarde… Ca me fait peur, parfois. »

« Dis-toi bien je ne le regarde pas de la même façon qu'il me regarde. » fit remarquer Lily.

« Je sais. Et puis, j'ai bien vu que tes amis étaient importants pour toi… » Ses yeux bleus lui lançaient un regard d'excuse. « Regarde comme tu t'es inquiétée pour Sirius, tantôt. Vous les Gryffondor, vous êtes incroyablement plus soudés que nous. Je ne suis pas sûr que mes potes soient prêts à me défendre comme vous l'avez fait si quelque chose du genre m'arrivait. »

Lily pouvait déceler une certaine amertume dans sa voix, et parvint à lui offrir un faible sourire.

« Oui, mais vous les Serdaigle, vous n'avez pas besoin de ce genre de relation, parce que vous avez assez de bon sens pour ne jamais vous mettre dans des situations aussi abracadabrantes. » fit remarquer Lily.

« Peut-être bien… »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta l'infirmerie, laissant Lily seule avec ses pensées… ou presque. Quelques instants plus tard, une autre silhouette faisait son apparition dans la grande pièce.

« James ? »

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

« J'ai préféré attendre que Parker s'en aille. » dit-il.

« Tu te préoccupes de la bonne santé de mon couple ? » demanda Lily, un sourcil levé.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, pas spécialement. Je tiens seulement à ma tête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Lily eut un petit rire, et ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il lui présenta une boite rouge vif pourvue d'un ruban tout aussi rouge. Elle s'en saisit avec un air perplexe, mais James se contentait de sourire. Un peu nerveusement, peut-être...

« J'ai entendu dire que les femmes préféraient les chocolats aux fleurs… » dit-il alors qu'elle découvrait avec surprise les douceurs que contenait la boîte.

« Personne ne t'a jamais dit que les femmes préféraient largement les chocolats ET les fleurs ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Heu… J'ai dû louper ce chapitre. » dit-il en se passant un main dans les cheveux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily se demanda si ce geste ne trahissait pas de la nervosité plutôt qu'une volonté de se pavaner.

« Merci. » dit-elle en posant la boîte sur sa table de nuit.

« De rien. Enfin, c'était la moindre des choses. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, tout de même ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Lily en se servant d'un chocolat – praliné, visiblement.

« Des derniers événements. En moins de deux semaines, tu te bourres la gueule, puis je fais pareil. Ensuite, je vais à l'infirmerie… Et maintenant c'est ton tour. »

« Je ne me suis jamais bourrée la gueule ! » protesta Lily d'une voix ferme.

« Vraiment ? T'étais pourtant bien entamée, le soir où on a dormi dans la Grande Salle… »

« J'étais un peu éméchée, mais rien de grave. » se défendit Lily.

James haussa un sourcil. « Tu parles ! T'arrêtais pas de dire des trucs étranges ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Heu… » Une légère rougeur était apparue sur les joues du garçon, et Lily prit soudain peur.

« Je… Je n'ai pas dit ou fait de trucs stupides, hein ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Tu ne t'en souviens plus du tout ? »

« Ca reste assez vague. » répondit Lily. « Je me souviens t'avoir parlé, mais c'était pour t'engueuler, je pense. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. » Il lui fit un sourire, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière. « Il va falloir que j'y aille. Je n'aime pas trop laisser Sirius seul dans le dortoir. »

« Comment se sent-il ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Mal. Enfin, je suppose. Parce qu'il n'a pas dit grand-chose depuis tantôt… »

« Il a peut-être besoin de temps pour digérer ce qu'il a fait. »

James hocha la tête.

« Bon, j'y vais. Rétablis-toi bien, Lily ! »

La rousse le regarda sortir avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait décidément beaucoup avoir des conversations civilisées avec James Potter.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Y en a qui l'avaient sentie venir, la bêtise de Sirius… Bravo à ces fins limiers !**

**Dans le prochain ép… chapitre : les explications de Stavenski, la réaction de Sirius, un début de résultat pour les recherches des filles, et un petit épisode maraudeurien pour se mettre de bonne humeur :)**

**Malheureusement, j'ai un peu du mal à écrire pour le moment – trop d'activités extra-fanfic, on va dire. Mais bon, je suis tout de même au chapitre 22 (celui du bal, aïe aïe aïe, je fais mon possible pour que ça ne fasse pas trop cliché !), et je vais essayer de m'y mettre sérieusement ce soir… Ne désespérez pas !**

**Encore merci du fond du cœur pour vos reviews ! Je ne vous direz jamais assez combien je vous aime :D**


	21. Des explications

**Chapitre 20**** : Des explications… pas d'explications !**

Lily sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain soir. Mme Pomfresh lui avait confié que Miss Stavenski désirait la voir, et Lily se dirigea directement vers le bureau de la jeune femme, espérant qu'elle soit présente.

Pourquoi n'était-elle simplement pas passée lui rendre visite ? Tout le monde ne cessait de lui dire que la jeune femme avait des explications à lui donner concernant l'incident, mais cette dernière n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'arrêter à l'infirmerie pour voir comment elle allait.

Le bureau de son professeur se trouvait à quelques pas de sa classe. Ses pas résonnant contre la pierre froide, Lily marchait à un rythme soutenu, sans pour autant forcer l'allure – ses jambes lui faisaient encore un mal de chien.

Elle trouva enfin l'entée du bureau. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte pour signaler son arrivée, celle-ci s'ouvrit en coup de vent et Mary en sortit, sursautant légèrement à la vue de la rousse.

« Oh, Evans. » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Comment ça va ? »

« Plutôt bien. » répondit Lily avec circonspection. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie très à l'aise pour parler avec Mary lorsqu'il s'agissait d'autre chose que de l'école.

« Tant mieux. » répondit la jeune mulâtre. Ses cheveux noirs et crépus étaient retenus tant bien que mal avec une pince et, comme d'habitude, son chemisier était impeccable. Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux et s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

« Tu peux entrer, Miss Stavenski t'attend, de toute façon. »

« Oh… D'accord, merci. »

Lily regarda un moment la jeune fille s'éloigner, ses longues jambes noires fendant l'air avec élégance, avant de se décider à passer la porte.

Le bureau était, comme Lily s'y était attendue, dans un ordre impeccable. Mis à part les livres – qui infestaient la pièce comme une colonie de fourmi – chaque objet semblait être rangé à sa place. La grande fenêtre laissait passer la lumière grise et faiblissante de l'extérieur, mais les chandelles donnaient un aspect un petit peu moins austère à la pièce.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil au bureau, mais elle n'y vit personne. Lentement, elle s'avança, regardant autour d'elle.

« Ah, miss Evans ! »

Lily sursauta. Miss Stavenski était apparue derrière elle comme par magie.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau, invitant la jeune fille à prendre place en face d'elle.

« Pas trop mal. » répondit Lily en s'asseyant. « Enfin, c'est surtout la fatigue qui me mine. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et fit apparaître deux tasses de thé fumant d'un coup de baguette. « C'est normal. » dit-elle en en présentant une à la rousse. « Après un effort magique tel que ça, il est logique que votre corps aie du mal à s'en remettre. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? » demanda Lily. La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle était entrée.

« Vous avez perdu le contrôle de votre magie. »

Lily haussa un sourcil. Ca, elle le savait déjà, merci bien.

La jeune femme soupira. « Vous vous souvenez de votre premier cours d'ancienne magie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Plus ou moins. » répondit Lily.

« Quels sont les différents éléments contrôlables grâce à l'ancienne magie ? »

« La Terre, l'Eau, le Feu, l'Air… La Foudre et la Glace… »

Le professeur hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

« La Vie et la Mort… et… »

« Les Sentiments. » termina la jeune femme. « J'avais demandé à la classe de se souvenir d'un événement étrange qui s'était produit lorsqu'ils étaient en colère, ou qu'ils avaient peur. J'avais expliqué que chacun possédait un peu de Magie Elémentaire, qui se manifestait à petite ou grande échelle lorsqu'ils éprouvaient une émotion particulièrement violente. »

« C'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? » demanda Lily, comprenant soudain.

« Oui. Ce genre d'accident arrive fréquemment chez les sorciers – c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que l'on peut détecter un certain potentiel de magie chez les enfants. Il semblerait que pendant le cours, vous ayez été fort irritée - comme tous les autres Gryffondor, je pense. Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé, mais de mon bureau, j'ai pu sentir l'explosion de magie qui a dévasté la salle de classe à cet instant. »

Elle se tut un instant, et Lily s'osa pas interrompre le fil de ses pensées.

« Ce genre d'incidents arrivent fréquemment, Miss Evans, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Seulement… vous semblez avoir une étrange sensibilité pour cet Elément en particulier. J'ai rarement vu une fille de votre âge déchaîner sa Colère avec autant de force. »

« Et… c'est grave ? » questionna Lily, peu rassurée.

« Non, bien sûr que non. D'autres avant vous avaient du mal à maîtriser leurs émotions, mais ils ont fini par y arriver. »

« Comment ? »

« En s'entraînant sur le terrain. On ne peut pas choisir ce que l'on ressent, il est donc difficile de provoquer une émotion chez soi pour tenter de la contrôler. C'est pour ça que cet élément est le plus puissant, mais aussi le plus dangereux. Utilisé judicieusement, il peut décupler la force magique. La seule façon de le maîtriser est d'essayer de te contrôler à chaque fois que tu sens une émotion particulière… »

Lily était effarée.

« Mais… » protesta-t-elle faiblement, « Je ne peux pas rester à rien faire ! Vous imaginez si, un jour, un de mes amis me tape sur les nerfs et que j'ai subitement envie de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure ? Ils pourraient terminer comme Dannie Owen ! »

« Pour votre information, Miss Owen va bien. » fit sévèrement la jeune femme, qui n'appréciait de toute évidence pas le ton de la rousse, et Lily se sentit vaguement honteuse de ne pas avoir demandé de nouvelles de la jeune fille. « Et veuillez ne pas prendre votre sensibilité trop au sérieux, Miss, car après tout vous n'avez que 16 ans, vous êtes une jeune sorcière inexpérimentée et je doute fortement que vous risquiez de tuer quelqu'un. Et encore moins un de vos amis. »

Lily se tut, piquée au vif. Cette femme venait presque de lui avouer qu'elle était un danger public, et maintenant elle lui sommait de ne pas prendre cette étrangeté au sérieux !

« D'un autre côté, » reprit la jeune femme, d'un ton un peu plus doux cette fois, « Les sentiments ne se réduisent pas à la Colère et la Peur. Il y a aussi la Joie… et l'Amour. »

Lily s'empêcha à grand peine de soupirer d'exaspération. Tout cela sonnait un peu trop mélodramatique à son goût. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : sortir de ce bureau étouffant, fondre dans son dortoir et dormir jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Sa prière mentale fut exaucée, car quelques minutes plus tard, elle était dehors et marchait à grands pas vers la tour Gryffondor.

C'est donc passablement énervée qu'elle fit irruption dans la salle commune. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Sirius, assis dans une fenêtre, l'air hagard, et seul. Elle fit un vague signe de main à James, Remus et Peter, qui faisaient un bataille explosive non loin de là, et fila dans le dortoir.

A son grand soulagement, Kim et Nawei étaient là. Kim était occupée à un devoir de métamorphose et Nana lisait dans son lit.

« Lily ! » s'exclama la petite en voyant la rousse entrer. « Tu es enfin sortie ! Comment ça va ? »

« On ne peut mieux ! » lâcha Lily, acerbe. « On vient de m'apprendre que je pourrais bien vous égorger, sous le coup de la colère, et sans pouvoir me contrôler. Non, franchement, tout va bien ! »

Elle s'effondra dans son propre lit et ses deux amies, inquiètes, s'approchèrent avec précaution.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda doucement Kim, dont les cheveux étaient bleu océan, ce jour-là.

Lily soupira et entreprit de raconter brièvement ce que Stavenski lui avait confié.

« Elle dit que c'est l'élément le plus puissant, mais aussi le plus incontrôlable, et lorsqu'on y parvient, on peut décupler sa force magique. » termina-t-elle.

Ses deux amies échangèrent un étrange regard et la rousse fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai terminé l'un des livres sur Grindenwald. » fit Nawei, la mine gênée. « Et il est dit que le mage noir avait souvent recours à la Magie Elémentaire pour augmenter ses pouvoirs. »

Lily se redressa sur ses coudes. « Tu veux dire que… enfin, ils comptent réitérer l'expérience à notre époque ? »

« C'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence qu'ils nous mettent subitement un cours d'Ancienne Magie alors qu'on n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant. » fit remarquer Nawei, les sourcils froncés. « Surtout avec ce que le monde sorcier est en train de traverser pour le moment. »

« Et puis il y a cette histoire de société secrète. » fit pensivement Kim. « On dirait que tout nous mène à Grindenwald. Il faudrait vraiment qu'on s'attelle à lire les livres que ce Serpentard t'a prêté, Lil… Et si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais te méfier de cette Stavenski. Elle a l'air de s'y connaître un peu trop. »

Nawei était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais c'est ce moment que choisirent les jumelles Weasley pour faire irruption dans la pièce.

« Oh, Lily, bonjour ! Ca va mieux ? » demanda Cloé en traversant le dortoir à grandes enjambées, ses longs cheveux roux flottant derrière elle.

« Oui, ça va mieux. » répondit Lily.

« Tant mieux, alors ! » fit joyeusement Cléo – elle portait toujours deux longues tresses, contrairement à se sœur, et c'est ce qui permettait aux gens de les distinguer. « Parce que le bal est dans un peu moins de deux semaines et que nous devons ABSOLUMENT nous trouver des robes ! »

« En plus, ils ont fait fort, cette année. » fit remarquer Cloé en s'asseyant sur son propre lit. « C'est très joli comme thème, _Contes et Légendes_, mais c'est nettement plus difficile question vestimentaire… »

Lily, pour sa part, trouvait ce thème absolument génial. C'était une excellente occasion de mélanger un peu les cultures : sorcière comme moldue, occidentale comme orientale.

« Vous avez déjà choisi votre personnage de conte ? » demanda Cléo.

« Je pense que je vais prendre la Belle au Bois Dormant. » dit Lily en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. « Et vous, Kim et Nana ? »

« La femme de Dracula fera parfaitement l'affaire. » répondit Kim avec un sourire. « Il nous reste encore des déguisements d'Halloween à la maison, je demanderai à mes parents de me les envoyer. Et toi, Nana ? »

« Heu… Hé bien… » La petite asiatique rosit et jeta un bref regard à la pile de livres sur sa table de nuit. « Je suis justement en train de relire des contes pour faire mon choix. »

« Pour nous faire de l'argent de poche, Cloé et moi avons décidé de créer des robes. » expliqua Cléo en agitant un magazine de robes. « On connaît pas mal de sorts de couture, et il nous arrive souvent de créer des vêtements… Si ça vous tente, prévenez nous. »

« Moi ça m'intéresse. » fit Lily après un bref moment de réflexion. « Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'aller en chercher une à Pré-au-Lard lors de la sortie de la semaine prochaine, alors ce serait parfait de pouvoir l'avoir de cette façon. Nana, je peux jeter une œil à tes livres de contes ? »

« Heu, oui, bien sûr. » La jeune fille était toujours aussi rose au niveau des joues.

Lily saisit le premier de la pile, et haussa un sourcil en lisant le titre et surtout le nom de l'auteur : _Légendes des Quatre Vents_, par Hugo Lupin. Elle jeta un regard amusé à Nawei, qui regardait partout sauf dans sa direction.

Elle ne trouverait sûrement pas la Belle au Bois Dormant dans un des livres de contes du père de Remus. Elle regarda donc dans les autres, avant de se rendre compte que la plupart étaient de Lupin Senior. Avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle feuilleta le dernier livre et trouva finalement une minuscule illustration de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Mais la robe que portait la jeune fille était plutôt jolie, et elle présenta le livre aux jumelles.

« Ca roule ! » fit Cléo avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux rouquines ajoutèrent son nom sur un morceau de parchemin, décalquèrent le modèle de la robe et descendirent dans la salle commune pour continuer leurs commandes.

« Dis-moi, Nana… Tu comptes vraiment utiliser un personnage de conte écrit par le père de Remus ? »

La jeune fille rougit. « Oui… Enfin, j'ai avais l'intention. Pourquoi ? »

Lily haussa les épaules. « Pour rien. » Puis elle réfléchit un instant et sa mine se fit plus grave. « Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, Nana. Je pense que la nuit du 31 octobre, ce sera la pleine lune. »

Nawei blêmit et fondit sur le calendrier lunaire qu'elle gardait précieusement dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Alors qu'elle vérifiait la date, Lily pouvait voir son visage se décomposer.

« Oh non… »

Kim eut une petite moue compatissante et alla caresser les cheveux de Nawei.

« C'est pas grave, ma belle. T'auras d'autres occasions de lui avouer ce que tu ressens. »

« Je ne comptais pas vraiment lui dire. » fit Nawei, piteuse. « Enfin, je ne sais pas. C'est le seul bal de l'année, alors… Enfin, voyons les choses du bon côté : je n'aurai pas à rassembler mon courage pour lui demander d'être mon cavalier. »

« Tu sais que tu perds tout bon sens lorsqu'il s'agit de Lupin, Nana ? » demanda Kim en levant les yeux au ciel. « Réfléchis deux secondes : il ne sait pas que tu es au courant de sa condition. Si tu ne lui demandes rien, il va penser que tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui. »

Nawei vira au blanc. « Mais… Si je lui demande, il va être affreusement gêné de devoir inventer une excuse pour me dire non ! »

« Il fait déjà ça depuis six ans, Nana. » fit remarquer Lily.

« Et puis arrête un peu de penser à ne pas gêner les autres, et fait ce dont tu as envie. Remus est un type étrange, tu dois t'y habituer. » déclara Kim.

« Il est _spécial_, pas étrange. » le défendit automatiquement Nawei avec son éternel froncement de sourcils.

Kim roula des yeux. « Comme tu voudras, ma grande. »

La discussion semblant close, Lily se dirigea vers son lit et s'y effondra. Pendant quelques minutes, elle essaya de suivre la conversation de ses amies – à propos de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, de toute évidence – mais sombra malgré elle dans un sommeil profond.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_POV James_

La salle commune était plutôt animée, ce soir-là. On n'entendait que des discussions et des rires joyeux.

Pour une raison étrange, James Potter était plutôt morose. Enfin, non : pour être plus précis, il y a avait plusieurs choses pour lesquelles James avait des raisons de se sentir morose.

D'abord, Lily Evans, la femme de sa vie, ne lui avait adressé qu'une vague signe de main en passant dans la salle commune, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ensuite, son meilleur ami, le bien nommé Sirius Black était lui-même en train de ruminer de sombres pensées dans un coin reculé de la salle commune.

Et enfin, James s'ennuyait à mourir. Plus aucun devoir à terminer en catastrophe, plus aucune tactique de Quidditch à mettre au point, plus aucun magazine à lire. Et en plus de ça, ses meilleurs amis s'étaient décidés à jouer les asociaux, un bouquin entre les mains. Même Peter s'y était mis, cette fois.

James soupira bruyamment.

« Remuuuuuuus… » gémit-il en s'étalant de tout son long dans un fauteuil pourpre. Le garçon leva ses yeux ambrés vers lui. « Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, sinon je risque bien de mourir d'ennui. »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Lis un peu, James. »

Le jeune Potter roula des yeux. « Tu veux vraiment avoir la mort d'un de tes meilleurs amis sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ? »

James vit un tic agiter le coin de la bouche de Remus et s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir dit ça. Il savait parfaitement que son ami était en plein cas de conscience, justement, car il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Sirius.

Remus baissa les yeux et James se redressa.

« Allez, Moony. Arrête de te morfondre. On va faire un tour. »

« Sans Sirius ? »

« J'ai bien peur que oui. De toute façon, il n'a pas l'air en état de nous suivre. »

Il jeta un regard désolé à son meilleur ami, qui regardait par la fenêtre avec un air si piteux qu'il s'était attiré des regards inquiets de la part de quelques filles de cinquième année. Mais parmi elle, c'était certainement Poppy qui avait l'air le plus décomposé. Elle était pâle comme la mort et fixait Sirius comme si elle se sentait coupable de son état.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Remus, je pense que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour nous accompagner. » fit James avant de se diriger vers le groupe de filles.

« Poppy ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, l'air plutôt explosé. Il se pencha vers son visage et se mit à murmurer, afin que personne ne les entende :

« On va faire un tour, Remus, Peter et moi. Tu veux nous accompagner ? »

Elle sembla hésiter un moment, puis finit par hocher silencieusement la tête.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Ils avaient décidé de fureter un peu dans l'école. Munis de la carte du Maraudeur et de la cape d'invisibilité de James, le quatuor recomposé farfouinait dans les coins les plus sombres du château et s'arrangeaient toujours pour faire devenir chèvre cette pauvre Miss Teigne en troublant son odorat.

Ils étaient arrivés au quatrième étage quand James jeta un coup d'œil malicieux au grand miroir orné qui décorait le couloir principal.

« Ca vous dit, un petit tour en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il aux trois autres.

« James, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. » fit Remus en prenant son ton de Préfet qui se respecte. « Et puis, je n'aimerais pas laisser Sirius seul trop longtemps… »

« Sirius ne veut parler à personne. Il a besoin de digérer ce qu'il a fait, et là on ne peut pas l'aider. » répondit le jeune homme en s'inspirant honteusement des paroles d'une certaine tête rousse. « Et puis, il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser, Moony. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'as pas pu parler à Sirius avant… avant que ça arrive. C'est arrivé, c'est tout, et on fait avec, OK ? »

Remus mit quelques secondes avant de hocher brièvement la tête. Avec un sourire, James tapota de sa baguette la surface du miroir, qui ondula, puis s'effaça pour laisser place à un escalier de pierre claire, sous le regard ébahi de Poppy.

« Un passage secret ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard brillant d'admiration. « Où mène-t-il ? »

« Tu verras bien ! » fit joyeusement James avec un clin d'œil.

Il ne leur fallu pas plus de dix minutes pour arriver au bout du tunnel, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Poppy était de plus en plus excitée.

« Vous êtes incroyables, vous alors ! Déjà la Carte, c'est vachement impressionnant, mais alors ça ! »

James pouvait voir Remus rouler des yeux à la lueur de sa baguette à chaque fois que le brun souriait avec suffisance.

James, qui était en tête, s'arrêta enfin. Sa baguette en main, il tapota un moment le mur de pierre devant lui, qui coulissa doucement. Prudemment, ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une vieille cave poussiéreuse.

« Restez ici. » intima James aux autres. « Je vais voir si la voix est libre en haut. »

Il grimpa quelques escaliers de pierre et poussa doucement la trappe qui menait au rez-de-chaussée et inspecta les lieux.

Tout semblait calme dans la salle de séjour. Une solide couche de poussière couvrait le sol et une forte odeur de renfermé obstruait les naseaux de James – bref, tout était normal.

James entreprit d'ouvrir la trappe, mais il arrêta son geste au dernier moment, pétrifié : un bruit horrible venait de parvenir à ses oreilles, comme un grondement de chien…

« James ? » chuchota Remus au-dessous de lui. « Tout va bien ? »

Le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre, mais cette fois James en avait repéré la source : un vieux fauteuil moisi dans lequel était endormi un vieil homme décrépi qui ronflait bruyamment, la bouche grande ouverte. Et dire que pendant un moment, il avait craint qu'un énorme clébard lui saute dessus…

« Non, tout va bien. » chuchota James en retour. « Le vieux dort juste au dessus de notre tête, je pense qu'on pourra passer sans trop de mal… »

Mais aussitôt ces mots prononcés, l'homme émit un ronflement digne du chien de Hagrid, tellement bruyant qu'il sembla lui-même le réveiller. James, pris de panique, referma aussitôt la trappe et redescendit l'échelle.

« Heu, non, tout compte fait, je crois qu'on peut laisser tomber notre petite visite surprise à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Pré-au-Lard ? » répéta Poppy, rayonnante. « Alors c'est là que ce passage mène ? »

« Comme bien d'autres. » acquiesça James. « Celui-ci mène ici, à la cave de la maison d'un vieil homme qui vit seul. Généralement, il suffit d'être discret pour sortir de la maison en douce. Il est un peu dur de la feuille, et un peu aveugle, aussi, alors c'est du gâteau. Mais aujourd'hui, il est juste au-dessus de nos têtes, et il a l'air d'avoir le sommeil léger… »

Poppy haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. « C'est pas grave, ce sera pour une autre fois. »

« De tout façon, il va être l'heure de dîner, il serait peut-être temps qu'on rentre. » fit Remus.

« Je vais finir par croire qu'on compte trois ventres-à-pattes dans les Maraudeurs ! » taquina James, avant de se prendre un petit coup sur la tête de la part de Remus.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Pour ceu****x qui se posent la question, l'Ancienne Magie ou Magie Elémentaire est bien celle utilisée par Lily, quelques années plus tard, lors de son sacrifice, (l'Amour, pour être plus précise… j'esp ère que je reste cohérente avec le livre !) et le passage secret emprunté par les Maraudeurs dans ce chapitre est bien celui mentionné par Fred et George dans le tome 3 :D**

**Vous avez ****peut-être remarqué que j'utilisais de temps à autres les surnoms français des Maraudeurs, et d'autres fois les surnoms anglais. Je suis désolée pour ces incohérences, mais disons que je préfère largement Moony à Lunard. Enfin, c'est selon mon envie du moment, donc ne vous insurgez pas :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! La semaine prochaine, un peu de Nawei/Remus, une prise de bec avec Mary, l'agitation précédant le bal et des précisions concernant les soupçons de Lily…**

**Je posterai probablement ce chapitre dans le courant de la semaine, car je ne serai pas là du 5 au 19 août, pour cause de vacances en Espagne :D**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews les plus adorables ****les unes que les autres, mon amour pour vous est sans limite !!**


	22. Prises de tête et prises de bec

**Chapitre 21 : Prises de tête et prises de bec**

« Miss Evans, voulez vous bien vous asseoir correctement, s'il-vous-plait ? Vous êtes en classe, pas en maison de repos, jeune fille ! »

Lily s'empêcha à grand peine de grimacer. Elle était en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, donné par un personnage acariâtre et revêche, Mr Fulton. Et, pour ne rien gâcher, il détestait cordialement Lily et ne perdait jamais une occasion de le lui faire savoir.

« Quelqu'un peut me citer les principales caractéristiques d'un vampire ? »

Lily ne prit même pas la peine de lever la main. Elle savait pertinemment que même si elle le faisait, le professeur ne l'interrogerait pas.

« Miss Evans ? »

Lily releva la tête, un peu perdue.

« Oui, professeur ? » dit-elle d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

« Vous connaissez la réponse à ma question ? »

Une lueur étrange brillait dans le regard de Fulton et Lily réprima un frisson de toutes ses forces. Merlin qu'elle détestait ce type !

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre, d'un calme olympien :

« Les vampires sont des créatures de la nuit : elles dorment le jour, de préférence dans un cercueil, car la lumière les tue. Elles se nourrissent de sang, de préférence humain, et il leur suffit de mordre leur victime pour en faire l'un des leurs. La plus haute fréquence de vampires relevée à ce jour est en Transylvanie, bien que leur nombre ait considérablement décru depuis la vague d'extermination par les Moldus de 1873. »

Elle reprit enfin sa respiration et jeta un regard à Fulton. Celui-ci, avec un expression indéchiffrable, la fixa quelques instants avant de répondre d'un ton acerbe :

« Réponse tout droit tirée du manuel _Les créatures de la nuit_, comme d'habitude. On dirait que Miss Evans est tout bonnement incapable de produire quelque chose par elle-même. »

Un murmure d'indignation parcourut la classe et Lily sentit une bouffée de reconnaissance l'envahir. Kim et Nawei soufflaient comme des dragons enragés, à côté d'elle, Remus fixait le professeur d'un air outré, et le reste de la classe ne cessait de chuchoter. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit même James jouer du poing en direction de Fulton.

Mais ce dernier fit taire d'un regard l'insurrection générale.

« Prenez vos manuels, chapitre quatre. » intima-t-il d'une voix qui ne donnait guère l'envie de s'insurger d'avantage.

Kim adressa un clin d'œil à Lily en guise d'encouragement.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

L'école était pour le moins en pleine effervescence. Et pour cause : le bal était pour dans moins d'une semaine. Les jumelles Weasley étaient si excitées qu'elles s'étaient prises des remarques de la part des professeurs tout au long de la journée - mais, de toute évidence, s'en fichaient comme de l'an quarante.

« Non mais regardez-les ! » fit Kim, effarée, en désignant les deux rousses qui parlaient avec animation à un groupe de Serdaigle. « Je trouve ça absolument grotesque. On dirait que la gent féminine de Poudlard vient de subir un lavage de cerveau ! Pathétique ! »

Lily roula des yeux. « Laisse-leur au moins ce plaisir-là, Kim. C'est pas bien méchant, après tout. »

« Pas bien méchant, mais hautement abrutissant. » lâcha Kim, inflexible. « Ils sont en train d'infester le château avec leur hormones. Bouillonnantes et indisciplinées… »

« Chaque année il y a un bal, et chaque année tu trouves à y redire, Kimmy. » dit Nawei en se levant.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Kim.

« Aux cours particuliers de Darwin. »

Elle ne dit rien de plus, mais son manque d'enthousiasme était presque palpable.

« Je vais devoir y aller, moi aussi. » fit Lily en regardant sa montre.

« Toi aussi ? Une réunion d'Ancienne Magie ? »

« Non, une réunion de préfets pour les derniers préparatifs du bal. Le prochain cours d'Ancienne Magie est prévu pour dans une semaine environ. » répondit Lily en empoignant son sac.

« Attendez, alors, je vais faire une partie du chemin avec vous… »

Kim semblait un petit peu morose de se retrouver seule ce soir. Jonathan était parti en stage au Ministère depuis deux jours et Lily se doutait qu'il lui manquait énormément.

« Jonathan sera de retour pour le bal, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Kim hocha positivement la tête. « Il n'est là-bas que pour cinq jours. »

« Allez, Kimmy, plus que trois jours à tenir. » fit doucement Nawei.

Kim eut un pâle sourire.

Nawei les quitta bientôt, partant dans la direction de la tour Ouest. Lily s'arrêta au troisième étage et laissa Kim faire le reste du chemin toute seule.

Elle était plutôt à l'avance. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde dans la petite salle de réunion – seuls Russel Preston et Leanne Grey, les Préfets en Chef, quelques préfets de cinquième année et Mary Larry étaient présents.

Lily vint s'asseoir à côté de Mary. La jeune mulâtre releva la tête et adressa un sourire à la rousse quand elle la vit.

« Salut, Evans. »

« Salut. »

Lily s'était toujours demandée pourquoi la jeune Serdaigle s'évertuait à l'appeler par son nom de famille. Elles se connaissaient depuis leur première année (elle était d'ailleurs l'une des premières personnes appartenant à la communauté sorcière que Lily avait rencontrées), elles avaient toujours eu de bonnes relations et il leur était déjà arrivé de travailler en binôme pour un devoir commun. Malgré tout ça, Mary semblait s'être décidée à laisser une barrière de formalité entraver leur relation.

Mais Lily n'aurait jamais pu se résoudre à appeler la jeune fille par son nom de famille.

« Alors, tu as eu le temps de parcourir le livre que je t'ai passé ? » demanda Mary d'un air absent, tout en triant une série de papiers.

« Oui, j'ai fini le chapitre. Ca ne m'a pas pris énormément de temps – il était relativement court. D'ailleurs, ça m'a un peu étonnée. C'est toutes les informations que tu as pu recueillir ? »

Lily s'en voulut automatiquement d'avoir formulé sa phrase dans ce sens – Merlin savait à quel point Mary Larry était susceptible. Mais, heureusement pour elle, la jeune fille semblait trop plongée dans son triage de papiers pour remarquer sa parole maladroite.

« Oui, c'est à peu près tout. D'ailleurs, je dois te dire que c'est un peu par hasard si je suis tombée sur ce bouquin. Je faisais choux blanc depuis plus d'une semaine et j'aurais pu encore continuer longtemps si Miss Stavenski m'avait pas aidée. »

« Tu en as parlé à Stavenski ? » demanda Lily, méfiante.

« C'est elle qui m'a passé le bouquin. Elle avait vu sur quoi portaient mes recherches et m'a dit que je ne trouverais strictement rien à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il y a peu de traces écrites évoquant cette fameuse société secrète, apparemment. »

« Et elle a en sa possession l'un des seuls bouquins parlant de cette société, alors ? »

Mary, le nez dans se feuilles, sembla sentir la vague d'irritation qui perçait dans la voix de la rousse, car elle leva les yeux vers elle.

« Oui. Il y a un problème avec ça ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourcil arqué.

« Un peu, oui, étant donné que cette société a, de toute évidence, assassiné quelqu'un cet été. »

La jeune mulâtre lui jeta un regard condescendant.

« Tu divagues complètement, Evans. Cette société a été dissoute après la chute de Grindenwald. »

« Grindenwald, parlons-en. Je suppose que Stavenski en a aussi, des tas de livres parlant de l'œuvre de ce grand mage noir. » siffla Lily.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Evans ? Est-ce un crime d'avoir une bibliothèque bien fournie ? » claqua Mary, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Alors tu avoues qu'elle a des livres sur l'époque de Grindenwald ? »

Mary cligna des yeux et se redressa sur sa chaise.

« C'est quoi ton problème au juste, Evans ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'avoir une sensibilité particulière à l'Ancienne Magie te donne le droit de raconter n'importe quoi et de faire des caprices de gamine ? »

« Tu es au courant ? » fit Lily, ahurie.

« Oui, je suis au courant, Evans. Et je dois t'avouer que je suis très déçue de ta réaction. Moi qui croyais que tu avais un peu plus de maturité que les autres… De toute évidence, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. »

Et, sur ce, la jeune Serdaigle se leva, ramassa sa pile de papiers et alla s'installer un peu plus loin.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lily passa la réunion à méditer, ce soir là. Elle décida que l'avertissement de Russel Preston concernant les débordements hormonaux durant le bal et autres recommandations étaient d'un intérêt limité, comparé à ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

A la fin de l'assemblée, Lily en était arrivée à trois conclusions :

Premièrement, elle parlerait à Nawei et Kim de ses soupçons grandissants concernant Miss Stavenski.

Deuxièmement, elle finirait une bonne fois pour toutes ses livres sur Grindenwald.

Et, troisièmement, elle tairait à ses amies les dernières paroles de Mary. La rousse avait passé plus d'une heure à spéculer sur sa réaction face à Stavenski, l'autre jour, quand cette dernière lui avait avoué qu'il n'y avait rien à faire contre les dégâts que pouvaient provoquer ses… émois, et en était arrivée à la honteuse conclusion qu'en effet, elle s'était comportée en gamine capricieuse.

Malgré tout, elle ne comptait pas aller s'excuser et encore moins abandonner ses soupçons contre Stavenski. Lily avait beau avoir mal réagi, cela ne discriminait pas pour autant son professeur.

« Lily… _Lily ?_ »

Le rousse tourna vivement la tête.

« La réunion est finie, tu sais. » fit Remus, un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres.

« Oh… Désolée, j'étais un peu dans la lune. » dit Lily en rougissant et en se levant prestement de sa chaise.

« J'ai vu ça. Tu n'as prêté aucune attention au discours de Preston sur les dangers de l'alcool… »

Lily roula des yeux avec un petit rire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. Il ne restait plus que quelques personnes dans la salle de réunion – dont Tobey Darwin, qui discutait dans le fond de la pièce avec Russel Preston.

« Qu'est-ce que Darwin fait là ? » demanda Lily.

« Oh, il est là depuis quelques minutes seulement. » répondit tranquillement Remus. « Je crois qu'il négocie un stand de prédictions chinoises pour le soir du bal. »

« Sérieusement ? »

Remus hocha la tête avec un sourire et ils remontèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« C'est vrai que Darwin essaie de faire passer un stand de prédictions chinoises pour le soir du bal ? » demanda Lily à Nawei alors qu'elles étaient toutes les trois dans le dortoir.

« Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il a quitté le cours un peu à l'avance. »

« Au fait, c'était bien ? » demanda paresseusement Kim de son lit, où elle était étalée de tout son long.

« Bof. » répondit Nawei avec un haussement d'épaules. « C'était pas mal, mais j'avoue que les premières fois que j'y ai été, c'était plus intéressant. On étudie la divination par le tarot, maintenant… Enfin, il a l'air décidé à s'essayer à la divination asiatique à présent, ça peut être bien. »

« C'est pour ça alors cette histoire de prédictions chinoises ? Ca marche comment ? » demanda Kim.

« Tu lis ton avenir dans un bout de papier emprisonné dans un biscuit chinois. »

« Donc si le papier te dit « _Un Pitiponk va bientôt te mordre le derrière_. » alors tu as intérêt à faire gaffe à tes fesses? » demanda Kim avec un sourire amusé.

Nawei roula des yeux. « C'est un peu ça, oui. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais les phrases sont plus énigmatiques et généralement plus relevées, aussi. »

« C'est bidon, alors. » râla Kim avec un sourire. « Mais c'est sûr que ça plaira à Poppy… »

« En parlant de Poppy, je l'ai croisée tantôt, en entrant chez Darwin. » fit Nawei. « Elle en sortait. Elle avait vraiment l'air étrange… »

« Pas étonnant. » dit Lily avec un sourire entendu. « Elle est complètement raide dingue de ce type. Elle avait l'air complètement survoltée, la dernière fois qu'elle en est sortie. »

« Survoltée ? Quand je l'ai vue, on aurait plutôt dit le contraire. »

« C'est Darwin qui lui fait cet effet-là, sûrement. » conclut Kim.

Lily ne dit rien. Elle pensait plutôt que son air étrange avait quelque chose à voir avec un certain Sirius Black, mais ses amies n'étaient pas au courant et peut-être que Poppy ne voulaient pas qu'elles le soient.

« Au fait, Nana, tu as choisi ton personnage pour le bal ? » demanda distraitement Kim.

« J'hésite encore… » répondit la jeune fille avec une moue ennuyée.

« Il serait p'tet temps de te décider, ma grande. Surtout si tu veux que les jumelles Clo-Clo te fassent une robe correcte. » fit Kim en s'empara des livres de contes sur la table de nuit de l'asiatique.

Elle feuilleta un instant le premier livre. « Tiens, ici. L'histoire d'une princesse qui doit embrasser une grenouille… Hum, non, trop étrange. Ah, tiens , ici ! Ca parle d'un Oracle ! C'est pour toi ça ! »

Mais Nawei secoua doucement la tête.

« Attend avant d'avoir entendu de quoi ça parle. »

« C'est pas bien ? »

« Ce n'est pas très joyeux, en effet. » répondit l'asiatique en haussant les épaules. « C'est l'histoire d'une famille qui se retrouve maudite après avoir consulté un Oracle. »

« Oh. C'est l'Oracle qui les maudit ? »

« Non. » répondit Nawei en s'asseyant sur son lit. « L'Oracle ne fait que les prévenir de la malédiction qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur eux. »

« Ben, ça va, alors… »

« Pas vraiment, parce que c'est suite à la prédiction de l'Oracle que le plus jeune garçon va voir une sorcière pour essayer d'empêcher que ça n'arrive. Mais c'est justement la sorcière qui les maudit, car le jeune homme ne l'a pas remerciée comme il le devait. »

« Donc, c'est en quelque sorte à cause de l'Oracle que tout ça est arrivé. » conclut Kim. « C'était quoi, leur malédiction ? »

« Ils furent condamnés à vivre leur vie sans plus éprouver un seul sentiment. »

« … Un peu comme un baiser de Détraqueur, en gros… »

« Un peu, oui… Et le pire, c'est que la plupart des histoires du père de Remus sont basées sur des faits réels et des légendes tout à fait authentiques. »

« Brrr. » fit Kim en mimant un frisson. « Bon, Ok, on ne prendra pas celle-là. Une idée ? »

« La deuxième histoire du troisième livre… » fit timidement Nawei. « C'est l'histoire d'une fée emprisonnée par des humains, et délivrée par un prince… »

« Oui, ça c'est très bien. » fit Kim. « Tout à fait fleur bleue, ça te va comme un gant, Nanette. »

« Nanette ? C'est quoi ce nouveau surnom ? »

« C'est le surnom de la jeune fille qui va aller courageusement demander à Lupin de l'accompagner au bal ! » lança joyeusement Kim en sautant hors de son lit.

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Nana. » fit Kim en poussant gentiment dans le dos la jeune fille terrifiée.

« Et s'il est dans son dortoir ? » fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Il est dans la salle commune, en train de bouquiner. » assura Lily. « Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusque là ? »

Nawei hocha lentement la tête.

« Moi aussi, tiens, je vais t'accompagner. » déclara Kim en enfilant ses pantoufles. « Il est temps que je me mêle à la populace ! »

Lily roula des yeux et elles descendirent toutes les trois dans la salle commune. Kim eut vite fait repérer Remus, qui lisait dans un coin reculé de la pièce, et poussa légèrement Nawei dans le dos.

« Tu peux le faire, Nana ! » chuchota-t-elle.

La jeune fille leur lança un regard désespéré avant de s'avancer lentement vers le jeune homme. Il n'avait fait aucun geste, mais quelque chose dans son attitude changea et Lily comprit aussitôt qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de leur manège.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on la regarde, Kim ! » réprimanda Lily alors que la jeune fille fixait avidement les deux jeunes gens. « Ca va la gêner encore plus ! »

« Ok ok ! » se résolut Kim. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ? »

Lily jeta un regard autour d'elle. « Je crois que je vais aller parler à Sirius… enfin, essayer. »

Le jeune homme était installé dans un fauteuil devant l'âtre, le buste penché, les coudes sur ses genoux et le regard plongé dans les flammes dansantes. Il était toujours aussi calme, mais depuis quelques jours, il se mêlait beaucoup plus aux conversations, et Lily se disait que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour avoir une discussion avec lui.

« Hé bien, bonne chance, Lil. » fit Kim avec un sourcil levé, avant de tourner les talons.

Lily se dirigea vers le jeune homme et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle ne dit rien mais guetta avidement sa réaction, qui ne tarda pas à venir : il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, la rousse vit l'ombre d'un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Elle y répondit aussi chaleureusement que possible.

« Salut. » fit-il.

« Salut… James n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda Lily.

Sirius secoua doucement la tête. « Non, je crois qu'il essaie d'expliquer à Peter la leçon de métamorphose d'aujourd'hui. Et, visiblement, ça ne doit pas être de la tarte… »

Lily eut un petit rire et se sentit subitement soulagée. Sirius faisait de l'humour : c'était très bon signe.

« Dis-moi, Sirius… Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne se referme pas.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Ca va. Enfin, je suppose… Je ne sais pas très bien, en fait. »

« Je comprends. Tu n'as pas encore digéré tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius tourna ses yeux gris vers elle. « Je me disais bien que James n'avait pas inventé cette phrase tout seul. Il t'a honteusement plagiée, Lily ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle souriait. Malheureusement, le silence s'installa entre eux et Lily s'inquiéta d'avoir perdu le contact – son unique chance de faire parler Sirius.

Mais visiblement, ce silence avait seulement permis à Sirius de rassembler ses idées, car il reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard :

« En fait, je sais pas très bien où j'en suis. Tu sais, ça a toujours été facile, pour moi – enfin, tout du moins en ce qui concerne les filles. Mais on dirait que ma chance a tourné… »

« Oui, je suppose que voir Kate avec Ted ça a du te remuer. »

Sirius hocha la tête. « J'aimais bien Finnigan avant, je t'assure. Maintenant, tout ce que j'ai envie de faire quand je le croise c'est de lui taper la tête contre le mur. »

« Mais tu ne le fais pas. »

« Non, mais je fais pire. »

Lily prit une brève inspiration.

« Ecoute, Sirius, il ne faut pas que tu te prennes trop la tête avec ça. Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute, Owen y est pour beaucoup là-dedans. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de toutes ces filles avec qui je suis sorti cette année ? Moi-même j'ai perdu le compte ! »

Il avait l'air légèrement effrayé par ses propres propos et Lily n'osa pas se risquer à poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu as un peu disjoncté, c'est vrai. Mais c'est compréhensible. Après tout, Kate et toi étiez ensemble depuis un an… Ca ne s'efface pas du jour au lendemain. »

Sirius soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière, son dos heurtant mollement le dossier du divan.

« Laisse-toi le temps de digérer tout ça. Ca finira par guérir, tu sais, il faut juste que tu acceptes le fait que tu ne pourras pas la récupérer et passer à autre chose. Sinon, c'est non seulement à toi mais aussi aux autres que tu fais du mal. »

Le jeune homme tourna un regard interrogateur vers Lily.

« Oui. A commencer par Remus. »

« Remus ne me parle presque plus. » marmonna Sirius en évitant son regard, à présent.

« C'est parce qu'il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir pu t'aider plus tôt. Il se dit que s'il avait réussi à te parler, tu ne te serais peut-être pas laissé aller avec Owen. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, semblant sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis la referma et jeta un regard étrange à Remus, au fond de la salle commune.

« Et je pense que tu devrais faire attention à Poppy aussi. »

« Poppy ? »

L'étonnement se lisait sur ses traits. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Oui. » souffla Lily, un peu plus bas en se penchant vers le garçon. « Elle tient beaucoup à toi, et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, elle est très sensible. »

Sirius resta un moment silencieux, semblant réfléchir, puis secoua la tête, doucement au début, puis de plus en plus énergiquement.

« Non. »

« Non ? » répéta Lily, éberluée. « Non quoi ? »

« Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne doit pas. Poppy est une fille géniale, il ne faut pas qu'elle m'approche. Je risquerais de la détruire. »

Et, à cet instant, Lily se rendit compte de toute la sagesse de Sirius Black. Il pouvait passer aux yeux des autres comme un goujat, un Don Juan, un coureur de jupons sans cœur, mais Lily voyait maintenant autre chose. Sirius Black était quelqu'un de droit. Il avait des principes et il les respectait. Et il respectait les sentiments des autres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » demanda le garçon en voyant l'air étrange de Lily.

« Toi. » répondit-elle en toute honnêteté. « Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sirius. »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse. Elle préférait le laisser méditer sa dernière phrase, et seul.

En traversant la salle commune, elle jeta un regard à Remus. Nawei n'était plus avec lui, et il regardait directement dans la direction de Lily. Il lui fit un mince sourire, et il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Rhoooo, pour ceux qui ont vu Pirates de Caraïbes 2 (les autres fermez les yeux car SPOILERS !), je vous JURE que j'ai pas piqué cette réplique à Liz ! J'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre avant d'aller voir le film (excellent, soit dit en passant :) mais je dois dire que ce deuxième volet m'a ouvert les yeux concernant les héros de PotC, qui ressemblent très fort au trio James-Lily-Sirius, en fait… O.o (/_s'enfuit en courant en voyant comment ils tournent dans PotC_/)**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews cette fois, mais je pars en vacances demain et je n'ai encore presque rien préparé, je suis excessivement à la bourre ! Mais sachez que je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes, et que vos adorables reviews ne manquent pas de gonfler de joie mon petit cœur à chaque fois !**

**Bonnes vacances à tous, update mardi 22, si tout va bien !**


	23. Le lendemain de la veille

**Chapitre 22 – Le lendemain de la veille**

Le bal avait été… Un véritable fiasco.

Enfin, du moins, c'était l'avis de Lily qui, présentement, méditait dans l'un des fauteuils pourpres de la salle commune, encore déguisée en Belle au Bois Dormant. La fête avait continué dans la salle commune, puisque le bal était officiellement terminé à minuit. Il était à présent près de trois heures du matin, et Lily ne tenait plus debout.

Elle arqua un sourcil devant son verre de Whisky pur feu, déjà à moitié vide. Elle n'avait pas les idées très claires, mais la soirée qu'elle venait de passer ne cessait de la tourmenter. Elle la revivait encore et encore.

Adrian avait dépassé les bornes. Il avait encore piqué une crise, mais cette fois Lily n'avait pas vraiment pu s'expliquer. Elle aurait eu terriblement honte de crier à travers toute la salle : « OUI J'AI DANSE AVEC JAMES POTTER ET J'AI AIME CA ! »

Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Ils avaient passé un balai sorcier très célèbre, et il se trouvait que c'était sur cette musique que James et Lily avaient fait leurs premiers pas de danse en couple. Des souvenirs lui étaient alors revenus en force, comme si une bourrasque de vent s'était soudain abattue sur elle.

_« Et n'oublie pas, c'est deux pas sur la droite, et pas sur mes orteils ! »_

_La fillette toisa le garçon avec un regard supérieur._

_« Et toi, essaie de ne pas t'empêtrer les pieds dans ma robe, cette fois ! » siffla-t-elle._

_Ils se jaugèrent du regard un moment, brun chocolat contre vert émeraude, et il finit par lui prendre les mains. Une demi-seconde plus tard, la musique commençait – des violons, l'instrument préféré de Lily, et du piano, le préféré de James – et l'atmosphère changeait du tout au tout._

_La rousse virevoltait entre les bras du jeune garçon avec grâce et assurance. Elle et James avaient répété cette danse pendant près de deux semaines. Et ils faisaient enfin leur représentation, leurs familles comme spectateurs._

_C'était étrange à quel point ils pouvaient s'accorder lorsqu'ils étaient sur une piste, alors qu'ils ne se supportaient pas en dehors des planches – comme si la musique effaçait leur éternelle animosité. En fait, Lily pensait que c'était le seul moment ou elle pouvait baisser sa garde avec le garçon, le seul moment ou elle pouvait laisser tomber sa carapace sans craindre de recevoir de coups._

_Mais bien sûr, chaque chose a une fin, et bientôt la douce mélodie se fâna, et laissa place à des applaudissements. Les mains de James quittèrent les siennes et Lily sut que son petit moment de paix était terminé : elle devait être parée pour la prochaine attaque._

_« C'était pas mal, Evans. »_

_Elle arqua un sourcil._

_« Toi non plus, c'était pas mal, Potter. » fit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin._

_« Tu ne m'as pas marché sur les orteils, cette fois. »_

_« Et toi tu ne t'es pas pris les pieds dans ma robe. »_

_Il eut un grand sourire._

_« Mais tu ressembles toujours à un cochonnet en tutu ! » lança-il avant de tourner les talons._

_« Et toi à un porc-épic en collants ! » cria-t-elle en retour alors qu'il s'éloignait._

_Elle le savait. Elle ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Elle ne _pouvait pas_ abaisser ses barrières en dehors de la piste. Elle devait se tenir prête à répondre à ses piques et à lui rendre ses sarcasmes._

_Parce que c'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient._

_Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Et sur celle du garçon aussi, mais ça elle ne pouvait pas le savoir..._

Lorsque la musique avait commencé, Lily était restée comme pétrifiée.

Et James était apparu devant elle. Il lui avait souri timidement, lui avait fait un baise-main et l'avait invitée à danser.

Et elle avait accepté, sous le nez d'Adrian.

_« Promis, je ne me prendrai pas les pieds dans ta robe, cette fois… »_

Oh ! Elle ne s'en voulait pas tellement. Parce qu'après tout, elle pouvait danser avec qui elle voulait. Bon, d'accord, James Potter n'était certainement pas le meilleur choix, mais… C'était arrivé, point barre. Et puis, elle s'était réellement sentie grisée par cette danse légère et aérienne… Lily ne regrettait pas la danse, mais bien la scène de ménage qu'Adrian lui avait faite juste après.

Elle s'affala un peu plus dans le fauteuil, exténuée. Avec une légère grimace de dégoût, elle posa son verre de whisky sur la table basse et parcourut la salle commune du regard.

Il ne restait plus tellement de monde à présent. Kim dormait dans les bras de Jonathan, à quelques mètres d'elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Pas mal de septième année discutaient joyeusement, un peu plus loin. Nawei fixait le feu, l'air un peu perdu et, il fallait l'avouer, un peu déçu aussi. Elle était resplendissante, et même encore maintenant : sa robe, faite d'une matière qui reflétait la lumière d'une façon assez extraordinaire, cinglait sa poitrine et sa taille avec grâce. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi lisses et soyeux qu'au lancement du bal, et son maquillage n'avait pas bougé. Et ses ailes – ces grandes ailes aux milles couleurs – chatoyaient d'un éclat surnaturel devant les flammes dansantes.

Lily eut un petit sourire triste. Tous les efforts de Nawei avaient été vains, et Lily se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait ça avec l'énergie du désespoir. La petite n'avait voulu être belle que pour lui – et il ne l'avait pas vue.

Et puis il y avait Kate et Ted, étroitement enlacés, à quelques pas du groupe de septième année. Lily laissa traîner son regard sur la jeune fille, la voyant sous un jour nouveau, et eut un léger sourire.

_Flash-Back :_

_« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda Lily._

_Kate leva les yeux, et hocha positivement la tête. Elle était ravissante, avec ses cheveux blond vénitien relevés en un chignon élégant et sa robe blanc cassé._

_« Alors, comment tu trouves le bal ? » demanda la jeune fille à Lily avant de porter son vers de Bièraubeurre à ses lèvres._

_« Plutôt réussie. » répondit la rousse avec un sourire. « J'ai particulièrement aimé le costume de Chourave en Dame Nature. »_

_Kate pouffa légèrement et roula des yeux. « Et moi le petit show des Maraudeurs. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils auraient osé parodier les professeurs avec une telle audace… Sirius n'était vraiment pas mal en robe écossaise… »_

_« C'est vrai qu'ils ont fait fort ! » concéda Lily. « Et Sirius était indubitablement le meilleur aux mimes… »_

_« Je suis contente de voir qu'il va mieux. » fit doucement Kate en regardant le sol._

_Ses mots semblèrent flotter dans l'air quelques instants._

_« Tu sais, Kate, il ne faut pas culpabiliser. » répondit Lily au bout d'un moment. « Tu sais, Sirius doit apprendre à faire ses expériences… »_

_Kate secoua légèrement la tête. « Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu responsable de ses débordements. Ca lui a fait tellement de mal… »_

_Lily resta silencieuse un moment, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Puis, finalement, elle se lança :_

_« Excuse mon indiscrétion – je ne t'oblige pas à répondre si tu n'en a pas envie, mais… Pourquoi as-tu quitté Sirius ? »_

_Pendant un instant, la rousse crût qu'elle n'allait pas répondre. Puis Kate leva lentement les yeux vers elle, et son regard semblait trop lourd pour appartenir à une fille si jeune._

_« Parce que c'était inévitable. » répondit-elle d'une voix étrange._

_« Comment ça, inévitable ? » demanda Lily, perplexe._

_« Tu connais Sirius. » expliqua Kate. « C'est quelqu'un à part. Il vit dans une famille de fous, et il a un caractère bien à lui. C'est le genre de personnes dont on se souvient toute notre vie, tellement elles vous marquent. Et à qui on ne résiste pas facilement… Mais qu'il est impossible d'avoir complètement. »_

_Lily la regarda sans comprendre, et Kate poussa un profond soupir._

_« Je m'en suis rendue compte après quelques mois. Je voyais que je m'accrochais de plus en plus. Je sentais que je me perdais. Parce qu'un jour, c'était inévitable : je le perdrais lui. »_

_« Il était amoureux de toi. » protesta faiblement Lily._

_« Oui, bien sûr, et c'était réciproque. Mais plus le temps passait et plus je me rendais compte que je m'enfonçais. Et je ne voulais pas en arriver à un point où je serais incapable de remonter, parce qu'il serait hors de portée. Sirius Black est insaisissable, et je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre il me briserait le cœur. »_

_« Il ne pourrait jamais te donner ce que tu demandais… » dit doucement Lily._

_Kate acquiesça doucement. « Mais Ted le pouvait. Alors j'ai fait mon choix. »_

_Lily adressa un faible sourire à la jeune fille, même si au fond de ses yeux, elle y voyait la même étincelle de désespoir qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux d'Adrian, quelques semaines plus tôt._

Le portrait coulissa doucement pour laisser entrer Sirius. Lily l'observa attentivement traverser la salle commune et s'installer près de James et Peter. Elle vit très distinctement le jeune homme leur faire un très léger signe de tête.

La rousse fronça les sourcils. Elle avait remarqué leur petit manège, pendant la nuit : les Maraudeurs (bien qu'amputés d'un membre) avaient disparu chacun à leur tour, et ce tout au long de la soirée. Lily essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer la relation logique que son cerveau lui soumettait : ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Remus.

Mais Lily savait que c'était parfaitement stupide. Elle savait les Maraudeurs intrépides, mais pas idiots au point d'aller se frotter à un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, et seul de surcroît. Il devait y avoir une autre explication.

C'est pourquoi elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva de son fauteuil. Nawei lui lança un vague regard interrogateur, et Lily lui fit signe de se rassurer. La rousse traversa la salle commune et vint s'asseoir à côté de Peter.

« Quel bon vent t'amène, Lily Jolie ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire fatigué.

A cet instant, Lily se félicita d'avoir parlé à Sirius quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'était comporté comme un véritable gentleman, pendant le bal…

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, Sirichou. » susurra-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te balader seul dans Poudlard aux petites heures ? »

Sirius parut surpris de la question, mais il retrouva bien vite contenance. « Oh, j'aime faire des balades au petit matin. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul : j'ai croisé Tobey Darwin et Russel Preston en grande conversation, il n'y a pas deux minutes. »

« Sûrement à cause de cette histoire de prédictions chinoises. » fit James en s'étirant comme un chat, devant elle. « Ca a eu un sacré succès, hier… »

Sirius eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Tu parles. Je m'étais attendu à mieux, franchement. Ma prédiction disait qu'il était temps pour moi d'ouvrir les yeux, ou quelque chose du genre. C'est ça, une prédiction ? Non, monsieur, ça c'est de la foutaise enrubannée d'une belle formule. »

« Le mien disait « _Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre_. » » fit pensivement James. « Et je pense que j'y crois. »

Lily ne put ignorer le furtif coup d'œil qu'il lui lança et se sentit brusquement rougir en pensant à sa propre prédiction.

« _Keep your friends close… and your enemies closer._ » (1)

Ca ne pouvait pas signifier ce qu'elle pensait que ça signifiait… N'est-ce pas?

Elle fixa résolument le sol pendant une bonne minute.

« Heu… Lily ? »

La rousse releva brutalement la tête. James.

« Je voulais m'excuser, pour tantôt. » dit-il.

« Pour tantôt quoi ? » demanda Lily, perplexe.

« Hé bien… C'est un peu à cause de moi si Parker t'a fait une scène… »

Lily le fixa un moment, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oh ! » finit-elle par dire en roulant des yeux. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Adrian doit se guérir de sa jalousie maladive tout seul, hors de question que je m'empêche de vivre pour le contenter. » Puis elle ajouta, avec un demi-sourire. « Mais il faut avouer que c'était un peu kamikaze de ta part de m'inviter à danser sous son nez. »

« Je sais. » fit James avec un grand sourire idiot.

« Mais voyons, Lily, notre Jamesie _aime_ le risque ! » lança Sirius en administrant un tape amicale sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Cette conversation lui semblait assez surréaliste.

« Et puis c'était… délectable, cette petit scène de ménage, tantôt. » continua Sirius. « Sérieusement, Lily, tu devrais faire ça plus souvent : voir Parker hors de ses gonds, c'est jouissif ! »

« Peut-être pour vous, mais pour moi c'est une autre affaire. » répliqua sombrement la rousse.

Sirius et James lui adressèrent un grand sourire innocent.

« Lil ? Je vais me coucher. »

C'était Nawei.

« Oh, OK, Nana. Bonne nuit… »

Nawei lui adressa un faible sourire et disparut dans l'escalier de pierres.

« Encore une qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la soirée autant que les autres. » constata Sirius.

« Mmmmhhh. » fit pensivement Lily. « Pas étonnant, sachant que Remus n'était pas là… »

Elle vit clairement les Maraudeurs échanger un regard gêné.

« Il devait assister au mariage de son cousin. » expliqua James un peu trop rapidement, peut-être.

« Je sais. » fit platement Lily. « C'est ce qu'il a dit à Nana lorsqu'elle lui a proposé d'être sa cavalière. »

« C'est vraiment dommage pour eux. » murmura James. « Ils auraient eu l'occasion d'avoir leur premier rendez-vous, et ça aurait fait du bien à à peu près tout le monde ici de les voir enfin ensemble. »

« Mais Remus est une tête de mule. » fit remarquer Lily. « J'ai beau essayer de lui parler, il reste très secret sur les sentiments qu'il éprouve à l'égard de Nana. »

« Même à nous, il ne nous a jamais rien dit. » dit Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux. « On l'a deviné parce qu'un jour, on s'est mis à le taquiner sur sa vie amoureuse et qu'il s'est mis à rougir comme une écrevisse quand on lui a dit qu'il irait bien avec Nawei. »

« C'était quand ? » demanda Lily.

« En troisième année, je crois. » répondit Sirius.

Lily hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Ca fait depuis notre premier voyage en train que je m'en doute. » expliqua-t-elle. « Quand ils se sont rencontrés, ils… ils n'ont pas pu détacher leur regard de l'autre avant une bonne minute. C'était assez effrayant, quand j'y repense. »

Sirius et James eurent un petit rire. « Remus est une bête étrange, c'est vrai. » dit le jeune Black avec un curieux sourire.

Lily fit de son mieux pour faire semblant de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu.

« Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller me coucher. » dit-elle en réprimant un bâillement. « Bonne nuit, les gars. »

« 'Nuit, Lily. » répondirent les trois garçons d'une même voix.

Elle traversa la salle commune d'un pas lourd. Se lever de son fauteuil lui avait mis comme du plomb dans la tête et elle lutta pour ne pas vaciller. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Kim et Jonathan dormaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant l'âtre et décida que pour une fois, Kim n'était pas obligée de dormir dans le dortoir.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, tout était silencieux. La respiration de Nawei était calme, mais pas assez lente pour faire croire à Lily que son amie était plongée dans le sommeil. La rousse se glissa avec délice dans son lit après avoir enfilé son pyjama et bascula dans les bras de Morphée en quelques minutes seulement.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Elle fit un réveillée par les gémissements de Nawei, dans le lit à côté d'elle.

« Nana ? » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

De nouveaux, ces gémissements plaintifs. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et grogna : elle n'avait dormi qu'une heure.

Soupirant de frustration, elle sortit du lit, s'approcha du lit de l'asiatique et écarta les rideaux pourpres.

« Nana ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

La petite était recroquevillée sur elle-même et serrait ses couvertures contre elle avec une force peu commune pour une jeune fille aussi menue. Lily pouvait entendre très distinctement les plaintes s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Nawei ? »

La rousse prit la jeune fille par les épaules et la secoua quelque peu.

« Nana ! » dit-elle, plus fort, cette fois.

Nawei ouvrit les yeux. Elles se fixèrent un moment, aussi pétrifiée l'une que l'autre.

« Lily ? » finit par murmurer la jeune fille.

« Oui, c'est moi. » fit doucement la rousse. « Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Oui… Enfin, je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar… Je… j'ai rêvé de toi. »

« C'est vrai ? »

La petite hocha la tête.

« Tu… » Elle sembla soudain affreusement gênée. « Oh, Lily, tu étais mariée à James ! »

« Charmant… »

« Désolée. » fit Nawei avec un sourire penaud. « Je pense que c'était ta réception de mariage, parce qu'il y avait aussi Kim, moi, Peter, Remus et Sirius … Puis d'autres gens sont arrivés , Les jumelles Clo-Clo mais aussi Dumbledore et Peeves. »

Lily lui fit de grands yeux. « _Peeves_ ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Tu disais que tu l'avais invité parce qu'il se sentait seul à Poudlard sans les Maraudeurs. Et… Oh, tu avais aussi invité Rogue et sa bande ! Ils étaient déguisés en stars du rock… »

Lily eut un petit rire.

« Pas étonnant que tu gémissais dans ton sommeil. » fit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

Nawei perdit aussitôt son sourire. « Non, Lily. Si j'ai gémi, c'est parce que tout était très clair… Puis tout a viré au noir. »

Son visage se rembrunit.

« Tu as déjà eu ça, te réveiller sans te souvenir de ton rêve mais bien de son atmosphère ? »

« Oui.»

« C'est ça que j'ai. Je sais que c'est devenu sombre et incroyablement flippant, mais je ne me souviens que de la sensation que ça m'a laissée. »

« Tu… Enfin… Ce n'était pas une prémonition, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily ne se sentait pas très à l'aise face à l'idée de devenir la futur Mrs Potter… Et d'inviter Peeves à son mariage.

Mais Nawei secoua énergiquement la tête.

« Tu sais bien que mes visions ne ressemblent jamais à ça. Ce sont plus des pressentiments. »

Lily hocha la tête, rassurée, mais pour une raison étrange, l'image d'elle et James se penchant sur un berceau s'imposa à son esprit. Elle la chassa immédiatement.

« Et puis, il vaut mieux que ça ne soit qu'un rêve. » fit pensivement Nawei.

« Evidemment. Tu m'imagines mariée à Potter ? » dit Lily, un peu outrée.

« Heu… Non… Bien sûr que non. » répondit la jeune fille, mais Lily était certaine que c'était plus pour lui faire plaisir que par pure conviction personnelle. « C'est juste que dans mon rêve, Remus et Sirius filaient le parfait amour et j'étais mariée à ce Serpentard taciturne. »

Lily s'apprêtait à commenter lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent avec force gloussements.

« Oh, vous ne dormez pas, les filles ! » fit Cleo en leur adressant un sourire extatique.

« Pas vraiment… Mais on le faisait, deux minutes plus tôt. » répondit Lily en espérant qu'elles comprennent que ce n'était pas des manières que de débarquer en fanfare dans un dortoir à quatre heures du matin.

« Alors on a bien choisi notre moment ! » fit Cloe.

Les deux filles partirent dans une nouvelle crise de gloussement.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais avec qui on est sorties ce soir ! » dit Cleo.

« Avec qui ? » fit Lily d'une voix lasse en se recouchant.

« Avec les jumeaux Peaks ! » s'écria Cloe.

Nouvelles série de gloussements. Lily s'empêcha à grand peine de ne pas s'enfoncer la tête sous son oreiller.

Il fallut près de vingt minutes aux deux rousses pour se calmer et enfin se glisser dans leurs draps respectifs. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Lily ferma enfin les yeux et retourna aussitôt fait dans les bras de son cher Morphée.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Nana, la prochaine fois que tu fais un cauchemar, rappelle moi de te bâillonner. »

Nawei tourna vers elle un regard ahuri. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« J'ai rêvé que j'étais mariée à James, moi aussi. » fit Lily d'une voix douloureuse.

Il était un peu plus de huit heures et les deux filles descendaient d'un pas traînant les escaliers de pierres, la tête lourde. Nawei eut un léger sourire et Lily la fusilla du regard.

Kim les rejoignit un peu plus tard dans la matinée, dans la Grande Salle. Elles prenaient leur petit déjeuner sans ses presser - ils étaient dimanche et comme la soirée de la veille avait été mouvementée, la Grande Salle était relativement vide à une heure aussi matinale.

« Bien dormi, Kim ? » demanda Lily à la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

« Pas dans une très bonne position, mais en très bonne compagnie, oui. » répondit celle-ci en souriant. Elle avait de fameuses poches sous les yeux mais semblait n'en avoir cure. Lily vit Nawei rouler des yeux.

Les élèves commençaient tout doucement à affluer dans la Grande Salle – la plupart d'entre eux complètement groggy, voir même carrément amorphe. Même les Serpentard faisaient des têtes de six pieds de long, et Lily trouva quelque réconfort dans l'air avachi qu'arborait Dannie Owen.

« Tiens, le courrier arrive… » fit Nawei.

Elle saisit le journal en plein vol et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« De nouveau une attaque ? » demanda Kim d'une voix blanche.

« Oui. » murmura Nawei. « Mais il n'y a pas trop de casse de toute évidence. Les Mangemorts se sont attaqués à une famille de sang pur qui leur a résisté. Et… Ils ont attrapé un Mangemort ! Regarde, il y a sa photo ! »

Elle tendit le journal à Kim, qui laissa tomber sa petite cuillère.

« Je le connais. » lâcha-t-elle platement.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Lily.

Kim hocha sombrement la tête. « Gary Lynch. Il travaillait au ministère avec mon père et mon oncle. Ils parlaient souvent de lui comme de quelqu'un de très compétant. La vermine grouille. » termina-t-elle, crachant son dégoût.

Elle déposa sans aucune délicatesse le journal à côté d'elle et reprit son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

« Tiens, Kim, voilà ta sœur. » dit Nawei. « Elle a l'air dans un meilleur état que nous… »

« Normal, elle n'est pas allée au bal. Elle n'est qu'en quatrième, après tout… » fit remarquer Kim avant de faire signe à se sœur de les rejoindre.

Jamie leur adressa un sourire et s'approcha des trois filles, ses cheveux blond cendré flottant derrière elle.

« Hey, Jamie chérie. » fit gentiment Kim. « Viens manger un bout avec nous. »

Jamie hocha la tête et Lily s'étonna à quel point l'attitude de Kim envers sa sœur pouvait contraster avec celle qu'elle avait envers les autres. Douce et gentille, et certainement un peu protectrice. Quoi de plus naturel, lorsqu'on savait ce que la jeune fille avait dû subir pendant l'été…

Lily se demanda vaguement comment Jamie pouvait suivre les cours, étant toujours muette. Kim lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne faisait que la théorie, laissant la pratique pour plus tard, quand elle aurait recouvré la parole, mais la rousse trouvait toujours que ça ne devait pas être simple pour une gamine de quatorze ans de devoir vivre comme ça.

« Tu veux un peu de jus de citrouille ? » proposa gentiment Kim.

Jamie hocha la tête.

« Tiens. » fit Kim une fois qu'elle l'eut servie.

La jeune fille attendit, la main en l'air, pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais Jamie ne bougeait pas.

« Jamie ? » demanda Kim en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Doucement, très doucement, sa sœur leva les yeux vers elle. Et Lily pouvait y lire tellement d'émotions contradictoires qu'elle eut soudain peur de la voir fondre en larmes.

Mais Jamie ne versa pas une seule goutte salée. A la place, elle fixa sa sœur avec des yeux grands ouverts, puis baissa à nouveau le regard vers le journal.

Et au bout d'interminables secondes de silence tendu…

« C'est lui... » coassa la jeune fille d'une voix étrange, comme éraillée.

L'étonnement se peignit soudain sur les visages de ses trois compagnes.

Jamie Hurley venait d'ouvrir la bouche, et ce après près de trois mois de silence.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_A tous ceux qui s'attendaient à une soirée de bal détaillée, je m'excuse platement, mais je ne le sentais vraiment pas ! Donc j'ai préféré contourner un peu le problème, et amener la chute plus facilement, même si je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre… That's life :)_

_**(1)** « Keep your friends close and your enemies closer » pourrait se traduire par « Gardez vos amis proches de vous, et vos ennemis encore plus. » Je ne savais pas comment traduire cette phrase pour rendre le même effet en français, j'avais peur de la dénaturer, alors je l'ai laissée comme ça. Et puis, c'est l'anglais qui fait tout son charme… :)_

_En ce qui concerne le bal, je ne le considère pas ouvert aux quatrième année comme dans HP4 parce que à mon humble avis, il n'était autorisé aux jeunes de cet âge seulement parce qu'Harry était l'un des champions. Je mettrais plutôt la limite à la cinquième année, personnellement :)_

_(Gary Lynch… Oui, je sais, je suis capable de faire preuve d'une imagination époustoufflante, quand je veux XD La prochaine fois vous aurez Evanna Oldman et tout le monde sera content !)_

_Par contre, j'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle pour mes adorables reviewers que j'aime tant : je ne pourrai pas répondre aux reviews cette fois-ci ! (Qui a dit « Encore » ?) Genre, il est presque minuit et je suis absolument claquée, étant donne que je travaille dans mon kot la semaine ET le week-end et qu'il y a pas mal de travaux à faire… J'ai pas trop le temps de souffler de ces temps-ci, et je suis trop fatiguée pour écrire quand je rentre, alors si les prochains et derniers chapitres sont fait au brouillon, ils sont loin d'être écrits… :-S_

_Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, mes chers lecteurs, pour votre ténacité à lire cette humble fiction… Et un remerciement particulier à **Berlingotte** (mon harceleuse personnelle, s'il-vous-plait ;-) qui m'a laissé un nombre incalculable d'adorables commentaires que je chérirai toute ma vie ! Merci !_

_Bonne rentrée à tous ! (moi c'est pour le 15 septembre, héhé)_


	24. Soupçons

**Chapitre 23 - Soupçons**

Lily faisait les cent pas, devant la gargouille qui cachait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Nawei, quant à elle, était assise à même le sol et regardait dans le vide.

Elles attendaient toutes les deux le verdict de leur directeur. Cela faisait près d'une heure maintenant que Kim et Jamie avaient disparu dans l'escalier et discutaient avec Dumbledore et le personnel de l'école.

Et Lily n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle et Nawei ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui se tramait – est-ce que Jamie avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole pour de bon ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé à Bristol, ce fameux soir de juillet ? Etait-elle enclin à en parler ?

Avec un soupir rageur, Lily fit demi-tour et passa devant la gargouille pour la quarante et unième fois.

« Liiiiiiiiil ! » gémit Nawei. « Tu me donnes le tournis ! »

« Désolée. » fit platement Lily.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes mais reprit sa marche aussitôt fait.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, encore et toujours, inlassablement. Et les deux filles ne voyaient toujours rien bouger.

Jusqu'au moment où elles virent la gargouille coulisser avec un bruit étrange, comme des pierres qui raclent le sol, et elles comprirent que leur attente avait pris fin.

Une nuée de professeurs sortit du bureau. Darwin en tête, suivi de Flitwick et des sœurs Stavenski. Le professeur d'Ancienne Magie adressa un long regard à Lily, qu'elle se força à soutenir.

« Vous attendez Miss Hurley et sa sœur ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Oui. » répondit froidement Lily.

« Elles vont arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête avec circonspection, guettant l'escalier de pierre qui venait d'apparaître devant elles.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici, c'est réunion de famille ? »

Lily et Nawei se retournèrent pour voir Sirius, James, Peter, Remus (qui n'avait pas l'air en grande forme) et Poppy arriver à leur hauteur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Remus avec les sourcils froncés en jetant un regard perplexe aux professeurs.

« Jamie s'est remise à parler. » expliqua brièvement Nawei. « On attend des nouvelles… Kim et elles devraient bientôt sortir du bureau de Dumbledore. »

Les arrivants leur lancèrent des regards ahuris, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'étonner trop longtemps : Kim et sa sœur venaient d'apparaître au pied des escaliers de pierre. Kim avait considérablement pali, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Jamie. A cet instant, la petite avait le teint aussi maladif que Remus.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Lily, Kim marmonna un vague « Pas ici. ». Mais la rousse ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard en biais qu'adressa la blonde à Miss Stavenski.

« Miss Hurley, pourrais-je parler un instant à votre sœur dans mon bureau ? » fit Stavenski en désignant Jamie du menton.

« Je suis désolée, Miss, mais ma sœur a besoin de repos. » fit Kim d'une voix ferme. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a suggéré qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie, je vais l'y conduire de ce pas. »

« Très bien. » céda Stavenski avant de tourner les talons. « Bonne journée à tous. »

Le petit groupe s'apprêtait à partir, Kim serrant très fort la main de sa sœur, lorsqu'une voix derrière eux les héla.

« Miss Hurley ? »

C'était encore Stavenski.

« Oui ? » fit prudemment Kim.

« Si jamais votre sœur a un quelconque problème, ou qu'elle éprouve simplement le besoin de parler, sachez que ma porte est toujours ouverte. » fit la jeune femme.

« Merci, c'est gentil à vous. » répondit Kim d'une voix neutre.

Et le petit groupe se remit en route, sans un regard en arrière.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Comment va Jamie ? »

« Il paraît qu'elle reparle ! »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de quelque chose ? »

« Jamie n'est pas en état de vous parler maintenant. » fit Kim d'une voix excédée au troupeau qui s'était formé autour d'elle, dans la salle commune. « Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs. »

« Oui, mais on aimerait savoir pourquoi elle reparle, tout à coup ! » geignit une fille aux couettes blondes.

« Kimberley a dit que ce n'était pas le moment. » dit une voix ferme et grave.

C'était Remus. Le troupeau se tourna vers lui et le jeune homme leur adressa un regard impérieux. Avec un grognement général, le groupe se dispersa dans la salle commune.

« On ne sera jamais tranquilles pour parler, ici. » murmura Nawei à Kim.

« J'ai peut-être une solution. » fit James. « Suivez-moi. »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez cet endroit ? » demanda Lily en inspectant la pièce.

Elle se trouvait au 5ème étage, l'entrée cachée par une tapisserie poussiéreuse à l'image de Rowena Serdaigle, à côté du portrait d'un petit bonhomme aux cheveux sombres et à la moustache démesurée. L'intérieur n'était pas très spacieux – à peine plus grand que leur dortoir – mais l'espace avait été judicieusement utilisé. Des fauteuils trônaient au milieu de la pièce, entourant un tapis moelleux, et disposés de façon à faire honneur à la cheminée. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères et de livres, et la fenêtre donnait sur la cabane de Hagrid.

« Oh, depuis quelques années. Sirius l'a trouvé tout à fait par hasard alors qu'il essayait d'échapper à Rusard. C'est devenu un peu comme notre quartier général… »

« Secret, jusqu'à maintenant tout du moins. » fit Sirius en s'effondrant sur l'un des fauteuils. « Mais nous avons l'infinie bonté de le partager avec vous, mesdames. »

« Je te remercie de ton _infinie bonté_, Black. » dit Kim d'un ton peu amène s'installant en face de lui.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, ma Furie, parce que tu es mon invitée et que je pourrais te foutre dehors à coups de pieds au culs si tes manières ne me plaisent pas… » susurra Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Kim renifla avec dédain mais ne dit rien. Nawei et Lily prirent place de part et d'autre de la blonde, tandis que Peter, Poppy, Remus et James occupaient les places restantes.

« Alors, Kim, raconte nous ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. » fit doucement Nawei.

« Ils nous ont un peu cuisinées. » fit Kim en roulant des yeux. « Pas que je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus relevé, mais bon… »

« C'est la photo de cet homme qui a causé le choc, c'est bien ça ? » demanda Lily.

Kim opina du chef. « C'était l'un des hommes qu'elle a vu ce fameux soir de juillet, à Bristol. Le seul dont elle ait vu le visage, d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

« Jamie a retrouvé la mémoire ? » demanda Lily.

« Oui. Je pense que la photo a non seulement débloqué son mutisme, mais aussi ses souvenirs. »

« Et de quoi s'est-elle souvenue ? »

« Installez-vous confortablement, parce que c'est loin d'être court. » prévint Kim.

Le petit groupe hocha la tête et prêtèrent l'oreille.

« Jamie et Grand-Mère étaient parties à Bristol dans la matinée. » commença Kim, le visage las. « Elles avaient mangé dans une chouette auberge – celle où elles ont signé le livre d'or, comme sur la photo – puis ont visité la ville et cette fameuse fontaine dont l'eau coule à l'envers. Au soir, elles ont voulu trouver un endroit ou manger, histoire de ne pas repartir le ventre vide. Et elles sont retournées à l'auberge. »

« C'est à ce moment-là que les souvenirs de Jamie deviennent un peu flous. Elle a raconté qu'elle avait désespérément cherché es toilettes, sans jamais les trouver, et avait atterri dans une espèce de cave. Elle avait entendu des hommes arriver, alors elle s'était cachée derrière une étagère… Et ils s'étaient mis à parler de trucs étranges. D'un certain plan, qu'ils devaient suivre à la lettre, de Voldemort et des Mangemorts… »

« Elle ne se souvient pas exactement de ce qu'ils ont dit ? » demanda Nawei.

Mais Kim secoua négativement la tête. « Non, malheureusement, ils parlaient trop bas. Elle comptait attendre qu'ils repartent, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air pressés. Je suppose que Grand-Mère s'est inquiétée, parce que Jamie l'a entendue descendre. De toute évidence, elle s'est frittée avec les hommes... Et ils l'ont tuée. »

Elle avait dit ça tellement platement que sa désinvolture aurait pu en choquer plus d'un – mais Lily connaissait Kim et savait que son indifférence était feinte : ce n'était qu'une carapace. Kim était le genre de personne qui préférait fuir plutôt qu'affronter ses émotions.

« Jamie a vu l'éclair vert. Et elle a vu la main de Grand-Mère frapper le plancher alors que son corps tombait durement sur le sol. Elle s'est mise à sangloter, et les hommes l'ont entendue. Il y en a un qui s'est approché d'elle… Gary Lynch. Il a poussé un juron et a rejoint les autres avant de revenir. Ils étaient tous encapuchonnés à ce moment-là. »

« Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas tuée elle aussi, si elle les avait vus ? » demanda Remus le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait.

Kim haussa les épaules. « Elle-même n'en sait rien. Elle a juste compris qu'elle, ils ne pouvaient pas la tuer. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ensuite ? » questionna Poppy d'une toute petite voix.

« Le trou noir. Jusqu'au moment ou les Médicomages l'ont réanimée. »

Un grand silence suivit la fin de sa confession.

« Ces hommes, c'était des Mangemorts, donc. » dit timidement Poppy.

« Sûrement. » répondit Nawei. « Mais ils étaient peut-être plus que des Mangemorts… »

La petite adressa un regard entendu à Lily, qui hocha la tête.

« C'est possible. Même très probable. Le signe sur la fenêtre de l'auberge… » répondit la rousse.

« De quoi vous parlez, toutes les deux ? » demanda Sirius, perplexe.

« Ca fait un moment qu'on se renseigne, Nawei, Kim et moi, sur ce qui s'est passé ce fameux soir de juillet. » expliqua rapidement Lily aux autres. « J'ai analysé les photos prises par Jamie, et j'ai découvert un drôle de sigle sur la fenêtre d'une auberge… Un poing entouré d'un ruban. »

« C'est le symbole d'une société secrète passée maître dans l'art du déguisement et de la dissimulation. » continua Nawei. « A ses débuts, elle était au service du roi, mais elle a fini par prendre son indépendance. Les gens ont pensé que n'ayant plus personne à servir, elle serait dissoute. Pendant des siècles, ils n'en ont plus entendu parler… »

« Puis elle a refait surface à l'époque de Grindenwald. » acheva Lily. « Elle était à son service, comme des espions d'élite. On ne l'a appris qu'après la chute de leur maître, et la société a été dissoute pour de bon. »

« Pas tellement pour de bon, de toute évidence. » grogna Kim.

« Comment s'appelait cette société ? » demanda Remus.

« Elle n'a jamais revendiqué de nom officiel… mais on appelait ses membres des Caméléons. » répondit Nawei.

« Et donc, vous pensez que cette société est de nouveau en action… et au service de Voldemort. » conclut James.

« Oui. » souffla Lily.

« C'est plausible, mais pas certain. » fit Sirius.

« On n'a jamais dit qu'on était sûres de nous. » objecta Nawei. « Ce ne sont que des suppositions. »

« Comme les soupçons qu'on a envers Stavenski. » ajouta Lily.

« Stavenski ? » répéta Remus, les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle a l'air un peu trop au courant de ce qui s'est passé à l'époque de Grindenwald. » répondit Lily. « C'est elle qui détenait le seul bouquin de l'école parlant de cette société secrète. Et puis, elle enseigne l'Ancienne Magie, qui a été fort utilisée à l'époque de Grindenwald. »

« Ca ne fait pas d'elle une Mangemorte. » objecta Remus.

« Non, mais c'est louche. » fit Lily, tranchante. « Et puis, vous avez-vous comme elle a essayé d'accaparer Jamie après l'entretien dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? »

Kim hocha vigoureusement la tête et Remus finit par hausser les épaules.

« Dumbledore lui fait confiance. » fit-il.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous les professeurs. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Poppy, qui rougit légèrement.

« Je l'ai déjà vue se prendre le bec avec Darwin et McGonagall. » expliqua-t-elle rapidement. « J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'apprécient pas trop le fait que le Ministère leur ait imposé une nouvelle matière. »

« Mais si c'est le Ministère qui l'a envoyée, il n'y a pas trop de soucis à se faire. » dit James.

Kim renifla avec dédain. « Et tu crois que Gary Lynch il était quoi, éboueur ? »

James se renfrogna mais ne répondit rien. Ce fut Sirius qui prit sa défense.

« Moi je suis d'accord avec James. Si elle a été envoyée par le Ministère, alors ses intentions sont sûrement honorables. »

« Ca ne l'enchante pas, de faire de nous l'armée personnelle du Ministre. » argua Nawei. « Son avis transparaissait dans son discours de début d'année. »

« Et puis je pense qu'à un époque comme la notre, on ne peut faire confiance qu'en ses amis. » fit Lily.

Personne n'osa répliquer – tout le monde savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Le début de la semaine fut plutôt tendu pour tout le monde, et en particulier pour Lily. Son esprit était sans cesse focalisé sur la discussion qu'ils avaient eue, dans le QG des Maraudeurs, et ça l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ses cours. Elle s'était déjà prise pas mal de remarques de la part de ses professeurs, et en plus de ça, elle devait jongler avec Adrian.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller s'expliquer, et encore moins de s'excuser. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça prouverait à Adrian qu'il avait raison depuis le début et que sa jalousie envers James Potter était fondée. Et ça, Lily ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

Elle voulait tout simplement ne pas y penser, alors elle ignorait de son mieux son petit ami et se jetait corps et âme dans les livres sur Grindenwald qu'Evan Rosier lui avait prêtés, ainsi que dans les photos de Jamie, qu'elle avait promis de montrer à Poppy le soir-même.

C'est donc la tête complètement ailleurs qu'elle se rendit à son cours d'Ancienne Magie. Il était encore un peu tôt, mais elle se disait qu'elle aurait peut-être le temps de finir le chapitre consacré au lien entre les actes de Grindenwald et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale en attendant le début du cours.

Elle s'attendait à trouver la pièce vide, mais elle se trompait lourdement. C'est avec une surprise non dissimulée qu'elle avisa la silhouette au milieu de la salle, presque immobile, et des effluves de magie qui s'échappaient de ses mains.

Hypnotisée, elle contempla Russel Preston manipuler tour à tour les quatre éléments avec une aisance presque naturelle. Des gerbes d'eau jaillirent du bout de ses doigts, avant d'être remplacées par des boules de feux. Il tendit l'une de ses mains devant lui et en bientôt des drôles de filaments, puis finalement de solides racines s'en échappèrent, encerclèrent et étouffèrent les flammes restantes.

Elle poussa une légère exclamation lorsque les racines donnèrent naissance à des branches, puis à des feuilles, et grandirent jusqu'à toucher le plafond.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un léger sursaut, et les branches disparurent avec un étrange bruit de feuillage remué.

« Oh… Bonsoir, Miss Evans. »

« Désolée de vous avoir fait peur. J'étais juste… impressionnée. »

Lily lui offrit un sourire, auquel il ne tarda pas à répondre, avant de réajuster son débardeur et de remonter les manches de sa chemise.

« Je m'entraîne beaucoup. » expliqua-t-il simplement.

« Être l'assistant de Miss Stavenski doit comporter ses avantages, je suppose. » répondit Lily.

Il hocha brièvement la tête, puis adressa à la jeune fille un regard perçant.

« Et je vous promets que cette leçon va être encore plus enthousiasmante que les autres. » murmura-t-il.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lily eut vite fait de vérifier les dires du Préfet-en-Chef : Miss Stavenski avait décidé de leur apprendre à puiser les Eléments de n'importe où, et pas seulement à maîtriser l'eau contenue dans un gobelet.

« Si on les appelle les Eléments » expliquait Stavenski, « C'est justement parce qu'ils sont partout. Vous pouvez les appeler à vous n'importe quand- du moment que vous vous trouvez sur Terre, bien entendu. »

La remarque souleva quelques rires, puis la classe redevint silencieuse.

« Notre Terre constitue une ressource inépuisable. » reprit la jeune femme. « Si vous vous montrez assez persuasif, vous pouvez amener n'importe quel élément à vous obéir. »

Et, afin de démontrer ses dires, elle claqua des doigts et une gerbe d'eau jaillit de sa paume, décrivant ses cercles au dessus de sa tête.

Angela Fletcher lâcha un petit rire condescendant.

Un autre claquement de doigts retentit et l'eau disparut pour laisser place à un monstre de flammes, qui ouvrit sa gueule pour venir frôler la jeune fille, espérant peut-être lui faire ravaler son sourire.

Le monstre disparut en quelques secondes.

L'embêtant, avec l'Ancienne Magie, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de méthode de travail. C'était plus une histoire de feeling qu'autre chose. Et malgré le fait que le petit groupe constituait déjà l'élite de l'école, ils avaient déjà beaucoup de mal à cerner la marche à suivre.

« C'était plus facile avant. » marmonna Remus à Lily en faisant d'inutiles moulinets de bras.

« Oui. » acquiesça Lily d'un air dépité. Elle se sentait parfaitement ridicule, à fendre l'air de ses bras sans que jamais rien ne se produise.

« Je pensais que tu étais plutôt fortiche en Ancienne Magie, après ce qui est arrivé à Owen… » glissa Remus.

Lily roula des yeux. « Stavenski a dit que j'avais une certaine sensibilité à l'un des Eléments, pas un véritable don. »

« Et quel Elément ? » demanda Remus.

« Les Sentiments. »

« Waouh. On ne les a même pas encore abordés en cours que tu t'en sers déjà… Chapeau, Lily. » fit Remus avec un petit sifflement admiratif.

« Arrête, Remus, c'est pas drôle. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est l'Elément le plus difficile à contrôler, et donc le plus dangereux. »

« Je plaisantais. » fit la jeune homme avec douceur.

« Je sais. » répondit lentement la rousse.

Elle soupira lourdement et s'assit à même le sol, coinçant sa jupe entre ses jambes. Elle balaya rapidement la salle du regard, notant dans un coin de sa tête que Mary semblait toujours la bouder, au vu de sa mine peu amène. Irritée, elle vit que la mulâtre n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes de concentration pour faire jaillir un léger jet d'eau, sous le regard admiratif de l'assemblée et le sourire doux de Miss Stavenski.

Lily regarda un moment ses propres mains, souhaitant qu'elles s'enflamment tout à coup, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle les avança quelque peu, et les joignit pour former une sorte de coupe de fortune. Fermant les yeux, elle abaissa quelque peux ses mains, imaginant les plonger dans une fontaine d'eau claire, et les ramena à elle.

Elle sentit ses paumes se refroidir et s'alourdir considérablement, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elles étaient remplies d'eau.

« Très bien, Miss Evans. » fit Stavenski d'un ton neutre, au dessus d'elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Mary lui jeter un regard mauvais.

Lily devait manifestement travailler à l'imagination.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Elles… Elles ne sont plus là. » fit Lily d'une voix blanche.

A la table des Gryffondor, Nawei fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-elle. « Elles ont peut-être glissé dans le fond de ton sac… »

« Non, elles n'y sont plus. » fit Lily, légèrement paniquée, en retournant le contenu de son sac sur la table, sous le regard éberlué de Nawei, Kim et Poppy.

« Elles ont dû tomber de ton sac. » fit Kim.

« Ou alors tu les as oubliées dans ton dortoir, tout simplement. » proposa Poppy en éternelle optimiste.

Mais Lily secoua négativement la tête. « Non, je les ai mises dans mon sac, ainsi que mon livre sur Grindenwald, puis je suis allée en cours d'Ancienne Magie. »

Nawei ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Poppy la devança. « C'est sûrement Stavenski qui te les a prises ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Les quatre filles dirigèrent leur regard vers la table des professeurs, où Stavenski parlait à voix basse avec sa sœur.

« Tu as laissé ton sac sans surveillance ? » demanda Kim.

« Oui. » répondit Lily en se mettant des baffes mentalement. « Je laisse toujours mon sac dans un coin, pour ne pas être encombrée pendant le cours. Oh, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être bête ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains de rage.

« C'est pas grave, Lily. » fit Poppy avec un sourire rassurant. « Vous les avez toutes vues, ces photos, ce sera assez pour nous quatre. »

Lily hocha faiblement la tête.

« Mais on ferait peut-être bien de dire tout ça aux Maraudeurs. » reprit Poppy. « Peut-être que le doute concernant Stavenski s'immiscera dans leur tête… »

Les trois filles hochèrent la tête et se levèrent, partant en direction du QG des Maraudeurs.

Elles ne virent pas le garçon se lever à son tour les suivre de loin, épiant chacun de leurs gestes.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Remus secouait doucement la tête, mais James, Sirius et Peter semblaient plus enclins à incriminer Stavenski.

« Il faut qu'on en ait le cœur net. » fit James avec fermeté, avant d'adresser un regard pétillant à son meilleur ami.

Sirius eut un sourire on ne peut plus maraudeurien.

« Je crois que je vois où vous voulez en venir, mon cher Cornedrue… »

Ils se sourirent malicieusement et Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'oppose mon veto. » fit-il d'une voix calme. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une très bonne idée. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée ? » demanda Poppy, curieuse, alors que les quatre filles observaient l'échange avec une mine perplexe.

Mais les garçons ignorèrent la question.

« C'est vrai. » couina Peter. « On pourrait s'attirer de gros ennuis. »

« On se dégonfle, Peter ? » taquina Sirius, et le jeune homme se ratatina dans son fauteuil.

« On doit agir avec le plus de discrétion possible, alors. » cautionna Remus.

« Bien sûr. » fit James en bombant le torse. « Les Maraudeurs agissent toujours avec la plus grande discrétion. »

Une quinte de toux s'échappa des lèvres de Lily, et James lui tira la langue.

« Vous pourriez avoir la gentillesse de nous mettre au parfum ? » demanda Nawei d'une voix plaintive.

« Parce que ça commence à bien faire, tout ce cirque ! » ronchonna Kim.

Remus eut un sourire doux. « On a l'intention de filer Stavenski. »

« Quoi ? » fit Nawei, effarée. « Vous ne pensez pas que vous y allez un peu fort, là ? »

Mais Remus secoua légèrement la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Nana, tout se passera bien. Disons que six années dans les manigances en coups foireux, ça nous a appris à être prudents. N'est-ce pas, Sirius ? »

« Mais bien sûr, Remi-chou. » fit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil suggestif. « Et en plus, avec la réunion des anciens élèves de ce samedi, ce sera du gâteau… »

Remus roula des yeux et adressa à Nawei le sourire le plus tendre du monde.

Kim se tourna vers Lily avec une expression mi-attendrie, mi-moqueuse.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Nawei et Remus étaient repartis plus tôt, sous le regard jubilant de Kim et Lily. La blonde avait quitté le QG quelques minutes auparavant, désirant passer un peu de temps avec sa sœur. Sirius, Poppy et Peter avaient décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps, mais Lily se sentait épuisée - ses entraînements d'Ancienne Magie lui pompaient une énergie considérable.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. » fit-elle avant d'étouffer un bâillement dans sa manche.

« Attend, je t'accompagne. » fit James avec un large sourire en se précipitant pour lui ouvrir la porte, comme un parfait gentleman.

Lily roula des yeux, pas certaine de savoir quoi dire.

« 'Nuit tout le monde ! » lança James à la cantonade avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

L'obscurité du couloir qui les envahit à ce moment provoqua un léger frisson chez Lily, frisson qui remonta son échine avec une lenteur effroyable.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda James.

« Non, non, ça va. » répondit précipitamment Lily. « C'est l'endroit qui me donne la chair de poule. »

Elle était sûre de pouvoir deviner le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du garçon, à cet instant.

Ils se mirent en marche en silence, et quelques secondes passèrent avant que Lily ne se décide à parler. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, une voix retentit derrière elle, la faisant violemment sursauter.

« Tu ne peux plus nier, Lily. »

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vivement, sortant instinctivement leurs baguettes. Une silhouette se détachait de la lumière de la fenêtre.

« Adrian ? » demanda Lily d'un ton hésitant, pas sûre d'avoir bien reconnu la voix.

« Bonsoir, Lily. » fit-il avant de s'avancer lentement. « Potter. ».

« Parker. » salua James d'une voix tendue.

Lily pouvait aisément deviner son envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

« Je… » commença la rousse, mais Adrian la coupa.

« Pas besoin d'explications, cette fois, Lily. Je n'ai que trop bien compris. »

« Je ferais peut-être mieux de vous laisser… » glissa James.

« Non, Potter, tu restes. Crois-tu que j'aie envie de laisser Lily regagner seule la tour Gryffondor à une heure aussi tardive ? »

James hocha la tête, mais Lily était sûre qu'Adrian ne pouvait pas le voir, dans cette obscurité. Le Serdaigle fit un pas en avant et posa une main grande et chaude sur la joue de Lily, qui sursauta légèrement.

« Tu sais très bien comment ça va finir, Lily. » murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de la rousse. « Je préfère arrêter moi-même la machine avant qu'elle ne se déglingue. Et puis, » ajouta-t-il plus bas afin que James ne puisse les entendre, « Il m'est sûrement beaucoup plus supportable de te dire « C'est fini », plutôt que de t'entendre me dire dans quelques semaines, quelques mois si j'ai de la chance, que tu me quittes pour James Potter. Au moins, j'aurai moi-même pris la décision. J'essaie de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il me reste… »

Lily voulut parler, mais seul un son étranglé sortit de sa bouche, et elle préféra se taire. Adrian passa son pousse sur sa joue, puis déposa un doux baiser au même endroit.

« Pardon. » murmura-t-elle.

Adrian ne lui répondit pas. Il plongea une dernière fois son regard bleu électrique dans le sien avant de tourner les talons, disparaissant dans l'obscurité au fur et à mesure que l'écho de ses pas s'estompait.

Lily resta là sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura finalement James.

« Pas autant que moi. » chuchota Lily d'une voix éteinte.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**J'entends déjà les « ENFIN ! » qui m'assaillent de toutes parts ! Ce qui devait arriver arriva enfin, Lily est enfin libérée de son Serdaigle rabbat-joie… Et notre Jamesie a le champ libre :D (enfin, façon de parler… Lily a ses principes, tout de même…)**

**Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, j'éprouve la plus grande honte à vous avouer qu'il n'est qu'à moitié écrit. C'est la fameuse scène de réunion des anciens élèves, et je dois faire intervenir des tas de personnages. Et comme j'ai toujours eu du mal à gérer les groupes… Enfin, pour le moment ça se passe bien, et pour ceux qui ont été déçu du manque de romantisme dans le chapitre du bal, le prochain sera guimauvé à souhait… ;-) **

**Malheureusement, je n'ai pas Internet pendant la semaine parce que je kotte à Bruxelles (je suis rentrée vendredi) et que mon ordi est en cours d'installation dans ma petite campagne perdue. Mais bon, je cogite, je cogite, ne vous inquiétez pas… C'est un peu la galère pour le moment, puisque j'entre à la fac (comme disent les français :-) et que mon kot est encore en travaux. Quand tout se sera un peu calmé, et que j'aurai mon ordi installé dans ma chambre, j'aurai normalement tout le temps d'écrire :)**

**Merciiiiii pour vos reviews, vous me gâtez tellement, malgré mes retards inacceptables ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point je vous aime ! **

**Bonne journée à tous !**


	25. Run baby run 1ère partie

**Chapitre 24 : Run baby run (première partie)**

La semaine avait été plutôt étrange. Lily avait beau faire de son mieux, elle ne pouvait sciemment ignorer l'ambiance un peu électrique qui régnait dans le château.

La nouvelle concernant Jamie avait déjà fait le tour de l'école, et les rumeurs allaient bon train. On pouvait entendre de-ci de-là les élèves émettre des suppositions sur le rétablissement presque miraculeux de Jamie – de la plus plausible à la plus stupide. Lily avait même entendu une fille de Pouffsouffle raconter que Jamie avait été victime d'un envoûtement par un prince d'Orient, qui l'avait condamnée à rester muette jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de l'épouser.

Kim était de plus en plus irritée par les questions qu'on lui posait, et sa mauvaise humeur s'en faisait ressentir au sein du petit groupe. La situation suscitait beaucoup plus de questions qu'elle n'apportait de réponses, et Lily se sentait un peu impuissante. Les Maraudeurs ne leur avaient toujours rien communiqué concernant Stavenski, et de leur côté, les filles n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant sur Grindenwald dans les bouquins qu'elles venaient de finir.

Bref, les choses étaient au point mort. Et pour arranger le tout, Lily n'arrêtait pas de croiser Adrian, un peu partout dans le château. A chaque fois, il lui adressait un regard vide de sens, et Lily était de plus en plus mortifiée. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à son grand-père Harry à ce sujet, parce que c'était toujours à lui qu'elle s'adressait lorsqu'elle avait un problème qu'elle ne pouvait pas résoudre en consultant un livre, mais il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, ce que Lily trouvait étrange de sa part.

La rousse avait donc accueilli l'arrivée du week-end les bras ouverts – enfin tout du moins avant de se rappeler de la réunion des anciens élèves prévue pour le samedi, et normalement organisée par les préfets. Ce qui signifiait, entre autres choses, qu'elle allait devoir travailler avec Mary, puisqu'elles étaient toutes deux assignées à la décoration.

Finalement, elle lui aurait bien fichu un bon crochet du droit, à ce week-end.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lily fixait la foule de gens qui se pressait dans le hall avec angoisse. Bien que certains visages lui parurent familiers, elle s'interdit de s'abandonner à quelque familiarité tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fini son travail – c'est à dire guider cet amas guindé vers la Grande Salle sans trop de dégâts.

Elle inspira profondément, se racla la gorge et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais à cet instant une autre voix retentit.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir. »

Lily se tourna vers Mary, qui, à quelques mètres d'elle, semblait parfaitement à l'aise au milieu de tous ces adultes en robes de soirée. Elle-même était vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit et adressait à l'assemblée un sourire avenant.

« Bienvenue à la réunion des anciens élèves de Poudlard, organisée par les préfets actuels. Cette soirée a pour but de réunir les élèves ayant quitté Poudlard entre 1950 et 1954, afin de renouer des liens avec ses anciens camarades et ainsi préserver la bonne entente et la solidarité au sein de la communauté sorcière en ces temps si troublés. Vous pourrez passer dans la Grande Salle dans quelques instants. »

Elle leur fit un sourire aimable et des applaudissements polis retentirent dans le Hall. Lily serra les dents et fusilla Mary du regard. Elles étaient censées faire le discours d'accueil à deux, et voilà que la jeune mulâtre se la jouait solo. Décidément, la soirée commençait bien…

Mary s'apprêtait à ouvrir les portes de chêne, mais la rousse la prit de court et les poussa avec toute la force dont elle était capable, révélant au public une Grande Salle resplendissante. Ses talons claquant contre le sol de pierre, Lily fit volte-face dans son élégante robe noire et adressa un sourire resplendissant à l'assemblée.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée. » dit-elle.

C'est avec délectation qu'elle répondit au regard noir de Mary par un sourire désarmant.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

La soirée s'annonçait très bonne. Un brouhaha de conversations joyeuses bourdonnait dans la Grande Salle, ponctué par des rires et des tintements de coupes de champagne, et la musique d'ambiance choisie par les préfets de cinquième année collait parfaitement à l'humeur bon enfant qui dominait.

« Alors comme ça, on est trop débordée pour passer un peu de temps avec ses amies, hein? »

Kim venait d'apparaître en compagnie de Nawei. Les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année avait été autorisés à assister à la soirée, afin de « resserrer les liens entre générations » avait dit Dumbledore.

« Désolée. » fit Lily en adressant un sourire d'excuse aux deux filles. « J'ai un peu du mal à gérer toute cette agitation – entre les réclamations des invités et les coups bas de Mary, je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête… »

« Les coups bas de Mary ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te fait ? » demanda Nawei, perplexe.

« Heu… »

Lily hésita. En réalité, elle n'avait pas parlé à ses amies de sa petite altercation avec la préfète de Serdaigle et n'avait aucune intention de le faire.

« Disons qu'elle veut tout faire à sa mode, sans laisser une miette de travail aux autres, et des fois je dois un peu jouer des coudes pour pouvoir en placer une. »

Kim roula des yeux.

« J'ai toujours dit que cette fille était cinglée. » fit-elle, incisive, en remettant une mèche noire derrière son oreille.

« Mmmh. » fit Nawei, pas convaincue. « Oh, tiens, voilà les Maraudeurs… »

Rosissant légèrement, elle fit un petit signe de main à Remus, qui se dirigea vers elle en entraînant les autres à sa suite.

« Permettez-moi de vous dire, ma chère Lily, que vous êtes ravissante… » dit Sirius en faisant un baise-main à la rousse.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle souriait. Puis son regard sa posa sur James, qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Retenant la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres, la jeune fille se contenta de répondre à Sirius :

« Et permettez-moi de vous retourner le compliment, Mr Black. » dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Sirius porta la main à son cœur, se retournant vers ses amis.

« Vous avez entendu ? Lily Evans me trouve ravissante ! De l'air ! A moi, au secours, je m'évanouis ! »

Et dans un grand moulinet de bras, il tomba dans les bras de Remus d'un air théâtral, soulevant quelques rires autour de lui.

« Oy, Sirius, on dirait que ta petite prestation n'a pas plu à tout le monde. » glissa James à son meilleur ami en désignant du menton une femme qui les fixait, l'air revêche, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Oh. » fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. « _Ca_, c'est normal. C'est ma tante Druella. Une affreuse mégère. » commenta-t-il.

Il adressa un signe exubérant et un sourire idiot à la mégère en question, qui se détourna brusquement en plissant le nez de dédain.

« Heureusement, elle n'est ma tante que par alliance. Encore un nom à rajouter à liste des pourritures qui compose ma famille… »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda Lily, curieuse.

« Rosier. » répondit Sirius, et la rousse fit de grands yeux.

« La mère d'Evan Rosier ? »

« Non, sa tante. Mais c'est presque pareil – après tout, les familles de sang pur sont toutes liées entre elles… Pour garder la pureté du sang, tu sais bien. » Le jeune homme renifla avec mépris. « Mes parents sont d'ailleurs tous deux nés Black. Ce sont des cousins éloignés. »

Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit Kim avoir beaucoup de mal à réprimer une grimace. Mais heureusement, la jeune fille se passa de tout commentaire désobligeant.

« Regulus, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa et moi sommes les derniers à porter le nom de Black. Nous sommes les derniers héritiers, et c'est pour ça qu'ils veulent nous marier au plus vite… Bellatrix est déjà mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange, et Narcissa va se fiancer avec Lucius Malfoy en juin. De la graine de Mangemort, ça va de soi. »

« Et Andromeda ? » demanda Lily, qui se souvenait de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et au regard doux, métamorphomage elle aussi.

Là, Sirius eut un franc sourire.

« Elle s'est mariée avec un Moldu. » dit-il, ses yeux brillant d'admiration. « Mes parents l'ont déshéritée et reniée, mais elle s'en fiche. J'ai appris il y a peu qu'elle était enceinte. Ils m'ont proposé d'être le parrain, mais j'ai déjà promis à Jamesie d'être celui de son premier enfant. Remus sera celui du deuxième, et Peter celui du troisième. »

Lily haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Et tu veux en avoir combien exactement, James ? »

« J'avais pensé à sept, pour former une équipe de Quidditch. » répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Le rire de Sirius résonna dans la Grande Salle, et le jeune homme gratifia son meilleur ami d'une bonne claque dans le dos.

« Hé bien Jamesie, t'as du boulot ! Reste encore à trouver l'intrépide jeune femme qui supportera de se retrouver avec huit gamins sur les bras… »

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire, tandis que James bougonnait dans son coin. Mais Lily avait clairement vu le regard que tous quatre glissèrent vers elle à peu près au même moment, et elle se tendit imperceptiblement.

L'image de James caressant de la main son ventre arrondi flotta un moment dans son esprit. C'était la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivait, et ça commençait à devenir franchement agaçant. Non, en fait, c'était bien plus qu'agaçant. C'était déroutant, perturbant, carrément déstabilisant. A croire qu'à force de toujours les voir mariés, ils avaient réussi à corrompre son subconscient.

« Remus, ce ne serait pas ton père, là-bas ? » demanda Nawei en se levant sur la pointe des pieds.

Lily la remercia silencieusement de cette diversion.

« Si, c'est lui. Il nous a repérés, on dirait… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient rejoints par Hugo Lupin. Lily l'avait vu une ou deux fois, sur le quai, mais n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à sa physionomie. Maintenant qu'elle avait le loisir de l'examiner à sa guise, elle pouvait voir tous les traits dont son fils avait hérité : le regard doux et les cheveux épais, les pommettes hautes et l'aura de calme et de sérénité que Remus lui-même dégageait.

« Bonsoir, les enfants. » fit-il, la voix douce et légèrement étherée.

Lily trouva un peu étrange qu'il les appelle « les enfants », alors que les garçons faisaient presque sa taille, puis se souvint que le père de Remus était écrivain de contes pour enfants. Peut-être qu'être plongé dans des histoires de princesses, de dragons et de méchantes sorcières toute la journée lui avaient fait perdre une partie de sa notion du temps qui passe…

« Bonsoir, m'sieur. » fit Sirius avec un grand sourire. « Alors, bonne soirée ? »

« Superbe. Je ne me souviens pas qu'un événement ait été préparé avec autant de soin pendant mes jeunes années… »

Sirius rayonna littéralement. « Tout le mérite revient à nos chers préfets : Remichou et Lily Jolie. »

Remus roula des yeux au surnom mais ne protesta pas.

Hugo Lupin inclina légèrement la tête, souriant doucement. « Hé bien, toutes mes félicitations, c'est ce qu'on appelle une soirée réussie. »

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. » fit poliment Lily.

L'homme se tourna alors vers les deux seules personnes à qui il n'avait pas été présenté : Kim et Nawei.

« Voici Kimberley Hurley et Nawei Tong Shen. » s'empressa de dire Remus.

Kim se contenta d'un hochement de tête poli, mais Nawei rajouta un « Enchantée. » presque inaudible.

Kim lui ficha un discret coup d'œil dans les côtes, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de la petite.

« Nawei est une très grande fan de vos contes, Mr Lupin. » fit-elle.

Lupin sénior cligna des yeux. « Vous m'envoyez ravi. » fit-il d'une voix lente, inclinant à nouveau la tête en signe de remerciement.

Nawei rosit.

« C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas. » fit Remus, les sourcils légèrement haussés.

« Si… C'était ceux que ma grand-mère me lisait avant de dormir. » expliqua la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

« D'ailleurs, pour le bal, elle avait pris l'un de vos personnages. » reprit Kim, alors que le teint de Nawei virait au rouge carmin. « Une fée emprisonnée par des humains, je crois… »

Remus jeta un regard à la fois doux et étonné à la petite asiatique, alors que son père semblait absolument enchanté.

« Je vous l'avais dit, que vous n'étiez pas célèbre _que_ chez les moins de dix ans. » fit Sirius, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je meurs de faim, moi, où se trouve le buffet ? »

« Ventre à pattes. » commenta Remus.

« Oui, mais ventre à pattes _ingénieux_ ! » répliqua Sirius avant de lever sa baguette avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Remus et de lancer « _Accio sandwiches_ ! » Quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine de sandwiches terminaient leur vol plané dans les bras.

« Pas très orthodoxe, comme méthode, mais plutôt efficace. » fit remarquer Lily.

« Exactement. » fit Sirius, la bouche pleine, avant d'en proposer à tout le monde.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Une demi-heure après leur festin, les Maraudeurs avaient disparu. Nawei semblait vaguement déçue, mais Kim ne s'en portait que mieux.

« Tu es encore de corvée pendant la soirée ? » demanda cette dernière à Lily.

« Non, j'ai fait la déco cet après-midi alors je suis dispensée. » répondit la rousse. « Mais il n'empêche qu'avec ça, » elle montra du doigt le badge de préfète accroché à sa robe, « Je ne peux pas me défiler si un invité me demande un service. »

Kim ricana légèrement, mais Nawei eut une moue compatissante.

« Alors on va faire en sorte qu'on ne te remarque pas. » dit-elle avec sourire.

« Pour ça, c'est un peu râpé, ma belle. » fit Kim en regardant un peu plus loin derrière elles. « Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il y a une bande de vioques qui n'arrêtent pas de jeter à notre rousse incendiaire des coups d'oeils appréciateurs. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Lily, mortifiée.

Elle adressa à Nawei un regard implorant, mais l'asiatique lui répondit par une moue embêtée. Lily ne put empêcher un gémissement désespéré – et passablement dégoûté, aussi – de sortir de sa bouche.

« Franchement, Lil, avec un décolleté pareil, c'est pas étonnant… » glissa vicieusement Kim.

« Il est très correct, mon décolleté ! » s'offusqua la rousse avec un mouvement de recul.

« Si tu leur poses la question, je suis sûre qu'ils te répondront exactement la même chose. » dit Kim avec un petit signe de tête en direction des quadragénaires.

Lily eut une moue dégoûtée et réprima un frisson. Ce fut donc avec un immense plaisir qu'elle accueillit la jeune fille qui gambadait joyeusement vers elles.

« Hey, Poppy ! » fit-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut vous trois ! » répondit la jeune fille avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Elle avait teint ses cheveux en rouge vif et tressé quelques mèches par-ci par-là, si bien que sa tête semblait flamboyer sous la lumière des bougies flottantes, semblant presque laisser une trainée incandescente derrière elle. Elle était accompagnée d'une petite femme replète dont l'apparence sobre contrastait énormément avec la sienne.

« Maman, je te présente Lily, Kim et Nawei. Elles sont en sixième année à Gryffondor. Les filles, je vous présente ma maman, Rebecca. »

« Bonsoir. » firent les trois filles en même temps.

« Bonsoir, vous êtes des amies de Poppy ? » demanda la femme, et les filles acquiescèrent. Puis elle se tourna vers sa fille, les cheveux légèrement froncés. « Tu vois, Poppy, il n'y a que toi ici avec des cheveux pareils… Je me demande ce que doivent dire te professeurs lorsqu'ils te voient entrer en classe. »

« Ils ne disent pas grand-chose, si tu veux tout savoir, Maman. » fit Poppy en roulant des yeux. « Et puis, avec nos uniformes gris, il faut bien mettre un peu de couleur de temps à autres… »

Kim approuva d'un hochement de tête. « C'est vrai. D'ailleurs… Je pense que je devrais accompagner Poppy dans sa campagne multicolore… »

Et après quelques secondes à peine, ses cheveux étaient devenus aussi rouges que ceux de Poppy, ce qui enchanta la jeune fille.

« C'est une métamorphomage ! » expliqua-t-elle à sa mère avec un sourire rayonnant. « Elle peut changer d'apparence comme elle veut, c'est génial, non ? »

Mais Mrs Wracklespurt n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça aussi génial que sa fille, car elle leva les yeux au ciel, geste que sa fille accueillit avec un haussement d'épaules.

« J'ai croisé les parents de James, il y a quelques minutes. » dit Poppy à l'adresse de ses amies.

« C'est vrai ? » fit Lily, scrutant la foule du regard. « Oh, je ne les ai pas encore vus, je vais aller leur dire bonjour ! »

« Dis plutôt que tu veux absolument échapper à tes vieux pervers d'invités, hum… » murmura Kim avec un petit ricanement.

Lily lui ficha un coup de coude dans les côtes et se tourna vers Poppy.

« Ou sont-ils ? »

« Attends, je vais t'accompagner. Je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir leur parler tout de suite, ils sont en grande conversation avec plusieurs agents du Ministère… »

« Tout vaut mieux que les vioques ! » lâcha Kim avec un de ces fameux sourires carnassiers dont elle seule avait le secret.

Lily la fusilla du regard.

« Viendez ma bande ! » fit joyeusement Poppy en les entraînant en sautillant littéralement vers le milieu de la Grande Salle.

Leur tâche s'avéra plus ardue qu'elles ne l'avaient imaginé : au bout des 4 minutes et 21 secondes que dura leur trajet, Lily fut harponnée par une invitée mécontente du service, un assoiffé incapable de se servir lui-même, une affreuse bonne femme qui trouvait les amuse-gueules trop fades, un petit homme fripé qui cherchait désespérément les toilettes, un dandy quadragénaire un peu trop entreprenant et enfin, par un Pouffsouffle assignée au buffet qui menaçait de tourner de l'œil si on ne lui permettait pas de toucher à la nourriture qu'il servait.

« Le prochain qui t'approche, Lil, je m'en charge _personnellement_. » lâcha Kim, l'irritation perçant dans sa voix alors qu'ils parvenaient enfin à l'endroit où le plus de monde était rassemblé : le coin des agents du Ministère.

« Du calme, Kim, c'est normal. » répondit Nawei très calmement. « Lily est chargée du bon déroulement de la fête, c'est normal qu'on lui demande tout le temps des services. »

« Des _services_ ? » répéta la jeune fille, incrédule. « Des ordres stupides, des plaintes sans queue ni tête, des exigences dignes d'un Ministre, ça oui, mais des services, non ! »

Et puis elle se lança dans une longue diatribe virulente contre les gens de la « bonne société », la bienséance, les codes et le respect de la morale. Lily et Nawei échangèrent un regard, puis soupirèrent à l'unisson.

Mais les plaintes de Kim furent étouffées par l'accueil plus que chaleureux l'Elisabeth Potter qui, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, s'empressait déjà d'aller serrer la rousse dans ses bras.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que Lily se rendit compte à quel point la mère de James pouvait être bavarde. Surtout quand il s'agissait de sa jeunesse…

«… je suis devenue Préfète-en-Chef. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, en fait, mais j'ai été vraiment ravie ! Enfin, pas Richard, qui trouvait que mes devoirs de Préfète me prenaient déjà assez de temps… »

« Tu penses bien ! » fit ce dernier, un rire dans la voix. « J'avais passé deux ans à essayer de te conquérir et tu m'avais enfin dis oui… Evidemment que je râlais lorsque tu me délaissais pour des ados boutonneux, des vieux profs grincheux ou des couloirs sombres ou personne ne passait jamais ! »

Elisabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

« Deux ans, tu exagères. Je t'ai fait mariner neuf mois, pas plus. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai envoyé ma première lettre d'amour au milieu de ma quatrième année ! » répliqua Richard, offusqué, sous l'œil amusé des quatre filles.

« Richard, dois-je te rappeler que cette lettre était anonyme, comme toutes celles que tu m'as envoyées pendant ta cinquième année ? »

Potter senior cligna des yeux, hébété. « Tu savais très bien que c'était moi, tu me l'as dit toi-même ! »

« Bien sûr que je savais que c'était toi. » répondit sa femme en relevant la tête avec dédain. « Tu étais bien le seul à faire d'aussi affreuses fautes d'orthographe. Seulement, je considère que tu as commencé à me faire la cour seulement quand tu t'es déclaré en signant de ton vrai nom, pas « _Ton humble et fidèle serviteur_ ». »

Son mari secoua la tête, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les femmes. » marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même. « On fait tout pour elles, et ce n'est pas encore assez. »

Remarque qui souleva quelques rires chez les filles.

« Vous voyez ? » glissa Mrs Potter à voix basse. « Si vous voulez voir si un garçon tient à vous, il faut le faire mariner. Usez de vos prérogatives, mesdemoiselles… »

Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil, et Lily ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette phrase bien trop applicable à son cas. Et lorsqu'Elisabeth coula un regard doux et tendre vers son bougon de mari, une autre image mentale d'elle et James échangeant un long regard vint la heurter de plein fouet.

Il fallait que cela cesse, et vite !

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Est-ce que je pourrais la voir ? »

Kim hocha légèrement la tête, adressant à son oncle un faible sourire. « Il n'est pas trop tard, elle devrait encore être dans la salle commune… »

Puis elle se tourna vers Lily, Nawei et Poppy. « Je vais accompagner Oncle Sean jusque la tour Gryffondor pour qu'il puisse voir Jamie. On se retrouve plus tard ! »

Elle s'éloigna avec un léger signe de main, un grand homme blond, légèrement barbu et moustachu, sur ses talons.

« Le pauvre, il a vraiment l'air secoué. » murmura Poppy.

« Oui… » fit doucement Nawei, le regard dans le vide. « Enfin, je comprends. Toute la famille doit être un peu sous le choc… »

Lily et Poppy hochèrent légèrement la tête.

« Et en plus de ça, Gary Lynch était un ami de son oncle. » dit Lily en secouant la tête. « On ne peut décidément plus faire confiance à personne. »

« Vous avez eu du nouveau, en ce qui concerne cette histoire ? » questionna Poppy en baissant la voix.

« Non, » répondit Lily, dépitée, « Rien pour le moment. »

« On verra bien. » fit Nawei en haussant les épaules. « Peut-être qu'après… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mais Lily et Poppy n'eurent pas besoin de sa question pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait : déjà, d'étranges bruits parvenaient à leurs oreilles, comme des sifflements de train successifs, et une certaine fébrilité s'emparait de la foule.

« Là ! » s'écria soudain Poppy en pointant du doigt une femme dont les oreilles semblaient éjecter de la fumée en produisant un étrange sifflement.

Et elle n'était pas la seule : aux quatre coins de la pièce, des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes étaient victimes de cet étrange phénomène, et semblaient en proie à la panique la plus totale.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui… » commença Nawei avant de s'interrompre, regardant au sol précipitamment.

Une main venait d'apparaître de sous la table, agrippant la cheville de la jeune fille. Lily s'accroupit lentement et souleva la nappe.

« J'en était sûre. » fit-elle avec fatalisme en avisant les quatre garçons pliés en deux sous la table, dissimulés par la longue nappe blanche. « Je suppose que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec la panique générale qui s'empare de la Grande Salle, je me trompe ? »

Sirius semblait trop secoué de rire pour pouvoir lui répondre, aussi se tourna-t-elle vers James, un sourcil relevé.

« Ne reste pas là, Lily ! » s'empressa-t-il de chuchoter en l'attirant sous la table avec le reste des Maraudeurs. « Vous allez nous faire repérer, toutes les trois ! Cachez-vous ! »

« Mais… ! » essaya de protester Nawei, mais elle abandonna bien vite toute intention de rouspéter lorsque les grandes mains de Remus se posèrent doucement mais fermement sur ses menues épaules, l'incitant à les suivre.

« C'est l'idée de qui ? » demanda Popy en rabattant la nappe derrière elle, les blongeant dans une obscurité relative.

James eut un large sourire. « De moi ! Mais tout le mérite revient à Remus, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de glisser la potion dans les toasts au saumon. »

« Et dire que j'ai failli en manger… » marmonna Nawei.

« Justement, on a choisi les toasts au saumon parce que tout le monde en mange ! » fit Sirius, très fier de lui. « Comme ça, on toucherait un maximum de personnes, et ça les punirait de leur mauvais goût ! »

« Mais c'est bon, les toasts au saumon. » protesta Nawei.

« Pouerk ! » fit Sirius avec un geste de dégoût plutôt théatral.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et remua légèrement – sa position était plus ou moins confortable, si ce n'était la présence toute proche de James à côté d'elle. Lily était sûre qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'émettait son corps, à cette distance réduite.

« Vous savez, je suis préfète. » dit-elle avec sévérité pour se redonner un tant soit peu contenance.

« Remichou aussi. » fit très justement remarquer Sirius. « Et il ne nous dénonce pas. Mieux : il nous aide. »

Le Remichou en question roula des yeux, mais Lily sentait bien qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de situations. Le jeune Lupin avait toujours été pris entre deux feux : son devoir de Maraudeur et son devoir de Préfet, qui ne cessaient d'entrer en contradiction l'un avec l'autre.

« Vous avez saccagé la fête. » continua Lily.

« Hey ! On n'a fait qu'y mettre un peu de piment ! » s'offusqua Sirius. « C'était vraiment mort, comme ambiance, avec tous ces vieux… »

« Ces vieux n'apprécient peut-être pas ton humour autant que toi, Sirius… »

« Comment donc ne pas aimer mon humour ? Même McGonagall ne me résiste pas ! Tu vois bien, en cours, elle s'arrange toujours pour engueuler James, pas moi… »

« Et ta retenue de mercredi prochain, c'est à James qu'elle l'a donnée, peut-être ? » glissa Remus, amusé.

« Mais c'est pour avoir une excuse pour me voir, voyons, Remus ! » Le jeune Black lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle me fait faire, pendant toutes ces heures en tête-à-tête ? Des corrections de copies de premières années ? Que ne ni… »

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration.

« … Sirius, tu as vraiment un esprit tordu. » fut le seul commentaire du préfet.

« Et je suis cent pour cent d'accord avec ce que dit Moony. » fit James.

Sirius eut soudain l'air décomposé, et porta sa main à son cœur.

« Trahison ! » hurla-t-il avant de s'effondrer, cognant Peter au passage et provoquant chez Remus un cri de douleur étouffé.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_Bon, je sais qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais ceci n'est que la **première partie du chapitre** ! J'ai du le couper parce qu'il commençait à vraiment devenir trop long par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, et que je voulais poster avant noël, surtout… Hum… Vous aurez la suite très bientôt (normalement, car déjà bien entamée) avec son compte de mystère et de passages James/Lily guimauvés à souhaits (on ne se refait pas… :-)_

_Je répondrai donc aux reviews dans le prochain chap ! (ça va me faire un boulot énorme, je sais, mais ce soir je rentre à Bruxelles et je dois préparer mes affaires alors pas le temps de traîner devant l'ordi !)_

_**Joyeux halloween à tout le monde**, ayez une petite pensée émue pour James et Lily ce soir-là //petite larme//_

_Bisous, je vous aimeeeeuuuuh !_

_Clickounette (qui se déguise en vampirette pour l'occasion :-D)_


	26. Run baby run 2ème partie

**Chapitre 24 : Run baby run (deuxième partie)**

**(Titre alternatif : Petite balade au pays des crustacés **(ne cherchez pas à comprendre maintenant, lisez !)

La farce des Maraudeurs semblait avoir eu l'effet escompté (du moins selon les quatre garçons) : les invités étaient étonnés, voir outrés, et les professeurs étaient tout bonnement furieux, en particulier McGonagall. Ne disposant d'aucune preuve contre eux, la directrice de Gryffondor ne s'était pas pour autant privée de les sermonner, les menaçant d'une double retenue la prochaine fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche en cours dans un autre but que pour répondre à une de ses questions.

Après ça, Sirius avait fait le pari qu'il serait le premier à écoper de cette double retenue, considérant l'incroyable attirance inavouée de McGonagall à son égard.

Heureusement pour Lily, la fin de soirée fut plutôt une période de flottement pour elle. Elle put passer un peu de temps en compagnie de Nawei, Kim et Poppy, et occasionnellement des Maraudeurs, qui allaient et venaient d'un coin à l'autre de la Grande Salle, toujours suivis de près par l'un ou l'autre groupe de filles.

« Black m'horripile quand il fait ça. » lâcha soudainement Kim, alors qu'elles étaient assises en retrait et sirotaient tranquillement leur Bièraubeurre.

« Quand il fait quoi ? » demanda distraitement Nawei.

« Se pavaner avec dix milles glousseuses sur ses talons. On dirait vraiment un coq entouré de sa basse-cour, ou des mouches autour d'un caca, c'est à voir... »

Nawei haussa les épaules, mais Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es dure avec lui, Kim. Je te signale qu'il n'est sorti avec aucune fille depuis plusieurs semaines. »

La jeune fille eut un reniflement méprisant. « Ouais, depuis sont petit… _débordement _avec Owen. »

« Il est sage depuis. » se buta Lily, inflexible.

« Ouais, mais pour combien de temps ? Je ne serais pas surprise de le voir pendu aux lèvres d'une de ces cruches avant la fin de la soirée. »

« Pour toi, toutes celles qui aiment bien Sirius sont des cruches, alors ? » demanda soudainement Poppy.

Lily retint son souffle, craignant que les choses ne s'enveniment. Kim n'était pas au courant des sentiments de Poppy envers le jeune Black, et il y avait une forte probabilité pour que la jeune fille dise quelque chose de très blessant sans se rendre compte de rien.

Kim avala lentement une gorgée de Bièraubeurre avant de parler, comme pour laisser le planer le prétendu suspense de sa réponse.

« Je pense qu'il faut avoir une sérieuse case en moins pour aimer un type comme lui, en effet. »

« Je crois que tu confonds, Kim. » protesta aussitôt Lily. « Ces cruches qui tournent autour de lui comme des mouches autour d'un caca, comme tu le dis si bien, ne sont pas amoureuses de lui. Ce ne sont que des glousseuses impressionnées par con charisme. Elles ne le connaissent pas vraiment. »

« Mais qui le connaît vraiment, Lily ? » fit Kim, désabusée.

« Ses amis. » répondit simplement Nawei, qui jusque là avait pris soin de ne pas se mêler au débat. « Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de spécial entre ses quatre-là, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois qu'on ne peut pas le juger si on ne fait pas partie de leur petite bande. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu aimes bien Lupin. » répliqua Kim avec une mine boudeuse.

Nawei rosit, mais répondit calmement : « Non, je ne parle pas que de Remus. » Elle secoua la tête, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. « Je pense qu'il y a un lien qui les unit dont nous n'avons même pas idée, et qu'ils se comportent comme des gamins parce que c'est leur manière de protéger leur secret. »

« Mais quel secret ? » demanda Poppy, qui semblait perplexe.

Nawei haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je… Je le sens, c'est tout. »

Poppy semblait toujours aussi déboussolée, mais Lily adressa un regard à Kim, qui hocha légèrement la tête. Lorsque Nawei disait ce genre de phrases sibyllines, cela relevait du domaine du troisième œil, auquel elle et Kim étaient tout à fait étrangères. Elles avaient appris à accepter les propos parfois étranges de Nawei sans trop se poser de questions – parce qu'elles n'auraient sans doute jamais de réponse.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Leanne Gray, la Préfète-en-Chef, pour débouler devant elles à toute allure et s'effondrer sur l'une des chaises, l'air exténué.

« Heu… Ca va, Leanne ? » demanda Lily, incertaine.

« Oui oui… Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais les invités m'épuisent. » répondit Leanne avant de pousser un soupir.

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. » décréta Kim en jetant un regard dédaigneux à la foule en robe de soirée.

« Des ennuis ? » questionna Lily.

« Si on veut… » Leanne se pencha vers la rousse, et quelques mèches rebelles s'échappant de son chignon. « Un groupe d'hommes n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Mary pour un service ou l'autre, et lorsqu'elle les a envoyé boulé, au bout de la neuvième fois, ils n'ont plus voulu la lâcher. » fit-elle sur le ton de la confession.

« Elle aurait dû mettre un autre décolleté ! » fit Kim, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

« Vous voyez de qui je parle ? » demanda Leanne, clignant des yeux.

Kim eut un de ses fameux sourires carnassiers « Oui, ils n'ont pas arrêté de jeter des coups d'oeils gourmands à Lily en début de soirée. », expliqua-t-elle. « Je suppose que ne la voyant plus, ils se sont rabattus sur Mary… »

Leanne leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et dire qu'ils ont l'âge d'être notre père. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard… »

Lily sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine alors que son imagination travaillait à plein régime, et elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées désagréables.

« Oh, ils ne se seraient sans doute pas contentés que de coups d'œil… » glissa Kim, et Lily lui fit une magnifique grimace.

« Leanne ? »

Les quatre filles se tournèrent vers Russel Preston, le Préfet-en-Chef, qui venait d'apparaître devant elles. Il était vêtu d'une magnifique robe de sorcier bleu turquoise, qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et faisaient ressortir la couleur pâle de ses cheveux soyeux et savamment coiffés. Lily ne pouvait à cet instant qu'admirer sa prestance autant que la rigueur habituelle dont il faisait preuve dans son travail de Préfet-en-Chef. Elle savait qu'il faisait tourner bien des têtes (particulièrement chez les filles de Pouffsouffle de quatrième année) mais qu'il était bien trop sérieux et à cheval sur ses principes pour s'autoriser une relation sérieuse (voir moins sérieuse) pendant ses études.

« Mesdemoiselles. » fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, et les filles lui rendirent poliment son salut.

« Oh non, ne me dis pas que cette bande de vieux pervers remet ça. » fit Leanne d'une voix douloureuse.

« Pardon ? » dit Preston, visiblement étonné.

« Heu… Non, rien. Tu voulais me parler, Russel ? »

« Oui. Et c'est assez important… »

Il jeta un regard gêné aux quatre filles assises autour de Leanne, et la jeune fille sembla comprendre.

« Oh, heu, oui, j'arrive. Peut-être à plus tard, les filles. »

Elle leur fit un léger signe de main et ils disparurent dans la foule. Lily fixa un moment l'endroit où ils venaient de disparaître puis reporta son attention sur ses amies. Un large sourire vint étirer ses lèvres quand elle remarqua l'air mystifié qu'arborait Poppy.

« J'ai l'impression que le charme de notre Préfet-en-Chef ne laisse pas indifférentes certaines d'entre nous… » glissa-t-elle, et Poppy rosit légèrement.

« Tu dois avouer qu'il est craquant. » répondit la jeune fille.

Lily hocha légèrement la tête, mais Kim, comme à son habitude, décida d'y mettre son grain de sel.

« Il a un certain charisme, j'avoue, mais il est du même acabit que Darwin, malheureusement. » déclara-t-elle.

« Oh, allez… » se lamenta Poppy. « Si droit, si ferme et inflexible… Qui ne rêverait pas de lui faire enfreindre le règlement en l'embrassant sauvagement dans une salle de classe vide après le couvre-feu ? »

Mais Kim avait l'air de trouver l'idée beaucoup moins attrayante.

« Reviens un peu sur Terre, ma grande. » répondit-t-elle d'une voix traînante. « Les Préfets-en-Chef, c'est toujours à se prendre la tête pour rien. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda aussitôt Lily.

Kim haussa les épaules. « On dirait que s'occuper du règlement d'ordre intérieur de Poudlard, ça relève du secret d'Etat, avec eux. »

« C'est normal qu'ils prennent leur fonction au sérieux. » protesta Lily, fidèle à elle-même. « S'ils ne le faisaient pas, que se… »

« LILY ! »

La jeune fille sursauta et tourna vivement la tête.

« James ? » fit-elle, incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« Lily, il faut… que tu… viennes voir… tout de suite ! » dit le garçon, le teint plus rouge qu'une écrevisse, ayant visiblement du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« Tu as couru ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est grave ? »

« Non… toi… venir… te montrer… quelque chose… »

« Okay, je vais venir, James, mais d'abord fais moi le plaisir de te calmer et de reprendre ton souffle. » tempéra la rousse en se levant.

James hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et au bout de plusieurs minutes de récupération (sous le regard moqueur de Kim, celui amusé Poppy et celui perplexe de Nawei), il fut enfin capable de parler correctement.

« Je… J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

« Oui, ça j'ai compris, mais quoi ? » claqua Lily, un peu irritée, mais surtout brûlante de curiosité.

« Je… Il faut que tu viennes la voir par toi-même. »

« _La_ voir ? »

« Viens ! »

Et, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, James s'était emparé de sa main et la guidait à travers la foule.

Lily savait qu'elle aurait du lui hurler de la lâcher, qu'elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher et que, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que les gens allaient dire en la voyant ainsi ? Mais à chaque fois qu'elle vouait ouvrir la bouche, ses paroles semblaient comme fondre sur sa langue, franchissant ses lèvres dans un orchestre de balbutiements inintelligibles.

Où était passé la verve légendaire de Lily Evans ? Tout le monde se le demandait… Y compris elle-même.

Ce ne fut que cinq bonnes minutes plus tard qu'il lâcha enfin sa main, provoquant chez elle à la fois une vague de soulagement (pour ne plus se rendre ridicule à balbutier tout le temps) mais aussi une certaine déception. Sa main était chaude, autour de la sienne, et Lily avait la soudaine impression qu'on avait plongé sa paume dans de la neige éternelle, maintenant éseulée.

« Heu… Lily ? »

« Hein ? Oh… Pardon, j'étais dans la lune… »

Et voilà qu'elle piquait un far, maintenant. Ben voyons !

Et James semblait l'avoir remarqué, de toute évidence, parce qu'il la regardait d'une étrange manière…

A moins que son expression bizarre fut causée par la présence de cette femme, devant eux, avec ces traits étrangement familiers…

Et ce fut à ce moment que Lily faillit s'étrangler.

« Qu… Mais… Comment… Hein ?! » fut son très intelligent commentaire.

« Heu, Mrs Griffith, je vous présente Lily. »

« Enchantée. » fit la femme en tendant sa main droite à Lily, l'air tout aussi subjugué que la rousse.

Ses traits lui étaient familiers, et pour cause : c'était ceux qu'elle apercevait à chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans un miroir. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle, ses cheveux d'un brun foncé, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son visage qui lui rappelait indubitablement ses propres traits. La jeune femme avait les mêmes yeux en amande, les mêmes pommettes hautes et la même courbe du visage que Lily.

La jeune Gryffondor resta sans voix quelques secondes.

« C'est hallucinant, n'est-ce pas ? » fit James, véritablement amusé par la situation.

« Plus qu'hallucinant. » ajouta la femme, penchant la tête pour mieux scruter le visage de la jeune fille avant de lui tendre sa main droite. « Enchantée, je suis Susan Griffith. Lily, c'est ça ? »

La rousse hocha lentement la tête, toujours subjuguée, et serra sa main par automatisme.

« Hé bien… Si on m'avait dit un jour que je rencontrerais mon sosie à Poudlard… » fit la jeune femme, l'air ailleurs.

« Vous étiez élève ici ? » demanda Lily, regrettant aussitôt vu la stupidité de la question.

Mais la femme ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, puisqu'elle eut un sourire aimable – un peu nostalgique, peut-être.

« Oui, j'étais à Serdaigle. »

« Et aucun professeur ne vous a fait la remarque ? »

« En ce qui concerne ma ressemblance avec Lily ? Non… Mais je crois qu'ils auraient du mal. A part le professeur Dumbledore, aucun des professeurs actuels n'était en fonction à l'époque où j'y étais… Le professeur McGonagall n'enseigne que depuis une dizaine d'années, et les autres n'étaient pas dans la même année que moi. Je pense que le seul à se souvenir de moi, ici, c'est Roy Fulton. »

« Fulton ? » répéta James, incrédule.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. « Oui… Il devait avoir un an de plus que moi à l'école, et il était à Serdaigle, lui aussi. Il m'a harcelé pour sortir avec lui pendant trois années entières avant de partir de l'école. J'ai été vraiment soulagée de ne plus voir sa tête tous les matins en descendant dans la salle commune… Quel crétin… »

Et, sans prévenir, James éclata de rire.

« Voilà ton explication, Lily ! » s'écria-t-il, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Voilà pourquoi il n'a jamais su t'encadrer ! Tu ressembles à la fille qui l'a rejeté pendant sa jeunesse ! »

« Il ne t'aime pas ? » demanda la jeune femme à la rousse.

Lily secoua la tête. « Il est infecte avec moi depuis ma première année, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. »

Mrs Griffith leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hé bien, tu as ta réponse, maintenant. Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. A l'époque, il était boutonneux et assez complexé, et pour se valoriser, il se vantait et était des plus désagréables avec ses cadets. Je lui avais tapé dans l'œil, mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'a jamais su comment s'y prendre avec les femmes… Et visiblement, il ne s'est pas amélioré avec les années. » finit-elle en coulant un regard amusé vers le professeur, qui jouait le loup solitaire dans un coin de la Grande Salle.

James éclata à nouveau de rire, et Lily ne put s'empêcher de le suivre. Elle remarqua ensuite un mouvement sur sa droite, et réalisa que les préfets étaient en train d'installer la piste de danse. Une musique lente et mélancolique commença à jouer et plusieurs couples enthousiastes s'élançaient déjà sur la piste.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, les tourtereaux, mon vrai mari m'attend avec une coupe de champagne un peu plus loin. » La jeune femme les salua d'un signe de main, tout sourire. « Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, Lily, j'espère qu'on se reverra, et merci à ton ami pour avoir su ouvrir l'œil et le bon. Faites de la vie de Roy un enfer… mais d'abord, profitez de la soirée, et filez danser ! »

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil puis les laissa plantés là, légèrement sonnés.

« Merci. » fit Lily au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir permis de résoudre ce qui sera probablement le plus grand mystère de toute ma courte vie : pourquoi Fulton ne pouvait pas me voir en peinture. »

« Oh… Mais c'est tout naturel, voyons. » répondit le jeune homme avec un petite révérence.

Lily lui adressa un faible sourire, mais la perspective de se retrouver seule avec James Potter à côté d'une piste de danse la rendait nerveuse. Allait-il… ?

« Tuveuxdanser ? » demanda rapidement le jeune homme, trébuchant sur chaque mot.

« Heu… oui, d'accord. »

A nouveau, il prit sa main dans la sienne, et Lily sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer d'elle. Elle était sûre qu'on aurait pu faire griller des marshmallows sur ses joues…

Arrivés sur la piste, elle se planta raide comme un piquet, complètement tétanisée. Il lui semblait alors que le soir du bal, où elle avait dansé avec lui, était très, mais alors _très_ loin. Où était passé son self-contrôle habituel ? Ce n'était qu'une danse, elle ne devait pas se mettre dans des états pareils, elle devait se montrer ferme et dure, elle devait lui faire comprendre que ça ne voulait rien dire, elle ne devait pas…

Mais ses bonnes (ou mauvaises, tout dépendait du point de vue) résolutions semblèrent fondre comme neige au soleil au moment où elle sentit les bras puissants de James enserrer sa taille avec délicatesse mais fermeté. Lily entoura maladroitement ses propres bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, une drôle de boule au creux du ventre.

Elle pouvait sentir son parfum, à travers ses vêtements. Non, pas son parfum, son odeur – l'odeur de la malice, de la joie de vivre, cette odeur propre aux jeunes hommes pleins de fougue, mais aussi… l'odeur de la sécurité. Peut-être que oui, finalement, son subconscient était corrompu, car elle avait intégré cette odeur comme une odeur _rassurante_. Que si elle venait à lui frôler les narines, alors elle n'avait rien à craindre. Et cette révélation la confortait autant qu'elle lui faisait peur.

Elle sentit malgré elle ses bras raffermir leur prise autour du cou du jeune homme, et lui, de son côté, enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou, cette chaleur qui semblait émaner de lui, et elle s'enivrait de l'odeur du creux de son épaule.

Elle était si bien, à cet instant, qu'elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, comme incapables de soutenir plus longtemps le poids de ses craintes informulées. James dut remarquer qu'elle lui échappait, car il raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille, pressant son corps contre le sien, et elle sentit ses propres mains s'accrocher aux vêtements du jeune homme comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Hey. » fit-il doucement dans son oreille. « Si tu tombes, Lil, je suis là pour te rattraper. »

« Je sais. » murmura Lily en retour, incapable de penser à une réponse plus appropriée.

Oh, oui, elle savait qu'il serait là… Enfin, elle venait de s'en rendre compte.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, enlacés sur la piste, et tout compte fait, elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de le savoir. Si elle se préoccupait du temps qui passe, il finirait par les rattraper… Et elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

« Lily, regarde… » chuchota soudain James à son oreille.

« Quoi ? »

« A ta gauche…»

Lily tourna légèrement la tête, cherchant du regard ce que James désignait. Et soudain, elle les vit : tendrement enlacés, Remus tenait Nawei contre son torse, la petite ne lui arrivant qu'à la poitrine, et caressait doucement ses cheveux.

« Tu crois… Tu crois que c'est officiel, pour eux deux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas… J'espère. On verra à la fin de la soirée ce que ça dit… »

Lily reposa sa tête contre son épaule, avant d'avoir un petit rire.

« Et on dirait que Nawei et Remus ne sont pas les seuls à avoir pris les choses en mains… Regarde Peter et Poppy, à ta droite. »

« Waouw. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part. » fit James.

« De la part de qui, Peter ou Poppy ? » demanda Lily.

« Heu… Des deux, en fait. C'est assez inattendu… »

« En effet. Alors, Sirius devrait lui aussi être en train de danser… »

Mais elle sentit James secouer la tête au-dessus d'elle. « Non, regarde, il est assis. »

Lily jeta un regard vers le fond de la salle et remarqua aussitôt Sirius, qui, le regard fixe, semblait contempler les danseurs sans vraiment les voir. Plusieurs fois, Lily crut voir ses yeux suivre les mouvements lents de Remus et Nawei, s'attardant quelques secondes sur le couple avant de chercher James et Lily, ainsi que Peter et Poppy.

« C'est étonnant. » fit Lily. _Et Kim a tort, une fois de plus_.

« Je ne sais pas. Il est encore un peu secoué, je crois… Quand je lui ai demandé, l'autre fois, pourquoi il ne sortait avec aucune fille, il m'a répondu qu'il était toujours en _cure de désintoxication_. »

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire. « C'est bien Sirius, ça… Pourtant, il ne s'est pas privé de danser avec la moitié de la gent féminine de Poudlard, au bal d'Halloween, non ? En tout bien tout honneur, je veux dire. » ajouta-t-elle en réalisant que ses propos pouvaient être mal interprétés. « Une danse n'est qu'une danse. Ce… Ca ne veut rien dire. »

Et rien, à cet instant, n'aurait put lui faire plus regretter ses paroles que le regard blessé et déçu que lui lança James.

« Oui, tu as raison. Une danse n'est qu'une danse. »

Parfois, il arrivait à Lily de parler sans réfléchir.

Et souvent, elle le regrettait…

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Nana ! J'exige des explications ! »

« Pardon ? »

La petite asiatique regarda Kim en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, ma chère. » susurra la grande fille en se penchant vers Nawei et la dardant de ses yeux légèrement plissés. « Vous vous êtes embrassés, tout le monde l'a vu. Tu croyais pouvoir cacher ça à Tata Kim et emporter ton secret dans la tombe ? Hé bien non, tu es démasquée, vile traîtresse ! »

Nawei vira au rose crevette, mais c'était au tour de Lily de s'offusquer.

« Vous vous êtes _embrassés_ ? Mais… Comment j'ai pu rater ça ! »

« Peut-être parce que tu étais trop occupée à dévorer ton _charmant_ partenaire du regard, mmmhhh ? » glissa Kim avec un sourcil haussé.

Lily se sentit piquer un far, mais elle fit de son mieux pour garder contenance. La honte cuisante qu'elle avait ressentie après leur dernier échange verbal, à elle et James, était encore trop présente dans sa mémoire.

« Alors comme ça, Remus t'a embrassée… » fit-elle à Nawei, dans une lamentable tentative de diversion discrète.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Kim rouler des yeux, mais n'en avait cure. Elle s'était fixée pour objectif se focaliser sur la crevette rougissante à sa gauche.

« Hé bien… » commença d'une toute petite voix la crevette en question, mais fut coupée par Kim.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Pour être exacte, c'est _elle _qui l'a embrassé. »

Lily poussa une exclamation.

« _Comment_ ? C'est vrai ? »

La petite, mortifiée, hocha simplement la tête. Elle semblait ne pas savoir se décider entre honte et fierté pour quelque chose d'aussi contraire à sa nature.

« Oh, Merlin ! » s'exclama Lily avant de planter un baiser sonore sur chacune des joues brûlantes de la petite. « Nawei, tu es grandiose ! »

« Et une vile traîtresse, aussi. » ajouta Kim, en grande rancunière qu'elle était. « Madame est revenue vers moi comme si de rien n'était. Je parie qu'elle n'avait même pas l'intention de nous en faire part, Lily. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » protesta Nawei, les sourcils froncés. « Je voulais juste attendre le bon moment… »

« Voyez-vous ça. » fit Kim avec un air faussement indigné. « Vous me poignardez en plein cœur, là, très chère. »

« Et il embrasse bien ? » demanda une voix derrière elles.

Toutes trois sursautèrent, mais lâchèrent aussitôt un soupir de soulagement.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? » demanda nerveusement Nawei.

« Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il y a matière à chantage en ce qui te concerne. » fit Poppy, les yeux pétillants.

Nawei eut l'air assez inquiet pendant un instant, mais Poppy la rassura d'un large sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, voyons. J'emporterai ton secret dans la tombe. » assura-t-elle.

« Et j'espère pour toi que les trois quarts des invités vont faire pareil, Nawette. » fit Kim.

Lily et Poppy eurent un petit rire, mais Nawei n'avait pas l'air de trouver la plaisanterie très drôle.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… » enchaîna aussitôt Poppy. « Il embrasse bien ? »

« Poppy ! » s'exclama Nawei, outrée, alors que son teint passait lentement mais sûrement du rose crevette au rouge homard.

Mais Kim poussa un profond soupir. « Ne nous dis pas que tu ne t'y attendais pas, Nana. On a fait le même coup à Lily en début d'année. »

« Ouais, ma grande, chacune son tour. » fit la rousse avec un sourire faussement désolé.

« Mais ce n'est pas du tout pareil. » protesta Nawei, rouge écrevisse. « Je veux dire… Enfin, tu n'étais pas amoureuse d'Adrian… si ? »

La question prit tellement Lily au dépourvu qu'elle se sentit automatiquement secouer la tête. « Non. » souffla-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. « Non, tu as raison, Nana. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. »

Peut-être ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte, mais Nawei venait d'achever à la hache une branche de l'arbre des certitudes de la rousse. Et bizarrement, Lily se sentait plus légère de ce poids en moins…

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » répondit Nawei.

« N'espère pas échapper à la question aussi facilement ! » gronda Kim. « Il embrasse bien ou pas, ce Lupin ? »

« Mais… Il… Je ne sais pas… »

Kim poussa une exclamation étouffée. « _Tu ne sais pas_ ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas répondu à ton baiser ? »

Lily avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver des crustacés pour décrire le teint de la petite.

« Si ! Enfin, pas au début… Mais après oui… »

« Tu l'as pris par surprise, c'est compréhensible… » fit pensivement Poppy. « Enfin, il aurait pu se montrer un peu plus alerte, tout de même, il y avait une forte probabilité pour que ça arrive… »

« Le pauvre ! Elle s'est jetée sur lui comme une affamée, je l'ai vue ! » commenta Kim en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la petite.

Mais Nawei, qui semblait avoir repris une couleur décente, asséna à Kim une petite tape sur la tête.

« Tu es intenable, Kim. » fut son seul commentaire.

« Heu… Enfin, ce n'est pas que ta passionnante vie amoureuse ne m'intéresse pas, Nawei, loin de là, mais je venais vous voir pour vous passer un message de la part des Maraudeurs. »

« Qui est… ? » fit prudemment Kim.

Poppy se racla la gorge et prit un ton solennel.

« _Rendez-vous à 23h37 où vous savez. Faites vous discrètes, filez à travers les couloirs de Poudlard comme des Kneazles dans la nuit. Ah, et rapportez de la meringue s'il en reste. _»

« Je ne me mouille pas beaucoup en pariant que la dernière phrase était de Sirius. » fit Lily en roulant des yeux.

« Tout juste, Auguste. » répondit Poppy avec un large sourire.

« Il est presque onze heures et demie. » dit Nawei en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « On y va maintenant ? Le temps qu'on arrive là-bas… »

« Pressée d'aller retrouver un certain quelqu'un ? » susurra Kim en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Nawei lui ficha un coup de coude dans les côtes et Kim réprima un cri de douleur.

« Oui, on peut y aller maintenant. » dit Poppy. « Juste le temps de faire un détour par le buffet, histoire de chiper quelques meringues… »

« Oui, et puis nous aurons tout le temps de disserter sur les meeeeeeeeeerveilleux baisers de Remus Lupin… _Outch_ ! »

Kim adressa un regard courroucé à la petite, mais cette dernière lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Evidemment, Sirius n'aurait pas pu prévoir, au moment où il écoutait docilement les ordres de son estomac désespéré, qu'il venait d'une certaine manière de précipiter les événements.

C'est essoufflées et plus rouges que jamais que les filles firent leur apparition dans le QG des Maraudeurs ce soir-là.

« On a… trouvé… quelque chose ! » s'exclama Poppy.

« Vous êtes en retard. » fit sévèrement James. « Nous avions dit 23h37. Il est presque minuit. Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenues ? »

« Justement ! » cria Lily avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. « Sirius voulait de la meringue… »

« … alors on est allées près du buffet… » continua Poppy.

« … et on est tombées sur une bande d'adultes… » poursuivit Kim.

« … qui avaient une conversation très sérieuse sur Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Ils veulent les enfants ! » s'exclama soudain Lily, qui n'en pouvait plus de faire durer le suspense.

« _Quoi _? » fit Sirius, l'air très perplexe.

« Les adultes, c'étaient des agents du Ministère. Il y avait tes parents parmi eux, James. » continua Lily.

« On s'était cachées sous la table pour récupérer discrètement les meringues. » expliqua Poppy.

« Et on les a entendu parler. Ils n'ont pas remarqué qu'on était à leurs pieds… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'enfants ? » demanda Remus, perplexe.

Mais James fit un geste de la main. « Attends, Moony, je pense qu'il vaut mieux les faire asseoir avant qu'elle ne nous fassent un crise d'apoplexie. »

« Merci… » murmura faiblement Lily alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de Sirius.

Elle avait hésité à prendre la place libre à côté de James, et ne savait toujours pas si son choix était le bon. Mais quand elle vit Nawei s'asseoir entre James et Remus, elle se dit que finalement, elle avait peut-être bien fait. A côté d'elle, Sirius se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil, l'air maussade.

« Très bien. » fit James, qui comme à son habitude prenait les choses en mains. « Racontez nous ce que vous avez entendu – et une à la fois, _s'il vous plait_. »

Les filles s'entre-regardèrent. Voyant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne semblaient vouloir se lancer, Lily prit une grande inspiration.

« On a surpris les agents du ministère parler de l'arrestation de Gary Lynch. » commença-t-elle. « Alors on a tendu l'oreille, parce qu'on pensait qu'ils pourraient en venir à parler de Jamie. Mais au lieu de ça, ta mère a mentionné une chose, James. Des menaces successives qu'ils ont reçues, elle et ton père, depuis cet été. »

James semblait abasourdi. « Comment ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de menaces ! »

« Pourtant, il semblerait que la plupart des personnes influentes au Ministère en aient reçues. » intervint Nawei.

« Quel genre de menaces ? » demanda prudemment Remus.

« Dirigées contre leurs enfants. » répondit Lily. « Molly et Arthur Weasley en ont aussi reçues cet été, tu te souviens, James ? C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils ne t'ont pas mis dans la confidence. »

« C'est ridicule. » lâcha Sirius. « Si ces menaces étaient vraiment dirigées vers James, ses parents lui en auraient fait part, j'en suis certain. »

« Pas si ils savent qu'il est en sécurité ici à Poudlard, et qu'ils ne veulent pas l'alarmer pour rien. » suggéra Remus.

« Si les enfants sont pris pour cible, Dumbledore est certainement au courant. » approuva Poppy.

« Cible ? » répéta Sirius. « Je pensaient qu'ils n'étaient que des moyens de pression pour faire céder les parents. »

Les filles se turent un instant, gesticulant inconfortablement.

« Tu te souviens du double meurtre d'Evander Graham et de sa femme, il y a quelques semaines ? » lui demanda Nawei. Sirius et les autres acquiescèrent. « Leurs deux enfants ont disparu. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas la première fois que les parents sont laissés pour morts et que les enfants sont enlevés. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'exclama James, qui semblait déconcerté. « Dans quel but ? Des enfants… A quoi peuvent-ils leur servir, si leurs parents sont morts ? Ils ne constituent plus aucun moyen de pression ! »

« Non, mais ils sont de potentiels futurs Mangemorts. » fit Sirius d'un air sombre. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, silencieux. Voyant que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il s'explique, il poussa un profond soupir. « Un petit lavage de cerveau, quelques sortilèges douteux, un endoctrinement de choc pendant plusieurs mois et ils peuvent en faire ce qu'ils veulent. Des machines à tuer, s'ils en ont besoin. »

« Mais… Ils ont tué leurs parents ! » fit Poppy, pâle comme la mort. « Un enfant ne peut pas oublier ça… si ? »

Mais Remus secoua la tête. « Il a raison. » fit-il. « A cet âge, ils sont terriblement malléables. Pus ont les prend jeunes, mieux c'est. Il y a moyen de leur faire croire n'importe quoi… Ils peuvent même leur faire endosser la culpabilité de la mort de leurs parents. »

Il avait parlé calmement, mais Lily avait décelé une certaine amertume dans sa voix qui la déstabilisa quelque peu. Et, de toute évidence, ça n'était pas passé inaperçu pour Nawei et Sirius non plus.

Plus personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes. Tous regardaient dans le vide, légèrement choqué, et passablement effrayés.

« Ils ont renforcé les mesures de sécurité. » fit soudain remarquer Kim d'un air sombre. « Je n'ai pas pu faire entrer mon oncle à l'intérieur de la salle commune, on avait donné l'ordre à la Grosse Dame de ne laisser entrer que les élèves et les directeurs de maisons. J'ai du demander à Jamie de sortir pour qu'elle puisse lui parler. »

« Et nous avons entendu Darwin et Stavenski se disputer à propos de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de samedi prochain. » ajouta James. « Normalement, les élèves de 5ème, 6ème et 7ème sont autorisés à rester jusque minuit, pour assister au feu d'artifice. Mais Darwin disait que c'était trop dangereux, et qu'il valait mieux tout annuler. »

« Stavenski n'était pas d'accord, et elle lui a demandé pourquoi il tenait tant à annuler cette sortie alors qu'il ne s'était pas autant inquiété de la première. » poursuivit Remus. « Il lui a reproché de ne pas s'investir assez dans la sécurité des élèves. »

« D'après lui, elle oublie de faire ses rondes de temps à autres. » mentionna Peter.

« Il a ajouté un truc du genre « _Ils sont tous a égalité, il est interdit de faire du favoritisme_. » » continua James.

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Du favoritisme ? Vous croyez qu'il parlait de Mary ? »

« C'est possible, elle traîne souvent dans son bureau. » fit James.

« Et comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Lily, perplexe.

« Heu… » Le jeune homme sembla hésiter un instant. Il jeta un regard aux autres Maraudeurs, cherchant visiblement un quelconque soutient, et Lily vit Remus hocher légèrement la tête. « Hé bien, grâce à ça. »

James extirpa précautionneusement une sorte de vieux parchemin jauni de sa poche.

« La Carte ! » s'exclama Poppy. « Bien sûr ! »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vaguement irritée de savoir que Poppy connaissait l'existence de cette Carte et pas elle. C'était stupide, elle savait très bien que la jeune fille trainait bien plus souvent qu'elle avec les Maraudeurs et qu'elle avait donc probablement gagné leur confiance, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier la pointe de jalousie qui taquinait ses entrailles alors qu'elle voyait James adresser un sourire complice à Poppy.

« C'est quoi, ce truc ? » demanda Kim d'un ton traînant.

« Ce _truc_, comme tu le dis si bien, est le secret de notre réussite, ma Furie. » fit Sirius d'un ton exagérément courtois.

« C'est une carte détaillée de Poudlard. » expliqua Remus à Nawei. « On a mis presque deux ans à l'élaborer, mais c'est sans regret. »

« Elle couvre tous les recoins de Poudlard, des cachots jusqu'à la tour Ouest, en passant par les passages secrets et les salles cachées. » fit fièrement James. « Et en plus de ça, elle repère les personnes qui se trouvent à l'intérieur du château, indique leur nom et leur emplacement exacts. »

« C'est stupéfiant. » fit Lily, qui s'était levée pour examiner l'objet de plus près. Elle adressa un regard impressionné à James, qui lui répondit par un sourire timide qu'elle lui avait rarement vu. (Elle fit d'ailleurs de son mieux pour ignorer la colonie de papillons qui semblaient avoir envahi son ventre.)

La rousse laissa son regard se balader sur la Carte, subjuguée. Elle pouvait voir un nombre inquiétant de petits points se concentrer dans la Grande Salle, mais ce qui attira le plus son regard fut les noms qui apparaissaient un peu à l'écart, principalement dans le Hall et sur le perron du château. Il y avait Leanne et Russel Preston entourés de Tobey Darwin, les sœurs Stavenski et Mary. Un peu à l'écart se trouvaient le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore, et dehors, sur les marches de pierre, elle pouvait lire « Evan Cygnus Rosier » et « Dannie Lysandra Owen »

« On dirait que la grande peste à la langue fourchue a décidé de s'attaquer à quelqu'un de sa propre Maison… » fit remarquer James, les sourcils haussés, puis il releva la tête. « Hey, Padfoot, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, Owen a déjà une autre proie. »

Mais la remarque n'eut pour effet que de rendre Sirius encore plus renfrogné qu'il ne l'était au début de leur réunion. S'il y avait bien une chose dont James manquait cruellement, c'était le tact.

« Et qui c'est ? » demanda Nawei.

« Evan Rosier. » répondit Lily, perplexe. « Etrange de sa part. »

« Surtout qu'il n'a pas arrêté de te fixer de toute la soirée, Lily. » fit Remus, ce qui lui valu quelques regards étonnés.

« C'est vrai ? » demandèrent Lily et James à l'unisson.

Mais il y avait, dans la voix du garçon, une note de profonde irritation qui ne dupa personne.

« Oui, enfin, j'ai vu son regard traîner dans ta direction une ou deux fois pendant la soirée. » répondit précipitamment le jeune Lupin qui, Lily était bien placée pour le savoir, s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas créer de tension autour de lui.

« Mhhh. » fut le seul commentaire de la rousse, mais l'air passablement maussade de James ne lui échappa pas.

« Il y a un truc qui cloche, dans votre raisonnement. » fit soudain Kim, le regard dans le vide. « S'ils ont vraiment décidé de s'en prendre aux enfants, pourquoi Jamie est-elle toujours en vie ? »

Un silence étrange suivit sa question.

« Ils n'ont de toute évidence pas jugé nécessaire de la tuer, ils l'ont laissée partir sans rien lui faire. »

« Si, un sortilège d'_Oubliettes_. » objecta Peter.

« Si elle avait vraiment reçu un sortilège du genre, jeté par un sorcier aguerri et certainement Mangemort, elle ne se serait jamais souvenue de Gary Lynch, ni de tout le reste. » fit très justement remarquer Remus. « Ils ne lui ont rien fait. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » fit Kim, la voix tintée d'une froide incompréhension. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont tué Grand-Mère et n'ont pas touché à Jamie ? »

« La laisser partir était un risque énorme à prendre pour eux, et ce genre d'énergumènes ne sont ni stupides, ni imprudents. » ajouta Nawei.

Tout le monde se tut, plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Au bout d'une minute de silence total et pesant, James finit réagir.

« Bon, ça vous dit, une petite bataille explosive ? Je ne sais pas à quelle heure est fixé le couvre-feu, mais on l'a sûrement loupé, alors autant profiter de la soirée et nous changer les idées avant d'aller nous coucher, non ? »

Tout le monde approuva sa suggestion avec joie – et un certain soulagement, aussi.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

De tous les genres de soirées, c'était probablement celles-ci que Lily préférait : assise au coin du feu, sur une carpette rendue moelleuse et confortable par un sortilège de son cru, les jambes repliées sous elle, et ses amis qui l'entouraient, leurs bavardages légers interrompus par des seuls éclats de rire et des bruits explosion.

Peter affrontait James dans une bataille acharnée et Poppy s'était autoproclamée arbitre de la partie. Lily (qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement que des cartes lui explosent à la figure pour un oui ou pour un non) s'était résignée à observer l'affrontement à une distance respectable. Nawei et Remus (à la joie d'à peu près tout le monde) étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil, rougissant à chaque regard furtif que leurs amis leur adressaient.

Kim était partie se coucher (comprendre : retrouver Jonathan) et seul Sirius avait décidé de s'isoler. Etendu de tout son long dans un sofa pourpre, il regardait le plafond comme Pandore contempla tous les maux du monde s'abattre sur la Terre.

Lily s'apprêtait à aller lui parler, mais une fois debout, elle entendit un timide « _Toc toc toc_ » provenant de la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda aussitôt Sirius en se redressant, la baguette déjà dégainée et tous les sens en alerte.

« Calme-toi, Sirius, ce n'est qu'un hibou. » le tranquillisa Lily, qui se dirigea vers la fenêtre contre laquelle la pluie battait.

« Je ne le reconnais pas. » grogna Sirius, la baguette toujours levée.

« C'est un hibou de l'école. » expliqua Lily. « C'est mon grand-père qui me répond. »

Sirius rangea sa baguette mais ne quitta pas l'oiseau du regard pour autant. Lily lui adressa un léger froncement de sourcils, et le garçon regarda ailleurs, le visage vide d'expression.

L'ouverture de la fenêtre souleva une vague de protestation chez les Gryffondor – le vent était particulièrement violent – mais bientôt Lily put se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de Sirius, les yeux rivés sur la missive.

_Ma petite Lily,_

_Tout d'abord, je te prie d'excuser le retard de ma réponse. J'ai été assez occupé ces temps derniers, et j'ai un peu négligé mon devoir de grand-père… Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai joint une boîte de chocolats (tu peux aisément deviner lesquels)._

_En ce qui concerne tes inquiétudes vis-à-vis de ce garçon, Adrian, je pense que tu as bien fait. Il m'apparaît clairement que tu l'appréciais, mais que tu n'en étais pas amoureuse. Et, vois-tu, Lily - l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore – on ne peut pas se forcer à tomber amoureux. Continuer une relation dont les bases sont précaires afin de ne pas blesser l'autre peut avoir l'effet inverse : lorsque le mur s'écroule, il fait nettement plus de dégâts que s'il en était resté aux fondations._

_Lily, ma petite fille, je te connais assez bien pour savoir que ce que tu cherches, tu n'as pas pu le trouver avec ce garçon. Les voies de l'Amour sont impénétrables, et s'il y a bien une chose en quoi nous pouvons avoir confiance, ce sont nos sentiments. Les tiens te poussaient à éviter de le faire souffrir, et et t'ont fait te rendre que tu ne pourrais pas le rendre heureux – et inversement. _

_Ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la sienne – il n'était simplement pas celui qui te ferait perdre pied…_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Grand-Père Harry._

Lily posa lentement la lettre sur ses genoux, le regard dans le vide.

_Il n'était simplement pas celui qui te ferait perdre pied…_

Cette phrase – qui semblait résonner encore et encore dans sa tête – la remuait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Voilà probablement ce qui caractérisait le plus son grand-père : il écrivait une longue lettre rassurante, et puis gâchait tous ses efforts en ajoutant une phrase déstabilisante.

Et puis, il y avait les chocolats. Lily n'en avait plus mangé depuis plusieurs années, lorsque son grand-père l'emmenait à Londres visiter des musées, aller au cinéma ou faire les boutiques et qu'ils finissaient toujours leur visite par une pause chocolat chaud dans une crêperie-chocolaterie. C'était ne quelque sorte devenu leur repère, et ils y achetaient toujours une boîte de pralines en souvenir. (_NdA : Je ne suis pas certaine, mais je pense que « praline » est un mot typiquement belge… Si c'est le cas, il veut simplement dire chocolats_ :-)

Mais cette époque était révolue - Lily grandissant, leurs petites escapades dans la capitales s'étaient faites moins fréquentes, et si Lily s'était bien gardée de demander pourquoi ils ne s'y rendaient plus, elle ne s'était pas pour autant privée de mener sa petite enquête.

Une petite fouille dans les albums photos de son père lui avait donné un élément de réponse : elle était tombée sur une photo représentant son grand-père et sa grand-mère, assis à l'intérieur de la crêperie-chocolaterie (bien moins moderne). Les deux protagonistes ne semblaient pas se rendre compte qu'ils étaient victimes d'un paparazzi, car ils se souriaient tendrement, les yeux dans les yeux, inconscients du reste du monde. Lily avait trouvé cette photo tellement belle, tellement puissante malgré sa simplicité, qu'elle l'avait chipée et enfermée dans sa boîte à trésors.

La rousse jeta un coup d'œil à la boîte qui accompagnait la missive. Elle reconnaissait aisément le ruban bariolé et le rouge tape-à-l'œil, si caractéristiques du petit commerce. Grand-Père Harry s'était-il donc déplacé jusqu'à Londres pour lui acheter ces chocolats, et ce rien que pour se faire pardonner du retard d'une lettre ?

Ca lui semblait assez étrange de sa part, mais après tout, son grand-père avait toujours été un peu marginal. Haussant les épaules, elle ouvrit le paquet et en proposa à tout le monde.

« C'est de qui ? » demanda innocemment James.

« De mon Grand-Père. Les meilleurs chocolats du pays. » fit fièrement Lily avant de fourrer une praline dans sa bouche.

Elle tendit la boîte à Sirius, qui, après un temps de réflexion, hocha négativement la tête.

Elle lui fit de grands yeux.

« Sirius Black, refuser de la nourriture ! Estime-toi heureux que je sois la seule à avoir vu ce que je viens de voir, j'en connais qui te cuisineraient toute la soirée pour moins que ça. » murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, profitant de l'inattention des autres (Peter venait de faire exploser la moitié du jeu par maladresse et subissait les remontrances de James et les éclats de rire de Poppy).

Le jeune Black haussa un gracieux sourcil. « Parce que toi, tu ne vas pas me cuisiner peut-être ? » demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire innocent. « Je n'en avais pas l'intention, voyons. »

« Tu me fais trop penser à James, quand tu fais ça. » fut le seul commentaire du garçon, agrémenté d'un large sourire.

Lily jugea préférable de se taire.

Quelques minutes (et une demi-douzaine de chocolats) plus tard, cependant, Sirius était de nouveau devenu taciturne. Sa mine sombre et fermée montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas enclin au dialogue, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux – un regard étrange fixé sur Nawei et Remus, en face de lui – qui lui disait qu'il y avait peut-être une ouverture.

« Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Hein ? Oh, oui… »

« T'as pas l'air très convaincu. » glissa Lily, et elle vit le jeune homme lui adresser un regard nerveux avant de reporter son attention sur la bataille explosive.

« C'est pas ça… Ils… C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. » fit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Lily lui jeta un regard surpris. « C'était évident, pourtant. »

Le jeune Black secoua la tête, faisant danser ses cheveux sombres et soyeux à la lueur du feu. « Oh, oui, c'est vrai qu'on taquine Remus avec ça depuis des années. C'est juste que… Je sais pas, ça me fait tout drôle de les voir ensemble. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je finirai sûrement par m'y faire. »

Lily lui adressa un regard confus, et il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Mais je suis content pour eux, hein. Remus est un de mes meilleurs amis, je suis content qu'il ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un. »

Il détourna le regard, évitant le sien, et un silence s'installa entre eux. Lily l'observa un moment, poussa un léger soupir puis sourit. Ses dernières paroles venaient d'éclairer sa lanterne.

« Toi aussi, tu trouveras quelqu'un, Sirius. » fit-elle doucement, posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le garçon tourna vivement la tête vers elle.

« Quoi ? Oh… Oui, je suppose. »

« Et moi j'en suis sûre. »

La rousse serra un moment le bras du jeune Black, puis enleva sa main et reporta son attention sur le bataille.

James venait de perdre et avait les cheveux en pétard et le visage couvert de suie. Il adressa à Lily un regard gêné, auquel elle répondit par un sourire amusé.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Le retour vers la tour Gryffondor se passa sans encombre – du moins, il ne se passa rien de trop compromettant avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la salle commune.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à chuchoter, étouffer leurs rires, se marcher sur les pieds ou trébucher sur les fauteuils dans la salle mal éclairée que tout commença à déraper.

« Espèce d'idiot ! C'était mon pied ! »

« T'as qu'à regarder où tu marches ! »

« Il fait noir, Peter. » fit remarquer Remus avec une note d'amusement dans la voix.

« Ben il fait noir pour tout le monde ! »

« Avoir gagné cette fichue partie ne te donne pas le droit de crâner comme ça ! »

« James, là tu es mauvais joueur. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Et puis d'abord, il a triché ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Non mais vous entendez ça ? »

Lily perdit un peu le fil de la conversation, essayant de se concentrer sur son propre trajet à l'aveuglette. Bien mal lui en prit : elle remarqua à peine que les garçons s'éteint mis à se battre gentiment à ses pieds, et qu'ils touchaient à peu près tout ce qui se trouvaient sur le passage – Lily y compris.

Bientôt, elle fut noyée dans un océan de bras et de jambes, de « Tu vas mourir, Peter ! », d'éclats de rire, de cris de douleur à demi étouffés, de chuchotements et de bruits de pas précipités.

Et puis, plus rien. Silence radio.

Elle sentait encore bien que sa main agrippait un vêtement, mais elle aurait été bien en mal de dire à qui le dit-vêtement appartenait.

« Qu'est-ce qui… Oh et puis zut ! »

Elle sortit sa baguette, murmura un fébrile « _Lumos_ ! » … et se dit que tout compte fait, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de laisser sa baguette dans sa poche. Parce que le vêtement qu'elle tenait en main n'était autre que la manche de James Potter – qui, à l'instant présent, la regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

« Lily ? Mais, heu… Où sont tous les autres ? »

_Bonne question_… Horrifiée, Lily jeta un regard autour d'elle et vit qu'ils étaient seuls – totalement, désespérément et effroyablement seuls. Son cœur s'emballa subitement, et elle eut soudain tellement chaud qu'elle aurait bien pris un bain de minuit dans le lac histoire de se rafraîchir (le corps et l'esprit, parce qu'à ce moment, l'un n'était pas là pour rattraper l'autre).

« Heu… » fit bêtement James, qui, à la lueur de sa baguette, avait pris une jolie teinte rouge écrevisse.

« Les autres sont sûrement déjà montés. On ferait mieux de… »

« Oui. » approuva James avec un vigoureux hochement de tête. Puis il jeta à la rousse un drôle de regard. « Heu… Lily ? »

« Mmmmh ? »

« Heu… Tu… Ma manche… »

« Oh ! » s'exclama la jeune fille avant de lâcher précipitamment le vêtement, les joues en feu.

Silence gêné.

« Bon, ben… Bonne nuit. » finit par marmonner le garçon, tournant les talons.

Mais Lily se saisit à nouveau de sa manche. « James, attends ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, et il était à nouveau devant elle, vif comme l'éclair.

« Je… Heu… »

Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on rappelle les gens sans avoir quelque chose d'intelligent à leur dire. _Bravo, Lily… T'as plus qu'à faire marcher ton imagination…_

« Je… Enfin, tu… Tu as de la suie sur le visage ! »

_Oui, bien, bon début !_

James la dévisagea, l'air légèrement déçu. « Oh. Oui, heu, Peter a… »

« Gagné la partie, oui, je sais. » le coupa Lily. « Mais, tu comprends, James, je ne pouvais pas te laisser monter dans cet état, parce que tel que je te connais tu allais t'effondrer dans ton lit en oubliant complètement l'état de ton visage, et tu allais salir tous tes draps, et Peter se serait fait une joie de te le rappeler à ton réveil, et au petit déjeuner, et en cours de métamorphose, et au dîner, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tu l'enchaînes au Saule Cogneur pendant toute une nuit avant de le jeter en pâture au calamar géant, et je préfèrerais éviter ça. »

_Non ! Pas **cette** imagination-**là **!_ Lily se ficha une énorme baffe mentale. _Oh non… Ne me dites pas que j'ai dit ce que je viens de dire…_

« Heu… D'accord. »

…_Si, j'ai vraiment dit ça. Mais quelle idiote !_

« Oui, enfin, je pense que je devrais t'arranger un peu avant que tu ailles te coucher, j'aurais certainement la conscience plus tranquille. »

Cette fois, James eut un léger sourire. « Heu, à vrai dire, moi aussi. Je n'aimerais pas trop avoir la mort de Peter sur ma conscience. »

Lily eut un petit rire nerveux, et elle fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'un mouchoir propre. Elle hésita une, deux, trois secondes, puis se rapprocha du garçon et entreprit d'essuyer la suite qui couvrait son visage. James avait l'air tout autant mortifié qu'elle et se laissait faire, droit comme un « i », si bien que Lily devait se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son front.

« Voilà… C'est déjà mieux comme ça. »

Elle recula d'un pas, comme pour admirer son œuvre, et adressa un nouveau sourire nerveux à James.

« Merci. » fit-il au bout d'un moment, passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

« De rien. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, incapables l'un comme l'autre de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite.

« Bon, ben… »

« Oui. »

« …Bonne nuit, Lily. »

« Bonne nuit, James. »

Et, sans réfléchir, elle fit un pas en avant, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et, appuyant légèrement sa main sur son bras, déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de voir l'air éberlué du garçon après son geste car elle fila à toute vitesse dans son dortoir, refermant la porte derrière elle avec un certain soulagement.

Les jambes flageolantes, elle se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain, vérifiant au passage que Kim et Nawei étaient bien couchées. Nawei avait fermé ses baldaquins, mais Lily savait que la petite ne dormait pas – et, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé en une seule soirée, elle ne risquait sûrement pas de le faire avant longtemps. Kim, quant à elle, ronflait allègrement (c'était une habitude, chez elle, mais malgré les insinuations un brin moqueuses de Lily ou Nawei, elle avait toujours nié catégoriquement son penchant pour la ronflette sonore).

La jeune fille s'appuya un moment sur le bord de l'évier. Il lui semblait que ses jambes tremblantes avaient du mal à supporter son poids. Et le reflet du miroir lui renvoya une image singulière : les traits fatigués, bien sûr, mais des joues roses, un sourire idiot plaqué au visage, et un regard légèrement plus brillant que d'habitude – l'air « _bêtement heureux_ » comme l'appelait souvent sa mère.

Et puis, elle avait de la suie sur les lèvres.

_Il n'était simplement pas celui qui te ferait perdre pied…_

Lentement, mais sûrement, elle se sentait perdre pied… pour James Potter.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Cette deuxième partie de chapitre fait 23 pages Word, ce qui est (pour moi) absolument énorme. Et dire que je ne comptais n'en faire qu'un seul chapitre… **

**Enfin, je m'excuse de mon retard (encore et toujours…) mais j'ai répondu à toutes mes reviews signées (d'ailleurs, je donne un énorme bisou virtuel à tous les reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre ;-). **

**J'espère que l'attaque de guimauve vous a plue, perso, j'ai adoré l'écrire :D **

**Merci de me lire, je vous aimeeeeuuuh !! **

**Clickounette**


	27. Curiosity kills the cat

**Chapitre 25 : Curiosity kills the cat**

« _La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Evite de fourrer ton nez de petite fouineuse dans les affaires des autres, à l'avenir._ »

« AOUTCH ! »

Lily sursauta et lâcha vivement la lettre. Ses mains étaient parcourues de fourmillements particulièrement désagréables, agrémentés de sortes de décharges électriques pour le moins douloureuses.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda Nawei, regardant son amie se tenir les mains avec inquiétude.

« Cette lettre… Elle m'a donné une sorte de décharge électrique à retardement. »

Kim prit sa fourchette et voulut la planter sans ménagement dans le bout de papier, mais Nawei l'arrêta.

« Kim, non ! Si c'est comme l'électricité moldue, ta fourchette est conductrice ! Utilise ta baguette, c'est drôlement plus sûr. »

La blonde s'exécuta et lut la missive à voix haute.

« C'est un avertissement. » constata Nawei d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

« Sans blague. » marmonna Kim avec mauvaise humeur. « Qui aurait pu te l'envoyer ? »

« Quelqu'un qui sait les recherches que j'ai entreprises. » répondit Lily à voix basse, se massant toujours les mains. Les décharges s'étaient estompées, mais les fourmillements se faisaient toujours désagréablement sentir.

« Et qui a intérêt à ce que tu les interrompes. » fit Nawei. « Vois le bon côté des choses, Lily, ça veut dire que tu es sur la bonne voie. »

« Tu t'es décidée à remplacer Poppy quand notre éternelle optimiste n'est pas là ? » demanda Kim, mais son léger sourire trahissait le mordant de sa pique.

La jeune asiatique leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit rien. A la place, elle se tourna vers Lily, le visage grave.

« Il va falloir que tu fasses attention, Lil. A moins que tu veuilles abandonner tes recherches… »

« T'es folle ? » répliqua vivement la rousse aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait.

« Tu sais, Lily, je comprendrais très bien que tu arrêtes tout… Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si revenir à nos vies fades et mornes était un gros problème. »

La rousse lui jeta un regard incrédule, mais Nawei lui sourit d'un air taquin.

« Nana, t'es trop hilarante quand tu t'y mets, tu sais, ça ? » fit Lily en roulant des yeux.

La brune eut un petit sourire satisfait et se replongea dans son livre de métamorphose.

« Merlin… » soupira Kim au bout d'un moment, l'air défait. « J'aurais jamais pensé avoir une telle influence sur vous. Vous devenez pire que moi, les filles. »

« Nous aussi on t'aime, Kimmy. » fit Lily avant de mordre à pleines dents dans sa brioche.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Malgré son sens aigu de l'observation, Lily ne remarqua rien de suspect. Le cours de potion se passa sans incident notable (mis à part l'explosion inopportune du chaudron de Peter) et McGonagall semblait d'une humeur relativement cordiale ce matin-là. Lily s'attendait vaguement à ce que Sirius en usurpe le mérite, mais le garçon n'en fit rien.

Au contraire, les Maraudeurs furent plutôt calmes durant la matinée. Et Lily ne disait pas ça parce qu'elle avait passé la quasi-totalité des deux heures de cours à observer un certain brun à lunettes, non non non. En fait, elle avait fait de son mieux pour s'empêcher de lui retourner ses regards, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle sentait son regard lui brûler la nuque, et les moindres chuchotements venant de leur coin attirait son attention.

Le retentissement subit de la cloche fut une délivrance pour tout le monde, mais en particulier pour la rousse.

« Lily… » entendit-elle Kim murmurer à côté d'elle.

« Quoi ? »

La réponse n'avait pas été des plus douces, mais Lily n'en avait cure.

La blonde roula des yeux.

« Tu devrais franchement faire gaffe. T'es un peu trop transparente, tu sais ? Si Nana-miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde n'a rien remarqué parce qu'elle est sur son petit nuage pour le moment, c'est pas mon cas, ma grande. Alors fais un peu attention, tu veux ? J'ai même vu McGonagall froncer les sourcils lorsque tu t'es retournée pour la 6ème fois. »

Lily cligna des yeux.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Kim vit visiblement un effort pour se retourner de soupirer.

« Rien. Laisse tomber. Amène-toi, parce que si j'en crois mon petit doigt, Nana a demandé à Lupin de nous attendre, et par conséquent toute la bande poireaute à la porte. »

« Et le dicton dit : _Ne jamais faire attendre un Maraudeur affamé_. Compris, chef. »

Kim hocha la tête et elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Lily s'en sortant sans trop de mal – pour cette fois.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« J'ai faaaaaaaaaaiiiiim ! » pleurnicha James alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

« On y est presque, James, tiens bon. » fit Remus, compatissant, la main de Nawei dans la sienne.

« Ouais, et si ça marche pas, mange ta main et garde l'autre pour demain. » dit Sirius avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Peter émit un bruit dégoûté. « Eurk, mais d'où tu sors toujours ce genre de phrases, Sirius ? »

Le jeune Black haussa les épaules. « Ma mère. Elle nous disait ça à mon frère et moi, quand on était petit et qu'on se plaignait d'avoir faim. Oh, et elle ajoutait toujours que son arrière-grand-père l'avait fait, en temps de guerre, lorsqu'il était coincé dans une maison en ruines sans aucun vivre. Elle nous assurait que ça lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, mais pas sa santé mentale. »

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration.

« Sirius… » fit finalement James. « Promets-moi de ne plus _jamais_ retourner vivre chez cette harpie dégénérée. »

« Y a pas de danger, mon bon Jamesie. » répliqua Sirius en donnant l'accolade à son meilleur ami.

« Ouais, ben c'est quand même répugnant. Bon appétit... » grommela Peter qui, Lily le savait, n'en verrait pas son appétit diminué pour autant.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le Hall, l'histoire de Sirius était sortie de toutes les têtes, et Nawei et Remus s'étaient lancé dans une « _passionnante_ » discussion sur la famine des Gobelins de 1906, si bien que tout le monde avait décroché au bout d'une demi-minute.

« Hé, Lily ! »

« Oh, salut, Kate. »

La jeune fille lui rendit son salut par un sourire.

« Tu as appris la nouvelle ? » demanda-t-elle, sur le ton de la confidence.

« Heu… Non, je ne crois pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Un cours d'Ancienne Magie, cet après-midi. Ca vient d'être affiché. »

« C'est vrai ? » fit Lily, étonné d'un tel plan. « Mais… Pendant les cours ? »

« Non, après. Toutes les infos sont sur le panneau d'affichage, tu verras. Je te laisse, Ted m'attend pour manger. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et décampa comme un lapin.

« Un cours d'Ancienne Magie ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda Kim, qui l'avait attendue.

« J'en sais rien. On n'a qu'à aller voir, ça prendra 5 minutes, et je pense que de toute façon, les Maraudeurs ne nous ont pas attendues pour manger. »

Les deux filles jetèrent un regard désabusé aux quatre garçons qui s'étaient déjà rués sur a nourriture.

« La poisse… » marmonna Kim alors qu'elles se dirigeant vers le panneau.

« Quoi, t'as si faim que ça ? » taquina Lily.

« Nan, c'est pas ça. » fit sombrement la blonde. « Je viens juste de réaliser ce que le nouveau « _statut _» de Nana impliquait pour nous. Et j'ai bien l'impression que je vais passer le restant de l'année à manger en face de quatre porcs… »

Lily lui jeta un regard torve.

« Enfin, trois. » se corrigea le blonde après un temps de réflexion. « Lupin est plutôt convenable, et Nawei ne serait pas mon amie si elle n'avait pas un tant soit peu de goût. »

« Oh, t'exagères, Kim. Sirius est plutôt calme, ces derniers temps, tu dois bien avouer. Il te fout une paix royale, non ? »

La mine de la blonde s'assombrit d'avantage.

« Ouais, et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète… »

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le panneau d'affichage – surchargé, comme à son habitude. Lily fouilla un moment avant de le trouver.

« Ah ! Cours d'Ancienne Magie, dans le parc, cet après-midi, 16h30. Et je suis censée faire mon essai de Métamorphose quand, moi ? » râla la rousse, qui venait de voir son temps libre (déjà fameusement restreint par de multiples fêtes et autres réjouissances pendant les week-ends) s'envoler en fumée.

« Ouais, ben allons manger, alors, » marmonna Kim, « Parce que si t'es censée tenir jusqu'au soir sans rien dans le ventre, je ne te donne pas deux heures avant de tomber à genoux devant nos quatre porcs pour qu'ils te montrent le chemin des cuisines. »

Lily eut un petit rire et elles se mirent en marche. Elles avaient à peine fait quelques pas vers les portes de la Grande Salle qu'une petite silhouette déboula dans leur champ de vision.

« Lily ! Kim ! » s'écria Poppy, légèrement essoufflée.

« Poppy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je… Oh, vous n'allez pas le croire. »

Elle se mit à rire, et bien que contaminées par son hilarité, les deux jeunes filles la forcèrent à se calmer.

« Ce sont les Maraudeurs… » expliqua Poppy à voix basse. « Ils… Ils m'ont recrutée ce matin pour un petit boulot, et j'ai pas pu refuser… »

« Quel genre de boulot ? » demanda Lily, suspicieuse.

Poppy regarda autour d'elle, puis sortit un papier de sa poche.

« Coller ça à peu près partout dans le château, avec un sort de Glue Perpétuelle. » chuchota-t-elle.

Et Lily ne put pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque Kim déroula le parchemin.

« _Concours de beauté : Votez Severus Rogue, la sorcière la plus en vogue_ » lut Kim a voix haute. « Laisse-moi deviner : cette rime plus que douteuse est l'œuvre de Black, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais Poppy, un immense sourire aux lèvres, hocha vivement la tête.

« Oui ! Bon, la poésie c'est pas vraiment son truc, mais son montage est excellent, vous ne trouvez pas ? On dirait vraiment une… »

« Chimère. » lâcha Kim.

_Et c'est le mot juste_, pensa Lily en avisant la poitrine opulente, les formes avantageuses, la petite robe seyante d'un rouge sensuel et… la tête de Severus Rogue, l'air plus grincheux que jamais.

La rousse étouffa son rire dans la manche de son chemisier.

« Chut ! » la réprimanda Poppy, mais elle aussi avait du mal à cacher son hilarité. « J'en ai collé partout dans le château, dans les coins les plus fréquentés, et j'ai quasiment vidé mon stock dans les toilettes du premier et troisième étage. »

« Uuuurgh. » fit Kim avec une belle grimace. « Je suppose que ça aidera ceux qui ont des petit problèmes de diges… »

Lily lui asséna un petit coup sur la tête pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

« Tu peux être aussi écoeurante que Sirius, quand tu t'y mets, tu sais ? »

« Oh, en parlant de Sirius, » interféra Poppy, la mine soudain plus grave. « Les directrices de son fan club étaient en train de fixer leur prochaine réunion dans les toilettes quand j'y suis entrée. »

Kim faillit s'étrangler.

« Black ? Un _fan club_ ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ! »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Il existe depuis l'année passée, et il s'est un peu dissolu quand c'est devenu plus sérieux avec Kate. Maintenant que Sirius est à nouveau célibataire, il a repris son activité… »

« Tu savais ? » demanda Kim à Lily, l'air sidéré.

Mais la rousse secoua négativement la tête.

« Les toilettes du premier, c'est leur repère. » expliqua Poppy. « Elles fixent toujours la date et l'heure de leur prochaine réunion sur le miroir. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu. » fit Lily qui, après un instant de réflexion, se rappela qu'elle utilisait rarement les toilettes de premier étager car c'était le lieu de prédilection des pipelettes intarissables, cancaneuses de compétition et pots de peinture ambulants.

« Je pense qu'elles ont inventé un système spécial pour que seules les membres puissent le lire. En tout cas, elles étaient en train d'écrire un message sur le miroir quand je suis entrée, et quand elles m'ont vue, elles n'ont plus voulu me lâcher. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu fais aussi partie de son fan club ? » demanda Kim, un sourcil levé.

Poppy lui lança un regard boudeur.

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais je traîne souvent avec les Maraudeurs de ces temps-ci, et elles m'ont demandée si je savais pourquoi Sirius passait le plus clair de son temps à déambuler seul dans le château ces derniers temps. »

« Black, seul ? Tes copines doivent avoir un sacré problème pour être sujettes à de telles hallucinations. » fit Kim, un brin moqueuse.

« Non, elles ne sont pas folles, Kim. » intervint Lily. « J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques jours, Sirius n'était pas dans son assiette. Et James m'a dit qu'il passait pas mal de temps à remuer de sombres pensées. »

« _James_, tiens donc… » fit le blonde avec un demi-sourire.

Lily lui adressa le plus beau regard noir qu'elle pouvait faire.

« Elles pensent qu'il a à nouveau quelqu'un en vue. » fit Poppy, levant les yeux au ciel. « Les pauvres, si elles savaient… »

« Tu sais quelque chose qu'on ignore ? » fit Kim, la tête penchée et un sourcil élégamment levé.

Mais Poppy haussa simplement les épaules. « Je ne connais pas tellement Sirius, mais je sais que s'il avait vraiment une fille vue, il ne passerait certainement pas le plus clair de son temps _seul_. »

Et, ne laissant pas le temps aux deux filles de répondre, elle enchaîna, comme montée sur des ressorts :

« En attendant, il va quand même falloir que je retourne aux toilettes. Je me suis sauvée le plus vite que j'ai pu, parce qu'elles devenaient vraiment collantes, mais avec ça, j'ai pas eu le temps de coller mes affiches… »

« Attends. » fit Kim en saisissant une photo de Bimbo-Rogue.

Elle marmonna un sort, vérifia qu'aucune âme malheureuse ne traînait dans le Hall et propulsa d'un coup de baguette le prospectus sur le panneau d'affichage, à quelques mètres d'elles.

« Fantastique ! » lança Poppy, tout sourire, avant de tourner les talons. « Bon appétit les filles ! »

« Merci ! » répondit Lily avant de se tourner vers Kim. « Tu encourages les frasques des Maraudeurs, maintenant ? »

« Ils mangent peut-être comme des porcs, mais ils ne sont pas dépourvus d'humour pour autant. Humour vaseux, dans le cas de Black, mais quand même. »

La blonde jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Bimbo-Rogue.

« Et puis, tu sais bien ce que dit le dicton… _Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis_. »

Lily rit doucement. « Pas tout à fait ça, mais c'est pas mal trouvé. »

Et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers la Grande Salle.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lily resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. L'air était sec mais glacial, et la jeune fille se demanda un instant si Stavenski n'avait pas perdu la tête. Ils allaient faire cours dehors par ce froid de canard ?

Mais au bout de dix minutes, ses craintes furent apaisées : la jeune femme avait installé une énorme bulle d'air chaud au milieu du parc, et tous les élèves se pressaient à l'intérieur pour échapper au froid.

« Très bien, tout le monde est là. » fit une voix derrière elle.

Stavenski venait de pénétrer dans la bulle, accompagnée de quatre autres professeurs, dont sa sœur et le professeur Flitwick, de Mme Pomfresh et de Russel Preston, le Préfet-en-Chef. Lily repéra Remus un peu plus loin, et s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle nous mijote ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse, et la jeune fille haussa les épaules. « Une telle délégation pour un simple cours, ça ne me semble pas très logique… »

« Entièrement d'accord… » murmura Lily en retour. « Mais de toute façon, elle ne va pas pouvoir préserver le suspense bien longtemps. »

En effet, au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune professeur reprit la parole.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je suppose que vous êtes tous un peu intrigués par cette mise en scène. J'ai avec moi quatre professeurs pour superviser les opérations, et normalement, tout devrait bien se passer. Je vais vous demander quelques minutes d'échauffement basique, et puis nous passerons aux choses sérieuses. »

« C'est-à dire ? » fit un élève de Serdaigle, visiblement impatient.

« C'est-à-dire une mise à l'épreuve. »

Un murmure d'inquiétude s'éleva dans la foule.

« Ne paniquez pas, » s'empressa d'ajouter Stavenski. « Ce n'est ni un examen, ni même un concours éliminatoire. Au stade où vous êtes arrivés, j'ai juste pensé qu'il était temps pour vous de passer au niveau supérieur. »

Elle attendit un moment avant de reprendre :

« Vous allez vous affronter en duel. »

Là, ce fut une vague d'excitation et d'appréhension qui traversa l'auditoire, et Lily vit Remus lui jeter un regard incertain.

« Vous travaillerez par petits groupes, et sous la tutelle d'un professeur. Chaque binôme passera l'un après l'autre. Au bout d'un certain temps, vous changerez de partenaire. »

« Génial ! » fit un garçon de Serpentard, appréciateur, tandis que tous ses amis l'approuvaient avec de vigoureux hochements de tête.

Mais Stavenski s'empressa de tempérer ses ardeurs :

« Loin de moi l'idée de jouer les rabat-joies, Mr Hodge, mais je me dois de vous rappeler que ceci est un _cours_, pas une véritable compétition. Le but est de vous entraîner, pas de vous entretuer, est-ce bien clair ? J'ai mis toutes les chances de mon côté pour éviter un accident, alors je vous serais reconnaissante de faire de même. »

Les groupes furent formés au hasard, et Lily se vit séparée de Remus pour aller rejoindre Mary, Angela Fletcher, Ted Finigan et deux garçons de Pouffsouffle qu'elle connaissait à peine. La rousse grimaça un peu lorsqu'elle vit Stavenski s'avancer vers eux, lançant un coup d'œil appuyé à Mary. Ce cours n'allait certainement pas être de tout repos.

« Hey, décrispe-toi, Lily. Tout va bien se passer. » lui glissa Ted à l'oreille avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Lily eut un pâle sourire, heureuse d'avoir à ses côtés un visage familier et amical.

Ce fut Ted qui ouvrit le bal. Il affronta un des Pouffsouffle sous l'œil perçant de Stavenski, et même si au départ leurs coups étaient un peu hésitants, les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à prendre de l'assurance. L'affrontement se fit plus intensif, et il arriva même à Lily de retenir son souffle une ou deux fois.

Cependant, en laissant traîner son regard vers les autres groupes, Lily se rendit compte que les duels n'étaient pas tous aussi inoffensifs. Il arriva plusieurs fois que les élèves se fassent lécher par les flammes ou griffés par des branches insolentes s'ils n'étaient pas assez attentifs. Les coups de base étaient faciles à parer, mais une fois que l'élève faisait preuve d'un peu d'imagination, son ingénieuse attaque pouvait faire pas mal de dégâts. Lily vit, bouche bée, le petit professeur Flitwick devoir utiliser sa baguette pour maîtriser des branches enflammées qui n'en faisaient plus qu'à leur tête et menaçaient de venir carboniser les cheveux des élèves.

« Lily ? »

« Hein ? » fit l'intéressée en se retournant, un peu distraite.

« C'est à toi. » fit Ted en lui faisant signe de s'avancer.

« Oh. Heu, oui, j'arrive. »

Tout à coup, elle se sentait beaucoup plus nerveuse. Elle n'avait jamais été très brillante en matière de stratégie pour de réflexes, et elle se demandait si cette histoire de duels était une bonne idée, après tout. Mais Ted lui fit un clin d'œil, et lorsqu'il lança sa première offensive, un jet d'eau plutôt menaçant, elle la para sans aucune difficulté à l'aide d'une petite bourrasque.

Au cours de leur affrontement, Lily eut la confirmation de ses présomptions : ce qui comptait, lorsqu'on travaillait avec l'Ancienne Magie, ce n'était pas la stratégie, ni la rapidité, ni même un certain degré de concentration, mais bien l'ingéniosité et l'imagination. Elle devait surprendre son partenaire, utiliser des combinaisons inusitées, tenter de nouvelles approches, employer des Eléments contradictoires et profiter de la terre fertile à leurs pieds. Elle comprenait pourquoi Stavenski avait voulu faire cours à l'extérieur, à présent…

Elle affronta tour à tour les élèves de son groupe et s'en sortit pas trop mal. Angela Fletcher lui donna pas mal de fil à retordre, ayant pour elle son esprit de vicieuse Serpentard, mais Lily réussit tout de même à la mettre dans une position difficile en la trempant de la tête aux pieds d'une eau glaciale.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle dut affronter Mary que tout dérapa. Le regard méfiant de Stavenski posé sur elle l'avait rendue beaucoup trop nerveuse. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait tout intérêt à se montrer prudente en affrontant sa protégée.

Lorsque le duel commença, elle laissa donc Mary attaquer la première. La jeune fille utilisa un jet d'Eau, que Lily dévia à nouveau à l'aide d'une bourrasque. Elle répondit à l'attaque avec une gerbe de flammes, censé seulement faire peur à la jeune mulâtre. Mais cette dernière répliqua avec une telle force que Lily crut bien qu'elle pouvait dire au revoir à une partie de ses cheveux.

Elle s'était couchée sur le sol pour éviter l'attaque, mais se redressa aussitôt et, regardant Mary droit dans les yeux, elle invoqua la Terre pour enrouler des racines autour des chevilles de la jeune fille, qui tenta de se libérer en y mettant le feu. C'était une très mauvaise idée : les flammes remontèrent très vite à ses chevilles. La jeune fille hurla, et avec un étonnant réflexe, fit jaillir de l'eau de ses mains pour éteindre le feu.

Lily voulait attendre que Mary se libère de ses liens pour attaquer à nouveau, mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas de cet avis : lançant un regard noir à la rousse, elle agita les bras et Lily se sentit aussitôt happée par un vent puissant et insurmontable. Elle se mit à genoux à terre, luttant contre ce souffle violent, leva les mains et implora l'Eau de venir à son aide.

Un jet d'Eau s'échappa de ses mains et commença à lutter contre le vent, se frayant son chemin jusqu'à la jeune mulâtre. Lily résista un moment, puis se rendit à l'évidence : elle n'y parviendrait pas comme ça. Elle ordonna dont à l'Eau de se séparer et d'attaquer par les côtés.

Avec une étonnante docilité, l'Elément obéit et les trois jets se préparèrent à assaillir Mary. Lily sentit le vent faiblir, mais aussi un intense froid remonter le long des jets jusqu'à ses mains.

Tout se passa très vite : des flammes l'aveuglèrent soudain et le froid qui venait d'envahir ses mains laissa place à une intense chaleur. Lily hurla, rompant immédiatement le lien, et tomba à la renverse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ted l'aidait à se remettre debout.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Ou aviez vous la tête ?! » fit une voix furibonde derrière elle.

Miss Stavenski s'avançait vers elle à grandes enjambées, les traits déformés par la fureur. Les jambes coupées, Lily vit tous les autres élèves, ainsi que les professeurs, regarder dans sa direction avec inquiétude – et parfois avec consternation.

« Com… »

« Je vous avais tous prévenus en début de cours, ceci est un _entraînement_, pas un véritable duel d'Elémentistes ! Vous deviez faire en sorte de ne _pas_ vous blesser ! »

« Mais je… » tenta Lily, sans grand succès.

« Mais où aviez-vous donc la tête, jeune fille ? » continua Stavenski d'une voix suraigüe, comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, semblant au bord de la crise de nerfs. « Utiliser la Glace comme pour… l'embrocher ! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Vous auriez pu la _tuer_ !

« La Glace ? » répéta Lily, atterrée. « Mais je n'ai pas… »

« Suffit. » fit Stavenski d'une voix impérieuse. Elle semblait visiblement essayer de reprendre contenance, mais ses mains secouées de tremblements la trahissaient. « Je ne tolèrerai pas d'autre débordement de votre part, Miss Evans. Je vous interdis d'affronter vos camarades. Vous attendre la fin du cours assise sur ce banc, j'aurai un mot à vous dire seule à seule. »

« Quoi ? » fit Lily, outrée. « Mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Je n'ai pas invoqué la Glace, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Mary ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, vous devez me croi… »

« Ce que je crois, Miss Evans, c'est que vous êtes tout bonnement incapable de contrôler votre Magie, et que cela met la vie de vos camarades en danger. »

« Mais… »

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà tourné les talons. De rage, Lily shoota dans le pied du banc. Elle n'avait rien fait ! Elle n'avait jamais voulu utiliser la Glace pour blesser Mary ! Elle avait juste l'intention de la refroidir un peu à l'aide de l'Eau, jamais l'embrocher avec des lances de Glace ! Pourquoi est-ce que cette bonne femme ne voulait jamais la croire ?

Elle s'assit sur le banc et souffla pour soulager sa frustration. On aurait dit que maintenant que James s'était calmé, c'était Stavenski qui s'était mise en tête de la faire sortir de ses gonds… Et Lily savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec une prof.

« Ca va ? » demanda une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle leva la tête et vit Russel Preston s'installer à côté d'elle sur le banc.

« Pas vraiment, non. » répondit-elle, maussade. « Une prof vient juste de me faire passer pour une psychopathe en puissance, mais sinon, tout va bien. »

Preston haussa les épaules, et, à son grand étonnement, lui sourit.

« Bah, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout le monde sait que la petite mulâtre est la protégée de Stavenski, on se doute qu'elle a simplement flippé lorsque tu es devenue un peu plus agressive. »

« Je n'étais _pas_ agressive. » s'empressa de rectifier Lily avec mauvaise humeur. « Je n'ai jamais voulu invoquer la Glace, je voulais juste lui faire prendre une douche histoire de la refroidir… Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que tout s'est mis à geler tout à coup ! »

Preston lui lança un regard en biais, puis s'adossa contre la banquette.

« Tu sais, j'ai entendu parler de ta… prédisposition à l'Ancienne Magie. » fit-il un peu plus bas. « Je suppose que t'as un peu perdu le contrôle, dans la feu de l'action – pas de chance, tu te battais avec la chouchoute de la prof à ce moment là. »

Lily resta un moment silencieuse, pensive. Puis elle prit la parole, à voix basse, comme pour elle-même : « Stavenski n'a rien dit lorsque j'ai carbonisé une bonne partie des cheveux d'Angela Fletcher. Je suis passée très près de son visage, pourtant. »

Preston lui sourit. « Tu vois ? Ca aurait pu être grave, mais elle n'a rien dit. Stavenski est drôlement moins laxiste lorsqu'on touche à un point sensible. Faut pas t'en faite pour ce qui s'est passé – tu n'aurais probablement reçu qu'un avertissement bien senti si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre.

« Quelle poisse… » marmonna Lily, un peu déprimée.

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit, puis la jeune fille décida de relancer la conversation, histoire de ne plus se laisser distraire par toute cette animation.

« Et toi ? Tu ne surveilles pas un des groupes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh… Tu sais, je suis l'assistant de Stavenski, alors elle m'a donné le poste de « superviseur », ce qui veut dire qu'en gros… je n'ai rien à faire. »

« Ah ? »

« Non… Je pense surtout qu'elle avait besoin de sorciers confirmés pour gérer les groupes. Je suppose que je ne correspondais pas exactement au profile. » termina-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules et un sourire.

Lily roula des yeux et regarda le sol, pensive. Le regard un peu dans le vide, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'à ses pieds, quelque chose était en train de pousser. C'était une rose – minuscule au départ, et puis de plus en plus grande. Les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur et d'émerveillement, elle se tourna vers Preston, qui arborait un étrange sourire.

« C'est toi qui fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle, stupéfiée.

« Tu peux m'aider, si tu veux. » répondit-il.

Il fit un léger signe de main en direction de la fleur, et Lily se pencha légèrement en avant, concentrant toute son attention sur la rose. Et lentement, elle se remit à grandir… d'autres bourgeons se formèrent, faisant n'aître d'autres roses, de plus en plus belles. Et maintenant, Lily pouvait sentir sa Magie affluer dans ses veines, traverser ses bras et couler le long de ses doigts pour se diriger lentement vers le sol, elle pouvait percevoir le fourmillement qui parcourait la terre à ses pieds, comme des étincelles invisibles.

Mais ce qu'elle ressentait encore plus, c'était le flux de Magie qui provenait du jeune homme à côté d'elle. Il était différent, elle le sentait, mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. Avec émerveillement, elle vit la plante s'épanouir jusqu'à devenir un véritable rosier.

« On devrait peut-être l'arroser… » suggéra Preston.

Lily avança une main, et un mince jet d'Eau en jaillit. Il vint lécher le pied de la plante, avant de remonter, de s'enrouler lentement autour du rosier, entourant chaque branche, caressant les pétales éclatants. Un autre filet d'eau vint rejoindre le sien, plus consistant, et il devint rapidement un mur d'eau qui finit par emprisonner la plante, comme dans une cage de verre.

Et Lily regardait, fascinée.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Lily releva vivement la tête et sentit à nouveau une sensation de froid dans sa main. Stavenski regardait la scène, consternée. L'Eau venait de geler, emprisonnant le rosier dans la Glace.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton pincé.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Preston fut plus rapide.

« C'est moi, Miss Stavenski. »

La rousse jeta un regard incrédule au jeune homme, mais celui-ci l'ignora.

Stavenski resta silencieuse, mais de toute évidence, elle ne semblait pas le croire, au vu de son regard méfiant qui ne cessait de passer de lui à la rousse.

« Soit. » fit-elle. « Mr Preston, le cours est terminé, je compte sur vous pour vous assurer que les autres élèves regagnent bien le château. Miss Evans, j'aimerais m'entretenir seule avec vous un moment. »

Et, avec un dernier hochement de tête d'encouragement, le Préfet-en-Chef s'éloigna.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Lily, muette comme une carpe, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, et Stavenski finit par venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le banc. »

« Miss Evans… Je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer ça, mais je ne pense pas que votre présence à mon cours garantisse la sécurité des autres élèves. »

« Vous voulez m'exclure de votre cours ? » demanda la rousse, méfiante.

Stavenski soupira, et Lily se surprit à penser qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi las. Le contraste était saisissant.

« Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. » finit par lâcher la jeune femme, résignée.

Lily sentit tout à coup une bouffée de colère l'envahir.

« Ce n'est pas censé être votre job d'apprendre à vos élèves à maîtriser leur Magie. » demanda la jeune fille, irritée. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas m'aider à le faire ? ».

La rousse sentit tout à coup une barrière se dresser entre elles, comme si elle venait d'être projetée contre un mur à pleine vitesse, et la Gryffondor fut tellement sonnée qu'elle sentit sa colère faire directement place à un trouble bien plus irritant.

« Vous voyez ? » fit Stavenski avec véhémence. « Vous voyez ce que vous venez de faire ? »

« Je… » fit piteusement Lily, complètement déboussolée. « C'est vous qui… »

« Non, c'est vous. Je n'ai fait que le bloquer du mieux que j'ai pu. » répondit Stavenki avant de secouer la tête. « Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne peux pas vous aider, maintenant ? Votre cas est trop… »

« Trop quoi ? » répéta Lily, qui sentait sa contenance lui échapper peu à peu. « Vous savez, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être… une bête rare, lorsque vous me parlez comme ça. Je… »

Elle haussa les épaules de découragement. Un peu plus tôt, elle était en rage contre la Terre entière, et maintenant, elle se sentait plus abandonnée que jamais.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Mary. » reprit-elle, un peu plus doucement. « Je… Je ne me souviens même pas avoir invoqué la Glace. Je voulais juste trouver un moyen de la déconcentrer. Si vous ne voulez plus que je mette sa vie en danger, il faut m'aider à maîtriser ma Magie. »

Stavenski resta silencieuse un moment, soutenant le regard de son élève. Elle finit par soupirer, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais été confrontée à quelqu'un comme vous. » finit-elle par dire, regardant le lac. « J'ai vu des sorciers puissants utiliser les Eléments comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, comme s'ils se les appropriaient… J'ai vu des gens faire des choses terribles parce qu'ils étaient incapables de les contrôler. Mais vous, ce n'est pas pareil. Ce sont vos émotions que vous n'arrivez pas à contrôler. »

Elle soupira à nouveau et baissa le regard vers le rosier gelé à leurs pieds.

« Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, c'est que vous êtes capable de faire pousser une rose en plein hiver, mais aussi de le carboniser sous le coup de la colère. Les Sentiments sont une partie bien à part de l'Ancienne Magie, parce que c'est la partie humaine. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Lily, perplexe.

« Hé bien, au départ, tous les Eléments sont naturels. L'Eau, la Terre, le Feu, l'Air… Ce sont les bases de notre monde. Certains historiens se plaisent à croire qu'ils existaient bien avant l'apparition des premiers humains, qu'ils fonctionnaient selon leur propre logique, et que certains d'entre nous ont été dotés par la Nature du pouvoir de les contrôler, dans une certaine mesure. Les Sentiments, la Vie et la Mort se sont développés en même temps que les tribus humaines. C'est avec les humains qu'ils ont pris une telle importance, même si en fait ils s'appliquaient aussi aux animaux, à une moindre échelle. »

« Les animaux aussi ont des Sentiments ? » questionna Lily, de plus en plus intriguée.

« Des sentiments primitifs, oui, mais tous guidés par l'instinct de survie. » répondit Stavenski, visiblement contente de capter l'attention de son élève. « Ils subissaient aussi la Vie et la Mort, mais ils ne se posent pas autant de questions. Pour eux, c'est un cycle naturel. C'est l'Homme, en quelque sorte, qui a sacralisé leur fonction, et ils sont devenus des Eléments. Mais ce n'est pas aussi clair, et c'est pourquoi la question fascine encore beaucoup de sorciers aujourd'hui. »

« C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec moi. » conclut sombrement Lily. « Parce que je touche une corde sensible. »

« Votre cas dépasse l'entendement. » confia la jeune femme en secouant la tête. « Je sais que si je ne fais rien, il pourrait arriver des choses terribles… mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à m'investir là-dedans. »

« Je comprends. » fit Lily à voix basse.

Elle regarda un moment le rosier gelé à ses pieds, envahie par une sensation de lassitude qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant.

« Mais je vous promets d'y réfléchir. » fit la jeune femme au bout d'une minute de silence.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

La Salle Commune était inhabituellement calme quand Lily revint à la tour Gryffondor ce soir-là. Au grand étonnement de la rousse, les Maraudeurs étaient tous présents, mais tous séparés : Remus et Nawei étudiaient à deux dans un coin isolé, Peter était penché sur un énorme volume sous la tutelle de Poppy, Sirius était assis sur l'appui de fenêtre et regardait sombrement à travers la vitre embuée, et James…

« Lily ? »

« Mmmmh ? » fit l'intéressée en se retournant lentement.

« Tu as l'air un peu à l'ouest. » fit remarquer James en souriant, assis dans l'un des fauteuils pourpres en face du feu.

« Oh. » fit la rousse d'une petite voix, ignorant les battements bien trop insistants de son cœur dans sa poitrine. « Non, ça va… Dure journée, c'est tout. »

« Stavenski vous en a fait baver ? » suggéra le jeune homme en invitant Lily à s'asseoir d'un signe évasif de la main.

La jeune fille s'exécuta avec plaisir – quelques minutes plus tôt, elle aurait presque juré entendre ses jambes protester contre la montée laborieuse des cinq étages.

« On peu dire ça comme ça… Mais, dis moi, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous séparés ? »

« Oh… » fit James, avant de soupirer. « Hé bien, au départ, on était tous assis à la table d'étude où sont installés Remus et Nawei pour le moment, mais après Remus et Sirius ont eu une… altercation, et Sirius est parti se réfugier près de la fenêtre, Peter a demandé à Poppy de l'aider à comprendre un chapitre de son livre de Métamorphose, et puis Nawei est arrivée, alors comme je ne voulais pas déranger nos deux tourtereaux, je suis venus ici. »

« Pourquoi Remus et Sirius se sont disputés ? » demanda Lily, curieuse.

James haussa les épaules, mais la rousse pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec la situation.

« Une bêtise, vraiment. » confia-t-il. « Sirius et Remus ont l'habitude de se taquiner à longueur de journée, mais là il y a un mot qui est passé de travers. »

« Quoi ? »

James jeta un regard incertain vers Sirius, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la rousse.

« Je ne sais pas comment ils en sont venus là, mais je sais que Remus nous a dit qu'il devait passer la soirée à étudier avec Nawei, et Sirius a immédiatement fait remarquer que généralement, quand on avait une copine, on ne passait pas son temps à _étudier_ avec elle. Tu sais comment est Sirius, toujours à dire les trucs qui lui passent par la tête sans penser aux conséquences… »

« Ouais, je connais. » fit Lily avec un petit rire.

James lui sourit en retour, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes. « Enfin, soit, Remus l'a super mal pris. » reprit-il, sur le ton de la confidence. « Il lui a aussitôt répliqué que pour _lui_, une relation amoureuse ne se construisait pas _que_ sur une massif échange de salive. »

« Wow. Touché. »

« Ouais, comme tu dis. » James haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. « J'ai même pas eu le temps de lâcher un truc pour détendre l'atmosphère que Sirius avait déjà collé son nez à la fenêtre. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il me répondait par monosyllabes. »

« Pas bon signe. » fit Lily.

« Non, pas bon signe du tout. » approuva James. « Alors je suis venu ici. »

« Bonne idée. » dit Lily, puis elle fit une pause. « Mais ça ne ressemble pas à Remus de dire des trucs comme ça. »

« Oh, si, ça lui est déjà arrivé de sortir de telles boutades, surtout adressées à Sirius, mais ça, c'était avant Kate, quand Sirius jouait un peu au tombeur. Même après leur rupture, il a été plutôt indulgent avec lui. »

« Remus s'est rendu compte que Sirius n'était pas dans son assiette de ces temps-ci, non ? » demanda Lily.

« Sais pas. » répondit James. « Tu sais, Remus a toujours gardé ses observations pour lui. »

« Ouais… Ca c'est plus son genre. » acquiesça la jeune fille. « Enfin, il a l'amour en tête, on peut lui pardonner. »

James lui adressa un sourire malicieux, puis roula des yeux.

« Ouais. Les trucs stupides qu'on fait quand on est amoureux… Enfin, Remus est encore loin derrière, c'est quand même à moi que revient le titre de Roi des Gaffes. »

Lily éclata de rire, mais elle ne pouvait nier la soudaine moiteur de ses mains et la chaleur qui s'était emparée de ses joues.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, et Lily se rendit compte que James ne voulait pas s'avancer sur un terrain glissant. Ils passèrent donc une minute dans le silence le plus total, absorbés par leurs propres pensées.

« Oh… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est Poppy. » expliqua James avec un signe de tête en direction d'un coin de la Salle Commune. « On dirait qu'elle essaye de parler à Sirius. »

« Et ça marche? » questionna Lily à voix basse en avisant les deux jeunes gens.

« On dirait, oui… »

Poppy venait en effet de s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme, et celui-ci semblait répondre à ses questions par autre chose que « oui » ou « non ».

« Tant mieux. » fit James.

« Oui, tant mieux… »

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, que Lily se décida finalement à briser.

« Heu… James ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ca… Ca te dit, une partie d'échecs ? »

« Avec toi ? Maintenant ? »

« Heu… Oui. »

« Oh… Ouais, bien sûr ! Génial ! »

Lily lui sourit, soulagée.

« Mais.. » fit James, perplexe, en revenant avec un jeu. « Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas trop les échecs… »

« Parce que je perds tout le temps. » répondit la rousse, et le jeune homme eut un petit rire. Elle lui sourit, se pencha en avant et murmura : « En fait, je comptais un peu sur toi pour m'apprendre à jouer correctement… Tu es d'accord ? »

« Oh, oui, sans problème ! » fit le jeune homme, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Lily lui rendit son sourire et ils s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible.

« Alors, règle numéro un… » commença James avec un grand sérieux, le doigt en l'air, « Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. »

« Noté. » fit Lily, souriant.

Et ça, c'était définitivement le sourire « bêtement heureux » dont parlait souvent sa mère.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient presque seuls dans la Salle Commune. James s'était révélé un excellent professeur, et Lily avait appris des tas de techniques et de stratèges qui lui permettrait peut-être d'impressionner Kim la prochaine fois qu'elles joueraient aux échecs.

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, et les seuls autres occupants de la Salle Commune à cette heure n'étaient que des garçons de Septième année plongés dans leurs parchemins et volumes poussiéreux.

« J'en connais qui ne vont pas aller se coucher de bonne heure. » fit malicieusement James, avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à la rousse, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier menant à leurs dortoirs respectifs.

« Ne faites pas le malin, Mr Potter, ça vous arrive encore au moins une fois par semaine de veiller jusqu'au petit matin pour terminer un essai de dernière minute.»

Le garçon lui adressa son plus beau sourire innocent, et Lily se rendit compte qu'il était contagieux. James Potter était contagieux. Et elle était drôlement atteinte…

« Bon, hé bien, faites de beaux rêves, Miss Evans… »

Il s'apprêtait à monter après lui faire un petit signe maladroit de la main, mais la rousse ne le laissa pas s'en tirer comme ça : l'attrapant par le col de la chemise, elle le retint du mieux qu'elle put, et lorsqu'il fut immobilisé, l'air stupéfait, elle planta un baiser sur sa joue et fila vers son dortoir comme une flèche.

Dans la Salle Commune, les élèves de Septième année regardaient un garçon aux cheveux en bataille d'un air interloqué.

« Hey, James, ça va, mec ? » demanda l'un d'eux, un brin moqueur.

Ledit James se tourna lentement vers eux.

« Ouais, ça va. » répondit-il, l'air complètement explosé. « Ca va très bien. En fait, j'ai peut-être jamais été aussi bien de ma vie. »

Et, sans autre commentaire, il monta lentement les marches de l'escalier de pierre.

« Sans blague. » marmonna l'un des garçons, avant de rouler des yeux.

Les autres ricanèrent d'un air entendu.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Le lendemain matin, Lily attendait quelqu'un de pied ferme, assise à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie de Nawei et Kim (qui se chamaillaient, pour ne pas changer).

« Je te dis qu'ils n'ont aucun gène un commun. » s'époumonait Nawei. « Ils ont le même nom, mais c'est tout, je sais bien que… »

Lily perdit rapidement le fil de la conversation (à moins qu'elle ne l'ait jamais suivi…) et reporta son attention vers la porte de la Grande Salle, où les élèves affluaient.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demanda Kim avec un haussement de sourcil et un sourire moqueur.

« Hein ? » fit Lily, revenant subitement sue Terre. « Heu, non, pas vraiment… »

« Mouais… » marmonna Kim, puis elle adressa un clin d'œil pas très discret à Nawei.

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'écria soudain la rousse. « Je n'attends pas _James_, si c'est ce que vous pensez. Je suis juste impatiente de voir Poppy, histoire de savoir comment elle s'est débrouillée avec Sirius hier soir »

Les deux jeunes filles la fixèrent un moment, et Lily se rendit compte qu'elles ne la croyaient pas du tout. Elle était prête à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, se défendre contre ces propos diffamatoires et infondés, leur fermer leur clapet, n'importe quoi pour éliminer les petits sourires railleurs qu'elles arboraient à ce instant, mais elle se dit aussitôt que ça ne servirait à rien.

Cette fois, la bataille était perdue d'avance.

Elle poussa donc un profond soupir, leur jeta un regard noir et plongea sa tête dans son assiette d'œufs brouillés à peine entamée. Et c'était ça qu'elle avait pour _meilleures amies_…

Mais Poppy finit par arriver, l'air de très bonne humeur, et Lily sauta sur l'occasion.

« Alors, Poppy, j'ai vu que tu as parlé à Sirius hier… » commença la rousse, sur le ton de la confidence.

« Exact. » fit la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres et étalant de la marmelade sur un toast.

« Et… ? »

« On veut des détails, Miss Evans ? » demanda la jeune fille, les yeux rieurs.

Lily pinça les lèvres. « Tu fais ce que tu veux, Poppy. »

La jeune fille roula des yeux, puis se pencha en avant. Les trois autres firent de même, curieuses.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir tout répéter, mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Sirius se sent un peu abandonné. »

« Abandonné ? » répéta Kim, qui semblait incrédule.

« Oui… Vous savez, il a l'impression que depuis cet été, depuis qu'il s'est enfui de chez lui, tout est en train de lui échapper. Et c'est vrai, beaucoup de choses ont bougé depuis la rentrée. A part Peter qui reste assez fidèle à lui-même, les autres Maraudeurs ont changé : Remus et Nawei forment un couple, James s'est drôlement calmé et passe beaucoup plus de temps avec Lily… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la rousse, qui sentit ses joues s'enflammer tout d'un coup. Elle se racla la gorge pour rappeler à tout le monde que cette conversation était à propos de Sirius, pas d'elle et James.

« Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il est un peu secoué pour le moment. » reprit Poppy, se redressant. « Il s'attache facilement, et sa vie ici à Poudlard est certainement ce à quoi il tient le plus. Il a peur que son petit monde s'écroule. »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Pour une fois, même Kim ne trouva rien à redire.

« Et puis, » ajouta Poppy au bout d'un moment, « J'avais raison. Si Sirius avait vraiment une fille en vue, il ne passerait pas le plus clair de son temps _seul_. »

Elle mordit dans son toast, et quelque chose dans son regard faisait dire à Lily qu'elle ne leur disait pas tout. Et quand les Maraudeurs firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, prenant place à côté des filles, et que la rousse intercepta le regard furtif qu'échangèrent Sirius et Poppy, ses soupçons se virent confirmer : La jeune fille n'était plus la bonne copine, occasionnellement complice de farces ; elle était devenue la confidente. Et elle savait de toute évidence beaucoup plus de choses sur le garçon qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Lily, où ta vas ? » demanda Nawei, à la porte, alors que la rousse se dirigeait vers le fond de la classe.

« J'arrive, attendez-moi là, il faut juste que je rende ses livres à Evan Rosier. »

Kim et Nawei acquiescèrent et Lily chercha le garçon des yeux. Celui-ci était en train de ranger ses affaires, la tête rentrée entre ses épaules, semblant essayer par tous les moyens de se faire oublier. Il restait encore quelques élèves dans la classe, mais le professeur McGonagall était déjà partie.

« Heu… Evan ? »

Le garçon releva la tête, comme à contre cœur, mais ses lèvres demeurèrent closes.

« C'était pour te rendre tes livres. » fit Lily en lui présentant les énormes volumes. « Je les ai finis, ils m'ont été d'une aide précieuse, je te suis infiniment reconnaissante de me les avoir prêtés. »

Le garçon ne bougea pas, comme paralysé, et Lily avança un peu vers lui. Il fit aussitôt un pas en arrière, comme un animal apeuré, ses yeux scannant la pièce à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

« Désolé. » fit-il rapidement. « Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Mais… » protesta faiblement Lily, décontenancée. « Tu m'as prêté des bouquins sur… »

« Tu dois f-faire erreur, je ne t'ai rien prêté. » répondit le garçon, trébuchant sur chaque mot, avant de sortir en trombe de la classe.

Lily resta là quelques secondes, complètement désarçonnée. Nawei et Kim vinrent la rejoindre, les sourcils froncés.

« Heu… » commença Kim avec une grimace. « Rassure-moi, c'est bien Evan Rosier qu'on vient de voir détaler comme un lapin ? »

« Oui. » répondit une Lily ahurie. « Oui, c'était lui. Il n'a pas voulu reprendre ses bouquins, il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi je parlais. »

« Hein ? Mais… C'est bien lui qui te les a passés, non ? » s'étonna Nawei.

Lily hocha positivement la tête.

« Il est barjot. » lâcha Kim avec insolence. « Pas la peine de perdre son temps avec de telles andouilles, Lil'. Allons plutôt manger, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, son ventre se mit à gargouiller, et les trois filles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, oubliant bien vite l'incident.

Elles ne remarquèrent donc pas Dannie Owen, qui avait assisté à la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt, passer le seuil de la porte avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Le professeur McGonagall tapota son verre à l'aide de sa cuillère, se racla la gorge pour se donner de l'assurance et, alors que le brouhaha diminuait petit à petit, elle annonça, de sa voix aigüe :

« Un peu de silence, s'il-vous plait, Mr le Directeur aimerait faire une déclaration. »

Des murmures d'excitations parcoururent la Salle, et Lily échangea un regard étonné avec Nawei et Remus, assis en face d'elle. Dumbledore se leva et toisa l'ensemble de son auditoire d'un regard grave.

« Mes chers élèves, » commença-t-il d'une voix posée, comme s'il allait leur annoncer que demain le temps serait pluvieux. « J'ai une relativement mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant que Pré-au-Lard accueillera la Foire aux Fées cette année, et qu'elle se déroulera ce samedi. Une journée à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour permettre aux élèves à partir de la troisième année de profiter des festivités, et il était pressenti que les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année puissent être autorisés à rester pour la soirée et assister au feu d'artifice. »

Le vieil homme fit une pause et scruta la foule silencieuse.

« Malheureusement, » reprit-il, « Compte tenu des derniers événements, certains professeurs ont manifesté leur inconfort à l'égard des dangers que comporte cette sortie. Laisser un nombre conséquent d'étudiants se perdre dans la foule de gens qui se presseront à la Foire leur semblait faire d'eux des proies faciles pour des individus mal intentionnés, et je suis de cet avis. J'ai donc pris la décision d'annuler la sortie. »

Les protestations ne se firent pas attendre. Aussitôt ces derniers mots prononcés, un brouhaha s'éleva dans l'audience. Certains étudiants, offusqués, prirent même l'initiative de se lever de table pour crier leur mécontentement.

« Je suis parfaitement conscient que ma décision ne fait pas l'unanimité. » fit Dumbledore, un peu las, mais toujours aussi calme. « Cependant, en tant que Directeur de cette école, j'ai pour mission de prendre les mesures que je juge nécessaires pour la sécurité de mes élèves. Je sais que vous pouvez comprendre ça. En guise de compensation, le couvre-feu sera repoussé à 22h30, avec des rondes de Préfets à 21, 22 et 23 heures, et je peux vous assurer qu'une fois dans votre Salle Commune, aucun professeur ou membre du personnel ne viendra vous demander de baisser le ton à quelque heure de la nuit que ce soit. Merci de votre attention, je pense que nous allons bientôt passer au dessert… »

Il se rassit lentement et le bourdonnement général s'estompa quelque peu. Lily se tourna vers les Maraudeurs.

« Je suppose que par _certains professeurs_, il entend _Mr Darwin_ » fit-elle à voix basse.

« Aucun doute là-dessus. » répondit James (assis à sa gauche, comme par hasard) en avisant la table des professeurs. Puis il se tourna vers Nawei, qui arborait une mine déçue, et lui confia, le visage résolu : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Nawei, je te promets que vous pourrez aller à la Foire, toi et Remus. »

Nawei lui fit un pâle sourire, pas convaincue, et Remus ne lui adressa qu'un regard étonné, mais Lily se tourna vers le garçon à lunettes, bouche-bée.

« Comment ? » fit-elle, scandalisée.

James parut mal à l'aise, et Lily pencha la tête de côté, le regard foudroyant.

« Heu… »

« James Potter, qu'avez-vous en tête, exactement ? » fit-elle d'un ton sévère.

James soupira, se pencha vers la rousse et l'incita à tourner là tête pour ne pas se faire entendre. Un peu plus loin, le ton commençait à monter entre Kim et Sirius (à propos de la façon de manger de ce dernier, de toute évidence), mais Lily en fit complètement abstraction.

« Promets-moi de ne pas te fâcher… » commença le garçon à voix basse, grimaçant légèrement.

« Ca commence mal. » fit Lily en haussant un sourcil, mais elle sentait les coins de sa bouche frémir et elle eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer son sourire.

James la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes avec l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute.

« Crache le morceau, James. » fit Lily, impérieuse.

« Heu… OK. » Il glissa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. « Cette sortie, c'était censé être le premier rendez-vous de Remus et Nawei à l'extérieur. Remus m'a dit qu'ils comptaient passer la journée ensemble, puis assister au feu d'artifice. Et… C'est juste que je suis super déçu pour eux, et je trouve ça vraiment bête… »

« Moi aussi je suis déçue pour eux, » répliqua Lily du tac-au-tac. « Mais je ne planifie pas quelque chose d'illégal pour autant. »

« Ce n'est pas illégal, Lil', c'est juste… un contournement du règlement. Tout se passera bien. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils seront de retour à la Salle Commune pour dix heures, et qu'ils assisteront au feu d'artifice de la fenêtre de la tour, comme nous tous. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, et Lily sentit sa conviction s'affaisser peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que la température de son visage gagnait en degrés.

« OK ? » demanda James, soutenant toujours son regard.

Comment pouvait-elle lui dire non quand il lui faisait ces yeux-là ?

« D'accord. » dit-elle finalement, avant de soupirer. « Mais il faut que tu me promettes qu'ils ne risqueront rien. Je n'aime pas l'idée de les laisser partir seuls à cette… »

« Qui t'a dit qu'ils seraient seuls ? » l'interrompit James, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

Lily ouvrit la bouche de surprise. « Tu vas aller avec eux ? »

« Oui, ainsi que Sirius et Peter. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais les laisser enfreindre les règles tous seuls ? C'est une affaire de Maraudeurs, ça… »

Lily roula des yeux. « Très bien, alors je viens avec vous. »

Un large sourire idiot vint éclairer le visage du jeune homme.

« Ce sera une joie de vous avoir parmi nous, Miss. » dit-il d'un ton caressant avant de faire une pseudo-révérence.

Lily sourit, toute réserve et réticence oubliée, James fit de même, et il lui sembla que la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner, tout à coup.

Ce fut le cri outré de Sirius qui les fit revenir dans le monde des vivants. Le garçon avait le visage couvert de crème chantilly et fixait Kim d'un regard fou, comme prêt à lui sauter dessus pour l'étranger.

« Oh oh… » murmura James à côté de la rousse, et Lily ne put que l'approuver.

Leurs pires craintes se virent confirmées : Sirius bomba le torse de fureur, avisa les plats de desserts sur la table, plongea sur une part de tarte à la mélasse… qui atterrit sur le visage de Kim une demi seconde plus tard.

La jeune fille répliqua immédiatement avec un morceau de gâteau. Heureusement (ou malheureusement ?) Sirius arriva à se baisser à temps et la patisserie finit son vol plané sur la tête d'un Serpentard visiblement irritable.

La suite des événements était aisément prévisible : le Serpentard répliqua, manqua son coup, ce qui amena la table des Serdaigle à déclarer la guerre aux Serpents, et les Pouffsouffle suivirent, par solidarité.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, c'était la débandade.

Lily avait plongé sous la table pour éviter les projectiles, mais elle arriva quand même à se prendre une boule de chantilly en pleine face. Nawei l'avait suivie et ne cessait de hurler son indignation face à tant de puérilité. Lily n'avait pas vu Kim depuis un moment, et elle supposait que la jeune fille était en pleine guérilla contre tout Poudlard (et plus particulièrement une certaine tête brûlée de Gryffondor).

De temps à autres, James passait sa tête sous la table et prenait de leurs nouvelles, et Lily voyait son état empirer au cours du temps. Elle entendait les cris de guerre que poussait Sirius et vit même le garçon fondre sur Remus (qui s'était terré sous la table un instant pour voir comment allait les filles) et l'obliger à remonter immédiatement, s'il était « _un vrai Maraudeur_ ». Remus, piqué au vif, avait regardé Sirius droit dans les yeux, le visage plus résolu que jamais, avant d'accepter sa main et de replonger tête baissée dans la bataille.

« Quelle horreur ! » hurla Nawei en se rendant compte que ses cheveux d'habitude si lisses et brillants étaient à présent poisseux de coulis de fraise. « Et je suis sûre que ça vient d'un Gryffondor, les traîtres ! »

« Crois-moi, Nawei, à ce stade, c'est chacun pour soi ! » fit James, qui venait de les rejoindre. « Ca va quand même ? »

« Super. » marmonna Nawei, boudeuse. « Vraiment super. »

James jeta un regard à Lily, qui roula des yeux. La tête de Kim (couverte d'une substance rougeâtre plus que douteuse) apparût entre le banc et la table, et la jeune fille adressa un sourire carnassier à la petite asiatique.

« Allez, Nana, c'est l'occasion de nous montrer ce que t'as dans le ventre ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! » hurla Kim, sans équivoque, et elle força Nawei à sortir de sa cachette.

Lily se tourna vers James, encore tout sourire. Sourire qu'elle perdit bien vite lorsqu'elle vit l'air conspirateur qu'arborait le jeune homme.

« Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à me jeter là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle, à la fois méfiante et scandalisée.

« Je n'oserais pas. » rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, la main sur le cœur, mais son sourire était bien trop innocent pour être vrai.

« Tu es dans un état pitoyable, tu sais, ça ? » fit remarquer la rousse, tentant de faire diversion.

James afficha un sourire idiot. Ses cheveux et une partie de son visage étaient couverts de ce qui semblait être de la sauce au chocolat.

« Je sais. » fit-il. « Mais t'es pas mal non plus, pour quelqu'un qui se cache lâchement sous la table… »

« Oh… Oui, pas su éviter l'attaque d'un vil Serpent. » sourit Lily en essayant d'éliminer les restes de crème chantilly de son visage.

« Attends. »

Le garçon leva les mains, et le cœur de la rousse s'emballa un peu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elles s'approchaient de ton visage. Elle s'immobilisa, complètement tétanisée, et le jeune homme s'arrêta en plein geste, les doigts à quelques centimètres de son visage. Mais la rousse se força à sourire et James, d'abord incertain, finit par lui rendre son sourire et reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau provoqua chez elle un frisson, qui remonta le long de son échine et qu'elle tenta de réprimer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle pria pour que James n'ait rien remarqué et s'obligea à se calmer, mais le regard du garçon posé sur elle à cet instant ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

Il entreprit de nettoyer le visage de la jeune fille de toute la chantilly restante, et chaque caresse de son pouce semblait le rapprocher d'elle, encore et encore. A un moment, il fut tellement près que la jeune fille se rendit compte que s'il n'arrêtait pas bientôt, elle allait faire une grosse, non une _énorme_, _gigantesque_ bêtise.

_Reprends-toi, Lily… Ne fais rien de compromettant… _

« Oh, attend, j'en vois encore là… »

Il venait de remarquer de la crème sur le bout de son nez, et malgré elle, Lily se pencha légèrement en avant, bien que consciente que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

_Ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça, Lily, NE FAIT PAS…_

Trop tard. Ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes, le temps s'était arrêté pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, et l'esprit de Lily n'était plus qu'un vague brouillard.

Mais cet instant ne dura probablement qu'une demi-seconde, car presque immédiatement, James s'écartait d'elle, le visage horrifié, et ils se regardèrent, tous les deux aussi secoués que l'autre.

« Je… Désolé. » lâcha le garçon, au grand étonnement de Lily.

Et la jeune fille était tellement déroutée qu'elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de l'attraper par la chemise lorsqu'il remonta presque immédiatement, sans un regard pour elle.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_Fin du chapitre 25 ! (ouf, l'était long celui-là… ;-) J'espère n'avoir rien oublié d'important (je suis en vacances, donc de retour chez moi, mais j'ai oublié mon précieux carnet de fic à mon kot, comme une pigeonne… /râle/)_

_Deux bisous en un seul chapitre ! Vous avez TROP de la chance, les gens ! D_

_Et j'aimerais préciser (avant que mes lecteurs n'appellent le centre des personnages maltraités) que j'aime Sirius autant que vous (si pas plus, mouhaha), et que s'il est si instable dans cette fic, c'est parce que j'aime écrire Sirius tourmenté… ;) C'est un peu comment je vois le personnage, et sa manière de grandir. (oui oui, parce qu'il grandit, là… ça se voit pas ? oh… raté ! ç.ç )_

_Le prochain chapitre, c'est la dernière ligne droite… Et oui, on approche tout doucement de la fin ! (qui a dit « il était temps ! » ??) Vous aurez donc droit à un peu d'action la prochaine fois, histoire de démêler tout ça ;) Je ne pense pas être excessivement douée pour écrire les dénouements (loin de là, besoin de me rôder un peu) mais je vous promets que je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux !_

_Et j'espère aussi que je ne vous ai pas tous assommés avec le cours d'Ancienne Magie (c'était nécessaire, je vous assure !)_

_Bye à tout le monde, merci à tous ceux qui reviewent (et ceux qui ne reviewent pas, aussi, faut pas les oublier !), je ne vous le dirai jamais assez : **JE VOUS AIME !!**_

_**Clickounette** (qui souffle depuis la première fois de l'année (comprendre : premières vraies vacances))_

**_PS : J'ai fait un sketch des Maraudeurs et un de Lily, Kim, Nawei et Poppy, si ça vous intéresse, je l'ai posté sur ma communauté à dessins. Voici le lien (n'oubliez pas de virer les espaces et les parenthèses !)_**

**http (:) // community . livejournal . com / clickart / 11206 . html**

(Si j'ai fait une mauvaise manipulation, pas de stress, l'adresse de ma communauté est dans mon profile ;-)

J'espère que vous aimerez !


	28. La Foire aux Fées

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté, et comme je pars en vacances demain, je pense qu'il est plus que temps…

Bon, tout d'abord, un petit rappel s'impose, je crois…

**Les personnages dont il est bon de se rappeler :**

**Nawei Tong Shen **(« **Nana **») : amie de Lily, 6ème année à Gryffondor, Oracle de son état (qui n'est pas à confondre avec « voyante », elle le souligne bien ;-)

**Kimberley Hurley** (dite « **Kim** ») : amie de Lily, 6ème année à Gryffondor, Metamorphomage. Ne peut pas voir Sirius en peinture. Sa grand-mère a été assassinée cet été par une société secrète dont les membres se nomment eux-mêmes les Caméléons.

**Poppy Wracklespurt** : Gryffondor, 5ème année, proche des Maraudeurs et surtout de Sirius, excentrique dans l'âme.

**Svenja** **Stavenski **: jeune professeur d'Ancienne Magie, qui vient juste d'arriver à Poudlard. Lily et les autres la soupçonnent de plus en plus d'avoir des liens avec les Caméléons.

**Mary Larry** : Serdaigle, sixième année, chouchoutte de Stavenski. Lily s'était toujours entendue cordialement avec Mary, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à soupçonner Stavenski d'avoir une bibliothèque un peu trop fournie. (chapitre 22 pour feufeunet) Depuis, c'est un peu la gueguerre entre ces deux-là. Lily a failli la tuer accidentellement lors d'un duel d'Ancienne Magie (aussi appelée Magie Elémentaire, car elle utilise les éléments) (chapitre 27 pour feufeunet)

**Russel Preston** : Serdaigle, 7ème année, Préfet-en-Chef.

**Leanne Grey** : Gryffondor, 7ème année, Préfète-en-Chef.

**Tobey Darwin** : séduisant professeur de divination.

**Résumé de l'histoire** :

Les Maraudeurs et Lily sont en sixième année. Lily et James se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont tout petits (leurs mères étant unies par leur amour pour la danse), et ce n'était pas la franche entente jusqu'au jour où James est tombé amoureux de Lily. Là, Lily s'est carrément mise à le haïr. (_On ne sait jamais que vous ayez oublié le squelette de toute cette histoire !_ ;-) Après l'assassinat de la grand-mère de Kim cet été, Lily a entrepris des recherches. Elle soupçonne finalement une société secrète dont les membres se nomment les Caméléons (car passés maîtres dans l'art du déguisement) d'avoir fait le coup. Mais quelqu'un n'aime décidément pas qu'on mette son nez dans ses affaires et envoie une lettre de menace à Lily, qui n'en a cure. Elle soupçonne de plus en plus Miss Stavenski, jeune professeur d'Ancienne Magie, fraîchement arrivée à Poudlard. Celle-ci a un comportement bizarre vis-à-vis de la rousse qui ne parvient pas à maîtriser sa Magie Elémentaire, trop sujette aux variations d'humeur qui ont une sacrée répercussion sur ses Sentiments, les Eléments les plus puissants. (Dannie Owen et Mary Larry peuvent en attester…) En plus de ça, Lily et les autres ont appris, en laissant traîner leurs oreilles, que Voldemort avait l'intention de s'attaquer aux enfants, pour se constituer une armée et faire pression sur le ministère. Les parents de James ont déjà reçu des menaces, ainsi que Molly et Arthur Weasley. Avec la menace qui pèse sur les élèves, Dumbledore a décidé d'annuler la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour la Foire au Fée. Mais, naturellement, nos Maraudeurs ne sont pas de cet avis et James compte bien offrir à Nawei et Remus, ensemble depuis peu, une véritable sortie en amoureux à l'extérieur. En ce qui concerne la relation de James et Lily, cette dernière se sent de plus en plus flancher face au beau brun. Au dernier chapitre, elle s'est même laissée aller à l'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais ça s'est plutôt mal terminé…

J'espère que j'ai tout… Enfin, tous les personnages n'apparaîtront pas dans ce chapitre, mais bien dans les suivants, alors ouvrez grands vos quinquets !

Bonne lecture ! D

**Chapitre 26 **: La Foire aux Fées

Lily devait l'avouer : la volonté humaine était une chose étrange.

Elle était capricieuse – toujours là quand on n'en a pas besoin, et jamais lorsqu'elle serait bien utile. Tout le monde s'était déjà réveillé un matin avec les bonnes résolutions oubliées. Tout le monde avait un jour planifié de faire une déclaration d'amour sans pouvoir se résoudre à mettre son cœur à nu moment venu. Tout le monde avait déjà savouré un morceau de chocolat en se disant « Allez, c'est le dernier. »… sans pour autant pouvoir résister à l'envie d'en reprendre un autre.

Lily avait passé cette fin de semaine à se convaincre de parler à James. Le garçon ne lui adressait la parole que lorsque c'était une nécessité absolue et passait le plus clair de son temps à l'éviter. Le samedi de leur sortie officieuse à Pré-au-Lard approchait dangereusement et la rousse se sentait nerveuse à l'idée de passer une soirée avec lui sans avoir mis les choses au clair.

Mais voilà : pleine de volonté au crépuscule, notre rouquine se dégonflait au petit matin.

Et à présent, ils étaient samedi 19h51 précises et, dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année, la tension montait.

« Lily, _calme-toi_. » lâcha Kim, exaspérée, alors qu'elle fourrait son bonnet et une paire de gants dans les poches de son manteau. « Tourner en rond ne sert à rien à part te donner la tourniole, tu sais ça ? »

Nawei lança un regard plein de répréhension à la blonde, puis se tourna vers Lily.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, de toute façon, puisque c'est lui qui t'a embrassée. »

Lily se mordit la lèvre et regarda ailleurs.

« Tu… Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait le premier pas, n'est-ce pas ? » continua Nawei, le regard un peu moins sûr.

« Heu... Non, bien sûr que non. » leur assura la rousse après un court silence.

Kim roula des yeux. « Bien sûr que _si_, » corrigea-t-elle immédiatement. « Lily, tu es incapable de mentir, tu le sais très bien. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. »

« Je sais très bien mentir ! » s'insurgea Lily. « Et puis, s'il a réagi comme ça, c'est qu'il s'était penché en même temps que moi ! »

« Donc tu _l'as embrassé_, c'est bien ce que je disais. » conclut Kim avec un sourire, très fière d'elle.

Lily ferma aussitôt la bouche. Nawei se leva et marcha lentement vers elle, son écharpe rouge et or traînant derrière elle.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air beaucoup trop enthousiaste qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« J'en sais rien ! » s'énerva Lily. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'ignore totalement depuis et que je me dégonfle à chaque fois que je veux aller lui parler, que nous sommes maintenant samedi soir et que je vais passer une soirée avec lui et que … »

« Et que c'est probablement la meilleure occasion d'avoir une vraie discussion avec lui que tu n'en as eues de toute la semaine. » finit Kim avant de les pousser toutes les deux vers la sortie. « Allez, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant, sinon on risque d'être en retard. Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre ton Lupinet, n'est-ce pas, Nana ? »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, c'est ridicule. » ronchonna Nawei.

« Et si jamais ça se passait mal ? » chuchota Lily alors qu'elles traversaient salle commune. « Si je n'arrivais pas à trouver les bons mots et qu'il me tournait carrément le dos ? »

« Les bons mots ? » répéta Kim, un sourcil levé. « _James, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, arrête de me faire la gueule et remettons ça !_ Sincèrement, Lily, il n'attend que ça. »

La rousse lui flaqua un vicieux coup de coude dans les coudes. « C'est pas drôle du tout ! »

« Si ça l'est ! Et si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que tu es complètement raide dingue de lui. »

« Même pas vrai. » marmonna Lily, mais c'était juste pour la forme. Kim l'avait déjà prise la main dans le sac quelques jours auparavant, mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus vraiment faire la sourde oreille… La rousse avait toujours pensé que cette fille était un peu trop perspicace pour son propre bien : Lily était très douée pour se mentir à elle-même, pas aux autres.

« Tu sais, je pense que ce soir est une très bonne occasion de lui parler. » dit soudain Nawei alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers qui menaient à la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. « Je serai avec Remus, et si Kim veut bien se charger d'occuper un peu Sirius… Poppy restera sûrement avec eux, et Peter n'est pas un gros problème. »

« En gros, tu roucoules avec ton Lupinet, Lily répare les pots cassés avec Potter, et moi je fais tout le travail, c'est ça ? » résuma Kim, un brin ombrageuse.

« En gros, c'est ça, oui. » fit Nawei avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

« Et je dois occuper Black, par dessus le marché ! Merlin, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'être malade aujourd'hui… »

Nawei lui offrit son sourire d'ange, et la blonde finit par soupirer en signe d'assentiment.

Elles arrivèrent au niveau de la statue de la sorcière borgne et s'arrêtèrent.

« Ils sont en retard. » ronchonna Kim en scrutant les alentours d'un regard noir. « D'abord ils nous donnent rendez-vous au milieu de nulle part, mais en plus ils ne sont pas capables d'arriver à l'… »

« BOUH ! »

Kim poussa un hurlement et toutes les trois sursautèrent. Sirius Back venait d'apparaître derrière elles, semblant venir de nulle part.

« Hello, ma furie ! » les salua-t-il, visiblement plein de bonne humeur.

« Black ! » s'insurgea la furie en question. « Refais ça encore _une foi_s et je t'assure que tu peux dire adieux à ta si précieuse chevelure _de fille_. »

Le garçon eut un reniflement et se passa nonchalamment la main dans les cheveux.

« Doucement ma grande, tu es en terrain ennemi ici, rappelle-toi… »

« Terrain ennemi, mon œil ! On est en plein milieu d'un couloir, Black, pas dans votre soi-disant Quartier Général. »

« En effet. » fit le jeune homme avec un sourire avenant. « Ici, tu peux me dire toutes les insanités que tu veux, Hurley, mais par contre… »

Il commença à reculer, très lentement, les mains dans le dos, un sourire machiavélique étirant ses lèvres. Et puis, soudain, le mur de pierres derrière lui sembla se fendre et s'ouvrir pour laisser entrevoir… un long tunnel sombre et humide.

« L'un des nombreux secrets des Maraudeurs. Mesdames, après vous… » fit galamment Sirius avec un élégant geste de la main.

« On ne devrait pas attendre les autres ? » demanda Lily, ne voyant aucun signe de James à l'horizon.

« Ce sont les autres qui vous attendent, très chère. » répondit évasivement Sirius.

Nawei ne semblait pas rassurée. « Là-dedans ? »

Sirius soupira lourdement. « Non, bien sûr. Ils sont à l'autre bout du tunnel. » Il agita à nouveau la main, et, voyant qu'elles ne bougeaient toujours pas, abandonna toute attitude de gentleman. « Maintenant, magnez-vous un peu ! Je ne voulais déjà pas vous montrer ce passage secret, alors il est hors de question de prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre le voie. »

Toutes trois firent un pas vers l'entrée, pas rassurées pour un sou.

« Oh, les filles, je vous jure… » marmonna Sirius, toute bonne humeur oubliée, avant de prendre les devants et de pénétrer en premier dans le passage. « Bon, maintenant, suivez-moi et ne faites pas d'histoires. »

Kim émit un léger grognement, mais les trois filles le suivirent néanmoins. Une fois le passage refermé, le tunnel semblait plus sombre que jamais.

« Okay, » fit Sirius, se servant de sa baguette comme d'une lape-torche. « Suivez-moi de près et prenez garde aux rats. »

« Des rats ? Il y a des rats ici ? » demanda Nawei en attrapant la manche de Lily.

« Oh oui, des énormes rats… entre autres choses… » répondit Sirius, qui semblait prendre un immense plaisir à ce jeu.

« Il est long, ton tunnel, Black ? » demanda sévèrement Kim.

« Tu n'as pas idée, ma furie. »

Mais Sirius blaguait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le garçon s'arrêta et grimpa sur une échelle branlante qui reposait sur le mur. Lily leva les yeux et avisa une trappe au dessus de leur tête.

« Et cette trappe… elle ouvre sur quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sur… l'arrière boutique de Honeyducks. » répondit Sirius en soulevant légèrement la planche de bois. « C'est bon, la voie est libre. »

Après quelques minutes de bagarre avec quelques caisses et autres vieilleries, les quatre jeunes gens finirent par se frayer discrètement un chemin vers la sortie. Le magasin était bondé malgré cette heure tardive, mais au dehors, le flot des visiteurs semblaient inonder les rues comme un fleuve calme et fluide.

Il faisait déjà sombre et plutôt froid en ce soir de novembre, mais des lutins volants pas plus hauts que trois pommes arpentaient les rues en portant des torches, histoire d'apporter un peu de lumière et de chaleur. Des lucioles voletaient autour des passants et aux murs des maisons, d'autres torches étaient suspendues. L'air résonnait de chants à la flute et de rires. Mais le plus impressionnant de tout était les fées, qui survolaient les rues et maison en groupe, laissant derrière elles une trainée de poussière dorée et argentée, se risquant à quelques figures de haute voltige sous le regard émerveillé des enfants.

Et Lily contemplait, bouche bée, ce spectacle incroyable, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« J'aime la magie. » murmura-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle voyait des choses dont d'autres n'avaient même pas idée.

« Oui, moi aussi, mais j'aimerais d'avantage un verre de bièreaubeurre dans un endroit chaud et confortable. »

Lily se retourna pour voir Remus lui sourire gentiment. Derrière lui se trouvaient Poppy, tout sourire, Peter et bien sûr – James.

Le garçon regardait résolument ailleurs (en l'occurrence, une bande de gamins qui se disputaient le trèfle magique qu'un lutin avait laissé derrière lui) mais, encouragée par l'ambiance bon enfant sur flottait dans l'air, elle continua à le fixer, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne enfin se tourner vers elle. Et lorsqu'il le fit, elle soutint son regard quelques secondes… et puis lui sourit. Après un temps, le garçon finit par lui sourire un retour, de ce sourire timide et plein d'hésitation qu'elle voyait de plus en plus apparaître sur son visage. De ce sourire qui le rendait beau. Juste… beau.

Les deux jeunes gens furent ramenés à la réalité par Kim, qui annonçait d'une voix tonitruante que cette soirée était dédiée à Remus et Nawei, leurs tourtereaux officiels, et que par conséquent, ils devaient ouvrir le spectacle avec un magnifique baiser… La jeune asiatique donna un coup de coude à la blonde, mais déjà Remus s'avançait vers elle et la prenait dans ses bras.

« Magnifique ! » lança James, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa langue. « Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut se trouver un endroit un petit peu plus chaleureux qu'ici ? C'est bien joli, mais il ne fait pas très chaud… »

« Excellente idée, mon bon Jamesie… » approuva Sirius en donnant l'accolade à son meilleur ami. « Trouvons-nous un endroit accueillant pour poser mon magnifique fessier… »

Sirius avait parlé : la troupe se mit en route. Lily était un peu à l'ouest pendant le trajet, ses yeux étant trop sollicités par les merveilles qui les entouraient, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'ils se rendaient tous aux Trois Balais.

« Hey ! Attendez un peu, là. » fit-elle, et tout le monde s'arrêta. « Vous ne comptez tout de même pas aller aux Trois Balais ? »

« Et pourquoi pas, damoiselle ? » demanda Sirius, reprenant soudain ses allures de gentleman et son sourire charmeur.

« Parce que, damoiseau, vous savez aussi bien que moi que notre sortie est tout à fait officieuse ; or, un groupe de jeunes gens assez bruyant entrant dans le bar le plus couru du village, ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu… Il est même possible – voire probable – que certains professeurs y soient. »

Sirius sembla vouloir protester, mais Remus le devança.

« Lily a raison, Sirius. » fit-il. « On est trop facilement repérables. Il nous faut un endroit plus discret. Une idée ? »

« Il y a un autre bistrot un peu plus bas que les Trois Balais, » dit Kim. « Mais il est probablement tout aussi bondé. »

« A La Tête du Sanglier ? » proposa timidement Nawei.

« En effet, c'est pas un bar très fréquenté… » acquiesça Remus.

Sirius et James s'entreregardèrent.

« Mais c'est franchement glauque. » protesta James.

« Oui, mais c'est moins risqué. » ajouta aussitôt Lily.

« Ca craint. » commenta Sirius.

« Mais c'est plus sûr. » répliqua Remus.

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard. La soirée commençait bien…

« Je propose un vote. » lâcha Kim. « Qui vote _pour_ la Tête du Sanglier ? »

Remus, Nawei, Kim et Lily levèrent la main.

« Qui vote contre ? »

Sirius, James, Peter et Poppy se manifestèrent.

« Egalité. » fit Sirius, sévère. « Est-ce que ton esprit de petit génie avait prévu ça, Hurley ? »

Kim lui adressa un regard noir. « La ferme, Black. Je propose qu'on suive l'avis de Remus et Nawei. C'est leur soirée, après tout. »

James, Peter et Poppy finirent par acquiescer, mais Sirius se montra inflexible.

« La majorité l'emporte. » conclut Kim avec un sourire. « Direction la Tête du Sanglier. »

Sirius lança un regard assassin à Kim, puis à Remus et Nawei. « Très bien, suivons le Roi et la Reine de la soirée, alors… »

C'aurait pu passer pour une gentille boutade, mais le garçon avait dit ça avec tellement d'aigreur que Lily ne pouvait s'y tromper : Sirius était vraiment fâché de la tournure que prenait la soirée. Elle crut même l'entendre marmonner « _Et ça prétend être un Maraudeur…_ » avant de devancer le groupe, Poppy sur ses talons.

« Oooh, qu'il est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui… Il s'est levé du pied gauche ? » demanda Kim, un brin amusée par la situation.

« Non, il est comme ça depuis quelques temps. » expliqua James alors que le reste du groupe se mettait lui aussi en route. « Il passe d'un humeur à l'autre. Il peut être plus enthousiaste qu'un elfe de maison et la minute d'après, plus orageux que jamais. Une vraie girouette. »

Lily le vit glisser un furtif regard vers elle.

« Bah… Sirius a toujours été comme ça, non ? » fit Peter, haussant les épaules.

« Jamais à ce point. » fit doucement Remus, les yeux rivés sur les deux silhouettes sombres quelques mètres devant eux.

Lily subodorait qu'il avait entendu le « _Et ça prétend être un Maraudeur_ » et qu'il avait du mal à l'avaler…

« Te fais pas de soucis, Remus. » fit gentiment James en donnant une gentille claque sur l'épaule de son ami. « Sirius est un grand mystère pour nous tous, tu n'arriveras jamais à savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête d'anchois borné. »

Remus resta silencieux, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'anchois en question. Lily vit Nawei lui prendre la main, et il baissa la tête pour lui sourire doucement.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lily avait eu raison : la Tête du Sanglier était aussi vide que la tête de Gilderoy Lockheart, ce Pouffsouffle de première année qui se vantait d'avoir un jour tué un dragon et de s'être baigné dans son sang afin de devenir immortel. Seules quelques âmes malheureuse – une petite vieille qui vidait petit à petit une bouteille de champagne à elle toute seule, un vieux bougre à moitié aveugle et bien sûr le barman, ce grand bonhomme grisonnant dont l'allure et le regard perçant avait toujours rappelé quelqu'un à Lily

Sirius et Poppy étaient déjà confortablement installés, et le garçon semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de son humeur habituelle.

« Ah, enfin ! » fit-il alors que les autres s'installaient. « Je prends les commandes. Alors, huit bièreaubeurres ? »

Le groupe acquiesça vivement.

« Avec des Chanachos pour moi. » ajouta Kim.

« Tu aimes les Chanachos ? » s'étonna le garçon, un sourcil levé. « C'est pourtant pas pour les fillettes… »

« Pas pour les fillettes, non, en effet. Pour qui tu me prends, Black ? C'est pas moi qui ai des cheveux de filles… »

Aussitôt, sa longue chevelure rétrécit et des pics blonds se dressèrent sur sa tête.

« Tu m'insultes, ma furie ? Fais gaffe, je pourrais bien te prendre au sérieux… »

« Mais je suis toujours sérieuse, Black. »

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard, le même sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Très bien, Hurley. » fit Sirius. « Si tu veux jouer, on va jouer… Barman, huit bièreaubeurres et deux Chanachos ! »

Les Chanachos ressemblaient à des minis croissants dorés et croustillants. Le barman, un vieil homme au regard plus qu'incertain, apporta deux assiettes de dix Chanachos, accompagnés d'une sauce rouge vif, ainsi que leurs boissons.

« Qu'est-ce que ça goûte ? » demanda Nawei en se penchant au dessus de l'assiette.

« Tu veux en essayer un ? C'est bon, tu sais. »

Mais une fois que Nawei l'eut eu dans la bouche, elle le recracha aussitôt.

« Aaaah ! Ma bouche… Elle est en feu ! »

Sirius eut un petit rire. « Je vous l'avais dit, c'est pas pour les fillettes… »

« Et avec la sauce, c'est pire ! » expliqua James.

« Tu en as déjà mangé ? » demanda innocemment Lily.

« Oui… Mon oncle Humphrey, un dégénéré, m'en a fait gouté un quand j'étais petit… Et il n'avait pas lésiné sur la sauce. J'ai dû manger de la crème glacée pendant trois jours entiers pour faire passer la sensation de brûlure. »

Lily fit semblant d'être très intéressée par la réponse – en réalité, ce qui lui importait le plus, c'était que James lui avait effectivement répondu…

« T'exagères, Jamesie, c'est pas si terrible. » protesta aussitôt Sirius, déjà un Chanachos trempé de sauce à la main. « Prête, ma furie ? Et n'oublie pas la sauce… »

« Les dix à la suite. » déclara Kim, les yeux plissés de détermination.

« Chiche. »

Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard meurtrier, puis Peter donna le signal. Tous deux fourrèrent leur premier Chanachos dans leur bouche. Tout semblait aller comme dans du beurre. Au quatrième, Sirius commença à toussoter, et Kim (qui était à son cinquième) avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Au septième, Sirius s'étouffait presque, mais voyant qu'elle le devançait, il accéléra encore le pas. Il finit par fourrer ses deux dernier Chanachos sans sa bouche, et au bout de quelques secondes, leva les bras en signe de victoire. Kim était encore en train de mâcher son dernier.

« Ouvrez la bouche, Mr Black. » fit Poppy avec un air faussement sévère.

Le garçon s'exécuta, et tout le monde put constater qu'effectivement, il avait tout avalé… et se ruait à présent sur sa bièreaubeurre, qu'il avala d'une traite.

Il fallu à Sirius et Kim près d'un quart d'heure avant de retrouver une langue d'une taille et d'une couleur normale. Kim prétendit tout le long qu'elle l'avait laissé gagné, mais qu'à présent elle le regrettait : l'ego surdimensionné du jeune Black était à présent si gonflé qu'elle avait l'impression qu'un autre invité les avait rejoints.

« Oh, tu sais, on s'y fait, » lui répondit Sirius avec un air tout à fait dégagé. « N'est-ce pas, mon pote ? » ajouta-t-il en regardant par-dessus sont épaule, s'adressant, de toute évidence, à son ego.

Kim leva les yeux au ciel.

« On a pas encore fait santé ! » s'écria tout à coup Poppy.

« Ah oui, » acquiesça James, levant son verre, alors que les autres l'imitaient. « A Remus et Nawei. »

« A Remus et Nawei. » répétèrent les autres en chœur.

Lily porta le verre à ses lèvres et sentit le liquide lui réchauffer la gorge et les mains avec gratitude. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tous savourèrent la douce boisson. Il fut seulement interrompu par un bruit étrange venant du côté de Sirius.

« Pas mal du tout. » faisait-il en hochant la tête d'un air approbateur. Il était en train de tremper les miettes de Chanachos dans sa bièreaubeurre et les portait délicatement à sa bouche comme un fin gourmet goûte sa dernière préparation. « Vraiment pas mal… Mais ça ne vaut pas un bon gâteau fraise-caramel-curry. »

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration.

« Black… tu es un vrai porc. » lâcha lentement Kim, traduisant la pensée générale.

« Je préfère largement être un porc qu'une Furie… au moins moi, je ne suis pas en voie d'extinction. » répliqua Sirius, qui s'attaquait maintenant à la sauce rouge qui accompagnait les Chanachos.

« Et puis tu peux parler, Kim. » glissa Nawei, sirotant sa bièreaubeurre. « Tu te souviens quand tu nous a emmenées dans ce restaurant, il y a trois ans, quand on a passé une semaine chez toi, moi et Lily ? McRonald… »

« McDonald. » corrigea aussitôt Lily. « Mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit une référence en matière de gastronomie. »

« D'accord, mais elle a quand même trempé ses frites dans son milkshake ! » protesta Nawei.

« Eurk. » fit Sirius d'une voix gutturale. « C'est, c'est vraiment répugnant. »

« Pas plus répugnant que ce que tu es en train de manger. » répliqua Kim le nez retroussé, alors que Sirius touillait joyeusement dans son mélange de sauce rouge, miettes de Chanachos et bièreaubeurre.

James se racla la gorge. « De toute façon, rien ne pourrait rivaliser avec la crème glacée aux marrons de ma mère. »

Peter approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête et Sirius eut un immense sourire béat.

« Ah ! » fit-il, manquant de renverser la moitié de sa bièreaubeurre sur Poppy, qui protesta vivement, « Mon bon Jamesie, je dois t'avouer que s'il y a bien une chose qui m'a décidé à venir chercher asile chez toi quand je j'ai quitté cette baraque de fous, c'est bien la crème glacée de ta mère… »

James haussa un sourcil. « Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas, j'avais vaguement l'impression que tu étais venu parce que t'étais mon meilleur pote… »

Sirius lui répondit avec un large sourire. « Oui, ça aussi, j'avoue. Mais la crème glacée de ta mère… »

Il fit semblant de s'écrouler sur la table, l'air au septième ciel.

« Comment ça se fait que je n'en ai jamais goûté ? » demanda Lily, qui passait pourtant chaque été plusieurs semaines chez les Potter.

« C'est une recette longue et compliquée. » expliqua James. « Généralement, elle n'en fait que pour l'anniversaire de mon père, qui en est dingue, c'est-à-dire au début du mois de juillet… Tu viens souvent plus tard. »

« Oh… »

James lui lança un regard désolé.

« Tu… Tu n'as qu'à venir un peu plus tôt cette année. » fit-il sans la regarder. « Comme ça, je pourrai te faire goûter ça. Enfin… heu, c'est comme tu veux, hein. C'est juste une idée comme ça. »

« Non non, c'est une excellente idée. » répondit aussitôt Lily, sautant sur l'occasion. « J'ai entendu trop de bien à propos de cette crème glacée pour refuser une telle invitation. »

La rousse eut vaguement l'impression que James soupirait de soulagement, à côté d'elle, avant de le voir lui sourire largement. Si seulement elle pouvait lui parler seule à seule… Mais les regards narquois et pleins de sous-entendus qui les toisaient en cet instant lui firent comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas la chance d'avoir un entretient plus privé avec James avant un petit temps…

Le temps lui prouva qu'elle avait raison : à peine sortis du bar, elle tenta une approche furtive vers le garçon, mais Peter venait d'engager avec lui une discussion sur le Quidditch. Voyant le jeune homme disserter avec passion sur les prouesses des Wimbournes aux derniers championnats, la rousse soupira discrètement et marcha à hauteur de Remus et Nawei.

« C'est drôle. » fit Nawei en regardant autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés. « Le Ministère avait garanti une sécurité maximale, mais je ne vois aucun Auror en faction… »

Lily jeta un regard autour d'elle : la rue pavée qui menait vers le centre de la Foire était envahie de monde, mais tous semblaient être des civils, pas des agents du Ministère.

« Je pense qu'ils sont déguisés en civils pour passer inaperçus. » répondit Remus.

« Pas bête. » fit Lily.

« Mmmh. » dit Nawei, dubitative. « Pourtant, j'ai toujours pensé que voir des représentants de l'autorité patrouiller dans les rues rassurait la population et décourageait les trouble-fêtes. »

Mais Remus secoua doucement la tête. « Lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse l'année passée, les troupes d'Aurors en faction n'ont pas découragé les Mangemorts, tu sais… Je comprends que Dumbledore ait voulu annuler la sortie. Ca aurait fait de nous une cible idéale - ça _fait_ de nous une cible idéale. »

« Mais c'est quand même une belle occasion pour vous. » fit Lily, qui avait vu le visage de Remus se tendre imperceptiblement à sa dernière phrase.

Un bref sourire étira les lèvres du garçon, avant de laisser place à un soupire.

« Je sais bien, Lily. » répondit-il, un peu plus bas. « J'en ai déjà discuté avec James – il est adorable, vraiment, mais parfois il veut en faire un peu trop. Il a toujours les meilleures intentions du monde, il ne pense qu'à faire plaisir aux autres et je sais qu'il s'est fait un point d'honneur à nous faire passer une belle soirée, à Nana et moi, mais… aller à Pré-au-Lard alors que c'est strictement interdit, alors qu'il est si dangereux de sortir par les temps qui courent… »

Remus intercepta le regard vaguement déçu de Nawei et la rassura tout de suite :

« Je ne regrette pas d'être ici, vraiment, mais parfois je me dis qu'une soirée au QG aurait été aussi bien, et certainement moins stressante. James prend parfois des risques inconsidérés sans s'en rendre compte, et s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de vous ce soir, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. »

Nawei lui adressa un doux sourire, auquel il répondit tant bien que mal.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Remus. » fit Lily, se voulant rassurante. « Maintenant qu'on est ici, on ne va pas retourner, alors profite de la soirée et laisse tes doutes de côté. Tu t'en fais beaucoup trop… »

« Oui… C'est ce que Sirius n'arrête pas de me dire. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu en colère contre le jeune Black, qui marchait quelques pas devant eux, accompagné de Poppy et Kim. Il se plaignait de se sentir abandonné, mais certaines fois, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même : ce genre de remarques avait visiblement un effet très négatif sur Remus, et il n'était pas étonnant qu'il trouvait parfois la compagnie de Nawei un peu plus agréable. Lily avait déjà remarqué à quel point Remus était dépendant de l'amitié des Maraudeurs, et s'entendre dire « _Pas digne d'un Maraudeur_ » à longueur de journée ne pouvait que détériorer le moral du garçon.

Se promettant de toucher un mot au jeune Black, Lily se tourna à nouveau vers Remus :

« Sirius débloque pour le moment, tu ne dois pas prendre ses remarques personnellement. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait une sorte de crise d'adolescence à retardement… Et le seul remède à ça, c'est la patience. »

Lupin glissa un regard incertain vers la rousse avant d'hocher positivement la tête.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans la rue principale du village, bordée d'échoppes et de boutiques en tout genre. Les commerçants avaient inondé leur devanture d'étales et Poppy ne pouvait résister à l'envie de toucher à tout, et particulièrement ce qui était un peu excentrique.

« Regardez celui-là ! » fit-elle à ses compagnons, pointant un chapeau en forme de banane géante qui ornait à présent sa tête. « Et ce collier, venez voir ! Trop fort ! »

Le petit groupe n'échappa à aucun magasin : bijoux, vêtements, perruques, jouets, breloques - tous les stands y passèrent. Le préféré de James, Sirius, Peter et Kim fut évidemment celui réservé aux accessoires de Quidditch, devant lequel ils restèrent près d'un quart d'heure (au bout duquel le reste de la troupe finit par les tirer par la peau du cou) Le seul stand qui sembla satisfaire tout le monde était celui de Honeyducks : le magasin de confiseries vendait une nouvelle variété de beignets.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de si spécial, ces beignets ? » demanda James en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui tenait le stand.

Elle était plutôt jolie, dans son genre, avec ses cheveux blonds coupés court et ses yeux bleu électrique, mais son air un peu trop sûr d'elle n'était pas pour plaire à Lily.

« Ooooh, ils sont uniques en leur genre, jeune homme, » répondit-elle d'un air espiègle que James eut l'air d'apprécier. « Ils sont fourrés avec une crème aux œufs particulièrement succulente, une toute nouvelle recette de Honeyducks. Mais le meilleur, c'est d'en commander plusieurs - l'un d'eux différera alors des autres par sa composition et portera chance à celui qui le mange. »

« C'est garanti ? » demanda James.

« Oui, évidemment. » répondit la jeune femme, comme si ça coulait de source, remettant négligemment une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. « Un goute de potion de chance dans le beignet suffit à vous porter chance pendant plusieurs heures ! »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à James et Lily, irritée, ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel.

« Je croyais que la potion Felix Felicis était interdite à la consommation du grand public. » fit-elle, les yeux plissés.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres.

« Nous avons eu une dérogation spéciale du Département de la Régulation des Substances Magiques. » répondit-t-elle, visiblement pas très enchantée par la question. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers James, un sourire aux lèvres. « Croyez-moi, vous n'allez pas le regretter. »

« Si c'est lui qui tombe sur ce fameux beignet ! » lâcha Sirius en s'approchant du stand, l'air gourmand. « C'est combien, ces petites choses ? »

« Si vous en prenez pour tous vos amis, ça vous fera 40 Mornilles. » répondit-elle.

« Je vous les paye, c'est ma tournée. » fit Remus en plongeant dans sa poche.

« Excellent, Moony ! »

Remus sembla ravi de la remarque de Sirius.

Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, Poppy compta jusqu'à trois et tous mordirent dans leur beignet.

« Et comment on est censé savoir qui a eu le beignet qui porte ch… »

Mais James n'eut pas besoin de finir sa question pour avoir sa réponse : des étincelles multicolores s'échappaient de sa bouche dans un vacarme assourdissant.

« Je vous avais dit que vous ne le regretteriez pas ! » s'exclama la vendeuse avec un large sourire.

James essaya de lui sourire en retour, mais les étincelles reprirent de plus belle et il s'empressa de couvrir sa bouche avec ses deux mains.

« Quand est-ce que c'est censé s'arrêter ? » demanda Peter, l'air pas très rassuré.

« Oh, d'ici quelques secondes… Voilà, ça y est. »

James retira enfin ses mains de sa bouche pour révéler un large sourire.

« J'en connais un qui va profiter de sa soirée… » glissa Sirius en donnant l'accolade à son meilleur ami.

« Et il aurait tort de ne pas le faire… » fit la jeune femme avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à James.

Le garçon passa sa main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. « Heu, oui, évidemment… » répondit-il en regardant ailleurs.

« Bon, on va vers la place ? » demanda Kim d'une voix forte, avant de baisser le ton : « Avant qu'une certaine personne ne tue la pauvre vendeuse à coup de regards meurtriers… »

Elle sourit malicieusement à Lily, qui la fusilla aussitôt du regard, et le petit groupe se mit en route.

La place n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, et de là, les jeunes gens pouvaient déjà apercevoir les gerbes de flammes du feu de joie qui illuminait les maisons environnantes. Tout au long du trajet, James sembla prêter attention au moindre petit détail, à la moindre petite chose qui lui arrivait. Lily vit Poppy rouler des yeux lorsqu'il découvrit plusieurs Gallions dans sa poche et prétendit qu'ils n'y étaient pas avant…

Lily se demanda vaguement si ce beignet lui aurait servi à quelque chose ce soir. Peut-être alors un événement aurait détourné l'attention des autres, donnant à Lily tout le loisir de parler à James – malgré les fréquents coups d'œil qu'il lui lançait, il ne semblait pas d'humeur à se séparer de ses comparses.

« Adams Petrouchka avait utilisé du Felix Felicis pour la coupe du monde de 1968, c'est depuis ce moment-là que son utilisation est très règlementée. »

Sirius s'insurgea : « Bien sûr que non ! C'était un coup monté contre les Rockets ! »

Mais Kim se montra inflexible. « Je te dis que c'est vrai, Black. »

« Et moi je te dis… »

Mais Lily perdit le fil de leur houleuse conversation : ils venaient d'arriver sur la place et l'immensité du feu de joie la frappa de plein fouet. Autour du feu, des fées voltigeaient entre les passants, laissant sur leur passage des gerbes d'étincelles ; des acrobates faisaient des cabrioles ; des plaisantins amusaient les enfants avec des farces et des tours de magie ; des dresseurs d'animaux magiques se donnaient en spectacle ; des jeunes gens dansaient sur des airs de flûte et de tambours, une musique aux sonorités vaguement médiévales et au rythme soutenu qui rendait parfaitement l'atmosphère conviviale et bon enfant du feu de joie.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta et contempla un moment le spectacle, bouche bée.

Et Lily, prise d'une inspiration soudaine, attrapa la main d'un James surpris mais ravi et l'entraîna au milieu des danseurs.

Ils ne connaissaient absolument pas les pas mais apprirent bien vite : habitués depuis leur tendre enfance à apprendre et répéter des danses compliquées venues des quatre coins du monde sorcier, ils enregistraient les mouvements avec une aisance naturelle. Ils tournoyaient tous les deux au son des flûtes et des tambours, sautillaient, changeaient de sens, changeaient de mains, inversaient leurs pas, et rigolaient bien lorsque l'un d'eux se trompait.

Le moment préféré de Lily était lorsqu'il prenait sa main et la faisait tourner sur elle-même avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, leurs regards se croisaient, et elle se disait que finalement, il n'y avait peut-être pas besoin de mots pour faire comprendre à James ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire depuis plusieurs jours.

Mais leur petit moment privilégié fut de courte durée : Kim marchait vers eux à pleine allure, l'air préoccupé.

« Désolée des vous interrompre, les tourtereaux, mais je crois qu'on va devoir écourter notre petite sortie. » cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit des musiciens.

« Hein ? » fit James, abasourdi. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il se passe quelque chose ? On est attaqués ? Ou sont les autres ? »

Il commença à regarder autour de lui, à l'affût de toute étrangeté.

« Personne ne nous attaque, Potter, rassure-toi. » fit rapidement Kim, comme si les inquiétudes de James étaient le cadet de ses soucis. « Lily, c'est Nana. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis que vous êtes partis danser, elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre qu'il faudrait rentrer. »

« Un mauvais pressentiment ? » répéta Lily pour être sûre de bien comprendre ce que Kim essayait de lui dire. « Elle est sûre de ça ? »

« Plutôt sûre, oui. Tu devrais la voir maintenant, elle est insupportable. Elle ne risque pas de garder Lupin bien longtemps si elle continue comme ça. »

La blonde roula des yeux, mais James semblait avoir du mal à comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Nana ? » demanda-t-il à Lily.

« Heu… Pas grand-chose, elle a juste un mauvais pressentiment et elle houspille tout le monde pour rentrer. »

James fronça les sourcils. « Un mauvais pressentiment ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, elle est devin ou quoi ? »

Lily regarda ailleurs pour ne pas se trahir, mais Kim réagit aussitôt : « Non, Potter, ça s'appelle l'intuition féminine et je peux t'assurer que celle de Nawei est très développée. »

James sembla un moment un peu perdu. « Ah bon… »

Lily adressa un regard reconnaissant à Kim pour cette diversion : les garçons étaient toujours très prudents avec ces « trucs de filles », ils préféraient ne pas trop s'en mêler lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion, et s'il y avait une chose que Kim connaissait sur le bout des doigts, c'était bien les garçons.

« Bon, ben… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Premièrement, on retrouve le groupe. » fit Kim, pragmatique.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le reste de la troupe, Lily remarqua que tous étaient rassemblés autour de Nawei, visiblement en proie à une crise de panique, et essayaient vainement de la calmer.

« Lily ! » cria la petite asiatique lorsqu'elle reconnut la rousse. « Lily ! Il faut absolument qu'on regagne le château ! Il va arriver quelque chose, j'en suis sûre ! Je le sens ! C'est pas bon ! C'est même très mauvais ! De l'eau… »

« De l'eau ? » répéta Lily, hébétée, et légèrement paniquée elle aussi par l'attitude de son amie.

« De l'eau, beaucoup d'eau ! »

« Elle a soif ? » demanda Sirius, abasourdi. « Y a moyen de le demander autrement… »

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle aie soif, Sirius. » répondit Lily d'une voix la plus calme possible. « Mais elle n'est clairement pas bien, il faut qu'on la ramène au château. »

« Mais on vient juste de commencer la soirée ! » protesta aussitôt le jeune homme. « Tu ne crois pas qu'elle va se reprendre ? »

« Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de tester, Black.»

La voix de Kim était tranchante comme du verre. Remus, à côté d'elle, regardait Nawei délirer, pâle comme un linge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Kim.

Remus finit par se rendre compte que c'était à lui que la jeune fille avait posé la question.

« On la ramène. » fit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Merci, Lupin. » fit Kim, prenant Nawei par la taille.

Lily vit Remus se retourner pour éviter le regard de Sirius.

Il devint vite clair qu'il serait impossible de passer par le passage de Honeyducks : à cette heure, la foire était en plein essor et le magasin était noir de monde, il aurait été impossible de faire passer huit jeunes gens par l'arrière boutique sans se faire repérer.

« Ou pourrait passer par la cab… »

« La maison du vieillard. » fit James, coupant Peter dans son élan. « Le chemin est peut-être un peu plus long, mais ce sera plus discret. »

Tout le monde acquiesça, et Lily se demanda vaguement combien de passages vers Pré-au-Lard connaissaient les Maraudeurs. Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'ils ne passaient leur temps qu'à faire des blagues vaseuses et – dans le cas de James – à se pavaner dans les couloirs, elle se rendait compte que leur connaissance du château était delà supérieure à la plupart des habitants de Poudlard. Même Rusard n'avait pas de carte aussi ingénieuse que la Carte du Maraudeur.

Ils se mirent donc en route. La tension au sein du petit groupe était palpable. Remus et Kim soutenaient Nawei, même si dans le fond elle savait très bien marcher et semblait avoir été rassurée par leur décision. James, Lily et Peter marchaient derrière eux, les deux garçons visiblement inquiets. Poppy et Sirius fermaient la marche, chuchotant.

« Sirius, arrête de râler ! » s'énervait Poppy d'une voix aussi basse que possible, mais assez forte pour que Lily l'entende. « C'est de la faute de personne, OK ? Et Remus a pris la bonne décision ! »

« Oui, évidemment ! C'était la décision la plus _raisonnable_. » ronchonnait Sirius en traînant particulièrement sur son dernier mot. « Mais tu es bien placée pour savoir que _raisonnable_ n'est pas Maraudeur. Et je commence à en avoir marre que Remus se comporte comme un gentil petit toutou avec Tong Shen, ça devient rid… »

« _Black_ ! »

Mais ce n'était pas Poppy qui le réprimandait, cette fois : Lily c'était retournée et faisait face au garçon, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Je ne veux plus _jamais_ t'entendre avancer ce genre de propos. » dit-elle d'une voix dangereusement lente. « Non seulement tu insultes l'une des mes meilleures amies, mais aussi un des tiens ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ? Evidemment que Remus a pris la bonne décision, il s'inquiète manifestement plus que toi du bien-être de ses amis ! »

Sirius pâlissait au fur et à mesure que Lily parlait ; ses poings se serraient convulsivement et la veine de sa tempe semblait palpiter à un rythme fou.

« Lily, arrête, s'il-te-plait. » lui intima Poppy à côté de lui, ma la rousse l'ignora.

« Et si tu tiens vraiment à Remus, tu dois comprendre qu'il s'inquiète pour Nana et te plier à sa décision ! Le monde ne va pas s'écrouler autour de toi, Sirius, et la seule raison pour laquelle tu risques de perdre tes amis, c'est à force de te comporter comme un gamin exigent et particulièrement égoïste ! »

C'était manifestement le mot de trop : en un quart de seconde, Lily vit le jeune Black ouvrir de grands yeux noirs et furieux et plonger la main dans sa poche...

« _Sirius_ ! »

Poppy le fixait, le regard impérieux. Le jeune homme arrêta son geste.

Sa main tremblait.

« Tu n'y comprends rien. » finit-il par murmurer à l'attention de la rousse avant de détaler, la bousculant au passage.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Il ne veut pas me parler à moi non plus. » fit James en revenant vers eux, l'air dépité.

Remus, Nawei et Kim marchaient toujours devant. Sirius les avait distancés de plusieurs dizaines de mètres à présent et n'avait apparemment aucune intention de ralentir.

« C'est normal, laissez le un peu tranquille. » s'énerva Poppy, à qui le jeune Black avait lui aussi refusé d'adresser la parole. « Il n'est pas dans son assiette de ces temps-ci – et, Lily, c'était vraiment maladroit de ta part de lui dire des trucs pareils, ça n'arrange absolument rien ! »

« Mais c'est la vérité ! » répliqua aussitôt Lily. « Sérieusement, ça fait plusieurs semaines que Remus s'en prend plein la gueule, ça le mine et je le vois bien ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un réagisse, non ? »

Mais si sa réaction lui avait parue tout à fait naturelle sue le moment, Lily reconnaissait qu'elle avait été un peu trop loin. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec Sirius, et elle avait toujours essayé de l'aider lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Seulement ici, il lui semblait que quelque chose lui échappait – le « Tu n'y comprends rien » de Sirius et la réaction de Poppy confirmaient d'ailleurs son impression – et, en plus de ça, le garçon commençait sérieusement à faire beaucoup de mal autour de lui.

« C'est une affaire entre Remus et lui. » riposta Poppy, inflexible. « On n'a pas à s'en mêler. »

« Très bien ! » claqua Lily, qui, malgré elle, savait que la jeune fille avait raison. « A l'avenir je ne m'en mêlerai plus, mais s'il s'avise encore une fois d'insulter Nawei… »

«… Il subira le courroux de Lily Evans ! » finit James avec un sourire. « Je ne manquerai pas de lui faire part de mon expérience personnelle, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et tout à coup Lily sentit chaque muscle de son corps de détendre. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit les doigts du garçon frôler les siens et attrapa vivement sa main. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, tout à coup…

« Cette maison, » reprit Poppy, le ton un peu plus léger, « C'est celle à l'autre bout du passage que vous m'avez montré l'autre fois ? Celle du vieux dur de la feuille… »

« Oui, » acquiesça James avec un sourire, et Lily se sentit à nouveau vaguement irritée de savoir que Poppy connaissait ce secret des Maraudeurs.

« Et c'est encore loin ? »

« Non, on y est presque. A l'autre bout de ce sentier… »

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes dans le froid. Il n'y avait pas énormément de vent, mais l'air s'était tout à coup bien rafraîchi et Lily trouva tout à coup son écharpe bien mince. Les arbres autour d'elle s'élevaient vers le ciel comme des gigantesques mains et les feuilles mortes craquaient sous ses pas. Elle serra un peu plus la main de James, qui coula vers elle un regard rassurant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur d'une maisonnette au jardin très mal entretenu, Lily vit que Sirius les avait attendus. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur de la façade avant, il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers eux.

James se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte d'entrée, tourna la poignée et…

« La porte est… »

« Fermée, oui. » acheva Sirius en s'examinant les ongles.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules, mais James ne s'en formalisa pas.

« C'est bizarre… » fit Remus, les sourcils froncés. « Généralement, il ne ferme jamais sa porte à clef. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur la poignée et murmura « _Alohomora_. »

La porte demeura close.

« Je suppose qu'il n'était pas tranquille, avec tout ce monde qui circule dans le village. » le rassura Peter, mais le regard de Remus suivit la porte alors qu'ils contournaient la maison pour trouver une fenêtre à ouvrir.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Nawei. La jeune fille ne divaguait plus, mais semblait sur une autre planète. Elle avait les gestes d'un automate et le regard un peu vitreux.

Ils finirent par trouver une fenêtre plus ou moins facile d'accès (enfin, en tout cas, elle n'était pas entourée d'une plante grimpante à l'allure particulièrement vorace). James essaya à nouveau de l'ouvrir, mais sans succès.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce parano ?! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Arrête de t'énerver, James, c'est tout à fait logique de sa part. » fit Remus, pragmatique. « Ta mère ne ferme pas toutes les issues la nuit ? »

James grogna. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, maintenant ? »

« Attendez un peu. »

Kim s'approcha de la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés.

« Elle a été fermée magiquement, ça c'est sûr, mais pas à l'aide d'un sort. »

Remus la regarda, perplexe, et Sirius eut un reniflement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là, Hurley ? »

Kim l'ignora, s'adressant à Lupin : « La serrure a été givrée. »

« Hein ? »

« Mon oncle Sean utilise souvent ce système pour verrouiller ses portes – il est aussi un peu parano, dans son genre. C'est diablement efficace. Pour faire fondre la glace, il faut trouver la bonne combinaison. »

« La bonne combinaison ? » répéta Lily, abasourdie. « Tu veux dire… comme utilisent les Modus ? Un mot de passe, en quelque sorte. »

« Oui, c'est ça. Vous voyez les trois signes qui sont gravés juste à côté de la serrure ? »

« Des runes. » fit Lily.

« Oui. Pour entrer, il nous faut la bonne combinaison de runes. Alors seulement la glace fondra. »

Sirius s'étrangla presque. « Mais ça va nous prendre des heures ! Il n'y a pas moyen de faire fondre la glace avec un sort ? »

Kim secoua négativement la tête, puis s'arrêta et fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « A moins que… »

« A moins que quoi ? » claqua Sirius, qui commençait à perdre patience.

La blonde coula un regard vers Lily. « A moins qu'il n'y ait un autre moyen. J'avais déjà posé la question à mon oncle, et il m'avait répondu qu'il était possible de faire fondre la glace sans la combinaison, mais que ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. »

Elle regarda la rousse droit dans les yeux et Lily comprit soudain ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Tu crois que… »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, hein ? »

Sirius regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes filles, un peu perdu. « Mais de quoi vous parlez, par Merlin ?! »

Lily ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre – elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, imagina une gerbe de flammes venir lécher la serrure…

Une faible lueur orangée apparut et il y eut un déclic.

« Bien joué, Lil' » fit Kim, tout sourire.

« Oui, bon, assez bavardé, vous aurez tout le temps de vous lancer des fleurs dans votre dortoir. » grommela Sirius, et il grimpa le premier, sans rien demander à personne ; Remus et James firent la courte échelle aux filles et aidèrent Peter à escalader le rebord de la fenêtre.

« _Lumos_. »

La baguette de Sirius s'alluma et éclaira faiblement la pièce, tandis que James refermait la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Les huit jeunes gens regardaient, un peu dérouté, l'absolu capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce (une sorte de petit salon, de toute évidence) : des tas de papiers, couverts de gribouillis qui ressemblaient vaguement à des plans d'immeubles, jonchaient le sol et les fauteuils; de multiples fioles remplissaient tout l'espace libre de la table basse ; une substance boueuse bouillait même dans un chaudron suspendu au-dessus d'un feu magiquement entretenu, les bulles éclatant avec des _pop_ sonores…

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ? » murmura Sirius, qui semblait avoir oublié qu'il était censé tous les bouder.

Ce fut le gémissement de Nawei qui répondit à sa question : elle fixait la porte, les yeux grands ouverts de terreur.

Lily suivit son regard et sentit soudain ses jambes céder sous elle.

Sur la porte, semblant les défier de sortir, un poing enserrant un ruban…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda James, qui semblait redouter la réponse.

« Le signe des Caméléons. » répondit Kim, la voix blanche. « Ceux qui ont assassiné ma grand-mère cet été. »

« Mais ça n'a aucun sens, » fit Peter, paniqué. « Pourquoi éliraient-ils domicile dans la maison d'un vieillard à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Mais la réponse à sa question se trouvait là, au mur : un tableau magique faisait défiler une phrase en boucle…

_Samedi 20 novembre_ - _Rondes des préfets : 21H-22H-23H_.

« Oh mon Dieu... » murmura Lily, pétrifiée. « Ils vont attaquer l'école. »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_Ah ah ! Les choses sérieuses commencent… ;-)_

_J'ai pas trop le temps de blablater, mais sachez que je suis en train d'écrire la deuxième partie du chapitre 27 (qui risque de vous assommer tellement je dois donner d'informations, mais passons) et que ça avance bien :-) Bon, faudra voir si par 30 degrés je serai aussi motivée (il a fait plutôt pourri ici en Belgique alors je compte bien profiter du soleil de l'Italie !)_

_Si tout se passe bien, les deux parties du chapitre 27 seront postées en même temps, après le 19 août… Puis il restera le chapitre 28, et enfin l'épilogue. Rhaaa, j'ai pas fini !_

_Bisous les gens, merci de me lire, merci de me reviewer, je vous aaaimmeeeeeeeeuuuh !!_

_Clickounette_

PS : Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a fini _the Deathly Hallows_, mais… WOW. Juste wow O.o


	29. La Malédiction de l'Oracle

_Pour un rappel des personnages et de l'histoire, rendez-vous au chapitre précédent ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 27 : La Malédiction de l'Oracle** (1ère partie)

« Att…Attaquer l'école ? » balbutia Peter, pâle comme la mort.

« Il faut agir. » fit aussitôt James. « Aller chercher un Auror au village. »

« Un Auror ? » répéta Sirius, condescendant. « Tu veux vraiment refaire tout le chemin en sens inverse ? Ca va nous prendre toute la nuit, ils auront largement le temps de faire ce qu'ils ont à faire, et même peut-être de prendre une tasse de thé avec Dumbledore ! »

« En plus, ils sont assez difficiles à repérer, ces Aurors, puisqu'habillés en civils. » fit remarquer Remus. « Non, il vaut mieux prendre le passage et prévenir un prof – ou mieux, Dumbledore lui-même. »

« Mais on ne sait même pas s'ils sont déjà à l'intérieur ! » protesta Sirius. « Si on les attendait ici, on pourrait leur faire un petit comité d'accueil... »

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers lui.

« T'en as d'autres, des bonnes idées comme ça, Black ? » fit Kim d'un ton aigre.

Le jeune homme grogna. « Au moins, c'est une idée. »

« Si on les croise dans le passage, ça risque de très mal se terminer. » fit Poppy.

« Et si on se séparait ? » proposa Peter. « Un groupe va prévenir les Aurors et l'autre va jusqu'à Poudlard… »

« On devine dans lequel tu aimerais te trouver. » grinça Sirius, et Peter se ratatina sur place.

« Non, il faut qu'on reste ensemble. » fit James, catégorique, et Lily était on ne peut plus d'accord avec lui.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Prendre le passage est risq… »

Remus laissa sa phrase en suspend : d'une certaine manière, Kim (qui avait attrapé Sirius par le col de sa chemise) venait de répondre à sa question.

« Black, rend-toi un peu utile et montre-moi l'entrée du passage. » dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Sirius se dégagea d'un coup sec de la poigne de la jeune fille et lissa le col de sa chemise.

« Très bien, Hurley, mais c'est seulement parce que je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. »

« Comme si j'avais pu penser un seul instant que c'était à cause de la grande amitié que tu me portes. » claqua Kim, qui, malgré la remarque, ne blaguait pas du tout. « Magne-toi, on a déjà perdu assez de temps. »

Sirius renifla de dédain mais s'exécuta.

« Bon, ben je crois que la question est résolue. » fit Poppy avant de se mettre en marche.

Le reste de la troupe finit par suivre. Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée et Sirius les mena dans une salle de séjour qui sentait presque autant le renfermé que le petit salon. Il tâtonna un moment dans l'obscurité, scrutant le sol à ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » demanda Poppy.

Le garçon l'ignora. « Ah, te voilà… » fit-il au bout d'un moment alors qu'il palpait le parquet.

Il enfonça deux doigts dans ce qui, au départ, avait semblé à Lily n'être qu'une tache sombre sur le bois usé. Il se campa ensuite fermement sur ses deux jambes et tira d'un coup sec.

Une trappe sembla se détacher du parquet et s'ouvrit sur un trou obscur. Lily ne put réprimer un frisson. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était les endroits sombres et confinés.

« Ou ça mène ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A la cave. » répondit James alors que Sirius descendait le premier, en équilibre précaire sur l'échelle branlante. « C'est là que se trouve l'entrée du tunnel. »

Ils descendirent les uns après les autres et Remus ferma la trappe. Malgré la lueur qu'émettaient leurs baguettes, Lily n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer clairement ce qui l'entourait – et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer. A première vue, la cave n'était remplie que de vieilleries inutiles. Sirius, toujours en tête, enjamba une vieille caisse moisie, s'avança vers le mur du fond et tapota le mur de pierres de sa baguette. Lentement, les pierres commencèrent à se rétracter et un pan du mur finit par disparaître sous leurs yeux.

Sirius fut le premier à pénétrer dans le tunnel. Kim le suivit, sa main droite cramponnée à sa baguette. Les autres les imitèrent, et lorsque le mur se referma derrière eux, Lily sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. L'idée de croiser des Caméléons – ou des Mangemorts – en chemin ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Le tunnel était étroit, fuir dans un sens ou dans l'autre aurait été ardu et certainement très risqué.

« Allez, faut pas perdre de temps ! »

Sirius se mit à courir, ouvrant à nouveau la marche, suivi de Kim. Nawei, toujours sommairement supportée par Remus, trottaient juste devant elle et Poppy. Peter et James fermait la procession, scrutant de temps à autres le trou obscure derrière eux.

Sous le coup de la panique et du stress, Lily frisait la paranoïa : elle entendait des bruits de pas derrière eux, des chuchotements, elle voyait des ombres inquiétantes glisser sournoisement sur les murs. Le sang battait dans ses tempes et, à mi-chemin, elle se sentait déjà essoufflée (quand on lui disait que le sport était bon pour la santé…) Elle accueillit donc la fin du tunnel avec un grand soulagement, même si la volée d'escaliers lui donna de fameuses crampes dans les cuisses.

« Par ici ! » cria Sirius en tournant immédiatement à droite après la sortie du passage.

Lily eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir qu'ils venaient d'émerger d'un miroir un peu terni avant que James ne la prenne par les épaules et l'incite à accélérer le pas. Elle reconnut le portrait de la Dame aux Perles et sut qu'ils se trouvaient au quatrième étage. Mais le chemin qu'empruntait Sirius n'était pas le plus court.

« On ne devrait pas passer par… ? » commença-t-elle, mais le garçon l'interrompit.

« Je sais ce que je fais ! Suivez-moi sans poser de questions ! »

Au détour d'un couloir, il prit à gauche et après quelques minutes de marche, s'arrêta devant une vieille tapisserie, qu'il souleva, puis disparut derrière. Les autres l'imitèrent et Lily se retrouva bientôt dans un passage de pierres plus étroit que jamais. Ils descendirent une nouvelle volée d'escaliers et finirent par atterrir dans un couloir du premier étage, bien plus proche du bureau de Dumbledore que Lily ne l'aurait cru.

« Hey ! »

Le petit groupe sursauta. Miss Stavenski les regardait, un peu perplexe. Mary, qui portait encore l'uniforme de l'école, se trouvait juste derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? » demanda-t-elle lentement.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Personne ne semblait vouloir répondre à sa question… Pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance ? Lily n'en savait rien ; la seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de mettre une telle information entre de mauvaises mains…

« Le couvre-feu n'est pas encore en place. » fit remarquer Sirius en regardant sa montre.

La jeune femme fit de même. « Mais d'ici trois minutes, il le sera. Je vous conseille donc de filer dans votre salle commune si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis – à moins que vous ayez quelque chose de particulièrement important à me dire ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil subjectif.

« Absolument rien professeur. » finit par répondre Kim, tranchante, après un silence.

Stavenski le fixa un moment, comme pour essayer de lire leurs pensées, puis releva la tête ; son expression était indéchiffrable. « Très bien. Bonne nuit, alors. »

Lily et les autres marmonnèrent un vague « Bonne nuit », avant de se remettre en route, la tête basse mais le pas vif.

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas de l'autre côté, la tour Gryffondor ? » demanda Mary.

Le petit groupe se retourna. Stavenski les fixait toujours très attentivement, et Mary avait les poings posés sur les hanches dans une attitude de reproche, en bonne préfète qu'elle était.

« Oui, bien sûr. » marmonna James, attrapant le bras de Lily pour la forcer à le suivre. « Bonne nuit, professeur. »

« Bonne nuit, James, Lily. »

Elle adressa un dernier regard perçant à la rousse, qui le sentit la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle et le reste de la troupe disparaissent au détour d'un couloir.

« On s'éloigne du bureau de Dumbledore ! » fit Kim, irritée, une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue.

« Je sais, » fit sèchement James, « Mais on ne peut pas éveiller les soupçons. Revenir sur nos pas est donc totalement hors de question. Il faut qu'on emprunte les escaliers principaux. »

Ils n'avaient aucune autre solution. Ils n'avaient plus qu'un étage à descendre, mais les escaliers se trouvaient encore loin. Ils coururent donc aussi vite que leurs jambes leur permettaient.

Mais le sort sembla s'acharner sur eux : alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin les escaliers, une silhouette imposante apparut devant eux, leur bloquant le passage.

« Le couvre-feu vient juste d'être mis en place, qu'est-ce que vous… » le professeur Darwin s'arrêta quand son regard tomba sur Nawei. « Ah, miss Tong Shen ! »

« Professeur, » fit Nawei d'une voix plutôt faible, « Il faut absolument que l'on voie le professeur Dumbledore, c'est très important. »

Le jeune homme haussa un élégant sourcil. « Important ? Important comment ? »

« Du genre _très_ important. » fit Kim, qui semblait plus qu'agacée par leur manque de chance.

Mais Darwin ne fit que lui sourire.

« Alors je pense que vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous préoccupe, je fais partie du corps enseignant. »

« Professeur, vous ne comprenez pas… » se lamenta Nawei. « On doit absolument voir le professeur Dumbledore ! Il… Il va se passer une chose terrible ! »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Quel genre de chose terrible ? »

« Ca, ça ne vous regarde pas ! » claqua Sirius, qui trépignait à côté de Lily.

Mais Darwin sembla peu surpris par sa réaction.

« Si vous pouviez simplement me dire ce qui se passe je pourrais peut-être v… »

« Des gens vont attaquer l'école ! » s'écria soudain Poppy.

« Des… ? »

« Des Caméléons ! » poursuivit Poppy, ignorant les regards ulcérés des autres. « On a vu leur quartier général, ils sont installés dans une maison à Pré-au-Lard qui a une connexion avec le château ! Un passage secret au quatrième étage ! »

Darwin ne dit rien pendant un moment, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« Vous êtes sûre de ça, miss Wracklespurt ? »

« On a tout vu ! »

Darwin resta encore silencieux un moment.

« Bien. » finit-il par dire, le visage grave. « Je veux que vous me montriez ce passage. »

« Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! » protesta aussitôt James.

« Ca, je peux très bien le faire. »

Russel Preston, Préfet-en-Chef de son état, apparut derrière Darwin. Mais lui, contrairement à Mary, n'était pas vêtu de l'uniforme de l'école, mais bien d'un jean et d'un sweater à col coulé. Il jeta un bref regard à Darwin avant de reprendre.

« Je peux lui envoyer un message. »

« Mais enfin, » s'énerva Sirius, « Il est juste un étage plus bas ! »

« Non, il n'y est pas. » le contredit Darwin. « Il est en déplacement. »

Kim sembla manquer de l'étrangler.

« Et vous le saviez depuis le début ?! » demanda-t--elle, outrée. « Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas… »

« Parce que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de déranger le directeur si, finalement, c'est pour une broutille que j'aurais bien pu régler moi-même ! »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation – _pour la première fois tout court, d'ailleurs_, pensa Lily après un instant de réflexion – Tobey Darwin avait haussé le ton en s'adressant à une élève. Leur séduisant professeur de Divination était pourtant connu pour son calme légendaire et sa nonchalante passivité (qui présentait définitivement un certain attrait aux yeux de la gent féminine de Poudlard…)

Le professeur sembla se rendre compte de son emportement et prit une grande inspiration.

« Le professeur Dumbledore ne peut rien pour vous pour le moment ; moi je le peux. Russel va lui envoyer un message - et si vous pouviez me conduire jusqu'à l'entrée du passage… »

Preston se mit à agiter une main et Lily crut capter des effluves d'Ancienne Magie. Soudain, un jet d'eau jaillit du bout de ses doigts et sembla former une forme vaguement humaine… Une silhouette aux formes vaguement féminines, entièrement composée d'eau. Preston la fixa un moment, le regard concentré, puis elle s'éleva dans les airs et disparut.

« On peut… On peut envoyer des messages en utilisant les Eléments ? » demanda Lily, abasourdie mais positivement fascinée.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Preston, l'air assez fier de lui. « Dans ce cas, ils fonctionnent un peu comme un Patronus, mais leur risque d'être interceptés est moindre, et ils sont aussi plus rapides… »

« Oui, c'est merveilleux. » coupa Sirius, plein de hargne. « Mais on perd un temps précieux à bavarder gaiement, alors si on pouvait agir… »

« Tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Mr Black. » fit Darwin. « Montrez-moi ce passage, ensuite je déciderai de la marche à suivre. »

Lily n'était pas tellement sûre que c'était la meilleure solution : un professeur et un Préfet-en-Chef en plus de leur côté suffirait-il à faire le poids contre des Mangemorts ou des Caméléons entraînés ? Mais Darwin avait l'air catégorique, et le petit groupe se résolut finalement à obéir. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers principaux, cette fois, mais leur poisse légendaire sembla les poursuivre: les escaliers, qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, étaient décidés à les mener partout sauf au quatrième étage.

« Bon, ben je crois qu'on a notre réponse, James. » grogna Sirius. « Cette vendeuse de chez Honeyducks nous a bien roulés, avec ses beaux mots… On a encore moins de chance que d'habitude ! »

Mais Darwin fit un mouvement de baguette et les escaliers se remirent en place docilement.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ? » demanda Poppy, abasourdie.

Lily ajouta, les sourcils froncés : « Je pensais que les escaliers de Poudlard fonctionnaient selon leur propre logique et qu'étant hôtes du château, nous devions nous plier à leurs caprices… En tout cas, c'est ce que dit _L'histoire de Poudlard_. »

Darwin haussa les épaules. « Les professeurs savent comment se faire obéir, des élèves turbulents comme des escaliers capricieux. »

Les yeux de Poppy papillonnèrent devant son sourire désarmant et Lily entendit les Maraudeurs grogner et souffler comme des dragons. Le charme de Tobey Darwin ne semblait définitivement pas plaire à tout le monde…

Après quelques minutes de montée d'escaliers et de course à pieds dans les couloirs, ils finirent par arriver devant le grand miroir terni. James effleura sa surface du bout de sa baguette, et elle commença à onduler doucement, puis plus vite, avant de disparaître complètement, cédant la place à une volée d'escaliers en pente raide.

Darwin, qui avait quelque peu pâli, jeta un regard à Preston.

« Je passe en premier, tu fermes la marche, OK ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, le visage grave.

Ainsi soit-il. Ils pénétrèrent dans le passage à la queue-leu-leu, marchant d'un bon pas. Les ombres sur les murs semblèrent revenir en force et Lily agrippa fermement la main de James. Elle savait qu'elle devrait faire face à ces actions une fois tout rentré dans l'ordre, et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, mais maintenant, là, tout de suite, ses instincts la poussaient vers la chaleur qu'émettait le garçon à côté d'elle.

Arrivés au bout du tunnel, Sirius dépassa tout le monde pour leur ouvrir le passage vers la cave, mais avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur, Darwin avait déjà levé sa baguette et le mur se rétractait.

Sirius lui jeta un regard méfiant.

« Hé bien, c'était la solution la plus logique. » répondit le professeur, haussant les épaules. « Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que ça marche, cela dit… »

Et, sans aucune autre explication, ils' avança. Il repéra l'échelle branlante et la trappe au dessus de leur tête et fit un mouvement de tête dans leur direction.

« C'est par là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » grogna Sirius.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de séjour, traversèrent le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du petit salon.

« A vous l'honneur, professeur. » fit sèchement Sirius en désignant la porte.

Dans leur précipitation, ils l'avaient laissée entre-ouverte. Darwin s'approcha lentement de l'ouverture et scruta un moment l'intérieur de la pièce, même s'il ne pouvait strictement rien voir, Lily en était sûr. Puis, dans vif mouvement de baguette qui les fit tous sursauter, il ouvrit brusquement la porte, pénétra dans la pièce, sur ses gardes, et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

Il n'y avait… rien. Littéralement. Non seulement la pièce était vide de toute présence humaine, mais aussi de tout ce qui avait éveillé les soupçons des jeunes gens lors de leur première visite : parchemins, plans, potions fumantes, fioles douteuses… Tout s'était envolé. Même le tableau magique sur lequel avait défilé le message avait déserté son mur.

« Mais… C'est impossible. » balbutia Lily, pénétrant dans la pièce à la suite de son professeur.

Normal. Tout était _normal_. James inspecta les armoires, Sirius les fauteuils, Kim le mur où avait été suspendu le tableau, quelques minutes auparavant. Rien. Pas une trace d'utilisation récente. Une chaise un peu difforme paressait dans un coin, isolée et visiblement oubliée de son propriétaire. Une cruche d'eau trônait sur la table basse, à l'endroit d'même où Lily avait cru la voir lors de leur première visite. Un vieux miroir reflétait leurs silhouettes faiblement éclairées dans un teint légèrement terni. Et, comme pour leur faire un énorme pied-de-nez, une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le tout, immaculée.

« Hé bien ? » demanda Darwin, perplexe.

« Je… » commença Lily, mais la boule qui s'était formée dans le fond de sa gorge l'empêchait de parler.

Une drôle d'ambiance flottait dans l'air, et, de toute évidence, Nawei semblait elle aussi s'en apercevoir, car Lily la vit tressaillir, Remus la rattrapant de justesse. La rousse était incapable de dire quoi, mais quelque chose clochait avec cette pièce. Elle lui rappelait les couloirs de Poudlard où, partout, vous vous sentiez épiés par des portraits curieux et des fantômes discrets…

Elle frissonna. Elle avait vraiment envie de rentrer, maintenant. Et Nawei aussi, de toute évidence – elle se cramponnait à Lupin comme si c'était sa seule arche de Noé vers la sécurité.

« Bien, de toute évidence, vous avez rêvé. » fit Darwin.

« Non ! » s'insurgea Kim. « C'était bien réel, on a tout vu ! Ils ont du savoir qu'ils risquaient d'être découverts et ils ont changé d'endroit – il faut fouiller les autres pièces ! »

Et, franc battant, elle traversa la pièce en deux grandes enjambées et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte… Porte qui se referma aussitôt sec dans un grand claquement assourdissant.

« Personne ne fouillera cette maison. » déclara Darwin d'un ton ferme, ses yeux noirs brillant dans l'obscurité.

« Alors laissez-moi retourner au château ! » cria Kim, dont la chevelure tournait au rouge vif.

Kim s'acharna un moment sur la poignée, puis leva sa baguette et essaya un sort de déverrouillage – qui échoua, bien évidemment.

« Personne ne rentrera au château non plus. »

Lily, trop abasourdie par la déclaration de leur professeur, n'eut pas le temps de dire _Abracadabra_ qu'elle sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains, en même temps que celle des autres Gryffondor, atterrissant dans la paume ouverte de Russel Preston.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença James alors que Sirius se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers la fenêtre, qu'il savait ouverte.

Mais Darwin réagit aussitôt et lança à Sirius un sort de Croquenjambes. Le garçon trébucha sur un fil invisible et s'étala face contre terre. Lily, pétrifiée, vit Darwin adresser à Preston un léger hochement de tête. Un quart de seconde plus tard, Poppy émettait un son étranglé : Le Préfet-en-Chef l'avais prise à bras-le-corps, maintenant une ferme poigne autour de sa gorge, sa main libre pointant sa baguette vers elle.

« Un pas de plus et je lui estropie son joli minois. » fit-il d'une voix lente.

Personne n'osa plus bouger, beaucoup trop déboussolé par ce qui se passait.

« Et c'est aussi valable pour toi, Evans. » ajouta Preston alors que Lily stoppait le fourmillement d'Ancienne Magie qui lui chatouillait le bout des doigts.

« Bien. » fit Darwin, ramenant sa baguette contre lui. « Maintenant que nous sommes tous confortablement installés, je vais pouvoir passer aux présentations. »

Lily jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, qui étaient tout aussi ahuris qu'elle.

« Mais avant ça, j'aimerais beaucoup vous féliciter. » poursuivit Darwin comme s'il était en train de prendre le thé avec des vieilles connaissances. « Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivés à entrer dans cette pièce, qui n'était au départ prévue que pour laisser des gens en sortir si besoin il y avait, certainement pas en faire rentrer. »

Il les toisa un moment.

« S'il y avait bien une chose que nous voulions éviter, c'est que des petits fouineurs dans votre genre ne mettent en danger nos plans. Nous avions laissé intentionnellement le passage secret totalement libre d'accès et la seule issue possible était la fenêtre de la salle de séjour : la plus proche de l'entrée du passage. Mais il faut croire que vous aimez vous compliquer la vie. »

Poppy gémit de douleur sous la poigne de Preston et Darwin coula un regard vers elle.

« Ah, oui, bien sûr. » fit-il.

Le sourire qu'il arborait n'avait tout à coup plus rien de charmant, aux yeux de Lily : il était devenu malsain.

« Je dois aussi remercier Miss Wracklespurt pour son aide précieuse. Sans elle, je ne serais sûrement pas ici aujourd'hui à vous faire gaiement la causette. » Il jeta un regard à Poppy, qui le regardait, horrifiée et visiblement perdue. « Evidemment, vous ne pouvez pas vous en rappeler. Le seul souvenir de mes petites séances particulières de divination se résumait pour vous à quelques tirages de cartes qui vous promettaient qu'un valeureux jeune homme viendrait bientôt vous tirer des griffes d'un dragon – mais je n'ai certainement pas l'imagination de votre père pour inventer des histoires, Mr Lupin. »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

« Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à extirper à Miss Wracklespurt les informations dont j'avais besoin. C'est une grande bavarde, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, et, à ma grande joie, je me suis assez vite rendu compte qu'elle était aisément manipulable. Quelques goutes de Veritaserum dans son thé à la menthe et voilà qu'elle me racontait toute sa vie… »

Il sourit à nouveau à Poppy, qui avait soudain pâli.

« Je n'aurais vraiment pas pu mieux tomber : Elle me parla de Sirius Black, dieu entre les dieux, qui la faisait tant rire ; elle me parla de James Potter, qui vouait un amour sans borne à Lily Evans alors qu'elle le repoussait toujours ; elle me parla de Nawei Tong Shen et de son béguin évident pour Mr Lupin… Mais elle me donna aussi quelques informations beaucoup plus précieuses, comme par exemple l'immense connaissance des Maraudeurs du château et de ses passages secrets, ou l'intérêt soudain que portait Lily Evans à une certaine société secrète qui aurait assassiné la grand-mère d'une de ses amies cet été… »

Il renifla et adressa un regard étrange à Lily.

« J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que vous étiez arrivée aussi loin dans vos recherches, Miss Evans, Vraiment. Plutôt impressionnant pour une jeune fille de 16 ans issue du monde moldu. »

James fit un geste menaçant en direction de Darwin, qui le calma aussitôt.

« Oh, ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareil, Mr Potter. » susurra Darwin, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. « Vraiment, je disais ça sans aucune arrière pensée – ne me confondez pas avec les sbires du Seigneur de Ténèbres, qui traitent les enfants de Moldus de sang impur juste parce qu'on le leur a inculqué. J'en serais très vexé si vous me placiez au même niveau, vraiment. »

« Hé bien vous pouvez être blessé, car pour le moment, vous me donnez plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. »

Darwin fixa James un moment, puis soupira.

« Hé bien, je peux comprendre que vous ne me portiez pas dans votre cœur, Mr Potter, mais c'est parce que vous êtes dans le camp des perdants. Vous ne connaissez pas encore mes motivations. Plus tard, peut-être, vous prendrez conscience de l'ingéniosité de mon plan… »

James lui adressa un regard noir du genre « Ca, j'en doute. » mais ne desserra pas les lèvres.

« Mais peut-être, d'abord, les présentations : je ne m'appelle pas Tobey Darwin, et je n'ai jamais fait d'études pour devenir professeur de Divination. D'ailleurs, c'est une matière que j'ai toujours abhorré pour des raisons que je vous indiquerai plus tard. Mon véritable nom est Cian Torin et, avant de déménager en Angleterre, j'avais toujours vécu en Irlande, mon pays natal, dans un petit village du nom de Tighearnach. Peut-être que ça vous dit quelque chose, Miss Tong Shen ? »

Nawei secoua vivement la tête. Darwin – ou Torin, Lily ne savait plus très bien comment l'appeler – se mit à faire les cent pas devant eux. Les jeunes gens se taisaient, complètement désarçonnés.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Vous étiez trop jeune. Et peut-être que votre grand-mère n'a jamais jugé nécessaire de vous parler de vos parents et de l'endroit où ils habitaient avant qu'elle ne vous prenne sous son aile et fuie en Angleterre. »

« Mes… parents ? » fit Nawei, la voix étranglée. « Vous les connaissiez ? »

Darwin leva les yeux vers elle, apparemment content qu'elle desserre enfin les lèvres.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit-il. « Personne ne les connaissait vraiment, au village. Ils sont arrivés quand j'avais à peu près 11 ou 12 ans. Ils étaient à peine plus vieux que moi : ils atteignaient à peine la vingtaine. Ils avaient racheté une fermette en haut de la colline et s'occupaient de leurs bêtes. Ils ne se mêlaient pas beaucoup aux autres. On racontait de drôles d'histoires sur eux… Surtout à propos de la femme. Les gens disaient… qu'elle pouvait _voir_ certaines choses. »

Il fit une pause. Lily pouvait sentir Nawei tressaillir à côté d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Pourquoi leur racontait-il tout ça ? Cette histoire était complètement dingue… Est-ce qu'il l'inventait ? Mais alors, comment pouvait-il savoir que la mère de Nawei était une Oracle ?

« J'ai lu les histoires de votre père, Mr Lupin. » reprit le jeune homme, fixant le mur derrière eux et, accessoirement, passant du coq à l'âne. « Elles sont excellentes, vraiment. C'est un très bon conteur, c'est certain… Mais si je peux comprendre son envie et besoin de romancer les légendes qu'il transmet, je dois quand même vous avouer que certaines s'éloignent beaucoup trop de leur version originale. Une en particulier. La légende du jeune garçon à qui une Oracle prédit une grande malédiction, et qui décide d'aller voir la vieille sorcière du village, qui lui promet de le protéger de la malédiction en échange d'un service. Et parce que l'impétueux garçon ne tient pas sa promesse, la vieille lui jette un sort, à lui et sa famille… La prédiction s'était réalisée. Il était maudit. »

Lily se souvenait vaguement que Nana lui avait parlé de cette histoire. Pourquoi diable Darwin la mentionnait-il ? Il était complètement givré !

« Et qu'est-ce que cette histoire a à voir avec vous ? » cracha Sirius, traduisant la pensée générale.

Darwin le regarda froidement.

« Absolument tout, jeune homme. Cette légende n'en est pas une, c'est une histoire réelle, bien qu'assez édulcorée. C'est _mon_ histoire. Vous n'imaginez même pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai su que j'étais malgré moi le héros d'un conte. »

« Vous êtes complètement dingue. » fit Sirius, secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

« Vous ne savez rien, Mr Black ! Vous ne savez rien du tout ! » tempêta Darwin, qui s'emportait pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. « J'avais 16 ans, j'étais heureux, vraiment : j'avais une mère et un frère, et ça me suffisait amplement. Je livrais parfois des choses aux gens du village, histoire de me faire un peu d'argent pour m'acheter un nouveau balai ou une autre broutille. Et puis, ce jour-là, les deux étranges personnages qui avaient élu domicile dans une ferme en haut de la colline avaient un paquet à déposer chez quelqu'un. Je suis passé chez eux pour le prendre, évidemment, pour mon malheur, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Et cette femme… Au début, elle m'évitait comme la peste, son mari a dû me donner le coli à sa place. Et puis, elle s'est mise à me fixer avec ce regard fou, elle s'est approchée de moi, m'a agrippé le bras avec une violence peu commune et… Et elle m'a prédit qu'une malédiction allait bientôt me frapper moi et ma famille. »

Nawei pâlissait à vue d'œil. Etait-ce possible ? se demanda Lily. Est-ce que cette légende pouvait avoir réellement eu lieu ?

« J'ai paniqué. » reprit platement Darwin. « Je n'étais encore qu'un gamin, j'ai cru qu'il fallait agir au plus vite… J'ai couru voir la vieille sorcière du village. Une momie de 120 ans et des poussières. Tout le monde la craignait, Moldus comme sorciers. Mais ma mère m'avait assuré qu'elle pouvait conjurer des sorts et des malédictions et qu'elle allait parfois la voir pour lui demander un service. Je l'ai suppliée de me protéger, moi et ma famille, de cette malédiction. Et elle a fini par accepter, en échange d'un service. Elle m'a confié une plante épineuse et m'a demandé d'en prendre extrêmement soin. Ce qu'elle a omis de me dire, c'est que cette plante ne représentait pas vraiment une protection. En réalité, cette vieille mégère ne nous protégeait de rien du tout, aucune malédiction ne pendait au-dessus de nos têtes comme l'épée de Damoclès. C'était elle qui représentait un danger ; c'est elle qui nous jeta cette malédiction quand elle apprit que j'avais laissé dépérir sa plante. J'ai été réduit à vivre une vie maudite… »

Et c'est à cet instant que Lily se rappela de la malédiction en question et une vague d'horreur la traversa.

« … La vie d'un homme privé de tout sentiment. » murmura Nawei, qui connaissait les histoires de Hugo Lupin presque par cœur.

Etait-ce _vraiment_ possible ? se demanda Lily, que la pensée d'une vie sans sentiments faisait frissonner. Elle avait toujours pensé que les sentiments étaient partie intégrante de l'Homme, de son humanité. N'était-ce pas ce que Stavenski lui avait dit ? Les Eléments les plus puissants, les Sentiments, étaient apparus sur Terre, en même temps que l'Homme, rejoignant les Eléments principaux… Ou du moins, c'était ce que pensaient les historiens. Pouvait-on vraiment priver un Homme de ce qui faisait son humanité ?

Ces questions dépassaient son entendement magique.

« Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que c'est. » murmura Darwin, qui, l'espace d'un instant, fit pitié à Lily. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez anesthésié ; c'est bien pire que ça. Vous êtes parfaitement conscient de ce que vous vivez, mais c'est comme si plus rien n'avait de goût. Comme si tout, subitement, vous laissait indifférent. Et ça vous ronge de l'intérieur, parce que vous vous rappelez de votre vie d'avant, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez perdu, et subitement vous donneriez tout pour pouvoir revivre un vrai chagrin d'amour. Pour vous sentir un peu… vivant. »

Il y eut un silence. Personne ne dit mot. A côté d'elle, Lily vit que Nawei tremblait.

« Ma mère ne l'a pas supporté. Elle s'est suicidée. Mon frère est devenu fou à la mort de ma mère, il a fini enfermé. Et moi… Il semblait que j'étais devenu plus inhumain qu'eux encore. Parce que je n'arrivais pas à haïr cette nouvelle vie assez pour avoir envie d'en finir. Alors je suis parti – j'ai voyagé… Beaucoup voyagé. J'ai fait beaucoup de rencontres, mais la plus marquante fut certainement celle avec un sorcier bourré de talent. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui m'attira tout de suite. Il avait des idées grandioses, vraiment. Peut-être un peu radicales, mais tout de même… Pour la coquille vide que j'étais, c'était très impressionnant – et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je ressentais quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'excitation… Et il me promit plus, bien plus. »

Ses yeux noirs se mirent à briller étrangement.

« Voldemort. » cracha James.

Lily vit Poppy réprimer un frisson au nom haï, et Darwin fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Vous devriez avoir un peu plus de respect, jeune homme, pour un homme qui a fait de si grandes choses. »

« Voldemort n'est pas un homme, c'est un déchet. » claqua Sirius avec une grimace de dégoût.

Et James continua, les yeux brûlant d'un feu que Lily n'avait encore jamais vu : « Et j'ai autant de respect pour lui que je n'en ai pour vous, ce qui est beaucoup dire. »

Sirius cracha à ses pieds et Preston resserra aussitôt sa poigne autour du cou de Poppy, qui émit un son étranglé.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. » reprit Darwin, fermant les yeux et secouant la tête. « Il m'a montré des choses… Des choses que je n'aurais jamais crues possibles, même pas dans mes rêves les plus fous. Il m'a littéralement enflammé. Et là, je me suis senti revivre. C'était comme si je sortais d'une douloureuse léthargie, une sorte de lent retour à la vie. Et, avec ce nouveau souffle de vie vint l'envie de vengeance… J'avais enfin la volonté de faire payer les coupables. »

Son regard se perdit dans le vide quelques instants. A la droite de Lily, Nawei tremblait plus que jamais.

« La vieille sorcière fut plutôt une proie facile ; avec les années, elle était devenue plus faible. Mais je n'étais pas encore satisfait, parce que je savais que la véritable coupable n'était pas cette vieille mégère. Je savais que sans cette prédiction, je ne serais jamais allé la voir. »

Il tourne lentement la tête vers Nawei. A cet instant, Lily n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi sauvage, aussi… inhumain.

« Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis mon départ, mais ils étaient toujours là. Ils menaient une vie paisible, inconscient d'avoir brisé la vie d'un jeune garçon. Ils avaient eu un fils… »

Nawei sursauta à côté d'elle. Un fils ? Nawei ne leur avait jamais parlé d'un frère !

« Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir. Je les ai piégés, tous les trois, à l'intérieur de la chambre. Et j'y ai mis le feu. »

Il avait dit ça avec une telle froideur que Lily avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Comment peut-on expliqué à une jeune fille comment on a assassiné ses parents avec un air aussi… détaché ? Voldemort lui avait peut-être insufflé un peu de vie, mais les sentiments qu'il était capable d'éprouver à cet instant n'étaient certainement pas humains…

Nawei était au bord des larmes. Remus la tenait fermement ; elle menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque seconde.

« J'ai pensé en avoir fini avec cette histoire, mais je me trompais. Avant de partir, j'eu tout juste le temps de voir une vieille femme Transplaner avec une petite fille dans ses bras. La coupable avait payé, elle ne pourrait plus faire d'autre dégâts, mais sa fille… »

« Vous êtes malade. » fit Kim, révulsée. « S'il y a bien un coupable ici c'est vous. Tout ça, c'est de _votre_ faute. Si vous aviez pris soin de cette plante, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. »

Les yeux sombres de Darwin s'enflammèrent soudain, et ses traits se déformèrent de fureur.

« Mais ne comprenez-vous pas ?! Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé si l'Oracle ne m'avait pas fait cette prédiction ! _Elle_ a fait que ça arrive ! J'aurais du m'occuper de cette plante toute ma vie ? C'était totalement ridicule ! On m'avait piégé et je ne le savais même pas! Et si je n'avais jamais entendu cette prédiction, je serais libre ! LIBRE ! »

Il les regarda tour à tour frénétiquement. Il avait le regard fou de ces hommes dont les obsessions ravagent la vie.

« Les Oracles ne préviennent pas de ce qui va arriver, ils en sont la cause ! Ce sont des créatures maudites, elles aussi. Leurs prédictions ne servent pas à prévenir le mal, elles _provoquent_ le mal ! »

« Seulement si elles sont entendues ! » protesta Lily.

« Et c'est pourquoi je voulais la voir morte. » siffla Darwin. « Pour que plus jamais personne ne puisse entendre une de ses prédictions, et voir son destin scellé, sans aucune porte de sortie. »

« Faut vous faire soigner. » claqua Kim, qui secouait la tête d'incrédulité.

« Hé bien, oui, je vois un excellent thérapeute pour l'instant… » fit Darwin d'un ton léger. Le changement radical fit l'effet d'une claque à Lily. « Et il est maintenant temps de payer ma dette. »

Il se remit à faire les cent pas, faisant de temps à autres rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts. Lily sentait ses mais commencer à s'agiter.

« Miss Wracklespurt m'a vraiment donné toutes les cartes en main. C'était presque trop facile. » reprit le jeune homme avec un sourire sans joie. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait une ouverture vers Poudlard, il voulait prendre l'imprenable forteresse, ébranler les certitudes du monde magique. Et moi j'avais un passage secret vers Poudlard inconnu du Directeur. Il voulait une attaque massive, mais je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était une erreur de stratégie. A quoi bon tuer des centaines d'enfants – vraiment, du gaspillage – alors qu'il pouvait se servir de quelques uns d'entre eux comme d'armes puissantes ? S'il pouvait se servir de la progéniture des figures de tête du monde magique, il aurait le Ministère dans sa poche. »

Il jeta un regard à Preston, qui attendait sagement dans son coin, menaçant toujours Poppy de sa baguette. Lily frissonna sans le vouloir. La sensation sourde d'être épiée était revenue, mais personne à part elle et Nawei (qui était dans un piteux état, cramponnée à Remus) ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

« Et, Mr Preston ici présent peut en attester : les Mangemorts excellent en matière de bains de sang, mais en ce qui concerne les missions discrètes, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit leur tasse de thé. Ils sont tout bonnement incapables de penser par eux-mêmes ou à plusieurs ; ils ne savent obéir qu'aux ordres. Autant vous dire que leur demander de kidnapper des enfants dans leur lit, juste sous le nez de Dumbledore, c'est comme envoyer un troupeau d'éléphants vous acheter une théière dans un magasin de porcelaine. C'aurait été un véritable désastre, et Voldemort se serait tourné en ridicule. »

Il sourit fièrement. « Et c'est là que j'ai eu la brillante idée d'utiliser les Caméléons. »

« Brillante, ça dépend pour qui. » marmonna Kim, le regard noir.

« Vous êtes aveuglée par le deuil, Miss Hurley. » fit Darwin, comme si c'était l'évidence même. « Sans ça, vous n'auriez aucun mal à saisir la brillance de mon plan. »

Et c'est à cet instant que Lily réalisa tous les dommages que la malédiction avait causé chez Darwin : il cultivait l'ingéniosité, vénérait les esprits intelligents et avait le goût de la grandeur – et ça, au prix de tout sentiment d'empathie. Les soi-disant _sentiments_ que lui avait procurés Voldemort l'avaient rendu égoïste, aveuglé par l'ambition et le désir d'impressionner. Cette flamme qui le consumait était malsaine ; elle allait finir par causer sa perte.

« Les Caméléons avaient une dette envers mon père. Il est mort avant qu'ils aient pu la payer, alors elle s'est transmise à son dernier descendant vivant : moi. De cette façon, tout le monde serait contenté : plus personne n'aurait de dette à payer, et moi j'aurais la chance d'atteindre le but que je m'étais fixé il y a des années, de accomplir enfin mon devoir. »

Le malaise que ressentait Lily depuis plusieurs minutes déjà sembla s'accentuer. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, mais rien n'avait bougé. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Nawei, à côté d'elle, qui semblait elle aussi paniquée, mais c'était peut-être à cause de la dernière phrase de Darwin : accomplir son devoir… Lily sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Remus, dans ses bras, était plus pâle que jamais.

« Il me fallait des personnes discrètes et efficaces, comme un coup de sabre particulièrement bien placé : pas de traces, juste un résultat inéluctable. Il fallait endormir la méfiance des professeurs, leur assurer que leurs élèves étaient plus en sécurité à l'intérieur du château qu'à gambader joyeusement dans Pré-au-Lard. Il fallait occuper les professeurs et les membres du personnel, mais ne surtout pas envoyer Dumbledore en déplacement : enlever des élèves à la barbe et au nez du Directeur aurait fait beaucoup plus impression sur la population… C'était assurer à Voldemort de pouvoir faire régner une terreur panique. Et à présent, il est temps… »

Lily sentait des regards l'épier avec tellement de certitude que ça la rendait folle de ne rien voir. Quelque chose clochait, elle le savait – non, elle le _sentait_ ; cette pièce n'était pas normale, c'était comme si…

« …comme si elle était vivante. »

Le murmure s'était échappé de ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Mais Darwin n'avait rien remarqué, trop pris dans son délire mégalomaniaque.

« Mes très chers amis, il est temps pour vous d'entrer en scène… »

Au début, rien ne bougea. Les jeunes gens s'attendaient à ce que la porte vole en éclat que des silhouettes masquées débarquent dans le petit salon, mais rien de cela ne se produisit. A la place… A la place, des objets commencèrent à bouger dans la pièce.

La chaise difforme se déforma encore plus, s'épaissit, s'allongea… Lily crut distinguer une main se former, un genou… Puis la forme se déplia pour laisser place à un jeune homme plutôt maigrelet au dos un peu voûté. Sa peau, qui avait jusque là l'aspect du bois, reprit peu à peu une coloration plus ou moins normale.

La cruche d'eau sur la table se mit à tanguer : on aurait dit que le liquide, à l'intérieur, se projetait lui-même sur la paroi de la cruche pour la faire tomber… Ce qui finit par arriver, et une flaque humide se répandit sur le sol, léchant les pieds des jeunes gens, avant de se rétracter, et, devant leurs yeux ébahis, de s'élever dans les airs, formant tout doucement une forme humaine… Une petite femme gracile finit par prendre sa place. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle et ses yeux reflétaient la lumière comme deux bulles d'eau.

Mais ce qui impressionna le plus Lily fut l'homme qui apparut dans le reflet du miroir terni au fond de la pièce. Sa silhouette se détacha lentement de la surface réfléchissante et il s'extirpa du cadre à la force de ses bras. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme de Poudlard et portait une cravate rouge et or mais - Lily y mettait sa main au feu – ce n'était certainement pas un élève. Il avait l'air très jeune : il avait la peau lisse, les cheveux blond foncé, les pommettes hautes et légèrement rosées. Lorsqu'il rejoint ses compères au milieu de la pièce, Lily vit qu'il n'avait pas de reflet dans le miroir...

Les trois nouveaux arrivants s'entre-regardèrent.

« Quelqu'un manque encore à l'appel. » fit l'homme sans reflet.

Mais Darwin secoua la tête. « Non, je pense qu'il va très bientôt nous rejoindre… » fit-il avec un mouvement en direction de Preston et Poppy.

Poppy et lui se regardèrent sans comprendre. Mais à leur gauche, une silhouette commença lentement à se détacher du mur… Preston sursauta et Poppy remua comme pour essayer de se défaire de sa poigne – peine perdue. Un vieil homme venait d'apparaître à leur droite, portant une longue barbe blanche et un chapeau pointu, des lunettes en croissant de lune posées sur un nez aquilin…

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » s'écria James avec tant de joie et de soulagement que Lily avait l'impression que son visage rayonnait.

Mais Dumbledore garda le silence, évitant leur regard.

« Très drôle, vraiment. » railla la femme-eau avec une grimace. « Ton grand sens de l'humour m'a toujours beaucoup impressionnée, Eagle, tu sais, ça ? »

Dumbledore sembla se ratatiner sur place et Lily vit se longue barbe blanche se rétracter subitement, sa carrure s'élargir et son chapeau disparaître. L'homme qui se tenait alors devant eux était grand et pourvu d'une petite barbe noire.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il tellement bas que Lily l'entendit à peine.

« Vous faites bien de l'être. » fit sèchement Darwin. « La prochaine fois qu'il faudra fermer des portes magiquement, rappelez-moi de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre. Voilà où votre brillante idée nous a mené ! »

Il fit un signe en direction des jeunes gens, qui, manifestement, n'étaient pas prévus au programme. Instinctivement, ils avaient tous reculé à l'arrivée, le dos presque collé au mur, et s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres.

« Mais vous avez de la chance, dans votre malheur : vu que notre oiseau s'est jeté lui-même dans la gueule du loup, il y aura moins de travail pour vous ce soir… »

Il jeta un regard vorace à Nawei, qui frissonna et se blottit un peu plus contre Remus. Lily vit le regard de Kim passer de Darwin à Nawei, puis au certain Eagle, qui ne semblait pas très enclin à leur montrer son visage. La tête basse, rentrée dans ses épaules, il semblait à tout prix vouloir se faire oublier.

« Eagle, je propose que vous vous portiez volontaire pour surveiller nos invités pendant que vos confrères font leur travail. »

L'homme hocha brièvement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Kim continuait toujours de le fixer, les yeux plissés.

« Oh, mais il se fait tard ! » s'exclama Darwin en jetant un regard à sa montre. « Je parle, je parle et je ne vois pas le temps passer ! Et il faut absolument que vous soyez revenus ici pour le feu d'artifice – vous devez être rapides et efficaces. River, vous prendrez la Serdaigle. Vous avez votre costume ? »

« Si votre complice a fait correctement son travail, Silvester et moi auront nos costumes une fois arrivés à Poudlard. » répliqua sèchement la jeune femme avec un hochement de tête en direction de Russel Preston.

« Silvester, vous vous chercherez du garçon de Pouffsouffle, et vous, Narcisse… »

« De celui de Gryffondor. » coupa sèchement River. « On sait, ça, on a passé des semaines à mettre au point ce plan, vous l'avez oublié ? »

Darwin fusilla la jeune femme du regard mais s'abstint de toute riposte. A l'avis de Lily, il aimait beaucoup l'idée d'exposer aux jeunes gens son plan si bien ficelé, histoire de faire étalage de sa grande ingéniosité.

« Pas de Serpentard, évidemment. » grommela River. « Tout à fait _Son_ genre. »

« Suffi. » intima Darwin. « Vous ne travaillez pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous travaillez pour moi. Alors faites ce que je vous dis. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'ils n'essayeront pas de nous doubler ? » fit celui qui devait être Narcisse, l'homme du miroir. « Ce sont des Mangemorts, pas des gens de notre caste, ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'est la loyauté ou l'honneur. »

« Justement, c'est pour cette exacte raison que c'est à vous que j'ai demandé d'accomplir cette tâche. » répondit calmement Darwin. « Mais les Mangemorts sont fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et _Lui_ me fait confiance pour mener cette mission à bien. »

« Comment pouvez vous en être si sûr ? » demanda Narcisse, plissant les yeux.

Darwin lui jeta un regard noir. « Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Par contre, vous, si. »

« Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de prendre parti, Cian Torin. » dit l'homme maigrelet, qui jusque là était resté silencieux. Sa voix grave et posée contrastait avec son apparence chétive. « Nous payons notre dette envers votre père, mais indirectement, nous travaillons pour _Lui_. Et nous sommes des espions, pas des mercenaires. »

« Ah bon ? » fit Kim, la voix pleine d'aigreur. « Et l'assassinat de ma grand-mère cet été, alors, c'était juste un action ou vérité qui a mal tourné ? »

Narcisse tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa un moment, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous êtes Jamie Hurley ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, c'est ma sœur. » répondit froidement Kim.

Narcisse jeta un rapide regard en direction d'Eagle. Ce dernier rentra encore plus sa tête dans ses épaules.

« Nous n'avions pas le choix, Miss. » dit finalement l'homme au miroir, se tournant enfin vers Kim. « L'un des nôtres avait été reconnu. Nous devions respecter le Code… »

Mais Kim n'écoutait plus. Elle fixait l'homme à la barbe noire avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle essayait de voir à travers lui.

Et puis – sans aucun signe avant-coureur – elle lui sauta dessus.

L'homme fut tellement surpris qu'il ne fit rien pour se défendre ; la jeune fille était bientôt sur lui, giflant, griffant chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre, frappant le reste avec une force peu commune pour une jeune fille de 16 ans. L'homme couvrait son visage, décidément peu concerné par ce qui advenait du reste de son corps, tandis que les cheveux de la jeune fille, qui jusqu'à présent étaient courts et coiffés en pics, reprirent leur longueur normale.

Mais Kim semblait bien décidée à voir son visage, et, dans un cri de rage presque animal, elle attrapa les deux bras de l'homme et les écarta d'un seul coup. L'espace d'une seconde, l'homme et elle se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, la même horreur se lisant sur leur visage.

« ASSASSIN ! » finit par hurler Kim, comme folle, avant de se remettre à frapper l'homme avec plus de férocité encore. « TRAITRE ! ENFOIRE ! »

Mais Darwin leva sa baguette et Kim fut soudain propulsée en arrière, heurtant de plein fouet James et Sirius. Tous trois s'effondrèrent sur le sol, mais Kim fut la première debout, visiblement décidée à se jeter sur l'homme blond, légèrement barbu et moustachu, qui gisait toujours sur le sol, couvert d'ecchymoses, comme paralysé.

Et soudain, Lily le reconnu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu qu'une seule fois, à la réunion des anciens de Poudlard, une semaine auparavant, mais elle ne pouvait se tromper : c'était l'oncle de Kim, Sean. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Kim avait réussi à assez effrayer son oncle pour qu'il retrouve son apparence normale ; elle avait déjà expliqué à Lily comment un Metamorphomage pouvait parfois laisser son pouvoir lui échapper, sous le coup d'une émotion particulièrement forte.

« Je vous ai dit de rester _tranquilles_ ! » s'énerva Darwin, brandissant sa baguette d'un air menaçant, alors que Preston raffermissait sa prise sur Poppy comme pour les inciter à se calmer.

« TU L'AS TUEE ! TU AS TUE GRAND-MERE ! ENFOIRE ! TRAITRE ! » s'époumonait Kim alors que James et Sirius essayait péniblement de l'empêcher de se jeter sur son oncle.

Elle poussa un grand cri de rage et de frustration qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un. Son oncle s'était relevé, mais semblait toujours aussi pétrifié.

« _Pourquoi_ ? POURQUOI ?! » crachait Kim. « REPONDS-MOI, ASSASSIN ! »

« Parce que… Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. » répondit finalement l'homme, le regard bas. « Elle m'avait reconnu. Je ne pouvais rien pour elle. »

Il leva enfin le regard vers elle.

« Mais j'ai su épargner Jamie. » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, on a vu, ça. » railla River, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Gary le sait mieux que nous tous. »

« Si Gary s'est fait arrêter, c'est de _sa_ faute. » répliqua Narcisse. « Et puis, soyons heureux qu'ils le prennent tous pour un Mangemort, la Confrérie est à l'abri. »

« Ils _savent_ que ce n'est pas un Mangemort. » contra River. « Il n'a pas la Marque. »

« Mais il… »

« ASSEZ ! » hurla Darwin, à bout de nerfs. « Vous avez une mission à remplir, je vous rappelle, et il serait peut-être temps de vous y mettre ! On n'a pas toute la nuit devant nous ! »

Il y eut un bruit étrange, comme un bruit de branches frottées les unes contre les autres. Lily leva les yeux en direction de sa source : Silvester avait sauté au plafond et s'était transformé en épaisses racines qui rampèrent et s'allongèrent, jusqu'à ce que des branches apparaissent et se laissent tomber devant Darwin.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que les Mangemorts ne s'avisent pas de nous doubler. » fit Silvester, pendu tête en bas au plafond, les bras croisés sur son torse boisé. « Nous payons notre dette envers votre père et ça s'arrête là. Nous ne voulons pas de sang sur nos mains, et encore moins être associés au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fois nous a suffi. »

Lily comprit qu'il faisait allusion à la fois où ils s'étaient associés à Grindelwald. De toute évidence, ils semblaient réticents à l'idée de s'associer à la nouvelle puissance montante du monde magique – et Lily ne pouvait que les comprendre. A la chute du mage noir, les Caméléons avaient été persécutés et il en était resté tellement peu de membres qu'on avait cru qu'elle se serait dissoute.

Mais Darwin n'aimait décidément pas le ton que prenait la conversation ; il pointa son doigt sur l'unique fenêtre de la pièce (celle-là même que Lily et les autres avaient utilisée pour pénétrer en douce dans la maison) et dit d'un ton extrêmement froid :

« Vous avez un travail à exécuter. Je ne permettrai aucune incartade. »

Les branches se rétractèrent et les racines noueuses glissèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre, avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire.

Narcisse se dirigea vers le miroir, passa ses deux bras à l'intérieur du cadre, traversant la surface ternie qui ondulait un peu et se hissa à l'intérieur du miroir comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête fenêtre. Lily le vit jeter un dernier regard à Darwin puis disparaître.

Tout le monde se tourna vers River, qui secoua la tête. « J'ai hâte que tout ça soit fini, vraiment. » fit-elle avant de se liquéfier - littéralement.

La flaque d'eau à leur pied s'étendit un moment avant d'être parcourue de minuscules bulles, puis de plus grosses, et enfin, elle s'évapora. Le filet de vapeur s'éleva dans les airs et fila à travers la fenêtre.

Tout le monde resta un peu pantois pendant quelques secondes. Lily ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver après, mais elle le redoutait fortement

« Bien ! » fit Darwin, visiblement satisfait. « Eagle, nous n'avons plus besoins de vos services à l'intérieur du château puisque, au final, votre cible s'est présentée d'elle-même à notre porte. »

Il regarda Nawei avec une telle voracité que Lily sentit un violent frisson remonter le long de son échine. La jeune asiatique s'était remise à trembler, et ce plus que jamais.

« Mais il se peut que vous nous soyez tout de même utile en attendant le retour de vos petits camarades… » dit-il lentement, un sourire mauvais s'étirant sur ses lèvres. « Je vous charge, avec Mr Preston, de surveiller cette bande de trouble-fêtes. Lorsque les Caméléons reviendront, vous savez ce que vous aurez à faire. Moi, je vais emmener Miss Tong Shen en balade… »

Nawei eut un violent frisson et Remus l'attira vers lui, la forçant à reculer. Kim se posta immédiatement devant la petite, le regard en feu.

« Vous ne la toucherez pas. » siffla-t-elle.

Darwin eut un ricanement sans joie. « Miss Hurley, pensez-vous vraiment que ce genre de gestes héroïques servent à quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas la magnanimité de votre oncle, jeune fille, je ne compte épargner personne, et surtout pas Miss Tong Shen. Non, j'attends ça depuis trop longtemps… »

Il fit un pas en avant, mais comme d'un seul homme, les jeunes gens formèrent un bouclier autour de Nawei.

« Oh, vous, les Gryffondor, vous faites rimer courage avec stupidité. » grommela-t-il, et il agita sa baguette.

Le sort fit voler en éclat le bouclier humain qui protégeait la petite : Lily se sentit propulsée sur le côté, son dos heurtant violemment le mur. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à se remettre sur ses deux jambes, Darwin avait déjà atteint la porte, maintenant Nawei par le col de sa chemise.

« Débarrasse-toi d'eux s'ils deviennent trop turbulents. » dit-il à l'attention de Preston. « De toute façon, ils ne passeront pas la nuit. »

Et ils disparurent derrière la porte de bois.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_Voilà la première partie du chapitre 27… Normalement, vous aurez la deuxième d'ici quelques jours, puisque j'en ai déjà écrit une bonne partie (qui font 32 pages Word d'ailleurs ! pour vous donner une idée, cette première partie en fait 21… Mamamia, j'ai pas fini !)_

_J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop assommé avec les monologues interminables de Darwin, mais bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, cet homme aime faire sa diva… ;-) Ca fait vraiment bizarre d'écrire ce chapitre, j'avais planifié ça depuis si longtemps ! J'espère n'avoir laissé ni trop ni trop peu d'indices, et surtout ne pas avoir trop foiré les parties action (enfin… j'ai eu le tome 7 comme modèle aussi, ça vous remet souvent les idées en place même quand vous n'écrivez qu'une fic où généralement rien ne bouge… ;-)_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment si les dettes de sorciers se transmettent via le sang, mais bon… JKR n'a jamais dit le contraire, si ? Et puis, c'est une fanfic, alors je ne vais pas me gêner ;-)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas moi je ne sais plus quoi faire pour vous remercier de vos reviews, de vos compliments et de vos encouragements. Ca me booste vraiment :D_

_**A dans quelques jours pour la deuxième partie ! Je vous aaaaaiiiiimeeeuuuhh !**_

_Clickounette_


	30. Les Eléments se déchaînent

_Hum hum. Juste histoire de rassurer ceux qui s'inquiètent, __**cette fic ne contient aucun spoiler tome 7**__ et même du tome 6. Elle a été planifiée après la sortie de l'Ordre du Phénix, donc pas de Slughorn ni de Lily particulièrement douée en potion, et aucun risque d'être spoilé concernant le tome 7 :-)_

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 28 : Les Eléments se déchaînent**

Pendant un moment, il y eut un grand silence. Comme si, après que la porte se soit refermée sur Darwin et Nawei, le temps s'était subitement arrêté. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kim et Remus se mirent en mouvement comme d'un seule homme que les choses semblèrent reprendre leur cours.

« Ne bougez pas sales… ! » s'écria Preston, la baguette pointée vers les deux jeunes gens, mais ce ne fut pas son geste menaçant qui firent les firent stopper net.

Un bruit de bagarre parvenait à leurs oreilles, de derrière la porte. Lily sentit son cœur bondir de joie à la pensée que ça pourrait être Nawei qui était parvenue à s'enfuir, mais elle sentit son maigre espoir s'affaiblir lorsque le bruit fit place à un silence total.

Mais bientôt des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Légers et discrets. Certainement pas ceux de Darwin. Lily sentit une nouvelle fois une vague d'espoir la traverser.

Et puis… plus rien.

Les jeunes gens s'entre-regardèrent, interloqués. Le regard de Preston passa de la porte à Poppy, puis de Poppy à la porte. Il sembla enfin prendre une décision et jeta Poppy au sol, sa baguette pointée vers elle.

« Tu bouges, tu payes. » siffla-t-il entres ses dents.

Poppy hocha légèrement la tête et lorsque le jeune homme eut enfin le dos tourné, elle se massa vigoureusement la gorge, où la poigne du jeune homme avait laissé des marques rouges.

Le Préfet-en-Chef s'avança prudemment vers l'entrée, la baguette brandie. D'un léger mouvement du poignet, il fit tourner la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et dans un grincement à peine supportable. Mais, aussi loin que Lily pouvait voir, il n'y avait personne.

Preston s'avança d'un pas, pointant sa baguette en dehors de la pièce. Lily vit une main agripper fermement le bous de bois et lui arracher des mais, puis tout alla très vite : un vent violent vint happer Preston et le projeter contre le mur à plusieurs mètres de là – Lily avait à peine eut le temps de sauter sur le côté pour éviter l'énorme projectile. Une grande silhouette émergea de l'encadrement, leva le bras et d'un coup, toutes les baguettes qui se trouvaient dans la poche de Preston (maintenant inconscient sur le sol) volèrent dans sa paume ouverte.

« Personne ne bouge. » fit une voix féminine que Lily connaissait bien.

Miss Stavenski se tenait au milieu de la pièce, son regard scrutant la scène devant ses yeux comme pour essayer d'y comprendre quelque chose. Lily, malgré elle, poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Ses soupçons envers la jeune femme semblaient bien maigres et infondés par rapport à ceux qu'elle aurait du avoir à propos de Darwin.

« Où est-il ? » fit soudain la voix blanche de Kim.

Lily mit un moment à comprendre de qui elle parlait : son oncle Sean avait profité de l'agitation pour filer en douce. Kim poussa un hurlement de rage.

« Comment vous nous avez retrouvés ? » demanda Sirius à Stavenski, l'air méfiant.

La jeune femme toisa Sirius d'un regard inquisiteur avant de répondre. « J'ai intercepté le message. » expliqua-t-elle. « Il disait qu'ils avaient été découverts par une bande de morveux, qu'ils s'occupaient du problème mais qu'il valait mieux pour eux de se camoufler. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de vous, vu votre étrange comportement quelques minutes plus tôt, et j'ai immédiatement tracé Miss Evans. Celui ou celle qui a essayé de brouiller son emprunte magique a sous-estimé sa puissance ; ça n'a pas été très difficile. Mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Tout le monde sembla reprendre ses esprits à sa question, et Lily sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge alors qu'elle repensait à Nawei.

« C'est Darwin, il a emmené Nawei. » fit Remus d'une voix étranglée, le visage pâle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? » demanda Stavenski, perplexe.

« Tobey Darwin - notre professeur de divination – a emmené Nawei Tong Shen, une élève de Gryffondor. » expliqua Sirius d'une voix lente, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant attardé.

« Il a l'intention de la tuer ! » ajouta vivement Kim, qui détournait enfin son regard de l'endroit où se tenait son oncle quelques instants auparavant.

« Vous êtes sûres ? » demanda la jeune femme, perplexe.

« EVIDEMMENT ! » hurla Kim.

« Je l'ai vu. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine de la voix – qui, jusque là, ne s'était pas faite entendre.

« J'ai reconnu Miss Tong Shen. » répéta Mary, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Quand on les a croisés dans la cave. »

Stavenski semblait réfléchir à toute allure.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, regardant simultanément les jeunes gens. « Miss Evans ? »

Lily prit une grande inspiration et s'évertua à raconter toutes l'histoire le plus brièvement et clairement possible – elle occulta cependant les passages qui exprimaient explicitement la vraie nature de Nawei. Stavenski n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

« Alors pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé lorsque je vous ai croisés dans le château ? » demanda Stavenski sur un ton de reproche.

« Parce qu'on ne vous faisait pas confiance, voilà pourquoi. » fit platement Sirius.

« Hé bien, bravo, je vois que votre perspicacité en matière de confiance a ses limites. » fit sèchement la jeune femme.

Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce, décrivant des cercles autour des jeunes gens. Tout le monde la regardait, perplexe, mis à part Poppy, qui s'était recroquevillée sur le sol et regardait dans le vide, l'air totalement à l'ouest.

« Je vais envoyer un message à Dumbledore. Il saura quoi faire concernant les Caméléons. » fit-elle enfin, s'adressant plus à Lily qu'autre chose.

« Et Nana ? » fit Lily, inquiète.

« Je lui en parlerai aussi. » répondit Stavenski.

« Mais… Il ne sait pas où elle se trouve ! » dit Remus, agité.

« Ca, personne ne le sait. » fit remarquer Stavenski. « Mais ils auront peut-être le temps de les intercepter à la fin du passage. »

« _Peut-être_ ? » claqua Kim, dont les cheveux avaient viré au rouge vif. « Et vous voulez nous contenter avec ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre. Je dois rester ici au cas où ils reviendraient. Et vous, vous ne pouvez pas réemprunter le passage, vous pourriez tomber sur des Caméléons – ce que je ne vous souhaite pas, ils peuvent être féroces quand ils veulent. »

« On s'en fiche ! » s'époumona Kim, furieuse.

Mais Stavenski la fit taire d'un regard. « Et quand bien même vous arriviez à Poudlard indemnes, comment pourriez vous retrouver votre amie dans ce labyrinthe ? »

« Je m'en fous, je veux quand même essayer ! » répliqua aussitôt Kim, les poings tellement serrés que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

« On ne va pas attendre ici que les renforts arrivent, c'est complètement ridicule ! » ajouta Lily, faisant un pas en avant. « Que ça vous plaise ou non, on va aller la chercher. Je veux récupérer ma baguette. »

Elle planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Les yeux verts semblèrent batailler un moment avec les gris, puis les prunelles sombres se détournèrent.

Stavenski tendit les baguettes devant elle, et Lily prit la sienne et celle de Kim.

« Je viens avec vous. » fit Remus en faisant un pas en avant, et James et Sirius l'imitèrent, mais Stavenski ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Je ne vous ai pas dit que vous pouviez les accompagner. »

Les trois garçons s'offusquèrent, mais la jeune femme se montra inflexible.

« Miss Hurley est Metamorphomage, et Miss Evans sait manipuler l'Ancienne Magie. » fit-elle d'un ton ferme. « Elles sauront se débrouiller toutes les deux, pas besoin de gardes du corps. Je ne veux surtout pas lâcher une bande d'élèves dans Poudlard maintenant, ce serait vraiment irresponsable de ma part. »

Lily adressa un regard désolé à James, qui lui la fixait avec inquiétude. Finalement, il traversa la pièce (sous les récriminations de Stavenski) et tendit à Lily son sac.

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre.

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir sans un petit coup de pouce de ma part. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce que Stavenski ne put voir, et Lily fit de son mieux pour lui sourire en retour. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il puisse venir avec elle, parce que, à présent elle le savait, elle avait terriblement besoin de sa présence rassurante.

Elle voulut s'avancer vers lui pour humer une dernière fois son odeur à pleins poumons, mais Kim avait déjà pris son poignet et la traînait en dehors de la pièce, en direction de la salle de séjour.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » grogna Sirius, qui (James était bien placé pour le savoir) n'aimait décidément pas rester dans l'inaction.

« Maintenant, on se prépare à recevoir de la visite. » répondit Stavenski. « Je vais envoyer un message à Dumbledore. Mary, est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de notre ami ici présent ? »

Elle fit un mouvement de tête en direction de Russel Preston, toujours inconscient sur le sol. Mary hocha la tête et s'accroupit à côté de l'homme pour le ligoter. Stavenski leva ensuite la main et un minuscule tourbillon se forma juste au dessus de sa paume.

« On va rester ici à rien faire? » s'offusqua Sirius. « J'y crois pas! Ce serait bien plus utile de… »

Mais le cri suraigu de Mary l'interrompit brutalement. La petite créature aux formes vaguement féminines qui était apparue dans la paume de Stavenski se figea et James vit Russel Preston se mettre sur ses deux jambes, les membres complètement libres. Mary était plaquée contre le mur et respirait avec difficulté : des lianes sorties tout droit du sol s'enroulaient autour de son cou, de ses poignets et de ses chevilles.

« Preston, arrêtez ça tout de suite. »

Stavenski avait parlé d'un ton calme, mais sa voix avait légèrement tremblé.

« Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit, professeur. » répondit Preston, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. « Par contre, moi je le peux. Et, avant toute chose, je vais vous demander d'annuler ce message à Dumbledore. »

Stavenski sembla réfléchir un moment, indécise, mais Preston leva la main et les lianes semblèrent se resserrer autour du cou de Mary. La jeune fille émit un glapissement et essaya vainement d'arracher les lianes de sa gorge. Cela sembla décider Stavenski : elle baissa la main, et la petite créature faite de vent à l'intérieur de sa paume disparut aussitôt.

« Bien. » fit Preston, satisfait.

James le regarda un moment. Sa manière de sourire lui rappelait énormément un autre mégalomane en puissance…

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites, vous pourriez vous attirer de graves ennuis. » reprit Stavenski, la voix un peu plus posée. « Vous êtes déjà coupable de complicité dans le projet d'enlever des élèves, n'aggravez pas votre cas. »

Mais Preston se contenta de lui sourire, la fixant avec un regard fou. « Oh non, je n'aggrave rien du tout, croyez-moi. Voyez-vous, Svenja, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur moi. Beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de choses… »

Il éleva la main et des branches poussèrent à travers le plancher, venant s'enrouler autour des chevilles et des poignets de Mary.

« Ca a été vraiment très frustrant, cette année, de me cacher constamment. » expliqua Preston. « Faire comme si j'étais un débutant en Ancienne Magie, alors qu'en réalité l'Ascension approche à grand pas pour moi. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Stavenski sembla perdre toute contenance.

« Ah, étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Preston, bien que James n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. « Vous n'avez rien vu… Vous ne vous doutiez absolument de rien. Vous aviez l'impression d'enseigner à des attardés, n'est-ce pas ? Des gamins sans réel talent… J'imagine bien votre frustration. Oh, évidemment, il y avait bien le cas d'Evans, qui vous fascinait et vous effrayait à la fois… Et, bien sûr, Miss Larry ici présente. »

James vit le poing de Stavenski se serrer et se mettre à trembler lorsqu'il s'approcha de la jeune mulâtre et venait caresser les lianes autour de son cou. Ce type était un peu trop fan de strangulation au goût de James.

« Vous avez fait une grave erreur en vous exposant comme ça, Svenja. » continua Preston. « Après, c'était presque trop facile de semer la discorde… »

Il éleva la main et les lianes autour du cou de Mary disparurent. James entendit Stavenski soupirer de soulagement, mais Preston leur réservait un autre surprise : des pics de glace semblant venir de nulle part fouettèrent l'air et virent encercler le cou de la jeune mulâtre, menaçant à chaque instants de se planter dans sa chaire.

« C'était vous ? » fit Stavenski d'une voix blanche.

« Oui. » fit fièrement Preston. « Je voulais vous tester, Svenja. Je voulais savoir laquelle des deux vous choisiriez : Miss Evans avec son pouvoir quasi incontrôlable et pourtant si fascinant, ou Miss Larry, qui vous rappelle tant votre jeune sœur disparue… »

Stavenski pâlit considérablement et Preston eut un petit ricanement.

« Oui, je sais beaucoup de chose sur vous. Sur vous tous, d'ailleurs, et sur le sang impur qui coule dans vos veines. Miss Larry la Sang-de-Bourbe… Miss Wracklespurt, dont le père, privé de ses pouvoirs, pourrit dans le quartier psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste… »

James vit Poppy être secouée d'un violent frisson. A bien y réfléchir, la jeune fille ne leur avait jamais parlé de sa famille... Etait-ce vrai ?

« Mr Pettigrow et sa lourde hérédité… Un père et un frère cracmols, c'est dur à porter, non ? » fit Preston avec un petit sourire mauvais. « Black et Potter, les inséparables traîtres à leur sang… Et bien sûr Mr Lupin, probablement le plus verni de tous. »

James sentit Sirius se tendre à côté de lui, alors que Remus pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« Je ne sais pas s'il existe un mot pour qualifier son sang. » fit Darwin, semblant réfléchir tout haut. « Mmmh, voyons… Souillé ? »

Sirius fit un bond en avant, et si James et Peter n'avaient pas été là pour le retenir, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il serait advenu de Mary.

« Comme c'est adorable. » susurra Preston d'un ton mielleux. « On dirait un animal qui défend son maître… Ou plutôt le contraire. »

« RETIRE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla Sirius, qui se débattait dans les bras de James.

« Sirius, arrête ! » glissa James à l'oreille de son meilleur ami. « Laisse le dire ! »

Le jeune Black donna un dernier coup de coude pour se défaire de la prise de James, mais se contenta de fixer Prester haineusement.

« Vous voyez ? » fit Preston à l'attention de Stavenski. « Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait en vous attachant à Mary ? Vous êtes devenue vulnérable. Vous avez exposé à tout le monde votre point sensible. Les Sentiments sont des Eléments polluants. Ils font faire aux humains des choses stupides. »

« Les Sentiments font partie intégrante de l'Homme, » contra immédiatement la jeune femme. « Ce sont les plus puissants des Eléments. Ce sont eux qui nous distinguent de _Ses_ disciples. »

« Si on arrive à les dompter, oui. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Miss Evans en est l'exemple flagrant. Les Hommes ne sont pas faits pour maîtriser l'Ancienne Magie. Elle _Lui_ appartient. _Elle_ seule a le droit de décider qui elle élèvera à son rang. Aucun humain ne peut s'octroyer le droit de faire usage de l'Ancienne Magie sans renoncer à son statut. C'est une condition sine qua non. »

« Jeune homme, laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. » fit Stavenski, secouant la tête. « Vous ne passerez jamais l'Ascension. _Elle_ ne le permettra pas. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. » claqua Preston, qui n'aimait pas décidément pas le ton légèrement moqueur de Stavenski.

Il éleva la main et un vent violent écarta James, Sirius et Peter de Remus. Puis, des barreaux de glace transpercèrent le plafond et virent se planter dans le sol, formant autour de Remus une cage givrée.

« NON ! » hurla Sirius, se précipitant sur la cage, s'écrasant contre les barreaux comme pour essayer de les faire céder. « RELACHEZ-LE ! »

« Oh, non, certainement pas. » répondit Preston. « Je crois que cette cage est tout à fait adaptée à la bête féroce qu'il est. »

Sirius poussa un hurlement de rage et se jeta sur Preston, mais avant qu'il aie put atteindre sa cible, des lianes s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles et il tomba à la renverse, tête la première sur le sol.

« Restez _tranquilles_. » siffla Stavenski entre ses dents, et James se rendit compte que c'était elle qui avait fait trébucher Sirius, pas Preston. « Vous n'êtes pas de taille. »

La jeune femme l'aida à se relever (ou plutôt le força à se remettre se ses deux jambes, et pas très délicatement d'ailleurs) et se tourna vers le Préfet-en-Chef.

« Ca devient ridicule. » claqua-t-elle. « Arrête de t'en prendre à des gamins sans défenses, Preston, et mesure toi à quelqu'un de ta taille. »

« C'est une invitation ? » fit Preston, visiblement enchanté. « Hé bien, ma foi, j'accepte. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça… Me battre en duel avec Svenja Stavenski, celle qui a toujours refusé l'Ascension, celle qui aime tant se traîner dans la boue en bas de l'échelle... Votre père serait fier de vous. »

Les yeux de Stavenski se réduisirent à deux fentes étroites et elle leva la main.

« Oh oh, du calme. On ne peut pas faire ça ici. Il nous faut de l'espace… Et plus de spectateurs… » Il se dirigea vers la porte. « Je propose qu'on laisse nos très chers amis ici… avec de quoi se désaltérer. »

De l'eau commença à suinter à travers les fentes du plancher, et bientôt les jeunes gens marchèrent dans une énorme flaque d'eau.

« Elle va continuer à monter. » expliqua Darwin. « Peut-être que si vous gagnez le duel, vous arriverez à temps pour les sauver de la noyade… Mais j'en doute fort. »

Stavenski regarda un moment autour d'elle, horrifiée.

« Relâchez Mary. » fit-elle.

« Et Remus ! » ajouta aussitôt Sirius.

Preston sembla réfléchir un instant, puis leva les mains. Les pics de glace qui menaçaient la gorge de Mary disparurent et les lianes qui enserraient ses chevilles et ses mains se délièrent et rentrèrent prestement dans le sol.

« Et Remus ?! »

« Je crois qu'il est préférable de garder les bêtes féroces en cage… »

Sirius fit à nouveau un mouvement pour se jeter sur Preston, mais James le retint de justesse.

« Je reviendrai. » souffla Stavenski alors que Preston ouvrait la porte, un sourire de dément collé aux lèvres.

Mais, lorsque la porte se referma sur eux et que seul le clapotis de l'eau montante parvenait encore à leurs oreilles, James se dit que rien n'était moins sûr.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Lily courait à en perdre haleine. Le passage lui semblait encore plus long que la première fois qu'elle l'avait parcouru. Depuis combien de temps galopait-elle à cette allure furieuse, Kim quelques mètres devant elle? Dix minutes? Quinze peut-être? Si on lui avait demandé de répondre honnêtement à la question, elle aurait dit au moins le double.

« Allez Lil! Ne ralentis pas! » s'époumonait Kim qui, de temps à autres, ralentissait la cadence pour venir encourager la rousse à sa hauteur.

« Je… n'ai pas… ta condition physique! » pantela-t-elle en sentant le sang lui battre dans les tempes et la gorge.

« Je t'avais dit que le Quidditch n'était pas qu'une pure perte de temps! »

Enfin, elles atteignirent le bout du tunnel. La volée d'escaliers était l'épreuve finale, Lily finissant sa course effrénée sur les genoux, tentant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de reprendre sa respiration.

« OK, maintenant, il faut les retrouver. » fit Kim, à peine essoufflée. « Passe-moi ton sac. »

« Quoi? »

« Le sac que Potter t'as donné. Je crois qu'il t'as laissé un petit cadeau bien utile. »

Lily s'exécuta et Kim éventra presque le sac de toile.

« Rectification. » fit la blonde avec un air perplexe. « Ils nous a laissé _deux_ petits cadeaux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? »

Elle avait sorti la Carte du Maraudeur, mais aussi une sorte de tissu argenté qui glissa dans les mains de la rousse comme de l'eau.

« Une cape? » murmurra Lily, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'était son intention de nous donner ce truc? » fit Kim en fouillant le reste du sac, mais il ne contenait plus rien. « Il ne voulait peut-être pas que les autres voient la Carte et il a préféré te donner le… »

Mais la jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Lily venait d'enrouler la cape autour de ses épaules.

« Par le slip de Merlin! » s'exclama Kim, tellement abasourdie qu'elle en laissa tomber la carte et le sac de toile.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il… » commença Lily avant de baisser les yeux.

« Une Cape d'Invisibilité! » s'écriait Kim, à la fois enthousiaste et un peu indignée. « Ce con possède une Cape d'Invisibilité! »

« C'est plutôt pratique pour fureter dans l'école sans se faire voir. » fit remarquer Lily, à qui cette découverte permettait de comprendre pourquoi les Maraudeurs se faisaient rarement pincer.

« Pratique? » répéta Kim, outrée. « C'est plus que pratique! C'est absolument génial! »

Elle arracha presque la Cape des mains de la rousse.

« Avec ça, on passe inaperçu! Excellent! » s'exclama-t-elle avec l'air d'un enfant à qui on venait d'offrir le cadeau dont il rêvait, puis elle agita le bout de tissu devant le nez de Lily. « Tu vas l'utiliser, Lil. Moi, je me transformerai si y a besoin. Et avec la Carte, Darwin ne pourra pas nous filer entre les pattes. C'est parfait! »

« Okay... » fit calement Lily avec un peu plus de réserve. Elle demeurait persuadée que leur petit pèlerinage restait tout de même très dangereux. Avec les Caméléons qui devaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre…

Elle regarda autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Le couloir seulement éclairé par deux torches enflammées était désert. Aucun bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles.

« Ou sont les Aurors? Dumbledore? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si calme? »

Kim, qui examinait la Carte, l'avait à peine entendue.

« Mmmh? »

« Kim! Il n'y a personne, ce n'est pas normal! » chuchota Lily d'une voix précipitée en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle. « Stavenski dit qu'elle allait envoyer un message à Dumbledore! »

« Peut-être que les Aurors sont seulement en route. » répondit Kim, pragmatique. « Lily, calme-toi et rappelle toi pourquoi on est là: pour retrouver Nana. »

La rousse hésita un moment, puis finit par acquiescer en silence. Personne à part elles ne pouvaient rien pour Nawei: il fallait agir.

« Je les ai repérés. » fit Kim agitant la Carte devant elle. « Ils ont emprunté le même passage que Black nous a montré, celui qui aboutit au deuxième étage. Et, de toute évidence, Nana lui donne du fil à retordre parce qu'ils avancent à une vitesse d'escargot. »

Elle eut un large sourire qui contamina aussi la rousse. Nawei pouvait se révéler être une véritable petite teigne lorsqu'elle le voulait.

« On peut essayer de les rattraper. » fit Lily. « L'entrée du passage est juste là… »

« Non. » déclara Kim avec fermeté. « On va faire mieux que ça: on va les doubler et les attendre à la sortie du passage. »

« Mais comment…? »

La blonde fourra la Carte sous le nez de Lily.

« Je ne croyais pas un jour dire ça, mais cette Carte est un véritable coup de génie de la part des Maraudeurs. Elle indique tous les passages secrets. Il y en a un au à l'étage du dessous, juste à côté des escaliers, qui mène directement au deuxième, en face de la sortie de l'autre passage. »

« Incroyable… » murmura Lily en voyant leurs deux petits points immobiles.

« On y va! » s' écria soudainement Kim, qui jeta la Cape sur la tête de Lily et se mit à courir en direction des escaliers de marbre, la rousse la suivant péniblement. « On doit descendre un étage! Tu me suis toujours? »

Kim piquait un véritable sprint et Lily n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu entendre sa réponse, de là où elle était. La rousse finit par la retrouver un étage plus bas, devant le portrait d'un vieil homme tout desséché.

« Fontaine de Jouvence. » déclara solennellement Kim en agitant sa baguette.

Le vieil homme sembla parcouru d'un frisson, puis le portrait grinça et pivota sur lui-même, offrant à la vue de tous un trou semblable à celui de l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Comment…? » demanda Lily sans pouvoir terminer sa question: Kim venait de sursauter violemment.

« Nom d'un chaussette puante, tu m'as fait peur, Lil! »

« Désolée. » fit platement Lily en haussant les épaules, avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ça non plus. Être invisible était décidément une expérience assez étrange.

« Pas grave. » marmonna Kim. « Pour ta gouverne le mot de passe est apparu sur la Carte lorsque je me suis approchée. Sérieux, Lil, on doit une fière chandelle à ton futur amant. »

« James n'est pas… » s'offusqua Lily, mais Kim la fit taire d'un regard (dans le vide, ça va de soi, mais il était tout de même imposant). La rousse finit par se résigner en soupirant. Elle ne pouvait plus nier, maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

« C'est parti… » murmura la blonde en allumant le bout de sa baguette d'un « _Lumos_ » et en pénétrant de le passage.

« Encore un trou obscur… » marmonna Lily sur ses talons, alors que le tableau reprenait sa place originelle, fermant le passage. « Je commence à en avoir sérieusement mare, moi… »

« Arrête de radoter comme une vieille mégère et accélère le pas! » lui cria Kim, déjà quelques mètres en avance.

Mais le passage était moins glauque que tous ceux que Lily avait empruntés ce soir-là. Il était également beaucoup plus court: après à peine trois minutes de course, elles arrivaient à destination.

« Où sont-ils? » demanda Lily.

« Ils vont bientôt atteindre la fin du passage… Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, Lil. On va sortir et les surprendre, mais toi tu restes sous la cape, OK? Je m'occupe de tout. »

« Tu as un plan? » demanda Lily, un peu suspicieuse.

La blonde haussa les épaules.

« Plus ou moins… »

La rousse voulut protester mais Kim ouvrait déjà le passage d'un mouvement de baguette.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« ARGH! »

Sirius shoota tellement fort dans la petite table de bois qu'un pied se détacha et qu'elle tomba, en équilibre précaire, sur l'un de ses coins.

Ils avaient tout essayé: faire s'évaporer l'eau, boucher les fentes entres les lames de parquet, casser la fenêtre, enfoncer la porte,… Rien n'y fit. L'eau leur arrivait aux chevilles à présent, et James se sentait malgré lui un peu désespéré.

Poppy s'était levée mais semblait toujours un petit peu sonnée. Malgré l'abandon de Sirius, elle continuait à faire des mouvements de baguette en direction de la porte, espérant visiblement de la faire voler en éclats.

« C'est de l'Ancienne Magie. » expliqua calmement Mary après qu'ils se soient bien exténués. « Notre magie n'a pas l'air de fonctionner... Je pense qu'il faut combattre le feu par le feu. »

« Et tu crois que tu peux faire ça? » lui demanda James, qui n'avait jamais vu que le petit débordement d'humeur de Lily à l'encontre de Dannie Owen, et, de temps à autres, Remus s'entraîner à manipuler les Éléments dans leur dortoir (ce qui avait parfois résulté en inondation ou en petit brasier de rideaux…)

Mary haussa les épaules, puis leva les mains. Un jet de flammes apparut devant leurs yeux et vint lécher la surface de l'eau. James pouvait voir l'eau commencer à bouillir et s'évaporer, mais, alors qu'il reprenait espoir, il entendit Sirius pousser un grand « OI! » derrière lui et se retourna vivement.

Les flammes avaient accidentellement effleuré la nappe de la petite table, qui s'était rapidement enflammée, et Sirius avait vivement pris le tissu pour le plonger dans l'eau.

« T'es malade ou quoi?! » cria-t-il à Mary. « Tu veux tous nous faire griller à la broche?! »

Mary retroussa son nez. « Au moins, j'essaye. » fit-elle avant un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

« Ouais, c'est ça! » continua Sirius sur le même ton, ce que James ne trouva pas de très bonne augure. « Ce n'est pas toi qui est dans cette cage, hein? Parce que même si on arrive à trouver un moyen de sortir de là, Remus il y reste! Toi, non, évidemment, Dame Nature a réussi à obtenir ta libération! »

« Sirius, arrête. »

James se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. C'était Remus. Dans la cage, il se tenait un peu en retrait, comme accablé par un poids invisible, vaincu. Et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, James reconnut immédiatement ce regard: celui de l'abandon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, d'ailleurs…

« Ce n'est pas de la faute de Mary si je suis enfermé. C'est celle de Preston. » Le jeune homme faisait tout pour éviter leurs regards, à présent. « Et s'il l'a fait, c'est peut-être que… qu'il avait une bonne raison. »

« _Ne dis pas ça!_ » réagit aussitôt Sirius en s'élançant sur la cage.

Il s'accrocha aux barreaux glacés, même si le froid devait pétrifier chacun de ses doigts. Remus, quant à lui, avait à peine osé lever le regard vers lui; c'était comme s'il avait honte de ce que Sirius était en train de lui dire.

« Preston n'est qu'un sale cafard à l'ego surdimensionné et tu le sais bien! » tempêta Sirius, qui, James le voyait bien, s'efforçait de planter son regard dans celui fuyant du lycanthrope. « Tu mérites mille fois plus de vivre que lui! Ça… C'est même pas comparable! »

Le jeune Lupin réagit à peine. Sirius soupira de désespoir et de frustration.

« Remus, par Merlin, regarde-moi! »

Le jeune homme finit par lever de timides yeux ambre vers lui. Il ne pleurait pas, mais James voyait bien que ses yeux étaient brillants.

« Ce que je veux dire, » reprit Sirius un peu plus bas et plus lentement, cherchant les bons mots, « C'est que tu as toujours eu un sacré désavantage par rapport aux autres, et… Et malgré tout, tu es l'une des personnes les plus fidèles, les plus loyales et les plus gentilles que je connaisse. »

Remus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Ouais, » fit James, qui sentait qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir. « Tu nous as toujours couverts quand nos petites escapades tournaient mal, malgré ton statut de préfet. »

« Tu as toujours réussi à avoir d'excellentes notes malgré ton… petit problème de fourrure. » ajouta Peter, qui s'avança à la hauteur de James.

« A chaque fois que nos têtes enflent un peu trop, à moi et à James, tu dis toujours quelque chose qui nous ramène un peu sur Terre… » continua Sirius.

« Oui, » approuva Peter avec un léger sourire. « Je crois que sans toi, James n'aurait jamais réussi entrer dans les bonnes graces Lily… »

« … Et plus si affinités. » finit Sirius avec un plus large sourire encore. « Tu m'as toujours passé tes notes, même quand je me comportais comme un crétin arrogant, et tu ne m'as jamais blâmé pour mon sale caractère. »

« Tu n'as pas… » protesta faiblement Remus, mais Sirius le coupa.

« Si, il m'est arrivé de me comporter comme un enfoiré avec toi, Rem, ne dis pas le contraire. Ce soir en a été la preuve ultime. Je n'essaye pas de me trouer des excuses, mais… Je n'étais pas trop moi-même de ces temps-ci et… J'ai dit des trucs que je ne pensais pas, uniquement pour te faire réagir. »

Il fit une pause, et Remus le regarda sans comprendre.

« J'ai… Je croyais… Enfin, j'avais peur, d'une certaine manière… de te perdre. » fit doucement le garçon qui à présent évitait le regard de l'autre et se passait nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. « Ouais, je sais, dit tout haut ça sonne comme un truc de gonzesse, mais j'y peux rien, je résonne parfois comme un con et… »

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement de parler lorsque Remus s'avança vers lui. Ils étaient toujours séparés par les barreaux de glace et lorsque Sirius leva les yeux, il semblaient qu'ils se regardaient _vraiment_, et ce pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

« Sirius, » fit Remus d'une voix calme et posée, même si James pouvait voir que ses mains tremblaient légèrement, « Aussi longtemps que je serai maître de mes décisions, tu ne pourras jamais me perdre. »

Sirius eut un faible sourire et lui prit la main à travers les barreaux de glace. James sentit clairement qu'il essayait, à travers cette poignée de main, de faire passer tous ses remords et ses excuses pour son récent comportement. Sirius n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à voix haute, il était plutôt du genre à se faire comprendre via une étreinte chaleureuse ou une tape amicale dans le dos.

James jeta un regard à Poppy. La jeune fille, qui jusque là s'escrimait toujours à défoncer la porte, comme un automate, s'était retournée et regardait Sirius avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, Remus détacha son regard de celui de Sirius et celui-ci passa de James à Peter, puis de nouveau à Sirius.

« Votre amitié, c'est tout ce que j'ai. » finit-il dans un murmure.

« Ouais, et ça, c'est quelque chose que Preston est incapable de comprendre. » fit remarquer James, se rappelant des propos du jeune homme sur les '_choses stupides_' que nous faisaient faire nos sentiments.

« C'est lui qui devrait être enfermé dans cette cage, pas toi. » dit Sirius d'un ton très solennel.

Remus prit une grande inspiration, et l'air qu'il expira ensuite sembla le débarrasser d'un grand poids.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. » souffla-t-il, et il sourit doucement à ses amis, et plus particulièrement à Sirius.

Le jeune Black sembla soudainement se rendre compte qu'il lui tenait toujours la main. Avec un petit rire nerveux, il lâcha celle de Remus pour se passer une main dans les cheveux et répondit avec légèreté:

« Bah, il faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour te remettre les pendules à l'heure quand tu débloques, non? Je me demande ce que tu ferais sans la compagnie du grand Sirius Black… »

Il lui adressa un sourire un peu arrogant et Remus roula des yeux.

« Je serais probablement un élève bien plus sérieux, ça c'est sûr. » fit-il en riant à moitié.

Sirius fit mine de s'offusquer, mais un raclement de gorge l'empêcha de poursuivre.

« Hum hum. »

Mary les regardait, un sourcil levé et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Bon, la séquence émotion est terminée, là? » fit-elle un peu sèchement. « Parce que, excusez-moi de vous rappeler un détail aussi insignifiant, mais si on ne trouve pas vite un moyen de sortir de là, on risque tous de boire la tasse. »

En effet, l'eau leur arrivait bien au dessus des genoux à présent.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Miss Je-Sais-Tout? » fit Sirius avec le nez retroussé dans une très belle imitation de la jeune mulâtre.

Mary renifla de dédain. « Je pensais geler l'eau pour nous donner un peu plus de temps. Mais pour ça, il va me falloir ton aide, Lupin. »

Remus la regarda, un peu perplexe, mais finit par acquiescer.

« Très bien. Tout le monde se place sur un endroit en hauteur, de façon à ne pas toucher l'eau. Lupin, je vais te fabriquer un tabouret, attends une minute. »

Elle éleva les mains et un tabouret de glace apparut, arrivant à peu près à la hauteur des hanches de Remus. Le garçon grimpa dessus comme il pouvait et se tient en équilibre précaire au dessus de l'eau montante.

« Ça, Remus aurait très bien pu le faire tout seul. » marmonna Sirius en se perchant sur une étagère, tandis que Mary et Poppy sur le vieux fauteuil moisi et James s'installa sur l'appui de fenêtre.

« Okay… » fit la jeune Serdaigle avant d'inspirer un grand coup. « A trois, Lupin. Un… Deux… Trois! »

Ils élevèrent leurs bras en même temps et James vit l'eau geler instantanément dans un drôle de crissement. Poppy sauta de joie et Remus eut un sourire radieux. Mais leur petit instant d'extase fut de courte durée: après quelques secondes seulement, Mary se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

« On n'a gelé que la surface! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

James vit en effet la couche de glace continuer son ascension, poussée par l'eau au-dessous d'elle, et il avait la vague impression qu'elle était plus rapide qu'avant encore.

Mary essaya à nouveau d'utiliser la Glace pour geler le reste de l'eau, mais elle fit pire que mieux: la montée de l'eau s'accéléra encore, et James eut bientôt les pieds trempés sur son appui de fenêtre. L'eau était glacée, cette fois, et c'était vraiment la limite du supportable. Remus lui aussi commençait à patauger dans l'eau, les jambes coincée dans le trou qu'avait fait la glace autour du tabouret.

« Il faut faire quelque chose! » hurla Sirius et James vit qu'il était sur le point de sauter sur la fine couche de glace.

« SIRIUS, NON! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Le poids du garçon avait fait céder la couche de glace, qui se craquela en mille morceaux à la surface de l'eau glacée. James vit Sirius se figer lorsque ses jambes rencontrèrent le froid glacial de l'eau.

« Mary, fait quelque chose pour Remus! » cria James à la jeune fille.

Elle fit apparaître des lianes solides qui s'enroulèrent autour de deux barreaux et se tendirent comme pour les faire céder.

« Ça… Ça ne marche pas. » fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Enflamme-les! » dit Poppy à côté d'elle, « Pour faire fondre les barreaux! »

Mary s'exécuta, mais les flammes ne semblaient pas assez vives: les barreaux s'amincirent à peine de quelques millimètres.

« James! » hurla soudain Sirius, qui tremblait de tous ses membres avec plus de la moitié du corps plongé dans cette eau glaciale. « James, aide-moi! »

James ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait Sirius: ce dernier s'était emparé d'un chaise et s'avançait vers la cage. Puis, dans un lent effort, il propulsa le bout de bois sur les barreaux de glace, mais la chaise éclata en mille morceaux. James, prenant son courage à deux mains, plongea lui aussi dans l'eau. Le froid sembla pénétrer sa peau comme des milliers de pointes de couteaux. Il resta paralysé quelques instants puis, s'approchant de l'armoire de bois, pria Remus de se protéger.

« Sirius, aide-moi à pousser l'armoire! Mary, occupe toi de nous sortir de là! »

Les deux garçons poussèrent de tout leur poids sur le meuble épais. Finalement, il commença à pencher, un peu tout d'abord, puis il prit de la vitesse et vint s'écraser lourdement sur les barreaux de glace. Il y eut un craquement, puis plus rien.

« Vous… Vous avez réussi. » fit Remus, qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux lui-même. Un des barreaux s'était cassé en deux, mais les deux bouts arrivaient encore à tenir ensemble, et James supposait qu'avec un petit coup de pouce, ils finirait par céder.

L'eau leur arrivait au cou, maintenant, et James ne sentait plus ses membres. Tous tremblaient violemment et James et Sirius eurent beaucoup de mal à déplacer à nouveau l'armoire pour pouvoir s'occuper du barreau affaibli, malgré l'aide de la poussée d'Archimède. Mary essayait tant bien que mal d'utiliser tout à tour les Éléments pour défoncer la porte, mais cette dernière semblait résister à tout.

James et Sirius s'épuisaient à malmener le barreau depuis plusieurs minutes quand ils entendirent soudain un bruit de métal tordu. Il y eut un grand bruit d'eau remuée et le liquide (qui menaçait de leur faire boire la tasse à présent) commença lentement à refluer, puis de plus en plus vite: la porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant l'eau inonder le reste du rez-de-chaussée.

Mary était figée sur place.

« Tu as réussi! » s'écria Poppy en glissant de son perchoir.

« Ce… ce n'était pas moi. » fit lentement Mary, comme si elle arrivait à peine à croire ce qui venait d'arriver.

Poppy la regarda sans comprendre, mais soudain, une grande silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait une carrure assez large et une petite barbe blonde.

« Vous?! » s'écria James, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. « Mais… »

« Ne discutez pas. » coupa l'homme. « Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps. La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de retrouver Kim et de vous assurer qu'elle reste en vie. »

« Mais… » protesta à nouveau James, avant que l'homme ne le fasse taire d'un regard.

Il leva la main: les barreaux furent parcourus de flammes et fondirent presque en un instant, libérant Remus de sa cage glacée. Les jeunes gens s'avancèrent vers la porte, soulagés mais toujours prudents.

« Il semble que quelqu'un vous aie laissé un petit cadeau… »

Mary fut la première à voir de quoi il s'agissait; elle laissa échapper un petit cri de joie, et les autres s'approchèrent pour voir leurs baguettes flotter dans une bulle d'eau qui lévitait à un mètre du sol.

« Excellent! » fit Sirius en plongeant pour récupérer la sienne.

Mais sa main rebondit sur la surface de la bulle et Mary lui adressa un petit sourire suffisant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Miss Stavenski ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. »

Elle plongea sa propre main dans la bulle, qui cette fois n'opéra aucune résistance, et en extirpa toutes leurs baguettes. Sirius la remercia d'un grognement.

« Hé bien, heu… » commença James, mal à l'aise, à l'attention de l'oncle de Kim. « Merci beaucoup. On vous doit une fière chandelle. »

L'homme ne répondit rien, hochant à peine la tête.

Les jeunes gens s'engagèrent dans la petit salon, en direction de la trappe, mais l'homme attrapa vivement le bras de James pour le retenir. Il semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots.

« Je… Enfin… » Il avala difficilement sa salive. « Dites… Dites seulement à Kim que je suis désolé. »

James le regarda un moment, puis acquiesça. « Je le ferai. »

L'homme attendit quelques secondes, le regard plein de remords, puis transplana avec un _crac!_ sonore.

James se tourna vers les autres, qui l'attendaient patiemment.

« Bon, hé, je crois qu'on peut y all… »

Mais une série d'autres _crac!_ retentissants se firent entendre et des figures masquées apparurent soudain devant eux: ils devaient être une dizaines, portaient tous une longue cape sombre qui cachaient leur visage et pointaient leur baguette dans leur direction. Tout ce que James pouvait dire, c'est qu'ils ne ressemblaient certainement pas à des Caméléons.

Sirius réagit au quart de tour: « _Stupefix! _»

Le sort rata le Mangemort de quelques centimètres et son voisin riposta immédiatement. D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, il projeta tous les jeunes gens sur le mur. James sentit sa tête heurter les pierres avec violence et son corps glisser lentement le long du mur. Dans une demi conscience, il entendit crier « On n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de ces morveux, on a des ordres! » puis des bruits de pas et de capes, une trappe qui s'ouvre et se referme quelques secondes plus tard.

Puis, le silence.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Le couloir était désert et la tapisserie immobile. Kim avait jeté un dernier regard à la Carte et avait pressé Lily de demeurer la plus silencieuse possible.

Les secondes passaient sans que rien ne se produise. Kim attendait, sur ses gardes, comme un prédateur guette l'arrivée de sa proie et Lily se tenait en silence un peu en retrait, pas du tout à son aise.

« Quand est-ce qu'il vont… »

Mais la rousse n'eut même pas à se donner la peine de finir sa question: des bruits étouffés se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la tapisserie poisseuse que les deux jeunes filles contemplaient maintenant depuis presque une minute.

« Lâchez-moi, vieux débris! A L'AIDE, AU SEC… »

« Es-tu incapable de te taire, sale gamine? Ne m'oblige pas à te bâillonner magiquement! »

La tapisserie remua un peu, mais il y eut un grognement puis un cri de douleur et la elle retomba, inerte, dans sa position initiale.

« Je t'avais prévenue, petite peste! »

Il y eut un éclair de lumière bleue que les pans de la tapisserie défraîchie ne parvirent pas à filtrer. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Kim, qui paraissait figée sur place.

La tapisserie bougea à nouveau, et Kim eut tout juste le temps de changer d'apparence avant que Darwin ne sorte de sa cachette, une Nawei un peu sonnée sous son bras. L'homme mit une demi seconde avant de se rendre compte que quelque un était là, tout juste derrière lui, et lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, il sursauta si violemment que la tête de Nawei rebondit sur son épaule. Il fit un geste de la main pour la remettre dans un position plus décente, et Lily remarqua des marques de dents rouge vif sur le poignet du jeune homme.

« M…Minerva… » fit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante, avant de se reprendre d'un raclement de gorge.

Kim avait rapetissé de quelques centimètres et portait de longs cheveux bruns légèrement grisonnant tenus dans un chignon serré. Elle ne portait évidemment pas de lunettes et arborait une sobre cape noire et pas une robe de nuit au motif écossais, mais l'impression d'ensemble était plutôt bonne, à l'avis de Lily. En tout cas, Darwin avait l'air très mal à l'aise.

« Tobey, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cette heure accompagné d'une élève de Gryffondor? » demanda Kim dans une très belle imitation de la voix de leur professeur de métamorphose.

« Hum, hé bien.. C'est-à-dire que… » balbutia Darwin, qui avait considérablement pâli, en serrant un peu plus fort une Nawei complètement dans les vapes à côté de lui. « Hé bien, elle se promenait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, je me devais de la sanctionner comme il se doit. »

Kim haussa un sourcil.

« Vous savez très bien que trouver un élève hors de sa salle commune après le couvre feu n'est pas punissable d'une retenue, et encore moins en pleine nuit. Laissez-la moi, c'est une élève de ma Maison, je vais m'en occuper. »

« Oh, non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, voyons, Minerva… Je vous assure… »

Darwin remua inconfortablement, serrant la petite tellement fort que sa tête fit un drôle d'angle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? » demanda Kim sur un ton de reproche.

« Oh, elle… hum… Elle a trébuché en essayant de s'enfuir… Mais elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas… »

« Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. » fit Kim d'un ton ferme en empoignant le bras de la petite.

« NON! » hurla Darwin en lui arrachant sa prise.

A présent, il avait repris l'air dément qu'il arborait à Pré-au-Lard, celui avec lequel il leur avait expliqué d'un air enflammé le plan qu'il avait échafaudé avec soin.

« Je veux dire, hum… » se reprit-il tout à coup, voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir comme ça. « Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je vais le faire, Minerva. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, vous avez raison, c'est la meilleur chose à faire. »

Il lui adressa son sourire le plus désarmant, mais Kim ne se laissa pas charmer: empoignant à nouveau Nawei d'une main, sa baguette serrée dans l'autre, elle s'adressa à Darwin d'une voix lente et impérieuse:

« C'est une élève de _ma_ Maison, professeur Darwin. Sa prise en charge est donc de _mon_ ressort et pas du votre. »

Darwin ne semblait plus avoir d'excuses pour garder Nawei sous sa garde; il lâcha la petite à contre-cœur, profitant que Kim regardait ailleurs pour lui lancer un regard de psychopathe qui fit froid dans le dos à Lily.

« Allez, Miss Tong Shen, reprenez-vous… Vous devez marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie… »

Nawei battit des paupières et ses pupilles valdinguèrent dans toutes les directions, lui donnant l'air d'une folle tout droit sortie de l'asile. Dans le brouillard qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans son cerveau, elle sembla quand même reconnaître McGonagall et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle perdit l'équilibre un instant et s'accorcha à la robe de Kim, dont les attaches sautèrent lorsque la petite s'effondra sur le sol, à moitié inconsciente.

« Miss Tong Shen! Nawei! » s'exclama Kim, inquiète, en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. « Nawei, réveille-toi! »

Elle secoua la jeune fille et tapota son visage.

« Hum hum. »

Kim se retourna, toujours sous les traits de McGonagall et planta son regard dans celui de Darwin.

« Vous savez, Minerva, » commença-t-il, les mains dans le dos, « Il y a beaucoup de choses chez vous qui m'ont étonné, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que vous portiez de jeans troués… »

Kim baissa les yeux vers son genoux découvert, horrifiée, mais c'était trop tard: Darwin avait déjà levé sa baguette et lui lançait un sort de désarmement. La baguette de la jeune fille lui échappa des doigts et Kim fut elle-même propulsée en arrière par la puissance du sort, s'échouant, après plusieurs roulés-boulés, à quelques mètres de là.

Lily lança aussitôt à Darwin un sort de croc-en-jambe et il trébucha d'une manière assez comique. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui et Lily attendit qu'il regarde dans la direction opposée avant de retirer la cape et de lui envoyer un '_Stupefix_!' qui le rata de peu.

Pendant ce temps Kim (qui avait repris son apparence normale sous le choc, apparemment) avait réussi à récupérer sa baguette, mais Darwin fut plus rapide: il lança un sort qui propulsa les deux jeunes filles en arrière, Kim valsant quelques mètres plus loin encore dans le couloir, Lily heurtant le mur derrière elle avec un telle violence qu'elle en fut sonnée pendant plusieurs secondes.

Lorsqu'elle reprit enfin ses esprits, Kim était sur ses deux pieds, la baguette brandie, mais immobile, et Darwin tenait une Nawei à peine consciente à bras-le-corps et la menaçait de sa propre baguette.

« Comme je le voix, Miss Tong Shen, vous semblez avoir des amies qui tiennent beaucoup à vous. »

Nawei battit des paupières et, l'espace d'un instant, Lily vit un éclair de joie s'allumer dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle la vit.

« Un peu trop, peut-être… » continua Darwin, imperturbable. « Quelle insupportable douleur va vous submerger lorsque j'en aurai fini avec elle! Quelles innombrables larmes inonderont vos joues lorsque vous vous pencherez sur son petit corps inerte! Quelle envie de vengeance vous prendra lorsque vous vous souviendrai de mon visage extatique au moment de son dernier souffle! »

Il éclata d'un rire dément, démoniaque, et Lily ne put réprimer un frisson de remonter le long de son échine. Il ressemblait à la mauvaise caricature d'un méchant de dessin animés, tellement plongé dans son propre délire qu'il en devenait presque ridicule, mais Lily savait que ce n'était pas un cartoon: en aucun cas, un vaillant jeune homme ne viendrait tirer des griffes du dément mégalomane la jeune fille en détresse, aucune règle ne garantissait un _happy end_. Elles étaient juste deux gamines de seize ans, sans expérience, sans protection, et aucun héro ne viendrait à leur rescousse. Elles étaient seules face au danger.

« Mais je suis un peu contre l'idée de faire ça ici, sans cérémonie aucune. » reprit Darwin. « Ce n'est pas une simple morveuse que je vais éliminer ce soir, c'est un morceau de choix… »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas! » cria Kim, qui s'était rapprochée. « Ôtez vos sales pattes de Nana, espèce de vampire suceur de sang! »

Darwin, pour toute réaction, haussa un élégant sourcil.

« Vous voyez, miss Tong Shen, les passions que vous provoquez? Et tout ça pour une petite voyante qui… »

« NAWEI EST UNE _ORACLE_! »

Et, dans un cri de rage, Kim jeta sa baguette et se rua sur Darwin, à mains nues. A ce moment, elle avait l'air presque aussi folle que Darwin lui-même, mais ce dernier régit avec une rapidité extrême: d'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une bulle de protection autour de lui et Nawei, et Kim se fracassa contre elle avant de glisser sur le sol, toujours consciente mais assez sonnée.

« Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais aimé les Gryffondor. » expliqua calmement Darwin à Nawei, bien qu'elle fût de toute évidence trop à l'Ouest pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. « Ils agissent toujours avant de réfléchir. Très mauvaise tactique. Un plan bien ficelé est toujours plus efficace. »

Il eut un petit sourire suffisant et regarda sa montre.

« Bien, à l'heure qu'il est, mes chers collègues devraient être en train de tirer leur cible de leur lit douillet… Je crois qu'il est grand temps pour moi de m'occuper de mon invitée. »

Le jeune homme regard Nawei d'un ait dément, puis se tourna vers Lily et Kim, toujours immobiles à deux mètres de lui, incapables de penser à une façon imparable de sauver Nawei.

« Je pourrais vous tuer, bien sûr, » fit-il avec un air pensif, « Mais le fait est que je ne suis pas un Mangemort et que je ne tue donc pas à tort et à travers. Je vais donc me contenter de m'assurer que vous ne me suivrez pas… »

Il agita sa baguette et des cordes en sortirent, venant s'enrouler autour des poignets et des chevilles de Lily et Kim. Elles s'écrasèrent toutes deux sur le sol, incapable de tenir en équilibre.

« Et je crois que je vais aussi prendre ça. »

Il s'abaissa et ramassa leurs deux baguettes.

« Hé bien… Au revoir, mesdemoiselles. » fit Darwin d'un air charmant en s'inclinant légèrement. « Ce fut un réel plaisir. »

Et il s'éloigna, Nawei sous son bras.

« Lily! » siffla furieusement Kim. « Fais quelque chose! »

« Mais il a pris nos bagu… »

« Utilise l'Ancienne Magie, triple andouille! »

« Oh, oui, heu, d'accord… »

Mais plusieurs problèmes s'imposèrent: tout d'abord, Lily avait les mains liées dans le dos, et jusque là, la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire de la magie Élémentaire sans utiliser ses mains. Ensuite, quel Élément utiliser? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ralentir Darwin efficacement?

« LILY! » la pressa Kim. « Amène-toi, il est déjà loin, on va le perdre! »

« Okay, okay… »

La rousse se concentra du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle pensait d'abord invoquer l'Air pour les ralentir, mais une autre idée germa dans sa tête. Agitant les doigts faute de pouvoir utiliser ses bras, elle fit de son mieux pour invoquer l'Eau. Elle vit le liquide froid inonder le sol à peine une demi-seconde plus tard.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! C'est pas en nous noyant que tu… »

Mais aussitôt, elle invoqua la Glace, et l'eau gela instantanément; Darwin, qui clopinait à présent une quinzaine de mètres devant elles, se mit à glisser et à tanguer sur ses deux jambes. Maintenir Nawei et marcher sur la glace sans tomber semblait mission impossible: plusieurs fois, le jeune homme se retrouva nez à nez avec le sol, Nawei (un peu ragaillardie) s'étalant à ses côtés.

« C'est bien, maintenant, il faut se libérer! »

« Mais comment? » demanda Lily en regardant ses chevilles liées. « Quel Élément je peux utiliser pour défaire les cordes? »

« Le Feu? » proposa Kim qui essayait vainement de se libérer à mains nues.

« T'es dingue? C'est pour finir complètement cram… Attends un peu! »

Lily agita à nouveau les doigts, et des pics de glace virent se mettre à cisailler les cordes. Cela ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes, mais il semblait que c'était déjà trop: Darwin était arrivé tant bien que mal à atteindre la fin du couloir, dont le sol n'était pas givré.

« VITE! » hurla Kim.

Elles se lancèrent à sa poursuite et Lily pensa juste à temps à faire fondre la glace pour qu'elles ne glissent pas à leur tour. Remarquant la cape à sa droite, elle se pencha pour la ramasse et, pataugeant dans une eau glacée, les filles gagnèrent la fin du couloir mais c'était trop tard: Darwin avait déjà disparu.

« Par où est-il allé? » demanda frénétiquement Lily alors que Kim sortait la Carte de sa poche d'un geste vif et malhabile.

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se plonger dedans qu'une voix familière les faisait toutes les deux sursauter violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette eau? Peeves, si tu as encore fait éclater les cuvettes des toilettes je t'assure que cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas! »

Leanne Grey, Préfète-en-Chef de son état, déboula en trombe d'un couloir adjacent, la baguette levée pour punir le poltergeist, mais elle s'arrêta net lorsque, au détour du couloir, elle aperçut Lily et Kim.

« Lily, Miss Hurley? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » demanda-t-elle, et, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna: « Lily, tu as manqué ta ronde avec Lupin prévue pour 23 heures, d'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté. Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu? »

« Oh, trois fois rien, » répondit Kim d'un ton sarcastique. « Juste un mégalomane en puissance et son docile toutou qui avaient dans la tête d'attaquer l'école, mais je t'assure, c'était du gâteau. »

Leanne sembla un moment perdue, et Lily jeta un regard noir à Kim. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour.

« Attaquer le château? Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez, là? » fit Leanne, perplexe.

« Leanne, il faut que tu nous écoutes attentivement. » fit Lily, décidée à perdre le moins de temps possible, en s'avançant vers la Préfète-en-Chef. « Des Mangemorts ont prévu d'attaquer l'école. D'enlever des enfants, plus précisément, pour faire pression sur l'école et surtout le Ministère. Trois élèves sont visés: un de Pouffsouffle, un de Serdaigle et un de Gryffondor. Leurs kidnappeurs sont extrêmement habiles pour se déguiser et se camoufler, mais ils sont obligés de prendre l'apparence d'élèves pour tromper la confiance des enfants et des autres élèves. »

« M… Mais… » balbutia Leanne, visiblement prise au dépourvu.

« Tobey Darwin et Russel Preston sont derrière tout ça. » continua Lily. « Ils ont découvert un passage secret qui relie le château à Pré-au-Lard et c'est par là qu'ils vont faire passer les élèves. Darwin a emmené Nawei au château, mais Preston est toujours là-bas, avec James et… »

« Attends un peu, Lily. » fit Leanne en secouant la tête. « Preston ne peut pas être à Pré-au-Lard, je l'ai vu il y a à peine vingt minutes, dans son lit, couvert d'affreuses pustules. »

Lily jeta un regard à Kim, qui elle consultait frénétiquement la Carte.

« Quoi que ce soit que tu aies vu dans la chambre de Preston, ce n'était pas lui. Il a dû utiliser une ruse ou… »

« Lily, ils se dirigent vers le hall d'entrée! » s'écria Kim.

Mais Leanne secouait toujours la tête.

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous essayez de me faire croire? » fit-elle, la voix un peu plus haut perché que d'habitude.

« Il faut que tu préviennes Dumbledore! Ils vont avoir besoin de renforts, le passage vers Pré-au-Lard est assez long, mais une fois sortis, ils pourront transplaner comme ils le veulent! L'entrée du passage est au quatrième étage, derrière un miroir terni, il faut poster des gardes et envoyer des renforts pour les maraudeurs… »

« Les Maraudeurs? » la coupa Leanne. « Ils sont aussi dehors? »

« Oui! » s'écria Lily, qui n'en pouvait plus de s'expliquer et sentait Kim trépigner à côté d'elle.

Des voix se firent entendre dans le lointain.

« Lily, ils sortent du château! »s'écria Kim, ses mains crispées sur la Carte.

La rousse se tourna à nouveau vers la Préfète-en-Chef, implorant:

« S'il-te-plait, Leanne, fais-le! Préviens Dumbledore! Stavenski était censée lui envoyer un message, mais… »

« _Stavenski_?! » s'écria Leanne, la voix plus aigue que jamais. « Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? »

« FAIS-LE! » hurla Lily, que Kim traînait à présent par la manche. Les voix étaient de plus en plus proches, accompagnées de bruits de pas précipités, et Lily n'aurait su dire si c'était des amis ou des ennemis. « Préviens Dumbledore, Leanne, je t'en prie! »

La jeune fille semblait elle aussi avoir remarqué les bruits approchant, et Lily la vit pâlir et serrer sa baguette.

« Ok, ok, je vais le faire… » fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Kim tira violemment sur la manche de Lily et toutes deux se mirent à courir, Leanne sur leurs talons. Les voix s'étaient tellement rapprochées à présent que du coin de l'œil, Lily put même apercevoir quelques figures sombres les poursuivre.

« Qui c'est? » fit Leanne, essoufflée, derrière elles, alors qu'elles atteignaient les escaliers de marbre.

Lily n'avait pas la réponse. En toute logique, les Caméléons devaient être discrets et surtout devaient monter en direction du passage, et pas s'en éloigner. Elle croisa le regard de Kim et se rendit compte qu'elles pensaient exactement la même chose.

« OI! » hurla Kim alors qu'elle manquait de trébucher. « Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle s'arrêta net, laissant Lily et Leanne la dépasser.

« KIM! » hurla Lily, paniquée « Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! »

« Il a laissé tombé une baguette! » répondit Kim qui se baissait pour la ramasser.

La jeune fille n'eut aucune peine à rattraper les deux autres: en quelques secondes elle était à nouveau à leur hauteur, c'est-à-dire à l'emplacement des escaliers de marbre, qu'elle descendirent quatre à quatre, Leanne manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois dans sa panique.

« Vas prévenir Dumbledore, Leanne! » s'exclama Lily alors qu'elles arrivaient au premier étage, celui où se trouvait le bureau du directeur.

« Mais… Et vous? » fit Leanne, un peu étonnée.

« On doit retrouver Darwin, il a l'intention de tuer Nawei! » fit Kim et, d'un geste sec, elle tira à nouveau sur la manche de Lily pour l'obliger à avancer. Elles laissèrent donc la jeune fille seule et descendirent quatre à quatre la dernière volée d'escaliers qui déboulait sur le hall d'entrée.

« Tu crois qu'elle va y arriver? » demanda Lily à Kim en regardant derrière elle.

Les bruits de pas et les cris n'avaient pas cessé.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus sûr de… tu sais, envoyer un message? »

Lily regarda Kim, effarée.

« Je ne sais pas comment on fait ça, j'ai juste vu Preston le faire et… »

« Hé bien, essaie! » s'impatienta Kim.

Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, le temps que Lily invoque l'Eau. La petite créature liquide apparut si promptement que Lily elle-même en fut abasourdie.

« Heu… »

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de parler, Lily. » fit Kim. « Preston n'a pas desserré les lèvres, lui.

« Hum, en effet… »

La rousse se concentra du mieux qu'elle pouvait rassemblant le maximum d'informations qu'elle était capable de passer à Dumbledore. Elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit: le mince filet argenté qui sembla sortir de sa tête et couler directement en direction de la petite créature. Celle-ci acquiesça presque imperceptiblement et, dans un tourbillon d'eau, disparut.

« Wow. » fit Kim

« Ouais. » dit Lily, assez impressionnée elle-même.

Puis, comme montée sur des ressorts, Kim sembla reprendre ses esprits et, malmenant à nouveau la manche de Lily, elle se dirigea vers les grandes portes de bois.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

La tête de James lui faisait atrocement mal, encore plus que ses membres endoloris dû à sa chute.

« C'était… »

« Des Mangemorts, oui. » termina Sirius à la place de Poppy.

James ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sirius s'était levé, tandis que Remus et peter aidait les deux filles à se mettre debout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Peter, regardant la trappe avec inquiétude.

« On retrouve Lily et Kim. » fit aussitôt James en se remettant lui aussi ses jambes.

Il tâta l'arrière de son crâne : une bosse s'y était formée, mais il ne sentait pas de sang couler dans son cou.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda-t-il, et la plupart acquiescèrent.

« Poppy a quelque chose au poignet, je pense qu'il est cassé. » dit Remus alors qu'il examinait le bras de la jeune fille.

« C'est rien, je t'assure… »

Mais vu la grimace qu'elle faisait, ce ne devait pas être le cas. Remus semblait l'avoir compris, car il matérialisa une attelle autour de son bras d'un coup de baguette.

« Je vais _bien_, je n'ai pas besoin de… »

« Ouais, et ma mère c'est Mère Thérésa. » railla Sirius, et la jeune fille se renfrogna mais accepta néanmoins les maigres soins de Remus. « Allez, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. »

Il se dirigea vers la trappe, mais Mary lui barra le chemin.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas réemprunter le passage ? » fit-elle sèchement.

Sirius renifla. « Si, ça te pose un problème, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? »

« Plutôt, oui. » répondit Mary d'un ton froid et hautain. « On pourrait tomber sur… je ne sais pas, moi, voyons… des Mangemorts ? »

« Hé bien, ce sera l'occasion de leur rendre la pareille. » rétorqua Sirius en désignant le poignet bandé de Poppy.

« Par Merlin, t'es complètement givré, Black. »

« Et toi, t'as aucun cran, ma grande ! »

« Au moins je réfléchis avant d'agir ! »

« Ouais, hé bien un peu trop peut-être ! »

« Hey ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers James, l'air tout aussi irrité l'un que l'autre.

« Arrêtez de vous crêper le chignon, on perd du temps là ! » dit le garçon, qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement mare.

« Dis-lui, toi, James, que son idée est complètement foireuse ! » s'emporta Sirius.

« Non. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Remus.

« Mary a raison, on ne peut pas réemprunter le passage. » expliqua-t-il. « Les Caméléons sont susceptibles de revenir, et je crois pas qu'ils seraient très heureux de nous voir. Il faut qu'on retourne au village et qu'on emprunte le passage de chez Honeyducks, Sirius. »

Le jeune Black eut l'air contrarié mais ne broncha pas.

« Très bien. » fit James d'un ton autoritaire. « Direction le village, alors. »

Ils sortirent par la fenêtre de la salle de séjour, la seule issue qui n'était pas magiquement scellée. Les garçons voulurent à nouveau aider les filles à enjamber l'appui de fenêtre ; Poppy accepta la main de Remus mais Mary refusa catégoriquement aucune aide de la part de Sirius, James ou Peter.

« On devrait leur laisser un petit cadeau. » fit-elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre ouverte.

Elle leva les bras et il y eut un bruit étrange. Puis, James sentit la terre trembler sous les pieds et un immense tronc d'arbre sortit du plancher de la salle de séjour. Des branches ne cessaient d'apparaître et de grandir et bientôt, elles remplirent presque toute la pièce, ne laissant que quelques espaces libres.

« Ca devrait faire l'affaire. » dit Mary en refermant la porte. « Bon, vous vous bougez ? »

James se contenta de la regarder, la bouche légèrement entrouverte d'admiration.

« Et frimeuse, en plus… » marmonna Sirius en se mettant à courir.

Ils l'imitèrent tous. Malgré la distance, il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver au centre du village. La montée vers la place principale fut la plus dure, mais elle était aussi décisive : le magasin de sucreries faisait le coin entre la place et la rue qu'ils gravissaient.

Sirius atteint la boutique le premier, suivi de Mary. Ils firent de leur mieux pour reprendre leur souffle, puis James fit signe d'entrer dans le magasin, qui était encore ouvert et pourtant étrangement désert.

Poppy fit un pas en avant mais Remus la retint subitement.

« Attendez un instant. » fit-il, le regard fixé vers la grand place, et James remarqua lui aussi que quelque chose clochait. Le feu de joie avait disparut, plus aucun musicien ne jouait et plus personne ne dansait. Ouvrant la bouche de surprise, il se rendit compte que toutes les fées avaient déserté le village.

Et puis, il entendit les cris. Un attroupement de sorciers et de sorcières s'était formé en cercle sur la place ; ils semblaient assister à quelque chose qui se produisait à l'intérieur du cercle et que James et les autres ne pouvaient voir.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Sirius avant de s'interrompre, les yeux agrandis de surprise et d'horreur.

Une gigantesque gerbe de flammes s'éleva dans les airs, puis replongea vers le sol au milieu des spectateurs. Le feu ne sembla pas atteindre sa cible, cependant : un jet d'eau était venu à sa rencontre et les deux Eléments livraient une bataille sans merci.

« Oh mon Dieu… » chuchota Mary d'une voix blanche.

« Ils se battent en public ? » demanda James, ahuri. « Stavenski et Preston se battent _en public_ ?! »

« Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. » répondit Sirius alors que l'Eau semblait l'emporter sur le Feu, repoussant les flammes. « Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué le goût de Darwin pour l'étalage de soi – Preston était son petit toutou, il ne fait que copier son maître. »

« Mais ils vont finir par blesser quelqu'un ! » s'écria Poppy, horrifiée. « On doit faire quelque chose ! »

« On ne peut rien faire. » dit Remus en secouant la tête.

« Remus a raison. » approuva James d'un ton autoritaire. « C'est le problème de Stavenski, ça. Nous, on doit retrouver Lily et Kim. »

Ses entrailles se tordirent. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la maison, la possibilité qu'il puisse être arrivé quelque chose à Lily ne cessait de le tourmenter : pas mal de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elles avaient emprunté le passage pour retourner à Poudlard, et plus le temps passait, plus il y avait de chance pour que quelque chose lui soit arrivé.

Il serra un peu plus sa baguette dans sa main et entra dans la boutique, prenant les devants.

Le tunnel était moins long que celui de la maison du vieil homme ; les Maraudeurs, Poppy et Mary purent donc rattraper plus ou moins le temps qu'ils avaient perdu à monter jusqu'au village, mais ce n'était pas encore assez au goût de James.

Sa tête lui faisait encore mal, mais c'était comme si son cerveau avait décidé de mettre la douleur de côté et de se préoccuper des choses les plus importantes : ses jambes, par exemple, qui commençaient à souffrir de ces sprints à répétition.

Ils finirent par atteindre le bout du passage, tous à bout de souffle. James était partant pour se remettre en route directement mais Sirius réclama une pause, désignant discrètement les filles, toutes les deux affalées sur le sol, le souffle court. James hocha la tête et, après un rapide regard méfiant dans le couloir désert, s'adossa contre la statue de la Sorcière Borgne, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air.

« Comment est-ce que tu comptes… retrouver Lily ? » demanda Poppy entre deux respirations.

« Je… J'en sais rien. »

Et c'était vrai. James n'avait aucune idée d'où Lily pouvait être à cet instant. Il lui avait donné la Carte, il ne pouvait donc pas l'utiliser pour la tracer. A ce moment, il se sentait un peu découragé.

« Je pense que la première chose à faire, » intervint Remus, « C'est de prévenir Dumbledore. Si nous on n'arrive pas à retrouver Lily, lui le pourra. »

« D'accord, Rem, mais n'oublie pas que des Mangemorts ont réussi à s'infiltrer dans le château, Dumbledore aura peut-être autre chose à faire. »

Mais James secoua la tête.

« Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais une élève courir un tel danger sans agir. » dit-il. « On doit prévenir quelqu'un, de toute façon, puisque Stavenski… »

« CHUT ! » fit soudain Remus, le visage sévère.

Sirius s'apprêtait à rouspéter mais Mary lui fit signe de se taire.

« Quelqu'un vient. » chuchota-t-elle.

Ils tendirent tous l'oreille. Au bout de quelques secondes, James finit par les entendre : des cris, des bruits de pas et de jets de lumière. Tous se cachèrent derrière la satetue de la Sorcière Borgne, le cœur battant et la baguette dégainée.

Et puis, ils les virent enfin : deux silhouettes vêtues de capes noires qui couraient dans leur direction. Lorsque la première arriva à leur hauteur, James régit au quart de tour et lui lança un sort de Croc-en-Jambe. La deuxième s'arrêté, déroutée, et Sirius profita de son trouble pour sortir de sa cachette et la désarmer :

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » cria-t-il, et la baguette de l'homme sauta et atterrit directement dans la paume ouverte du jeune homme.

Le premier homme avait perdu sa baguette en tombant et fit un mouvement pour la reprendre ; Poppy pointa sa baguette vers lui et hurla « _Stupefix_ ! ». Le corps de l'homme retomba inerte sur le sol et Sirius s'avança vers l'autre, le menaçant de sa baguette.

« Hey, tout doux, mon grand… » fit l'homme en levant les mains, visiblement dérouté de se faire prendre en embuscade par un groupe d'adolescents.

Il avait l'air plutôt jeune, vingt-cinq ans tout au plus, avec des cheveux blond cendré et un petit menton pointu. James lui trouvait un air vaguement familier, mais il était incapable de dire lequel.

« Votre nom. » demanda froidement Sirius.

« Fenwick, Benjy Fenwick. » répondit aussitôt l'homme. « Je suis Auror, hein, pas besoin de me traiter comme ça. »

Mais Sirius ne baissa pas sa baguette.

« Comment peut-on être sûrs que vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort ? »

« C'est bon, Sirius. » fit James en regardant attentivement le visage de Fenwick. « Je pense que je le reconnais, il travaille avec mon père. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, scrutant lui aussi attentivement son visage.

« Tu es le fils d'Henry Potter, c'est ça ? »

James acquiesça brièvement.

« Hé ben, il va pas être très heureux d'apprendre que son fils joue les Indiana Jones dans les couloirs de Poudlard alors qu'ils grouillent de Mangemorts, mon garçon. »

« Jouer à quoi ? » demanda Sirius, perplexe, mais Fenwick ignora sa question.

« Je peux récupérer ma baguette, maintenant ? » fit-il, et le jeune Black sembla hésiter un instant avant de la lui tendre, le regard toujours méfiant.

« Comment avez-vous été prévenus que l'école était attaquée ? » demanda Remus.

« Dumbledore a reçu un message et ils nous a aussitôt demandé de venir »

Sirius fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas Transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard ! »

Fenwick sembla agacé par l'attitude méfiante des jeunes gens et soupira lourdement.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a un Portoloin directement relié au département des Aurors au Ministère, en cas de pépin. Tu es content ? »

Sirius grogna une réponse inaudible mais ne broncha pas.

« Qui c'est ça ? » demanda Poppy en désignant l'homme Stupefixé à leur pieds.

« C'est une très bonne question, nous allons bientôt le savoir… »

L'Auror retourna le corps de l'homme et retira la capuche sombre qui lui couvrait le visage.

« Wilkes. » fit-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. « Le patron va être content. »

« FENWICK ! » hurla une voix derrière eux, les faisant tous sursauter.

« Quand on parle du loup… »

Lily reconnut aussitôt le sorcier qui marchait vers eux à vive allure : une forte carrure, une mâchoire puissante et carrée, des cheveux noirs en bataille, un nez droit et le regard un peu dur derrière des lunettes cerclées d'argent : Henry Potter était plus imposant que jamais, à cet instant.

« Fenwick, que faites vous ici à traîner dans les couloirs ? Vous avez des ordres, jeune homme ! Vous êtes supposé patrouiller au quatrième étage, c'est Longdubat qui doit s'occuper des fuyards ! Et puis, qui sont ces ga… »

Mais il s'arrêta net en apercevant James.

« _James Potter_ ! » s'écria-t-il, et le garçon reconnu aussitôt le ton que son père employait quand il n'était vraiment, mais _vraiment_ pas content. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, par Merlin ?! »

« Je t'avais dit qu'il ne serait pas ravi… » glissa Fenwick, mais James l'ignora :

« On a tout vu, papa. Les Mangemorts, le passage, tout. Un traître a emmené une amie de Lily avec l'intention de la tuer, et Lily et Kim l'ont suivi. Aucun Auror n'est parti à leur recherche : nous, on est venus pour les retrouver. »

James avait essayé de mettre toute la gravité et le professionnalisme qu'il pouvait dans sa déclaration, mais ça ne sembla pas convaincre Henry.

« Pour les retrouver ? » répéta-t-il. « L'école est attaquée, infestée de Mangemorts, et toi tu décides de jouer les héros ? »

« Je ne joue pas… » protesta le garçon, mais son père le coupa :

« Je te reconnais bien là, James, mais laisse-moi te dire qu'il est hors de question que toi et tes amis jouent à cache-cache dans les couloirs de Poudlard par les temps qui courent ! Je veux que toi et les autres retournent à la Tour Gryffondor, et _immédiatement_. »

James savait pertinemment que quand son père utilisait ce ton là, il n'était pas autorisé à lui répondre. Seulement, aujourd'hui, c'était différent : ils ne se disputaient pas pour une broutille, mais bien pour une vie – plusieurs vies – celles de Lily, Kim et Nawei, et James savait que c'était un prix qu'il n'était pas prêt à payer, surtout pas à cause d'un bête conflit de génération.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, papa, mais je vais devoir te désobéir. » fit-il d'un ton très posé, le regard planté dans celui de son père. « Il est hors de question que j'abandonne Lily. »

Henry Potter sembla ébranlé pendant quelques instants. Pendant un moment, le père et le fils s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis, l'homme sembla se reprendre, secouant la tête.

« James, pour la dernière fois, fais ce que je te dis – Fenwick va vous accompagner toi et tes amis à… »

« Je suis désolé, papa. » répéta James, coupant à nouveau la parole à son père, ce qui n'était certainement pas dans ses habitudes. « J'ai pris ma décision. »

Il brisa le contact visuel et se tourna vers Sirius, Remus, Peter et Poppy.

« On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour nous terrer dans la tour, hein. » fit Sirius avec un léger sourire encourageant. « On vient avec toi, vieux. »

D'un seul mouvement, les quatre jeunes gens hochèrent la tête : ils viendraient avec lui.

« Je ne suis pas votre père, » fit Henry à leur attention, « Vous faites donc ce que vous voulez, mais _James_, pour l'amour du ciel… »

Mais, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, ce fut Fenwick qui protesta :

« Je crois que c'est peine perdue, patron. » fit-il avec un petit sourire désolé, puis il désigna James d'un hochement de tête. « Regardez-le : il a le même regard que vous avez lorsque vous avez décidé de braver une interdiction du Ministre. »

Henry sembla légèrement contrarié par la remarque ; son regard passa de James à Fenwick, puis de Fenwick à James.

Il finit par soupirer lourdement, et James sut que la bataille était gagnée.

« Très bien. » fit-il, résigné. « Vous avez la permission d'aller retrouver Lily. »

« Excellent ! » fit Sirius, enthousiaste, en se mettant en route, mais Henry l'arrêta.

« A une seule condition. » dit-il d'un ton très sévère. « Je veux vous vous soyez prudents. _Très_ prudents. Ce n'est pas un jeu de cache-cache, les jeunes. Je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas mettre votre vie en danger si vous pouvez l'éviter. Est-ce que j'ai votre parole ? »

Il s'adressait tout particulièrement à James et Sirius, qu'il savait les plus têtes brûlées de la bande. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent solennellement, et, enfin, l'homme fit un signe pour les autoriser à partir.

« Je veux me battre. » fit soudain une voix derrière eux.

C'était Mary.

« Hors de question, jeune fille. » objecta Henry. « Soit vous allez avec eux, soit vous vous laissez accompagner jusqu'à votre salle commune. »

Mais la jeune mulâtre ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Je suis majeure ! » fit-elle d'un ton hargneux, la baguette serrée dans son poing. « J'ai le droit de rester et de me battre ! »

« Non, vous avez le droit de vous mettre à l'abris, et c'est tout. » claqua Henry, le regard sévère.

Mary ouvrit la bouche mais ne semblait pas trouver d'argument assez convainquant.

« Je sais où se trouve le passage jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ! » fit-elle finalement.

« Nous aussi on le sait. » répondit Fenwick. « Il est au quatrième étage : des Aurors patrouillent dans tout l'étage et ils ont déjà réussi à coincé un Mangemort. »

« Ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts qui enlèvent les enfants, ce sont des Caméléons. » fit aussitôt remarquer James. « Ils ne sont pas aussi faciles à attraper, croyez-moi. »

Il fit un signe en direction du Mangemort Stupefixé, étalé face contre terre.

« Et puis je sais exactement ou se trouve l'entrée du passage. » ajouta Mary.

L'argument sembla faire mouche, parce que les deux Aurors se redressèrent subitement.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Fenwick, et Mary hocha positivement la tête.

« Très bien, jeune fille, vous allez venir avec nous. » fit Henry, puis il se tourna vers les autres. « Et vous, vous retrouvez Lily. Vous savez où chercher ? »

« Heu… »

Les quatre jeunes gens s'entreregardèrent, piteux.

« Commencez par le bureau de Dumbledore. » les conseilla Fenwick. « J'ai vu une fille en sortant de son bureau – si elle a de la chance, elle doit toujours y être, et en sécurité. »

« Comment était-elle ? » demanda James, le cœur battant, mais Sirius le tirait déjà par la manche.

« Je ne me rappelle plus, désolé. »

« James, allez, viens ! » le pressa le jeune Black.

Et le garçon se mit en route, avec un dernier regard pour son père.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Quand Lily et Kim ouvrirent les portes de bois, elles ne virent que le parc sombre s'ouvrir devant elles.

Le rayon de lune était obstrué par un épais nuage et il leur était quasi impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

« On sont-ils ? _Ou sont-ils ?_ » fit Kim d'une voix sifflante.

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne vois rien ! Il fait trop… »

Mais soudain, Lily la vit : une petite ombre noire qui se faufilait dans l'obscurité, en direction du lac.

« Là-bas ! » cria-t-elle en se mettant à courir.

Kim se mit en route une demi-seconde plus tard et finit même par la dépasser. Darwin, au loin, sembla remarquer qu'il était suivi et se mit à lancer des sorts par-dessus son épaule.

« _Stupefix_ ! » hurla Kim avec la baguette qu'elle venait de récupérer.

Le sort le rata de peu et la jeune fille poussa un cri de rage et de frustration.

« Mais qu'est-ce… qu'il fout ? » demanda Lily, à bout de souffle. « Où est-ce… qu'il court… comme ça ? »

Kim ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre : elle était trop occupée à lancer des sorts à tout va. Malgré sa fatigue, Lily sentait l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines, lui donnant la force d'avancer encore, de mettre une jambe devant l'autre et de laisser de côté les questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas encore de réponse. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à James, et aux ennuis qu'il avait sûrement : elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour lui à cet instant.

Darwin avait atteint le bord du lac et Lily vit avec horreur qu'il faisait monter Nawei dans une petite barque qu'il venait de matérialiser. Elle accéléra le pas : une fois qu'ils auraient quitté la rive, il leur serait impossible de les suivre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de faire ? » demanda Kim.

« Je pense… Je pense qu'il a l'intention de la noyer. » répondit Lily d'une voix blanche, bien qu'elle espérait se tromper.

Kim sembla perdre le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait et pointa sa baguette vers la barque :

« _Stupefix ! STUPEFIX !_ »

Le premier sort rata sa cible, mais le deuxième aurait du atteindre Darwin en plein dos. Au lieu de ça, il sembla être absorbé par un bouclier invisible, et Lily vit Darwin se retourner vers elles et leur sourire. Et, alors que les filles étaient presque à hauteur de la rive, le bateau leva l'ancre et commença à s'éloigner à une allure rapide.

« Il a installé… une bulle… de protection ! » haleta Kim, folle de rage, avant de shooter dans une motte de terre qui n'avait absolument rien demandé. « On ne peut plus l'atteindre ! »

« Si, on peut. » fit Lily, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « Il faut utiliser la seule chose qui peut encore toucher la barque. »

« Du quoi tu… Oh ! »

Un éclair de compréhension s'alluma soudain dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Mais j'ai besoin que tu me couvres. » précisa Lily. « Darwin va surement essayer de riposter, alors… »

« Très bien. » fit Kim, et elle brandit sa baguette, prête à repousser chaque sort que le jeune homme leur lancerait.

Lily prit une grande inspiration. Si elle voulait utiliser l'Eau pour atteindre le bateau, elle devait bien réfléchir à comment elle allait s'y prendre ; un faux mouvement pouvait renverser la barque et être fatal aussi bien que pour Darwin que pour Nawei. Le cœur battant la chamade et les paumes moites, Lily leva les bras.

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Kim se tenait toujours fermement campée sur ses deux jambes à côté d'elle, et on n'entendait que les clapotis de l'eau et les bruits de leur respiration saccadée. Et puis – Lily vit Kim baisser un peu sa garde puis se reprendre – l'eau commença à remuer.

C'était très faible, au départ ; à peine quelques ondulations sur la surface lisse du lac maintenant éclairée par un rayon de lune. La barque s'éloignait de plus en plus, coupant à travers les ondes comme on marche sur une fourmi ; et puis, Lily et Kim sentirent comme un ralentissement dans la progression du bateau.

Les ondes avaient mué en vagues, à présent, et Darwin semblait enfin s'être rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Lily, trop concentrée, le vit à peine s'agiter et pointer sa baguette dans leur direction. Mais Kim était là, préparée à l'attaque, et repoussa le sort avec une facilité déconcertante.

« C'est bien, Lil', continue comme ça ! » l'encouragea Kim à côté d'elle.

Les vagues commencèrent à devenir plus conséquentes, atteignant une cinquantaine de centimètres de hauteur, et Lily sentit soudain le bateau opérer une résistance. C'était vraiment une sensation étrange : la magie de Darwin n'agissait jamais que sur les eaux sombres du lac, et pourtant Lily avait la nette impression qu'elle pouvait la sentir, comme si elle nageait dans le lac.

Lily ferma les yeux et soudain elle _était_ le lac, elle était cette eau sombre et tumultueuse. Elle se sentait s'étendre sur plusieurs kilomètres, elle distinguait les algues parcourir son fond et les milliers de créatures qui avaient élu domicile en son sein. Elle était imposante et majestueuse et se sentait soudain appelée à repousser cette petite chose de bois qui avait eu l'impertinence de pénétrer dans son territoire.

Il était temps pour elle de déchaîner sa colère.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Les eaux sombres du lac étaient tellement agitées que la petite barque tanguait fameusement, à présent. Darwin avait l'air effrayé et paniqué à la fois et se cramponnait aux bords du bateau avec fermeté, lançant de temps à autres des sorts complètement inutiles en espérant calmer les eaux tumultueuses. Kim pouvait entendre Nawei crier au loin, et elle vit soudain Darwin l'attraper par le col et se tourner vers elle et Lily.

« C'est trop tard, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire ! » hurla-t-il au dessus du brouhaha des vagues. « J'ai gagné, dites-lui adieu ! »

Et, malgré les secousses, il lia les poignets et les chevilles de la jeune fille avec des cordes d'argent et la précipita par-dessus bord.

Kim sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines et eut l'impression qu'un cri échappait de sa gorge malgré elle.

« LILY ! » hurla-t-elle, oubliant quelques instants la bulle de protection et lançant des sorts en cascade. « Lily, il faut faire quelque… »

Mais sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge au moment même où elle tourna la tête vers sa gauche.

La rousse s'était élevée dans les airs, à peur près à un mètre du sol, et se tenait cambrée, comme possédée, la tête en arrière et les doigts comme crispés sur quelque chose d'invisible.

Au même moment, un gigantesque monstre liquide fendait les eaux du lac, et un coup de tonnerre retentissait comme un rugissement monstrueux.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Le petit groupe fendait l'air à toute allure, Sirius en tête. James sentait tout doucement un point de côté poindre dans sa poitrine mais s'obligea à l'ignorer et à continuer sa route. Ils prirent le plus de raccourcis et de passages secrets possibles pour éviter au maximum de faire une mauvaise rencontre.

Poppy commençait à fatiguer, derrière, et Remus l'encourageait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« On est où, là, Sirius ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils débouchaient dans un couloir sombre et apparemment désert.

« Premier étage, en toute logique. » répondit le jeune Black.

James regarda autour de lui : le couloir était pourvu de fenêtres, ce qui donnait une vue sur l'extérieur. Le garçon s'approcha et regarda à travers l'une d'elle. Le ciel était sombre et il n'y voyait presque rien – jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair illumine tout à coup le ciel et qu'un énorme coup de tonnerre retentisse. L'espace d'une seconde, James eut l'impression de voir un énorme monstre surgir des profondeurs du lac, mais ensuite le parc redevint brutalement sombre. La pluie se mit à battre durement contre les vitres, produisant un bruit assez assourdissant et le jeune homme secoua la tête, persuadé que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours.

« Oui, je pense que c'est bon. » fit-il, ayant vu pendant le bref instant où le parc avait été illuminé qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas si haut par rapport au sol. « OK, maintenant, il faut trouver le bureau de Dumb… »

Mais il s'arrêta en plein vol. Il venait de voir une ombre glisser sur le mur et se retourna, la baguette serrée dans son poing.

« Remus, est-ce que tu sens quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il à son ami.

Mais le garçon, malgré son ouïe très fine et sa perspicacité pour détecter une présence humaine, secoua négativement la tête.

« Bon, ben j'ai dû rêv… »

« _STUPEFIX !_ » hurla soudain Sirius, pointant sa baguette vers une commode de bois.

Et, sous leurs yeux ébahis, le meuble fit un véritable bond de côté pour éviter le sort. Tous les jeunes pointèrent leur baguette vers lui, prêt à lui jeter un sort s'il se montrait hostile.

« Montre-toi, lâche ! » cria Sirius.

Au début, rien ne se produit, et James se demanda soudain s'ils ne l'avaient pas tous imaginé, sous la pression du stress. Il ne put s'empêcher de se trouver incroyablement ridicule, menaçant une commode de sa baguette comme si elle risquait de lui sauter dessus à tout moment.

Puis, enfin, le meuble commença à se transformer. C'était la même chose qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée : il s'étira, s'allongea, s'affina, des membres commencèrent à apparaître… pour finalement laisser place à un homme assez maigre qui leur lança un drôle de regard.

« Vous êtes plutôt doués. » dit-il finalement après un moment de silence, prenant tout le monde au dépourvu. « Je n'aurais jamais cru vous trouver là. »

« Ouais, on se débrouille. » fit Sirius, mais il n'y avait aucune sympathie dans sa voix. « Où est le gosse ? »

« Dans sa salle commune. » répondit calmement Silvester, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous ne vous êtes pas débarrassé de lui en voyant que vous ne pourriez pas le faire sortir du château ? » fit sèchement Sirius.

L'homme parut offensé.

« Nous ne sommes pas des Mangemorts, jeune homme. Nous avons été doublés, il est hors de question de remplir notre partie du contrat à présent. Ces enfants ne risquent plus rien. »

Sirius et lui semblèrent s'affronter du regard un moment, comme si le garçon essayait de déterminer s'il disait la vérité ou pas.

« Laissez-moi partir. » fit Silvester.

Mais Sirius et les autres ne bougèrent pas, toujours méfiants, et l'homme soupira.

« De toute façon, vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi. Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force. »

James jeta un regard à Sirius, et tous deux abaissèrent lentement leurs baguettes, bientôt imités par les trois autres. L'homme les salua d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant, et recommença à se transformer.

« Vous ne choisirez donc jamais votre camp ? » demanda soudain James, un peu dégoûté par une attitude aussi lâche.

L'homme, qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à des racines sur le mur, s'immobilisa subitement et sembla tourner une tête vaguement humaine vers lui.

« Les Caméléons ne choisissent pas de camp, ils n'ont pas à le faire. C'est une affaire humaine, en aucun cas _Elle_ n'est concernée. »

« _Elle_ ? Qui ça _Elle_ ? » murmura Sirius, perplexe, mais la créature boisée l'ignora et s'échappa par la fenêtre sans un mot de plus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? »

« Aucune idée. » répondit James. « Allez, il faut trouver le bureau de Dumbledore ! »

Mais ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps : Sirius avait calculé plutôt juste et au bout d'un ou deux détours dans les couloirs, ils tombèrent sur les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est là-dedans ? »

« Si elle n'y est pas, je ne vois pas où… »

Mais Poppy, qui se trouvait légèrement en retrait, coupa Remus d'un cri suraigu.

« Quoi, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit immédiatement Sirius en brandissant sa baguette.

Mais la jeune fille semblait fixer le sol à ses pieds avec un air à la fois horrifié et perplexe.

« Il… Il y a quelque chose, là ! » fit-elle d'une voix étranglée, en désignant le sol à côté de la gargouille.

Sirius s'approcha lentement de l'endroit qu'elle désignait, l'air méfiant, tandis que la jeune fille reculait.

« Je ne vois rien. »

« Mais… Je l'ai senti, je t'assure ! » couina Poppy.

Il avança le pied et commença à tâtonner devant lui. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, son pied s'arrêta et son visage changea subitement d'expression.

« Ouais, il y a bien quelque chose d'invisible dans ce coin. »

James se demanda un moment si ce n'était pas sa Cape d'Invisibilité, mais ses doutes se dissipèrent lorsqu'il remarqua la déformation du carrelage à un endroit bien précis. Sa Cape d'Invisibilité ne faisait certainement pas _ça_.

« _Finite Incantatem_. » murmura-t-il, et une forme se matérialisa devant leurs yeux.

Tous les jeunes gens pointèrent leur baguette dans sa direction, mais ils se rendirent bien vite à l'évidence : la chose qui était étendue par terre n'était certainement pas sur le point de leur sauter dessus.

« C'est… »

« Leanne Grey. » fit James en s'agenouillant près du corps inanimé de la jeune fille, alors que les autres s'approchaient prudemment.

« Est-ce qu'elle est… » commença Peter, mais la fin de sa question sembla rester coincée dans le fond de sa gorge.

« Non, je crois qu'elle est simplement Stupéfixée. » répondit Remus en tâtant son pouls. « _Enervatum_. »

Les paupières de la jeune fille se mirent à papillonner, et James sentit un soupir de soulagement parcourir le petit groupe.

« Leanne ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

La jeune fille cligna encore une ou deux fois des yeux, et puis, sans crier gare, se releva brusquement et se mit à hurler des suites de mots qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête :

« Dumbledore ! Prévenir… Des Mangemorts ! Dans le château ! Evans a dit ! Prévenir… Dumbledore ! »

« Evans ? » répéta aussitôt James, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. « Lily ? Tu as vu Lily ? Leanne, réponds-moi ! »

« Je… J'ai vu Lily. » finit-elle par répondre, reprenant ses esprits. « Et Hurley. Elles… Elles cherchaient quelque chose… »

« _Par où sont elles allées ?_ » fit James d'un ton pressant.

Mais Leanne était tellement secouée qu'elle sembla ne pas l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Leanne ? » demanda doucement Remus, fusillant James du regard.

« Elles… Elles sont parties, elles m'ont dit de prévenir Dumbledore. » fit Leanne, qui essayait visiblement de rassembler ses souvenirs. « Alors je suis venue jusqu'ici, mais des… des Mangemorts m'ont rattrapée. Ils m'ont obligée à donné le mot de passe du bureau du directeur… Et puis, je me souviens avoir vu des tas de gens sortir en trombe du bureau et ils ont tous commencé à se battre, c'était une vraie pagaille. »

« Des Aurors. » dit Sirius. « Mais comment Dumbledore a-t-il été prévenu, si… »

« Je crois que j'ai vu Dumbledore lui-même en sortir, et puis… Plus rien. »

« C'est sûrement lui qui t'a Stupéfixée et cachée pour te protéger. » fit Remus pensivement.

« Quoi ? »

Leanne avait l'air outrée.

« Le château est attaqué et… et on m'a laissée là ? J'y crois pas ! Je suis Préfète-en-Chef oui ou non ?! »

« Ouais, on dirait que tu as manqué le début de la petite fête. » dit Sirius avec un léger sourire. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas fini, et il y a même peut-être moyen de te trouver un carton d'invitation de dernière minute. »

Leanne fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Tu dois nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur Lily. » fit James. « Il faut qu'on la retrouve. »

« Mais… Je ne sais pas… »

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit où elle allait ? » demanda Sirius.

« Non, elle… Elle est juste partie… Elle courait après Darwin, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit et… Oh ! »

Un éclair de lumière traversa son regard, et James reprit enfin espoir.

« Elle a parlé d'aller dehors ! Hurley regardait un bout de parchemin et lui a crié qu'ils sortaient du château… »

James n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase : il était déjà sur ses deux pieds et se mettait à courir comme un dératé. Ils avaient enfin une piste.

Il entendit à peine la Préfète-en-Chef rouspéter :

« Hey ! Ne me laissez pas là ! Je veux venir avec vous ! »

Et Sirius lui répondre :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, voyons. On ne compte pas aller s'amuser sans toi… »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Le parc était sombre et agité par des vents capricieux. La pluie cinglait les branches des arbres avec violence, mais le hurlement du vent semblait couvrir le cri des branches malmenées. Les nuages noirs obstruaient le passage du rayon de lune qui avait un peu plus tôt illuminé le village en fête de Pré-au-Lard.

Avec un léger sursaut, James se rendit compte qu'il était trempé jusqu'à l'os. Ses chaussures commençaient à transpercer et ses lunettes trempées lui brouillaient la vue. Il resta un moment là, immobile devant la porte de chêne, tremblant de tous ses membres, incapable de se décider à agir, à présent qu'il était dehors.

L'éclair qui illumina le ciel et le coup de tonnerre qui l'accompagna semblèrent lui faire l'effet d'une claque. Maintenant il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé : une forme monstrueuse émergeait bien des profondeurs du lac. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fraction de secondes mais savait à présent ce qu'il devait faire.

Fendant l'air et la pluie battante, il se mit à courir en direction du lac.

Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres de la rive, épuisé et plus trempé que jamais, un deuxième et violent éclair illumina à nouveau le parc.

Et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

Les eaux du lac étaient tellement agitées qu'on se serait cru en pleine mer. Il avait débordé et l'eau glacée léchait à présent les racines de l'arbre sous lequel lui et les autres Maraudeurs s'asseyaient souvent par jours de bon temps. La figure monstrueuse qu'il avait aperçue quelques secondes auparavant se dressait à présent devant lui, haute de plusieurs mètres, et pendant un instant James se demanda si ce n'était pas simplement le calamar géant.

Mais un nouvel éclair fendit le ciel noir et James recula, chancelant, sa baguette serrée dans son poing.

C'était un géant d'eau, un monstre liquide qui ne ressemblait en aucun cas à un calamar. Il ne vivait pas dans le lac : _c'était_ le lac. Comme si l'esprit de l'étendue d'eau d'habitude si calme avait décidé de se réveiller et de déchaîner sa colère…

Une main puissante enserra brusquement son bras et James sursauta violemment, la baguette brandie.

« K… Kim ? »

La jeune fille semblait dans tous ses états. Elle était trempée, elle aussi, ses cheveux n'était plus qu'une masse informe et ébouriffée, et les traits de son visage ruisselant d'eau étaient déformés par la terreur.

« _Où est Lily_ ? » cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du vent et de la pluie.

Lentement, la jeune sorcière tourna la tête vers le lac, et pendant un moment James s'attendit au pire.

« Elle est… »

La fin de sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge.

Kim désignait du doigt un point sombre au dessus des eaux, à plusieurs mètres de là. Le garçon pensa d'abord à un oiseau ou quelque chose du genre, puis il crut voir une longue chevelure flamboyante danser au gré du vent et son cœur sembla tomber dans sa poitrine.

« Depuis combien de temps… » demanda-t-il à Kim, le regard toujours rivé sur la forme cambrée de la jeune fille, qui lévitait à plusieurs mètres au dessus de l'eau.

« J…J'en sais rien ! » le coupa Kim, en proie à une panique la plus totale. « Nana était dans un bateau mais il s'est renv… renversé… »

Elle était secouée de tremblements qui n'étaient certainement pas dûs au froid et James se rendit compte que l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage n'était pas que de la pluie.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est elle qui fait ça ? »

Lentement, Kim hocha la tête.

« Je p…pouvais rien faire ! » balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots. « Le b…bateau a dis…disparu et Na…Nana avec ! Et Lily elle… elle faisait ces t…trucs étranges... »

James n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille craquer comme ça, et ça lui faisait un sacré choc.

« Je c…crois qu'elle l'a t…tuée ! »

La blonde eut un violent frisson et le garçon la prit par les épaules.

« Kim, ressaisis-toi ! » cria-t-il. « On va la sortir de là, tu vas voir… »

Il ne savait pas exactement qui ces paroles étaient censées convaincre ; lui aussi commençait à sérieusement douter de pouvoir sauver la jeune asiatique. Depuis combien de temps était-elle sous l'eau ?

Et Lily…

« Je vais utiliser un sortilège d'attraction. » dit-il, pas sûr pour un sou de son efficacité.

Il leva sa baguette, mais au moment où la formule s'apprêtait à franchir ses lèvres, un jet de lumière traversa le parc et toucha Lily en pleine poitrine. James la se cambrer un peu plus, puis son corps se relâcher lentement et tomber comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les ficelles, disparaissant dans les profondeurs. Le géant d'eau s'effondra avec elle, provoquant une énorme vague, et une pensée horrible s'imposa à lui.

« LILY ! »

Le hurlement sortit de ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte ; il semblait que plus aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Il plongea dans le lac et sentit à peine l'eau glacée se resserrer autour de ses membres déjà endoloris : c'était comme si son cerveau avait décidé de faire abstraction de tout ça pour le forcer à avancer.

Alors James nageait, bien qu'à bout de force, et fendait les eaux à présent plus calmes du lac, sans un regard en arrière. Une petite voix dans sa tête le prévint que d'autres gens étaient arrivés, mais elle était tellement loin…

Il fallait qu'il avance. Qu'il retrouve Lily. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

« _Lily_ ! LILY ! » hurla-t-il, luttant pour rester à la surface.

Mais elle était hors de vue. Prenant une grande inspiration, James fit la chose qui lui semblait la plus évidente : il s'immergea dans le lac.

Le froid de l'eau qui entoura son crâne à cet instant lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il lui semblait soudain que la pression de l'eau allait le faire éclater, qu'elle compressait ses poumons tellement douloureusement qu'il ne serait jamais capable de respirer encore normalement un jour.

Au prix d'un immense effort, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, remerciant Merlin qu'elle y soit encore, et tenta de prononcer la seule formule qu'il connaissait capable de réchauffer le corps. Il sentit aussitôt ses membres se réchauffer et s'il avait pu, il aurait soupiré de soulagement.

Le ciel sembla soudain se dégager, parce que la lune décroissante vint enfin éclairer la surface du lac. Les rayons étaient même parvenus à transpercer la noirceur des eaux du lac et leur donnait une teinte légèrement bleutée…

Et puis, il la vit : flottant à quelques mètres en dessous de lui, pâle comme la mort, tel le fantôme d'une noyée, Lily semblait dormir paisiblement. Sa peau avait pris une teinte tellement surnaturelle qu'elle semblait presque transparente et ses longs cheveux flottant autour d'elle étaient ternes, comme s'ils avaient perdu de leurs pigments d'habitude si flamboyants.

James remonta le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, prit une grande bouffée d'air et replongea aussitôt, nageant comme pour sa propre vie. Le froid n'était plus un problème ; à présent, c'était le temps qu'il fallait battre.

Dès qu'il arriva à hauteur de la rousse, il saisit fermement son poignet et tenta de remonter à la surface. Cela marcha l'espace d'une seconde, puis il sembla que Lily prenait 300 kilos. Il se retourna, s'apprêtant à attraper son poignet avec ses deux mains, mais il faillit lâcher prise lorsqu'un étrange spectacle s'imposa à ses yeux.

Une créature étrange, presque transparente, retenait la jeune fille par la taille. Ce n'était pas un Strangulot ou un être de l'eau, le garçon en était persuadé ; il se contenta donc d'attraper un peu plus fermement la jeune fille et de la tirer de toutes ses forces.

Mais c'était peine perdue : la créature semblait parfaitement dans son élément, et ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher sa proie. Sous les yeux ébahis de James, elle s'enroula autour du corps de la jeune fille, et il sentit sa prise lui échapper : la créature l'emmenait dans les abymes du lac.

Il cria ; des bulles s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Il sentait l'air lui manquer petit à petit, et son sort de réchauffement diminuait d'intensité de secondes en secondes. Avec un geste rageur, il s'empara de la taille de la jeune fille et se débattit de toutes ses forces pour la sortir des griffes de la créature.

Et puis il vit Lily ouvrir les yeux.

Il cria à nouveaux ; d'autres bulles s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

Mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas. Elle le regardait, les yeux légèrement vitreux, comme en transe ; on aurait dit que toute volonté lui avait été retirée, et son visage était tellement dépourvu d'expression qu'elle ne semblait plus humaine. Et James voulait lui hurler de se débattre, de ne pas se laisser faire par cette créature… Mais celle-ci l'empêchait de l'approcher, et l'entraînait toujours plus bas…

Elle s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans les profondeurs du lac ; les rayons de lune ne parvenait presque plus à eux et James avait du mal à distinguer son visage. A court d'oxygène, il fit un dernier geste désespéré : il prit sa main.

Le contact de leurs paumes sembla réveiller la jeune fille : dans la demi-obscurité, il crut la voir ouvrir de grands yeux, son visage arborant enfin une expression plus humaine. Elle sembla se rendre compte qu'elle était sous l'eau, car James vit ses traits se déformer et sa main libre porter à sa gorge, comme si elle cherchait désespérément à avaler une goulée d'air.

Elle serra encore plus fort la main de James dans la sienne, et le regard horrifié qu'elle lui lança à cet instant lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de remonter : la créature semblait décidée à les entraîner tous les deux, à présent. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller et ses poumons étaient tellement compressés dans sa poitrine qu'il s'attendait à exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Il avait besoin d'air, il ne pourrait pas faire sans, et un réflexe vieux comme le monde le poussa à ouvrir la bouche à la recherche d'oxygène.

Il sentit à peine un peu d'eau glacée s'infiltrer dans sa bouche qu'une autre sensation, beaucoup plus radicale, le traversa comme une flèche en plein cœur : il sortait de l'eau.

Il raffermit aussitôt sa prise sur la main de Lily, mais c'était inutile : elle semblait le suivre d'elle-même. Il avait la vague impression d'être pris dans un ouragan – mais, au moins, il pouvait respirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentait son corps retomber durement sur le sol et inspirait de grandes goulées d'air comme un affamé.

Des gens se pressaient autour de lui, mais c'était de Lily qu'il s'inquiétait. Il sentit à peine quelqu'un enrouler une couverture moelleuse autour de ses épaules ; Il tourna la tête et la vit, affalée sur le sol, crachant et toussant l'eau que contenait ses bronches. Elle était extrêmement pâle, mais bien vivante, et il sentit un énorme soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Sortant lentement mais sûrement de sa torpeur, il repéra du coin de l'œil un Nawei tremblante de tous ses membres un peu plus loin, entourée de Remus et Kim, cette dernière ne cessant de la prendre dans ses bras, les joues encore baignées de larmes et secouée d'un fameux hoquet.

Sirius, Peter et Poppy semblaient se battre avec Dumbledore pour s'approcher de James, et bien qu'un peu dans le brouillard, il tourna la tête pour voir Stavenski penchée sur Lily, peut-être encore plus pâle que la jeune fille.

Il semblait que de plus en plus de gens affluaient autour d'eux, mais James n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il se traîna douloureusement vers la rousse, toujours étendue dans l'herbe, trempée et visiblement secouée.

Au loin, le son et les lumières du feu d'artifice se manifestèrent, illuminant le parc de mille couleurs chatoyantes, s'attirant les exclamations émerveillées des étudiants, professeurs et aurors qui avaient envahi le parc.

Profitant du moment d'inattention de Stavenski, James se pencha au dessus de Lily, l'examinant.

« 'ce que ça va ? » articula-t-il difficilement.

« Moui… »

« Mr Potter, laissez donc Miss Evans tranq… »

« T… Tu as tenu ta promesse. » murmura Lily, un fantôme de sourire étirant ses lèvres.

La jeune fille semblait lutter pour ne pas sombrer : ses yeux papillonnaient et son regard avait du mal à se focaliser sur James.

« Quelle promesse ? » demanda James, perplexe.

« Hé bien… Nous s…sommes ici, pour le feu d'artifice… sains et saufs, comme tu l'avais promis… »

Un éclair doré illumina un moment son visage pâle et James eut soudain envie de l'embrasser. Mais avant qu'il ait pu commander à ses muscles de se rapprocher du visage de la jeune fille, celle-ci avait fermé les yeux et s'était évanouie.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_T__ADAAAAAAAM !!_

_Tout est bien qui finit bien… enfin presque, vous ne savez pas encore tout, et je crois que tout ça a bien besoin d'un débriefing…_

_**50 pages**__** tout pile**__, très chers ! J'arrive à peine à y croire ! Autant vous dire que là, je suis coooomplètement exténuée. Il y avait des fois où les mots semblaient venir d'eux-mêmes, et d'autres… enfin, je m'écoutais du Muse sur la fin pour mettre dans le rythme et ça marchait plutôt bien ;-)_

_Plusieurs scènes du dernier chapitre sont déjà brouillonnées et l'épilogue est carrément écrit, alors normalement vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps (mais bon, vous me connaissez, hein… espérons que je les poste avant ma rentrée scolaire (çàd le 17 septembre) sinon ça risque un peu de traîner…)_

_Mais pas de panique ! Je tiens à finir cette fic dans les plus brefs délais !! C'est mon but ultime du moment ! (à côté de devenir maîtresse du monde (mouhahahahahaha !) mais ça c'est une autre histoire… ;-)_

_Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos adorables reviews. Ce que vous me dites me touche vraiment beaucoup, surtout après avoir sérieusement douté de la qualité de cette fiction. Alors, une fois pour toutes… __**JE VOUS AIME !!**_

//envoie des bisous virtuels à ses lecteurs//

_Je vous fais__ donc de gros bisous et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un chapitre un peu moins mouvementé… ;-)_

_Clickounette_


	31. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais

**Et NON ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Voici le 29****e**** et dernier chapitre de cette fic. Enfin ! Pour de plus amples informations, voir fin du chapitre ;)**

_Tout d'abord, un petit rappel…_

**Nawei Tong Shen **(« **Nana **») : amie de Lily, 6ème année à Gryffondor, Oracle de son état (qui n'est pas à confondre avec « voyante », elle le souligne bien ;-)

**Kimberley Hurley** (dite « **Kim** ») : amie de Lily, 6ème année à Gryffondor, Metamorphomage. Ne peut pas voir Sirius en peinture. Sa grand-mère a été assassinée cet été par une société secrète dont les membres se nomment eux-mêmes les Caméléons, car maîtres dans l'art du déguisement.

**Poppy Wracklespurt** : Gryffondor, 5ème année, proche des Maraudeurs et surtout de Sirius, excentrique dans l'âme.

**Svenja** **Stavenski **: jeune professeur d'Ancienne Magie (ou Magie Elémentaire, puisqu'utilisant les Eléments tels que le Feu, l'Eau, l'Air… mais aussi les Sentiments, les plus incontrôlables), qui vient juste d'arriver à Poudlard, sur qui Lily avait d'énormes soupçons. Il s'est avéré qu'elle aurait plutôt du se méfier du séduisant professeur de divination, Tobey Darwin.

**Mary Larry** : Serdaigle, sixième année, chouchoutte de Stavenski.

**Russel Preston** : Serdaigle, 7ème année, Préfet-en-Chef, Elémentiste et complice de Darwin.

**Tobey Darwin** : séduisant professeur de divination, de son vrai nom Cian Torin. Il a utilisé les Caméléons pour tenter d'aider Voldemort à enlever des enfants à Poudlard, au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore. Darwin a été maudit par une vieille sorcière à ne plus ressentir aucune émotion alors qu'il était encore adolescent, et il considère la mère de Nawei, une Oracle, comme responsable. En effet, si elle n'avait pas prédit qu'il allait être maudit, il ne l'aurait jamais été. Pour se venger, il a assassiné ses parents, son frère (donc elle ignorait l'existence) mais sa grand-mère a pu l'emmener et la cacher.

**Résumé de l'histoire** :

Les Maraudeurs et Lily sont en sixième année. Lily et James se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont tout petits (leurs mères étant unies par leur amour pour la danse), et ce n'était pas la franche entente jusqu'au jour où James est tombé amoureux de Lily. Là, Lily s'est carrément mise à le haïr. (_On ne sait jamais que vous ayez oublié le squelette de toute cette histoire !_ ;-) Après l'assassinat de la grand-mère de Kim cet été, Lily a entrepris des recherches. Elle soupçonne finalement une société secrète dont les membres se nomment les Caméléons (car passés maîtres dans l'art du déguisement) d'avoir fait le coup. Mais quelqu'un n'aime décidément pas qu'on mette son nez dans ses affaires et envoie une lettre de menace à Lily, qui n'en a cure. Elle soupçonnait Miss Stavenski, jeune professeur d'Ancienne Magie, fraîchement arrivée à Poudlard. Celle-ci a en effet un comportement bizarre vis-à-vis de la rousse qui ne parvient pas à maîtriser sa Magie Elémentaire, trop sujette aux variations d'humeur qui ont une sacrée répercussion sur ses Sentiments, les Eléments les plus puissants. En plus de ça, Lily et les autres ont appris, en laissant traîner leurs oreilles, que Voldemort avait l'intention de s'attaquer aux enfants, pour se constituer une armée et faire pression sur le Ministère. Avec la menace qui pèse sur les élèves, Dumbledore a décidé d'annuler la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour la Foire au Fée. Mais, naturellement, nos Maraudeurs n'ont pas été de cet avis et ils ont bravé l'interdiction, découvrant presque par hasard le QG des Caméléons, avec un passage secret menant directement à Poudlard. Ils ont malheureusement prévenu la mauvaise personne et Tobey Darwin a réussi à les maîtriser, les laissant au bons soins de son complice Russel Preston et emmenant Nawei avec lui. Heureusement, Miss Stavenski est arrivée à leur secours (tadaaaaaaaam) et Lily et Kim sont parties à la recherche de Nawei. Les Aurors ont été prévenus de l'attaque, et James a bravé l'interdiction de son père pour rechercher Lily ?. Cette dernière a essayé de sauver Nawei de l'emprise de Darwin alors qu'il avait l'intention de la noyer dans le lac, et à cause de sa sensibilité à l'Ancienne Magie, Lily n'a pas su se maîtriser et a créé un fameux bordel dans le parc de Poudlard, avant de boire la tasse. Heureusement pour elle, James était là pour la sauver, dans un acte héroïque ! En ce qui concerne leur relation, Lily se sent de plus en plus flancher face au beau brun et semble l'accepter de mieux en mieux…

**Chapitre 29 : Il ne faut jamais dire jamais…**

« Black, pousse-toi, j'entends rien d'ici ! »

Sirius jeta un regard noir à Kim par-dessus son épaule.

« Avec ta taille, vile furie, tu devrais pouvoir atteindre la porte sans problème. » grommela-t-il.

« _Shhhht_ ! » gronda Remus avec un mouvement impérieux de la main.

La petite bande était racrapotée contre la porte de l'infirmerie, qui était entrebâillée. James, qui avait campé devant la salle toute la nuit, avait immédiatement prévenu ses amis lorsqu'une agitation s'était fait ressentir : près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque de l'école et Lily était désormais la seule résidente de l'infirmerie.

« Vous croyez qu'elle s'est réveillée ? » chuchota Poppy, qui était recroquevillée sur le sol, l'oreille tendue.

« Si Stavenski s'est déplacée jusqu'ici, je crois bien. » murmura Sirius. « Avec tous ses entretiens avec les agents du Ministère, elle ne se serait pas déplacée pour regarder notre Belle au Bois Dormant pieuter tranquillement dans son beau lit blanc. »

« Ecoutez ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre des voix ! » siffla James.

Les jeunes gens tendirent l'oreille.

« … douleurs devraient s'atténuer. Vous n'êtes réveillée que depuis quelques minutes, Miss Evans, laissez-vous le temps de récupérer. »

« Je… Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? »

« Presque deux semaines. Ce n'est pas étonnant, vous vous êtes complètement vidée de votre énergie magique ce soir-là… Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur, vous savez. »

« Je suis désolée. » marmonna Lily d'une voix faible.

James entendit quelqu'un soupirer, il supposait que c'était Miss Stavenski.

« Ce n'est rien. Enfin, si, ce qui est arrivé est très grave, j'ai le Ministère à mes bottes depuis deux semaines. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? »

« Ils veulent vous transférer à Ste Mangouste. Je leur ai dit que c'était inutile, mais ils ne sont pas très enclins à me croire sur parole depuis… l'incident. Ils me reprochent de ne pas les avoir prévenus de la gravité de votre cas. »

« Mon cas ? »

« Oui… Miss Evans, écoutez-moi attentivement. Je sais que vous venez de vous réveiller et que vous avez probablement beaucoup d'autres choses en tête, comme par exemple l'idée d'aller courir rejoindre ce Mr Potter qui campe toutes les nuits devant l'infirmerie depuis votre admission. »

« James est là ? Il va bien ? Et… oh Merlin, Nawei ! »

« Tout le monde va bien. Mary a été transférée à Ste Mangouste pour une blessure au bras, mais elle va bien. Personne n'est blessé, et les enfants qui étaient visés par l'attaque sont sains et saufs. Voyez, vous êtes la sœur encore alitée dans cet établissement. »

James entendit un soupir de soulagement et son cœur fit un bon en s'imaginant que Lily s'inquiétait pour lui.

« Mais il faut que vous sachiez que votre cas n'interloque pas seulement le Ministère. Il est assez rare de trouver une personne avec une telle sensibilité à l'Ancienne Magie – et encore moins aux Sentiments – mais je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas la seule. Il y a deux semaines, vous avez sauvé votre amie Nawei en utilisant l'Eau, et tout aurait bien pu se passer si vous aviez maîtrisé vos émotions. Si vous pouviez vous contrôler… alors il est possible que d'autres personnes que le Ministère s'intéressent à votre cas. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Ils s'appellent eux-mêmes les « Elus » ou les « Elevés ». La Magie Elementaire est une branche tout à fait à part de la magie, elle n'est ni blanche ni noire, juste primitive. C'est pour ça qu'elle est difficile à maîtriser. Il existe des personnes qui sont parvenu à une maîtrise telle qu'ils ont préféré se couper du monde. Ils vivent reclus au cœur de l'Amazonie, en harmonie avec la nature et les Eléments. Ils ont en quelque sorte abandonné leur humanité pour revenir à une vie plus primitive, plus proche de la « déesse mère », cette divinité primitive mère de toute la Terre, une sorte de Dame Nature. Certaines personnes doutent de son existence, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle existe. Soit, ses « disciples » sont assez élitistes et ne recrutent que les meilleurs, les plus « purs ». Ils privilégient les Eléments primaires parce qu'ils considèrent que les Sentiments – un élément plus « humain » - constituent un élément polluant. »

« Ils sont dingues. » marmonna la rousse.

James entendit Stavenski avoir un petit rire.

« Oui, un peu. La plupart vivent complètement déconnectés du monde et ne se mêlent que rarement aux humains. C'est pour ça que j'ai été très surprise d'en apercevoir quelques uns dans l'enceinte de Poudlard il y a deux semaines. »

« Il y avait… un homme-arbre et une femme-eau dans le groupe des Caméléons. C'est d'eux dont vous voulez parler ? »

« En effet. A l'époque de Grindelwald, ils se sont associés à lui par le biais des Caméléons, qui, comme tu l'as sûrement vu, ne compte pas que des Elémentistes. C'était une erreur, bien sûr, et ils ne s'en sont rendus compte qu'après. C'est à cause de ça que l'Ancienne Magie a été associée à l'époque de Grindelwald et que la plupart des gens la voient sous un mauvais œil. J'aurais cru qu'ils avaient retenu la leçon, et que la société dans son ensemble s'était engagée à ne plus s'associer à quiconque, mais visiblement j'avais tort. »

« Ils avaient une dette envers Darwin. » expliqua Lily, et James dut se concentrer pour distinguer ses mots tant sa voix était faible. « Enfin, Torin, ou quel que soit son nom. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Ceux du temps de Grindelwald ont fait une erreur et l'ont payé cher. » murmura Stavenski comme pour elle-même. « Ils ont été condamnés à errer entre deux mondes, rejetés par les Hommes et reniés par la Nature. Comme si ces deux entités ne pouvaient pas vivre en harmonie. Cette fois-ci, les Elémentistes ont décidé de retirer leurs quilles du jeu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est en partie grâce à eux qu'il n'y a eu aucun autre blessé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire, maintenant ? Retourner à Dame Nature ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Ceux qui se trouvent dans cette Confrérie n'ont probablement pas l'étoffe pour passer l'Ascension, l'ultime épreuve pour devenir un Elu. L'élitisme fait partie de leur mode de pensée. Les Elémentistes-Caméléons sont encore relativement motivés par le profit personnel et ne sont pas dépourvu de toute humanité. Les véritables disciples de la Déesse Mère sont nettement plus dangereux, à l'image de celle qu'ils vénèrent. Dame Nature telle que se l'imaginent les Moldus est une version très édulcorée de la réalité. Elle est en fait impitoyable et n'a pas de camp. »

Il sembla à James que Stavenski se levait et commençait à faire les cents pas. Sirius essaya de changer de position au dessus de lui mais malheureusement, sa chaussure grinça sur la pierre et la bande se figea, Sirius sous le regard courroucé de Kim. Le silence se prolongea, puis Stavenski reprit enfin :

« Si j'ai refusé de te donner des cours particuliers pour t'aider à maîtrise la Magie Elementaire, c'était précisément pour éviter de devoir faire un rapport au Ministère et que cette affaire se sache. Les Elus des espions partout, ils auraient fini par être au courant. D'ailleurs, c'est à contrecœur que je suis venue enseigner ici, parce que je ne voulais pas que le Ministre s'imagine qu'il pouvait se constituer sa propre armée de petits Elémentistes pour contrebalancer les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce que, dans le fond, je pense que c'était l'idée générale. Il y en a vraiment qui ne se doutent pas dans quoi ils mettent les pieds… »

« Ca veut dire que vous avez changé d'avis ? … pour mes cours ? »

« Je pense qu'à ce stade il serait suicidaire de vous laisser vous débrouiller toute seule, parce que vous risqueriez de faire de mauvais choix. Si vous le voulez bien, je serai votre guide, mais vous devez me promettre de me faire entièrement confiance et de ne pas vous laisser berner par les belles paroles d'un Elémentiste un peu radical. J'ai côtoyé ces gens, et croyez-moi, ils ne sont pas très recommandables. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, retourner au stade primitif n'est pas dans mes projets. »

« Bien. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Miss Evans. Il est impératif que vous repreniez des forces. La route devant nous est longue et parsemée d'embuches. Mais la première chose que je vais vous apprendre à faire, c'est envoyé un message correct en utilisant l'Ancienne Magie. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait ! »

« Oui, je sais, le professeur Dumbledore m'a affirmé avoir reçu un bien étrange message de votre part le soir de l'attaque. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand vous devez transmettre de l'information à votre Elément, il faut faire très attention. S'il on est pas entraîné, on a tendance à ne pas savoir contrôler le flux d'informations à transmettre. Vous avez essayé de faire pour un mieux, mais vous avez encore une fois victime de vos émotions… et le directeur est à présent au courant de toutes vos pensées secrètes à propos d'un certain James Potter. »

Le cœur de James fit un bond, et Sirius se retourna vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il y eut des bruits de pas et la petite bande sursauta, s'éparpillant dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Miss Stavenski n'eut guère l'air étonnée de les trouver là.

« Vous pouvez aller la voir. » dit-elle simplement. « Mais ne l'épuisez pas, elle a besoin de repos. »

« A vos ordres, chef ! » fit Sirius d'un air joyeux, alors que Kim poussait la porte.

« Heu… Sirius ? Dis à Lily que je viendrai la voir dans l'après-midi. J'ai… quelque chose à faire avant. »

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à son meilleur ami, qui lui adressa un sourire angélique, et le jeune Black finit par hausser les épaules.

« Merci Patmol ! » s'écria James en s'éloignant au pas de course.

Il crut entendre Sirius marmonner « Et vous pensez qu'il me dirait ce qu'il manigance ? Non évidemment, c'est pas comme si j'étais son meilleur ami après tout… » Mais il sourit bêtement – Sirius se remettrait de cette petite trahison.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Mais Lily attendit longtemps l'arrivée de James.

L'après-midi passa lentement; la jeune fille observa longuement le ciel s'assombrir à travers la fenêtre en face de son lit blanc. Mme Pomfresh vint lui apporter son repas du soir, qu'elle mangea sans grand enthousiasme, et elle passa le reste de sa soirée à ruminer de sombres pensées, son regard passant de la porte de l'infirmerie à la fenêtre qui donnait sur un ciel noir d'encre, laissant seulement passer le mince rayon de lune qui arrivait à percer à travers les nuages de temps à autres.

Mais finalement, alors que la rousse se sentait tout doucement tomber dans les bras de Morphée, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit puis se referma presque sans bruit, et une ombre se glissa jusqu'à elle.

« Psssssst! Lily! »

La jeune fille sursauta violemment, clignant rapidement des yeux alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle.

La Cape d'Invisibilité glissa sur le sol pour révéler un James un peu nerveux, mais souriant.

« Hey. » fit-il.

« Hey. » répéta-t-elle bêtement, encore un peu à l'Ouest.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, dans un silence le plus total, puis James passa une main dans ses cheveux, gardant l'autre derrière son dos.

« Tu vas bien? » souffla-t-il.

Lily acquiesça dans la demi-obscurité. « Oui, ça peut aller… »

« Il paraît que tu as mis une sacrée pâtée à Darwin. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire rayonnant, que la jeune fille rendit timidement.

« Heu, ouais, il paraît… »

« Ne sois pas si modeste, » dit James en roulant des yeux. « Toute l'école en parle. »

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. « Vraiment? »

James haussa les épaules. « Évidemment. Tu sais comment ils sont: certains ont vu l'état de Darwin avant qu'il soit envoyé à Azkaban, et ils savent que tu as quelque chose à voir avec l'histoire, alors ils ont fait le lien… »

Lily cligna des yeux. Après les révélations de Miss Stavenski ce matin, elle ne voulait absolument pas être considérée comme une sorte de monstre, une bête curieuse tout juste bonne à être exhibée dans une foire.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas! » fit rapidement James en voyant l'air un peu paniqué de la rousse. « Tu sais comment ça finit, ce genre de trucs: des tas de rumeurs plus abracadabrantes circulent pendant un moment, et puis les gens se lassent et on te laisse tranquille. »

« Ouais… » murmura Lily. « Je suppose… »

James remua inconfortablement. Il n'avait certainement pas eu l'intention de tracasser la rousse, et celle-ci lui fit offrit un faible sourire, histoire de le rassurer. Le jeune homme sourit en retour, un peu hésitant, replaça ses lunettes sur son nez d'un rapide mouvement et se racla la gorge.

« Hum, oui, au fait, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi… »

Il bougea enfin la main qu'il tenait dans son dos et Lily vit son chat, accroché fermement à son bras.

« Gribouille! » fit-elle avec enthousiasme, et l'animal, reconnaissant sa maîtresse, sauta sur Lily. Se pelotonnant dans ses bras, il se mit aussitôt à ronronner.

« J'ai cru que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de compagnie. » fit James. « C'est plutôt mort, ici… »

« En effet, » acquiesça Lily, caressant le félin, « Si je m'étais réveillée un peu plus tôt, Mary aurait pu me faire la conversation, mais Miss Stavenski l'a fait transférer à Ste Mangouste il y a quelques jours. »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai… » fit évasivement James.

Il y eut un silence.

« Alors, » dit Lily en se ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, posant sa tête dans le creux de ses genoux, Gribouille grimpant jusqu'à son cou, « Qu'est-ce qui t'a retardé? Sirius m'avait dit que tu viendrais cet après-midi. »

« Oh… »

Lily n'était pas sûre, mais elle avait cru voir le rouge monter aux joues du garçon. Il se gratta la tête et puis plongea une main dans son sac de toile (celui précisément qui avait été malmené par Kim) et en sortit une boîte de carton blanc.

« Hé bien, justement… Je voulais te faire un deuxième petit cadeau. »

Il tendit le paquet à Lily et lui fit signe de l'ouvrir. La jeune fille s'exécuta et, même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment voir ce que c'était, la douce odeur qui monta jusqu'à ses narines lui confirma ses soupçons.

« Un gâteau? Tu m'as fait un gâteau? » fit-elle, déroutée mais ravie.

James eut un sourire incertain et passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux. A cet instant, il avait l'air d'un gamin pris en faute, et Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça absolument adorable.

« Ouais… » murmura-t-il. « Je savais que tu aimais le chocolat, mais je n'avais pas envie d'acheter des pralines - je voulais faire un truc moi-même, tu vois… »

Il leva le regard vers elle et elle vit tellement de tendresse dans ses yeux qu'elle sentit malgré elle un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle, et elle huma encore une fois le doux parfum de chocolat. « Il a l'air excellent. C'est normal qu'il t'ait pris autant de temps… »

Mais le garçon regarda en l'air, un peu embêté, et Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Hé bien, pour être tout à fait honnête… Il ne m'a pas pris tant de temps que ça… »

« Mais alors pourquoi… »

« Je l'ai raté trois fois. » avoua-t-il d'un air piteux, et Lily ne put réprimer un petit rire gentiment moqueur.

« Hey, ne te fiche pas de moi! » fit-il aussitôt, sur la défensive. « Je n'ai pas le don de ma mère pour la cuisine, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. »

« Je ne me moque pas, James. » dit doucement Lily en secouant la tête. « J'admire juste ta persévérance. Tu es incroyable. »

Le visage du jeune se détendit aussitôt et le sourire rayonnant qui naquit sur ses lèvres sembla illuminer la pièce entière.

« Merci. »

« Pas de quoi. » répondit la rousse.

« Les elfes de maison ont fini par m'aider. » expliqua le garçon. « Je leur avais demandé la permission d'utiliser leur matériel, mais quand ils ont vu à quel point j'étais nul, ils m'ont proposé de me donner un coup de pouce. J'ai pas pu dire non. »

Lily eut un petit rire. « Ils sont gentils, ces elfes. »

« Ouais, adorables, vraiment. » acquiesça James, très sérieux. « Ils ont toujours quelque chose pour moi quand j'ai le ventre vide. »

« Ça fait longtemps que tu sais comment on se rend aux cuisines? »

« Pas mal de temps, oui. C'est Sirius qui a trouvé l'astuce. Tu sais, en ventre-à-pattes qu'il est, c'était un peu inévitable. »

Lily éclata de rire et James sembla ravi.

« Depuis, on y va à chaque fois qu'on a un petit creux. » continua-t-il. « Ils nous donnent tout ce qu'on veut - enfin, pas exactement tout. Ils étaient un peu réticents à nous donner de l'alcool, parce que ça vient de la réserve personnelle du personnel de l'école, mais on a fini par trouver un moyen de les convaincre de nous filer quelques bouteilles de temps à autres. »

« Et comment? » demanda Lily suspicieusement.

« Avec des capsules de bouteilles. Ils sont raides dingues de ces trucs - si si, je t'assure! » fit il avec un vigoureux hochement de tête, voyant que Lily demeurait sceptique. « Ils ont réservé une pièce entière pour leur collection de capsules. Je l'ai entrevue une fois, c'est énorme, je t'assure. On dirait qu'ils collectent des capsules depuis des siècles. »

Lily était toujours un peu méfiante, mais elle adressa tout de même un sourire à James.

« Et c'est comme ça que vous arrivez à vous procurer des substances illicites. Hé bien bravo, c'est du joli. Moi qui te croyais un grand adorateur du règlement… »

James roula des yeux.

« Il faut bien, tu sais, pour nos petites soirées entre Maraudeurs. »

« Et ça consiste en quoi exactement, une _soirée entre Maraudeurs_? » questionna Lily, un sourcil levé, redoutant la réponse.

James fit mine de réfléchir.

« Hé bien, en gros, c'est une grosse beuverie. »

Ce fut au tour de Lily de rouler des yeux.

« Je vois. » fit-elle avec un léger sourire moqueur. « Très relevé. »

« Oh, non, » fit rapidement James, « Ça, c'est juste le schéma de base. Ça varie de temps en temps, hein. Des fois on chante des chansons autour d'un feu magique. On peut aussi faire des jeux, le plus souvent un _Action ou Vérité _amélioré par nos soins - Remus déteste ces soirées-là parce qu'on s'acharne toujours à lui sortir les vers du nez - surtout Sirius, d'ailleurs… »

« Oui, j'imagine bien que ce n'est pas ce que préfère Remus. » fit Lily, compréhensive; elle non plus n'était pas très friande de ce genre de jeux.

« En effet… » fit James. « Il détestait particulièrement ça quand Sirius décidait d'inviter des filles… »

« Des filles? » réagit aussitôt Lily, qui ne put empêcher un note d'irritation de percer dans sa voix. « Je pensais que c'était une soirée _entre Maraudeurs_! »

« Évidemment! » dit vivement James, avant de se mordre la lèvre. « C'était rare, quand on avait de la compagnie, tu sais - enfin, c'était au moment où Sirius changeait de copine toutes les semaines, il s'arrangeait parfois pour la ramener dans le dortoir, et deux ou trois de ses copines avec elle, « _Par solidarité_ », comme il disait… »

Lily haussa les sourcils.

« Et moi qui croyais que les mecs n'étaient absolument pas solidaires entre eux lorsqu'il s'agissait de filles… »

James parut offensé.

« Hey, on est les Maraudeurs, nous! » protesta-t-il avec véhémence. « On ne laisserait jamais une fille se mettre entre notre amitié, on se l'est juré! »

Lily demeura presque sans réaction; en réalité, elle était abasourdie.

« Vraiment? »

« Ouais… » fit James un peu plus doucement. « Enfin, à l'époque on avait douze ans, hein… On n'avait certainement pas la même vision des choses que maintenant. » Il adressa un petit sourire coupable à Lily. « Enfin, Sirius, lui, a toujours respecté cette promesse. Même quand il sortait avec Kate, il ne l'a jamais laissée interférer dans nos affaires… Il a toujours su faire la part des choses et ne nous a jamais laissé tomber pour elle. »

Lily se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Kate. Était-ce ça qu'elle avait ressenti? Que malgré l'amour que Sirius lui portait, il y aurait toujours ses amis pour se dresser entre elle et lui? Le lien qui unissait les Maraudeurs lui semblait encore plus réel et vivant à cet instant; Nawei avait raison, et ce depuis le début: il y bien quelque chose de spécial entre ces quatre-là.

« C'est pour ça qu'il était si imbuvable avec Remus? » demanda Lily, qui venait soudain de comprendre. « Parce qu'il passait trop de temps avec Nawei? »

« Oui, c'est ma théorie. » répondit James.

« Je crois que tu as raison… Poppy nous a dit qu'il se sentait un peu abandonné. »

James hocha la tête. « Je crois qu'avec moi, il s'était habitué. » dit-il en lui lançant un regard en biais. « Il trouvait ça plutôt drôle, d'ailleurs, de me voir te courir après. »

Lily ne put réprimer un rire et le garçon eut l'air à la fois amusé et embêté.

« Il savait que si un jour, tu changeais d'avis, il ne pourrait pas me retenir. » poursuivit-il, puis il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose qu'il s'était fait à l'idée… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que Remus nous lâche un jour pour une fille. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'avoir une petite amie avant Nawei, alors ça a un peu été un choc pour nous trois quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais bon, Sirius a un peu exagéré, aussi. Remus ne passait pas _tellement_ de temps avec Nawei. Et puis il ne lui a jamais dit que… »

James sembla hésiter un moment, mais Lily prit la décision à sa place.

« Qu'il était un loup-garou? » finit-elle, et James la dévisagea, ahuri. « Elle le sait. » expliqua Lily. « Elle le sait depuis des années. Elle a attendu d'être sûre de pouvoir nous faire confiance avant de nous le dire. Mais, de toute évidence, il ne lui en a pas touché un mot. »

« Non. » acquiesça James, et il eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise. « Il ne faut pas qu'elle se tracasse avec ça, hein. Remus est quelqu'un de très réservé, il ne se confie pas facilement. Il a fallu presque deux ans avant qu'il ne nous le dise, et encore, Sirius a du lui tirer les vers hors du nez. »

« En le saoulant? » fit Lily, un sourcil levé, mais James se contenta de rire.

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Vous avez encore d'autres petits secrets comme celui-ci? » demanda finalement Lily.

« Oh, des tas. » répondit James avec un sourire mystérieux. « Et tu les découvriras en temps et en heure. »

« Mmmh… » approuva doucement Lily, pour qui cette phrase signifiait énormément. « Je serais très curieuse de percer à jour les secrets des légendaires Maraudeurs... »

Elle sourit à James, qui lui rendit son sourire, et ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un temps qui sembla infini.

« Bon… » dit finalement le garçon en refermant son sac, « Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de… »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase: Gribouille lui avait sauté dessus, plantant ses petites griffes dans son pull et lorsque le jeune homme fit un geste pour le déloger, le chat miaula furieusement et s'accrocha encore plus fort à son vêtement.

« Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. » fit Lily, amusée, en se levant de son lit.

James baissa le regard vers elle. Ils n'étaient plus séparés que d'une vingtaine de centimètres, à présent, et Lily aurait presque juré pouvoir entendre le cœur du jeune homme battre la chamade. Ou était-ce le sien qui bondissait dans sa poitrine à une allure folle?

« Euh… Hé bien, je crois qu'il faudrait que je parte… Non? »

Mais il avait fait un pas en avant et Lily avait rapproché son visage du sien. Ils étaient tellement proches maintenant que (Lily en était certaine à présent) elle pouvait entendre leurs deux cœurs battre presque à l'unisson.

« Oui… Peut-être… » souffla-t-elle, et elle ferma les yeux.

Elle sentit à peine les lèvres de James effleurer les siennes qu'un bruit de verre brisé vint interrompre le moment magique; elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que le garçon avait tourné la tête vers la porte de l'infirmerie, l'air passablement horrifié.

« Miss Evans, que faites vous deb… Mr Potter! » s'exclama Mme Pomfresh, comme si elle était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. « Par la barbe de Merlin, que faites vous ici? Il est près de minuit et vous devriez être dans votre lit et pas à vous balader dans l'infirmerie avec - avec un chat ! _Un chat_ dans une infirmerie! »

Elle avait l'air tellement furieuse que Lily vit James pâlir et fourrer le chat dans son sac de toile pas très délicatement.

« Hors de ma vue, garnement! » hurlait l'infirmière, hors de ses gonds, en agitant sa baguette d'un air menaçant. « Je ne le répéterai pas! »

« D'accord, d'accord! » fit James, levant les mains en signe de reddition. « Je m'en vais! »

Il adressa un regard désolé à Lily, qui resta plantée là, immobile, alors qu'il traversait l'infirmerie sous l'œil courroucé de Mme Pomfresh.

Mais, alors qu'il atteignait la porte, il s'arrêta brusquement. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'infirmière, l'air plus résolu que jamais.

« Juste encore une petite chose, Mme Pomfresh… »

Et il retraversa l'infirmerie en quelques grandes enjambées et vint se planter devant Lily, qui le regard avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau; et puis, sous le regard outré de Mme Pomfresh, il planta son regard enflammé dans le sien et se pencha en avant, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La jeune fille fut tellement surprise qu'elle fut incapable de réagir pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, seulement, elle sentit ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes et elle entrouvrit les lèvres, permettant à James d'approfondir le baiser. Elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme; il enserra sa taille; les cris outrés de l'infirmière semblèrent refluer, comme si elle se trouvait loin, très loin d'eux, et qu'ils étaient enfin seuls, rien que tous les deux.

C'était un baiser un peu maladroit, comme le premier vrai baiser que vous partagez avec la personne aimée; mais malgré tout, Lily trouva que c'était le meilleur baiser de sa courte vie, et elle se demanda vaguement comment elle avait pu attendre tant d'années avant de se permettre de faire ça - c'était idiot, vraiment, elle avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ça toute sa vie.

Elle se sentit soulevée du sol et se demanda un moment pourquoi elle ne sentait pas plus de pression au niveau de sa taille, mais elle balaya bien vite sa question de son esprit; elle avait autre chose à penser, vraiment…

« MR POTTER! »

Le cri les fit sursauter tous les deux et ils se séparèrent, pantelant. Lily sentit ses pieds toucher enfin le sol et elle vit James redescendre en même temps qu'elle - pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'idée stupide qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux élevés dans les airs.

« Mr Potter! » répéta Mme Pomfresh, dont le visage était anormalement rouge et la voix plus haut perchée que d'habitude. « Je vous prierai de bien vouloir relâcher ma patiente et de déguerpir sur le champ! »

« Oh, heu… oui, bien sûr… » balbutia James.

Il adressa un regard vibrant à Lily qui le lui rendit, et courut presque jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie, sous le regard outré de Mme Pomfresh.

« Et _vous_, » fit-elle à l'attention de Lily, qui regardait l'endroit d'où James venait de disparaître comme si elle venait d'être frappée par la foudre, « Vous retournez dans votre lit sans faire d'histoire! »

La rousse acquiesça comme un automate et s'exécuta.

« Non mais, on n'a pas idée. » marmonnait l'infirmière en s'éloignant. « Un chat dans une infirmerie! Et puis, ces jeunes, ils n'écoutent plus rien, ils se font des mamours en public sans plus aucune pudeur… Et en plus ils défient les lois de la gravitation, maintenant! Non mais vraiment… »

Le son de sa voix disparut lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle. Lily s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit, le cœur battant encore la chamade. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt - quiconque serait venu lui rendre visite dans son sommeil aurait pu voir le léger sourire qui ne quitta pas ses lèvres tout au long de la nuit.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Les jours qui suivirent parurent très étrange à Lily. Un bizarre mélange de béatitude et d'irritation. Béatitude due au nouveau tournant qu'avait pris sa relation avec James, et irritation vis-à-vis des chuchotements que suscitaient son passage dans les moindres endroits un peu fréquentés de l'école.

Elle avait presque décidé de boycotter la salle commune et la bibliothèque, où elle ne pouvait plus supporter les regards curieux qu'elle remarquait à chaque fois qu'elle levait le nez de son livre. Elle ne se rendait même quasiment plus dans la Grande Salle, les Maraudeurs improvisant des pique-niques dans leur quartier général. Même Kim avait fini par accepter l'invitation, elle aussi exténuée de l'attention que tout le monde semblait subitement lui porter.

Son oncle était en cavale, à présent. Faute d'avoir attrapé un Caméléon, le Ministère l'avait pris comme bouc émissaire, le taxant « d'Indésirable Numéro 1 ». Un article entier lui était dévoué chaque jour dans la Gazette du Sorcier, et le nom de Kim et de Jamie ne manquaient jamais d'être cité. Comme si les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas assez choquées, il fallait en plus qu'on fasse de leur histoire le potin numéro un.

Nawei, quant à elle, avait demandé à passer quelques jours chez sa grand-mère. De toute la troupe, c'était elle qui avait été la plus affectée, et malgré le fait que Darwin étaient maintenant derrière les solides barreaux des cellules d'Azkaban, sa conscience n'était pas apaisée. D'après ce que savait Lily, Remus avait essayé de lui parler mais la jeune fille n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Mais à part ça, l'ambiance était curieusement bon enfant. Tout le monde faisait son possible pour un peu remonter le moral de Remus en l'absence de Nawei : Sirius se révélait être une source inépuisable de blagues débiles, James faisait rire tout le monde sans exception avec son air « bêtement idiot » (que tout le monde évidemment associait à la rousse), Peter laissa Remus le battre aux échecs et les filles étaient toutes au petits soins avec le garçon. Même Kim et Sirius faisaient un effort pour ne pas se chamailler trop souvent, se vengeant sur James et Lily pour évacuer leur frustration.

« Lily ? »

« Mmmmh ? »

« Tu souris dans le vide, tu sais ça ? »

Sirius éclatait toujours de rire et renchérissait avec une boutade à l'attention de James, qui avait l'air de prendre ça plutôt bien. Lily aussi, d'ailleurs – sa réaction face à leurs railleries n'était rien comparée à celle qu'elle avait au début de l'année face aux insinuations douteuses de Kim…

Lorsqu'elle était dans le quartier général des Maraudeurs, comme c'était le cas ce vendredi soir, isolée du monde extérieur, au milieu de gens qu'elle ne cessait d'apprécier de plus en plus, elle ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs.

Maintenant qu'elle apprenait vraiment à connaître les Maraudeurs, qu'elle comprenait mieux comment ils fonctionnaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour les avoir stigmatisés pendant si longtemps. Elle avait aimé – à sa manière, évidemment – chacun de ses membres séparément, mais une fois ensemble, elle trouvait toujours leur dynamique de groupe ridicule et puérile. Et maintenant qu'elle voyait ça de l'intérieur, elle comprenait la valeur d'une telle amitié. Bien sûr, c'était toujours de vrais gamins, mais le regard de Lily sur eux s'était considérablement adouci, parce qu'après tout, il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable qui les unissait, un « lien invisible » comme l'avait dit Nawei, une loyauté indéfectible qui se voyait rarement et qui méritait d'être traitée avec respect.

Et Lily savait maintenant que pour comprendre James, il fallait d'abord comprendre les Maraudeurs, et leur reconnaître leurs qualités comme leurs torts. James était incroyablement puéril quand il le voulait, mais aussi très sérieux et beaucoup plus sensible aux besoins des autres que Lily n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il avait ramené de chez Honeyducks une boite remplie de chocolats pour remonter le moral de Remus le jour ou Nawei avait quitté le château et demandait toujours à Poppy si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs. Quant à Lily, il était aux petits soins avec elle, lui demandant sans cesse si elle avait froid, si elle avait envie d'aller se promener, si elle avait faim...

Ce genre d'attentions faisaient toujours beaucoup rire le reste du groupe – particulièrement Sirius, qui se débrouillait toujours pour faire une imitation des courbettes de James afin d'arracher un sourire à Remus (sourires qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, d'ailleurs).

Ce vendredi soir, le jeune Black était particulièrement en forme : après avoir raconté un épisode des « _Aventures de Wilburga au pays des Moldus_ », il s'était mis en tête de taquiner James sur sa tendance croissante à appeler tout le monde Lily sans aucune raison.

« Lapsus révélateur. » fit Kim avec un regard malicieux.

Sirius approuva d'un vif hochement de tête et Lily eut un petit rire en voyant la tête de James, assis à côté d'elle dans le sofa.

« Je ne vous ai jamais appelés Lily ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Oh, bien sûr que si. » rétorqua Sirius en hochant la tête avec fatalisme. « Moi, deux fois ce matin, Remus une fois pendant le cours de McGonagall, et Peter une fois sur le chemin des cuisines il y a à peine une demi-heure. »

James avait l'air à la fois amusé et contrarié ; il se tourna vers Lily comme si elle avait la réponse à sa question muette, mais la rousse se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Mais tu sais, Jamesie, j'ai rien contre le fait que tu m'appelles Lily. » l'informa Sirius d'un ton très sérieux. « Par contre, si tu vas jusqu'à grimper dans mon lit en plein milieu de la nuit avec l'intention de me faire des mamours, c'est autre chose. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, y compris Lily, et James fit la moue, rouge de confusion. La rousse lui adressa un clin d'œil, et le teint du jeune homme passa immédiatement au rouge pivoine.

« Oh, ne fais pas ta gênée, Jamesie, » fit Sirius en interprétant de travers le rougissement de son ami, « Je sais que mon corps de rêve t'a toujours fait envie… »

Et, sous les rires de son mini-public, le jeune Black exécuta une petite danse sensuelle devant James, terminant en beauté en soufflant au jeune homme un baiser dans le creux de sa main. Les autres se mirent à applaudir, Poppy se permit même d'émettre un sifflement, et James, remis du choc, s'enfonça encore plus dans le fauteuil, l'air plus renfrogné que jamais.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils en ont toujours à moi ? » grommela-t-il de manière à ce que Lily seule puisse l'entendre.

Sirius, sous la pression de son public, s'était remis à danser, son déhanchement plus sensuel que jamais.

« Hé bien, je ne sais pas… » fit la rousse à voix basse en se rapprochant de James. « Peut-être parce que tu fais une tête particulièrement drôle lorsque tu es contrarié ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil suggestif et le garçon fit mine de s'offusquer.

« Hey ! Tu es supposée être de mon côté, pas du leur ! » chuchota-t-il. « Comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte si ma plus grande alliée dans cette bataille passe à l'ennemi ?! »

Lily éclata de rire et rétorqua d'un ton léger : « Je crois qu'avec Sirius comme adversaire, cette bataille est déjà perdue. »

« Ouais, surtout s'il a la Furie de son côté… » marmonna James. « Si on m'avait dit qu'ils trouveraient un terrain d'entente un jour… »

Lily roula des yeux et se blottit contre le garçon, trouvant sa chaleur beaucoup plus efficace que celle du feu qui brillait dans l'âtre. Qui aurait cru, il y a quelques mois de ça, qu'elle se retrouverait dans les bras de James Potter et qu'elle trouverait ça particulièrement grisant ? Pas elle, en tout cas !

Comme quoi, **il ne faut jamais dire jamais**…

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !_

_Bon, je sais, cette histoire aurait mérité un bel épilogue bien guimauve avec, qui sait, un mariage ? Mais le fait est que ça fait longtemps que je voulais terminer cette fanfic et enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose. Quand Harry Potter a accompagné toute votre adolescence, vous avez envie de le laisser partir une fois passé ce stade :-) Cela dit, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre… _

_Je m'excuse du retard, je vous assure que je n'ai pas planifié à l'avance de terminer cette fic avec deux ans de retard, j'ai simplement du abandonner ma vie de fanficeuse pour me consacrer à ma vie d'étudiante. Mais je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour m'avoir encouragée et soutenue (et parfois engueulée haha) dans vos reviews !_

_J'espère que cette fin vous a plu malgré qu'elle soit un peu « précipitée » à mon goût. J'ai du déchiffrer des notes vieilles de deux ans pour comprendre comment j'avais articulé cette histoire d'Ancienne Magie ! XD_

_Ps : Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, j'ai en effet glissé des sous-entendus Remus/Sirius dans les derniers chapitres. J'adore Nawei, mais le fait est qu'étant donné que cette fic m'a pris plusieurs années, mes goûts ont évolué et j'ai complètement craqué pour ce couple. Bref, je ne voulais pas être contre productive, donc j'ai laissé Remus avec Nawei pour ceux à qui ça plaisait (et Sirius avec Kim ou avec Poppy, selon les goûts ^^) et les R/S shippers auraient été contentés eux aussi :)_


End file.
